Star Wars: The Jedi Marauder
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, and Harry travel to the known galaxy to escape the wrath of Tom Riddle, 12 BBN before the Battle of Naboo . The Marauders and Harry become Jedi, Lily becomes an Alderaanian politician, and Wormtail becomes Viceroy of the Trade Federation.
1. Prologue: 1981 AD to 44 BBY

**Disclaimer: This is neither George Lucas nor J.K. Rowling or any representative of Lucasfilm Ltd. or Warner Brothers**

Godric's Hollow - Earth - 17 BBH (1981 AD)

James Potter was at his home in Godric's Hollow when he received a surprise visit from none other than the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

James' wife Lily approached Albus.

"Professor?" she said. "What is it?"

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"He is in the back room," Lily replied. "Is something the matter?"

"I think I have found a way to keep you and your family away from Lord Voldemort permanently," Albus explained.

James jumped up. "Really? That's brilliant! How?"

"I will use an ancient spell that I recently uncovered," Albus explained. "It was created a long time ago by a wizard known as Qel-Droma. Apparently, this man is actually from a far off galaxy with futuristic Muggle technology."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yes," Albus replied. "I visited that area to be sure, and I returned. I have uncovered that the galaxy is currently at a time of peace. It has been this way for a thousand years. The major government is the Galactic Republic, which spans across the galaxy. Except in the Outer Rim, where its presence is almost absent. Peace is kept in order by a group of mystical beings called the Jedi. These Jedi tap into a power known as the Force. Now the Force is an energy field surrounding all living things. When a being is sensitive to its power, they gain almost 'magical' powers, like us.

"Now I suggest you enter into this galaxy, and ally with the Jedi. Hopefully that way the three of you will be safe."

James thought about it, then said, "On one condition: Sirius, Remus, and Peter come with me."

Albus, obviously reluctant, nodded, and said, "It will be done."

In seconds, James' three school friends arrived.

"What's going on, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"We're going into another galaxy," said James. "There we will be safe."

When James and Lily filled the others in, Remus grinned.

"That sounds brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Just note," said Albus, "that this spell will automatically take you those you are most likely to ally with, based on your characteristics."

"So it will take us to the Jedi," said Sirius.

"Yes," said Albus. "And it should also be good for you, Remus."

Remus looked up. "Why?" he asked eagerly.

Albus smiled. "In this galaxy you will no longer be victim to the moon of our planet Earth," Albus explained. "In short, you will no longer be a werewolf. That curse is only put in motion by _our_ moon."

Remus grinned with delight. "Let's go now!"

Albus smiled. "All right - _Intrare reipublicae de galaxia_!"

A large portal opened and the five friends and the baby boy vanished.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 44 BBY<span>

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, holding Harry, appeared in the hallways of a long beautiful hallway. They noticed that Peter was not with them. Immediately, they all came to the same conclusion.

"So," said Sirius nastily, "if we never left, you and Lily would have died, James. And it would have been on my conscience."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate," said James. "It - "

"Who are you?"

The four friends turned to see a strange non-human being. He had silver hair and an extremely tall head. James wasn't sure what he was and felt it would be rude ask.

"James Potter," he said. "Who are you?"

"Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi," the man replied. "And who are your friends?"

"Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Sirius Black."

"Lily Potter, his wife. This is our baby son, Harry."

"All right," said Mundi. "Why are you here?"

"Is this the home of the Jedi?" Lily asked.

Mundi looked surprised. "You mean you don't recognize the Jedi Temple?"

"Should I?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's been here for thiusands of years," said Mundi. "You four seem like you'd know. You have Core World accents."

"I don't think you understand," said James. "We originate from a far off, somewhat primitive planet in the Outer Rim."

James wasn't really sure if that was true, but he was an expert of constructing stories. It made sense.

Remus stepped in here. "We heard about the Jedi, and decided we'd like to join."

"Well," said Mundi, "I do sense something powerful about you. I'll try and call a meeting of the Jedi High Council."

* * *

><p><span>Underworld - Coruscant - 44 BBY<span>

Over the next few days, the Marauders, Lily, and Harry settled on this new planet. They discovered it to be called Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. James wasn't sure how he felt about the city planet. It wasn't exactly comfortable; it felt real unnatural.

As they waited, for the Council to call in for a meeting, they visited different areas of the capital.

The underlevels of the planet, for most people, would have been dangerous. But not for the Marauders. It was an area they discovered would have been a fast way of getting information. There, they learned from a well-connected Barabel broker that a human male matching the descriptions of Peter Pettigrew.

"He iz known as Wormtail," the alien said. "This one discovered that he haz been working as an aide in the Trade Federation."

The Trade Federation, James had learned, was a powerful Republic commerce guild led up of various greedy politicians, led by the its Viceroy and the Trade Federation Directorate. It was represented in the Galactic Senate by Nute Gunray.

"Word haz it that he will work hiz way up to Senator or Viceroy," the Barabel added.

James smiled. "Thank you, my friend."

He slipped the Barabel some credit chips and walked away.

"Padfoot, let's go," he said.

Sirius, who was playing a friendly game of sabacc with a tall Wookiee male, got up and followed after him.

"What did you learn, mate?" he asked.

"Wormtail's working in the Trade Federation," James said.

"Sounds like the perfect place for that awful greedy coward," Sirius growled.

* * *

><p><span>Senate Hall - Coruscant - 44 BBY<span>

Meanwhile, Lily (with Harry) and Remus observed the Senate Building, the home of the Galactic Republic. While there, they observed some of the Senators. They were given a tour by the young Senatorial aide and Prince of Alderaan, Bail Prestor Organa.

"Newcomers, eh?" he said. "Well, this is the home the Republic."

Over the day, they had met Senator Palpatine of Naboo, Senator Com Fordox of Corellia, Senatorial aide Garm Bel Iblis, Senator Greblieps of Brodo Asogi, Senator Nute Gunray of Neimoidia, Senator Eelen Li of Triffis, Senator Horox Ryyder of Gravlex Med, Senator Ranulph Tarkin of Eriadu, Vice Chair Mas Amedda, and Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum.

Lily was actually beginning to like Organa and his Senator, Bail Antilles. They seemed to be the right type of politicians for a government. It was the rest that she was wary about. For all his kindly old uncle façade, it was obvious that Senator Palpatine was no different than any politician. Like them all, Lily knew, he had his own agenda.

"I plan to run for Senator one day," Organa said.

"That is brilliant, Your Highness," said Lily.

Organa smiled. "Please call me Bail."

"Bail," Lily agreed. "I think you'd be just what the Republic needs."

Suddenly, her comlink chimed; she and the others had received it upon their arrival. She answered it; it was Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"_The Council is ready to meet with you._"

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 44 BBY<span>

James had by now gotten to know the members of the Jedi High Council by fast. In the center sat the green-skinned being of unknown species, Grand Master Yoda, leader of the Jedi Order. Next to him sat a young dark-skinned Jedi from the planet Haruun Kal named Mace Windu. Next to him sat a dark-haired Jedi called Micah Giiett. Next sat the Wookiee Jedi Tyvokka. Next to him sat the Iktotchi Jedi Saesee Tiin, the one-eyed Lannik Even Piell, the tall four-armed Quermian Yarael Poof, the Thisspiasian Jedi Oppo Rancisis, the green-skinned female of Yoda's species Yaddle, the Zabrak Jedi Eeth Koth, and the Tholothian Master Adi Gallia. And finally at the end sat the mysterious Jedi Master T'un.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi tells us you hail from a backwater world in the Outer Rim," said Master Poof.

"Not entirely," said James. "We come from another galaxy on a backwater world called Earth. On that world we are wizards."

Windu nodded. "So you hail from the same world as the elder Albus Dumbledore."

"Correct," said James. "Sirius and I are Aurors working for the Order of the Phoenix. My wife Lily is an official in the Ministry of Magic. This is our son Harry."

"You will need to explain further, young human," said Master Piell.

"Of course, Master Piell," said James. "An Auror is Dark wizard catcher. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society created by the headmaster of the school we trained at, Hogwarts. It is similar to the Jedi, and is designed to defend against a Dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Lily and I defied him three times. This was very unfortunate, as a prophecy was made about Voldemort's downfall. The Dark Lord would fall, it said, by the son of those who thrice defied him. We were in danger so we went into hiding. We may have died had Dumbledore never came up with the idea of sending us here."

"Looks like you would make proper Jedi," said Master Gallia. "We will train you as Jedi with your son placed as Jedi youngling."

"James Potter," said Yoda, "your Jedi Master I shall become."

James nodded. "Thank you, my Master."

"I take Sirius Black as my Padawan," said Master Tiin.

"I shall train Remus Lupin," Master Koth decided.

Sirius and Remus bowed to their respective Masters.

Lily, however, said, "I'm afraid the Jedi is not my place. I will allow Harry to live and train here, but I believe politics is my place. I shall settle on Alderaan and maybe someday represent the planet in the Senate."

The Jedi, who did not all trust politicians, looked impassive as always.

"If that is your wish, you are free to go," said Gallia.

Lily nodded, and the Council dismissed them all.


	2. Part I: 44 to 34 BBY: Obi Wan Kenobi

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Jedi Temple - 44 BBY

For months, James trained under Master Yoda. he had grown to know him well. They had even been on a few missions. He knew that the same held true for Sirius and Remus in their relationships with Masters Saesee Tiin and Eeth Koth respectively.

About seven months after their arrival on Coruscant, the three Jedi Padawans visited Harry, who was to begin his training in three to four years' time. At thirteen, he would be chosen as a Padawan. James hoped he could be his teacher.

While there, they overheard raised voices outside in the halls of the Temple. The three Padawans exchanged glances and ran to see what was happening.

It appeared that two younglings, of about twelve years old, were in the middle of an argument. Besides the three Padawans and the two younglings, the hallway was completely deserted.

" . . . Jinn was coming for search of a Padawan, didn't you," said the taller of the two. He had short auburn hair and spoke with a cultured Coruscanti accent.

The other youngling laughed in a way that James recalled from his past. It was a taunting laugh both he and Sirius had used when facing fellow student Severus Snape at Hogwarts.

"I made sure you didn't find out," he said. "If I had my way, you wouldn't have found out until he'd left."

James exchanged looks with Sirius and Remus and found his look of indignant outrage mirrored on their faces. This boy was filled with jealousy and deception of a kind forbidden in a Jedi. He obviously wanted to be trained by this Jedi Master Jinn, and feared that the other boy would be picked over him. It reminded James of certain individuals he'd known or heard of on Earth, such as Slytherin Lucius Malfoy.

The auburn-haired boy smiled. "Bruck, three months from now, when you turn thirteen, I hope you'll make a great farmer."

James glanced at Sirius and Remus and the three of them grinned. They realized how bad this insult was. The boy was suggesting that this boy Bruck was not strong enough in the Force to become a Jedi Knight. It was a taunt worthy of James himself.

Unfortunately, that taunt led to Bruck leaping at the other boy with red-bladed training lightsaber. The auburn-haired boy deflected it with his own azure blade. A furious duel erupted between the two of them.

"Should we break them up?" Sirius whispered.

"Probably," said James.

Remus, the mediator of the trio, stepped forward.

"Stop," he said firmly. Even as a mere Padawan, Remus' voice radiated with enough power to make them stop.

Bruck and the other boy looked up. The auburn-haired boy immediately deactivated his lightsaber.

"Padawan Lupin," he greeted. Looking over, he saw the other two. "Padawan Black. Padawan Potter. I sincerely apologize for my actions. Bruck Chun, here, provoked me."

James looked at Bruck Chun with contempt. "We can see that. What's your name, kid?" he asked the young auburn-haired boy.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir," the boy replied.

"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi," said James, "I will speak with my Master about Chun's actions."

* * *

><p>"Aware I am of young Obi-Wan's rivalry with Bruck Chun," Yoda said, when James confronted him.<p>

James opened his mouth to speak, but Yoda held up one finger. "But agree with you I do," Yoda said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jiin are tied together. I have foreseen it."

"What shall you do, Master?" James asked.

"Speak I shall with Master Windu," said Yoda. "With me you shall go."

"Yes, my Master," James nodded.

A few moments later, the Korun Jedi entered the upper chamber.

Yoda and James both defended young Kenobi, but Windu shook his head.

"What would be the point? Obi-Wan has proven once again that he cannot control his anger or his impatience. And Qui-Gon Jinn is not ready for another impatient Padawan."

"I don't believe that Obi-Wan holds the same anger that Xanatos carried," James said. He had heard of what had happened to the maverick Jedi's last apprentice, Xanatos. He had turned to the dark side after Jinn was forced to kill his corrupt father, Crion, and had not been seen since.

"You can't possibly know that, Padawan Potter," Windu said.

"Regardless, Obi-Wan should not be held responsible for that duel, Master Windu," said James. "I witnessed the confrontation firsthand. Chun provoked the whole thing. If anyone should be sent to the AgriCorps, it's him. Chun manipulated events so that Kenobi would not discover Master Jinn's arrival. He admitted to Obi-Wan that he hoped to make sure Kenobi never was chosen as a Padawan."

Windu sighed. "So we have one deceitful boy and one foolish one." Turning to Yoda, he asked, "What do you suggest?"

Yoda blinked and said, "Give both a chance to fail again, we should."

* * *

><p><span>44 BBY - 34 BBY<span>

Events since that meeting did not go as James had planned. First, Kenobi was sent off to Bandomeer to the AgriCorps, with Jinn. Jinn had a mission on that planet, probably by the will of the Force. Soon after, Xanatos revealed himself. After facing the Dark Jedi, Jinn finally accepted Kenobi as his Padawan learner.

However, on one of their first missions, to Melida/Daan, a bit of misfortune occurred. They had rescued the Jedi Tahl, who had been blinded, but Kenobi officially left the Jedi Order. During that time, Jinn had mourned this loss.

It was also at this time that Prince Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan accepted Lily into the Royal House of Alderaan. She took on the professional name of Organa. James foresaw her representing Alderaan in the Galactic Senate one day.

Following this shocking event, James lost his arm after Xanatos invaded Jedi Temple, almost assassinating Yoda. This was followed by Kenobi's reentrance into the Jedi Order, but he was also emotionally tortured after the death of Bruck Chun. Xanatos escaped, but Kenobi faced murder trials. He was soon left off the hook.

Around this time, James, Sirius, and Remus formed a friendship with Jinn and Kenobi (or as they now addressed them, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan).

A year after the Marauders' arrival on Coruscant, James went on his first solo mission. Outraged by Xanatos' actions at the Jedi Temple, including the loss of his arm (which was replaced by a replacement limb) and the almost loss of his mentor and friend, James followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Telos IV. They finally confronted Xanatos, but when they finally had him cornered he took his own life, leaving Qui-Gon emotionally scarred.

On many other missions, the Marauders also developed friendships with Adi Gallia and her Padawan Siri Tachi, who grew close with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as well.

Five years after their arrival to Coruscant, James and Harry traveled to Alderaan and got to know the Alderaanian Prince and Lily's honorary family. Organa befriended James as well. James and Harry were considered honorary members of the royal family; James turned this down, as he was a Jedi.

A month later, Lily became the Senatorial aide to Senator Antilles, Lily Evans Potter Organa. Bail Prestor Organa became his other aide. Together Lily and Bail assisted Antilles on Senatorial arrangements.

Around this time, James discovered that Obi-Wan, now eighteen, had fallen in love with Siri Tachi. Qui-Gon had recently lost a woman he had fallen for, Tahl, and felt sympathy. Both he and Yoda discouraged the young Padawans' love. And James decided not to go against their wishes, so all he did was share his opinion that Obi-Wan and Siri would regret turning down their feelings.

Five years later, in the same year that James discovered that Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew had become Viceroy of the Trade Federation, he and Sirius and Remus became Jedi Knights, graduating earlier than most Jedi would have.

It was the later of actions of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum and a certain Senator that really changed events.


	3. Part II: 32 BBY: Darth Sidious

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

_Saak'ak _- 32 BBY

Viceroy Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew of the Trade Federation sat on the Trade Federation battleship _Saak'ak_. It roughly translated into Basic as _Profiteer_. Beside him sat his Neimoidian aide, the former Senator Nute Gunray.

Wormtail was rather confused. Recently he had been sent a rather strange gift. It was some kind of bird, but it was not something that the former Marauder would have found on his original home planet, Earth.

"What type of creature is that, Gunray?" he asked his aide upon its arrival.

Gunray's brow furrowed. "Why, this is a red-spotted pylat. They are rather rare. I cannot imagine where it could have - "

Gunray was cut off, as suddenly an incoming transmission cut him and Wormtail by surprise. It was probably the most intimidating figure Wormtail had seen. The figure was an older human male. Wormtail could not tell who the hell he was however. His face was covered by a dark black hood, and his body was covered in long simple black robes. He reminded Wormtail of someone, but he couldn't think of who that was.

The man looked at Wormtail and said, "_Greetings, Viceroy._"

Wormtail jumped to his feet. "Who the hell are you? You can't just barge in here!"

Gunray nodded in agreement. "This is a secure address. How did you - "

Wormtail decided it was time to trace the call, but the man only smiled.

"_Don't bother attempting to trace the origin of this communication. A trace will only lead you in circles and waste what limited time we have._"

Wormtail glared. "Who are you?"

But the man was not listening. "_Recently,_" he said, "_I sent you a gift. A red-spotted pylat._"

Wormtail glanced at him, intrigued. "So _you _sent it. Why?"

"_Consider it a token of my appreciation for the unrewarded work you have doen for the Trade Federation,_" the man replied. "_The Directorate fails to recognize your contributions._"

Wormtail had to agree on that. He thought about everything Chancellor Valorum and his allies were doing, and how the Trade Federation Directorate did nothing. Wormtail was no soldier, but he despised how limited he and the Neimoidians were. He was growing tired of the Republic's corruption. He had picked up on it ever since his arrival in the Neimoidian system twelve years ago.

Gunray, however, seemed suspicious of this mysterious man.

"Why are you hiding inside the cowl of your cloak?" he asked.

The man smiled. "_It is the clothing of my Order, Nute Gunray._"

Wormtail grew interested. _Order. _That term never had never been his ally. It made him think of both the Order of the Phoenix and the Jedi Order. Both which turned him against James, Sirius, and Remus. He was filled with a sudden fear that this was a Jedi, that his old friends were seeking revenge. He wanted to flee. But he didn't think he could escape.

"_No, Viceroy,_" said the man, as if reading his mind. "_I am no Jedi. Do I look like a Jedi to you?_"

And suddenly, Wormtail knew who he was reminded. This man reminded him of his old Master, Lord Voldemort.

He looked back on the history of the galaxy he had researched upon his arrival here. It led him to an impossible conclusion.

"Are you . . . _Sith_?" he asked.

The man smiled and Wormtail knew his suspicions were correct.

"_You may call me Darth Sidious,_" the man said.

Wormtail and Gunray exchanged glances.

"I've not heard of Darth Sidious," Gunray said.

Sidious smiled. "_Ah, but now that you have, our partnership is forged._"

Wormtail said, "You intrigue me, Lord Sidous. Is that your proper title."

"_Yes,_" Sidious said. "_You shall call me either 'Lord Sidious' or 'my lord'._"

Gunray laughed. "This has got to be a joke. The Sith have been extinct for a thousand years."

"_That's exactly what the Republic and the Jedi Order would like you to believe,_" Sidious countered, "_but we never disappeared. Through the centuries we have taken up just causes and revealed ourselves to select beings like yourself._"

Wormtail frowned. "Why would _we _be a just cause worthy of someone of your stature?"

Sidious smiled. "_You and I share an avid interest in where the Republic is headed, and I have deemed it time that we begin to work in concert._"

Wormtail opened his mouth, but Gunray snapped, "I won't be part of any covert schemes."

"_Truly?_" Sidious said. "_Do you think that out of millions of influential beings I would choose you without knowing you inside and out? You and Viceroy Pettigrew._"

Wormtail jumped. He had revealed his full name to very few people. Somehow this Sith Lord had learned his name.

Sidious smiled. "_Yes, Viceroy. I am aware that your place of origin is a mystery. But I know that you come from the same place as Senatorial aide Lily Organa, and Jedi Knights James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Your full name is Peter Pettigrew. You would be a great ally to me._"

Wormtail nodded. "I suppose I could be."

"_We are all shaped by our infantile desires, our longing for affection and attention, our fears of death. And judging by how far you two have come, it's clear that you were unrivaled and continue to be. Your years in the Senate, for example, Gunray. The clandestine meetings in the Claus Building, the Follin Restaurant in the Crimson Corridor, the funds you diverted to Pax Teem and Aks Moe, the secret dealings with Damask Holdings, the assassination of Vidar Kim - _"

Gunray held up a hand. "Enough! Enough! Do you mean to blackmail me?"

Sidious paused, but not from hesitation, Wormtail realized. Then he said, "_Perhaps you didn't hear me when I spoke of a partnership._"

Wormtail smiled. "Please ignore my aide, Lord. I would wish to ally with you. But he has a point: Why should we cooperate with you? I sense you have great power. And it scares me. Would you use this power against us?"

"_Not if you do as I say, Viceroy,_" Sidious growled. "_If you disobey me, I will kill you. If you betray me to the Republic or the Jedi, I will kill you. And if you question my orders, you will also be punished. Do I make myself clear?_"

Wormtail gulped. "Very," he said in a very small voice.

"_Now do you wish to ally with me?_" Sidious asked.

"How can we answer," asked Gunray, "when we know that you might strangle us should we refuse you?"

Sidious sighed. "_Partners don't strangle each other, Gunray. I would prefer to earn your trust. Are you agreeable to that?_"

"I am," Wormtail replied.

"_The here is my first gift to you: the Trade Federation is going to be betrayed. By Naboo, by the Republic, by the members of the Directorate. Only the two of you can provide the leadership that will be needed to keep the Federation from splintering. But first we must see to it that one of you is promoted to the Directorate."_

"Viceroy Pettigrew, then," said Gunray. "The current Directorate would never welcome a Neimoidian."

"_I see to it that a promotion is made, Viceroy,_" Sidious said to Wormtail. "_Once I've earned your for trust, I will expect you to take my suggestions to heart._"

"Yes, my lord," Wormtail replied. "I will."

"_Then we will speak again soon._"

And with that, Sidious' hologram vanished.

"Who the bloody hell was he?" Wormtail wanted to know. "And where did he come from?"

His Neimoidian aide provided no answers.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 32 BBY<span>

Shortly after James, Sirius, and Remus graduated to Jedi Knighthood, they heard that their friends Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were moving against Nebula Front, a terrorist organization, and its threats against the Trade Federation. While the two great Jedi were gone, James recognized that Harry was now thirteen years old.

He and his friends decided to accept Padawan apprentices. James, therefore, chose his son Harry Potter as his Padawan learner. Harry's jet black hair was soon cut in the style of a Padawan with a long thin braid.

Sirius chose not to take a Padawan even though many claimed that he would be a great Jedi Master. James was wary of how cynical his friend was becoming in recent years.

Remus accepted as his Padawan a young human female a year younger than Harry by name of Galilea Sage. Ironically, this was also Harry's best friend among the Padawans.

This seemed to be the start of a great partnership James and Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin and Galilea Sage.

It was when these partners allied with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that things began to change . . . for better or worse.


	4. Part III: 32 BBY: Eriadu

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Neimoidia - 32 BBY

Wormtail had to say that home of the Neimoidians was not somewhere he would want to visit if he had anywhere else to go. But as he oversaw the command of the Trade Federation, he had to be here.

He and Gunray now sat with two other Neimoidian aides, Hath Monchar and Rune Haako. They were doing as what was suggested by Darth Sidious. They were to introduce their underlings to the Sith Lord.

The problem was that they had allied with Nebula Front. The leader, Cohl, had run into Jedi. Wormtail was relieved to know that neither Jedi were his old friends.

Haako looked at the human Viceroy. "Welcome, Viceroy. We hope you have not come in vain."

Realizing what he was suggesting, Wormtail glared at the legal counsel.

Gunray made a hash gesture of dismissal. "He said he would come. That is enough for me."

"For you," Monchar muttered.

Wormtail glared. "He hasn't deceived us. Cohl's mates attacked and the _Revenue _was destroyed."

Haako's voice raised slightly. "And this is reason to rejoice? This plan of yours has cost the Trade Federation a class-I freighter and billions in aurodium."

Wormtail looked over and noticed Gunray's rather doubtful expression, and sighed.

"One ship and a bit of aurodium," he said. "If Lord Sidious is true, then we have little to fear."

_But him, _e added silently to himself.

Haako snorted. "But how can you be _sure_? What proof does he offer, Viceroy? He only contacts you by hologram, out of the ether. He can claim to be anyone."

Wormtail opened his mouth, then closed it. What if Haako was right?

Luckily, Gunray saved him. "Who would be brain-dead enough to make such a claim without being able to support it?"

"This bickering is pointless," Wormtail snapped. "Gunray. The holoprojector."

Gunray set the portable holoprojector on the table. Immediately, that dark figure that so reminded Wormtail of Lord Voldemort appeared.

"_I see, Viceroy,_" Darth Sidious began, "_that you have assembled your underlings, as I asked._"

Wormtail nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Sidious observed the room. "_I perceive an atmosphere of misgiving, Viceroy. Has the aftermath of our plan failed to please you?_"

Wormtail paled. "No, my lord. Not at all. It's the loss of the freighter and the aurodium that concerns my . . . _colleagues_."

"_Your colleagues fail to grasp the larger purpose, Viceroy,_" Sidious said disdainfully. "_Perhaps we need to reacquaint them with our intent to stir sympathy for the Trade Federation in the Senate. That is why we informed the Nebula Front militants of the shipment of aurodium. The loss of the ingots will further our cause. Soon you will have the politicians and bureaucrats eating out of your hands, and then the Trade Federation will at last have the droid army it needs. Baktoid, Haor Chall Engineering, and the Colicoids are waiting to fill your orders._"

Wormtail saw Gunray fidget, and he himself gulped with anxiety.

"_Do you have a problem, Viceroy?_" Sidious asked.

Wormtail gulped. "No, my lord. Nothing."

Sidious smiled. "_Good. I wouldn't want to have to kill you. With this droid army at your command, no one would dare question Neimoidia's authority to rule the space lanes._"

Haako risked himself in saying, "We'd welcome the ability to defend ourselves against pirates and agitators. But we don't wish to break the terms of our trade treaty with the Republic. Not when the price of a droid army is taxation of the free trade zones."

"_So you've heard about Chancellor Valorum's intentions,_" Sidious said.

"Yes, my lord," Wormtail replied. "What shall we do if - "

"_Don't panic, Viceroy Pettigrew,_" Sidious said coldly. "_Finis Valorum is our greatest ally in the Senate._"

Haako swallowed. "Lord Sidious has influence in the Senate?"

Wormtail couldn't believe that Haako was thick enough to believe that Sidious would so easily take that bait.

"_You will come to learn that there are many that do my bidding,_" Sidious said. "_They understand, as you will understand, that they serve themselves best by serving me._"

Haako and Monchar glanced at each other, and the latter informed the Sith Lord of what Gunray had informed him: that the Trade Federation Directorate would not trust a Neimoidian.

"They find us unnecessarily suspicious," he finished.

"_I am well aware of this, Monchar,_" Sidious rasped. "_But you must remember that foolish friends are no better than enemies._"

"Nevertheless," Monchar continued, "they will oppose this arrangement."

"_Then we will have to find some way to convince._"

Wormtail kneeled before the Sith before his allies could say anything more.

"We place ourselves in your hands, my lord."

Sidious nearly smiled. "_I thought you might see things my way, Viceroy. I know that you will not fail me in the future._"

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 32 BBY<span>

Jedi Knights James Potter and Remus Lupin stood with their respective Padawans, Harry Potter and Galilea Sage, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was then that the older Jedi noticed their old friends, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, standing in the hall.

Qui-Gon was speaking with another Jedi, the Mirialan Luminara Unduli.

"Did he bear any special grudge against the Trade Federation?" the old Jedi was asking.

Unduli shook her head. "No more than anyone else in my home system. The Trade Federation brought us into the Republic, though they did so at the expense of my world's resources.

"In the beginning, Arwen Cohl would hire himself out only to those whose cause he felt was justified. But over time - no doubt because of the blood he shed - he became nothing more than a pirate and a contract killer. He was said never to have betrayed a friend or an ally."

As she paused, James sensed her dismay and regret. "It is regrettable that history will remember the criminal Cohl rather than the exemplary Cohl. I was sad to hear that he had perished at Dorvalla."

James frowned at this; he had heard from Master Yoda Qui-Gon's suspicions. Arwen Cohl may not actually be dead.

Qui-Gon's expression clearly showed his doubt. Unduli noticed this.

"Did he not?" she asked.

"For now, I'll grant that he vanished at Dorvalla."

Unduli nodded with uncertainty. "Whether Cohl is dead or alive, the matter is in the hands of the Judicial Department, is it not?"

Qui-Gon hesitated, and James thought he knew why. He gotten to know the old man very well and Qui-Gon's desire to chase down Cohl was almost palpable.

"All that is certain is that Cohl's destiny is in hands other than mine."

Unduli nodded and turned away. As she did, Sirius met up with them, and the five Jedi walked over to their two friends.

"Qui-Gon!" James called. "Obi-Wan! Welcome back."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiled when they saw the others.

"It's good to be back, Master Potter," said Obi-Wan.

"Ah, call me James, kid," said James. Sometimes Obi-Wan's extreme by-the-book manner was tiring.

"Galilea, Harry," said Remus, "let us introduce you to Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon smiled at the teenagers. Looking at James and Remus, he said, "Your Padawans?"

"And my son," said James. "Please meet Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn," said Harry.

"And this is my Padawan, Galilea Sage," said Remus.

"How's it going, Master?" said Galilea, far less formal than Harry. Unlike her best friend's distinct Coruscanti accent, Galilea's was vaguely Corellian.

"It's all right, young Galilea," said Qui-Gon.

"Seriously, Qui-Gon," said Sirius, "how is iot going? We heard about what happened with Captain Cohl."

"Surely, you've heard the briefing I gave the Council," said Qui-Gon.

"Yes," said James, "but we hear you doubt Cohl's demise?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Don't be surprised if that mercenary returns in our lives."

* * *

><p><span>Senate Arena - Senate Building - Coruscant - 32 BBY<span>

Senatorial aide Lily Evans Organa stood beside her honorary cousin, Prince Bail Prestor Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan. Bail was also a Senatorial aide. They stood beside Senator Bail Antilles. They stood in the pod of Alderaan.

Looking around the Senate Arena, Lily found that she could identify many in the Senate, even if she didn't know them personally. Senator Palpatine of Naboo stood with aides Kinman Doriana and Sate Pestage. She recognized the Koorivar Senator Passel Argente, the Twi'lek Senator Orn Free Taa, the Neimoidian Senator Lott Dod, the Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr, the Corellian Senator Com Fordox, the Brodo Asogi Senator Greblieps, and the Aqualish Senator Po Nudo.

And of course she recognized the older human Supreme Chancellor, Finis Valorum. He was the one speaking before the Senate.

"Delegates of the Galactic Senate, we find ourselves beset by confluence of sobering challenges. Frayed at its far-flung borders by internecine skirmishes and hollowed at its very heart by corruption, the Republic is in grave danger of unraveling. Recent events in the Mid and Outer Rim demand that we stem the rising tide of strife by restoring order and balance. So dire is our plight, that even extreme measures should not be dismissed out of hand."

Lily knew that Valorum's words were true. If they were to ignore this, then they would soon have a war on their hands.

"The free trade zones were originally created to foster exchange between the Core Worlds and the outlying systems of the Mid and Outer Rims. At the time, it was thought that free and open trade would prove a benefit to all concerned. But those zones have since become a haven not only for smugglers and pirates, but also for shipping and trading cartels that have availed themselves of the liberties we ensured, by setting themselves up as entities of political and military leverage."

Lily exchanged looks with Bail. Something about this didn't seem right to her.

"The Trade Federation comes before us with a request that we do something to safeguard commerce in the outlying sectors. They are within their rights to request this, and we are obliged by our covenant to respond. But in a very real sense it is the questionable practices of the Trade Federation that have made it a target for thieves and terrorists."

Valorum had raised his voice now, as his words had faced controversy.

"This will only alienate him with the Trade Federation," Antilles muttered.

"I agree, Senator Antilles," said Lily. "What is the Chancellor playing at?"

"In the same way," Valorum continued, "we must accept some of the blame for this, since it was this body that granted the Trade Federation such latitude, and it is this body that has chosen to turn deaf ear time and again to what transpires in the outlying systems. The practice cannot be allowed to continue. The Trade Federation has become a bloated creature, ingesting lesser concerns and refusing to do business with worlds that seek to ship with its few remaining competitors. It would not be overstatement to say that these trade zones are no longer free.

"And yet the Trade Federation comes before us to solicit our help in putting an end to the disorder it has fashioned.

"The Federation asks for protection - as if this body can blithely deploy a military force against the pirates and terrorists who prey on the Federation's freighters. As if this body could provide starfighters and Dreadnaughts and, in so doing, turn the free trade zones into contested space - a battleground.

"There is, however, a solution to all this. If the Trade Federation wants _us _to ensure that the outlying systems be made safe for commerce - a task that will require action from this body, as well as from the many systems that lie within the free trade zones - then those planetary systems must be brought into the Republic as member worlds. Those worlds that the Trade Federation currently represents in the Senate must abjure their affiliation with the Federation and bring their individual voices to this hall, to be heard as autonomous systems once more."

Lily heard some grumbling at the Chancellor's words, but she found he made sense. The Trade Federation should not be allowed to represent these systems. It would be best to allow the systems to represent themselves.

"We urge that the worlds of the free trade zones move quickly and decisively. Terrorist groups like the Nebula Front are merely the tip of a more deep-seated discontent. By working in accordance, the volunteer militaries and space corps of the affected systems can quell local insurrections before they swell to widespread revolution.

"The direct consequence on this will be the abolition of the free trade zones. The trade routes to those outlying systems that join the Republic would henceforth be subject to the same taxation that applies to routes in the Core, the Colonies, and the Inner Rim. I urge you to consider that such action is long overdue. For free trade is no longer that when all trade is controlled by one cartel."

There were many cheers and boos at the Chancellor's speech. Lily and the other Alderaanians were among the cheering. But as she expected it was the Neimoidians who rejected this idea. She saw Senator Dod's platform move to the center.

"We recognize Delegate Lott Dod," Valorum said, "representing the Trade Federation."

"We submit that the Senate does not have the right or the authority to enact taxation of the outlying trade zones," Dod announced. "This is nothing more than a ploy to break up our consortium

"It was the Trade Federation who opened the hyperlanes to the outlying, who risked the lives of its space-faring captains to bring formerly primitive worlds into the Republic, and new resources into the Core.

"Now we learn that we are expected to defend ourselves against the mercenaries and pirates who masquerade as freedom fighters, merely to enrich themselves at our expense. We come before you asking for aid, and instead become the victim of an indirect attack."

Lily listened with disdain as other Senators yelled encouragement at the greedy Senator.

"If the Senate does not wish to intercede with the Nebula Front - or if it is incapable of doing so - then we must at least grant us what we need to defend ourselves. As it is, we are defenseless in the face of far superior fighters."

Valorum nodded in response. "Commissions can be appointed to determine if additional defense capabilities are warranted at this time."

Dod's speech was responded to by Malastare's Gran Senator Ainlee Teem.

"Since the Trade Federation is willing to defend itself, as its own expense, there is no justification for taxing the trade routes. We have precendent in the Corporate Alliance. Otherwise, it appears that the Republic is interested in nothing more than skimming profits from those who endangered themselves to blaze the hyperspace routes now and by one and all."

Antilles grimaced. "I'm going to have to speak on this."

And immediately, Lily felt there pod moving forward.

"Supreme Chancellor," Antilles said, "under no circumstances should the Senate allow the Trade Federation to augment its droid defenses. If the Nebula Front has succeeded in making certain sectors dangerous, then the Federation should avoid those trouble spots until such time as the involved sectors find a way to counter terrorism. By sanctioning increases to the Trade Federation's defenses, we imperil the balance of power throughout the Outer Rim."

Orn Free Taa glared at Antilles. "And what becomes of the worlds in those contested sectors? How do we trade with the Core? With whom do we ship?"

And then the arguments continued, from Wookiees to Sullustans, Bimms to Bothans. Even Valorum's mediating attempts did nothing. Finally, it ended as a very powerful Senator chose to speak, one highly respected.

"We recognize the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

Palpatine nodded. "Supreme Chancellor, may I suggest that, while many important points have been made, these issues are far from resolved, and should perhaps be explored in greater depth in a different forum, after everyone has had an opportunity to reflect on what has been said."

"I concur with that," Lily said quietly to Bail and Antilles.

Appearing confused, Valorum asked, "And what sort of forum, Senator Palpatine?"

"Before the motion goes to committee, I propose that a summit he held, where delgates from the Trade Federation and its signatory members can meet openly to offer their solutions to these . . . 'sobering challenges,' as you say."

"Do you have a specific location, Senator?" Valorum asked.

Palpatine pondered the question, then said, "May I suggest . . . Eriadu?"

Lily smiled at this. Finally things were progressing further. They might reach a peaceful resolution yet.


	5. Part IV: 32 BBY: Hath Monchar

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno or Michael Reaves**

_Saak'ak _ over Neimoidia - 32 BBY

Wormtail was amazed by the alarming chain of events since Senator Palpatine proposed the summit on Eriadu. The Supreme Chancellor had traveled to Eriadu and met with Lieutenent Governor Wilhuff Tarkin. Shortly after, Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yaddle, Depa Billaba, Saesee Tiin, Remus Lupin, and Vergere aarrived with Padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi and Galilea Sage. Wormtail had been surprised to see his old friend Lupin once more, even distantly.

It was discovered that Nebula Front had allied with a man called Havac who conspired to set an army of Baktoid battle droids onto Tarkin's estate. Arwen Cohl had believed the target to be Chancellor Valorum, apparently. It was not. Wormtail had been able to piece together that Havac was an ally of Darth Sidious.

However, the Jedi and Cohl failed to prevent a lone sniper from misfiring on Valorum. In the following fire, every member of the Trade Federation Directorate was killed. Many in the Federation were filled with Neimoidians. The only non-Neimoidian was now Viceroy Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.

But this small victory had been ruined by the actions of Valorum. Now the free trade routes were no longer. Wormtail was outraged by this taxation, and he knew his Neimoidian employees felt the same way.

Just as Wormtail was about to call in protest the taxation, a hologram rose. Darth Sidious apparently had a plan.

"_Congratulations on your promotion, Viceroy,_" he rasped.

"Thank you, my lord," said Wormtail. "I had not expected you to assassinate the entire Directorate - "

"_That I would what?_" Sidious interrupted. "_Perhaps you imagined that I would act with greater subtlety, is that it? Now there is no onw to stand in your way of acquiring an army or directing the future course of the Trade Federation._"

Nute Gunray, Hath Monchar, Rune Haako, and Daultay Dofine looked Wormtail with great anxiety.

"I apologize, Lord Sidious," he stammered.

Sidious waved off his apology. "_Soon I will be taking steps to eliminate some of your other competitors. But that does not concern you. Instead, I want you to devote your energies to becoming familiar with the capabilities of your newly acquired toys - your battle droids, and starfighters, and landing craft. Have Baktoid and Haor Chall Engineering been filling your orders on schedule?_"

"Yes, my lord," said Wormtail. "They have."

"But at exorbitant cost," Gunray put in.

Sidious glared. "_Don't try my patience with talk of credits, Gunray. There is more at stake than the health of your financial accounts._"

It was Wormtail's turn to glare at Gunray. Turning back to Sidious, he said, "Sorry about him, Lord. What would . . . what would you have me do?"

"_We are going to put your army to a test._"

Wormtail looked at his aides. The Viceroy saw his look of great fear mirrored on the aliens' faces.

"A test?" Monchar said.

Sidious seemed to the observe the scene, before he spoke again. "_I suspect that you are hardly thrilled by the Senate's sanction of taxation of the trade routes._"

Wormtail nodded, anger replacing fear. "They have no right."

"_Of course not. And what better way to demonstrate your displeasure than through a trade blockade._"

Wormtail thought about this. That _would _make sense.

Gunray opened his mouth, but Wormtail glared and he shut it. Turning to Sidious, the Viceroy asked, "What planet do you suggest, my lord?"

Sidious smiled. "_I was thinking of striking the homeworld of the Senator who was most responsible for championing the taxation bill: Naboo._"

In tones of great bewilderment, Haako asked, "Naboo?"

Sidious nodded. "_Senator Palpatine is adept at dissembling his real nature. You scarcely realize how much damage he has already caused._"

Wormtail's outrage at the taxation was suddenly at war with his natural self-preservation and cowardice.

"But my lord," he protested, "is that even legal? I cannot see Valorum going for it."

"_I have a surprise in store for feeble-minded Finis Valorum,_" Sidious replied. "_What's more, the scandal surrounding the Supreme Chancellor has led many Senators to rethink the taxation legislation. Few will grumble about a trade embargo of a world so distant from the Core._"

Monchar looked even more fearful that Wormtail felt. "What about the Jedi?"

Wormtail gulped. He hadn't even thought about that! At the very least, he knew only his brains and cowardly will to live had kept him alive all these years. He would not do good in an actual fight against a Jedi, especially one of his old friends.

But Sidious just smiled. "_They are already constrained from interfering._"

Gunray stepped forward. "But if they do, my lord?"

"_We will not be subtle in dealing with them._"

And so it was decided. Together the Dark Lord of the Sith conspired with the greedy Trade Federation. It would have gone just smoothly, Wormtail thought, if it hadn't been for the traitor Monchar.

They had been conspiring for a while now, when Wormtail noticed Hath Monchar's conspicuous disappearance. And of course, when Sidious contacted them that was the first thing he noticed.

"_There are only four of you._"

Wormtail got to his feet and approached the Sith, unsure of what else to say, but, "That . . . that is true, my lord."

"_I see you, Pettigrew, and your lackeys Gunray, Haako, and Dofine. Where is the fifth one? Where is Monchar?_"

Wormtail stepped back in fear. What was he to do? Damn that awful son of a gundark? Why did Monchar have to disappear now? Did he not realize how angry Sidious would be? He should have realized that Sidious would never let him get away.

But that was of little importance. What was he, Peter Pettigrew, to do? He remembered what Sidious told him would happen to those who betrayed him or disobeyed his commands, He did not want to be killed. But he did not have the imformation the Sith Lord wanted.

"_Well?_" Sidious demanded.

Wormtail looked for assistance. Gunray stepped forward.

_Finally!_

"He has taken ill, my lord," the Viceroy's aide lied. "Too much rich food. He . . . he has a delicate constitution."

Wormtail looked at Gunray, trying to hide his disbelief. That was a rather thick-headed excuse. There was no way the Sith would buy it.

To his astonishment, however, Sidious nodded. "_I see. Very well, then - the five of us shall discuss the contingency plans should the trade embargo fail. Monchar can be briefed on them when he recovers._"

And the Sith Lord began to describe what they would do. Wormtail could only think that Monchar would have to be found . . . and quickly. Without arousing the suspicions of Darth Sidious.

* * *

><p><span>Days later<span>

Wormtail had soon learned what was the most probable fate of Hath Monchar. His deputies Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and Daultay Dofine entered his personal suite on the _Profiteer_.

"I have news," Gunray said lowly.

"About the bounty hunter?" Wormtail asked. The Viceroy knew that Gunray had commanded Rune Haako to hire a bounty hunter to track down the elusive Neimoidian.

Gunray shook his head. "It might be related to them, though. One of our people was killed."

He gestured to Haako and Dofine, and Wormtail knew that he meant a Neimoidian.

"Monchar?" asked the Viceroy.

Dofine shrugged. "At this point, we don't know for certain. There was evidently an explosion, although the investigation is unclear as to whether that was the cause of death. Genetic ID verification is pending."

"However," Gunray continued in a low voice as if he expected Sidious to appear now, "a piece of singed Neimoidian cloth was uncovered, once part of a miter of the office of Deputy Viceroy."

"And," Haako added, "they, also, uncovered the body of one other being: the bounty hunter Mahwi Lihnn. I think we must admit the conclusion that Hath Monchar is no longer among the living."

Dofine looked at the human. "What do we do? What do we tell Lord Sidious?"

"What indeed?" Gunray agreed. "There are no shortage of lies we can come up with - but will Lord Sidious believe us?"

Wormtail nodded. "That is the all-important question. The answer, however, is unfortunately negative. The Sith Lord will be to cunning to fall for it. In fact, we must allow the theory that Lord Sidious is responsible for Monchar's death."

"If that is true, we may have few worries," said Gunray. "But if it's not . . . well, we'll have to tell Lord Sidious _something_."

Wormtail almost smiled, as an idea formed in his head. "No. We don't have to tell him anything. Unless he asks us, of course."

Gunray, Haako, and Dofine smiled at this plan.

"Yes," Haako agreed. "Only if he asks us."

* * *

><p><span>Yoda's Quarters - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 32 BBY<span>

James watched his former Jedi Master as he sat on his chair, his tiny feet hanging off the ground. Next to him sat Korun Jedi Mace Windu. And on either side of where James sat sat Remus and Qui-Gon. And on the other side of Yoda sat Sirius.

They were concerned because of the mysterious disappearance of Jedi Master Anoon Bondara and his Padawan Darsha Assant.

Mace Windu was the first to speak. "I have not deemed it necessary to call a general meeting of the Council concerning this yet. Nevertheless, it is a problem that in my opinion warrants discussion."

Yoda nodded. "Of the Black Sun matter you speak."

"Yes," Mace replied, "specifically of Oolth the Fondorian, and the Padawan Darsha Assant, who was sent to bring him here."

"Has there been any word from her?" Qui-Gon asked.

"None," Mace replied. "It has been almost forty-eight hours. The mission should not have taken more than four or five at the most."

"Anoon Bondara has vanished, as well," James added. "I sincerely doubt that to be a mere coincidence."

The other Jedi nodded in agreement.

"Nothing happens by accident," Qui-Gon said, quoting his most famous phrase.

James nodded at Qui-Gon, then turned his attention to his oldest mentor since arriving in the Temple.

"What do you think, Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Has he gone to search for young Darsha, do you think?" Sirius added.

"Understandable," Qui-Gon said. "Darsha is his Padawan. If he felt she was in danger, he would look into it."

"I know I would, if Harry were in that position," James added.

"As any Jedi would," Remus said. "But why not inform the Council? And why has there been no communication from either Anoon or Darsha?"

Silence fell as the six Jedi Masters pondered the questions. Then Yoda said, "Some infraction on her part, perhaps he knew or suspected. Want to protect her from repercussions, he would."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Anoon has always been one to chafe at rules and restrictions."

James wondered if Qui-Gon saw the irony in that statement. Mace obviously did, as he looked at Qui-Gon and raised an eyebrow. Qui-Gon smiled slightly and shrugged.

"That makes sense," said Sirius. From his grin, James knew that the irony had not been lost on him either.

Mace nodded in agreement. "However, as noble as Anoon Bondara's intentions no doubtfully are, we cannont have him and Assant acting without the knowledge or consent of the Council."

"Agreed we are on this matter," said Yoda. "Send an investigator we must."

"Yes," Mace said. "But who? With the current state of affairs in the Galactic Senate, all our senior members are on standby alert, and may continue to be for some time."

James smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't we send my son on this mission."

"Yes," Remus agreed. "You could send my Padawan as well."

Yoda and Mace exchanged frowns.

"I don't know," said Mace. "Harry Potter and Galilea Sage are still rather young. They're barely even teenagers, let alone Padawans."

Qui-Gon came to his friend's rescue here. "You could send _my _Padawan with Harry and Galilea. Together, the three of them should get to the bottom of this mystery."

Yoda and Mace nodded in agreement.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" said Yoda. "Potentially strong in the Force he is, as are Harry Potter and Galilea Sage. A good choice he would be."

Mace got to his feet. "We are decided, then. Qui-Gon, James, Remus, you are to brief your Padawans. Kenobi, Potter, and Sage should head out immediately. There is something about all this . . . "

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "No accident this was. But great faith in your Padawan I have, James."

He smiled gently at the man he had spent ten years training in the ways of the Force. James knew he wasn't singling out Harry, but that he was complimenting his old Padawan.

James smiled. "Thank you, my Master. Harry will leave for the Crimson Corridor immediately."

"As will Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon.

"And Galilea," Remus added.

"May the Force be with them," said Yoda softly.


	6. Part V: 32 BBY: Dal Perhi

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno or Michael Reaves**

Crimson Corridor - Coruscant - 32 BBY

Harry and Galilea traveled down to the Coruscant with Obi-Wan at their side. Harry did not know the older Padawan as well as his father did, but he had always liked him

Looking around the underworld, he muttered, "It's like a whole 'nother world."

Galilea nodded. "Yeah."

"Enough chatter," said Obi-Wan. "We need to find Darsha and Master Bondara."

Reaching in the Force, Harry felt a menacing presence on this planet that he couldn't place.

"What is that?" he asked, looking up at Obi-Wan.

The Stewjonian Padawan frowned. "I'm not sure. Let's try over here."

He took them over to a human male in his late teens. Harry wasn't sure what they were going to find here. He did, however, sense that Darsha Assant had come across this teenager.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan demanded.

The man looked confused. "I - I don't know who you're - "

Galilea stepped forward. "Oh, I think you do, Green Hair."

She used the nickname in a way that told Harry she was mocking the boy's strange green hair.

Obi-Wan gestured at a fallen skyhopper. "The Padawan who owned this skyhopper. Tell me quickly, or - "

Harry could have grinned at what Obi-Wan did next: his hand neared his lightsaber, achieving the right affect. Sometimes a veiled threat could work wonders.

"Green Hair" was sweatuing now. "All _right_ - we messed with her a little, but we took the hint when she chopped off Nig's hand, y'know? I mean, she wanted the ship so bad, she could have it, right?"

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

Green Hair shrugged with bewilderment.

"Was a Fondorian male with her?" Galilea added.

Green Hair scoffed. "Him? The hawk-bats got _him_. What was left, the street trash dragged off."

Harry sighed with despair. He looked at Galilea.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Not sure, mate," Galilea replied.

"There was some more Jedi," Green Hair added. "I didn't see it, but I heard about it."

And through questing, the three Padawans discovered that two robed figures had been seen in a high-speed chase and later dueled one another in battle.

What had happened? The more they questioned, the more confused they became.

One witness insidted tgat he'd seen a Twi'lek male and human female in askycar shortly before the duel.

"Darsha and Master Bondara," said Galilea. "But what the hell has happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Their clues soon led them to a nightclub known as the Tusken Oasis. It was so bright that Harry almost thought he was in the upper levels again. This was once the base of the Hutt crime lord Yanth. The Hutt appeared to have died from mysterious circumstances. The Padawans wondered whether or not Darsha and Bondara.

Obi-Wan, Harry, and Galilea approached the blue-skinned, eight-limbed bartender.

"Whar' ya wan'?" he asked in thickly accented Basic.

"I'm looking for information," said Obi-Wan.

Harry could almost feel the tension build, as the bartender said, "Don' hav'ny."

Harry sensed danger almost immediately. But Obi-Wan was faster.

"Jump," he said. He had nor even raised his voice.

The three Padawans jumped to the ground and Obi-Wan was first to activate his lightsaber to deflect blasterfire from the alien bartender. Harry and Galilea activated their blades and turned on two menacing Rodians. With a gesture, the two teenagers had knocked the Rodians' blasters to the ground.

"As my friend said," said Galilea, glaring around the room, "we only want information."

Harry was impressed with her calm voice. Few people, even a Jedi, could show so much aggression with out anger or malice. He had dueled her during practice numerous times, and this had always impressed him.

The younger Padawans guarded the Rodians, as Obi-Wan glared at the bartender.

"That's enough, boys," said short, muscular human male standing behind the Rodians. "Our Jedi guests aren't the problem here. Are you, mates?"

Obi-Wan turned to face the human. "Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi. And these are my associates Harry Potter and Galilea Sage. As we told your bartender, all we want is information."

The human nodded. "I'm looking for information, too, young Jedi. Perhaps we can help each other. My name is Dal Perhi."

"I suppose we could, sir," Harry replied.

Perhi led the Padawans downa short flight of stairs and along a corridor.

"Sorry about thr rough stuff," he apologized, "but we had to be sure that you were real Jedi. The fact that neither of the three of you harmed any of my boys offers no words. The Jedi are known, after all, for valuing life."

Harry noted the tone of sarcasm in Perhi's voice. He shoulld have expected much from an operative from Black Sun.

Obi-Wan seemed to realize this to, as he said, "You realize if I hadn't been a Jedi, I would likely be dead now."

Perhi nodded. "As I said, a simple precaution. You'll see why in a minute. Just doing business, Jedi."

"Is this about Yanth the Hutt, Master Perhi?" asked Galilea.

The gangster glanced at the young Padawan. "Very good, Jedi Sage."

As the entered the throne room, the first thing Harry noticed was the strong hint of the dark side in this room. It was the same dark feeling he had felt earlier. The seconf thing he noticed were the dead bodies of several Gamorreans, one Chevin, and Yanth the Hutt. The last and most strangest thing was the fact that the Hutt's injuries seem to be lightsaber burns. This added much more to Harry's suspicions about that dark presence.

Galilea noticed something else. "That's odd. Hutts are usually very difficult to kill. Their organs are too well protected. That and that the fact that wounds seem to have originated from a lightsaber say that the assassin was a brilliant warrior."

"That's what I thought," Perhi added. "I was hoping that Jedi such as yourselves would be able to shed some light onto the situation."

Harry wasn't sure that they, as mere Padawans, could use the Force to find the killer. Maybe more powerful Masters like Mace Windu, Rahm Kota, or his father, but not them. They weren't even Jedi Knights yet. Harry and Galilea were barely even Padawans. Harry hadn't even been on a real mission before this one.

All he really felt was a strong presence of the dark side, coupled with a little corruption. And he told Perhi such.

"But it is very conjecture and ambiguous," he added.

"Perhaps if we were here a bit earlier - " Obi-Wan began.

Obviously disappointed, Perhi waved it off and said, "Not your fault. Thanks anyway."

Harry wanted to know who the hell this dark assassin was, but he was relieved that it wasn't Darsha or Bondara.

"No one saw who did this?" Obi-Wan asked Perhi.

"No. You'd think there'd be at least one witness, but everyone says they couldn't get a good look at him, even when he ran right by them."

_Sounds Force senstive, _Harry thought. But he knew better than to say it out loud.

Obi-Wan nodded, and the thrre Padawans started to go.

"Jedi?"

Harry stopped. "Yes?" he, Galilea, and Obi-Wan asked simutaneously.

"I've never had the pleasure of seeing one of your work until today. What you three did up at that bar - are all Jedi that good?"

"No, they're not," Obi-Wan replied.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. We're only students."

Galilea smirked. "Most Jedi are better."

And the left the gangster to his apprehension.

* * *

><p>In the end, the three Padawans never discovered the identity of Yanth's attacker or what had gone down between him and Darsha and Bondara. Some time later, they did discover Darsha Assant's lightsaber. They were forced to conclude that the female human Padawan was dead.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Senate Hall - Coruscant - 32 BBY<span>

Lily stood beside Bail Antilles and Bail Organa. She was thinking over the strange mood the members of the Senate when it happened.

She jumped to her feet as a scruffy-looking Corellian male staggered onto the Senate Hall. She wasn't sure who he was. But the Senate Guards began rushing her, Bail, and Antilles. But -

"Wait!"

It was Senator Palpatine. He approached the Corellian, and said, "What's the matter, my good fellow? What brings you here in this extreme state?"

The Corellian pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the Naboo Senator. Lily couldn't see what it was, but Palpatine seemed satisfied.

"Yes," she heard the Corellian gasp. " . . . must reach . . . Very important."

She was too far to catch some of the words he said. It was then that she noticed the stump of the Corellian's arm.

Palpatine noticed it, too. "You're injured!"

He turned to the guards. "This man requires hospitalization immediately! And protection from assassins, as well, by the look of it."

The Corellian collapsed into a chair. As he began to pass out, he muttered something to Senator Palpatine.

The Naboo smiled. "Don't worry, my brave friend. I'll take care of it. Everything will be all right now."

The Corellian managed to say something more, and Lily was sure he had expressed his gratitude to Palpatine.

Like her son, Lily would later wonder about these events. From James, she had learned that the Corellian was Lorn Pavan, a former employee of the Jedi and the father of the one of the Jedi younglings.

But whatever had happened with Pavan, she never found out. Pavan was soon found dead in his apartment.

It wouldn't be long before the dark warrior Harry sensed and Pavan's assassin were discovered to be one and the same.


	7. Part VI: 32 BBY: Invasion of Theed

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

_Saak'ak _- over Naboo - 32 BBY

Unfortunately for Wormtail, when the Blockade of Naboo finally came around, he didn't feel any braver. Especially because of the inevitable arrival of ambassadors for Supreme Chancellor Valorum. He was anxious about facing repercussions. But he had been a politician for the best part of twelve years, he knew how to hide his anxiety.

"Viceroy."

Wormtail turned toward his chief communications officer, Tey How.

"We're receiving a transmission from Republic cruiser _Radiant VII_."

"Patch it through," Wormtail ordered.

Immediately, two humans in Judicial uniforms appeared on the vidscreen. The transponder identified them as Captain Maori Madakor and Lieutenent Antidar Williams.

"_With all due respect, Viceroy,_" Madakor said, "_the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor have requested that they be allowed to board immediately._"

Wormtail swallowed his fear and nodded. If Lord Sidious were correct, he couldn't be punished for the trade embargo.

"Yes, yes, Captain, of course," he said. "We would be happy to receive the Ambassadors at their convenience. Happy to, Captain."

Tey How cut the transmission and Wormtail watched as a crimson-colored cruiser landed on the hangar. He, then, lost sight of the ship. He turned to the silver protocol droid beside him.

"You," he ordered. "Go greet the Ambassadors."

"As you wish, Viceroy Pettigrew," the TC-series protocol unit said in a feminine voice.

That didn't wait long for the TC to return.

"Well, this is interesting," it said. "It appears that the Ambassadors are Jedi Knights."

Wormtail, Gunray, and Dofine straightened in alarm.

"What did you say?" Gunray barked.

The TC was unresponsive to the merchants' alarmed expressions. "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights. One of them is a Jedi Master. I am quite certain of it."

"Describe them," Wormtail barked with fear. "Did the Jedi have jet black messy hair with hazel eyes?"

"I don't believe so, sir," the TC replied.

"Long black hair with grey eyes and a youthful expression?"

The TC replied in the negative.

"Scarred with auburn hair and a rather weary expression?"

Again that was a 'no'.

"Jet black hair with vivid green eyes?"

And there that ruled James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Lily was a member of the Senate so he didn't have to worry about them sending her. But he was no less worried by this.

Neither, it seemed, was Dofine.

"I knew it!" he cried. "They were sent to force a settlement! The game's up! Blimey, we're done for!"

Wormtail and Gunray were equally worried, but as the leaders of the Trade Federation, they had to appear calm.

"Stay calm!" Wormtail urged. "I'll wager the Senate is completely unaware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves in this matter."

Gunray agreed. "Go," he said to Dofine. "Distract them."

"I will contact Lord Sidious," Wormtail added.

Dofine gaped at them. "Are you two brain-dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi Knights! Send the droid!"

Once it was gone, Dofine summoned Haako into the room.

It took a few moments for the hologram to appear, as if Sidious were irritated with the Federation contacting him.

"_What is it?_" he demanded.

Wormtail swallowed. "The Chancellor's Ambassadors are Jedi, my lord."

"_Jedi_," Sidious muttered. He smiled. "_Are you sure?_"

Wormtail nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Dofine glared at the Sith Lord. "This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious! The blockade is finished! We dare not go up against Jedi Knights!"

Wormtail silently cursed. That was not going to be helpful.

But Sidious smiled. "_Are you saying you would rather go up against me, Dofine? I am amused._" Turning to Gunray, he barked, "_Viceroy!_"

Wormtail stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

Sidious's voice had gone low and cold. "_I don't want this stunted piece of slime to pass within my sight again. Do you understand?_"

Wormtail paled and ushered Dofine out of the room. Once he was gone, Sidious said, "_This turn of events is unfortunate, but not fatal. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops. At once._"

Wormtail was worried. "Is that legal?"

"_I will _make _it legal._"

"What about the Jedi?" Wormtail asked.

"_The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately._"

As soon as Sidious vanished, Wormtail turned to Gunray and Haako.

"Blow up their ship. I want an army of battle droids to apprehend them."

Things seemed to be going as planned. _Radiant VII _exploded, killing Madakor and Williams. And afterward, they gased the waiting room, killing the red-spotted pylat and hopefully the Jedi. But it was not meant to be.

He sent the battle droids out to destroy what was left of them. Instead, however, the Jedi activated their lightsabers and fought of the droids. One Jedi managed to stab his lightsaber into the hatch.

Wormtail and Gunray exchanged fearful looks.

"Close the blast doors! Now!"

The Jedi stopped and Wormtail began to breathe a sigh of relief. But then the Jedi just stabbed right through the blast door.

"They're still coming through," Haako moaned.

"This is impossible!" Gunray cried, and he cursed in the ancient Neimoidian language Pak Pak. That was an assumption; Wormtail did not understand that ancient Neimoidian language.

Wormtail ordered droidekas - battle droids shaped like their Colicoid creators - to apprehend the Jedi. This had the desired effect. Because of the droidekas' shield generators, the Jedi were forced to retreat.

"We have them on the run," Haako muttered.

How announced that the Jedi had gone up the ventilation shaft. Wormtail was about to order a search when an incoming message from Theed came through.

He recognized Amidala, the Queen of the Naboo.

Gunray smiled. "At least we are getting results."

Wormtail approached the vidscreen. "The Trade Federation is honored that you have chosen to come before us, Your Highness."

"_You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy,_" Amidala cut him off. "_Your trade boycott of our planet has ended._"

Wormtail feigned confusion. "Not the last time I checked, milady. I cannot imagine what you are - "

Amidala ignored him. "_I have word that the Senate is finally voting on the matter._"

Wormtail gulped. "I see."

"_I have had enough of this, Viceroy,_" said Amidala with a cold edge to her voice. "_I am aware that the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement. What is it to be?_"

Wormtail was beginning to sweat and he hoped the Queen didn't notice. He lied, "I was not aware of any Ambassadors. You must be . . . mistaken."

Surprised, Amidala studied Wormtail carefully. "_Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time._"

"Your Highness," said Wormtail, "we would never act without the approval and permission of the Senate. You assume too much."

Amidala looked at him coldly. "_We shall see._"

And with that, the transmission blinked out.

"I don't care if she suspects our attack," said Wormtail. "We must stop all communication down there."

"But then we will reveal ourselves," said Haako. "We'd really be breaking the law - "

"Don't forget, Rune," said Wormtail. "These are Naboo. They are as well known as being pacifists as you Neimoidians are known to be cowards. If I'm sure of anything, it is that Queen Amidala will do anything to prevent a war. Disobeying Darth Sidious is the greater threat."

And the invasion was on schedule.

* * *

><p><span>During the Invasion of Naboo . . .<span>

Wormtail contacted Lord Sidious as soon as the Federation forces had invaded Theed. They would soon capture Queen Amidala. But the Jedi still remained elusive.

"The invasion is on schedule, my lord," he said. "Our army nears Theed."

"_Good. Very good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept that your blockade has been successful._"

Gunray spoke up here. "The Queen has faith the Senate will side with her."

"_Queen Amidala is young and naive,_" Sidious growled. "_You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy._"

Wormtail bowed. "Thank, my Lord Sidious."

And the hologram blinked out.

Haako looked at his two superiors. "You didn't tell him."

"About the missing Jedi?" said Gunray dismissively. "No need to report that until we have something to report."

Haako nodded. "Quite right. No need."

But it was long until Sidious had discovered the truth himself, and Wormtail would be held responsible.

"_You disappoint me, Viceroy,_" he hissed.

"My lord - " Wormtail began.

"_Worse, you defy me! Didn't I warn you what would happen if I didn't receive total obedience?_"

Wormtail paled and knelt to the ground. "My lord, I - I apologize . . . These Jedi . . . I . . . "

"They're very resourceful, my lord," Gunray added in tones of equal fear to Wormtail's. "Not easily destroyed - "

"_Alive, then, Gunray?_"

"No, no, I'm sure they're dead," Gunray stammered.

Wormtail looked up. "Yes. They must be. We just haven't . . . haven't confirmed it yet."

Sidious ignored them. "_Never mind. In time the Jedi will reveal themselves. And when they do, I will deal with them myself. Understood?_"

Wormtail nodded. "Loud and clear, Lord."

And the hologram vanished.

* * *

><p><span>After the Invasion of Theed . . .<span>

Queen Padme Amidala of the Naboo stood disguised amongst her handmaidens, with her friend and handmaiden Sabe dressed. The Federation fools didn't notice anything. Next to her stood Governor Sio Bibble and her chief guard Panaka.

Among the Federation was Viceroy Peter Pettigrew and his aide Nute Gunray, as well as a company of battle droids.

Governor Bibble was filled with righteous anger, as he said to Pettigrew, "It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Galactic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words."

Padme agreed one hundred percent. The Federation had no right to invade her planet like this.

Bibble continued, "Viceroy, I ask you pont-blank. How do you intend to explain this invasion to the Senate?"

Pettigrew smiled. "The Naboo and the Trade Federation shall sign a treaty that will legalize our occupation here. I am assured that it will be ratified by the Senate."

"A treaty?" said Bibble in anstonishment. "In the face of this completely unlawful action!"

Sabe glared angrily at the Viceroy. "I will not cooperate."

Pettigrew exchanged a nervous glance with Gunray, then said, "Now, now, Your Highness, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Then turning to a B1 battle droid commander, he ordered, "Commander. Process them."

And with that Padme felt herself being led toward a detention camp. There was no possible way that she help people now.

She didn't know how wrong she was.


	8. Part VII: 32 BBY: Darth Maul

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

_Saak'ak _- over Naboo - 32 BBY

Wormtail could scarcely believe what had just went down. Just when he had Queen Amidala in his grasp, the Jedi returned. Together with their help, she, her guards, and her pilots escaped Naboo on her personal yacht. It was impossible to trace them now.

The Viceroy was now trying to brief Sidious, worrying about what to tell him about the Queen. And as luck would have it, she did indeed come up.

"_What of Queen Amidala? Has she signed the treaty?_"

Wormtail gulped and exchanged looks with Gunray and Haako.

"She . . . she has disappeared, my lord. You . . . well, you see, this Naboo cruiser, it . . . er . . . it got past the . . . er . . . blockade."

Sidious grimaced. "_An escape? How did this escape occur?_"

"The Jedi," said Wormtail in a high-pitched voice that often happened when he was scared. "They overpowered the guards."

Sidious leaned forward. "_Find her! I want the treaty signed!_"

Gunray stepped forward. "But it is impossible to track the ship. It is out of our range."

Sidious smiled in a way that unnerved Wormtail. "_Not for a Sith._"

And to Wormtail's great alarm, a second hologram appeared. The second figure was an intimidating Dathomiri Zabrak male covered in red and black tattoos. He was shorter than Gunray and Haako, but they still trembled at the sight of him. For the most scary part were his eyes, his evil yellow eyes. He looked like he were imagining Wormtail's death right now.

"_This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship._"

Wormtail gulped. "Yes, my lord."

And with that both Sidious and Maul vanished.

Gunray looked at Wormtail. "This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!"

"We never should have made this bargain," Haako added. "What do you think the Jedi will do when they learn of the Sith's return?"

Neither Wormtail nor Gunray had an answer.

* * *

><p><span>Theed - Naboo - 32 BBY - days later<span>

Viceroy Wormtail now had complete control of the capital city of Theed and he was still not satisfied. It would only be perfect when the Jedi and the Queen were captured, and he no longer had to deal with the Sith Order.

Currently, the only resistance was from that petty Governor Bibble. Finally, the battle droids had him captured.

"When are you going to just give up, Bibble?" Wormtail snapped.

"I will never give up, Pettigrew, until the Queen - "

Wormtail ignored the disrespect he showed by dropping his proper title, and said, "Your Queen is lost; your people are starving. And you yourself will not survive. It is time to just surrender."

Bibble stiffened. "The Naboo are not threatened. We will never give up until freedom has been restored and - "

Wormtail was fed up. Turning to the battle droid Commander OOM-9, he barked, "Take him away!"

As the droids led Bibble away, he screamed at the Viceroy, "This invasion will gain you nothing! We are a democracy! The people have decided! They will not live in a tyranny, Pettigrew!"

And soon he and his followers were gone, soon to be locked up.

OOM-9 stayed behind and reported, "My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for the rumored underwater villages. They will not stay hidden for long."

Wormtail nodded and the commander headed toward the swamps. This was goo news.

Soon Naboo's indigenous Gungans would be as trapped as the human colonists.


	9. Part VIII: 32 BBY: Anakin Skywalker

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 32 BBY

James, Sirius, and Remus stood in the courtyard outside the Jedi Temple, lightsabers. They were training Harry and Galilea in the ways of the Force through practice duels. It was here that they heard of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's return from Naboo. Apparently, the mission which should have been so easy had been foiled by the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. The viceroy, James discovered, was Wormtail.

"That's odd," he had told Remus and Sirius. "Peter had neve been brave before. He was definitely not the type to try and execute two Jedi. He would have been too terrified."

"Yeah," said Sirius. "There's no logic behind it."

"Maybe Master Qui-Gon could shed some light on it, Father," Harry suggested.

"You might be right, Son," said James.

So now the three Jedi and two Padawans waited outside the Jedi High Council chambers. It was there that they found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arguing about something.

"Anakin will become a Jedi," Qui-Gon was saying, "I promise you."

James wasn't sure who Anakin was, but Obi-Wan sighed wearily, so James assumed he was Qui-Gon's latest project. The man had a great habit of leaving on missions and returning with strays. He knew how it so irritated Obi-Wan.

"Don't defy the Council, Master," the Stewjonian Padawan urged. "Not again."

Qui-Gon seemed to go still, before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I will do what I must, Obi-Wan."

James figured now was the time to intervene.

"Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

Obi-Wan sighed, but didn't say anything. James knew that he wasn't about to disrespect a Jedi Master because he was irritated with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon explained, however. "I will give you five the same briefing I gave the Council."

He explained that after he and Obi-Wan escaped the _Profiteer_, they had split up on the surface of Naboo. Here, Qui-Gon had accidentally saved the live of an indigenous Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks. To Obi-Wan's great irritation, it seemed, Qui-Gon decided to take Binks with them on this mission. They negotiated with the Gungan leaders and escaped to Theed. It was, however, too late to stop the invasion of Trade Federation forces. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did manage to rescue the Queen of Naboo, Amidala, and her entourage, though. But then they ran into the Federation blockade. It was only through the abilities of an astromech called R2-D2 that they escaped.

However, their hyperdrive was damaged so they were forced to land on Tatooine. They negotiated and gambled with the stubborn Toydarian junk dealer Watto, and finally got away with parts for their ship. That was until Qui-Gon ran into a mysterious Zabrak warrior.

"He was well-trained in the Jedi arts," Qui-Gon explained. "My only guess is that it was a Sith Lord."

James and Sirius gaped at him. Remus's eyes widened in surprised. Even Harry and Galilea looked shocked, and James knew the Padawans did not know what serious threat the Sith represented.

They were, in short, the fierce dark side enemies of the Jedi. They were completely evil and war and death always surrounded them. But they had not been seen since the Ruusan Reformation.

"Are . . . are you sure, Qui-Gon?" James asked.

"Absolutely," Qui-Gon replied.

"But the Sith have been extinct for millennia," Sirius reminded the older man.

"Yes," said Qui-Gon. "But don't forget what your former Master always says, James."

James sighed. "'_Hard to see the dark side is._'"

"Exactly," said Qui-Gon.

"But what were you and Obi-Wan on about?" asked Remus.

Qui-Gon paused before answering. "I have located a vergence in the Force. A vergence located around a young boy, by the name of Anakin Skywalker. I believe him to be the Chosen One of the ancient Jedi prophecy."

James was surprised. "The one who will bring balance to the Force, the one Jedi historians have interpreted to refer to the destruction of the Sith."

"It would make sense," said Sirius. "I mean, the Chosen One emerges just as the Sith reveal themselves. This can't be a coincidence."

"I agree," said Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan checked the boy's midi-chlorians. They are over 20,000, way more than even Master Yoda."

Remus nodded in acceptance of Qui-Gon's theory. "We just have to convince Masters Yoda and Windu. I could speak to Eeth about this."

"I might be able to persuade Saesee," Sirius added.

"And I, Yoda, probably," James said. He had lesser confidence. Although Yoda was like a father to him, the Grand Master was still very stubborn and traditional.

A few minutes later, a young blond-haired boy of about nine years of age stepped out of the Council Chambers. Immediately after, the Marauders decided that they would confront their respective Masters. Harry and Galilea remained behind.

* * *

><p>Remus stood in the Zabrak Jedi Eeth Koth's private chambers. The older Jedi was observing him carefully.<p>

"You believe what Qui-Gon says about the Chosen One," he guessed.

"Yes, Master," Remus replied. "It seems right. I mean, Qui-Gon faces one of the old Dark Lords of the Sith after he discovers a boy unusually strong in the Force. It is the most logical conclusion."

"What you say makes sense, Remus," Eeth replied. "However, it may be difficult to convince Mace and Yoda."

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Saesee?" Sirius asked the Iktotchi Jedi.<p>

"Sirius," Saesee sighed, "I frankly do not know. It's difficult to even say whether or not this Zabrak warrior is Sith or not."

"From what Qui-Gon said, he carried a lightsaber," Sirius said. "_And _he was trained in the Jedi arts."

"This just goes back to what I said before . . . "

* * *

><p>"It is going to be difficult to convince Mace and Yoda," Eeth said.<p>

"Don't worry, Master," said Remus. "James is talking with Yoda."

"But what if he can't convince him?"

* * *

><p>It turned out that James' attempt to persuade Yoda was unsuccessful. Or at least he thought so. He would find out soon that perhaps it was not as mucha failure as he thought.<p> 


	10. Part IX: 32 BBY: Sessions of Congress

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

Senate Arena - Coruscant - 32 BBY

Lily stood beside Bail Organa and Senator Antilles in the pod for Alderaan. A special session of Congress had beem called by Chancellor Valorum. He was acting in outrage of the actions of the Trade Federation. These actions had confused Lily, as Peter Pettigrew had never seemed the type to spark an invasion. She and James had discussed this strange trade embargo. James had wondered if the Sith were involved. Lily, knowing the Sith were the sworn enemies of the Jedi, did not know.

Valorum began to speak.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

Naboo's pod moved forward and Senator Palpatine stepped to the front.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate," he said. "A tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Naboo. We have become caught up in a dispute, one of which you are all well aware. It began with a taxation of trade routes and has evolved into an oppressive and lawless occupation of a peaceful world."

Lily seethed with rage. She could sympathize, of course. Alderaan was just as peaceful as Naboo, even more so, as they outlawed all weapons. Lily knew how she'd feel if Alderaan were invaded like this. What made her even more angry was that the Senate would probably react faster to Alderaan's occupation as it was a Core World and not a small out-of-the-way Mid Rim world like Naboo. She could feel for Palpatine and his young Queen.

She knew Bail felt the same, and thought what he'd do if he were in Amidala's position. They were both in agreement that the Senate needed a Chancellor stronger than Finis Valorum. The current Chancellor came from a wealthy Coruscanti family descended from the Chancellor that proposed the Ruusan Reformation millennia ago, but Finis Valorum lacked the skills of his ancester. She knew what needed to be done. But it would not sound the same coming from her. She hoped that Palpatine would propose it.

"The Trade Federation bears responsibility for this injustice and must be made to answer - "

But Palpatine was cut off by the indignant Senator Lott Dod.

"This is outrageous!" Dod cried. "I object to Senator Palpatine's ridiculous assertions and ask that he be silenced at once!"

Lily glared at the Neimoidian with Bail and Antilles. She couldn't believe Dod's excuses. The Federation committed a crime that was reported by young Padme Amidala early in the blockade.

"You would be a better Chancellor than Valorum, Senator," she said to Antilles.

"Ziro the Hutt would be a better Chancellor than Valorum," Antilles replied.

Lily knew he referred that he referred to the Desilijic crime lord who resided here looking over Jiliac's operation here. She laughed at the comparison, then returned her attention to Valorum.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time," he snapped. "Return to your station."

Once Dod retreated, Palpatine continued, "To state our allegations in full, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of the Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Palpatine sat back down, and the young teenage Queen got to her feet. Her actual youth was hidden by white paint on her face, long elaborate clothing, and a mark on her lip, symbolizing the Great Time of Peace that came apart during the reign of King Jafan.

Amidala's voice boomed through the Arena. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Supreme Chancellor Valorum. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. In repudiation and violation of the laws of the Republic, . . . "

"Not to mention the decrees of the Ruusan Reformation," Lily muttered.

" . . . the Naboo have been invaded and subjugated by force by droid armies of the Trade Federation - "

Lily sighed, as Dod moved forward yet again in misplaced outrage.

"I object! This is nonsense! Where is the proof? I recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth of these allegations."

_What is that going to do, you idiot? _Lily thought. _It's just going to prove that Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala are correct._

"Overruled," Valorum replied firmly.

Dod looked outraged. "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without gaining our request for an impartial observation. It is against all the rules of procedure!"

Lily cursed once in Basic, High Galactic, Huttese, Rodese, and Bocce. The idiot Neimoidian was right. He had the law on his side. But they had to do something!

Many among the Senators were, also, forced to agree with Dod, including Senators Aks Moe and Ainlee Teem.

"The Senator of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation," Moe said. "A commission, once requested, must be appointed, where there is a dispute of the sort we have encountered here. It is the law."

Valorum hesitated. "The point is . . . "

He trailed off with uncertainty and turned to the Chagrian Vice Chair Mas Amedda.

Lily sighed with impatience. "This is where Valorum's strength falls," she muttered.

Bail agreed. "He has grown overwhelmed by the corruption of the Senate. He can't even address the Senate without hesitating and conferring with Amedda."

"Looks like Amidala has seen this," Antilles said, pointing to the Naboo pod.

Valorum had just asked if she wished to defer in order to allow a Senate commission. Amidala glared at the Chancellor and declared, "I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I was not elected Queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in committee. If the Chancellor is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed."

Lily leaned forward in apprehension. This girl was heading for the right movement, she knew. The Republic had gone corrupt under Valorum's leadership.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor," Amidala finished.

"Yeah!" Lily yelled, her voice mixed with the cheers and protests from the other Senators. "Vote now!" she added at the same time as Bail and Antilles.

Now the entire Senate was chanting, "Vote now!" in their respective languages, from Basic to Shyriwook. Lily barely noticed Valorum drop into his seat in dismay.

Amedda got to his feet. "Order! We shall have order!"

The box from Roona joined the ones from Naboo and the Trade Federation.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from Roona," said Amedda.

"Roona seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," Senator Bar Gan intoned.

Amedda wore of a look of Chagrian pleasure, which on a human would appeared to be disgust. "The motion has been seconded."

Lily felt the pod from Alderaan move forward, as Antilles announced his agreement with Palpatine and Bar Gan. Lily smiled. Valorum would be voted out.

"There must be no delays," she said, addressing the Senate.

Bail rose to his feet. "I concur. Now that the motion is on the floor, it must be voted on immediately."

Many Senators looked persuaded by the charismatic Prince of Alderaan. Dod was not one of them. He looked at Valorum pleadingly and said, "I move the motion be sent to the procedures committee for further study - "

He was cut off by chants of "Vote Now!" throughout the Senate.

"Vote now!" Lily joined in.

After a few moments, Amedda called order and announced that the matter would be voted on after short recess.

* * *

><p><span>Office of Senator Antilles - 500 Republica - 32 BBY<span>

In moments, Lily discovered that Antilles had been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor.

"I hope you win, Senator," she said. "You could bring order to the Senate."

"Thank you, Organa," Antilles said. "But I doubt I'll win. The Senate will go for Palpatine. That is obvious. This blockade will give him a strong sympathy vote. But it hardly matters. I'm retiring at the end of the year. You would do well as my successor, though."

Lily smiled. "Hardly. Bail would be a much better candidate."

"I would," Bail agreed, "but so would you, Lily. You a strong-minded and have the Alderaanian people's best interests at heart. Even though, you are no Princess of Alderaan or a natural-born citizen, you would be the best candidate."

And so it was that both Bail and Lily would run for Senator at the end of the year.

* * *

><p><span>Private office of Senatorial aide Lily Organa - 500 Republica - 32 BBY<span>

After the election vote, Lily met with her family and friends in her private office in 500 Republica. Sitting around her for dinner was James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Remus's new Padawan Galilea Sage.

Lily and the Jedi discussed the new events that had occurred. It was an alarming change of events. It began with Senator Palpatine's election as Supreme Chancellor.

"You're the politician, Lily," said James. "What do you think of the man?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know him that well. He seems like a good man, strong and honest."

"Maybe now Wormtail will be locked up like he deserves," said Sirius resentfully.

"The Queen was very resourceful, wasn't she?" Lily commented.

"She couldn't have done it without the help of the indigenous Gungans," Harry replied. "They distracted the droids, I hear, Mother."

"That's impressive," said Lily. "I'd heard the Gungans didn't use modern technology."

They paused in a comfortable silence, as they ate. Then Lily broke the silence, and said, "So I hear one of your number was killed."

"Yes," James nodded, his voice cracking with emotion. "Qui-Gon."

"Oh dear," said Lily. "I'm sorry, honey. I know how close you three were with Qui-Gon Jinn. How's Obi-Wan?"

"Not sure yet," said James. "We're travelling to Naboo for the funeral. You're free to come."

"Yes," said Lily. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

><p><span>Theed - Naboo - 32 BBY<span>

Sirius stood within the crowd of Jedi watching the body of the great Jedi Master burn in a courtyard in Theed. He was angry at the Sith and the Jedi. How could they let this happen? If the Jedi weren't so dependent on the corrupt Senate, they could have sent a militia as soon as they heard of this mysterious Zabrak Sith Lord. Qui-Gon never would have died. Hell, if they had acted properly, the Trade Federation would never have gained the weaponry to invade Naboo.

Sirius tried to control his outrage. He looked over at a tall silver-haired Jedi. Dooku had announced he would be leaving the Jedi Order after today. Sirius was beginning to wonder if he were right. Maybe he should leave, as well. He would, then, be able to do some damn good in the galaxy.

What angered him more was what he discovered about the boy Skywalker. He was a slave. How could he remain in a republic that allowed slavery?

* * *

><p>James looked over at Sirius, concerned. His friend had gone cynical for years. But now he radiated anger. James worried what would become of him.<p>

He looked over at Obi-Wan, wondering how he was doing. The kid was now a Jedi Knight. He had been promoted after he killed the Sith Lord who they discovered from a Neimoidian under interrogation was called Darth Maul. It was clear that Obi-Wan had killed a Sith now.

James, also, suspected that Maul was only an apprentice. That meant that there was a Master out there somewhere. The question was: Who was he?

James hoped that Obi-Wan's new Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was indeed the Chosen One.

They were going to need a hero.


	11. Part X: 28 to 27 BBY: Love

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 28 BBY

Shortly after the Battle of Naboo, James and Remus traveled with Harry and Galilea to Ilum. There, the Padawans constructed their lightsabers, their first test on the path to becoming Jedi Knights. This coincided with Lily's election as Senator of Alderaan with Prince Bail Prestor Organa and Celana Aldrete as her Senatorial aides

Four years later, in the year 6, Obi-Wan traveled to Ilum with Skywalker for the same mission. This was very controversal among most Jedi. Many, including Yoda and Mace, were very wary of Skywalker's becoming a Jedi Knight. The Marauders, Harry, and Galilea were some of his top supporters.

James had worried during this time, as Obi-Wan hadn't really recovered from Qui-Gon's death, and he suspected that Darth Maul's murder of Qui-Gon would haunt him in the Crystal Cave. However, the two Jedi returned fine. They were immediately sent on a mission by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. It was to to escort a Colicoid ship. The trouble was that they had to face a slaver from Skywalker's past, a blue-skinned T'surr known as Krayn. They'd also face the Wookiee Rashtah and the human Zora, who had once been Siri Tachi.

Obi-Wan, however, returned without Skywalker. It had appeared that "Zora" had captured Skywalker, but Obi-Wan soon discovered that Siri was, in fact, an undercover Jedi. She had planned to prevent Krayn and Rashtah from taking over the spice trade. So Obi-Wan traveled to Nar Shaddaa to assist Siri and rescue.

However, when he arrived, Skywalker had blown Siri's cover. James didn't have all the details of the mission, but he knew Obi-Wan had killed Rashtah and Skywalker had killed Krayn himself. The mission, in the end, had been a success.

Not to mention that Obi-Wan and Siri were reunited after thirteen years of being apart. They had been told to stay apart by Qui-Gon and Yoda at the moment they fell in love. But Obi-Wan found that he could no longer do that.

After Skywalker turned off, the Jedi Master turned to Siri and said, "It's good to see you again, Siri."

Siri smiled. "I know what's going on with you. You're thinking about what James Potter told us when we were Padawans."

"Yes, Siri," Obi-Wan replied. "And strange as it is, I can't forget what he said. He warned us not to break from our feelings."

"We'd be breaking the Jedi Code," Siri said.

"You've never been one to follow the rules, Siri," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Yeah, but _you _have, Kenobi," she said. "I guess Master Potter is right. We've fallen in love. And after all, Potter's married to Senator Lily Organa. That attraction has never brought him down the dark path."

Obi-Wan grinned. "But we'd have to keep it secret from the mainstream Jedi."

It was a week later that James discovered that Obi-Wan and Siri had secretly gotten married. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 27 BBY<span>

A year later, however, things began to go south poltically. In the year 7, the former Jedi Dooku, Count of Serenno, formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Raxus Prime. Many in the Senate seceded to his side, believing it to be right. Sirius was one of these individuals. James knew, of course, that his friend had not fallen to the dark side. He merely felt he could be a better Jedi as a Separatist. He felt that he could actually do some good in the galaxy. From the state the Republic was in now, James could see why.

In the same year, the Quermian Jedi Master Yarael Poof had been sent on a mission to protect Coruscanti citizens from the powers of the Infant of Shaa. In the end, Poof sacrificed himself by absorbing the powers of the Infant.

At his funeral, Mace gave the following eulogy, "Master Poof sacrificed himself not only to preserve billions of lives, but so the Republic itself would live on. I can think of no more fitting tribute than this: He gave his life for a cause he believed in."

After Poof's cremation, the Council was left with the burden of replacing a Jedi Council member. Because of the growing Separatist Movement, the Council chose Remus as Poof's replacement on the Council, as he was a very calm Jedi and also a terrific orator. They appointed him as the voice of the Jedi Order. James felt that this was just what his friend deserved.

Later in that year, Obi-Wan and Skywalker discovered on a mission that the Jedi had a new enemy of the likes of the late Dark Jedi Xanatos. He was a Void known as Granta Omega.

James knew that even with the growing threat of war, they still needed to focus on Omega. He could be a real threat. He couldn't forget that the Jedi;s last great enemies, Xanatos and Darth Maul, had respectively almost killed James' own Master, as well as Qui-Gon, one of his greatest friends. The fact that Omega was not Force sensitive was only of minor importance.

In short, James had a really bad feeling about this.


	12. Part XI: 27 BBY to 24 BBY: Granta Omega

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Terry Brooks**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 27 BBY

As time went on, Granta Omega was very difficult to find. Even the works of the renowned Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu couldn't do much.

After a mission to Haariden, James and Obi-Wan located a file on Omega. However, when they sent the file to Nu, she sould find nothing.

"_Though as I remember, the subject's problem was decentralization,_" she said.

"Sorry?" James asked.

"_One of my own classification terms. Some subjects are solid. You can look them up, research, find out what you need._"

"I take this file was not like that," James guessed.

"_Exactly,_" said Nu. "_The details were so spread out that they seemed to disappear. Omega is enormously wealthy, but with no particular home. Many companies within companies within companies . . . many aquaintances, no friends. His business interests are galaxy-wide. You have a file full of information that tells you nothing._"

James cursed and exchanged looks with Obi-Wan.

The younger Jedi took the comlink and said, "I doubt you'll find anything, but if you could do a new search . . . "

"_I'll get back to you."_

She cut the transmission, as Yoda and Remus walked into the room.

"Any luck with Omega?" Remus asked.

"No," James replied.

"It seems he is almost impossible to find," Obi-Wan added.

"Impossible nothing is," said Yoda firmly. "Difficult many things are. To you the question must be, why search?"

He looked sternly at his former Padawan and Obi-Wan.

"I have a bad feeling about this," James explained. "We can't wait for this to be realized, can we, Master?"

Yoda shook his head. "Patience, my old Padawan. An immediate threat Omega is not."

"The immediate threat is not always apparent," Obi-Wan argued.

"Argue with you I will not," Yoda agreed. "Your decision this is. But think I do that you need a better reason to spend time on this."

James and Obi-Wan agreed, but soon after Omega revealed himself.

He had disguised as a scientist, Tic Verdun, and grown close to Harry and Skywalker. Once he had gotten them alone, however, he had drugged them. By the time James and Obi-Wan arrived, it was almost too late.

They realized that Omega tried to focus on Skywalker's weaknesses, trying to convince him that there is no point to power, if it can't protect the ones you love.

It was at this point that James began to realize that Harry loved Galilea. When he arrived, he sensed that his son's thoughts were mainly on her. He did nothing, for two reasons: (1) he needed to focus on Omega, and (2) he wanted to wait for Harry to realize these feelings himself.

However, he could not succeed on the former, too worried about Harry and Skywalker. Because of this, Omega escaped. But they learned more from the boys.

"They had a Sith artifact," Anakin explained. "A Holocron pyramid. Tic is Granta Omega - "

"I know," Obi-Wan replied, for they had realized that, at the last nanosecond.

James scanned the room. "Damn. They must have taken it with them." Returning his attention to Harry and Anakin, he said, "We'd better get you two back to the Temple."

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 27 BBY<span>

Remus sat in his seat on the Jedi Council, as Obi-Wan and James approached the Council and told them what they had discovered.

"Certain you are of this," Yoda said.

"Completely," Obi-Wan said.

"Ambitious this Granta Omega is," Yoda said.

"That is the danger," Obi-Wan said. "He infiltrated the Senate expedition because he knew it was going to examine the mineral rights of Haariden. It was the Senate's plan to defuse the civil war. I read the expedition's report. It was incomplete, but it shows one thing perfectly clear."

James took over here. "There is an active volcano on Haariden. Kaachtari will soo have a massive eruption, one so powerful it will change the coastline nearby. The titanite that has hidden in the core will spew out with the lava. A tidal wave will form, and then cover the landmass."

"Sano Sauro has buried the report," Obi-Wan added, "but it is in the Senate archives."

The younger Jedi removed a scanner he had discovered after Tic Verdun escaped.

"This is a underwater scanner," he said. "He is planning to mine the titanite from the sea. He will be able to do so if we don't stop him."

"We believe," James finished, "that Omega wishes to control the bacta market for the entire galaxy."

"What do you wish to do, Master Potter?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "He has committed no crime."

"Not yet, anyway," James said. "However, he did use an alias to get on a Senate expedition, and that, I think, would lead to censure, at least. He has committed crimes on the Jedi, though. He has hired bounty hunters to attack Obi-Wan and his Padawan on two occasions. And he drugged both Skywalker and my son."

"That is something you know, but you must also prove," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "That is the difficulty."

"We will bring him back to Coruscant for questioning," Obi-Wan said.

This did not go as planned, however. James, Obi-Wan, Harry, and Skywalker flew on to Haariden, but Omega escaped. But James' suspicions were now confirmed: Omega was a dangerous threat, especially after they discovered that he wished to impress a mysterious Sith Lord.

Unfortunately, the Jedi didn't run into Omega for another year.

* * *

><p><span>Room of a Thousand Fountains - Jedi Temple - 26 BBY<span>

It all began after Skywalker had a vision. He claimed it to be a vision that did not make sense. It told him that "the One Below remains below."

James immediately knew who that was: Master Yaddle. The ancient Jedi Master had been held captive for centuries on the world of Koda. The Kodans had given her that nickname.

Yoda took this to mean that Obi-Wan and Skywalker should join Yaddle on her mission to Mawan. This mission should have gone well, until the identity of a mysterious crime lord Striker was revealed.

He was, in fact, Granta Omega.

Omega once again captured Skywalker. Yaddle traveled to rescue the boy. She discovered that Omega intended to use a bioweapon against the Mawans. Yaddle absorbed the explosion at the cost of her life.

Following Yaddle's death, Yoda, James, and Harry traveled to Mawan to complete her mission.

Trying to protect the Mawans, James, Obi-Wan, Harry, and Anakin chased down Omega, but it was too late. He had already gotten into a sleek silver cruiser he had waiiting for him.

"Always have a second exit plan," he said. "My father taught me that."

James frowned. From the information he and Obi-Wan had learned, Omega never knew his father.

"Surprised?" Omega said. "I had reasons to keep my father's identity a secret. But I think it's time I had the pleasure of telling you. I am the son of Xanatos of Telos."

James glared at Omega , remembering how Xanatos had almost killed Yoda, an action that had cost James his arm. But suddenly things began to make sense, Omega's hatred of the Jedi, his mysterious wealth.

Looking at both Obi-Wan and James, Omega said, "You killed my father. He was greater than his Master. Qui-Gon couldn't bear it, so he killed him - with the help of you two murderers."

James was too outraged to speak.

"He killed himself," said Obi-Wan calmly. "He jumped into a toxic pool on Telos rather than be captured by Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon tried to save him."

"My father would never have killed himself!" Omega snapped.

"He did," said James coldly. "You have convinced yourself of a lie."

"My father protected me," Omega said. "He told me tales of the Jedi and the Temple and how they misunderstood the Force. He hoped that I would inherit his gift," he added bitterly. "But he knew when I was an infant that I would never be Force sensitive."

James now saw how that must have hurt Omega, but he was still in shock at hearing that he was the son of Xanatos.

"He was disappointed," Obi-Wan said.

"He left me his company!" Omega shouted, as if this were better than loving approval. "He left me his fortune in Offworld."

That would explain the connection between Omega and Sano Sauro. Sauro had known Xanatos and that was why he had sent him away to school.

"It ends here, Omega," James said, activating his lightsaber.

"Not until your dead," Omega snarled, and he pushed one of his allies, Feeana, away. As Obi-Wan protected him, James ran for the cruiser, but he was too late.

Omega had escaped again.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 24 BBY<span>

Following Yaddle's death, James was chosen to take her place on the Jedi High Council. At this same time, he discovered that the former Queen of Naboo had been elected as her sector's representative in the Senate.

A year later, the Council discovered that Omega had now allied with the rogue scientist Jenna Zan Arbor, a woman so interested in Force sensitivity that she had previously captured Qui-Gon. It was only thanks to Obi-Wan, Siri, Adi Gallia, and the Marauders that he escaped once again.

Also, around this time, James and Lily recognized their son as a man. He was now twenty-one. But James was still waiting for him to recognize his feelings for Galilea.

In order to finally corner Omega and Zan Arbor, Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, and Siri's Padawan Ferus Olin were sent on a mission to Romin, disguised as thieves. Unfortunately, Omega and Zan Arbor escaped, yet again.

The four Jedi chased the two to Falleen, but were forced to return to Coruscant on the orders of Mace Windu.

The reason was that someone within the Senate was forming an anti-Jedi organization that made the Order seem disloyal to the Republic. Their plan was to organize withdrawal of support of the Jedi in the Senate. Without Senate approval, the Jedi would not be the same. They would begin decimate.

James, Remus, Harry, and Galilea would also take part in this mission.

It was discovered that Senator Bog Divinian of Nuralee was in charge of the anti-Jedi organization. Unfortunately, the former tyrant of Romin, Roy Teda, joined the organization, as well. Apparently, he was informing the Senate the Jedi performed an unlawful coup on his home planet, which they had done, in a certain point of view.

Obi-Wan was going to have to attend a Senate hearing, and later a meeting. It appeared that Sano Sauro still believed the Stewjonian Jedi to be responsible for Bruck Chun's death.

* * *

><p><span>Senate meeting room - Senate Hall - Coruscant - 24 BBY<span>

Lily was in charge of the opposition to Divinian's orgaization. Therefore, she attended the Senate meeting against Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She was angry when Divinian allowed Roy Teda. He was a tyrant. His opinion of the Jedi shouldn't matter.

After his "testimony", Teda concluded, "I beseech you, Senators, rulers, fellow citizens of the galaxy. Stop this outrageous outrage before it overtakes us completely! The Jedi came to my planet and secretly plotted in an underhanded way with an unlawful army to bring about the destruction of the elected government!"

_Elected government? _Lily thought, outraged. _Your _government _was a tyranny. It shouldn't have existed in the first place!_

"They overthrew my government!" Teda continued. "They rampaged through the streets! And it is no accident that the Romin treasury of wealth disappeared!"

Looking at Kenobi, Lily saw him say something, but was only able to read his lips over the noise of Divinian's followers: _Yes, because you looted it._

She had not known that before, and that just made her angrier. _Teda had robs his own planet's treasury, and now he's blaming the Jedi?_

"Jedi interference must be outlawed on every planet in the galaxy!" Teda went on. "Let them go back to their Temple and practice their secret - "

Lily had enough with this. She could not argue with Teda over the sound of his followers.

She hovered her pod close to Divinian and said, "Senator Divinian, I have signaled for questiong and been ignored. You can't just let one argument be the only one who - "

Divinian cut her off, obviously displeased by the interruption, "If you have a question, of course the presiding officer - which is me, may I remind you - will recognize it. The honorable Senator from Alderaan has the floor."

"Where is the evidence of these claims, Teda?" she demanded. "You say the Jedi did all of this to your homeworld, yet I see no proof!"

"It is all on Romin," Teda responded. "But I am in exile and cannot reach it."

"The committee has ruled that a subcommittee will be formed in order to investigate the charges," Divinian announced.

"And who will be appointed to this subcommittee?" Lily asked the Senator from Nuralee.

"Some members of my committee - "

Lily cut him off. "Every kriffing member of your committee is an enemy to the Jedi! You can't just - "

But Divinian went on, as if she had never spoken. " - who will choose its members, according to rule 729900, subsection B38 of the subcommittee rules - "

" - which are currently being revised by Senator Sano Sauro, another enemy of the Jedi!" Lily pointed out. "You - "

Divinian cut her off again. "The honorable Senator from Alderaan must agree that no matter how unhappy she may be, it cannot be argued that procedure isn't being followed."

"A procedure that was changed by the same Senator who has been asked to investigate this unfounded charges that suit his own agenda," Lily argued. "This is more than just unfair, it is an outrage!"

"Perhaps the Senator from Alderaan is biased as she is married to Jedi Master James Potter," Divinian pointed out.

Lily didn't even hesitate. "That has nothing to do with it, Senator. What you are doing is unlawful and unfair!"

But it was no use. No matter how good her argument was, this crowd simply did not want to hear it.

Divinian simply turned away from her and said, "The honorable Senator from Alderaan will now yield the floor. Your objections will be noted in the log. The presiding official calls Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi for testimony."

Kenobi moved his pod to center of the meeting room.

"Tell us, Jedi Kenobi," said Divinian, "did the Jedi secretly meet with the resistance army on Romin?"

"Members of the resistance captured two of our apprentices," Kenobi replied. "The Jedi were on Romin to pursue a galactic criminal - "

"Ah, let's talk about that," Divinian interrupted. "Is it true you were on Romin illegally and using false ID docs?"

Kenobi nodded. "It is true that we used false ID docs. Sometimes the Jedi need to travel in secret. We were on the trail of an extremely dangerous criminal who had the means to destroy - "

Divinian cut him off. "I am not asking your intent, merely clarifying your means."

Lily was indignant. He would not let the Jedi defend himself. And throughout, Kenobi's testimony she noticed Divinian both twist the Jedi's words around and cut him off before he could make his point.

Before the hearing she made plans. By the time it had arrived, Lily was ready to face Bog Divinian.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine attended the hearing with the Jedi Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Lily's own son Harry.

"I am here as the head of the Senate investigating committee on the Jedi Order abuses," Divinian began. "The committee has entered its findings and has delivered an official petition to ban the Jedi from future Senate business. We request from the Supreme Chancellor an override of Senator Organa's counter-petition to stall our petition in a separate committee."

Lily smiled. That had indeed been her plan. It had been suggested by her Senatorial aide Bail Organa.

"We believe it must be debated in the full Senate and acted upon immediately," Divinian finished.

The Chancellor turned on Lily. "Senator Organa?"

Lily got to her feet. "Senators from two hundred planets have signed a protest and request to investigate the petition committee for undue bias in its deliberations. Until that investigation is concluded, the Senate can hardly debate the recommendations of the committee. Let alone vote on the issue."

"I have reached my ruling," Palpatine replied immediately.

To Lily's dismay, the Chancellor sided with Bog Divinian.

* * *

><p>The reason for the Chancellor's decision, James discovered, was because Divinian's plan would fail. He, also, discovered that Sauro's plot to use Divinian was connected to Granta Omega. The real plan was to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine, so Sauro could take over.<p>

It was Obi-Wan who figured this out. The plan was to use Zan Arbor's Zone of Containment on the Senate. This would place them in a state of calm, as Omega assassinated Palpatine. It explained why Divinian was not present for Palpatine's speech.

"Omega plans to impress the Sith with this assassination, " Harry realized.

"You're probably right, Son," said James.

Ferus Olin remained to protect Palpatine, while Harry and Anakin joined James, Remus, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Galilea to track down Omega. They located the room he was in, and activated their lightsabers, startling Zan Arbor.

"It really gets tiresome to be continually underestimated."

It was Omega's voice. It rose from the cockpit of a sleek cruiser.

Obi-Wan began cutting his way into the ship, with James, Remus, and Siri at his side.

"Do you really think you have foiled my plans, simply by showing up here?" Omega continued. "If you cut through that door panel, Obi-Wan, you will kill thousands of Senators."

"Obi-Wan," Siri whispered.

"That's right, Master Tachi," Omega said. "This will be a day the Senate will long remember. A bloodbath."

"He has a transmitting device," Anakin said, having been positioned near the windscreen.

Obi-Wan stopped cutting better.

James could almost hear Omega smile. "Ah, better. Let me explain."

James exchanged looks with Remus. He nodded.

The two Marauders had a power no other Jedi had. It may just prevent Omega's escape.

James and Remus pulled out their wands for the first time in twenty years.

"_Reducto!_" they both cried simutaneously.

Red sparks hit the door of the windscreen. Transparisteel flew everywhere. And with quick reflexes of a Force user, Anakin managed to knock the transmitter out of Omega's hand, and into his own.

James smiled. They had captured Omega at last. It would be impossible to survive the vacuum of space like that.

But it was too late, Omega had already programmed the droids to attack the Senate.

"_Stupefy!_" James and Remus said, pointing to their wands in separate directions. The red light hit both Omega and Zan Arbor. They were Stunned.

"That should hold them," James said. "Now let's go!"

As they ran, James and Obi-Wan managed to find time to turn to their Padawans.

"You left Palpatine," James said to Harry. "You and Anakin left Palpatine."

"With Ferus, Father," Harry replied.

"You should have contacted me," James said.

"There was no time," Harry said.

"And now hundreds of seeker droids are headed to the Senate with only one Jedi to protect them."

James gulped in sudden realization. Lily would be one of those Senators.

He took out his comlink to contact her.

"Lily!" he called.

There was no answer. He told himself not to worry. Lily was trained in battle, but she came from a planet that banned weapons.

_Wands aren't a weapon, _e told himself. _If she still has her wand, she should be okay._

He realized that he wasn't the only one on a comlink. Siri was busy cvontacting Ferus. She, also, got no answer.

In the end, they managed to dismantle the seekers. But many Senators and Senatorial aides still died, including Tyro Caladian, a friend of Obi-wan's.

"NO!" Obi-Wan cried when it happened.

James saw him him look over his shoulder at Palpatine, fear in his eyes. Then he died.

"The journey begins," Obi-Wan whispered, "so go."

* * *

><p>Later, Obi-Wan informed James that Caladian had information about "a great evil" at the "highest level" that he never got to share the full details. James wondered whether the fear in his eyes when he looked at Palpatine had anything to do with it. But as Caladian was dead, he didn't think he was going to get any answers.<p>

BUt in the end it was not a heavy loss. Lily survived. Omega and Zan Arbor were imprisoned in a high-security prison world. Wary about Omega's gift with escape, the guards placed him in solitary confinement. If the Force was on their side, they'd never face Granta Omega again.

With the matter in the Senate, Divinian and Sauro's plan failed. Many voted against Divinian's committee, including Sauro himself. The latter Senator got away with the committee, leaving Divinian to be disgraced in the eyes of his people. That idiot would hopefully never rise to power in the Senate again.

But James couldn't help but ponder what "great evil" Caladian referred to. And how it connected to Palpatine.


	13. Part XII: 22 BBY: The Separtist Crisis

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or R.A. Salvatore**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Events changed a lot in the last two years, however. The Separatist Movement began to increase, with the Trade Federation being one of the factions that joined up with them. The former Queen of Naboo, Senator Padme Amidala, was in danger now. She was the leader of the opposition against the Military Creation Act, which was being debated in the Senate.

She had traveled to Coruscant, and was to speak before the Senate. Lily was waiting for that. She supported Amidala one hundred percent.

"Order!" cried the Chagrian Vice Chair Mas Amedda. "We shall have order!"

To Lily's irritation, the other Senators continued to argue and debate, ignoring Amedda.

"Senators, please!" the Chagrian called loudly. "Indeed, we have much to discuss. Many important issues. But the motion before us at this time, to commission an army to protect the Republic, takes precedence. That is what we will vote on at this time, and that alone! Other business must defer."

A few complaints went out, but as soon as Palpatine got to his feet, silence fell.

"My esteemed colleagues," the former Senator from Naboo said slowly and deliberately, his voice wavering with emotion.

Lily frowned. Palpatine was always so calm and firm, it was rare that you saw him lose control.

"Excuse me," he said, and he inhaled deeply. He repeated more firmly, "My esteemed colleagues. I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Chommell sector . . . has been assassinated!"

Lily froze. Padme Amidala was dead!

"No!" she gasped.

She looked over at Bail and saw anger in his eyes.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me," Palpatine explained. "Before I became Chancellor, I was a Senator, serving Amidala when she was Queen of Naboo. She was a great leader who fought for justice. So beloved was she among her people that she could have been elected Queen for life."

Lily smiled as Palpatine gave a helpless chuckle. She knew that that would have been the last thing Amidala would want to do.

"But Senator Amidala believed in term limits, and she fervently believed in democracy," the Chancellor continued. "Her death is a great loss to us all. We will mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom." Palpatine sighed deeply. "And a good friend."

Lily agreed with that. She had never known the Senator of Naboo closely, but she knew enough to know what Palpatine said was true.

Leaning over to Bail, she muttered, "Unfortunately, the opposition will probably use this to throw in their argument."

The Prince of Alderaan nodded. "You're probably right, Senator."

And as if on cue, the Gran Senator Ask Aak of Malastare cried, "How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends? We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it!"

"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination?" Senator Darsana of Glee Anselm added. "How obvious it is that we are no longer safe under the protection of the Jedi?"

"You can't say that!" Lily snapped. "The Jedi have a lot on their plate right now! May I remind the Senator of Glee Anselm that we're in a state of unstability at the moment? Even a Senator as respectable as Senator Amidala cannot afford Jedi protection under these stressful times!"

"Exactly the point!" yelled the corrupt and narcissistic Twi'lek Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. "The Republic needs more security now! Now! Before it comes to war!"

"Oh, an army would just lead to war, Senator!" Lily snapped.

"Negotiation is not yet out of the question," Palpatine agreed. "Peace is our objective. Not war."

"You say this while your friend lies dead, assassinated by those same people with whom you wish to negotiate?" Aak asked, incredulous.

"Retaliation is not the answer, Senator!" Lily said, glaring at the Gran.

Ask ignored her, and adressed the Chancellor, "Did you not just name Amidala your friend?"

"That says nothing!" Lily said. "Obviously Chancellor Palpatine does not want war! Do you want war, Senator Aak?"

"What are you suggesting, Senator Organa?" Aak demanded.

Lily was about to answer, when Mas Amedda jumped to his feet.

"Order!" the Vice Chair roared. "Senators, please!"

Again, Lily noticed that the opposing Senators ignored Amedda.

"My noble colleagues."

Lily and the other Senators were struck dumb by the sound of that familiar voice.

"I concur with the Senator from Alderaan and the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

With a mix of shock and surprise, Lily, Bail, and Celana Aldrete put their hands together in applause, as did every other Senator.

His voice heavy with great surprise, the Chancellor declared, "It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala."

Now both sides - those for and against the Military Creation Act - were cheering for the Senator from Naboo. Palpatine had been wrong; Amidala was alive.

Once the cheering had died down, Amidala began, "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target, but, more important, I believe this security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to building an army, but there is someone who will stop at nothing to assure its passage."

Lily frowned. It had sounded like Amidala was accusing someone of the opposition of trying to assassinate her.

Amidala took a deep breath, and continued, "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do so again."

"I concur with the Senator from Naboo," Lily said. "Senator Amidala is correct. We do not war. I, too, witnessed war on a little-known planet called Earth. A war took place on the area where I lived. Xenophobic terrorists known as Death Eaters attacked and killed many beings, and not just soldiers, but civilians, as well. Do you want that on every planet, on Malastare, on Glee Anselm, Ryloth - "

But before she could finish, Taa roared up, "This is insanity, I say! I move that we defer this vote, immediately!"

"Oh, that will just delay the vote, and we'll be right here once again!" Lily yelled. "I tell you, Senator Taa, we do not want war!"

Amidala glanced at Lily with sympathy, then turned toward the Twi'lek Senator.

"Wake up, Senators - you must wake up!" she said. "If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! As Senator Organa said, many will lose there lives, and I say, all will lose their freedom. This decision could well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic! I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do!"

Lily, Bail, and Celana applauded Amidala's speech, as Aak, Darsana, and Taa exchanged nervous looks. The Senator from Naboo had just strengthened her case.

Finally, Taa suggested, "By precedence of order, my motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law!"

Lily glared at the Twi'lek. It was obvious what he was doing. She opened her mouth, but shut it as the Chancellor began to speak.

"In view of the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of the motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

* * *

><p><span>Office of the Supreme Chancellor - 500 Republica - 22 BBY<span>

Darth Sidious stepped away from the Senate arena, satisfied with how things are going in the Senate. Everything was going as planned. It was time to contact Lord Tyranus.

Immediately, a hologram of the tall silver-haired Count of Serenno appeared before the Sith Lord from Naboo.

"_Yes, my Master?_" he said.

"Things are, so far, going as planned, Lord Tyranus," Sidious said. "I have information I want you to look into. It involves the Jedi Potter."

"_What about him, my Master?_" asked Tyranus.

"His wife, the Senator of Alderaan, announced that they are not from Alderaan like they pretend to be," Sidious informed him. "They are from a little-known planet called Earth. I want you to find that planet. Whatever power that these Potters and their allies have is, it originates on that planet."

"_Yes, my lord_," Tyranus said. "_Right away._"

And with that, his image blinked off.

Sidious removed the dark cloak of the Sith, revealing his alter ego Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo.

Palpatine sat in the chair behind his desk, just as six members of the Jedi High Council entered his office.

The Korun Master Mace Windu, the Grand Master Yoda, the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon, and the Cerean Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sat in the four chairs in front of him. The handsome Jedi Master James Potter and his friend Jedi Master Remus Lupin stood on either side.

After exchanging greetings, Palpatine said, "I fear this vote."

"It is unavoidable," Windu reminded him.

_As if I need reminding_, Palpatine thought. He said, "And it could unravel the remainder of the Republic. Never have I seen the Senators so at odds over any issue."

"Few issues would carry the import of creating a Republic army," Koon remarked. "The Senators are anxious and afraid, and believe that no vote will ever be more important than this one now before them."

"And this way or that, much mending must you do," Yoda added. "Unseen is much that is here."

Palpatine put on the facade of anxiety, and said, "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. And I fear that delay on this definitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists."

Windu nodded. "And yet, when the vote is done, if the losers do break away - "

Palpatine glared at Windu. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for nearly a thousand years be split in two! My negotiations will not fail!"

Windu kept his deep voice irritatingly calm and full of Jedi arrogance. "But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic."

"We're peacekeepers, may I remind you, Chancellor," Lupin added. "We're not prepared for war."

_Not yet anyway_, Palpatine thought with satisfaction.

The Sith regarded Yoda. "Master Yoda. Do you really think it will come to war?"

The foolish Grand Master closed his eyes. "Worse than war I fear. Much worse."

Palpatine feigned fear. In fact, it wasn't much of an act. To be truthful, he had, for a second, feared that Yoda foresaw his plot. But of course, that was ludicrous. No servant of the light side of the Force could see past the veil of the dark side.

"What?" he asked with an air of great alarm.

Windu and Potter regarded Yoda with concern.

"What do you sense, Master?" Potter asked.

Yoda inhaled deeply. "Impossible to see the future is. The dark side clouds everything. But this I am sure of . . . " He opened his eyes and looked at his unseen enemy. "Do their duty the Jedi will."

_I bet they will__, my little green friend_, Palpatine thought. _But so will we._

The Sith Lord was interrupted by his Rodian aide Dar Wac, who appeared by hologram.

"_The Loyalist Committee has arrived, my lord_," Wac announced.

Palpatine nodded. "Send them in."

Almost immediately, members of the Loyalist Committee - those loyal to the Chancellor - entered. They consisted of Amidala of the Naboo, her security chief Gregar Typho, and her handmaiden Dorme; Organa of Alderaan and her aides Prince Bail Organa and Celana Aldrete; Ryyder of Gravlex Med; Binks of the Gungans; and Vice Chair Mas Amedda.

The four seated Jedi immediately stood up; Potter and Lupin approached Organa, and Yoda approached Amidala.

"With you the Force is strong, young Senator," the Grand Master said to the former Queen. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

Amidala nodded. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Potter and Lupin turned away from Organa, as they, Windu, Koon, and Mundi turned to regard Amidala and the elderly Jedi.

"Nothing definitive, milady, no," said Lupin calmly.

"But that doesn't mean we have nothing, Senator," Potter added. "All sources point to the disgruntled spice miners on Ohma-D'un."

Windu nodded with agreement.

Palpatine wanted them misled and was glad of it. He knew that it was, in fact, the leaders of the Trade Federation. But it was good. Maybe it was time to make the first step.

"That seems unlikely, James," said Organa.

Palpatine regarded her. She could be risky. He knew that she was close with the Jedi. If he were to fully take control, then he would have to end her influence in the Senate.

"I agree with Senator Organa, Masters," said Amidala. "I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

Palpatine started at that. That was surprising. He had not expected her to come to that conclusion so quickly. He may have to warn Tyranus. But then again, that didn't seem necessary. It may just lead to war more quickly.

Windu, Mundi, Koon, Potter, and Lupin regarded Amidala with great skepticism.

"Dooku was once a Jedi, milady," Windu reminded her.

"I just don't believe anyone who was once a part of our great Order would resort to assassination to achieve his goals," Potter added.

"He's a political idealist," Mundi agreed. "Not a murderer."

Yoda glared up at the three Jedi Masters who had spoken.

"In dark times," he said, "nothing is what it appears to be."

He paused in order for the three Jedi to take it in.

"Forgive me, Master," said Potter. "I was just shocked is all."

"True that may be, James," Yoda said, "but now focus we must on the protection of Senator Amidala." Regarding the Senator, he added, "In grave danger you are."

Palpatine took this as his cue. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

The three representatives of Alderaan looked skeptical towards this idea.

"Is that very wise, Your Excellency?" Senator Organa wanted to know. "Hundreds of sectors have already gone over to Dooku's 'confederacy'. The Jedi are our only hope."

Prince Organa nodded in agreement. "We are in a state of crisis. As we pointed out earlier, we cannot exactly afford to provide Jedi protection for anyone. They're just to important to the galaxy."

"I don't need security, regardless," Amidala added. "The situation simply isn't that - "

"Serious?" Palpatine grimaced, putting on the impression that he was worried for the young woman. "No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you. But how about someone your familiar with." The Sith Lord smiled, making the step toward galactic domination. "An old friend. Like Master Kenobi."

_And his apprentice_, the Sith thought. _Soon I shall have Anakin Skywalker on my side._

"That is possible," said Windu.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have just recently returned from Ansion with Master Unduli and Padawan Offee," Lupin added. "They're perfectly capable for this mission."

"Obi-Wan protected you well during the Battle of Naboo, remember, Senator?" Potter reminded her. "We can have him report to you immediately."

And as the Jedi and Loyalists stepped out of his office, Darth Sidious smiled. Everything was going as planned.


	14. Part XIII: 22 BBY: Attachment

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or R.A. Salvatore**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY

As the Jedi headed back toward the Council chamber, James couldn't get what Senator Amidala said out of his head. She had accused a former Jedi Master fraternizing with anti-Republic assassins. James didn't believe Dooku was that vastly different from Sirius, who had left the Order about the same time. As Ki-Adi-Mundi had said, they were political idealists, not murderers.

Evidently, Mace Windu had the same idea. "It troubles me to hear Count Dooku's name mentioned in such a manner, Masters."

"I concur," James agreed. "Especially from someone as esteemed as Senator Amidala."

Yoda nodded. "But deny Dooku's involvement with the Separatist Movement we cannot," he reminded his two former Padawans.

Remus frowned, obviously deep in thought. "Sirius left the Jedi about as long as Dooku. He is a Separatist, but I couldn't see him assassinating a Senator."

"True," Yoda agreed. "A just cause lays the cause of Sirius Black's departure."

"But Black has not be slandered in the way Dooku has, Masters," Mace said. "Dooku was our friend - do not forget. To hear him slandered and named as an assassin - "

"Not named," Yoda said. "And left us forever Master Black has not." Yoda paused, his brow furrowed. "But darkness there is, about us all, and in that darkness, nothing is what it seems."

Mace shook his head. "But it makes little sense that Dooku would make an attempt on the life of Senator Amidala, when she and Senator Organa are the ones most adamantly opposed to the creation of an army. Would the Separatists not wish Amidala well in her endeavors?"

James understood what Mace was getting at. "Yeah," he agreed. "From a certain point of view, wouldn't the CIS see Lily and Amidala as their allies? The only other option would be . . . "

James couldn't finish, for the answer he was coming to was just too horrible.

"The Separatists want war," Remus finished. "But . . . "

"Stop this you must," Yoda interrupted. "Speculation get us know where it will." The Grand Master leaned over his gimer stick, looking weary. "More is here than we can know. Clouded is the Force. Troubling it is."

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

It wasn't long before James and Remus once again met with Mace and Yoda. By this time Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned to Coruscant to protect Senator Amidala. James learned that Anakin had fallen in love with the Senator from Naboo. He wasn't sure whether or not Anakin knew that Obi-Wan and Siri had already broken their vow. He planned to confront Anakin about it soon.

Currently, Anakin and Obi-Wan waited outside the Senator's apartment made another attempt at robbing Amidala of the Force's greatest gift. But the earlier assassination attempt was still troubling.

Mace began the conversation by pointing out that the Jedi failed to predict the tragedy.

"It should have been easy to predict," he reminded them.

"Masking the future is this disturbance in the Force," Yoda replied.

James sighed. "It has been ten years, and still the Sith cease to show themselves. We know, of course, that this Darth Maul was but an apprentice. But who is his Master, and who is the new apprentice?"

"Reveal themselves the Sith always have," Yoda reminded his former Padawan.

"And we can only hope that Anakin Skywalker is truly our prophesized hero," Remus said.

"If he follows his destiny no doubts do I have," Yoda told the voice of the Jedi. "Only by probing the dark side shall we see."

James, Remus, and Mace exchanged glances. Probing the dark side of the Force was a very dangerous practice for a Jedi, one that edged very close towards the ways of the Sith. Only a very powerful Jedi Master would dare attempt it.

"If any Jedi could survive that," James said, "my credits would be on you, Master." He smiled. "You know, if I were a gambling man."

At that instant, James heard the unmistakable sound of a comlink chirping. Remus removed the communication device from his belt.

"Of course," he said. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." He cut off the communication, and clipped the comlink to hios belt. When he returned to his fellow Jedi Councilors, his expression was grim.

"What is it, Remus?" asked James.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have apprehended an assassin outside a nightclub in the Underworld of Coruscant," Remus explained. "It was a Clawdite female who was assassinated moments before she revealed her employer. The assassin was a bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor."

"Call an immediate session of the Council we must," said Yoda.

"I concur, Master," James agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Remus and James sat at their respective seats on the Jedi Council. In between them sat Thisspiasian Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. In the center sat Yoda, Mace, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Next to Yoda sat Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, and Even Piell. And on Remus's side sat Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, and Depa Billaba.

In the center of the room stood Obi-Wan and Anakin. The former had just finished explaining how he and Anakin had been standing guard outside Amidala's apartment, when they sensed a disturbance in the Force. They stormed into the room just in time to stop two kouhuns from killing the Senator. Then Obi-Wan jumped onto an assassin droid out into the Coruscanti sky. Fortunately, just as the droid was shot down, Anakin caught him in a stolen Senatorial speeder. They ended up chasing the assassin's speeder, finally crashing outside an Underworld nightclub. It was there that the Jedi apprehended the Clawdite assassin, and interrogated her.

"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan finished, "just before the Clawdite could identify her employer, a bounty hunter wearing Mandalorian armor assassinated her with a toxic dart. Her last words were Huttese - 'bounty hunter slimeball.'"

Remus knew Obi-Wan did not speak Huttese, so he must have gotten that information from Anakin, a former resident of the Hutt planet Tatooine. What more alarmed him was the Clawdite's employer. A Mandalorian - those were warriors supposedly annihilated on Galidraan by a group of Jedi led by Dooku. It was rare to see any Mandos these days.

Since all Jedi knew this, the Council chose not to address this.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said as the Council passed the dart around, examining it.

In the two decades since his arrival here, Remus had spent a good deal of time in the Archives, and he still could not recognize the origin of the weapon.

"More importantly," Mace said, "find out who he's working for."

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. "She will still need protecting."

"Anakin can handle that, Obi-Wan," James assured him.

Remus could sense both Obi-Wan's anxious unease, and Anakin's confident excitement. But Obi-Wan didn't dare protest in front of the Council, and embarass his Padawan.

"Anakin," said Mace, "escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Anakin nodded, but Remus could sense his anxiety. "As the leader of the opposition," he reminded the Council, "it will be difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect," Yoda replied.

"I'm sure my wife, the Senator from Alderaan, could talk with her." Remus knew the disapproval among the Masters was not lost upon James, but the Jedi Master obviously chose to ignore it.

"She doesn't hold enough authority, Master Potter," Remus reminded his friend. He turned to the Tatooinian Jedi. "Anakin, talk with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Padme Amidala will not refuse an executive order; her reputation precedes her."

"Understood, Master Lupin," said Anakin.

* * *

><p><span>After the Council session . . .<span>

James waited until only he, Remus, Obi-Wan, and Anakin remained before he approached the latter two.

"Yes, Master," he heard Anakin say.

"You must trust in them, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said again.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan," said James. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Of course, Master Potter," said Anakin.

James frowned, wondering how he was to begin. "As you know, my young friend," he said, "I am married to the Senator from Alderaan, Lily Evans-Potter Organa."

"Of course, Master," Anakin said, frowning. "May I ask what this is about?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I think I know what this about." Turning to his Padawan, he said, "We are aware that you have fallen in love with Senator Amidala, something the Jedi would disapprove. I have never objected, because it would make me a hypocrite."

Anakin looked up. "How so, Master?"

"I am a married man, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I took the advice James Potter gave me nineteen years ago. A little more than a half a decade ago, Siri Tachi and I broke the vow, and married each other."

"I have never agreed with the Jedi's rules against attachment, Anakin," said James. "My son Harry has fallen in love with Master Lupin's Padawan Galilea Sage. I already know that Nejaa Halcyon is married with one son. Djinn Altis is a widowed Jedi Master, and he banned the attachment decree after he reformed the Jedi Code."

Remus nodded. "I'm sure you understand, Anakin. James, Obi-Wan, Halcyon, the Altisians . . . none of them have fallen to the dark side. Withholding attachment - that is the path to the dark side, young one."

"I have always thought that, Master," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I have always been happy with Siri, Anakin. I say that you will be sorry if you do nor pursue your love for Padme Amidala."

Anakin smiled, obviously surprised by this turn of events. "Thank you, my Master." He turned to James and Remus, and said, "There's one more thing, Masters. I have been tortured with visions about my mother since . . . oh . . . before Ansion. She's suffering, but I don't know where she is."

James nodded. "I understand." Glancing at Obi-Wan, he said, "I realize that Jedi must assist the citizens of the galaxy, and not use our power for selfish goals. But I think I could secretly send my son to Tatooine to rescue Shmi Skywalker."

Anakin looked overjoyed. "Thank you, Master."

James smiled. "Call me James."

"And I'm Remus," said the former werewolf. "I'll send Galilea with Harry. From certain point of view, this is legal. James and I are members of the Jedi Council."

The four Jedi smiled, and then they went their respective ways.


	15. Part XIV: 22 BBY: Captured Jedi

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or R.A. Salvatore**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY

The next day, Anakin and Amidala left for Naboo. On the same day, Harry and Galilea left for Tatooine. While at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan tried to locate the mysterious Mandalorian. Meanwhile, James received a message from a man he hadn't seen in a decade.

"_James,_" said Sirius Black over the comlink.

"Sirius?" James said. "What's going on? Are you returning to us?"

"_The Republic, yes,_" Sirius replied. "_Not the Jedi. I cannot stay with the Confederacy. Not after what I have learned._"

James frowned. "You sound serious, mate. What's going on?"

"_The CIS is preparing for war, James,_" Sirius told him. "_I don't know much about what's going on. But rumors have reached my ears from the Arkanis sector. I don't know which planet._"

James's brow furrowed. "I've just sent Harry to the Arkanis sector with Galilea. They're headed for Tatooine to rescue Anakin Skywalker's mother."

Sirius smiled. "_Finally. __If you need me, I've settled on Corellia for the last few months. I'll contact you if I learn any new information. Black out._"

The hologram blinked out.

"Hmmm."

James turned as Yoda walked into the room.

"So returned to the Republic Sirius Black has," the senior Jedi Master said.

"Yes, Master," said James. "What do we do? The Separatists are preparing for war. I fear it may be too late to stop them."

"Investigate the Arkanis sector you must, James," Yoda said. "On his way to a mysterious planet Obi-Wan is - a planet called Kamino."

James frowned. "Kamino? I've never heard of it. Is it in the Republic?"

Yoda shook his head. "Wild Space, James. The toxic dart apparently originates there. To investigate Obi-Wan will. Investigate the CIS you and Remus will."

"Yes, Master," James agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Republic cruiser - hyperspace - 22 BBY<span>

Harry stared at Galilea as he and she headed for Tatooine, hoping to rescue Shmi Skywalker in time. He knew Anakin would do the same for Harry's mother. But one thing couldn't escape his mind.

"I love you, Galilea," he said.

Galilea smiled. "And I you, Harry. But if we pursued these feelings . . . Yoda wouldn't be pleased."

"Why should that matter, Galilea?" Harry asked. "My father has been married for decades - never once had he fallen to the dark side. Obi-Wan Kenobi married Siri Tachi a few years back. And then there's the Altisians . . . "

"You're right, Harry," said Galilea. "I cannot deny that. But we must put our feelings aside for now."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, 'Lea," said Harry. "But I shall try. We must rescue Anakin's mother."

"Coming out of hyperspace, Master Jedi," said the pilot in the cockpit.

"Thank you, Captain," said Harry, as the yellow planet of Tatooine materialized around them.

Harry and Galilea stayed silent, filled with Jedi calm, as the Republic cruiser touched down on a landing platform. They had learned from Anakin that they should find his mother in Mos Espa.

As the landing ramp lowered, the captain asked, "Shall I wait here, sirs?"

"Thank you, Captain," Harry said. "That would be fine."

As soon as they left the ship, they were immediately stopped by a nonhuman male of a species Harry didn't recognize.

"Yous can't just drop in uninvited!" he cried.

"It's all right," Harry said calmly, with a slight wave of his hand. "We are the honored guests of Watto the Toydarian."

The dock officer nodded. "Yes, it's all right. Shall I escort you to Watto, sir?"

Harry shook his head. "Just tell us where to find him."

"Oh, he owns a little junkshop out yonder," the officer told him, and Harry and Galilea walked out onto the dusty street.

* * *

><p><span>Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

James had to say that his and Remus's mission to the Arkanis sector did not go as planned. Upon investigating the Arkanis planets, they had discovered that the Separatist base was on the desert world of Geonosis - there were many Trade Federation battlecruisers hidden within the Geonosian asteroid belt.

The two Jedi snuck in, and they learned that Sirius's suspicions were correct - the CIS was preparing for war. However, before they could report what they had found, James and Remus were both captured by the Geonosians. They were thrown in an bluish force field designed to hold Force users. They were waiting here quite some time.

"This was unexpected," James muttered.

"That's what concerns me," Remus replied. "This should have been easy for us to predict. I do wish we could have at least gotten our message to Sirius."

"Yeah," James agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Lars homestead - Tatooine - 22 BBY<span>

Harry admitted that his and Galilea's mission to Tatooine had been a satisfactory success. Had they arrived any later to rescue Shmi Skywalker from her Tusken captors, she may have died. Now Shmi was alive, and she had been reunited with husband and adopted family. Harry had been pleased to learn that Shmi had been freed, marrying a Tatooinian moisture farmer called Cliegg Lars.

Once Shmi seemed fully healed, she said, "Thank you for rescuing me, Jedi . . . "

"Potter, ma'am," said Harry. "Harry Potter. This is my partner, Galilea Sage."

"Hello," said Galilea. "We're, er, friends of your son, Anakin Skywalker."

"Because of the Jedi Code's decree against attachment," Harry explained, "the Council would not authorize this mission. This mission was clandestine, therefore."

Shmi smiled. "I won't inform the Council. However, I would like to see my son."

"I could take you to him," Harry said. "But I don't want to take from your family."

Cliegg, her one-legged husband, chuckled. "I wouldn't mind leaving this planet if it would bring Shmi closer to her family. What about you, Owen?"

Owen Lars smiled. "Perhaps we could buy a farm on Corellia, Dad."

Harry nodded. "I'll take you there then. If it's no trouble."

The final member of the Family, Owen's girlfriend Beru Whitesun, grinned. "No trouble at all. I've never had the intention of leaving this planet, but . . . if it will bring Shmi closer to her family, then it's no problem."

Harry noticed that Shmi had tears in her eyes.

"Then let's go," Galilea said. "Our ship is waiting back at Mos Espa."

Little did Harry know that this would be his and Galilea's last moment of relaxation, before things got more . . . complicated.

* * *

><p><span>Coronet City - Corellia - 22 BBY<span>

Sirius tried to relax in his new home in Corellia's capital He thought perhaps about joining the Corellian Security Force (CorSec). That CorSec agent he's met when he arrived here - Rostek Horn - seemed like a good fellow. And the man was a friend of a Jedi - Nejaa Halcyon. In Sirius's mind, this was the Jedi's non-Force sensitive counterpart. Sirius couldn't bring himself to rejoin the Jedi after everything that had transpire between them. But CorSec, on the other hand . . . Perhaps he could join after this whole crisis was dealt with.

It was then that he noticed a knock on his door. He opened the door and he saw the kind gface of CorSec agen Rostek Horn.

"Agent Horn," said Sirius. "This is unexpected."

"Two young Jedi have arrived for you, Black," Horn said. "They say that it is important they discuss something with you . . . something about a recorded message."

Sirius's expression turned grim. "It's all right, Horn. You can take them up."

"I thought you'd say that," Horn said. "I learned from Nejaa something about a captured Jedi."

Sirius frowned. "THings are going worse than I feared."

Horn stepped out, and he was replaced with Harry and Galilea.

"Harry," said Sirius. "What are you doing here? Horn said something about a . . . captured Jedi."

Harry nodded. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. He sent a message moments ago."

He and Galilea told them all about their clandestine mission to Tatooine - how they rescued Shmi Skywalker and brought her to Naboo to see her son, how on Naboo they heard a message from Obi-Wan to Anakin, how Anakin and Senator Amidala made their way for Geonosis, how they transported Shmi and her family to Corellia to live in rural Agrilat . . .

"Turns out Peter Pettigrew is behind the assassination attempts on Amidala's life," Harry explained.

Sirius grimaced upon hearing that - not that it surprised him, after the blockade ten years earlier. It was just Wormtail's way to get revenge, hiring someone else to carry out his did. He hid behind the Sith last time, now this Jango Fett Obi-Wan had discovered.

"Fett," Galilea said, "is also apparently the template of Republic clone army that no one knows anything about. Master Yoda is traveling to Kamino to receive the clones. Meanwhile, Master Windu is leading a strike team to rescue Master Kenobi."

"We're headed that way," said Harry.

"I'll go with you," Sirius said. "Obi-Wan's my friend just as much as yours." He unholdstered his blaster. "I've got things under control."

"We hoped you'd say that," said Harry. "Do you have transport?"

"A freighter," Sirius nodded. "A YT-2400. The _Crimson Blade_."

"Let's head for Coruscant, then," Galilea said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to free Kenobi before the Geonosians kill him."


	16. Part XV: 22 BBY: Republic Army

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or R.A. Salvatore**

Geonosis prison - Geonosis - 22 BBY

James watched in surprise as another prisoner was taken into his and Remus's prison room - another _Jedi_. He was a man of average height with auburn hair and beard and blue-gray eyes. His hair was long in the traditional style of a Jedi Knight. In other words, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan stared at the two Jedi Masters in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

James smiled. "I could ask you the same question, Obi-Wan. I thought you were investigating the Kaminoan cloners."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was. My investigation led me here. What about you?"

"Sirius returned to the Republic," James said. "Heard rumors that the Separatists were preparing for war, somewhere in the Arkanis sector. We came here to investigate."

"I found out the same thing," Obi-Wan said. "I sent a message to Anakin on Naboo, had him retransmit it to Coruscant. Master Sifo-Dyas apparently commissioned a clone army ten years ago."

James frowned. "Isn't that about the time he was killed?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the door slid open. The three Jedi could only watch helplessly as Count Dooku strode into the room. He was a tall, elegant man with silver hair and beard, wearing the brown cape of Serenno noble.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan spat.

Dooku smiled. "Hello, my friends. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness!"

James shook his head. "Aren't you the head of this rebellion?"

Dooku looked shocked by James's accusation. "James, I am shocked. You've known me - how long - twelve years before I left the Order. You cannot honestly believe I would authorize this outrage."

"I hate to say it, old friend," said Remus, "but I cannot think of what you'd be willing to do. You've been away from home too long."

"Well, it had nothing to do with me, I assure you," the Count insisted. "I promise you that I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long," Obi-Wan said, his voice cool. "I have work to do."

James noticed a slight crack in Dooku's remorseful expression. Strange. If James didn't know any better, he'd have said anger.

"James Potter. Remus Lupin. And Obi-Wan Kenobi. What would three Jedi be doing so far out as Geonosis?"

James and Remus exchanged looks, wondering how much they should reveal about their mission. Their mission lead to a war - an espionage mission into independent government.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Obi-Wan explained. "Do you know him?"

James tried not to smile - that was a good move on Obi-Wan's part. But Dooku merely denied that any bounty hunters had been here, on the basis that the Geonosians didn't trust them.

"Well, who can blame them?" Obi-Wan replied. "But he is here, I assure you."

Dooku sighed. "James, Remus, it is good to see you two again. It's unfortunate that our paths never passed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you - same goes for your two friends here. I wish Qui-Gon were still alive - I could use his help right now."

James, Remus, and Obi-Wan exchanged incredulous looks. The former Jedi was suggesting that Qui-Gon Jinn would assist him. Qui-Gon was many things - but he was no traitor.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-Wan said coldly.

Dooku smiled. "You all think that, do you? I was his mentor - his Jedi Master. We have a relationship akin to your relationships with Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Eeth Koth." He glanced at each of them in turn as he named their Jedi Master.

James glared. "So what, because you trained him in the ways of the Force, you say he'd _join _you. That's weak, Dooku. The way I hear it you and Qui-Gon had a very poor relationship - you hardly spoke to one another after he passed the Trials."

"That doesn't sound like my relationship with Eeth at all," Remus added.

Dooku didn't miss a beat. "Regardless, Qui-Gon knew all about the corruption in the Senate. And he wasn't the only one - Yoda, Mace Windu . . . even you two," he added, looking at the two Jedi Councilors.

Dooku's expression made James a little uneasy. "What do you mean?"

"You're married to a Republic Senator," Dooku reminded him. "Against the rules of the hypocritical Jedi Code, if I might add. But wouldn't you say there's a certain amount of corruption among them."

James fell silent. He couldn't deny it - he'd heard multiple times from Lily how corrupt the Senate had become in recent years. And he knew that Obi-Wan and Remus held a similar despairing view of Galactic Congress.

"If you really believe the Republic is so corrupt," Remus said calmly, "why not remain on Coruscant, and help the Chancellor fix it."

With a bit of wry humor, James felt that Remus was channeling Lily's spirit - or Senator Amidala's.

Dooku chuckled. "That is no longer possible, I fear, Remus. Palpatine means well, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. And regardless, the truth is just too disastrous. I tell you, Qui-Gon Jinn would not follow the fools in the Senate if he's known what I know."

The three Jedi exchanged bemused glances. Finally, Remus asked, "What is it you know, may I ask?"

"The Republic is already dead, old friend," Dooku replied. "The very government is now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith. We cannot survive that, my friends."

This led to a silence with a tension that was thick enough to be cut with a vibroblade. It was horrible - unbelievable. Spies for the Sith was one thing - James had seen how Voldemort had placed his own spies in the Order back on Earth. It wasn't hard to believe that the Sith would do the same. But too say they controlled the _entire Republic _. . .

"No!" was all James could say to that.

"It's not possible!" Obi-Wan added. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

But James recalled how many time Yoda had said how the Force was shrouded with the dark side - predicting the future was more difficult than ever.

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, friends," Dooku explained, confirming James's worst suspicions. "Several Senators are now under the influence of Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

_Darth_ _Sidious_. There it was - the name of Darth Maul's Sith Master. If Dooku was correct, then this was horrible. Sidious could very well wipe out the Jedi and destroy the Republic. He had to be stopped.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," Dooku explained.

That made so much more sense - Wormtail would never stood up to the Jedi without a powerful ally backing him. When he joined the anti-Voldemort movement, he stood behind James, Sirius, and Remus. After he betrayed the Order and the Ministry, he had Lord Voldemort leading him. Now - he stood against the Jedi with the influence of this Darth Sidious. James had a bad feeling about that.

"He was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord," Dooku continued. "He came to me for help, told me everything."

_Typical of Peter, _James thought. _Betrayed by a Sith, so he seeks out a former Jedi to help._

"The Jedi Council did not believe him," Dooku concluded. "I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. Once they realize the Dark Lord's presence, but it will be too late. I don't blame you two, of course," he added to James and Sirius. "This was before your tenure on the Council. But perhaps it was the will of the Force that you came to me. You three - you must join me. Together, we can convince the old fool Yoda of his error - together, we can destroy the Sith."

James could see why so many Senators had followed Dooku's Confederacy - he was very charismatic, a magnificent orator. What he'd said sounded so reasonable - if they allied together, they could get the Council to see sense, and then they could thwart Sidious's evil plot. So reasonable. But then, James had heard that Lord Voldemort had been charming and charismatic, too. Something about Dooku just didn't feel right . . .

Obi-Wan, apparently, came to the same conclusion, and he spoke for all of them.

"I'll never join you, Dooku."

Dooku shrugged. "It may be difficult to secure your release."

"Basically," James muttered, as the Count turned away, "we join you or die . . . Sithspawn."

He had little doubt in his theory. It made so much sense. Obviously, Dooku was this Sidious's new apprentice.

* * *

><p><span>Senate Arena - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Lily had a serious bad feeling about this. She felt like she was watching the death of democracy - right now. Ever since hearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's message, she knew that James's mission had not gone well. She, also, knew that Harry would be part of a strike team to rescue Kenobi. She was a member of the Loyalist Committee. Therefore, she'd been present when it all went down.

It had been clear to her immediately that the Commerce Guild, the Trade Federion, IGB . . . that they were preparing for war. Count Dooku had made some sort of treasonous treaty. And now they needed a way to defend themselves. Immediately after, they learned that some Jedi had commissioned for a Republic army - rather convenient, Lily thought. But now, they needed it.

But she knew that the Senate would never agree to it - unless Palpatine achieved emergency war powers. But only one Senator could call for such an amendment - Senator Amidala of Naboo. Even Lily, as another strong supporter of the opposition, could make such an amendment. It had to be Amidala.

Unfortunately, she was gone, under the protection of Anakin Skywalker. Fortunately, Jar Jar Binks, the representative of the indigenous Gungans in the Senate, had volunteered to speak for Amidala. And here they were, preparing for Binks's request. And Lily couldn't help feeling that they were making a terrible mistake.

Finally, after many attempts, Mas Amedda managed to call order to the Senate.

"In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala," Palpatine announced, "the Chair recognizes the Senior Representative of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks."

Lily watched as the Naboo's Senate pod moved forward, closer to the main podium. All of the Senators knew what was coming, and Lily could hear an equal amount of cheers and boos, as Binks prepared to speak.

"Senators!" the Gungan called. "Dellow felegates - "

The Senators halted briefly in their argument and they laughed at Binks's pronunciation of the Basic words. But the laughter immediately died, as the jeers returned. The Senators - both military and anti-military - continued in defense of their argument.

Lily exchanged looks with Bail Organa and Celana Aldrete. Both seemed to be as weary as she was of the Senate.

"Stay strong, Jar Jar," muttered Bail.

"He must," Lily agreed. "This could be the most important amendment since the Ruusan Reformations."

"Order!" Amedda commanded. "The Senate will accord the Representative the courtesy of a hearing!"

Finally, the Senate Arena fell silent, and Amedda signaled Binks to speak.

"In response to the direct threat to the Republic," the Gungan announced, "mesa propose that the Senate give immediate emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

As Lily had expected, there was opposition to Naboo's representative's word. But the cheering had silented all opposition. If a Senator like Amidala was switching her position, the Senators realized, then the situation must be desperate. Lily again wondered whether if this moment right here were the final death of democracy.

Once the noise that had died down, Palpatine stood and he observed the Senate. Then he spoke, "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy - I love the Republic. I am mild by nature and do not desire to see the destruction of democracy."

Lily understood that . Apparently, Palpatine had come to same conclusion she had - this amendment could very well destroy the democratic Republic.

"The power you give me," Palpatine continued, his voice rising over the Senators' cheers, "I will lay down when this crisis has abated. I promise you. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."

"Let us hope," Lily said, "that we have not made a terrible mistake."


	17. Part XVI: 22 BBY: Battle of Geonosis

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or R.A. Salvatore**

Geonosian Courtroom - Geonosis - 22 BBY

Wormtail sat among the rest of the Separatist Council, and he watched as the prisoners were herded in. He was pleased to recognize Senator Padme Amidala, but the Jedi next to her was unfamiliar.

Geonosis's Archduke's aide, Sun Fac, began the interrogations. Wormtail stared with satisfaction.

"You have been charged and found gulity of espionage," Fac pronounced.

Wormtail smiled evilly, happy that Amidala would finally be executed.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Archduke Poggle asked.

Amidala stared coolly up at the Separatists. "You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

Poggle chuckled, and Wormtail smiled along with him. "We build weapons, Senator," the Geonosian said. "That is our business! Of course we're prepared!"

"Get on with it!" Wormtail said. "I wanted this woman executed. I want to see her suffer."

"Your other Jedi friends are waiting for you, Senator," Poggle announced, and he waved to the guards. "Take you to the arena."

Peter Pettigrew laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Geonosian arena - Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

Sirius Black stood secretly within the Geonosian arena, Harry and Galilea at his side. Jedi were spread all over the arena, waiting for the right time to spring. He saw in the arena a dead feline nexu, an insectoid acklay, and a bulllike reek, which his friends - James, Remus, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Senator Amidala - had mounted.

"No!" Sirius heard the unmistakable voice of his former friend, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, the Viceroy of the Trade federation. "Jango, finish her off!"

_Jango, _Sirius thought. _That was the name of the bounty hunter Obi-Wan mentioned. He must be the bloke in Mando armor._

"Patience, Viceroy," Dooku told Wormtail. "She will die."

Then Sirius watched as a familar _snap-hiss _sounded - Mace Windu's purple lightsaber.

Dooku obviously noticed the Jedi. "Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us! You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think your four Jedi out there could use a little more training."

Looks of indignation crossed over Harry and Galilea, upon hearing the Count's criticism of their respective Masters' skill.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace replied. "This party's over."

The Jedi raised his violet blade, and Sirius noted the signal. The former Jedi removed his blaster - at the same time, the Jedi all around him activated their lightsaber blades.

_So many Jedi here, _Sirius thought. _A sight unseen for the last millennium._

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend," Dooku said. "You're impossibly outnumbered."

Sirius snorted - the Geonosians weren't fighters.

"One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians," Mace told the Count.

"It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will match up against a thousand battle droids?"

Sirius turned in surprise, as an army of Separatist B1 battle droids, B2 SBDs, and droidekas - headed right into the arena.

Sirius raised his blaster, and he fired at the droids. Harry and Galilea deflected the bolts flying at them.

The other Jedi leaped from the balcony, and joined the fight. Before long James, Remus, Obi-Wan, and Anakin held their own lightsabers, and Senator Amidala picked up a fallen blaster.

The Battle of Geonosis had begun.

* * *

><p><span>Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

James was shocked by the amount of Jedi lost today - Coleman Trebor had even fallen in an attempted assassination attempt against Count Dooku. The Republic had received the greatest losses, but they were not alone - Mace Windu had executed Jango Fett.

Very few Republic soldiers still stood, compared to the hundreds of Jedi that had stood originally - James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Galilea, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Senator Amidala, Saesee, Siri, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Sora bulq, Agen Kolar, Roan Shryne, Empatojayos Brand, A'Sharad Hett, Shaak Ti, and Luminara Unduli were among them.

Then out of no where, the droids held off the attack. James looked up, as Dooku prepared to speak.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly - worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku," Mace replied.

James smiled. _Brilliant, Mace. If we're going to die today, we are not going to bow down to the likes of the Separatists._

James had to give Dooku credit - he looked sincerely apologetic, as he said, "Then I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

Then Amidala called out, "Look!"

James looked up with great delight. Flying toward the Geonosian battleground was a fleet of gunships filled with white-armored soldiers, led by - Master Yoda!

"Thank the Force," James breathed.

The Republic's new army joined the battle, firing at the droids. In all the confusion, Mace called out, "Jedi, move!"

James Force-leaped after Mace onto Yoda's gunship; he watched as Harry, Remus, Galilea, and Sirius leaped onto a separate gunship - Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Amidala were on an entirely different ship.

The battle had taken a sudden unexpected turn.

"Thanks a lot, Master," James said. "You saved us back there."

Yoda nodded once, then continued to orchestrate the battle. "More battalions to the left. Encircle them we must, then divide."

James knew that the battle was far from over, as the gunship flew into battle.

* * *

><p><span>CIS Headquarters - Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

Wormtail was stunned by this sudden turn of events. When did the Republic get an army? The Viceroy couldn't hope to stand against his old friends when they had an army at their command.

"All of our communications have been jammed!" Poggle cried. "We are under attack, on land and from above."

"Kriff," Wormtail swore. "The Jedi have amassed a huge army!"

Even Count Dooku seemed perplexed. "That doesn't seem possible. How did the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?"

"We must send all available droids into battle," Gunray demanded.

Watching the battle that was taking place, Wormtail knew that it would be too late. "There are too many," he told his aide. "We will soon be surrounded!"

Even as he spoke, a major Geonosian defensive position exploded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Wormtail muttered. "We must call for retreat!"

"We must get the cores of our ships back into space!" Gunray agreed.

Wormtail nodded, watching the devastation of the battle.

"I'm going to Coruscant," Dooku announced, to Wormtail's surprise. "My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery."

Wormtail wondered again what Master Dooku referred to - the Count almost sounded like that monster, Maul, who had been the treacherous Sidious's apprentice. The Viceroy did not want to serve another Sith.

* * *

><p><span>Republic Command Center - Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

James was worried. He sensed something in the Force, felt that Obi-Wan Kenobi was in grave danger. He, Yoda, and Mace had landed the gunship at the Republic's command center. What disturbed him more were the Republic's new soldiers - all clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, the one Mace had most recently executed.

"You decided to bring them," the Korun Jedi said to Yoda.

"Troubling it is," Yoda agreed. "Two paths were there open, and this one alone offered the return of so many Jedi."

"You made the right decision, Master," James said. "You saved many lives."

"An escape Dooku attempts," Yoda said. "After him I must go."

"I'll go with you," James offered.

"No," Yoda responded. "Alone I must go."

* * *

><p><span>CIS hangar - Geonosis - 22 BBY<span>

Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Galilea arrived in the hangar - they had seen Dooku's speeder come this way, Obi-Wan and Anakin right behind him. The three Jedi and one former Jedi sneaked into the hangar, watching as Anakin dueled Dooku. The Count held red-bladed lightsaber - the weapon of a Dark Lord of the Sith. Obi-Wan lay, injured, on the floor of the hangar.

". . . you'd have learned your lesson," Dooku was saying.

"I'm a slow learner," Anakin replied coolly.

Remus was pleased to note that Dooku slowly began to have trouble defeating the young Jedi, dodging more than parrying now. He tried step away from Anakin, but the Padawan used the Force to block his exit.

"You have unusual powers, young Padawan," Dooku said, forcing Anakin back. "Unusual, but not enough to save you this time!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Dooku." Remus leaped forward, followed by Sirius, Harry, and Galilea. The Jedi removed their lightsabers, and Sirius pulled out his blaster.

Dooku smiled. "Remus, you come with two Padawans . . . and a _former_ Jedi."

"You deceived me, Dooku," Sirius growled. "You're no mere political idealist - you're a Sith Lord!"

Dooku smiled. "If you were smart, Black, you would join me. Do you not tire with the Jedi's tiresome corrupt hypocrisy."

Sirius raised his blaster, and fired the red deadly bolts of plasma at the Count of Serenno. Dooku deflected the bolt, and it came flying back at Sirius. The fomer Jedi leaped into the air, dodging the blast.

Remus, Harry, Galilea, and Anakin attacked the Sith, who was having trouble defending himself against four Jedi, while a former Jedi fired deadly blaster bolts at him. The Sith released bursts of blue-white lightning. The Sith energy knocked the Jedi back, and Dooku moved his lightsaber downward. Harry yelled out in pain, as he followed his father's fate - his right arm lay on the ground, still holding his lightsaber.

Dooku pushed the young Jedi aside, and Harry collapsed to the ground in agony.

"I could easily have killed you, young Potter," Dooku said calmly. "Your father would be disappointed, young Jedi."

"Would I, Dooku?"

Remus turned. James Potter had arrived on the scene, accompanied by Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

Dooku ignored James, his eyes focusing on the Grand Master. "Master Yoda."

Yoda stepped forward. "Count Dooku."

Dooku's eyes widened, looking at each of his opponents - Yoda, James, Remus, Anakin, Galilea, and Sirius - and stepped back. He deactivated his lightsaber, and saluted his former Master. "You have interfered with our plans for the last time."

He Force-flung a piece of machinery forward - Remus barely dodged. Yoda pushed it aside, before it could harm anyone. Then Dooku sent a powerful wave through the Force, knocking his Human opponents.

"Call off your Jedi," he told Yoda softly. "Let us duel alone." He activated his crimson blade.

"If you wish, my old Padawan," Yoda agreed, and the five Humans stood back, watching as the Jedi of unknown species leaped at the Sith Lord in an offensive move.

Remus watched a duel that could have rivaled the historic duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald from his home planet.

* * *

><p>In the end, Dooku was swiftly defeated. He tried to distract Yoda by attempting crush Obi-Wan and Harry with a piece of machinery - but Remus, Sirius, Galilea, and Anakin knocked the machinery aside. Dooku had been swiftly defeated, and his solar sailer had been destroyed. The Sith was to be tried for treason, but the war was far from order.<p>

The Clone Wars would begin - with a new leader in charge of the droid army. A new Sith Lord would come to power.


	18. XVII: 22 BBY: A New Sith

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Karen Miller**

Coruscant - 22 BBY

Darth Sidious was pleased. Darth Tyranus may have been imprisoned on Kessel, but that was nothing. Sidious knew where to find a new apprientice, a new placeholder for Anakin Skywalker. Even the capture of Wilhuff Tarkin's project from the captured Tyranus's hands. The Jedi had conveniently given it to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Tyranus's last mission for Sidious had also proved beneficial. Sidious discovered that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans Potter Organa, and Harry Potter were from some backwater, Outer Rim world called Earth. Sidious had journeyed there once, and he discovered a promising apprentice - a Dark Lord whose attempt to take over his homeworld had failed. The Dark Lord was powerful, nearly killed by a young Force user on the planet called Longbottom.

Sidious had the Dark Lord secretly transported to The Works on Coruscant. Using the dark side of the Force, he allowed the man to revive from his powerless state. This Earthian had attempted to use the dark side for immortality, but Sidious had destroyed this in his attempt to revive the man. He had felt pieces of the Dark Lord's soul throughout the planet. He had used the Force to recall each piece back into the man's body.

The Dark Lord took solid form, a form slightly distorted by the dark side. The Dark Lord was roughly seventy-seven standard years. His once-handsome face was pale with glowing red eyes like Commander Thrawn's. He still looked Human, however - thank the Force - with short silver hair and beard like Tyranus's and a tall, thin body. He wore long thin black robes like a Sith Lord's.

When the Dark Lord spoke, his voice was high and cold. "Who are you?"

Sidious spoke in his own low, cold voice. "You will can call me Darth Sidous. Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord said. "I demand to know where I am."

"You are on a planet called Coruscant, Lord Voldemort," Sidious told him. "You will assist me my Grand Plan to control the galaxy."

"Why should I, Darth Sidious?" Voldemort demanded.

"You can have revenge against your defeat," Sidious said. "And if you refuse, I can easily have you . . . annihilated. In my attempt to revive you, I retarded your power a hundredfold. You are no match against me, Voldemort. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. You will be my apprentice."

Voldemort hesitated, as if unsure how to move from here. "I sense what you say is true, Lord Sidious. I will be your apprentice."

"I proclaim you Darth Voldemort," Sidious pronounced. "I am conducting a war as of now, my personal revenge against the Jedi."

The Sith told Voldemort about the several schisms in the Jedi Order centuries ago, told how the Order of the Sith Lords had been founded. He told his apprentice of Freedon Nadd and Ludo Kressh, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, Darth Revan and Darth Malik, Darth Malgus and Skere Kaan, Darth Bane and Darth Zannah, and the history of the Rule of Two. He explained how a young Muun named Hego Damask later became known as Darth Plagueis the Wise - a Sith with the power to save others from death.

That intrigued the Sith apprentice. Sidious had offered him a way to survive beyond death.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort," Sidious said. "I can teach you Plagueis's teachings. Years before, the Sith Lord trained a young teenager from Naboo, a boy called Palpatine - just Palpatine. He goaded the boy into murdering his family, and finally towards politics. After serving Naboo as its ambassador for a decade, Palpatine had the Senator from Naboo assassinated. He replaced the foolish Vidar Kim. Palpatine trained a Zabrak called Darth Maul, secretly heading the invasion of his homeworld that ended in the deaths of Maul and a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn. After rising to the position of Supreme Chancellor, ruler of the Galactic Republic, Palpatine killed Plagueis. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has ruled the Republic for a decade, secretly orchestrating the war taking place now. Lord Voldemort . . . I am both Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious."

Voldemort kneeled before his Master. "What do you want of me, Master?"

"You replace my former apprentice, Darth Tyranus, as leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Sidious ordered. "They are a coalition of separatists against the Republic. You must rule under pseudonym, as I have. We must work clandestinely if we are to rule the galaxy."

Voldemort nodded. "Marvolo. That will be my identity - Minister Marvolo, head of the CIS."

* * *

><p><span>Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Lily stood in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office, standing next to Jedi High General Yoda. The latter would be debriefing Palpatine on the recent event on Geonosis. Lily had already received information on the crisis from James, and she knew that Harry would be receiving a prosthetic arm. She knew that the Jedi would now be leading the Grand Army of the Republic.

James and Remus would both be serving as Jedi High Generals; Obi-Wan, Harry, and Galilea would serve as Jedi Generals; Anakin would serve as a Jedi Commander; and Sirius would serve as a non-Jedi Republic Admiral, commander of a new fleet of battleships called Star Destroyers.

Sirius was the Admiral on board the Star Destroyer _Phoenix_, but James served as its commander. Remus would serve with Commander Jan Dodonna on board the _Solace_. Harry would serve with Commander Carlist Rieekan on board the _White Stag_. Galilea would serve with Commander Crix Madine on board the _Tranqulity_. Obi-Wan was the commander of the Star Destroyer _Negotiator_, and Anakin would serve with Admiral Wulff Yularen on board the Star Destroyer _Resolute_.

It shocked Lily - the change that had taken place across the galaxy. Her own family were now Generals - her son planned to secretly marry Galilea against the rules of the Jedi Code, but because of the war, they'd be spread across the galaxy, away from each other.

Lily listened as Yoda detailed how Dooku had been imprisoned on Kessel - only to be executed for he could be imprisoned.

"Assassinated Dooku was, Chancellor," Yoda said. "This war - far from over, I fear."

Palpatine looked worried - understandable, Lily thought, considering what was happening.

"Do you know, my friends," he said, "there are times when I begin to doubt I have the strength to go on."

Lily stared at him in shock. "Without you, Chancellor, Dooku would have long been taken by surprise. We would've been destroyed. If we act now, perhaps we can stop the Separatists before they replace Dooku. You cannot blame yourself for the bloodshed of Geonosis. Dooku sliced off my son's arm - not you."

"Sure," Palpatine retorted, "but I promised the Senate that I would heal the Republic of its corruption - and I _failed_! I stand before you as the Supreme Chancellor - and I am helpless. Dooku may be gone, but before long a new idealist will replace him. I just know it!"

"You did nor control Dooku's actions, Chancellor," Lily told him. "No one blames you. By commissioning the GAR, you have saved us all. Without the clones, the Jedi would have been obliterated."

Palpatine sat down. "I'm surprised at you, Lily. You were one of the strongest opponents of the Military Creation Act. Alderaan sided along with Naboo, Corellia, Chandrila, and Sern Prime so strongly, I'd have thought you's be opposed to my decision."

Lily sighed. "I feared a Republic Army would lead to war - but war was inevitable with or without one. And Bail always said that the Republic needed an army for protection. I, along with Senators Amidala, Bel Iblis, Mothma, and Zar, had to change our position."

Palpatine smiled faintly. "I appreciate your support, Senator Organa - especially since I must ask you to shoulder even more reponsibility."

"Sir?" Lily said.

"Senator Organa," Palpatine said, "I feel the Loyalist Committee has served its purpose. We need a new committee now, one that can oversee all matters pertaining to Republic security. It should consist of yourself, as chair, and three or four Senators whom you can trust absolutely. Will you see to it? Will you take the lead?"

Lily was stunned, but she nodded. "Of course, Your Excellency. I'm honored that you'd ask. I'm already considering Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma as members of the committee."

"Excellent," Palpatine said. Then he announced to Yoda that a war committee made up of the Jedi Council and the Chancellor himself. "For the sake of the Republic we _must _win this conflict."

* * *

><p><span>500 Republica - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Obi-Wan approached apartment of Padme Amidala, feeling a bit of wry humor. Yoda had lectured him against the closeness between Anakin and Padme when Obi-Wan himself had encouraged it . . . with James Potter and Remus Lupin. And of course, Obi-Wan was married to Jedi General Siri Tachi.

"Obi-Wan," the Senator greeted, "what is the purpose of this visit?"

"You're not very good at covering your emotions, Padme," Obi-Wan noted. "Master Yoda has asked me to come here to ask you to stay away from Anakin. I don't think that's my place - especially due to my relationship with Siri. If you do come to marry Anakin, make sure Yoda isn't aware."

"Of course, Obi-Wan," Padme smiled.

* * *

><p>Following the Battle of Geonosis, many changes had taken place. First off, Anakin Skywalker married Padme Amidala, and Harry Potter married Galilea Sage. Then the new leader of the Confederacy had been revealed - an old bearded Human named Marvolo. It was clear immediately that this man was also a Sith Lord. What had shocked James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily most was his voice - it was high and cold, a presence of the dark side surrounding him. Somehow, the late Dooku's Master had recovered Lord Voldemort.<p>

While on a mission to Ord Cestus, Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto fought Voldemort's acolyte, Asajj Ventress, who Anakin had dueled on the fourth moon of Yavin. On homeworld of the Muuns, Obi-Wan and James had pursued the Jedi hunter Durge, and destroyed him. Depa Billaba, on a mission to Haruun Kal, had vanished.

The Jedi were spread far across the galaxy, as the Clone Wars dominated the galaxy.


	19. Part XVIII: 22 BBY: Battle of Azure

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Jude Watson**

Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY

James sat on his seat with the Jedi High Council, alongside Remus, Yoda, Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, Eeth Koth, and Adi Gallia. He noticed the conspicuous absence of Depa Billaba - she hadn't yet returned from her mission to Haruun Kal. Temporarily taking her place was Harry, the youngest Jedi to sit on the Council, at twenty-three.

In the center of the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood, waiting for the arrival of Jedi General Siri Tachi and Jedi Commander Ferus Olin.

"We were too late to prevent the Seps before Voldemort resurfaced," James said. He had previously discussed with the Council that Minister Marvolo had once been known as Lord Voldemort, a Dark Lord from Earth. "Now we're achieving only small victories against him. The Confederacy has had years to prepare. We need to strike a big blow, something that will turn the tide of the war."

"And get the undecided worlds to join us," Mace added.

"A battle?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"No." Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "Do you remember the name Talesan Fry?"

James didn't think Obi-Wan could have forgotten. The Jedi from Stewjon had come across Fry seventeen years ago, about the time that he had recognized his feelings for Siri.

"Of course," the Jedi General said.

"Kept track of young Taly we have," Yoda said. "Responsibilty we had, to protect him better than we had his parents."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, and he explained the story: Talesan Fry had been a ten-year-old boy who had agreed to testify against a group of bounty hunters seventeen years ago. Obi-Wan and Siri, with Qui-Gon and Adi, had foiled the hunters' attack. Fry had testified, and the hunters killed his parents in revenge. At the time, it had been suspected that Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance had been behind the attack. But this had not been proven.

Fry had gone underground, under an assumed name. Then shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, the now twenty-seven-year-old Fry had popped out again, now one of the best surveillance tacticians in the galaxy. The man was now a recluse, keeping himself and his business apart from the wider galaxy. So far, he had maintained neutral status during the war . . . until now.

"Fry has contacted us," Remus said. "He has developed a brand-new piece of technology - a foolproof codebreaker."

Anakin snorted. "Nothing is foolproof."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," James said. "But I myself have seen the tests, and I have to say - it's remarkable. This would give us a brilliant advantage in the war."

"Is Taly giving us this codebreaker?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ki-Adi-Mundi grimaced. "If only it were that simple. Fry feels he owes the Jedi, because we saved his life. He's willing to offer us the technology first - if we come up with the right price."

"Fry has made it perfectly clear," Harry added, "that he is perfectly willing to turn the codebreaker over to the Seps if we can't pay up."

"Your mission," Remus said, "will be to go to Fry's compund, obtain the codebreaker, and bring it to the Azure spaceport. Fry asked for you specifically, Obi-Wan. And at the bequest of the Supreme Chancellor, we will be sending a representative of the Republic, Senator Lily Organa of Alderaan, the head of the Republic Security Committee."

Then the doors of the Chamber opened, and Siri and Ferus walked into the Council Chamber.

"I see that being at war hasn't helped your punctuality," Mace chastised.

"No," Siri admitted. "It's made may tardiness worse. There's so much more to do. But perhaps my excuses are improving."

James smiled, fighting the urge to laugh. It again struck him how different Siri was from her Padawan Ferus.

"General Tachi," Remus said, "you and Commander Olin will accompany General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker on this mission. Alongside Senator Organa, you will negotiate with Talesan Fry."

* * *

><p><span>Fry Industries - Genian - 22 BBY<span>

Lily didn't know what to make of Talesan Fry when she laid eyes on him. His eyes were as vividly green as Lily's own eyes, and his hair was just as red as hers. From the look in those green eyes, he was a very intelligent man. But from the state of his red hair, he was not a man who cared much about his physical appearance, an absent-minded man like Lily's old mentor Albus Dumbledore. In fact, barring the green eyes, he looked very similar to pictures she's seen of younger Albus.

Fry stood, and he approached Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, initially ignoring Lily and Commanders Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi," he said. "You look older."

"That seems inevitable," General Tachi replied.

"Please sit down," Fry's aide Helina Dow said. "I'll ring for refreshments."

Lily, Fry, and the Jedi took their seats at Fry's seating area. Within moments, drinks had arrived. Fry began the conversation with disapproving view of politics. "But when I made this discovery, it was obvious how valuable it was. Politics has found me again, for the second time in my life. I am as unhappy now as I was the first time it did."

"I understand your feelings, Master Fry," Lily said. "The Senate has grown rather corrupt since I first joined, oh, about twenty years ago. We must forget, though, that its purpose has always been for justice."

Fry frowned. "I had to choose between two sides - Republic or Confederate. The CIS has much in its favor. There are the guilds and the trade associations, its vast amount of wealth, and the power the CIS holds in the Senate. Most important is its ruthlessness. There is nothing they won't do for power. But you - the Jedi - " He looked at Kenobi, Tachi, Skywalker, and Olin. " - you tip the balance. Thousands of you already fight for the Republic. I have seen what a handful of Jedi can do. I decided to bet on you, because - believe me - I want to be on the winning side."

Kenobi smiled modestly. "Thanks. But we see this struggle as a noble cause, not a gamble to wager on."

Fry waved his hand dismissively. "Noble cause - sure, okay. The point is I want you to know that if we can't come to an agreement, I am more than ready to hand the codebreaker over to the CIS."

"Of course," Lily said diplomatically. "What are your terms?"

Fry named a price - it wasn't terribly high, not when you consider that this man was an entrepreneur.

"That can be done," she said. "You will receive half now - half when the device has proven to work. Do you agree, Master Fry?"

"Whoa, slow down, Senator," Fry said. "I haven't finished. I also want an exclusive contract with the Republic. You only use Fry Industries surveillance and communication devices in the Grand Army of the Republic for the duration of the war."

Lily should have known - Fry was a businessman, after all. But in the end, they came to an agreement. If the device proved to work, the GAR would make the transition - _gradually_, so as to not endanger any Republic troops.

* * *

><p><span>Azure - 22 BBY<span>

In the end, it had been discovered that a bounty hunter named Magus was after Fry. Because of this, the Jedi were forced to take him to Azure with them. However, before they could make use of the codebreaker, the spaceport was attacked by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. And the bounty hunter Magus was again revealed to be an enemy of the Republic. Lily left with Kenobi and Tachi to apprehend the bounty hunter, while Skywalker and Olin fought the Separatists with General Solomahal.

In the battle, Tachi ended up on top of Magus's starfighter, her lightsaber activated. She tried to stop the fighter from escaping, as the bounty hunter swerved to knock her off. Kenobi was too far to help her - but Lily was a witch. As Magus climbed out the fighter to stop the Jedi, Lily aimed her wand at him.

"_Stupefy!_" she yelled. The burst of red light hit the bounty hunter, and he collapsed into unconsciousnees on top of his fighter. Tachi used her Jedi abilities to leap off the starfighter, just as it hit the ground and exploded - killing Magus in the process.

In the end, Solomahal was forced to destroy the codebreaker, but Lily believed that she may have prevented Siri Tachi from dying that day.


	20. Part XIX: 22 BBY: A Powerful New Ally

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Karen Traviss**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Shortly after the Battle of Azure, James was pleased to note that Anakin's training under Obi-Wan came to an end. While Obi-Wan was off on his own mission, Anakin worked alongside Corellian Jedi General Nejaa Halcyon on the Confederate planet Praesitlyn. After Anakin helped Nejaa win the battle, and bring Praesitlyn, Anakin was promoted to Jedi Knight, and thus became a full Jedi General.

After his promotion to Jedi Knight, the Council sent Obi-Wan and Anakin to deal with the Separatists on the planet Christophsis. James was surprised to hear that while on Christophsis, a cloned soldier of General Skywalker's 501st Legion had betrayed the Republic. The soldier was arrested for treason, and Anakin and Obi-Wan chased off Voldemort's apprentice, Asajj Ventress.

So far, since then, the Battle of Christophsis seemed to be going well, but they hadn't heard from Obi-Wan and Anakin since. James was started to grow worried.

He didn't have the time to think about that, however. The Republic had been contacted by Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Evidently, the Hutt's son had been kidnapped by the CIS.

_Sounds like the type of thing Voldemort would do_, James thought. _But still, allying with Hutts . . ._

James now stood with Mace, Plo Koon, and Luminara Unduli in the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. The five of them were among the few Jedi who remained on Coruscant. James's 327th Attack Group, including Sirius, were recovering from a recent battle on Jabiim, during Anakin's last days as a Padawan learner. During the battle, Obi-Wan had been presumed dead - James had assumed the role as Anakin's temporary Master. Obi-Wan had survived, but the battle had shaken Anakin, and James's group was still recovering.

Harry and Galilea were on Sluis Van, and Remus was fighting over on Mon Calamari, with Kit Fisto. James would be taking off on board the _Phoenix _with Sirius to a CIS stronghold on Onderon, but that wouldn't be until a few days. Now he, Mace, Plo, and Luminara were going to have to work with a Hutt - and James wasn't the only one unhappy with this.

"It'll be a sorry day for the Republic," Mace said, "when we divert our resources to helping criminal scum."

James couldn't agree more - Jabba was cruel, ruthless, and deceitful; Jedi shouldn't be allying with a mobster like that.

"Harsh words, my friend," Palpatine commented. "But I'm sure he speaks highly of you, too . . . "

"Chancellor," James said, "Jabba is cruel, ruthless, and deceitful - Jedi shouldn't be allying with a mobster like _that_. Why should we divert Jedi to this basic police task when we've got a war to fight?"

"Because it's _right_, Master Potter," Palpatine insisted. "A child is _missing_. If it were a Human child, would we be having this conversation? Does the parent's _lifestyle _have any bearing on the child's plight? Or do Hutt parents not feel the same grief that we do?"

James had a strong urge to say that he didn't believe they did, but that was not Palpatine's point - the Chancellor implied that this was a case of speciesism. If Jabba were a guileless Hutt, they wouldn't hesitate to assist. But he wasn't - the alien was evil.

"Would we be having this conversation," Mace said, "if the Human child's father was one of Jiliac the Hutt's chief lieutenents?"

"We would, if he could deliver _this_," Palpatine said. He activated a holochart, and a map of the galaxy materialized from it. As James stared at the map, he saw what Palpatine was saying - Jabba could provide them access to Hutt Space.

"I have a bad feeling about this," James said.

"I understand, Master Jedi," Palpatine said. "But these are trying times, and we can't be too exacting in our qualification requirements for allies. As long as they help more than they hinder, that has to be good enough for us. The Hutt has control of the hyperspace access we need to move troops and materiel to the Outer Rim, and we have the expertise to find the undfindable - mutual advantage."

James knew Palpatine was right, but he still didn't like it.

"I still say there's more going on here than a simple kidnapping," Mace insisted. "It's a sting of some kind, knowing Jabba."

"I didn't realize you were so well acquainted," Palpatine replied.

"Based on his track record . . . "

"Then you need to put as many Jedi on this case as you can . . . based om his track record."

James shook his head. "Impossible. We're spread too thinly as it is. Harry Potter and Galilea Sage are still engaged at Sluis Van, and Remus Lupin and Kit Fisto are busy at Dac. Admiral Black and I will be headed for Onderon tomorrow. We can only spare a few Jedi, Chancellor."

"And it will only be worse if we cannot negotiate with Jabba," Palpatine reminded him.

"I'm inclined to agree with the Chancellor," Luminara said. "Regardless of the reasons for this kidnapping, we _have _to negotiate with Jabba, and this would give us an excellent bargaining position."

"A win-win, as you might call it," Palpatine added. "Save a child, and save our army."

James and Mace exchanged looks, both equally reluctant to be allying with a member of Black Sun. Then Mace said, "Kenobi and Skywalker have just taken Christophsis. The planet's largely secured, so if anyone can be redeployed, it's them."

"Very well," Palpatine said. "Send them."

* * *

><p>James spent the next few days on Onderon, battling a Separatist presence there, using Sirius's fleet as backup. Eventually, he was forced to evacuate the planet after the battle was lost to the CIS. Senator Mina Bonteri had defected to Confederacy, and Voldemort eventually placed a puppet in as Onderon's new leader - King Sanjay Rash. James left the planet, promising to return agan to aid them against their new King.<p>

When he returned to Coruscant, he discovered something startling - Anakin now had his own Padawan apprentice, a Togruta female named Ahsoka Tano. The young Padawan was rather old for an apprentice, at fourteen years old. Most Jedi who were not chosen by a Jedi Knight before the age of thirteen were sent to the AgriCorps.

James thought that this would be a startling test for Anakin, and he knew it amused Obi-Wan to see Anakin having to deal with a Padawan as reckless and cocky as he had been.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had taken on the mission while James had been on Onderon. Asajj Ventress had tried to prevent Anakin and Ahsoka from escaping a Wild Space planet called Teth, with the recovered Rotta Desilijic Tiure. Obi-Wan had dueled Ventress, buying Anakin and Ahsoka some time to escape for Tatooine. It amused James to learn that Anakin had made the trip in a battered old spice freighter _Twilight_.

Teth had proved to be the sight of one of the Republic's heaviest casualties - the 501st Legion had nearly been wiped out, leaving Clone Trooper 7567 and Clone Trooper 7568 (nicknamed Rex and Coric respectively), alive. But they'd also discovered that Voldemort and his secret Sith Master had indeed been behind the capture of Rotta.

Anakin and Ahsoka had returned the Huttling to Jabba, and now the Republic had a powerful new ally. James was still uncomfortable with allying with the Hutt Cartel, but the mission had been a success.


	21. Part XX: 22 BBY: A New Villain

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Karen Miller**

22 BBY - early months of the Clone Wars

Not every mission turned out okay, however. Shortly after Christophsis, Yoda traveled to negotiate with the leaders of Toydaria. He bombarded by Asajj Ventress, and crashed on Toydaria's moon. In a battle on the moon, James's mentor survived Ventress's attacks, and foiled her plans to convince the Toydarian King to join the CIS. That mission, while a success, had not gone as Yoda had planned.

Surprisingly later, a new Separatist enemy popped out of no where. At first, many thought that Durge had somehow returned to the galaxy. But that proved to be false. Someone was killing Jedi, and while on Hypori, Ki-Adi-Mundi, K'Kruhk, Shaak Ti, Harry Potter, and a few Padawans learned the identity of Voldemort's new agent: General Grievous, a mysterious Jedi-hating cyborg working for the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

James could not figure out who exactly Grievous was. All he knew was that the warlord had been a male Kaleesh who had been fatally injured in an accident, and owed his life to Lord Voldemort, who had rescued him. All the Jedi really needed to know was that Grievous was a serious threat - especially because of what the General had done.

The Jedi Master Plo Koon had returned from the Abregado system, and divulged that Grievous had constructed a superweapon built with a powerful ion cannon - _Malevolence_. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had flown to destroy the weapon. Working with Senator Amidala, Anakin and Obi-Wan finally succeeded in destroying the Separatists' most powerful weapon. Unfortunately, General Grievous escaped.

Shortly after the mission against _Malevolence_, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Amidala returned to Coruscant.

* * *

><p><span>Senate Arena - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Lily stood with her aide Bail Organa and fellow Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, as they listened to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's official report on the Battle of Christophsis and the negotiations with the Hutt Cartel. Lily frowned - she shared her husband's reservations for allying with Hutts. Sometimes she wondered whether it was worth it to ally with Hutts. She knew the Jedi General Anakin Skywalker shared these fears, and so did Mace Windu. But she also realized that they had had no choice.

"He gets more and more inspirational," Bail muttered, as Palpatine spoke.

Lily came out of her thoughts, and said, "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Bail asked. "You're not still brooding about that deal with the Hutts, are you? Because it's done, and we can't undo it."

Lily sighed; Bail knew her too well. "I know it was worth it," she said. "But I sometimes feel that we've resorted to Voldemort's type of behavior, you know."

"I understand," Padme put in. "The Hutts are criminals and slave traders, trafficking in misery to make themselves rich. They don't care who they hurt, who they maim, who they kill. They'll do anything, no matter how heinous, if they think it'll gain them an advantage or fill their coffers. They'll help us today and double-cross us tomorrow, if there's a better profit to be made."

"This deal is going to be temporary, I tell you," Lily said. "Jabba has killed too many of the Republic's Jedi already. I don't trust him. And I know Obi-Wan and Anakin wouldn't have agreed to this - James and Remus wouldn't have agreed to this - if they had any other choice. Harry and Galilea spent much time rescuing Anakin's mother from those Tuskens after her time as a slave to the Hutts led to her capture."

Bail whistled. "How much _do _you know about the Jedi?"

"Well, I'm married to a Jedi Master," Lily reminded him. "My son is a Jedi Knight."

"You and Padme are almost honorary Jedi yourselves," Bail commented. "You're part of the Jedi Potter family, Lily - Padme fought alongside them in Naboo and Geonosis."

Lily and Padme exchanged looks, both knowing how much they both did know about the Jedi. In some ways, Bail was right. Lily knew that both she and Padme were probably among the only politicians a Jedi Master would trust. Lily knew there were many other trustworthy ones, like Bail, but they'd be hard-pressed to convince most Jedi of that.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

Remus sat in his seat on the Jedi High Council, next to James. The Council had been listening to Obi-Wan's account from what he'd learned from the Besalisk chef Dexter Jettster. Jettster had requested that Obi-Wan meet with him, because he'd learned something urgent.

"And you're convinced that this request is genuine?" Mace asked.

"Yes, I am," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I trust Dex implicitly. If you recall, it was his information that led us to Kamino."

Remus exchanged looks with James; they both agreed that Jettster had always been an ally of the Jedi. Obi-Wan was right - the Besalisk wouldn't betray the Republic.

But Mace and Yoda were both still fearful. The two senior Jedi figured that if Jettster would not reveal his information via comlink, then he believed it to be dangerous. Mace even feared that this may be a trap.

Obi-Wan disagreed that this could be a trap, saying that the Jedi had "no greater friend" than the Besalisk.

Remus exchanged glances with the other Jedi Councilors, thinking about what this could mean.

"We cannot ignore this," Remus said finally. "Dexter Jettster is offering his assistance. Ignore this, and we may very well lose the war."

Mace nodded. "What do you think, Master Yoda?"

"Agree I do with Master Lupin," Yoda said. "Victorious we were at Christophsis, but defeated we have been at Onderon, Carida, and Garos IV. Another victory do we quickly require. Meet with Dexter Jettster you will, Obi-Wan. But precautions you will take, in case Master Windu's suspicions prove correct."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda, Master Lupin."

"You should find Dex now," James said. "We need to get his information before it's too late."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Has something happened - something new?"

Yoda sighed. "Word we have received, Obi-Wan, that three more hyperlanes have fallen to General Grievous."

"That's the sixth one to fall in the last month alone," James added. "We've lost crucial routes to Bespin, Kessel, and Mon Calamari."

"If the Confederacy gains control of Kessel," Remus put in, "the Sith will have access to some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy."

"Not too mention," Saesee added, "with the loss of Tibanna gas, the Grand Army's blasters will be in low supply of fuel, and with their new control of the glitterstim mines, the Seps will be able to buy the support of Black Sun, or several other groups who rely on the drug."

"Masters," Obi-Wan said, "I will find Dex and report back immediately."

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY<span>

James wished that what Obi-Wan had told the Council had been that easy. Sure, he's found Dex, and gotten his information. But then it appeared that the CIS had struck Coruscant - the first time the galactic capital had been struck in millennia. Obi-Wan had nearly been killed in the attack, but he managed to get the information he's learned to Anakin, before Jedi Master Vokara Che took him to the medcenter.

Anakin now stood before the Council, preparing to tell them what Obi-Wan had told him. James could sense the anger surging through the young Jedi, and he knew it originated from his fear for Obi-Wan's life.

"Obi-Wan told me that Grievous plans to attack Bothawui."

_Bothawui! _James couldn't quite believe it. If the CIS gained control of the Bothan spy network - all would be lost. Bothans were brilliant spies, even if a few were a little controlling.

"_Bothawui?_" Adi repeated. "You're certain?"

James could feel Anakin's anger increase at that. "What, you think I'm making this up? Yes, Bothawui - that's what I said." He glared at the Councilors, with a harsh look that startled James. He knew Anakin was worried for Obi-Wan, and so this meeting was trying his patience. "And I don't care how crazy it sounds; you have to believe him. He was in _agony_, and all he cared about was making sure Master Yoda got the message. The message came from Dex. That means it's the truth. Grievous is planning to invade Bothawui."

"It means," Eeth said, "that Obi-Wan _thinks _it is the truth, young Skywalker. Your former Master could be mistaken . . . or misled."

Anakin's anger was palpable now, even if James were not Force sensitive, and the black-haired Jedi Master spoke before Anakin couls snap at the Council: "Unlikely, Master Koth. Dexter Jettster has always been an ally of the Jedi. We can trust what he has said."

"I concur," Ki-Adi-Mundi put in.

"Thank you, Anakin," Mace said. "The Council will deliberate in private now. You're excused."

After Anakin departed to check on Obi-Wan, the Council made a plan - they would send Anakin and Ahsoka alone on the mission for Bothawui, with the _Resolute_ and the 501st Legion. This would be Anakin's first solo mission.

James knew that Obi-Wan would still insist that Anakin was not ready, but James had faith that the boy could handle it.


	22. Part XXI: 22 BBY: New Allies

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Karen Miller or Karen Traviss**

Private office of Senator Lily Organa - 500 Republica - 22 BBY

Lily had often spoke with Bail about current events - the war, the latest amendment to the Republic Constitution. But never before had they had a meeting quite like this. The Alderaanian Prince had barged in, startling Lily's protocol droid.

"Bail, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Senator," Bail said urgently. "I'm sorry about, but I need your help."

Surprised, Lily said, "Of course. What's wrong?"

Bail hesitated, then finally explained, "I'm in possession of some information from a source that's reliable, but . . . let's say _unconventional_. It has serious implications for the Republic - and for the Jedi."

Lily stood, immediately worrying for James, Harry, and Remus. They couldn't be in danger, could they? Remus had just returned to Dac with James to assist the local Mon Calamari in their civil war against the Quarren Isolation League - the peaceful aliens were in danger ever since important hyperlanes fell to the Separatists. And Harry and Galilea were still fighting at Sluis Van. Did Bail learn about something dangerous in either system?

"I don't the Jedi the way you do," Bail said. "I know High General Potter, because he's your husband - and then General Potter is your son. But I couldn't approach them with this information. And they're too far away to do anything." He swallowed. "Lily, have you ever heard of the Sith?"

Lily froze. "The Sith? What do you know about them, Bail?"

"So you have heard of them," Bail guessed.

"I'm married to a Jedi Master, Bail," Lily reminded him. "I couldn't not know of them. I spent my last years on Earth fighting against a man who is now a Sith Lord - Lord Voldemort."

"The war you mentioned during the Military Creation Act votes," Bail guessed.

"Yes," Lily said. "Voldemort has come to this galaxy, been here ever since the death of Count Dooku at Geonosis."

Bail paused, and then it hit him. "Marvolo? Minister Marvolo is your old nemesis Voldemort?"

"Yes," Lily confirmed. "And he serves under a mysterious Sith Lord. I learned this information from James. Voldemort's Master was behind the attack on Senator Amidala's homeworld, as well as the war itself."

Bail paled. "Why haven't the Jedi said anything? The Chancellor needs this information if he is to conduct a war against them."

"Palpatine already knows," Lily replied. "And what good would it be? Revealing that the Sith have returned will only cause panic. And discussing who the Sith are will get us no where - what's your information?"

"I've learned that the Sith are preparing to make a devastating blow against the Jedi," Bail replied. "They're on a planet called Zigoola."

* * *

><p>When James returned from his mission to Mon Calamari, he learned that Anakin had returned from his mission to Bothawui. The Republic had defeated Grievous with devastating losses - Anakin's astromech droid R2-D2 was gone. If Grievous got his hands on the droid, it could be devastating for the Republic. Anakin and Ahsoka immediately launched on a mission to rescue him.<p>

While Anakin had returned, James noticed that Obi-Wan was gone. He learned from Lily that Obi-Wan had gone on a mission with Bail Organa - they'd learned that the Sith had gathered on Zigoola. Bail had learned that there was a trap, and Lily and Obi-Wan were forced to reveal to the Prince who the Sith were. But . . . Obi-Wan had not yet returned.

James was beyond worried for his young friend. He knew that Anakin must be feeling worse. Eventually, they would have to launch a mission to rescue the Jedi and the politician.

* * *

><p>Anakin's mission came to a close, leading to the rescue of R2-D2, the destruction of Separatist spy droid, and the annihilation of an important Separatist listening station. On the same day Anakin returned, the Jedi sent Senator Amidala to retrieve Obi-Wan and Bail from Zigoola. They couldn't send a Jedi or Lily - the planet was disastrous to a Force sensitive being.<p>

James was pleased to learn that Obi-Wan and Bail were not only alive, but now they were close friends. Before this, Lily and Amidala had been the only politicians Obi-Wan had come to start. James had always respected Bail, and he was pleased to see that Obi-Wan was learning to, as well.

The Sith's attempt to kill Obi-Wan and Bail on Zigoola had failed, but the war was beyond over. Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia had seceded to the Confederacy. Senator Amidala had traveled to Rodia with Representative Binks and her droid C-3PO to speak with her friend. Instead, Farr gave Amidala over to the Marauders' former friend, Wormtail. Wormtail and his aides Gunray and Haako had prepared to have the former Queen of Naboo executed.

It was Binks that had saved Amidala's life. He had pretended to be a Jedi, and he scared off Wormtail and the Neimoidians. Farr had rejoined the Republic, and James was still stunned that his old friend could have sunk so low.

James went personally, with Anakin's apprentice Ahsoka Tano, to bring Wormtail to justice. It was there that James first met Asajj Ventress. He dueled her alone, and would have died were it not for Ahsoka. The young Togruta had saved his life. But Ventress escaped with Wormtail, and it'd be a while before James finally caught up with those two.

* * *

><p>Many more battles took place, as the war continued - Kit Fisto confronted Grievous on Vjun, Anakin and Obi-Wan had a confrontation with Weequay pirates, and Aayla Secura crashed her ship on Lurmen. Aayla, who had been the Padawan of the troubled Jedi Quinlan Vos, fought alongside Anakin and Ahsoka against the new Separatist leader, Neimoidian terrorist Lok Durd. At the end of the battle, Durd was arrested by the Jedi.<p>

One event specifically shook Anakin. During a battle alongside Ahsoka and Captain Gilad Pellaeon, the young man learned about a Jedi Master James had only heard legends about - Djinn Altis.

Altis never went along with the Jedi Council's decree against emotional attachment. He had been married, and he trained several apprentices, including Callista Masana and Geith Eris. James understood Anakin's feelings on this matter - James's marriage to Lily had been considered a rare thing. No other Jedi were openly married. James and Ki-Adi-Mundi were both mentioned as Jedi who could openly marry. That was enough to deal with.

But Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri Tachi, and Nejaa Halcyon had to hide their relationship. Callista and Geith could openly be together. James could understand his anger with the Council because of this. If Djinn Altis's order of Jedi could still exist without succumbing to the dark side, then why the hell couldn't Yoda's Jedi openly marry?

James had no answers to these questions. All he knew was that Altis had the right idea, and James considered suggesting that Sirius join them when this war was over. Altis seemed to share Sirius's ideas of what Yoda's Order had become. They would help others, with no ties to the Senate.

James, also, considered that Yoda should adopt Altis's practices. He knew that Captain Pellaeon, for one, liked the Altisians a lot better than the mainstream Jedi. And he knew that the Captain of the _Leveler _was not alone in his opinion. Wilhuff Tarkin, Kal Skirata, Walun Vau . . . they all shared Pellaeon's opinion. James thought that there wouldn't be so much anti-Jedi sentiment if Yoda would just consider Altis's ideas.


	23. Part XXII: 22 to 21 BBY: Return of Maul

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Matthew Stover, Karen Miller, or Karen Traviss**

22 BBY - 21 BBY

Months into the Clone Wars, the Jedi finally heard from Jedi Councilor and General Depa Billaba. At the start of the war, she had gone to Haruun Kal, to fight the CIS. But they couldn't have heard from her under more unfortunate circumstances. She sent a message that led many Jedi, including James, to suspect that she had fallen to the dark side.

Mace, who had been like a father to her, immediately took off for Haruun Kal. It was his homeworld that he had not been to since childhood. What James knew of the mission was only from Mace's recorded journal. The senior Jedi chose not to speak of the mission. All he would reveal was that Depa had been swayed by a Korun native Kar Vastor, and that Haruun Kal had fallen to the Republic.

The mysterious Vastor had been arrested, and was tried for his crimes. Depa had gone insane, and she was left in a catatonic state. The battle had severely shaken Mace, and James noticed that he had not been the same since.

In other news, another Korun native Nick Rostu had come with Mace to Coruscant, and he had become an enlisted officer of the Grand Army of the Republic, serving alongside Sirius, Yularen, Pellaeon, Needa, Rieekan, Dodonna, and Madine. Also, in the loss of Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan earned himself a seat on the Jedi High Council.

Shortly after the Battle of Haruun Kal, Jedi General Bardan Jusik left the Jedi Order, fed up with the way he saw they were treating the cloned soldiers. James heard that the former General had become a Mandalorian, one of those loyal to Republic Sergeant Kal Skirata.

By the end of the war's first year, several things had occurred: Mace led a campaign on Ryloth, a bounty hunter named Cad Bane held many Senators hostage in order to free Ziro Deilijic Tiure, the Jedi foiled a Sith plot to capture Force-sensitive youths. Allying with Aurra Sing, Boba Fett resurfaced to gain revenge against his father's death, nearly killing Mace. James was brought on in the investigation of Senator Farr's death - the Rodian was killed by an angry Rodian Loyalist. But the most notable death of that year, for Remus, was the execution of his mentor Eeth Koth at the hands of General Grievous. Galilea Sage was placed on the Council in his place, sitting beside her husband Harry Potter, who had replaced Adi Gallia very recently.

A year later, Senatorial aide Bail Organa again learned some information - the CIS had grown interested in a world called Lanteeb. He had quickly informed Obi-Wan of this information. Obi-Wan and Anakin, then, infiltrated the planet. They had learned Lok Durd had somehow escaped. He was now using a brilliant scientist, Bant'ena Fhernan, to create a bioweapon to use against the Republic.

Obi-Wan and Anakin learned that Fhernan only served Durd because he would kill her family if she opposed him. Immediately, James and Harry launched on a mission with Siri Tachi and Ahsoka Tano to protect Fhernan's family. Their mission succeeded, and Fhernan's family was safely in Republic custody.

Unfortunately, before the Jedi could destroy Durd's newest weapon, the Neimoidian struck Chandrila, the homeworld of the charismatic Senator, Mon Mothma. The young Senator came to speak with Palpatine on the matter. The Chancellor was furious that Bail and the Jedi had left him out of this mission.

The Jedi were desperate now to destroy the bioweapon, and rescue Obi-Wan and Anakin. Lily, Bail, and Amidala went to Lanteeb with James and Siri to help the struggle on Lanteeb. Siri informed Fhernan that her family was safe. Upon learning this, Fhernan sacrificed herself to destroy the bioweapon.

Durd was again arrested, and tried for his crimes. They had him once again imprisoned on Kessel.

* * *

><p><span>Mandalore - 21 BBY<span>

A year into the war, a new campaign was lauched. The chief scientist on Kamino, Ko Sai, had escaped. The Republic needed to capture her before the Confederacy got a hold of her. James had knew that certain members of the Republic military wanted to find Sai, to use her to extend the clones' life span. The campaign finally ended when Sai was killed by Delta Squad. Her carcass had been delivered to Jedi General Arligan Zey.

Shortly after, Voldemort had betrayed Asajj Ventress. She joined with the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Serving Ventress, a Zabrak assassin attacked the Jedi. The assassin, Savage Opress, dueled Obi-Wan - but he was eventually betrayed by Voldemort and Ventress. After General Grievous annihilated the nonhuman Nightsisters, Ventress rejoined Voldemort's forces.

What stunned James most was the return of Jedi adversary: Darth Maul. It seemed shocking that the Sith Lord could have returned, since Obi-Wan killed him eleven years previously. James, Sirius, and Remus shared Obi-Wan's desire to find Maul, and destroy him, having all been friends of the late Qui-Gon Jinn.

On Florum, James, Remus, Harry, Obi-Wan, and Anakin joined forces with Weequay pirates to face Maul and his chosen disciple Savage Opress. At the end of the battle, it was decided that the Zabrak Sith had been destroyed. James disagreed, but he also concurred that this matter was a personal matter for the friends of Qui-Gon Jinn. The Jedi could no longer pursue the matter. Again, he began to feel that Sirius and Altis may have been right, in what Yoda's Jedi had become.

Finally, Maul had resurfaced as the new _Manda'lor _of the warlike Mandalorians. Many Mandos refused to serve under an _aruetii _- an outsider. The Mandalorians had a traditional hatred of Force users, but they were more tolerant of the Sith. The rebels who refused to serve Maul either joined Death Watch or left Mandalore.

Obi-Wan, Remus, and James journeyed to Mandalore to confront Maul. But before they could confront him, Opress's dead body was discovered - killed by a lightsaber. Maul, on the other hand, had vanished.

James could not figure out who had killed the mysterious Sith Lord. He remembered the rumored Rule of Two the Sith had adopted after the fall of the Brotherhood of Darkness. If Darth Sidious and Lord Voldemort were the Sith, then Maul and Opress would have been considered rivals in their eyes. One of two scenarios had occurred - either Voldemort had killed Opress, or this mysterious Sidious had.

In either case, James found the disappearance of Darth Maul ominous.


	24. Part XXIII: 20 to 19 BBY: Vjun

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Michael Reaves, or Steve Perry**

20 BBY - 19 BBY

By the war's second anniversary, another campaign had been launched. Bothe Republic and Confederate forces were after the rare drug known as bota. The campaign came to an end at the Republic Mobile Surgical Unit (RMSU, Rimsoo) at Drongar. Barriss Offee had gone to assist the medics there, and built a relationship with Sullustan reporter Den Dhur and his protocol droid I-5YQ. In the end, the supply of bota was destroyed, but Barriss reported that the drug could enhance one's Force ability. In the end, Barriss was promoted to Jedi Knight.

Shortly after Barriss's promotion to Jedi Knight, James was shocked to learn that she was responsible for a bomb attack on the Jedi Temple. She framed Ahsoka Tano for the crime, and James and Remus were forced to take sides on whether or not Ahsoka was guilty. They had sided with Ahsoka, but it wasn't until Anakin proved Barriss's guilt that Ahsoka was let go. Barriss was expelled from the Jedi Order, and Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple, angry towards the Council. She retired from the war, and settled on Corellia like Sirius had. Like the Admiral of the RSS _Phoenix_,Ahsoka had been disillusioned by the Jedi Order.

By this time, James wasn't the only one who was beginning to notice strange things about Palpatine. More and more, the Senate would grant the Chancellor more emergency powers, and more and more, James began to doubt what Palpatine said about his reluctance to take these powers. He was getting the sense that Palpatine was power-hungry, as corrupt as the polticians he claimed to take down. James was even beginning to wonder whether either side of the war was free from evil.

He discussed his feelings with Sirius, Remus, Lily, Harry, and the rest of the Jedi Council (Yoda, Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee, Even Piell, Remus, Siri, James, Galilea, Harry, and Obi-Wan). All felt the same way, and Lily had learned that these fears were shared by certain politicians: Bail, Senator Mon Mothma, Senator Garm Bel Iblis, Senator Fang Zar. The only ones who seemed to still blindly trust the Chancellor were Anakin and his wife Senator Padme Amidala.

But most of the Jedi didn't have time to think about these things. A great series of battles had begun in the outermost reaches of the galaxy, far from the Republic's control. This became known as the Outer Rim Sieges.

Not only that, but more Jedi were becoming succumbed to the dark side of the Force: Sora Bulq, Quinlan Vos, Pong Krell. Krell had been killed by the 501st Legion. But Bulq became the leader of Voldemort's Dark Acolytes - which James came to refer to as the Death Eaters.

Eventually, Jedi General Quinlan Vos infiltrated the Death Eaters. Quinlan's plan was to destroy Bulq. Before he could, Bulq killed Oppo Rancisis. In the end, the rogue Jedi Master managed to kill the Weequay Dark Jedi, and Oppo was replaced on the Jedi Council by Siri Tachi.

Quinlan returned to the Jedi, and later redeemed his name as a Jedi Master. He traveled to assist the troops on Saleucami.

Also, around this time, James began to take notice of the strange deaths that had occurred during the war and the events leading up to the war: Vidar Kim, Ars Veruna, Jorus C'Baoth, and most recently, Finis Valorum. The Chancellor's chief rival had always been Senator Seti Ashgad. However, shortly after the Senator made a complaint against the Senate, he, too, had vanished. James didn't know what to think about this. He had a strong suspicion that the Sith were behind those assassinations and disappearances, but he couldn't sense anything. That's what worried him. It was just as the events surrounding the Wizarding War on Earth. Except this time, James was sure that someone far worse than Lord Voldemort was responsible for the assassinations, as well as Ashgad's disappearance.

* * *

><p><span>Malreaux Manor - Vjun - 19 BBY<span>

Three years into the war, the Jedi grew desperate. They needed to end the war, and save lives. James saw the only option was for him to confront Lord Voldemort for the first time in decades. They made the decision that only the wizards would go to chase down Voldemort at his palace on Vjun - James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Harry.

It took a while to travel to Vjun, and many things occurred on the way there - including a duel with Asajj Ventress. But finally they tracked the Minister of the CIS at the palace. The five wizards all stepped in Voldemort's office, knowing that this had to be a trap - but they had no other choice.

Voldemort stepped into the room, only his tall thin form, dark black robes, and blood-red snakelike eyes remaining of the Dark Lord who had reigned during the days of their time on Earth. Everything else about him was unrecognizable - a old bearded man with a pale face.

James suspected that in choosing him as an apprentice, Sidious must have done something to weaken Voldemort from his original power. His father, Charlus Potter, had tracked down Voldemort's past, trying to find a way to destroy the Dark Lord. James knew that the Sith Lord before him had once been Tom Marvolo Riddle, an arrogant and power-hungry young sorceror. Riddle, who feared death as much as the old Sith Emperor from the days of the Old Republic, went about his way to gain power. He'd created Horcruxes, splitting up his soul through murder. It had changed his appearance, making him unrecognizable. The fact that he now looked normal made James think that Sidious must have somehow used the Force to make Voldemort's soul one again. It would no longer be as difficult to destroy him.

Voldemort gave a high, cold laugh. "Potter . . . at last. I tried to find you years ago, but you had mysteriously vanished."

"We came here to escape you, Voldemort," Sirius growled. "Yet you came here."

"I will destroy you, Black," Voldemort hissed coldly. "Through Darth Sidious, I shall take over this galaxy - then I will crush the fools back home. Dumbledore will fall by my wand, and so will your weak _Jedi _in this galaxy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," James said, and he removed his wand. The Marauders and Lily all removed their wands, but Harry, who had never carried a wand, drew his lightsaber.

Voldemort raised his wand, and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry swung his lightsaber, and he met the green light, absorbing it with the azure blade.

"Nice try, Minister," the young Jedi said. "You'll have to try harder than that to kill me."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Perhaps this contest will not be won through magic, but by the dark side."

The Sith Lord removed a lightsaber from his robes, and he ignited the crimson blade. He leaped into the air, and attacked the Jedi.

The four Jedi defended themselves with their own lightsabers. Voldemort released a jet of Sith lightning from his fingertips. The dark side energy met Remus square in the chest. The Jedi Master was shot backward, too stunned to defend himself in time. Remus was incapacitated, but to James's relief, he was still alive.

"There are no Horcruxes for you this time, Lord," James said, and he was satisfied to see the surprise in Voldemort. "Yes," he said. "I know all about your secrets, Tom Riddle. My father researched your past. There is nothing you have that will prevent us from killing you."

"I will kill you, Potter," Voldemort snarled, and he brought his scarlet blade down to strike at James, but Lily saved him. She hit Voldemort with a Disarming Charm, and caught his lightsaber before it could strike James.

James had been right. In becoming Sidious's apprentice, the Dark Lord had become considerably weaker. This mysterious Darth Sidious would have wanted an apprentice that could easily defeat him.

Voldemort laughed. "You cannot honestly think you can really defeat me, do you, Potter?" He raised his hand, and James felt his throat constrict - he couldn't breath!

He could barely focus on anything. Then, he heard Sirius's voice: "_Reducto!_" James saw a blast of red light, and he was free. Voldemort stood back in shock, as blood poured from the area that had once been his hand.

He howled with rage, and pulled his wand out with his other hand. He pointed it at Remus, and screamed, "_Avada_ _Kedavra!_"

James, Sirius, Lily, and Harry leaped in defense of their friend, simultaneously striking Voldemort down with their lightsabers. The Sith collapsed with pain, as he fell. Unfortunately, as the Dark Lord died, James realized that they had not saved Remus's life.

Remus Lupin was dead.


	25. Part XXIV: 19 BBY: Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Haden Blackman, or James Luceno**

Boz Pity - 19 BBY

With the death of General Remus Lupin, a new member was named to the Council - the hero of Mon Calamari and Ord Cestus, Kit Fisto. From that point on, it was difficult for James to look at Kit without thinking about his lost friend. Unfortunately, with so many Jedi having been killed in the Clone Wars, Remus wasn't given the proper burial James knew he deserved.

After the death of Darth Voldemort, General Grievous replaced the Dark Lord as the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. But as far as James knew, Sidious had yet to replace Voldemort with a new apprentice. But he knew that Sith Lord would have to so that his Order wouldn't die. James thought it was vital now more than ever that they track down the mysterious Dark Lord of the Sith and destroy him.

A month after Voldemort's fall from power, Asajj Ventress's role in the galaxy came to an end. In the Underworld of Coruscant, Ventress tracked down Anakin, and the two engaged in a duel. At the end of the duel, Ventress was believed to be dead, and Anakin earned himself a scar across his eye. He now looked more like a hardened soldier - their replacement arms had done the same thing for James and Harry.

However, after Ventress's supposed death, James noticed that Obi-Wan went through an almost Qui-Gon-like obsession with finding the Rattataki assassin. James agreed with Anakin and Siri, and pretty much every senior Jedi, who urged Obi-Wan to give up this odyssey. There was just no proof that Ventress was alive.

But Obi-Wan was determined. The young General believed that Ventress was not entirely evil, and that she could be redeemed. James respected this - not a day went by when James didn't feel that way about Wormtail. But this wasn't the type of thing a Jedi should get involved with. It brought to mind Qui-Gon's relationship with Captain Cohl thirteen years ago.

Eventually, Obi-Wan and Anakin tracked down Ventress. The two Jedi confronted her on Boz Pity. Obi-Wan attempted to show Ventress the light side, showing her how Voldemort had betrayed her. In the end, she received life-threatening injuries from Anakin, and was believed to have died. However, Sirius had discovered that Ventress had faked her death and retired in peace, realizing that Obi-Wan was right. According to Sirius's information, Djinn Altis had helped her hide out - away from influence of the Republic or the Confederacy.

* * *

><p><span>Cato Neimoidia - 19 BBY<span>

The Outer Rim Sieges were now the site of much of the war's most notable battles. Even the Jedi Councilors weren't entirely safe. Obi-Wan had gone on a mission with Anakin to help on the war on Cata Neimoidia - to capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Since James knew Wormtail personally, he and Harry accompanied Obi-Wan and Anakin on this mission. The mission didn't go as planned. Wormtail escaped with his aides once again, but the Jedi discovered something - an elaborate mechno-chair the Neimoidians had left behind.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I think I've seen this chair before."

James, Harry, and Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in surprise. "Where?" Anakin asked.

"On Naboo," Obi-Wan replied. "Shortly after Viceroy Pettigrew and his entourage were taken into custody in Theed."

Anakin frowned. "I don't remember seeing it."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I suppose you were too excited about having blown up the Droid Control Ship to take much notice of anything. What's more, I saw it for only a moment. But I do remember being struck by the design of the holoprojector plate. I'd never seen one quite like it - or since, for that matter."

James shook his head. "Neither have I, Obi-Wan." He glanced at Anakin, who was the mechanic among them. "What do you think, Anakin?"

"It _is _unusual," he replied. "These cells could contain valuable messages in storage."

"That's what I'd thought," Harry replied. "We should have Intelligence take a look at this."

"I agree, " Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin, however, did not. "That could take forever," he said.

"It's not like we're going anywhere, kid," James reminded him. "We can wait."

Unfortunately, Anakin didn't obey what James and Obi-Wan had said, and he took it upon himself to tamper with the mechnochair. After a little trouble with the chair, they finally began to slice into the cahior. They discovered a startling piece of information. They found a meter-high hologram of a hooded figure, and heard the unmistakable voice of Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.

"_Yes, my Lord Sidious. I will see to it personally._"

So that was it. Dooku had beem telling them the truth all those years ago - there was indeed a Sith Lord at large named Darth Sidious. This Sidious had trained Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Darth Voldemort. They were now closer than ever to tracking down Darth Sidious, and destroying him.

Almost at that moment, a shuttle landed on Cato Neimoidia. Intelligence had come to the planet. With them stood Grand Master Yoda. As soon as Yoda arrived, James filled his mentor in on what they had learned. Once the senior Jedi Master had taken that in, Obi-Wan asked, "Master Yoda, is it possible that Count Dooku wasn't lying at Geonosis? Is it possible that Sidious is in charge of the Senate?"

Yoda shook his head. "Looked hard at the Senate we did - and risked much we did by doing so, questioning in secret those we serve. But no evidence we found. If in control of the Senate Sidious was would not defeated the Republic already be? Would not to the Confederacy the Core and Inner Rim belong?"

"Unless Sidious had a bigger plan we don't yet understand?" James suggested.

"Hope not I do, James," Yoda replied

"As do I," James replied. "But it seems obvious that this Sidious _trained _both Dooku and Voldemort, doesn't it?"

Yoda nodded. "Following the destruction of Darth Maul at Naboo."

"That explains it, then," Harry stated.

"What do you mean, son?" James asked.

"Mandalore," Harry explained. "Savage Opress was mysteriously killed, and Darth Maul vanished. The two were at the height of their power on the Mandalorian planet. Darth Sidious must have been behind this. If it is true as they say that there can be only two Sith at one given time and it is also true that Sidious's apprentice had been Darth Voldemort . . . "

"He wouldn't want Maul around anymore," James finished. "That means that Sidious had been on Mandalore that day Obi-Wan flew to confront the Zabrak."

There was a grim silence following James's words. It was broken by Obi-Wan: "I heard rumors about Dooku's early fascination with the dark side. Was there not an incident in the Temple involving a stolen Sith Holocron?"

James had also heard this - it was about forty years before his time.

Yoda nodded. "Of Lorian Nod you speak."

James, Harry, Obi-Wan, and Anakin knew Lorian Nod well. James had never known the old man as a Jedi. He'd left the Order forty-five years before James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry joined. He'd apparently returned thirty-five years before the Marauders' arrival, an adversary of Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn. Then he resurfaced yet again while James was still a Padawan to Yoda, as an enemy of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He then vanished for several decades after that, until he returned at the start of the Clone Wars. He'd returned as an ally of the Jedi. He was eventually killed by Darth Voldemort.

"But understand this, Obi-Wan," Yoda continued, "a _Jedi _Dooku was - for many, many years. Difficult the decision is to leave the Order. Influenced he was by many things. The death of your former Master, for one - even though avenged Qui-Gon was."

Yoda spent the a good time enlightening the younger Jedi on Dooku's fall: "A stern Master Dooku was - to Qui-Gon and others. Powerful he was; skilled, disdainful. More important convinced that lowering the shroud of the dark side was. Signs there were all around us - long before you came, James, Obi-Wan; long before Qui-GOn came. Gross injustices, favoritism, corruption . . . More and more called the Jedi were to enforce the peace - more and more deaths there were. Out of control events were becoming."

James thought on Galidraan, the battle that nearly wiped out the Mandalorians - the battle had deeply shaken Dooku. It was probably the war that was instrumental in Dooku's fall to the dark side.

"Did the Council sense that the Sith had returned?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Never absent they were, Obi-Wan," Yoda reminded him. "But stronger suddenly, closer to the surface. Spoke much of the prophecy, Dooku did."

"The prophecy of the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The larger prophecy: that _unfold _the dark times would. Born into their midst the Chosen One is to return balance to the Force."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda paused. "Difficult to say - maybe, yes; maybe, no. More important the shroud of the dark side is. Many, many discussions Dooku had. With me, with other members of the Council. Most of all, with Sifo-Dyas."

James looked up - Sifo-Dyas had been the Master the Kaminoans had named as their employer. If he and Dooku had had these deep discussions, the late Count could have had something to do with the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Close friends they were," Yoda explained. "Bound together by the unifying Force. But worried about Master Dooku, Sifo-Dyas was - worried about his disenchantment with the Republic, about self-absorption among the Jedi."

James did remember Sifo-Dyas - he's been close friends with both Dooku and Jorus C'Baoth. Dooku had fallen to the dark side, and Sifo-Dyas and C'Baoth had been killed mysteriously. All three of those Masters had been rather troubled as Jedi - Dooku and C'Baoth had been quite arrogant James had thought. Not on the level of arrogance James had always been - worse, far worse. They seemed to believe that as Jedi, they should be ruling the Republic - not serving it. Dooku and Sifo-Dyas weren't so bad, but C'Baoth was most difficult to be around.

James realized he's digressed a little in his thoughts, and he returned his attention to Yoda, in time to hear the Jedi say, "Sensed he may have the birth of the Separatist Movement."

"And yet we dismissed Dooku as an idealist for so long," James said. "We saw with our own eyes what Dooku had become, but we were in denial. It was so difficult to believe that any Jedi could have fallen that far."

"The question is," Harry said, "did Dooku track down Sidious, or did Sidious track down Dooku?"

"Impossible to know," Yoda said. "But accept Sidious as a mentor Dooku did - until his defeat at Geonosis, and subsequent assassination."

Shortly after Dooku's imprisonment on Kessel, he had mysteriously died. No one had ever discovered who had killed him. A similar death had met Granta Omega shortly after his imprisonment.

"And did Sidious kill both Dooku and Omega?" James asked. "After we captured them, they would have been loose ends. This explains all those mysterious deaths we were unable to explain - Senator Kim, King Veruna, Sifo-Dyas, Savage Opress, former Chancellor Valorum, Jorus C'Baoth, Lorana Jinzler."

"True it is," Yoda allowed, "that Sidious may assassinated his rivals. But it was he did unsure I am. And mysterious the fate of Master C'Baoth's Outbound Flight Project still is."

"And," Obi-Wan added, "why would Sidious assassinate Kim, Veruna, and Veruna? What goal lie in killing them?"

An awkward silence followed Obi-Wan's words. Then James spoke up: "Was Dooku the mysterious Darth Tyranus Fett mentioned to Obi-Wan on Kamino?"

"Likely this is," Yoda agreed.

"But if Dooku knew Fett, hired Fett," James guessed, "then he likely knew of Fett's clone army. Is it possible that Sidious manipulated the Sifo-Dyas from the start?"

Yoda regarded James for a moment. "Possible it is that _Sidious _put the idea in Sifo-Dyas's head. Obvious it is that know of the clone army Sidious did. If manipulate the Kaminoans Sidious had, then eventually want control of the order he would."

"That's why Sifo-Dyas's death coincided with the creation of the army, then," Harry guessed. "Dooku was Fett's employer, he _provided _the Kaminoans with Fett. He must have killed Sifo-Dyas, and tried to manipulate us from the start."

"Voldemort's arrival to this galaxy," James said, "seems rather convenient. It would seem that Sidious and Tyranus learned where we were from, and was intent on retrieving a Dark wizard from our home. Did Sidious intend on Dooku dying at Geonosis? Did Sidious always intend on having Voldemort as his apprentice? Did we ruin his plans at Vjun?"

Yoda sighed. "Many questions, so few answers."


	26. Part XXV: 19 BBY: The Hunt for Sidious

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 19 BBY

_I don't know him that well. He seems like a good man, strong and honest. _

Senator Lily Evans Potter Organa had said that thirteen years ago. _How wrong I was_, she now thought. _Palpatine is power-hungry and ambitious, eager in becoming more and more powerful. He surrounds himself in mystery. I can't even think what he might be planning. I hope to the Force that he has some plan to get us out of this mess._

Lily currently stood alongside Bail, Padme, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Fang Zar, and Chi Eekway. They, as members of the Loyalist and Security Committees, needed to confer with the Chancellor. After a brief argument with Palpatine's aide Sate Pestage, they stood in the Chancellor's office.

"Let's get straight to the point, Chancellor," Lily said. "Now that the Confederacy has been chased from the COre, we wish to discuss the abrogation of some of the measures you enacted in the name of public safety."

Palpatine gazed at the Senators, and Lily couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Our recent victories have made you feel so secure?"

"Of course, Chancellor," Lily replied. "Durge was destroyed by Obi-Wan Kenobi; Anakin Skywalker defeated Asajj Ventress; Quinlan Vos annihilated Sora Bulq; and Voldemort was wiped out by myself and a few Jedi. So few of our enemies remain at large - Grievous, a few bounty hunters like Cad Bane. It shouldn't be long before the Jedi defeat Grievous, and end this conflict."

"And which amendments would you like - how did you put it? - abrogated?" Palpatine asked.

"The Enchanced and Enforcement Act in particular," Bail said. "Specifically those measures that permit the unrestricted use of observation droids, and searches and seizures without the need for warrants or due process."

"I see," Palpatine said slowly. "Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that the war is far from won, and I, for one, am not entirely satisfied that traitors and terrorists are not a continued threat to public safety. Oh, I realize that our victories give all appearances of a quick resolution to the war, but as of this morning I was informed that the Separatists still hold many key worlds in the Outer Rim, and that our sieges there could go on indefinitely."

Here it was again. Palpatine kept protesting to retracting any of his emergency powers.

"Why not consider ceding some of those worlds," Bel Iblis suggested. "Trade in the Outer Rim and Inner Rim has resumed almost to pre-war standards."

Palpatine shook his head. "Many of those Outer Rim worlds were Republic worlds, taken by force. And I fear we risk setting a dangerous precedent by allowing the Confederacy to retain them. I believe, furthermore, that now is the very time to press our attack, until the Separatists no longer present a threat to our way of life."

Yes, Lily had completely underestimated this politician. He loved power more than anything, and she feared it would be too late to stop him if he perverted the Republic into something it the Russan Reformations had been to prevent it from becoming.

"Minister Marvolo was defeated by the Jedi months ago, Your Excellency," Bail reminded Palpatine. "The Confederate Senate has dissolved, with no diplomat to lead them. If we focus the war on Grievous, the war could be over any day now."

Palpatine sighed. "We cannot abandon Republic worlds in need to chase after a rogue warlord, Your Highness."

Lily didn't now to build an argument to that; she said, "Returning to the matter of rescinding the Security Act - "

"I serve the Republic, Senator Organa," Palpatine said, cutting her off. "Introduce a measure to repeal in the Senate. I will accept whatever outcome ensues from a vote."

"And you will remain impartial?"

"You have my word."

"And those amendments to the Constitution," Mothma began.

"I view the Constitution as a _living _document," Palpatine interrupted. "As such, it must be allowed to expand and contract according to circumstances. Otherwise, what do we have but stasis."

"If we can be assured of a certain . . . exhalation of power," Fang said.

Palpatine smiled. "Of course."

"Then we've made a beginning," Padme said. "Just as I knew we would."

Palpatine beamed at her. "Senator Amidala, is that not the droid General Skywalker constructed?"

Lily saw that the Chancellor was looking at the Senator's golden protocol droid, a rather pompous unit that Harry and Galilea had recovered from Tatooine shortly before the Clone Wars.

"Yes, it is," Padme replied.

"I am honored that you remember me, Your Excellency," C-3PO said in his prissy voice.

Palpatine smiled at Padme. "I've spoken with him, Senator."

Padme looked surprised. "Anakin?"

Lily again wondered whether the Chancellor had learned about Padme's secret marriage to Jedi General Skywalker, the so-called Hero with No Fear. And if so, what did Palpatine plan to do with that information?

But the information had taken Lily aback as well - James, Sirius, and Harry were on Cato Neimoidia with Skywalker and Kenobi. She hoped they were all right.

* * *

><p><span>The Works - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

After the Battle of Cato Neimoidia, James, Sirius, Harry, and Yoda returned to Coruscant - Sirius had temporarily moved to Coruscant after the war began. James, Harry, and Yoda would return to confer with the rest of the Councilors about what they had learned.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin went on their own mission to uncover what they could about Darth Sidious. The two Jedi had discovered the truth of Dooku's words: Their hunt for Sidious pointed to The Works, an abandoned complex on Coruscant.

This was not an idea unfamilar to James, of course. During his time with the Death Eaters, Quinlan Vos had reported that Voldemort had met with him in The Works. At the time, only Quinlan seemed to feel that this was important. Most of the Council believed that this was just an out-of-the-way place with no importance. Councilor Siri Tachi, in particular, had felt that the Jedi couldn't waste their time with ruins like The Works when there was a war to fight, and her former Padawan Ferus Olin felt likewise.

Now the Jedi had learned how right Quinlan had been, but he was currently fighting on Saleucami. The troubled Jedi was too far off to investigate his early discovery. James had gone down with Mace, Harry, Siri, Ferus, Shaak Ti, and several Padawans - as well as a few non-Jedi such as Sirius, Republic Intelligence agent Dyne, and a clone commando named Commander Valiant and his team.

The Republic investigation team had sent out probe droids to investigate the place, and then they walked forward to investigate The Works. They discovered a functioning docking gate that showed recent use. Almost upon arriving in the landing pad area, James could since that Lord Voldemort had once stood in this very building.

That was confirmed by Dyne's estimations of the footprints that were discovered - they'd have to come from a tall albeit thin man. Certain areas showed footprints lacking, which showed the figure had the capability to fly, and not Force leaping, actual levitation.

"It doesn't seem possible," Dyne was saying.

"It does," James confirmed grimly. "Voldemort was one of the few wizards on Earth who could levitate without aid."

"Marvolo _was_ here," Ferus said grimly. "That means we're on the right track."

Dyne indicated that the second set of prints, which likely belonged to Darth Sidious, belonged to a figure shorter in stature than Voldemort. According Dyne, after the figures separated, Voldemort headed to his ship, and Sidious headed elsewhere - presumably the turbolifts.

Following the probe droids, Dyne led the Jedi, Sirius, and the clone commandos down the path where Sidious's prints were headed. The Councilors - James, Harry, Mace, and Siri - stood directly behind Dyne. Behind them stood Ferus and Shaak and the Padawans. Sirius and the commandos surrounded the group, blasters drawn - though Sirius also held his old lightsaber. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, which lighted the way through the tunnel.

By the time the four Jedi Councilors had caught up with Dyne, the spook - the slang for Intelligence agents among the clones - stood next to an outdated turbolift.

Dyne was grinning. "Verified," he said. "Being 2 used the turbolift."

The Intelligence agent summoned the turbolift car and began the investigation. "The car's memory tells us that it arrived from sub-basement 2. If we fail to discover evidence of our unknown quarry there, we'll have to work our way back up, one level at a time, until we do."

The turbolift was just roomy enough for the senior Jedi, Dyne, Sirius, and Commander Valiant. The Padawans led the commandos toward sub-basement 2. When the turbolift car stopped, James was pleased to note that the footprints proved that they were still on track.

Their search ended at a wide tunnel, meaning that Sidious must have taken some kind of repulsorlift vehicle of some kind. James, Harry, Mace, Siri, Shaak, and Ferus met Dyne, Sirius, and Valiant at the tunnel's entrance.

"Where does it lead?" Shaak asked.

Dyne consulted a holomap. "If we can trust a map that's older than any of us, it connects to tunnels all over The Works - to adjacent buildings, to the foundries, to a onetime landing field . . . There must be a hundred branches."

"Forget the branches," Mace said. "What's at the far end of this one?"

After consulting the map, Dyne said, "The principal tunnel leads all the way to the western limit of the Senate District."

James looked up in shock. _Senate District! Sidious could be one of our own politicians!_

"We're going to need more troops," James said.

* * *

><p><span>Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Darth Sidious stared at the foolish little Jedi Master before him. How he so wanted to crush Master Yoda . . . But the timewould come - sooner than he had planned. With the death of Darth Voldemort and the Jedi's search for Sidious, the Chancellor felt the need to accelerate his plans - but not yet.

"I understand your concerns entirely, Master Yoda," he was saying. "More important, I am _sympathetic _to them. But the Outer Rim Sieges must continue. Despite what you may think - and notwithstanding the extraordinary powers the Senate has deemed fit to bestow upon me these past five years - I am one voice in a welter. At long last the Senate is galavanized to end this destructive conflict, and it will not permit me to stand in the way."

"Exhort me you need not, Chancellor," Yoda said.

Sidious smiled, thinking how blind this Jedi was. He had been Supreme Chancellor for thirteen years - and the Jedi felt _nothing_. And very soon, Anakin Skywalker would be his new apprentice. "I apologize if I sounded sermonizing," he said.

"Galvanized by your State of the Republic address the Senate was."

"My address was a reflection of the spirit of the times, Master Yoda," Sidious replied. "What's more, I spoke from my heart."

"Doubt you I do not," Yoda said.

_Perhaps you should_, Sidious mused. _It will be so simple to destroy you, Jedi._

"But too soon," Yoda added, "your encouragements came. Celebrates imminent victory Coruscant does, when far from ended the war is."

Sidious scowled, letting just a hint of his true self leak out. "After three years of fear, Coruscant craves relief."

"Agree with you I do," Yoda replied in the irritating dogmatic voice of his. "But how from the seizure of Outer Rim worlds is relief sustained? Too many new fronts the Senate urges us to open. Too dispersed the Jedi are to serve effectively. A reasonable strategy we lack."

You _lack a reasonable strategy, _Master _Yoda_, Sidious thought. _Your time is reaching its end._

The Sith Lord added that people like Armand Isard and Wilhuff Tarkin would not be pleased to hear Yoda say that. The foolish General merely said that he'd tell Isard and Tarkin and Sidious's other military advisors the same thing. Sidious threatened that if the Jedi could not lead the GAR, then he'd turn it over to his naval commanders - Lorth Needa, Jan Dodonna, Crix Madine.

"Answer foremost to the Jedi our troopers do," Yoda insisted. "Forged an alliance with them we have. Forged to fire this fidelity has been."

Sidious could have smiled. In saying those things, it would be simple for him to call the Jedi the enemies of peace and justice. The Jedi signed their own death warrants. He feigned shock, and said, "I'm certain I misconstrue your meaning, but you almost make it sound as if our army was created for the Jedi."

Sidious enjoyed saying little things like that, hoping strike at the annoyingly implacable Jedi expression. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said that Yoda actually felt a hint of anger. The Grand Master snapped, "Not true. For the Republic and none other."

Sidious smiled. "Then perhaps the clones can be trained to respond to others, as well as they respond to the Jedi." Of course, the Chancellor would never opt for that - it would destroy the Grand Plan, the plan the Jedi would just walk right into.

Realizing the trap the Sith had set, Yoda responded, "Trained the troopers can be - but wrong the strategy remains."

Darth Sidious reminded the foolish Jedi Master of the mistake the Republic made at Geonosis by not pursuing the Confederate armies, and that the Chancellor would _not _be making those same mistakes. Yoda insisted that Sidious was making a different mistake now.

Sidious regarded the Jedi closely. "This is the wisdom of the Council?"

"It is," Yoda insisted.

"Then you will challenge the Senate's decision?"

Yoda shook his head. "Sworn by oath to uphold you we are."

_Fool. _"That does not instill confidence, Master Yoda. If it's nothing more than an oath, then you are duty-bound to reconsider."

"Reconsidered we _have_, Chancellor."

Sidious smiled. "You imply no threat, I trust."

"No threat."

"As I've told you on many occasions, I do not have the luxury of seeing this world through the Force. I see only in the real world." Sidious enjoyed bringing up the Force when talking with these Jedi fools, just to spark a reaction - to get through that implacable Jedi expression.

"No problem there would be if the real world all there was," Yoda replied, and Sidious actually thought he'd caused a twitch in the Jedi's implacable thoughts.

"Unfortunately," Sidious responded, "we who are not attuned to the Force have that on Jedi authority alone."

Yoda merely returned to his argument, that the Chancellor would have to do more than just seize more remote worlds.

"These Sith you keep referring," Sidious said - it was time to see how the Jedi really were to finding him. "You never fully divulged what went on between General Potter and Minister Marvolo on Vjun. Could he not have been captured, and tried for treason?"

"Captured he would never have been," Yoda insisted. "Die fighting is always the fate of a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"And this Darth Sidious will meet the same fate?"

Yoda took a moment to respond. "Difficult to say. Without an apprentice Sidious is. More desperate than ever are we to find him - before a new apprentice he does aquire."

_And you will fail, Jedi. Anakin Skywalker will be _mine_, and you shall never stop me, _Master _Yoda. _"And what about General Grievous?"

Yoda dismissed the General. "Without Sidious's leadership, collapse the Separatists will. Bound together by the Sith they are - mortared by the dark side of the Force."

_Too late you catch on, Master Yoda. _"Then the Council is of the opinion that we must kill the leadership - that this war is more a battle within the Force."

"United we are in that matter," Yoda confirmed.

Sidious nodded. "You are persuasive, Master Yoda. You have my word that I will bear this conversation in mind when I meet with the Senate to discuss our campaigns."

"Relieved I am, Chancellor."

Sidious leaned back. "Tell me, how goes the hunt for Darth Sidious?"

Yoda leaned forward, and said quietly, "Coming _closer _to him are we."

That confirmed Sidious's worst fears. It was indeed time to accelerate his plans, to make the move bring Skywalker over to the dark side _now_.

As Yoda left his office, Sidious got to his feet. Once he was sure that the Jedi was long ago, he called over Mas Amedda. "Make sure that I am not disturbed, Amedda - indefinitely."

The disgusting Chagrian creature nodded with understanding Sidious knew the Vice Chair did not completely have. The Chancellor longed for the day when _Humans _would rule the galaxy, with this horrible aliens gone.

Within seconds, Sidious's office was empty and locked. The Chancellor took out his Sith robe, covering his body and face. Then he contacted General Grievous. The Kaleesh warlord appeared before him.

"_Yes, Lord Sidious_," the General said.

"The time is drawing near, General," Sidious said. "We must provide the Jedi with something that will distract them from hunting me."

"_What do you mean, my Lord?_" Grievous asked.

"Skywalker and Kenobi's information has led the Jedi directly to Coruscant," Sidious said. "They think they have my scent, and perhaps they do. It is time to accelerate our plans."

"_What is thy bidding, Master?_" Grievous asked.

"The Jedi have divided their forces," Sidious replied. "We must do the same. I will deal with ones on Coruscant. In the absence of Darth Voldemort, I will send Doriana to join you, General. You will deal with the rest of the Jedi."

"_Doriana is to be your new apprentice, my Lord?_" Grievous asked.

"That is none of your concern, General," Sidious replied.

Grievous nodded, properly chastened. "_My fleet is ready, Master._"

"Good," Sidious replied. "Doriana will meet you on the _Invisible Hand_. Do you have somewhere safe to tuck your charges in the meantime?"

"_Utapau comes to mind, Lord Sidious._"

"I will leave that to you."

"_And when I have seen to that, Master?_"

"General, I am certain you recall the plans we discussed some time ago, regarding the final stage of the war."

"_Regarding Coruscant_," Grievous responded."

"Regarding Coruscant, yes," Sidious said. "We must accelerate those plans. Prepare, General, for what will be your finest hour."

Grievous's hologram blinked out, and Sidious contacted his aide Kinman Doriana, preparing to give him his next mission - his last mission.

* * *

><p><span>The Works - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

By this point, the Padawans and the commandos had rejoined James, Sirius, Harry, Mace, Shaak, Siri, Ferus, and Dyne. They had just finished fighting off a couple of creatures who had been abandoned here. The CIS had apparently captured their planet. They'd tried to abandon the planet, but were attacked by pirates and abandoned in The Works.

"Assure them that they're not going to be harmed," Mace ordered their protocol droid, TC-16, "and we'll see to it that they reach a refugee camp."

Once the aliens were escorted away, Shaak announced, "These corridors are highways for people who want to enter central Coruscant illegally."

Dyne sighed. "Our chances for picking up Sidious's trail decrease with each person who passes."

"How far are we from the Senate district?" Shaak asked.

"Within a couple of kilometers," Dyne replied

Mace signaled the Jedi, and they all surrounded him.

"We're on a wild hippogriff chase here," James said, using an old Earthian phrase that had several counterparts on Coruscant.

"Only because Sidious knows we're on his tail," Harry replied. "He failed to prevent Obi-Wan and Anakin from learning his secrets, and by now he knows we've discovered his secret hideout here. He won't just wait around for us to knock on his door."

"True," James added. "And if we know Sidious at all, we know that he won't make mistakes."

Then Dyne called them over. Deep in conversation, the Jedi hadn't noticed that the probots surrounded a large niche near the tunnel wall - the wall that was revealed to fake. It was a secret entrance into a narrow dark tunnel - and a repulsorlift speeder bike.

Siri whistled. "How did we miss this?"

"The answer," Mace replied, "is in the question."

Immediately, the Jedi, Sirius, Dyne, and the commandos followed the probe droids down the second corridor. Eventually, the found prints recent enough to determine Sidious's species - humanoid, near-Human.

"There are still several species our quarry could be," Sirius said. "But this narrows the search. We're looking for something near-Human - Human, Twi'lek, Chagrian, Chiss . . . "

"Even more narrow, Admiral Black," Dyne added. "If these prints lead us far enough, we're going to end up in the sub-basements of 500 Republica."

James froze. _500 Republica! _The very building where the politicians, businessman, celebrities, and tycoons all took up residence. If Dyne was correct, Lily could be in grave danger.

* * *

><p>The search did not go as planned. The Jedi were on Sidious's trail, when James felt something ram into the building - ram right into 500 Republica! James would have dismissed - drunk driving wasn't uncommon even on Coruscant. But something didn't feel right. James's bad feeling was immediately confirmed by the alarms that sounded and the subsequent jamming of Coruscant's communications.<p>

Coruscant was under attack - Lily really was in grave danger!


	27. Part XXVI: 19 BBY: Doriana's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

James knew at once that Palpatine was in grave danger. He rushed after Shaak and Stass Allie to protect the Chancellor, Harry at his side. Siri and Ferus had gone with Saesee, Plo Koon, KI-Adi-Mundi, and several other Jedi were to defend the Coruscanti in the capital. Sirius had gone up to assist them, while the other non-Jedi continued the investigation. Mace had returned to the Jedi Temple to debrief Yoda.

As James hurried to the Chancellor's office, he could feel what he knew every citizen was thinking: _How could Coruscant be invaded? _

On the streets, the Jedi ran into five familiar politicians - Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Padme Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis . . . and, thank the Force, Lily!

"James!" Lily cried. "Harry!"

James and Harry ran over to her. He saw Shaak and Stass were there, as well.

"Was the Chancellor nor in his office?" James asked.

"The office is empty," Shaak replied. "Even the guards are gone."

"They must have him escorted him to the shelters," Amidala suggested.

Bel Iblis regarded the Jedi. "Find Mas Amedda - he'll know where to find the Chancellor. Now if you'll excuse me, I must assist your Jedi in the defense of this planet."

The Corellian unholstered his blaster, and ran off. He was immediately replaced by Palpatine's Chagrian Vice Chair.

"The Supreme Chancellor had no meetings scheduled for today," Amedda said. "I assume he is in his resudence."

_With Sidious_, James thought, then said, "Damn. We were just there."

Amedda looked alarmed. "And the Chancellor wasn't?"

"We weren't looking for him then," James explained. "Harry and I will go with General Ti and General Allie in the defense of the Chancellor." He glanced at Lily, Bail, Amidala, and Mothma. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever we're directed to go," Lily explained.

"The turbolifts to the shelters are overwhelmed," Stass said. "It'll be hours before the Senate is evacuated. My skimmer is at the plaza's northwest landing platform. You can pilot that directly to the shelters."

"Won't you, General Ti, and the Potters need it?" Amidala asked.

"We'll use the speeder bike I arrived on," Shaak said.

"And we have my skycar," James added.

"I thought they had the plaza cordoned off," Mothma said.

"We'll escort you," Harry told the Senator.

Once the Jedi divided from the Senators at the plaza, James noticed Republic gunships fighting off vulture droids in the sky above. It was a very familiar sight, but James never thought it's be accompanied with a Coruscanti skyline.

* * *

><p><span>The Works - Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant<span>

Darth Sidious entered the sublevels of his apartment building. Grievous's attack would deviate the Jedi from hunting him down, but he needed to exterminate any loose ends. As he stepped into the lowest levels of 500 Republica, Sidious did not bother with his black robe. The Republicans down here would be dead soon anyway.

The clone commandos leaped up to attack the Sith Lord, but Sidious unleashed blue-white Sith lightning on each clone. In seconds, every commando was dead. The only one alive was Captain Dyne. Sidious squeezed on Dyne's neck with the Force. The Coruscanti gasped, struggling to breath.

The Sith Lord flung Dyne against the wall, and Sidious knew the man would die soon. He watched as the broken Human glanced up at Sidious's face, and the Chancellor was pleased to see the look of shock on the spook's face.

_And the Jedi won't realize it until it is too late_, Sidious thought, amused. He watched as Captain Dyne died. Then the Supreme Chancellor turned away - it was time for his final plan to come into place.

When he reemerged from the chambers, he saw that four Jedi - James Potter, Harry Potter, Shaak Ti, and Stass Allie - were arguing with Palpatine's closest aides - Sate Pestage, Armand Isard, and Kinman Doriana.

"Why is he still here?" Ti demanded.

Isard regarded the Jedi closely. "Ask him yourself."

The four Jedi entered Sidious's residence.

"Chancellor, we've got to get you out of here," James Potter said at once.

Sidious regarded Potter. "Master Potter, while I appreciate your concern, I've no need of rescue. As I've made abundantly plain to my advisers and protectors, I feel that my place is here, where I can best communicate with our commanders. If I were to go anywhere, it would be to the holding office."

Pestage, who knew of Sidious's secret, glanced at the Chancellor. "Chancellor, communications will be clearer from the bunker."

"All those familiarization drills you so despised were conducted for just this scenario, sir," Isard added. Sidious wasn't sure whether he's keep Isard around long after the fall of the Republic. The Director of Republic Intelligence was a little too sympathetic toward the Jedi.

The Chancellor grinned. "Practice and reality are different matters. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate does not hide from enemies of the Republic. Can I be any clearer?"

Sidious felt the Jedi attempt to probe his mind. He deflected their mediocre attempts easily, and prepared to signal Doriana to act.

"Chancellor, I'm sorry," Allie said, "but the Jedi are obliged to make this decision for you."

Sidious glared at her. "I thought you answered to me!"

But apparently nothing could get through that implacable Jedi expression. "We answer first to the Republic," Allie explained, "and safeguarding you is tantamount to safeguarding the Republic."

Sidious eyed the Jedi coldly. "And what will you do should I refuse? Use the Force to drag me from my quarters? Pit your lightsabers against the weapons of my guards, who are also sworn to safe guard me? Take me against my will, kidnap the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic?"

His last comment was directed as an order to Doriana that the time was now.

"Yes," the Sith minion said. "That is our plan."

Doriana unholstered a blaster, and he moved to attack Sidious. It was only recently that Sidious revealed to his minion his true identity - after the Dark Jedi's success with the Spaarti cyllinders. Pestage could not openly support Doriana - Sidious still needed him.

"Doriana!" Pestage demanded. "What are you doing?"

"I serve a higher Master, Sate," Doriana said.

Sidious and Pestage feigned looks of disbelief.

"Doriana," the Sith said, his voice cold. "Do you really think you will get away with this treachery? Count Dooku, Minister Marvolo, Sora Bulq - they're all dead. Grievous will fail, and so will you."

Doriana laughed coldly. "Who do you think was behind the destruction of the Outbound Flight Project, Chancellor? Who do you think was behind the death of Jorus C'Baoth?"

Immediately, the four Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

"Oh, put those toys away, boys," Doriana cackled.

He fired at the Jedi, and the two Potters moved to attack the Sith minion. As the two Jedi fought off the apparent treacherous bureaucrat, Sidious left the office guarded by Ti and Allie.

_Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. _Darth Sidious could have laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Plaza - Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant<span>

Lily stood with disbelief as she watched the Battle of Coruscant progress. She hoped James and Harry were all right - and Sirius, for that matter.

"Palpatine will never live this down," Mon muttered. "Committing so many of our ships and troopers to the Outer Rim Sieges - as if the war he is so intent on winning could never come to Coruscant."

Lily nodded in agreement. "And all this will do is gain Palpatine more emergency powers. The Chancellor is destroying democracy as we speak."

"That's a dangerous thing to say, Senator," Mon told her. "But it worries me - because I fear you may be right."

"There will still be hope if the _Stellar Envoy_'s mission succeeds," Bail added.

The _Stellar Envoy _was an old YT-1300 freighter in the employ of the Republic Group, an political organization of which Lily was a member. The Senators hoped that the _Envoy_'s mission would allow the possibility of an alliance to restore the Republic should Palpatine make the move to bring down the Republic.

The _Envoy _was preparing to take off from Coruscant, just when Grievous attacked. Lily hoped that Tobb Jadak's mission would succeed. If it didn't, this war could end with the death of the Republic.


	28. Part XXVII: 19 BBY: Battle for Palpatine

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno or Matthew Stover**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

James was stunned by Kinman Doriana's betrayal. If that wasn't enough, he and Harry couln't even defeat him in battle. General Grievous's fleet had arrived before James could defeat the Sith minion. He even had his suspicions that Doriana could be Darth Sidious, but the Sith wouldn't have revealed himself there.

Grievous ended up dueling Mace, Kit, Shaak, and Stass. He defeated them all, and to James's disbelief, Palpatine was captured. Doriana joined the Kaleesh on the shuttle, and the two Separatists had left Coruscant - presumedly for the _Invisible Hand_. Mace managed to permanently damage Grievous's respirator, causing the cyborg to cough as he breathed.

The important that any Jedi in Outer Rim had to return to Coruscant - if possible. Luminara Unduli were too busy on Kashyyyk. Aayla Secura were occupied on Felucia. Ki-Adi-Mundi was gone on Mygeeto. Quinlan Vos was still on Saleucami. Obi-Wan and Anakin were the only two available. It was desperate that they be summoned - especially since most of the Jedi defending Palpatine had been attacked by Grievous or Doriana.

_We were so close to apprehending Sidious. I know it._

Siri had sent a message to her husband moments ago. Obi-Wan and Anakin would return any moment now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Invisible Hand <span>_- over Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

Darth Sidious sat chained in the General's Quarters of the _Invisible Hand_. Yes, everything was proceeding as planned. Grievous was directing his troops, leaving Sidious alone with Kinman Doriana.

"I wish to test my abilities against the Jedi, Your Excellency," the Sith minion said.

"Patience, Doriana," Sidious replied. "The Jedi will have already summoned Skywalker and Kenobi to Coruscant."

"Only Kenobi and Skywalker, my Lord?" Doriana asked.

"Of course," Sidious confirmed. "You will duel them. Kill Kenobi. His only purpose is to die and, in doing so, ignite young Skywalker to tap the depths of his fear and rage. Should you defeat Skywalker easily, then we will know he is not prepared to serve me. I will have to choose between two contestants should that happen: you or my old student, Darth Maul. Perhaps three should the secret project prove fruitful. However, should the boy defeat you, Doriana, then he will prove worthy to bare the title Dark Lord of the Sith. But above all you must make the contest appear real, Kinman Doriana."

"Of course, Master," Doriana replied. "What about Potter and his son?"

"James Potter is an irritating obstacle in the Grand Plan," Sidious replied. "Eventually I will eradicate him - as well as the rest of the Jedi."

"He comes, my Lord," Doriana said. "I sense him."

"Good." Sidious grinned. "Everything is going as planned."

* * *

><p><span>RSS<span> _Phoenix _- over Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

Admiral Sirius Black stood on the bridge of the Republic _Victory_-class Star Destroyer _Phoenix_. He stood without Jedi support. Even James was trapped on Coruscant, trying to protect Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Sirius led a fleet of Star Destroyers to prevent the _Invisible Hand _from escaping with Palpatine in custody.

Besides Sirius's _Phoenix_, the Republic fleet included Lorth Needa's _Integrity_, Jan Dodonna's _Solace_, Carlist Rieekan's _White Stag_, Crix Madine's _Tranquility_, Wulff Yularen's _Resolute_, Admiral Block's _Negotiator_, Gilad Pellaeon's _Leveler_, Kendal Ozzel's _Indomitable_, Airen Cracken's _Perseverance_, and Barrow Oicunn's _Mas Ramdar_. Sirius would trust each and every one of them as well as he trusted James, Harry, Nejaa, and his friends with CorSec.

Sirius knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin were already on board the _Hand_, preparing to rescue Palpatine. They would presumedly engage the traitor Doriana and General Grievous in battle. Sirius would assist them in the only way he could.

"Lieutenent Parck," Sirius ordered, "call for cease fire. Then I want you to hail General Grievous's flagship. I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, sir," Parck nodded. Within minutes, the _Invisible Hand _and the Republic fleet stopped firing. Shortly after, a ghostly image materialized from the hologenerator: a tall cyborg with a skeletal mask and feral yellow eyes. His mask, as always, reminded Sirius of an elephant skull.

"General Grievous," Sirius said briskly, "I am Admiral Sirius Black of RSS _Phoenix_. At my request, my superiors have consented to offer you the chance to surrender your ship."

"_Surrender?_" Grievous snorted. "_Preposterous_."

Sirius sighed. "Please consider your position, General. Consider the lives of your crew."

Grievous glanced off, obviously looking at his Neimoidian crew. "_Why should I?_"

Sirius hadn't really thought that that would work. The Kaleesh warlord's dislike of Neimoidians as a species was as notorious as Grievous's hatred for the Jedi. He recovered quickly, and without losing a beat, he replied, "Is that you answer then?"

"_Not at all_." Grievous straightened up, obviously intending on imposing his impressive height on Sirius. "_I have a counteroffer. Maintain your cease-fire, move that hulk _Indomitable _out of my way, and withdraw to a minimum range of fifty kilometers until this ship achieves hyperspace jump._"

Sirius snorted. "If I may use your word, _General_: preposterous."

But Grievous wasn't finished. "_Tell these superiors of yours that if my demands are not met within ten minutes, I will personally disembowel Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, live on the HoloNet. Am I understood?_"

Many things ran through Sirius's head upon hearing Grievous's threat: Even the most Anti-Loyalist among the Coruscanti would agree that Palpatine's death would cause a lot more problems than it would solve. The Chancellor was the face of the Republic. If he died, morale would be crushed. Grievous would crush Coruscant, and the Sith would annihilate the Jedi. But most importantly . . . "The Chancellor is aboard your ship, then."

"_He is_," Grievous growled. "_Your pathetic Jedi so-called heroes have failed. They are dead, and Palpatine remains in my hands._"

Sirius sincerely doubted that there was any truth in Grievous's statement. If Obi-Wan and Anakin were dead, he would have sensed it. "If that is true, General, allow me to speak with His Excellency - to, ah, reassure my superiors that you are not simply - well, to put it charitably - bluffing?"

"_I would not lower myself to lie to the likes of you_," Grievous snarled, then shouted to one of his crew members. "_Patch in Kinman Doriana._"

Sirius was satisfied to notice the pause, as the General conferred with his crew. Something had gone wrong. They were having trouble reaching the traitorous bureaucrat. Finally, Grievous returned to Sirius.

"_The Chancellor_," he said, "_is - indisposed._"

Sirius nodded. "Indisposed. Right."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were alive - Palpatine had been rescued. Likely, Kinman Doriana was dead. Sirius could feel Grievous's nervousness through the Force - were the General a Human, Sirius believed that he'd be perspirating. "_I _assure _you - _" the Kaleesh began.

"I do not require your _assurance_, General," Sirius replied. "You have the same amount of time you offered us. Ten minutes from now, I will have either your surrender, or confirmation that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is alive, unharmed - and present - or _Invisible Hand _will be destroyed."

Grievous's yellow eyes widened. "_Wait - you can't simply - _"

"I can and will, Qymaen jai Sheelal," Sirius replied. "Yes, I researched your past, General. If you do not present me with the Chancellor, you will be destroyed. Ten minutes. That's my final offer. Black out."

And with that, he cut the transmission with Grievous.

"Commence fire, Lieutenent," Sirius ordered.

* * *

><p><span>Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant<span>

In the chaos of the battle, the Jedi didn't even notice as the former CIS biochemist Ovolot Qail Uthan was rescued by a group of clone commandos for personal reasons. She would later be transported to Mandalore.

* * *

><p><span>RSS<span> _Phoenix_ - over Coruscant - 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

When Grievous's ten minutes came to an end, Sirius discovered that the Kaleesh warlord was no longer aboard his ship. Not only that, but _Invisible Hand _was falling apart fast. It was heading for the city planet.

_Kriff_, Sirius thought. _What does Anakin think he's doing?_

It could only be Anakin. No one else would even dare make an attempt like this. Sirius immediately made contact with Jedi General James Potter.

"You have to stand down the surface defense system, Prongs," Sirius insisted. "It's Obi-Wan and Anakin! They have Palpatine!"

"_Thank the Force._" James grinned. "What do they need, Padfoot?"

Sirius glanced at the freighter. Anakin had to be the greatest pilot Sirius had ever met. No one else could have done something like this. Sirius served alongside several former pilots - Cracken, Pellaeon, Madine - none of them could have made an attempt like this.

"Fireships, mate," Sirius said. "Anakin has no hopes of landing that ship if it burns to a crisp. If the ship burns up in reentry, we'll lose Anakin, Obi-Wan, _and _Palpatine. Get the strongest landing platform you can find, James. This will be be a controlled crash, I tell you."

"_Got it, mate._" James nodded. "_Thank you, Sirius. Potter out._"

Sirius could only stand and watch as _Invisible Hand _fell toward Coruscant's surface, feeling the creeping suspicion that they were about to lose the war.


	29. Part XXVIII: 19 BBY: Seeds of Distrust

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Senate District - Coruscant - 19 BBY

"James."

James turned to the speaker, Mace Windu. They were both watching as General Grievou's flagship came falling toward Coruscant's surface. "Master Windu."

"When Obi-Wan lands," Mace said, "I want to tell him what we learned before the battle. Warn him to keep Anakin out of this."

James stared at him. "Master?'

"I don't trust the boy's relationship with Palpatine," Mace explained. "I sense something dangerous about it. You or Obi-Wan should warn Anakin to be careful of the Chancellor. He's not to be trusted, and his influence on Anakin is dangerous."

"But if Anakin is the Chosen One - "

"All the more reason to fear an outsider's influence," Mace said.

"What do you sense, mate?" James asked.

Mace frowned. "I can't be certain. You know my power; I cannot always interpret what I've seen. But James, I warn you - keep Anakin out of this. Of all of the Council, only you, Harry, Siri, and myself know the truth of what we learned. Now I am asking you to tell Obi-Wan."

"I don't think we should alienate Anakin, Mace," James said. "We can trust him."

"I know that you believe that, James," Mace said, "but I sense the dark side around Skywalker. And Palpatine."

"As it surrounds us all," James reminded him. "Even you, Mace."

"I know that too well, James." James saw a haunted look in the Korun's eyes. Mace had changed so much since Haruun Kal. "Soon we may have to move against Palpatine."

"That has been my fear, also," James said. "You don't think Doriana could have been Sidious?"

"No," Mace replied. "If he were, he would not have revealed himself so easily."

"Which means we cannot trust anyone in Palpatine's inner circle," James guessed. "We'll have to act - you, Yoda, and me. And Obi-Wan. We won'd a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight."

"It may be too late already."

"Maybe. But aren't you the Jedi who always said, '_We don't have to win. All we have to do is fight._'"

Finally, Mace smiled the first smile James had seen on the Korun's face since Haruun Kal. "I seem to have forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me."

James grinned. "No problem."

"Ah, Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive," James said, as an airbus moved into the Senate District. Dismounting from the bus were Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine.

James and Mace moved swiftly towards them, surrounding them were several Senators - Lily, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Orn Free Taa, et cetera.

"Chancellor," Mace said when they approached the trio. "Are you well? Do you need medical attention? I have a fully equipped field surgery - "

"No, no, no need," Palpatine interrupted. "Thank you, Master Windu, but I am quite well - thanks to these two."

Mace nodded. "Master Kenobi? Anakin?"

Anakin gave a grim smile. "Never better."

Obi-Wan shrugged with a slight wince. "Only a bump on the head. That field surgery must be needed elsewhere."

"It is," Mace replied. "We don't have even a preliminary estimate of civilian casualties."

James shared Mace's grim expression. They'd already noticed that each and everyone of the inspection team in The Works had been murdered. "A shuttle is on the way, Chancellor," he said. "We'll have you on the Senate floor in no time. The HoloNet has already been notified that you will want to make a statement."

"I will. I will, indeed." Palpatine touched James on the arm. "You have always been a great value to me, Master Potter, Master Windu. Thank you."

"The Jedi are honored to serve the _Senate_, sir," James said with a slight emphasis on his last word. "What happened with Doriana and Grievous?"

"Both Grievous and Doriana escaped in the battle," Obi-Wan reported. "Everyone else on board was killed. We barely made it ourselves,"

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does," Mace replied. "He's a coward. And Kinman Doriana is no threat - he's nothing but a bureaucrat."

"We will have to continue our hunt for the General," James said. "Without Grievous's capture, this war will never end. He's the last Separatist alive who could be a threat to us."

"Except for Sidious," Obi-Wan added.

"He will reveal himself soon," said Mace sharply.

Obi-Wan took the hint and shut up. James agreed that the Jedi shouldn't be discussing the Sith in front of the Chancellor. He pressed again for the argument the Republic Group had held before the Battle of Coruscant. "Perhaps now we can make negotiations with the Confederacy."

"Nonsense, Master Potter," Palpatine argued. "A negotiated peace would be a recognition of the CIS as the legitimate government of the rebellious systems - tantamount to losing the war! No, this war can win only one way: unconditional surrender."

In the back of his mind, James thought that a famous General from his home planet had said something similar during the American Civil War.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Back at the Temple, James found Obi-Wan in the company of his wife Siri Tachi.

"Obi-Wan, I must speak with you," he said. "I think you know what this is about, Siri."

"Yes, James." Siri's face was uncharacteristically grim.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have circumstantial evidence that traces Sidious to Palpatine's inner circle," James explained.

Obi-Wan paled, looking apprehensively from his wife to the Jedi Master. "Are you certain?"

"Positive," Siri replied. "The capture of Palpatine had to be an inside job. And the timing . . . we were closing _in _on him, love!"

"The information you and Anakin discovered," James added, "we traced the Sith Lord to an abandoned factory in The Works, not far from where Anakin landed the cruiser. When the attack began, we - Harry, Mace, Shaak Ti, Siri, Ferus, and I - were tracking him through the downlevel tunnels. The trail led to the sub-basement of 500 Republica."

James watched the look of shock displayed on Obi-Wan's face. "Oh," the former Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn finally said.

"Mace Windu wouldn't recommend it," James added, "but I suggest the entire Council be let in on this information - Harry, Galilea, Kit. This is dangerous. What Dooku told us on Geonosis was true - the Senate is under the influence of Darth Sidious. It has been that way for _years _- since the Battle of Naboo at least."

"Do you - do you have suspects?"

"Several," James replied. "All we know of Sidious is that he's bipedal, humanoid. We can cast out Doriana - from what you reported, he's not Force sensitive. But Sate Pestage or Janus Greejatus come to mind. Perhaps even Mas Amedda or Sly Moore. The Sith Lord could even be one of the Red Guards or one of Palpatine's military commanders, like Armand Isard or Wilhuff Tarkin."

"I wouldn't even rule out Palpatine himself," Siri added.

"If Palpatine were the Sith Lord," James replied, "why wouldn't the Republic already be crushed?"

_Unless he's planning something for after the war_, James thought.

"What about Anakin or Padme?" Obi-Wan put in. "They're in with Palpatine's inner circle."

"True," James allowed. "Mace wouldn't be happy if we told Anakin, however. But I do not believe it wise to alienate the boy. If we tell Anakin the truth, he might be able to investigate the agents in Palpatine's inner circle. Next time you see him, tell him the truth."

Siri smiled. "Especially if his old rivalry with Ferus still exists. Anakin won't be happy if Ferus is let in on the Council's secrets - and he's not."

"If we act now," James added, "we might be able to save the Republic from the revenge of the Sith."


	30. Part XXIX: 19 BBY: Treason

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

The attack on Coruscant did nothing to stop Palpatine's ubiquitous amendments to the Republic Constitution. The day after the battle ended, James was stunned James to his core. The Jedi Council was now placed under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. With this new power, Palpatine had the constitutional authority to extinguish the Jedi Order itself. Without the authority of the Senate, the Jedi would be rogue vigilantes. What Palpatine did here was dangerous. It could even be a move to purge the galaxy of the Jedi Knights.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi," Mace said. "The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

The Korun Master was meeting with James, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Harry in Yoda's private chambers. James agreed with Mace's estimate.

"The war could very likely could have been, from the beginning, a plot by the Sith to destroy the Jedi," Harry guessed.

"Speculation!" Yoda replied. "On theories such as these we cannot rely. _Proof _we need. Proof!"

"Proof may be a luxury we cannot afford," Mace said darkly. "We must be ready to _act_."

Obi-Wan looked uneasy. "Act?"

"He cannot be allowed to move against the Order," Mace continued. "He cannot be allowed to prolong the war needlessly. Too many Jedi have died already. He is dismantling the Republic itself! I have _seen _life outside the Republic; so have you, Obi-Wan, James. Slavery. Torture. Endless war."

"It was enough to make Sirius leave the Jedi Order," James added. "It was enough to make Djinn Altis form his own sect within our Order."

Mace nodded. "I have seen it on Nar Shaddaa, and I saw it on Haruun Kal. I saw what it did to Depa, and to Sora Bulq. Whatever its flaws, the Republic is our sole hope for justice, and for peace. It is our only defense against the dark. Palpatine may be about to do what the Confederacy cannot: bring down the Republic."

"If he does not give up his powers after the destruction of Grievous," James said, "then he must be removed from office."

Obi-Wan, the one Jedi present who had not been on Coruscant for most of the war, looked stunned. "Removed? You mean, _arrested_?"

"The Jedi Council will have to take control of the Senate to ensure a peaceful transition," Mace agreed.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us," Yoda warned. "Great care we must take."

"The Republic _is _civilization," Mace said. "It's the only one we have. We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty."

Obi-Wan looked from James to Mace, disbelief etched on his face. "But you're talking about _treason_. . . . "

"I'm not afraid of the words, Obi-Wan!" Mace responded. "If it's treason, then so be it. I would do this right now, if I had the Council's support. The _real _treason would be failure to _act_."

James stared at Mace, stunned by the Korun's words. He had intended that Palpatine's forced removal would be a radical contingency plan. Mace was prepared to act _now_. The senior Jedi had changed so much since Haruun Kal . . . since his last confrontation with Depa Billaba.

"Such an act destroy the Jedi Order it could," Yoda said. "Lost the trust of the public we have already - "

"No disrespect, Master Yoda," Mace interrupted, "but that's a politician's argument. We can't let public opinion stop us from doing what's _right_."

"_Convinced _it is right I am _not_," Yoda snapped. "Working behind the scenes we should be - to uncover Darth Sidious! To move against Palpatine while the Sith still exist - this may be part of the Sith plan _itself_, to turn the Senate and the public against the Jedi! So that we are not only disbanded, but _outlawed_!"

"To _wait _gives the Sith the adavantage - "

"Have the advantage already they do!" Yopda retorted. "_Increase _their advantage we will, if in haste we act!"

"Masters, Masters, please," Obi-Wan said, breaking up the two senior Masters' argument. "Perhaps there is a middle way."

James grinned. "Of course. The Negotiator," he said, referencing the nickname the HoloNet News had taken to calling Obi-Wan. "I should have known."

"That's why I invited you to this meeting," Mace added. "To mediate our differences - if you can."

"So sure of your skills you are?" Yoda asked. "Easy to negotiate this matter is not!"

Harry and the three senior Jedi Masters regarded Obi-Wan, as he spoke: "It seems to me that we already have our opening. You yourself, Master Potter, have said that the only way to end the war is through General Grievous's power, that we continue mounting all our resources into finding the General. Let us forget about the rest of the Confederate leadership, for now. Let Peter Pettigrew and Nute Gunray and the rest run wherever they like, while we put every available Jedi and all of our agents - the whole of Republic Intelligence, if we can - to work on locating Grievous himself. This will force the hand of the Sith Lord; he will know that Grievous cannot elude our full efforts for long, once we devote ourselves exclusively to his capture. It will draw Sidious out; he will have to make some sort of move, if he wishes the war to continue."

"If?" James repeated. "The war has been a Sith operation from the beginning, with Voldemort on one side and Sidious on the other - it has always been a plot aimed at _us_ - at the Jedi. To bleed us dry of our youngest and best, to make us into something we were never intended to be."

Mace sighed. "I had the truth in my hands years ago - back on Haruun Kal, in the first months of the war. I had it, but I did not understand how right I was."

"Not to mention," James added, "Tyro Caladian tried to warn us five years ago - before the start of the war. This has nagged at me for so long, but Tyro discovered Sidious within the Senate."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened as he recalled his lost friend.

"We never realized the truth," Harry added. "We never realized who Granta Omega and Wormtail were serving, how far into the Republic's core the Sith had gotten."

"Our arrogance it is," Yoda said, "which has stopped us from fully opening our eyes."

"Until now," Obi-Wan said finally. "We understand now the goal of the Sith Lord, we know his tactics, and we know where to look for him. His actions will reveal him. He cannot escape us. He _will _not escape us."

James exchanged looks with Mace and Yoda for a long moment, then the three of them turned toward Obi-Wan and inclined their heads in mirrors of his respectful vow.

"Seen to the heart of the matter young Kenobi has."

James nodded. "Yoda, Mace, and I will remain on Coruscant, monitoring Palpatine's advisors and guards; we'll move against Sidious the instant he is revealed. We'll have to play Sidious's game, play him like he played us."

"But who will go after Grievous?" Mace wondered. "I have fought him blade-to-blade. He is more of a match for most Jedi."

"To quote a saying from my homeworld," James said, "'_we'll cross that bridge when we come to it_'."

Obi-Wan smiled wistfully. "If I listen carefully, I can almost hear Qui-Gon reminding me that _until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction_."

James smiled nostalgically, at the memory of his old friend.

* * *

><p><span>Pau City - Utapau - 19 BBY<span>

Wormtail beginning to feel that he had picked the wrong side in this war. He'd joined the Trade Federation, hoping to stay away from both his old friends and his old Master. He had thought that Darth Sidious would protect him, but then he betrayed them. There were so many fines he had been forced to pay, because of irritating Padme Amidala. Wormtail had joined with Dooku, but after his death, Lord Voldemort had returned. He again felt like a Death Eater, serving under the Dark Lord. The war had felt so steady - until now.

Dooku and Voldemort had been killed. Asajj Ventress and Durge were defeated. Sora Bulq and Savage Opress had been annihilated. And Darth Maul and Lok Durd had vanished. This left Wormtail and his Neimodian aides under the protections of some psychotic alien cyborg. Wormtail would feel more safe with Bellatrix Lestrange than with General Grievous. Every second he was fearing for his life.

And what was the point? Why did Lord Sidious put up with this bastard? Once the Jedi destroyed him, the Confederacy would collapse, and the Republic would be victorious. The only other option was that Sidious had an alternate plan - and Wormtail wasn't sure he even wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p><span>Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

The Supreme Chancellor stood in his private office of Coruscant. He had just made a statement in front of all of Coruscant - all half-truths, of course. He now wore his Sith robe, as he contacted General Grievous.

_"Yes, Lord Sidious_," Grievous said.

"Have you moved the Separatist Council to Mustafar?"

"_Yes, Master. The ship will lift off within minutes._"

"Well done, my General," Sidious said. "Now you must turn your hand to preparing our trap there on Utapau. The Jedi hunt you personally now more than ever; you must be ready for the attack."

"_Yes, Master._"

"I am arranging matters to give you a second chance to do my bidding, Grievous," Sidious announced. "Expect that the Jedi sent to capture you will be Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"_Kenobi?_" Grievous sounded eager. "_And Skywalker?_"

Sidious smiled. "I believe Skywalker will be . . . otherwise engaged."

Grievous kneeled. "_I will not fail you again, my Master. Kenobi will die._"

Sidious knew that he must, if Skywalker were to ever be his. But he doubts about Grievous - the Kaleesh had failed him too many times. "See to it," he growled.

"_Master?_" Grievous sounded hesitant. "_If I may trouble you with boldness - why did you not let me kill Chancellor Palpatine? We may never get a better chance._"

Sidious laughed. "The time was not yet ripe. Patience, my General. The end of the war is near, and victory is certain."

"_But we've had so many losses, Master - Lord Voldemort, Lord Tyranus . . . _"

_For me, fool_, Sidious thought. _Not for you. I will be victorious when you are dead, my _General_._

"You will understand soon enough." The Chancellor smiled. "All will be clear, once you meet my _new _apprentice."

He immediately shut off the communication. It was time to put the final phase of the Grand Plan into action.


	31. Part XXX: 19 BBY: Seeds of Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Obi-Wan did tell Anakin the truth about what James, Mace, and the others had learned. But he uncovered something else. Anakin came to him immediately, and Obi-Wan took Anakin to see James.

"What is wrong?" James asked.

"Anakin has told me," Obi-Wan began, "about . . . well, I'll let him tell you."

"I have been having dreams, Master Potter," Anakin explained. "Like the ones I used to have about my mother before you sent Harry and Galilea to rescue her. Dreams about . . . about Padme."

"You think Senator Amidala is in danger, Anakin?" James asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, his voice harsh. "Sorry, Master," he added. "I know you're one of the few Jedi who would actually help in this matter. We have to help her."

"It could be the Sith Lord," James said. "She's part of the Loyalist Committee within Palpatine's inner circle. We need to be wary of Darth Sidious - whoever he is."

"We could transport the Senator back home to Naboo," Obi-Wan suggested.

"That would probably be best," Anakin agreed. "But I know Padme will never go for it."

"If she is truly in danger, she must trust our judgement," James replied.

"She might need to briefly retire, Master Potter, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "She's pregnant with our child."

James smiled. "That's brilliant, mate. We'll try and help her, Anakin, but I warn you not to take outside advice."

"You fear that Sidious may be influencing Palpatine," Anakin guessed.

"Yes," James replied. "That is likely, especially due to his new amendments. Be wary of anyone within Palpatine's inner circle. We do not know who among them may be the Sith Lord."

"Don't worry, Master," Anakin said. "I'll be careful. Is something wrong?"

"The Chancellor has requested your presence," James explained.

"He didn't inform the Council?" Anakin noticed. "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual," Obi-Wan responded. "And it's making me very uneasy."

"I'll watch out for the Sith Lord, if that's what you want, Masters," Anakin said.

"And we'll try to help out Senator Amidala, Anakin," James replied. "You're in the best position to investigate the Chancellor's aides and advisors. Just don't let Palpatine know what you're up to. He might refuse, and this is for his own protection."

"I will, Master Potter," Anakin said. "Don't worry."

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

James, Harry, Yoda, Mace, Siri, and Obi-Wan finally made the decision to tell the rest of the Council what they had learned just before the battle - Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee, Kit, and Galilea. A new Councilor would be added later that evening: Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine had interfered yet again. James knew that when the time came, Anakin would become a Jedi Councilor, but he did not like the Chancellor's interference. His every instinct told him that this was Darth Sidious's influence.

"I've already asked him to watch Palpatine's advisors," James reported. "The Chancellor may have made that easier for him to do. Anakin may uncover the Sith Lord as Palpatine's lap dog."

"I agree," Galilea said. "Anakin is the one Jedi we can best hope would survive an encounter with a Sith Lord. So let us also use him to help us set our trap. In Council, let us emphasize that we are intensifying our search for Grievous. Anakin will certainly report this to the Chancellor's Office. Perhaps, as you say, that will draw Sidious into action."

"It may not be enough," Mace said. "Let us take this one step further - we should appear shorthanded, and weak, giving Sidious an opening to make a move he thinks will go unobserved. I'm thinking that perhaps we should let the Chancellor's Office know that Yoda and I have both been forced to take the field - "

"Too risky that is," Yoda said. "And too convenient. "One of us only should go."

"Then it should be you, Master Yoda," Galilea said. "It is your sensitivity to the broader currents of the Force that a Sith Lord has most reason to fear."

James agreed, and he knew that most on the Council did, too. Yoda nodded solemnly. "The Confederate attack on Kashyyyk a compelling excuse will make. And good relations with the Wookiees I have; destroy the droid armies I can, and still be available on Coruscant, should Sidious take our bait."

"Agreed." Mace frowned. "And one last touch. Let's let the Chancellor know, through Anakin, that our most cunning and insightful Master - our most tenacious - is to lead the hunt for Grievous."

"So Sidious will need to act, and act fast, if the war is to be maintained," Siri added.

James nodded. "Agreed."

Yoda, Galilea, Harry, Plo, Saesee, Kit, and Ki-Adi agreed as well.

"This sounds like a good plan," Obi-Wan said. "But what Master do you have in mind?"

James stared at Obi-Wan in amazement, surprised at the kid's modesty. Above all, the Jedi's most cunning and tenacious was General Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi.

* * *

><p><span>Private office of Senator Lily Organa - 500 Republica - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Lily was nervous at what she was about to do. It could be misconstrued as treason. She couldn't continue to serve Palpatine any longer. She saw that his amendments were putting James and Harry in grave danger. The Chancellor could be about to make his move to dissolve the Jedi Order. It was time for the Republic Group to make the next step.

At her side stood Bail Organa. The two Alderaanian politicians exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing: _It's time_.

Lily pressed in the code keys and the holographic image of Mon Mothma materialized around them. "_Lily, Bail. What's happened?_"

Lily frowned. "Have you seen it - the Sector Governance Decree?"

Mon nodded. "_Yes, I have._"

"It's time, Mon," Lily said grimly. "It's time to make a daring move. We have to bring in the Senate."

Mon nodded. "_I agree, but we must tread carefully. Have you thought about whom we should consult, whom we can trust?_"

"Garm Bel Iblis," Lily said immediately. "He's always been Palpatine's strongest political rival. Garm was wary of Palpatine from the start. Fang Zar, as well. He couldn't be more similar to Corellia's Senator if he tried."

"And let's not forget Giddean Danu," Bail added.

"_Agreed_," Mon said. "_What about Iridik'k-stallu? Her hearts are in the right place. Or Chi Eekway._"

"Maybe later," Lily replied. "For now, we need Senators we _know _we can trust. In about a month, we could invite Chi and Iridik'k-stallu, as well as a few political idealists, like Sirius Black."

"_All right. Then Terr Taneel would be my next choice. And, I think, Amidala of Naboo._"

Lily and Bail exchanged uneasy glances.

"Padme?" Bail frowned. "I'm not sure."

"_You two know her better than I do, but in my mind she is exactly the type of Senator we need. She is intelligent, principled, extremely articulate, and she has the heart of a warrior._"

"That may be true," Lily replied, "but it would be like inviting Anakin Skywalker. She's a longtime associate of Palpatine. How do we know we can trust her?"

Mon smiled. "_There's only one way to find out._"

* * *

><p>Before long, all of the Senators sat gathered in Lily's office - Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Fang Zar of Sern Prime, Terr Taneel of Neelanon, Giddean Danu of Kuat, and Padme Amidala of Naboo.<p>

"I am no happier than the rest of you about this," Padme said. "But I've known Palpatine for years; he was my most trusted advisor. I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."

_And thirty-three years ago, I never would have thought that Peter Pettigrew or Severus Snape would be an agent of Lord Voldemort._

"Why should he bother?" Mon countered. "As a practical matter - as of this morning - the Senate no longer exists."

Lily leaned forward, her eyes hard. "Senator, decades ago, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was one of my husband's best friends. Until we arrived on Coruscant, we had no idea about his true nature. People can deceive you," she added sadly, reminded of her old friend Severus.

"Palpatine no longer has to worry about controlling the Senate," Bail added. "By placing his own lackeys as Governors over every planet in the Republic, he controls our systems _directly_. He's become a dictator. We _made _him a dictator."

"What can we _do _about it?" Terr demanded.

"That's what we asked you here to discuss," Mon said calmly. "What we're going to do about it."

Fang looked uneasy. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"None of us likes where _anything _is going," Garm responded. "I don't know about you, but I will not this great institution just fall apart."

Lily nodded vehemently. "We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight!"

"A _fight_?" Padme said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing - Lily, you sound like a Separatist!"

"We are not Separatists, Padme," Lily argued. "We are Loyalists trying preserve the democracy with this great Republic."

"It has become increasingly clear," Mon said, "that Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy. He must be stopped."

"The Senate gave him these powers," Padme said. "The Senate can rein him in."

Lily shook her head at the former Queen's naivete.

"I fear you underestimate just how deeply the Senate's corruption has taken hold," Garm said. "Who will vote against Palpatine now? I warned you all from the start! Palpatine cannot be trusted."

"_I_'ll vote against him," Padme said. "And I'll find others, too."

Lily nodded. "You do that. Make as much noise as you can - keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide cover while Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and I begin building our organization - "

"Stop." Padme rose. "It's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now, it's better I don't know anything about . . . anything."

_She doesn't want Anakin Skywalker knowing what she's up to. __Oh, James, can we trust him? Is he our last hope? _

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

James knew that Anakin was not pleased by the reception he had met upon becoming a Jedi Councilor: The Council had accepted Anakin, but the boy would not be made a Master. Certain Jedi, such as Mace Windu, still did not trust him. But James and Obi-Wan managed to talk Anakin into reporting on Palpatine's dealings, saying that if Sidious were among Palpatine's inner circle, this would protect the Chancellor from the revenge of the Sith.

Shortly after the Council meeting, Yoda left for Kashyyyk. James hoped that their deception would work. Hopefully, this would draw out Darth Sidious, and destroy the Sith once and for all.


	32. Part XXXI: 19 BBY: Influence of Sidious

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

James was struck again at how many Councilors were not on Coruscant: Ki-Adi-Mundi was on Mygeeto. Yoda was on Kashyyyk with Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, and Etain Tur-Mukan. Plo Koon was on Cato Neimoidia. And Siri and Galilea had most recently been deployed on Taanab.

_But the end of the war is near_, James thought. Anakin had come with the greatest news: Palpatine had uncovered the location of General Grievous.

"Why Utapau?" Mace asked. "A neutral system, of little strategic significance, and virtually no planetary defense force - "

"_Perhaps that is itself the reason_," Galilea offered. "_Easily taken, and their sinkhole-based culture can hide a tremendous number of droids from long-range scans._"

Ki-Adi frowned. "_Our agents on Utapau have made no report of this._"

"They could be detained," Harry suggested.

"Or dead," James added.

Mace scowled. "How could the Chancellor have come by this information when we know nothing about?"

"Clone Intelligence intercepted a partial message in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau," Anakin explained. "We've only managed to verify its authenticity within the past hour."

"Intelligence," Mace said, "reports to _us_."

Anakin gave Mace a solemn look. "I beg your pardon, Master Windu, but that is no longer the case. I thought it had been already made clear. The constitutional amendment bringing the Jedi under the Chancellor's Office naturally includes troops commanded by Jedi. Palpatine is now Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic."

James frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"_Pointless it is to squabble over jurisdiction_," Yoda said. "_Act on this we must._"

"I believe we all agree on that," Anakin said. "Let's move to the operational planning. The Chancellor has requested that I lead this mission, and so I - "

"The _Council _will decide this," Mace snapped. "Not the Chancellor."

"_Dangerous Grievous is_," Yoda said calmly. "_To face him, steady minds are needed. Masters we should seen._"

James sensed the disappointment and hurt that Anakin felt at Mace's retort. He would have to speak to the kid about it. He was the best Jedi to understand his position, and help him.

"I concur," Harry said. "Master Kenobi should go."

With Obi-Wan gone, this left Mace, Saesee, Kit, James, Harry, and Anakin on Coruscant to confront Darth Sidious - some of the greatest swordsmen in the Jedi Order. James himself had survived in five battles with a Dark Lord of the Sith - four times against Voldemort, and once against Dooku. Sidious would have a hard time defeating all six of them - James hoped.

* * *

><p><span>Private office of Senator Padme Amidala - 500 Republica - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Sirius sat in the office of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Alongside him were several Senators: Lily, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Padme Amidala, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, Giddean Danu, and Chi Eekway. Sirius was not the only soldier present, but that was more due to him than the politicians. After LIly came to him about these meetings, Sirius had introduced her to two young Republic officers he trusted: Carlist Rieekan and Airen Cracken. The three soldiers sat with the politicians, deeply concerned for the fate of the Republic.

"Thank you for inviting me here, Senators," Sirius said. "I have been beginning to feel that Palpatine could destroy the Republic. I would be with the Confederacy, if I did not feel that they were no better."

_Under the influence of the Sith_, Sirius thought, though he knew he could not say that. It would only cause panic among the Senators. From the looks on Lily's, Bail's, and Amidala's faces that they understood what Sirius meant.

"I'm hesitant about turning against the Republic," Carlist added. "But I begin to fear what Palpatine might do to the Republic. I will, of course, follow my Senator." He nodded approvingly to Lily.

Airen agreed, and Eekway said, "I speak directly only for my own sector, of course, but I can tell you that many Senators are becoming very nervous indeed. You may not know that the new Governors are arriving with full regiments of clone troops - what they call _security forces_. We all have begun to wonder if these regiments are intended to protect us from the Confederacy . . . or to protect the Governors from _us_."

"Probably Wilhuff Tarkin's doing," Sirius said harshly. "The fact that a man like Tarkin is one of Palpatine's inner circle is enough to be wary of the Chancellor's power."

Amidala looked up at each of the delegation in turn. "I have . . . reliable information . . . that General Grievous has been located, and that the Jedi are already moving against his position. The war may be over in a matter of days."

Sirius exchanged looks with Lily; they had both received that information from James and Harry. Sending Obi-Wan to take Grievous was an elaborate plot to trick the Dark Lord of the Sith Sidious.

"But what then?" Bail demanded. "How do we make Palpatine withdraw his Governors? How do we stop him from garrisoning troops in _all _our systems?"

"We don't _make _him do anything," Amidala countered. "The Senate granted him executive powers only for the duration of the emergency - "

"Yet it is only Palpatine himself who has the power to declare when the emergency is over," Lily replied. "How do we make him surrender pwer back to the Senate?"

"If we can find more military supporters," Carlist suggested, "perhaps the Army itself will assist our efforts."

Mon Mothma looked at Sirius. "What do you think, Admiral Black?"

"We cannot convince all of the clones to turn on Palpatine," Sirius argued. "We'd be tried for treason before we got even close. Don't forget, I was once a Jedi Knight. I still know plenty about the Order. Right now, the Council is making its move against the enemies within the Chancellor's Office."

"Enemies?" Mothma repeated, unnerved.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Before the invasion of Coruscant, I was with the Jedi when we uncovered evidence of a Sith presence on Coruscant. We have come to believe that what Count Dooku told the Jedi before the start of the war was true - a Sith called Darth Sidious is hiding within the ranks of Palpatine's inner circle. We know that he holds residence within this very apartment building."

Lily, Bail, and Amidala paled; they were the only ones present who understood how serious this situation was.

"You told me about the Sith years ago, Lily," Bail said. "You said that Marvolo was a Sith Lord named Voldemort. You fought him on Earth - he killed billions. I asked Obi-Wan who the second Sith might be. He did not tell me. _Now _I hear the Sith Lord is influencing the Republic itself?"

Sirius nodded. "The Jedi are investigating the crisis as it is. They plan to deceive Sidious into drawing himself out. Half of the Council is on the field. Sidious may take that time to strike at the Jedi. If he does, the Jedi will have him. If Anakin Skywalker can defeat Sidious, and Obi-Wan Kenobi can destroy Grievous, then the war may be over any day now."

Mothma took a deep breath. "But even if these Sith - whoever they are - are destroyed, that still leaves Palpatine. If he wipes out democracy . . . "

"We must be careful," Amidala warned. "We cannot let this turn into another war."

"That's the last thing any of us wants," Lily assured her. "Alderaan had no armed forces; we don't even have a planetary defense system. A political solution is our only option."

"Which is the purpose of this petition," Mothma said. "We're hoping that a show of solidarity within the Senate might stop Palpatine from further subverting the Constitution, that's all. With the support of a full two thousand Senators, as well as three Republic officers and a Senatorial aide - " she added, glancing at Sirius, Carlist, Airen, and Bail.

"- we still have less than we need to stop his supermajority from amending the Constitution any way he happens to want," Amidala interrupted. "I am willing to present this to Palpatine, but I am losing faith in the Senate's readiness - or the Army's," she added, glancing at Sirius, Airen, and Carlist, "to rein him in. I think we should consult a Jedi."

"I agree," Lily said. "But from what Sirius said, the Jedi are too preoccupied with dealing with this Sidious. We can trust my husband James, I think. My son Harry, as well."

"I don't think we should tell any more Jedi, though," Mothma replied. "James and Harry Potter, sure. But no more."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is trustworthy," Sirius argued. "So is Siri Tachi. It's Yoda and Mace Windu I'd be wary about. And Anakin Skywalker is to loyal to the Jedi," he added, his gray eyes falling into Amidala's brown ones. He knew she wanted to bring Anakin into the Delegation, but he felt that that was unwise.

"They deal with Sidious," Bel Iblis said finally. "We deal with Palpatine. Hopefully, if we don't interfere in each other's work, we can return the Republic back to its democratic state."

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

James walked into the Temple's hangar where Anakin had gone to see Obi-Wan off. He approached the boarding party for the RSS _Negotiator_. He heard Obi-Wan's Coruscanti-accented voice say, " . . . great things, and I am very proud of you."

As James entered, Obi-Wan was boarding his shuttle, and Anakin stood, speechless, next to him. The Jedi from Stewjon chuckled. "Well. I believe I hear General Grievous calling my name. Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Anakin echoed.

Anakin and James watched as Obi-Wan's shuttle moved away. After a few seconds, Anakin turned away. James intercepted him on the way over.

"Anakin," he said.

"Master Potter," Anakin greeted, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Call me James," the Earthian Master said. "I come here as your mate. I am worried for you, son. I wish you'd tell me what was wrong."

Anakin eyed James warily, as if pondering whether or not he could trust the Animagus Jedi.

"If you are worried about the Council's decision to keep you here, Anakin," James said, "let me tell you that it is only because we need you here to defend the Republic against Darth Sidious."

Anakin frowned. "Master Windu does not trust me."

"Mace?" James laughed. "He doesn't trust anyone, boy! I trust you, Anakin. You can confide in me. I have worked to find what could be a danger to your wife and unborn child."

Anakin smiled. "Well, I guess I can trust you, James." He took a deep breath. "Chancellor Palpatine said something else when I met with him in Galaxies Opera House. It both relieved me . . . and _disturbed _me, Master."

Anakin paused, and James waited for the Tatooinian to continue.

"Please understand, Master," Anakin finally said, "that my dreams about Padme have worried me so much that I haven't even spoken with my mother about them. In my last transmission to her and the Larses on Corellia, I . . . I didn't want her to worry."

Again James waited for Anakin to find the words to voice what he'd heard.

"Well, Master," Anakin continued, "Palpatine told me a . . . _Sith legend_."

"Sith legend?" James repeated thoughtfully.

"He spoke of a Darth Plagueis," Anakin explained. "Plagueis, he told me, was a Sith Lord who could use the Force to prevent death itself, to saved beings from dying."

"Powers of the like that Voldemort enjoyed," James said. "How is it that Palpatine knew of this legend?"

"I . . . I don't know, Master," Anakin said. "I am desperate to save Padme."

"That you sought to dwell into the dark side of the Force," James guessed. "I understand, kid. If Lily or Harry or Sirius were in danger, I might be tempted to do the same thing. But this could be dangerous, son. Peter Pettigrew was once my friend, Anakin. He took a path to preserve his own life, and he sold out his friends. You know him now as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, and a greedy cowardly villain. I don't want you to take the same path, Anakin - the same one that Dooku, Sora Bulq, Asajj Ventress . . . that path is dangerous."

Anakin looked down. "I understand, Master. But what . . . what am I to do about Padme?"

"We'll have to find a way to protect her, Anakin," James said. "If you must know, Padme Amidala has stood with many Senators to prevent Sidious's influence on the Senate from destroying the Republic."

Anakin looked at him, shock in his blue eyes. "You don't think that _Sidious _could cause her death?"

"We cannot rule it out, Anakin," James replied. "The sooner we find Sidious, the sooner _many _lives may be saved - including Padme's."


	33. Part XXXII: 19 BBY: Sidious Revealed

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Jedi Command Center - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

James stood with Anakin and Mace in the Jedi war room. In front of them were four holograms: Ki-Adi-Mundi from Mygeeto, Yoda from Kashyyyk, Siri Tachi from Taanab, and Clone Commander 2224 from Utapau.

"_General Windu,_" he said, as he materialized alongside the three Jedi Councilors. "_Might I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous. We are beginning our supporting attack as ordered. And - if I may say so, sirs - from my experience working with General Kenobi, I have a suspicion that Grievous does not have long to live._"

_That's probably true, _James thought, but neither he nor Anakin spoke. Mace said grimly, "Thank you, Commander. Keep us apprised of your progress. May the Force be with you, and with Master Kenobi."

"_I'm sure it will be, sir,_" said 2224. "_Cody out._"

The hologram phased put, and Mace turned to Anakin. "Take this report to the Chancellor."

"Of course I will, Master," Anakin said.

"And take careful note of his reaction," Mace ordered. "We will need a full account."

Anakin looked unsure. "Master?"

"What he says, Anakin," Mace explained. "Who he calls. What he does. Everything. Even his facial expressions. It's very important."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand - "

"You don't have to," Mace snapped. "Just do it."

"Master - " Anakin began.

"Anakin, do I have to remind you that you are still a Jedi?" Mace said heavily. "You are still subject to the orders of this Council."

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin said. "Yes, I am."

As he left, James tried to remind Anakin of their last conversation, through the Force. Now would be the moment, and Anakin needed to be careful.

"Now we shall see," Mace murmured. "At last. The waters will begin to clear."

He seemed to be talking more to himself rather than to James and the others.

"_Have you considered_," Ki-Adi said, "_that if Palpatine refuses to surrender power, removing him is only the first step?_"

Mace looked at the Cerean. "I am not a politician. Removing a tyrant is enough for me."

"And for me," James added.

"_But it will not be for the Republic,_" Ki-Adi replied. "_Palpatine's dictatorship has been legitimized - and can be legalized, even enshrined in a revised Constitution - by the supermajority he controls in the Senate._"

James frowned. "Even the Delegation in the Senate won't be enough to stop him, I fear - especially after their last meeting."

"_Filled with corruption the Senate is,_" Yoda agreed. "_Senators Organa, Mothma, and the others but a small percentage they make up. Controlled the rest must be, until replaced the corrupted Senators can be, with Senators honest and - _"

"Do you _hear _us?" Mace exclaimed. "How have we come to this? Arresting a Chancellor. Taking over the Senate! It's as though Dooku was _right _- to save the Republic, we'll have to destroy it. . . . "

Yoda looked up. "_Hold on to hope we must; our true enemy Palpatine is not, nor the Senate; the true enemy instead the Sith Lord Sidious, who controls them both. Once destroyed Sidious is . . . all these other concerns less dire they will instantly become._"

"Yes," Mace agreed. "Yes, that is true."

"We have put the Chosen One in play against the last Lord of the Sith," James reminded the Councilors. "In that, we must put our faith, and our hopes for the future of the Republic."

* * *

><p>By the time Anakin had returned, Commander 2224 had contacted the Council again: General Grievous was <em>dead<em> - by Obi-Wan's blade. Mace had gathered himself, Agen Kolar, Saesee, and Kit to turn confront the Chancellor about the end of the war. That was until Anakin arrived.

When James entered the Jedi Command Center, he saw that Anakin was speaking with Mace. He looked _distraught_.

"Obi-Wan . . . ," Anakin managed. "I need to talk to _Obi-Wan_ - !"

Mace shook his head. "Obi-Wan is operational on Utapau; he has destroyed General Grievous."

"Master Potter," Anakin said with desperation. "_James _. . . "

James ran over to Anakin quickly. "What's wrong, son?" he asked. "Tell me."

"James," Anakin said, "it's . . . it's _Palpatine_."

"What about Palpatine, Anakin?" James asked.

"He . . . he won't give up his emergency war powers, James," Anakin said. "Chancellor Palpatine is _Darth Sidious_. We were wrong - Sidious isn't just _influencing _the Republic. He _controls _the Republic."

James and Mace exchanged looks of shock. Darth Sidious had manipulated the _entire _war. He controlled the Republic as Palpatine, but secretly led the Confederacy through Dooku and later Voldemort. Their worst fears had been realized. To turn against Sidious, they would have to kill the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic!

"Anakin," James said urgently, "are you sure?"

"Positive, Master," Anakin replied. "He was _trained _by a Sith Lord - Darth Plagueis."

James recalled the name. It was the Sith legend Palpatine had told Anakin earlier. Then it hit him!

"Palpatine has been trying to manipulate you, Anakin," James said softly. "He told you Plagueis's story, hoping to convince you to use the dark side."

"I haven't, Master," Anakin assured him. "I heeded to your warning. You may have been right, James. The Chancellor represents the danger to Padme's life. We have to stop him."

"We will," said Mace. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Of course," James agreed. "We must evacuate the Temple, just in case, Mace. Therefore, if Palpatine retaliates against the Jedi, and the Temple should fall . . . "

"The Jedi will still survive," Mace finished for him. "You're right, James. Signal a 913."

"Of course, Mace," James agreed. "You, Agen, Kit, and Saesee must attack the Chancellor. Anakin and I will wait here, and evacuate the Temple."

"Won't I need to be with Mace?" Anakin asked. "The Chancellor is very powerful, after all."

"If he's been manipulating you, Anakin," James said, "I fear it is best if we save the Jedi now. You should find Padme and get out. The Jedi will all evacuate for Polis Massa immediately."

"Yes, James."

* * *

><p><span>Polis Massa - 19 BBY<span>

James wished everything had gone as planned. James, Harry, Anakin, and the rest managed to evacuate the Temple just before a batallion of clone troopers marched toward the Temple and burned it to the ground. But James came to learn that their attempts did not save every Jedi. Palpatine had killed Kit, Saesee, and Agen - and Mace barely escaped with his life.

When the Korun Master turned up on the asteroid, every Jedi on the Temple was already gathered safely on the base: James, Harry, Anakin, Cin Drallig, et cetera.

"What can we do?" Anakin asked. "The clones have turned on the Jedi. How are we to save the Jedi on the field?"

"I don't know," James said. He removed his comlink, and contacted Lily on Coruscant. His wife had decided to stay on Coruscant, with the Delegation. Sirius did, also.

"_James_," her voice crackled out of the comm.

"Lily, love," James said. "We've saved the Jedi that were in the Temple. But the other Jedi . . . "

"_I know, James,_" Lily replied. _"Bail is heading out to Kashyyyk. He figures that if any Jedi were to survive it would be Yoda. And Sirius headed out for Obi-Wan on Utapau._"

"What about Galilea?" Harry asked urgently. "We have to find her!"

"_Don't worry, dear,_" Lily said. "_I myself am going after Galilea and Siri. The three of us will rendezvous at your location._"

"Thank you, love," James said, and he shut off the communication. "May the Force be with us all."


	34. Part XXXIII: 19 BBY: The New Order

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Darth Sidious was beyond angry. Not only had he failed to kill Mace Windu - the Jedi who had disfigured his appearance - but the Jedi had robbed him of Anakin Skywalker. The boy was gone! He would still rule the Republic, transforming it into his New Order. Yes, he would rule as Emperor. But he had no apprentice - no one to continue the Sith legacy.

_I still have Lord Maul, _he thought. _But the Zabrak is unfit to lead my forces. I may have to prepare the project. . . ._

Sidious raised his comlink, and contacted every clone in the galaxy with the chilling words: "Execute Order 66."

* * *

><p><span>YT-2400 freighter <em>Crimson Blade<em> - over Utapau - 19 BBY

Sirius had retrieved his old freighter from Rostek Horn, who kept it for him, while the Admiral was busy with the war. Now he needed it. He neared Utapau, searching for in signs of Obi-Wan Kenobi. James had left him a Jedi beacon, which he was using to contact the young man. Then he heard it - the Jedi's Coruscanti-accented voice saying: "_Emergency Code 913. This Obi-Wan Kenobi. Repeat: Emergency Code 913. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . Any Jedi, please respond. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi declaring a 913 Emergency. . . . _"

Finally, Sirius began to patch through to the young Jedi, but not entirely apparently. Obi-Wan's voice came again: "_Please repeat. I'm locking onto your signal. Please repeat._"

At last, Sirius managed to patch through, and he saw the blue hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appear before him. The Admiral smiled. "Obi-Wan! Are you all right? Have you been wounded?"

"_Admiral Black!_" Obi-Wan exclaimed with relief. "_No, I'm not wounded - but I'm certainly _not _all right. I need help, My clones turned on me. I barely escaped with my life!_"

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "There have been ambushes all over the galaxy, but thanks to James, the Jedi Order managed to survive."

Obi-Wan frowned. "_What do you mean?_"

"James had the Temple evacuated," Sirius explained. "By the time the clones reached it, most of the Jedi had escaped. However, few Jedi off world managed to survive."

"_Have you had contact with any other survivors?_"

"Not me," Sirius replied. "But Bail and Lily headed out immediately to Kashyyyk and Taanab respectively. Hopefully, we may save Yoda, Siri, and Galilea."

Relief showed in Obi-Wan's eyes. "_Thank the Force._"

* * *

><p><span>Polis Massa - 19 BBY<span>

James was greatly relieved when three ships touched down: a CR90 corvette, a YT-2400 light freighter, and an _Assassin_-class modified corvette. He immediately recognized them as Bail's corvette _Tantive_ _IV,_ Sirius's freighter _Crimson Blade_,and Lily's corvette _Silver Doe_, respectively. The boarding ramps of each ship came down, and James recognized eight beings: Sirius, Lily, Obi-Wan, Bail, Siri, Galilea, Yoda, and Raymus Antilles.

"Harry!" Galilea cried, and she and Harry embraced. The same happened with James and Lily, and Obi-Wan and Siri.

When everyone had settled down, Siri demanded, "What happened?"

"We discovered the identity of Darth Sidious, Master," said Ferus Olin. "The Sith Lord is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"I fought him myself," Mace said grimly. "He is powerful. I was the only survivor. Kit, Agen, and Saesee were killed."

Sirius paled. "Saesee," he murmured. "How did it happen?"

"Palpatine distracted him, Admiral," Mace replied. "Then he beheaded him. None of us saw it coming."

"Tell me his last words, Master Windu," Sirius said.

"Why does it matter?" Mace demanded.

"The Iktotchi trained me in the ways of the Force," Sirius said, his voice cracking. "He was my teacher. I want to know."

"As I recall," Mace said finally, "he spoke of facing Palpatine now. He said we couldn't wait. The duty had fallen upon us. And we would suffice."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you."

"We gathered here," Mace said, "to decide what to do next. We cannot return to Coruscant. It is too dangerous. We must prepare for the future. We must reform the Jedi Order in secret."

"Eventually," Lily said, "Senators Mon Mothma, Bel Iblis, and I plan on forming an alliance to restore the Republic. When the time is right, we must work with the Jedi to destroy the Sith."

"I agree," Padme said.

"I will return to Haruun Kal," Mace announced. "I will go with Nick Rostu. Hopefully, with Kar Vastor gone, I can convince the Korunnai to join our cause."

"Retire to Dagobah I will," Yoda added. "Return I shall when the time is right."

Anakin regarded them. "Padme and my offspring will prove to be the only hope against the Sith. We must preserve them."

"True," James agreed.

The other Jedi all regarded Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Siri carefully.

"Accept your marriages we will," Yoda said. "Divide we must - throughout the galaxy."

"I will join with the Corellian Security Force," Sirius said. "Rostek Horn is a friend of mine. He is using his place in CorSec to hide out Nejaa Halcyon's family. I will do the same for all of you - if I can. Already, Najaa's son Valin will be known as Hal Horn, Rostek's son. The Halcyon line will survive under the name Horn."

"That's a relief," James said. "And I will hide out on Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon. I will befriend the beings who live them. We may find an ally there, mates."

The three Senators agreed to stay within the Senate as long as they could.

"I"m sorry, James," Lily said. "But I must work against Palpatine from within the Senate. If he makes an attempt to dissolve the Republic - "

"Speaking of which," Bail announced, "the Chancellor is calling us to Coruscant now. He calls for an emergency session of Congress."

"Cover for me," Padme said. "I must remain here for now. I don't want my child born under Palpatine's rule. I will stay with Anakin until the child is born."

And James was forced to watch as Lily, Bail, and Antilles boarded the _Tantive IV_, and left the asteroid.

"Wait here we will," Yoda announced. "When return they do, more plans we shall make - to preserve the legacy of the Jedi."

* * *

><p><span>Senate Arena - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

When Lily and Bail slipped into their podium, Palpatine stood already stood in the Chancellor's Podium. Lily was stunned at Palpatine's appearance. He looked like a reanimated corpse - like the Inferi that served in Voldemort's army on Earth. Except for his eyes. His eyes were an evil feral yellow. Lily looked into those eyes and saw nothing but evil. It was the true face of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

The Dark Lord was thundering, "These Jedi murderers left me _scarred_, left me _deformed_, but they could not scar my _integrity_! They could not deform my _resolve_! The traitors who escaped from their Temple must be hunted down - every single one of them! They will be brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy _are _the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will _destroy the destroyers_! _Death to the enemies of democracy!_"

Lily frowned. It was worse than she'd feared. What Mace Windu had said on Polis Massa was _true_. The Jedi couldn't return to Coruscant - it was too late. Lily, Bail, Mon, and Garm would have to form an alliance to restore the Republic. It would be difficult, if this was going the way she thought, but it would happen. Their alliance would be backed by the Jedi Order.

"This has been the most trying of times," the Chancellor continued, "but we have passed the test. The war is _over_!"

_And the dark times begin_, Lily thought bitterly.

"The Confederacy of Independent Systems has been dissolved, and the _Republic __will stand_! United! United and _free_! The Jedi Rebellion was our final test - it was the last gasp of the forces of darkness! Now we have left that darkness behind us forever, and a new day has begun! It is _morning _in the Republic!"

Lily sighed. "Here it comes."

Bail stared. "Here what comes?"

"I think you know."

The Sith Lord continued, "Never again will we be divided! Never again will sector turn against sector, planet turn against planet, _sibling _turn against _sibling_! We are one nation, _indivisible_! To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Republic must change. We must _evolve_. We must _grow_. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We _are_ the first _Galactic Empire_!"

The Senate went wild with cheers. Lily couldn't believe it! They were _cheering_! Palpatine had just _destroyed _the Republic, declared himself Emperor. How could they be cheering?

"What are they doing?" Bail demanded. "Do they understand what they're _cheering _for?"

"I don't think they do," Lily muttered.

"We are an Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body! We are an Empire that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that have wounded us so deeply; we are an Empire that will be directed by a _single _sovereign, chosen for _life_! We are an Empire ruled by the _majority_! An Empire ruled by a new Constitution! An Empire of _laws_, not of politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a _safe _and _secure _society! We are an Empire that will _stand ten thousand years_!"

_Not if I have anything to say about it, _Lily thought angrily.

"We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as _Empire Day_. For the sake of our _children_. For our children's children! For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and Peace!"

And Lily watched with horror as the Republic she had served for the last twenty-five years fell apart around her. She watched as the Chancellor was transformed into the Sith Emperor Palpatine, leader of the newborn Galactic Empire.


	35. Part XXXIV: 19 BBY: Darth Vader

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover**

Polis Massa - 19 BBY

James was stunned by the information Lily and Bail provided upon their return. He thought back to what Barriss Offee had said before her arrest: __I did it, because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize - that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial - all of us. And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become. An army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear, this Republic is failing. It's only a matter of time.__

"It's hard to believe," James noted, "that Barriss Offee was right. The Republic was under Sith influence, and we continued to serve it."

"We retreated from Coruscant in time, Father," Harry assured him. "Barriss was right, but at least the light can survive. This time, we won't foolishly tie ourselves to the Senate, so that we cannot function without them."

"Yes," James agreed, "but had we left earlier, we could have saved many lives. Remus, Oppo, Saesee, Kit . . . they wouldn't be dead now."

"Stop this we must," Yoda said. "Solve nothing this does."

"You're right, Master," James agreed.

Yoda nodded. "Until the time is right disappear we will."

By this time, Padme had given birth to her and Anakin's twins - a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia.

"They're our last hope," Anakin said. "We must hide them out - where Palpatine will never find them until it's too late."

"We should split them up," Obi-Wan agreed. "Even if the Sith find one, the other may survive."

"That's a good plan," Padme said.

"I'll take Luke to Tatooine." Anakin's face contorted with emotional pain. He clearly would rather not return to the desert planet. "It is the last place Palpatine would expect me to go."

Siri nodded. "Obi-Wan and I will go with you, and help watch after the boy."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Lile an eccentric aunt and uncle," he said. "We will keep watch over your son, Anakin."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"If you two don't mind," Bail said, looking at Anakin and Padme, "Breha and I - well, we've always talked of adopting a baby girl. IF you have no objection, I would like to take Leia to Alderaan. She would be loved with us."

"I don't mind," Padme said. "I'll go with you to Alderaan, to hide out. I may not be able to see Naboo for many years, but it's worth it to be with my daughter. I can watch her in secret. Palpatine shouldn't know that I am her mother - Leia would be in danger."

"I'll go with you, Senator," Ferus said, then he turned to Anakin. "I know we've had our differences, Anakin, but I will protect your daughter."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Ferus."

"Most of the Jedi can hide out safely on Belsavis," Cin decided. "When the time is right, we will meet again to strike against the Empire."

"I'll return to Earth, James," Lily said. "When the time is right, will you or Sirius contact me."

"Of course," James said. He threw an object at Lily, and she caught it. It was a mirror. "Sirius has the other one," the Marauder went on. "It's a two-way mirror. Padfoot and I used to use them when we were in detention."

Sirius grinned. "I'd forgotten about those. Here, James, you take the other one. You need more than I do."

"Thank you, mate." James accepted the mirror, pocketing it in his robes.

"We'll go to Belsavis," Harry said. "Galilea and I."

"I must also disappear," Bail said. "Metaphorically, I mean. You may hear . . . disturbing things . . . about what I do in the Senate. I must appear to support the new Empire, and my comrades with me. Please trust that what we do is only a cover for our true task. We will never betray the legacy of the Jedi. I will never surrender the Republic to the Sith."

"Trust in this we always will," Yoda assured the Prince.

"You will take my place, Bail," Lily said. "You will be the Senator of Alderaan."

"I must go." Bail stood up. "Breha will be waiting. Padme, General Olin."

Padme with Leia in her arms and Ferus followed Bail to the _Tantive IV_.

"Good-bye, my love," the former Queen told Anakin. "We will meet again."

Anakin smiled. "I don't doubt that."

The three Humans with the little girl boarded the CR90 corvette. The _Tantive _took off.

Anakin looked at Sirius. "You'll watch after my mother on Corellia? I wouldn't want Palpatine to unleash his wrath upon her."

Sirius nodded. "Of course, Anakin."

"Jedi, wait a moment," Yoda said. "As in exile we all go, training I have for you."

Mace's brow furrowed. "Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality," Yoda explained. "One who has returned from the Netherworld of the Force."

"Immortality?" repeated James.

"Like Darth Voldemort this is not," Yoda said. "Learn this power a Sith could not."

"Who is this old friend?" Harry asked.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. "Your old Master."

"Qui-Gon!" James chorused with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"How to commune with him I will teach you," Yoda said.

* * *

><p><span>Emperor Palpatine's Surgical Reconstruction Center - Imperial Center - 19 BBY<span>

Darth Sidious watched as the medical droids worked on his chosen disciple. The man was powerful in the Force, but he lacked the courage to become the Emperor's executer. Sidious hoped that this project would solve that. The surgery performed on the Human's brain damaged too many follicles - he would never grow hair again. The surgery numbed his sense of fear, while increasing his sense of anger. As hatred replaced his fear, Sidious watched as the watery blue eyes hardened and burned scarlet. The rage within the Human caused his skin to pale. The surgery the droids performed created a new man - a powerful weapon, rather than a cowardly bureaucrat. He would never be political again; he'd be military. He was as dangerous as Sidious's old apprentice Darth Maul.

The droids chopped off limb after limb. Replacing each appendage was a black-armored prosthetic. His body was covered in black Sith armor. Where the man had once stood less than 1.7 meters, the new man created by the armor and cybernetics stood over two meters tall. He wore long black Sith robes. Sidious's new apprentice was a cyborg, but unlike that coward Grievous, he would never have trouble breathing. He created this monster without damaging his lungs. This new Dark Lord would be powerful, unstoppable. He would send the Emperor's enemies running. Any resistance against the Empire would be crushed.

"Wormtail," Sidious said, when the surgery came to completion. "Can you hear me?"

The man who had once been Viceroy Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew of the Trade Federation rose to his feet. He towered the tyrant who would come to serve for the remainder of his life.

"Yes, Master." His voice had transformed from a squeaky whimper to a gravelly baritone, caused by surgery of the larynx.

Sidious cackled. "You will no longer be known as Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, my new apprentice. From this day forward, the truth of you, now and forevermore, will be Darth Vader."

"Yes, my Master," the Emperor's apprentice growled.

Sidious laughed with mirth. Darth Vader would be the bane of the Jedi. The Emperor had failed to terminate the ones in the Temple. But his newest apprentice would make up for that.

_Run, Jedi_, he thought. _Lord Vader will destroy you all._


	36. Part XXXV: 18 BBY: Smugglers

19 BBY - 18 BBY

James soon discarded of his Jedi robes, as did every other man, woman, and child in their Order. James returned to the emerald wizarding robes he had arrived in. He settled on Nar Shaddaa as a smuggler, meeting up with friends such as Booster Terrik or Jorj Car'das. He knew now that he and Sirius were something as enemies now. CorSec was the predator of smugglers, so to speak.

Sirius had journeyed to Corellia, and he joined the Corellian Security Force. He and Rostek Horn both served as second fathers for the young Valin Halcyon (a.k.a Hal Horn). Sirius would be in cop now, charged with chasing down criminals of Corellia - smugglers, con men, thieves, et cetera. It was the perfect cover he needed to undermine the Empire.

As an nonhuman, former Jedi Ahsoka Tano left Corellia, and the rest of the Core Worlds. The Emperor Palpatine's new Humanocentric policies made Togrutas uncommon within law enforcement officers. She hid out within the scum and villainly of Mos Eisley, occasionally assisting her former Master, Anakin Skywalker. But her main occupation was as a smuggler and a spacer named Akanah Yun. Before long, she found herself under the employ of Desilijic leader, Jabba Desilijic Tiure.

Bail had risen to become Alderaan's new Senator. Assisting him in raising the young Princess Leia Organa were retired Senator Padme Amidala and former Jedi Ferus Olin, now serving as Bail's advisors Padme Naberrie and Fess Ilee.

Anakin bought a moisture farm on Tatooine under the name Jack Skywalker. Off in the desert wilderness, Obi-Wan and Siri lived under the names Ben and May Kenobi, where they would also come to raise a family.

Mace Windu and Nick Rostu settled in the jungles of Haruun Kal, where they would come to train the Korunnai natives there the ways of the Jedi Order. The Korun natives would become a branch of the Jedi Order.

Kinman Doriana returned around this time. He served as a high-ranking bureaucrat within the Imperial hierarchy. He served as one of Palpatine's most trusted advisors.

Eventually, the Altisians and the Paladins joined the Jedi on Belsavis. It was the first time that the mainstream Jedi began to accept the ideas of Djinn Altis and his followers. The Jedi joined together on Belsavis, abolishing Yoda's decree against emotional attachment.

The Jedi's Star Destroyers were soon turned over to be commanded by the Empire. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Phoenix _fell under the command of Sirius's former lieutenent, Voss Parck. Parck, now an Imperial Captain, came to discover a mysterious individual - an alien by the name of Mitth'raw'nuruodo. The alien, an exiled Chiss, becomes one of the only aliens in the Imperial Army. But he wouldn't become an enemy for the Jedi for a long time.

The Imperial Star Destroyer _Solace _fell under the command of Imperial Commander Jan Dodonna. The Imperial Star Destroyer _White Stag _was commanded now by Imperial Commander Kendal Ozzel. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Tranquility _was now commanded by Imperial Commander Terrinald Screed. Its former commander, Crix Madine, was now an Imperial commando. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Negotiator _fell under the command of Imperial Admiral Block. The Imperial Star Destroyer _Resolute _fell under the command of Darth Vader and Imperial Admiral Wulff Yularen. Gilad Pellaeon now commanded Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_.

Carlist Rieekan and Airen Cracken both abandoned the Empire, and returned to their respective homeworlds - Alderaan and Contruum.

A year after the fall of the Republic, Emperor Palpatine made an attempt to eliminate the Jedi on Belsavis. He designed an Imperial superweapon to attack the planet upon his command - the _Eye of Palpatine_. The Jedi learned of this attack and could not let it happen. Two of the Altisians, Callista Masana and Geith Eris, made a move against the weapon. They infiltrated the _Eye of Palpatine_, and they never returned. No one knew what had happened to them, but the Imperial weapon never attacked Belsavis. The Jedi were spared from death.

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 18 BBY<span>

James sat in a cantina in the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa. He was a smuggler and a gambler, and he now held residence here. He was well known by the smugglers as Prongs. No one knew anything about the smuggler - where he came from, who he was . . .

James was playing sabacc with two friends he'd made on Nar Shaddaa, Booster Terrik and Jorj Car'das. The former worked solo, as many Corellians did. The latter, also a Corellian, was the leader of an alliance of smugglers known only as Car'das.

In the far corner, a HoloNet News report was playing. The Imperial anchor was speaking of a group of Jedi were killed on Kashyyyk. James recognized a one of them - General Roan Shryne.

"Idiots," he said, glancing at the HoloNet. "What were they thinking?"

"The Jedi?" Booster said.

"Yes," James said. "If they wanted to survive the Emperor's wrath, then they should have disappeared."

"You're probably right, Prongs," Booster said. "What's this interest you have in the Jedi?"

"Oh, I've just never bought into any of the Imperial propaganda," James said.

"Palpatine's a politician, Prongs," Car'das agreed. "He wouldn't be above lying to get his way."

James glanced over at the HoloNet and saw the man responsible for Jedi's deaths: Darth Vader. Palpatine had gotten a new apprentice, and James thought that he recognized him. Then he came to startling realization. . . .

"Impossible," he muttered.

Booster and Car'das looked at him, concerned.

"Prongs," Booster said. "You okay?"

"Vader," James whispered. "Oh, Peter . . . "

"Do you," Car'das whispered, "know the Emperor's executioner, Prongs?"

"He's Peter Pettigrew," James said.

"The Trade Federation Viceroy?"

"Yes," James confirmed. "I'm sure of it. Somehow, Palpatine has turned that cowardly son of a Sith into that monster Vader." His hazel eyes were filled with anger. "That bastard better stay away from us, mates. He could be disastrous to the smugglers if he allies with the Hutts."

"The Empire won't touch us, Prongs," Booster assured him.

"I hope so, mate," James said. "I hope so. If you'll excuse me . . . "

Booster and Car'das, also, decided it was time for them to leave. Booster had returned to the _Pulsar Skate_, and Car'das was on his way for Myrkr - a place he hoped could be a base for Car'das.

Once his friends were gone, James pulled out the mirror and he contacted Lily. When her image appeared, she was wearing her old wizarding robes.

"_James_," she said.

"Prongs," James hissed. "We don't know who might be listening."

Lily nodded. "_Is something wrong?_"

"Damn straight," James said. "Wormtail . . . he's the Emperor's new apprentice."

Lily regarded him. "_Wormtail?_"

"Yes," James said. "But he's not himself, love. He's some kind of Sith monster. He's over two meters tall, speaks with a baritone, and is a fearless warrior. He answers to the name of Darth Vader."

"_What could this mean for the Jedi Remnant?_" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Lils," James said. "He could be a powerful enemy. And don't forget . . . we still don't know the whereabouts of Darth Maul."

"_We can't come out of hiding, James,_" Lily said.

"When the time comes, Lily," James said, "I'll contact you."


	37. Part XXXVI: 18 to 5 BBY: Han Solo

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Aaron McBride, or A.C. Crispin**

18 BBY to 6 BBY

It was only a year after his rise to power that people besides the Jedi Remnant began to realize how evil Emperor Palpatine really was. Barely a year had passed since the end of the Clone Wars, and Palpatine had already nearly destroyed one of the galaxy's planets - Caamas. The Caamasi people were forever devastated by this destruction. Secretly, the Jedi offered the Caamasi a safe haven on their home of Belsavis.

Nearly two years after the Caamasi Massacre, Emperor Palpatine created an alliance of Dark Jedi who would be loyal only to Darth Sidious. He recovered a young girl named Mara Jade. She would serve as one of the Emperor's Hands. Around this same time, Darth Vader uncovered his own secret apprentice, a young boy called Galen Marek. Both Dark Jedi served loyally to the Sith. It was proved during this time that the Emperor's Hands were not loyal to Palpatine's chosen apprentice. Sheyvan undermined the Dark Lord, and was defeated by Vader in a duel.

Eventually, Sullustan reporter Den Dhur and his droid I-5YQ met up with one of the Jedi on Belsavis - a young man named Jax Pavan. Den and I-5 agreed to work with the Jedi Remnant, and any alliance that might later be organized to restore the Republic. I-5 had been an old friend of the Corellian information broker Lorn Pavan, Jax's father.

Shortly after I-5's arrival on Belsavis, two young Force users made their way to the Jedi planet - Shira Brie and Kyle Katarn. The two children would soon grow as Jedi Padawans, trained by the Jedi living on Belsavis.

On Corellia, Sirius was pleased to learn that Rostek's adopted son Hal Horn, and Sirius's partner in CorSec, had his own son, Corran. Sirius was like an uncle to the young Corellian.

On Nar Shaddaa, Booster was now a father of a young girl named Mirax. Mirax's mother had died, and Booster was to raise Mirax alone. James helped him out when he wasn't busy with his own smuggling runs. The Marauder smuggler had bought himself a freighter called the _Golden Dragon_.

When James was busy, Booster always had the help of his friends, Jagged and Zena Antilles. The Corellian family's son Wedge would grow close to Mirax over the years. The children were about as close as James and Sirius had been. The latter, with his position at CorSec, could also watch after Mirax from afar. Booster wouldn't want a cop around his daughter.

James, Sirius, and Booster began hearing disturbing rumors about his old friend Jorj Car'das. The smuggler chief had become a ruthless and cutthroat businessman. Car'das was now building up a smuggling organization that could rival the Hutts. The cold-hearted smuggler wouldn't let anyone stand in his way; he even began moving against the likes of Booster Terrik. Car'das would grow angry over matters James saw as trivial. It was a hard matter to work with a man so ruthless. James wondered what had happened to his old friend - he used to be so kind-hearted. But alas, it seemed James would never know what happened to Car'das.

On Tatooine, the fate of Darth Maul was resolved. The Sith Lord had broken free of the Emperor's metaphorical chains. He landed on Tatooine to locate his old enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He located the Toydarian junk dealer Watto. Once he received the information he needed from the Toydarian, Maul killed him. Then he made way for the Skywalker homestead to destroy young Luke Skywalker.

Jack Skywalker, the boy's father, immediately jumped in defense of the boy, blue lightsaber in hand. He was assisted by Ben and May Kenobi, an old married couple living out in the wilderness. They held blue and purple lightsabers respectively. Maul discovered that these lightsaber-wielding Tatooinians were the Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Siri Tachi, and the Zabrak's old enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Darth Maul engaged in a fierce duel against Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri. In the end, he was defeated, and killed by Anakin Skywalker. To cover their presence on this world, the three Jedi decided to burn the Zabrak's body. Maul was effectively eliminated as an enemy. Satisfied, Obi-Wan and Siri returned to the Jundland Wastes, and Anakin returned to his homestead with his son.

Four years after their arrival on Alderaan, C-3PO and R2-D2 vanished. Bail and Padme were not quite sure what happened to them during this time. But somehow they fell back into the hands of Raymus Antilles. CorSec agent Sirius Black had helped the Alderaanians recover their droids. A year after this, Sirius doscovered that a Corellian family he had befriended, the Antilles family, had lost their eldest child. Syal Antilles had run away from Corellia, and changed her name to Wynssa Starflare. She became a celebrity. Sirius trusted that she would be all right.

The Jedi Remnant were not pleased to learn of more Imperialized systems. But alas, barely seven years after the end of the Clone Wars, the Renatasia system was conquered after a brutal conflict.

Three years after the departure of Syal Antilles, Soontir Fel left Corellia, blackmailed from the planet. He joined the Imperial forces to Sirius's dismay. Such a promising young man, it pained the CorSec agent to see him become one of the Emperor's soldiers.

The next year, Sirius was contacted by the wealthy Tharen family. They led him to the trail of a teenager named Han Solo. Solo and the Tharens' daughter Bria had run off to the Core Worlds. Sirius and Hal discovered that Solo had been a con man who now chose to enter in the Imperial Army. Hal forwarded this information to Imperial Center. Believing his assets to have been stolen, Sirius ensured that Solo would be investigated by both Imperial and Corellian security. Shortly after, Renn Tharen dropped the charges against Solo.

Nearly a decade after the Clone Wars, the Jedi Remnant were pleased to learn that because of that, the Emperor alienated the Kaminoans. Prime Minister Lama Su gathered a group of clone troopers to strike back at the Empire, convinced that Palpatine would one day see their clones as a threat. Unfortunately, Jango Fett's cloned son, Boba Fett, led Darth Vader's 501st Legion, the troops that had once belonged to General Skywalker, to destroy the rebellious clones. The Jedi on Belsavis resurfaced to rescue the survivors. These clones left military service and retired with the Jedi Remnant on Belsavis.

What could have been the birth of an alliance to restore the Republic ended with such terrible results. Minister Su self-fulfilled his own prophecy. Emperor Palpatine did find the Fett clones to be a threat. He commission of clones through other templates and the enlistment of non-cloned stormtroopers. The GAR had now become known as the Stormtrooper Corps, creating a nearly invincible army. The time to strike back was growing nearer.

About this time, the Jedi Remnant began to notice new weapons for the Imperials - twin ion engine starfighters (also known as TIE fighters) and a new fleet of Star Destroyers - _Imperial_-class. Most of the old _Victory_-class Star Destroyers from the Clone Wars had been retired. Gilad Pellaeon had been transferred as an officer on board the _Chimaera_. Kendal Ozzel was now in command of the _Reprisal_. Vader now commanded the _Devastator_. Lorth Needa was transferred on board the _Avenger_. This, Sirius decided, was officially the start of a new era in the galaxy.

On Tatooine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Siri helped treat ten-year-old Luke Skywalker, who had contracted Tatooine dust fever. Obi-Wan and Siri had their own child, eight-year-old Jinn Kenobi. Jinn, as well as Biggs Darklighter, were close friends of Luke. On Belsavis, Harry and Galilea had a young nine-year-old son named Albus Potter, who was raised with the other Jedi children on Belsavis.

Two years after Kamino Uprising, Sirius yet again heard the name Han Solo. This time as an Imperial cadet nicknamed Slick.

In that same year, Emperor Palpatine discovered a power to transfer his spirit into another body. It was essentially an ability to live beyond death. He left his apprentice Darth Vader out of this, valuing his life more than Vader's. He then transferred cloning equipment to facilities on Wayland and Byss. To guard Wayland, he employed a Dark Jedi named Joruus C'Baoth, a clone of the powerful Jedi Master who had mysteriously died before the start of the Clone Wars.

Shortly after, Jedi General Solusar was dueled and killed by Darth Vader. His son, Kam, was orphaned and made his way back to Belsavis. Kam Solusar would continue his career as a Jedi Knight.

Eleven years after the Caamasi Massacre, the Jedi Remnant were again shocked by the Empire's next act of violence. After testing a bioweapon on the planet Falleen, Darth Vader led his forces to bombard the planet, killing thousands of Falleens. James and Sirius, in particular, were stunned that this was the man who used to be one of their greatest friends nearly four decades ago. Black Sun's new leader, a Falleen named Xizor, forever loathed the Sith Lord. The Jedi and Black Sun may have shared a common enemy, but they would never sink so low to ally with a cutthroat criminal like Xizor.

In the same year that Xizor became the leader of Black Sun, Senator Jar Jar Binks retired from Imperial service. The Gungan was replaced in the Senate by Pooja Naberrie. At the same time, Imperial General Jan Dodonna retired from military service, and he returned his home planet of Commenor.

On Tatooine, that same year, thirteen-year-old Luke Skywalker and eleven-year-old Jinn Kenobi got lost in the Tatooinian wilderness, and were nearly killed by a krayt dragon. Luckily, their parents arrived just in time, and the three Jedi saved their lives. They did this without revealing their true identities.

On Nar Shaddaa, James came to befriend a smuggler called Talon Karrde, a student of Car'das and one of his chief lieutenents. James disn't need the Force to see that Karrde would go far one day. Besides Booster, Car'das, and Karrde, James came to know several other smugglers living on Nar Shaddaa, including Salla and Mako Spince.

The next year, James would meet three con men that would affect the course of galactic history.

* * *

><p><span>Skip 1 - Smuggler's Run - 5 BBY<span>

Fourteen years after his first arrival on the Smuggler's Moon, James met with two smugglers - a Human and a Wookiee. They were introduced to him by his friend, Mako Spince.

"Han," said Mako, "this old man is Prongs. He's been here since the end of the Clone Wars at least. He's a smuggling expert."

James smiled. "You flatter me, Spince. Hey, kid," he added to the young man.

Han Solo, as the boy introduced himself as, was a young Corellian with rugged good looks. He looked to be about twenty-four, but James judged that the man lived a hard life for a man twice his age.

However, James recognized the Wookiee. His name was Chewbacca, and he had been a friend of James's Jedi mentor, Yoda. The Wookiee didn't appear to recognize him. James knew why. Chewbacca would be remembering a young dark-haired youth in Jedi robes. He wouldn't not be expecting a middle-aged smuggler with silver hair and old torn robes. James was not going to remind the Wookiee of his identity. If Chewbacca didn't recognize him, James wasn't going to blow his cover.

"What are you going to do with the kid here, Spince?" James asked.

"I thought he'd run spice with me," Mako said. "Until he gets his own ship, that is."

"You should stay with me sometimes, Solo." James smiled. "I can show you around this place. As Spince told you, I've been here since the fall of the Old Republic."

James showed Han and Chewbacca around in the old smuggler's hideout, Smuggler's Run. James introduced Han to some of his friend on the moon - Zeen Afit, Jarril, old Kid DXo'In . . .

Han observed the place, then he and Chewie coughed as they looked at the gooey stuff on the walls of the hideout. James had always wondered what that stuff was. "What the heck is that stuff, Prongs?"

"It's just one of the things we have to be put up with," James replied. "Stinks, eh? We can never quite figure out what the hell is causing it."

Before he could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of the beautiful Sinewy Ana Blue.

"Blue," James greeted, "meet Han Solo, a new kid I brought for the ride. And this is his mate, Chewbacca."

Blue regarded the two smugglers. "Call me Blue," she said in her sultry voice. "Han Solo, you said? And . . . Chewbacca? Pleased to meet you. Have you met Wynni yet?"

Chewbacca cocked his head. {No,} he replied in Shyriwook. {May I ask who that is?}

Blue smiled. "You'll know her when you meet her."

James grinned, thinking of how Wynni was probably the only other Wookiee here next to Chewbacca. At least, James had never met any others, and he's been here a long time.

"So," Han said, "may I buy you a drink . . . Blue?"

Blue smiled. "No, I don't think so. You're cute, but not my type, Solo. I like them a bit more . . . seasoned."

James laughed, thinking about the times Blue had tried to seduce him. She didn't seem to care that he was a married man with a wife, a son, and a grandson. They just seemed to enhance her interest. "She's particular, Blue is," he explained to Han and Chewbacca. "You young, single types don't offer enough . . . sport. She likes the lure of the chase, especially when the chase involves stealing things that don't belong to you."

Blue regarded James seductively. "You like to live dangerously these days, don't you?" James ignored her, and she turned to Han. "Do you play sabacc, Han Solo."

Before arriving on Nar Shaddaa, James was only familiar with the game. The game was a combination of the Earthian games, poker and blackjack. James had never played them either. But he'd played it a couple of times now, and understood the thrill that Sirius found from the game.

"I've tried it," Han said.

Blue smiled. "Come around, then. I'd love to have some fresh blood in my game."

With a final nod to Chewbacca, she was gone. Han admired her approvingly. "Minions of Xendor . . . that is one fine-looking woman."

"I'm not going to argue with that, mate," James conceded. "But I'll always prefer Lily. My wife," he added, when Han glanced at him. "I haven't seen her in a good fourteen years."

"What happened?" Han asked.

As always when asked that question, James changed the subject. Fortunately, he didn't have to this time. He heard a loud roar as the giant Wookiee female stepped into the room - Wynni. She completely ignored Han and James and regarded Chewbacca with admiration.

{Hello, stranger,} she said in Shyriwook. {How are you doing?}

"Looks like your mate is being offered what you weren't, kid," James said.

"He doesn't look to happy about it, though," Zeen said.

He was right. Chewbacca looked rather uncomfortable as Wynni moved close to him, growling suggestively. The Wookiee shot Han a _get-me-out-of-this _expression.

"Hey, Chewie," the Corellian said, "we gotta go."

Wynni regarded Han. {Stay out of this, Corellian. Chewbacca here can make up his own mind.}

"Sorry," Han said. "We've got somewhere we have to be. A previous engagement."

Wynni glanced at him doubtfully. {Yeah, and I'm Senator Bel Iblis.}

James decided to bail the kid. Before he could, however, old Kid DXo'In stepped in. "It ain't polite to accuse people of lyin', Wynni," he said. "Han here is tellin' the truth. I just signed him and his Wookiee pal on to ride as copilot and gunner to Kessel aboard the _Starfire_. Matter of fact, my droids should be finished loadin' our cargo by now, Solo. Let's go."

Han glanced at Wynni, shrugged, and he and Chewbacca followed Kid out of the bar. James, not wanting to stay in the bar with an upset Wookiee, headed back to the _Dragon_, headed back for Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

><p>James kept his ears out for word of the formation of an alliance to restore the Republic. If the rumors about what Palpatine and Vader were planning were true, it would have to be soon. And James suspected that Han Solo could be a great ally.<p> 


	38. Part XXXVII: 5 t0 4 BBY: Shild's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or A.C. Crispin**

Nar Shaddaa - 5 BBY

Han Solo's career as a smuggler started off swiftly. The next James heard, Han and Chewbacca were employed to the Hutt, Jabba Desilijic Tiure and his uncle Jiliac. Even James, a former Jedi, smuggled for the Hutts every now and then, but he still didn't like it. Like Han, James had a few conditions about smuggling. He would not smuggle slaves. Secretly, he listened for word of the rise of an alliance to restore the Republic. But in the last fourteen years, James had begun to enjoy his career as a smuggler. The annoying thing was that he could visit all of his old friends every now and again, but not Sirius. All smugglers, even the Corellians, had to be careful when it came to Corellian Security Force.

Shortly after, James noted that bounty hunters were after Han. And not just any bounty hunters, but Boba Fett himself. The cloned son of Jango Fett had now become recognized as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. It amused James to see how many false stories were told about Fett. Some said he was a former stormtrooper who killed a superior officer. Whereas others said he was the Mandalorian Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel who was exiled years ago. Yet again, many others named him as a former member of the Mandalorian terrorist organization Death Watch during the Clone Wars. James had heard similar false stories absorbing Darth Vader.

Luckily, James thought, Fett seemed to have given up on his vendetta against Mace Windu. Either that, or the bounty hunter had not located his father's killer on Haruun Kal yet.

Han first encountered Fett after a date with a love interest of his, Xaverri. Fett would've captured him and James and the others never would have known, if it were not for professional gambler Lando Calrissian. Before Fett could get far, Lando saved the Corellian's life. Fett was drugged and sent off Nar Shaddaa.

Han and Chewbacca formed a fast friendship with Lando Calrissian. And though, Han had not told anyone, James knew that Han wanted Lando's ship more than his life. It was an old YT-1300 freighter called the _Millennium Falcon_. What shocked James more than anything was that he recognized this ship. It was the same ship the Republic Group had used during the Battle of Coruscant. Its mission had been to restore the Republic if Palpatine made an attempt to destroy the Republic.

_Too late for that now_, James thought. _But if Han or Lando can be convinced to serve a greater cause, the ship may fall in Republic hands again. Maybe the _Falcon _will finally succeed in her mission. Perhaps Han or Lando will help destroy the Emperor._

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 4 BBY<span>

James felt sorry for Han. He's prepared to live Nar Shaddaa with Xaverri to avoid Boba Fett, when the magician broke up with him. He had a feeling that it wasn't the first Han's heart had been broken. But still . . . James's relationship with Lily had made him more sympathetic toward him. He remembered what Lily's rejections toward him had been like.

Han and Chewbacca left the Smuggler's Moon anyway, and the two of them were gone for a long time.

Shortly after, James heard word that the Duros who used to run the spaceship lot on Nar Shaddaa had decided to return to Duro. The spacer sold his lot to Lando, and departed. The young businessman was making some credits in this new lot. And as Lando set up stores on the Smuggler's Moon, James noticed another young man was starting his life on the moon - a teenage Rodian named Greedo the Younger.

James spoke with the Rodian, identifying himself as Prongs. He learned that the Rodian's father, Greedo the Elder, was from Tatooine. The elder Greedo had been an old rival of Anakin Skywalker. During the Clone Wars, the Rodian had returned to Rodia, shortly after Senator Farr's near defection. Thirteen years ago, however, the elder Greedo was murdered Navik the Red. This was a product of the Rodian Clan Wars. To save him from Navik's wrath, the elder Greedo's widow sent her son away to Nar Shaddaa. The teenager became a pickpocket, who tried to rob a young Corellian, but James prevented it. The Corellian was very familiar. . . .

"Solo!" James grinned. "Chewbacca!"

Hearing James's voice, Mako Spince and Roa came over to greet their friend.

"Hey, Prongs! Hey, Roa! Hey, Mako!" Han grinned. "How's business?"

"Not bad," Mako said. "Jabba misses you, kid."

Han chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Did Jiliac have her baby Hutt?"

Han referred to the recent pregnancy of Jabba's uncle, who had transitioned into the female gender. Jiliac's baby would be the new heir. James was curious to know what had become of Rotta Desilijic Tiure. For a Hutt who had become so important during the Clone Wars, he seemed to be strangely absent.

"Not sure," the former Jedi said. "She hasn't been around. How are you doing, kid? You were gone so long, we were afraid that Fett had finally captured you."

Han grinned. "Not yet. He been around much?"

Mako looked uncomfortable. "Well, they said he was here on Nar Shaddaa, lookin' for you, several months ago. But nobody's seen him lately."

James recalled that incident. He had a fear of bounty hunters for a different reason than other smugglers. A bounty hunter could mean that Palpatine and Vader had discovered who he was. He had to stay hidden as long as possible. he didn't even know how he'd react if he was reunited with Wormtail in his new Sith form.

After a few days, James heard that Han and Chewbacca had recovered from his break-up with Xaverri. He had traveled to Lando's new spaceship lot, and he had now bought himself an old SoroSuub _Starmite_-class freighter, which he'd enchristened _Bria_, after the name of a lost love of his. It wasn't as good as James's _Golden Dragon _or Lando's _Millennium Falcon_, but it'd do. After becoming the Captain of the _Bria_, Han met up with dark-skinned Human smuggler named Salla, and the two of them hit it off. James was happy to see that a young kid named Jarik was also finding his way. The boy had taken on Solo's name and decided to join his crew. The famous duo of Han Solo and Chewbacca had now become a trio with the young Jarik Solo being added on.

But where everything seemed to be going on, things on the outside of the smugglers' world was not so good. Emperor Palpatine was cooking up a scheme that made James anticipate the rise of an alliance to restore the Republic. The Emperor was striking at the smugglers and the Hutts now. Recalling what Palpatine had said about negotiating with the Hutts during the Clone Wars, James noted the difference. Palpatine's scheme was revealed by the once-lenient Imperial Moff Sarn Shild:

"_Citizens of the Inner and Outer Rim Territories, our exalted and wise Emperor has been forced to put down yet another insurrection in Imperial space. __Vicious rebels, using weapons that have been traced to our sector __attacked an Imperial emplacement on Rampa II, wounding and slaying a number of Imperial troops._"

That made James feel a little better. At least, beings were starting to rebel against the Sith Lords. But he sensed it would still take some time before the Jedi Remnant and Lily and Mon Mothma's alliance could form together. It'd take some incentive before that happened. A few like Bria Tharen and Leia Organa were ready, but Bail and Mothma were still hesitant.

"_The Emperor's reprisal has been immediate,_" Shild continued, "_and the rebels have been routed and captured. Many civilian lives were lost when the rebel butchers turned their weapons on innocent citizens. This outrage cannot be allowed to continue!_"

_What about your outrageous attacks against former Republic _and _Confederate planets, Palpatine? _James thought angrily. _Do you not have to pay for _your _crimes?_

"_Our Emperor has called upon all of his loyal sectors to aid him in cutting off the trafficking in illegal weaponry,_" Shild went on. "_I am proud to say that I am responding to the Emperor's call in the most immediate and visceral terms. We all know that the source of much of the illegal gunrunning and drug trafficking emanates from Hutt Space. To this end, I am calling on all citizens of our sector to support me as I shut down the Hutt scourge! It is my intention to wipe out the smuggling trade, and bring the Hutt crime lords to their knees!_" The Moff paused. "_Er, figuratively speaking, of course._"

James realized what he'd come to notice for a while now. The Emperor had completely consolidated his power by now. Fifteen years ago, he was considered a benign and generous dictator. But slowly Darth Sidious began to reveal his true identity - a cruel and ruthless tyrant. Eighteen years ago, Palpatine had pressed to negotiate with the Hutts, but now he no longer cared if beings _wanted _to ally with him. He would force them to fall under Imperial control.

Shild cleared his throat, and concluded, "_To reach this goal, I am authorized to utilize deadly force. The Hutts will learn that they cannot flout Imperial law with impunity. Law and order will prevail once more in our territories!_"

Years ago, James knew, Anakin would have pressed for the chance to take down the Hutts, but now . . . the Hutts were the only thing standing in the way of James's being discovered as a Jedi. If his cover was blown, Darth Vader would come knocking . . . so to speak. Not only that, but smuggling was the only place in the galaxy for people like Han and Booster. Palpatine's newest scheme would be devastating for many. Perhaps at some point, when democracy returned to the galaxy, the Hutts would be destroyed. But now . . . if the Empire sent an attack force against Nar Shaddaa, James would defend it with his life.


	39. Part XXXVIII: 4 BBY: An Invisible Attack

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or A.C. Crispin. ****The incantation for the Disillusionment Charm, however, is my own creation. It is the Latin word for "disillusion." The _Harry Potter _series never provided an incantation, so I created one.**

The Chance Castle - Nar Shaddaa - 4 BBY

To deal with Moff Shild, the Hutts sent Han and Chewbacca to deal with Shild. They would send the Corellian and the Wookiee to Imperial Center to negotiate with the Imperial Governor. James was glad that he wasn't asked to go on this mission. It wasn't that he didn't worry about Han, but going to Imperial Center would be the closest James would be to Emperor Palpatine in fifteen years.

Unfortunately, James's worst fears were realized. The negotiations failed, and Han and Chewbacca returned to Nar Shaddaa, and the former seemed very troubled. James sensed it wasn't any of his business, so he didn't ask any questions. More importantly, Shild was going to order an attack against Nar Shaddaa.

Fortunately, Han and Jabba came up with a plan. The Corellian would infiltrate the flagship of the fleet commander, Admiral Winstel Greelanx. The Hutts hoped they could bribe the Admiral into calling off the attack. Han had served with the Imperial Army a few years ago, and so he returned to his old Imperial Lieutenant's uniform. James hoped the kid could pull it off. He knew Chewbacca was beyond worried. The Wookiee owed his life to the young Human, and had dedicated his life to protect Han Solo.

When Han returned, this was what he reported of Greelanx's attack plan: He was to enter the Hutt system, decimate Nar Shaddaa, and then blockade Nal Hutta and Nar Hekka until the Hutts agreed to their demands. The Hutts would survive, but every life on the Smuggler's Moon would be destroyed - all flora and fauna, buildings and speeders - all destroyed. Not good.

Luckily, Han managed to purchase a battle plan from Greelanx - standard Imperial procedure and tactics. James understood that well; the Army had not changed much since the days of the Old Republic. Upon looking at the battle plans, James's spirits rose.

He gathered all the smugglers in The Chance Castle Hotel and Casino, as they prepared for a defensive strike, and said, "All right, mates, settle down! Settle down!"

The crowd fell silent, and James cleared his throat. "Fellow citizens of Nar Shaddaa . . . we are in a world of trouble. Within a week, a squadron of Imperial vessels is going to be dispatched from Teth, sent by Moff Sarn Shild himself. This squadron has orders to _wipe us out_. They will pull a Caamasi, and annihilate nearly every being or beast alive on this moon.

"We're on our own on this one, mates. The Hutts just spent credits on a planetary defense shield for their planet. They're not going to lift a finger to help us. The Hutts have hired on a few mercenaries, but their primary strategy is to just let the Imps have Nar Shaddaa, and hope that that will satisfy them."

Reaching with the Force, James felt the rage emanating from the smugglers. It filled with cold. His Jedi training was all that kept him calm. It was equally enraged by this.

"Never fear, mates," James went on. "We have it on good authority that the Imperial fleet doesn't include anything major. No Star Destroyers. This means we have a good fighting chance."

_One the Jedi never had, _he thought bitterly. _In the last eighteen years, I felt so many Jedi die. I will _not _allow the smugglers to reach the same fate._

"Yes!" Mako yelled. "Let's do this, Prongs!"

"We kick their asses!" Blue called up.

"We ain't runnin' from a bunch of Imps!" added Salla. "We'll make 'em sorry they ever attacked us!"

James grinned, the thrill of adventure coursing through him for the first time in what felt like years. He felt like a young man again, fighting for the cause he knew was right. "My thoughts exactly, mates! I intend - no, I _will _attack this fleet! And if it's just me and the _Dragon _out there, then so be it! This is my home, has been my home for the last decade and a half! I will defend this moon with my life! Who's with me?"

The cheers of the crowd were deafening. "Yeah, man! Prongs! You lead us, Prongs! We'll take 'em down!"

James smiled. "Now, mates. I haven't led anything in a long time, not since the Clone Wars."

"Don't be modest, old man," Mako grinned. "You're our leader, Prongs!"

"Well, if you desire it, who am I to turn it down?" James grinned, as the crowd began to chant, "Prongs! Prongs! _Prongs! _PRONGS!"

"Okay, mates," James announced. "Now let me introduce you to my second-in-command. You all know him and Wookiee co-pilot - Han Solo and Chewbacca! Get up here, kid!"

More cheers, and a chant of "Prongs! Solo! Prongs! Solo!"

Han looked uncomfortable with all of the attention, so James retook the spotlight. He'd never had a problem with attention - in fact, as teenager, he had thrived on it. "First thing we need is for everyone with some battle experience to come on down here to the front. I'm talking about real fighting experience against a real Imperial fleet. Come on now!"

About forty smugglers agreed to join with James and Han in the attack, the most experienced group of smugglers on the Smuggler's Moon. James continued, "All right, mates. I'll have to ask you to return to The Chance Castle each morning. We'll post notice of meetings or drills outside the auditorium. Now let us have a round of applause for a brave volunteers here."

The room filled with applause, then the main group cleared out, leaving James and Han alone with the veteran combatants, including Chewbacca, Roa, Shug Ninx, Salla Zend, Lando Calrissian, Rik Duel, Sinewy Ana Blue, and Jarik Solo. They would make up the "Smuggler High Command", as James and Han had jokingly decided to call their group. Only the High Command was given knowledge that Han had purchased the battle plan. They didn't want to make the smugglers to cocky. Han worried that if they told more, they could be betrayed by the more self-absorbed smugglers. But James couldn't imagine any of the smugglers betraying him. He trusted them with his life.

James removed his wand from his pocket, and he used it to indicate certain areas on the battle plan. "We've got the Imperial ships coming out of hyperspace _here_, and advancing on Nar Shaddaa. And sixteen skirmish line ships, _Guardian_-class Customs light cruisers, they'll be coming out of hyperspace in a shell formation to surround Nar Shaddaa. Then we've got two recon line vessels, that'll be these _Carrack_-class cruisers, one on each side . . . here and here. Got it?"

The smugglers all indicated that they did, and James continued, "Then, back here in a wedge formation, are the three Dreadnaughts and the four bulk cruisers. Remember that these Dreadnaughts each carry at least twelve TIE fighters, and the _Carrack_s all carry at least four. That's forty-four TIEs we're dealing with here."

The other smugglers looked incredibly uncomfortable. Blue suggested that they should head out for the Smuggler's Run, since no Imperial fleet would dare navigate an asteroid field.

Han spoke up. "Hey, we can handle TIEs. No shielding, don't forget. They're fast little suckers, true, but even a brush with a quad or turbolaser beam and . . . " He opened his mouth and mouthed "boom."

Mako nodded. "Han used to fly TIE fighters in combat situations, and while I was in the Academy I trained in them. The only reason we're still here is that we're not still doing it."

"The Eta-2 fighters I used to fly during the Clone Wars," James added, "were the precursor to the TIEs, but more sturdy. Both ships rely on skilled pilots, but most end up dead."

"Will there be any Eta-2's, Prongs?" Roa asked.

"Not that I'm aware," James replied. "The old Jedi interceptors haven't been widely used since the Clone Wars, and the few that remain are kept aboard the old Victory Star Destroyers. I believe Vader might be the only Imperial to still use one of those ancient relics."

Lando cleared his throat. "So we know what the Imperial force is, and how they're going to approach. How do we fight back against them, using freighters and a few snub fighters like the one Roa's been building?"

_If only I still had the _Phoenix_, _James thought. _This battle would be a piece of cake, then._

"Yeah," Roa said. "I've almost finished work on her. She's gonna be a sweet little ship to handle."

"What are you naming her?" Blue asked.

Roa grinned. "The _Lwyll_, of course."

James smiled. Lwyll was the name of Roa's love. They'd been on-again, off-again since James arrived on the Smuggler's Moon after the Clone Wars. Due to Roa's career, he was never able to commit to her. Until today - "Last night," Roa said, "I up and asked Lwyll to marry me."

James grinned. "What was her response, mate?"

Roa frowned. "She said 'no.' She said she didn't wanna wind up a widow."

"Can't blame her for that," Lando said.

James was the only being on Nar Shaddaa who was married. The smuggling life just didn't permit a normal family life. But then, James didn't exactly have one. His son, daughter-in-law, and grandson lived a normal life on Belsavis, with his wife teaching out in the Unknown Regions. And James lived alone on Nar Shaddaa, smuggling for Hutts.

{If you were a Wookiee, old man,} Chewbacca told Roa, {it'd be about time that you'd settle down. You should be careful. You keep going down this road, and Lwyll's gonna leave. No one wants that. She's good for you. I like her.}

Han translated for those who didn't speak Shyriwook. "Roa, Chewie says that if you were a Wookiee, it'd be time for you to settle down. He thinks Lwyll is too good to lose. He likes her."

Roa grinned. "He's right. She's too good to lose. That's why this battle is my last stand as a smuggler, guys. If I live through it, I'm gonna quit this life and go straight. . . . Yep, I'm gonna do it. And Lwyll says if I do, she'll be my wife."

James grinned. "Whoa! Way to go, Roa! Congratulations! Good luck. I know I've been happy with Lily for the whole forty-three years we've been married. I can't wait for our reunification."

Most smugglers had given up asking questions about James and his family. They understood there was an important event that had divided them. But what James said was true - every day he longed for the start of a rebellion, and not only for the destruction of the Sith. He knew that when the Jedi Remnant and the Delegation of 2000 came together in an alliance to restore the Republic, James would be reunited with Lily, Sirius, and the Jedi Knights, including his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson.

James shook his head. He had digressed a little. He cleared his throat, and said, "I have a plan for deflecting the Imperial force - the element of surprise."

Mako frowned. "We know when they're coming, so there's no element of surprise there. But . . . _they're _invading _us_. How are we supposed to surprise them?"

From Roa's look, James knew the senior smuggler was thinking the same thing as him. James smiled. "Think, people. What's up there?"

Mako frowned. "A shield that needs fixing a lot."

"Past that," James said.

"Traffic buoys," Han said.

"Farther," James said.

Slowly, Han began to smile. "I get it! Space junk! Dozens . . . hundreds . . . of junked spaceships and parts of spaceships."

James nodded. "So much space junk that we can hide behind it, beneath it, or in its shadow. And I can take this one step further." The Marauder knew that this was important, but he hadn't spoke of his past on Earth since the start of the Clone Wars. He'd been a Jedi for forty years. But he had to trust the smugglers. "I trust you all, and what I am about to say must remain secret."

"Is this about your past, Prongs?" Lando asked. "You've always been rather distant about your personal life."

"It is," James said. "I learned a special set of skills in my youth that will be a big advantage. The only Imperial who shares these skills is Vader. Even the Emperor only wishes he could do what we can do."

"We?" repeated Han.

"I was once . . . respectable," James explained. "I lived out in the Unknown Regions, on a planet called Earth."

"I've heard a few stories about it," Roa said. "It was discovered during the Clone Wars, was it not?"

"In a way." James grimaced. "The old Confederate Minister, Marvolo, was a war criminal and a serial killer on our home planet. He led a war as Lord Voldemort, and my people struggled against his forces."

"Who are your people?" asked Shug.

"This is where it gets difficult, mate," James said. "You may not believe me. Few Muggles would."

The smugglers frowned at the new term, and James explained, "It was a word my people used to describe outsiders of our society. They were a primitive race of Humans by the standards of your worlds. And my people used _no _technology at all. It took me a good few years to get used to Muggle technology. Where I am from, I am called a wizard."

Several smugglers, Han included, stared at him skeptically. James held up his hands. "Settle down. Yes, you heard correctly - I am magically endowed. To prove what I say is true . . . " He raised his wand, and said, "_Aguamenti!_"

The wand tip lit up, and a jet of fresh water poured out of the wand, spraying the floor.

"Prongs," Han said, chuckling nervously, "we've seen Xaverri at work. It's a hokey trick - "

"Han," James said, "this is more than just a simple trick." He removed his glasses, and set them on the ground, then cried, "_Evanesco!_"

In a bright flash of light, the glasses vanished into "nonbeing, which is to say everything," as Minerva McGonagall would say.

"Prongs!" Han breathed. "How did you - "

"As I said, I'm a wizard," James replied. "Earth is filled with them. We live in our own secret society beneath the Muggles' society. I was born into wealthy wizarding family, the only son of two aristocrats. I befriended others like me. And if you still don't believe me . . . "

James stood back, and for the first time in years, he transformed. Within seconds, he stood there - a full-grown antlered stag with black fur.

Glancing at the antlers, Han smiled. "That's why you're called Prongs, then."

James transformed back into a Human. "Yes, Han. Back on my world, that is called a stag. To wizards, the ability I just displayed is known as Animagi."

"All right," Roa said finally. "We believe you, Prongs. You're a wizard, with gifts we can scarcely imagine. But how will your abilities help us against the forces of the Galactic Empire."

"Well, understand this, the Emperor can never learn about these powers," James explained. "I've hid my powers so successfully for a man who was born and raised a wizard. I am a wizard first, a smuggler second. If Palpatine learned of my abilities, Vader and the Inquisitors would come after me. The Emperor's been searching for my homeworld for years. That's the real reason behind Thrawn's sentence into the Unknown Regions - to locate my homeworld. It's one of the few areas outside of Imperial control.""

"We won't tell a soul," Mako assured him.

"Brilliant," James said. "All right - I can perform a Disillusionment Charm on our ships. It will successfully hide the ships, and the Imps will never see us. I don't know how the Empire's sensors will react when they come in contact with Hecate's gift . . . a mythical goddess from Earth," he added, at the smugglers' dubious expressions. "Ancient Humans once believed that Hecate was the goddess of magic. It's not true, of course. But then most modern scholars don't believe in magic, but I've grown up seeing it as work." The Marauder chuckled. "Well, if I Disillusion our ships, they will take on the color and texture of their surroundings. The magic might cause the Imperial sensors to go haywire - that usually happens when magic and technology meet. We can attack, and the Imps will be completely bewildered."

{Brilliant!} Chewbacca roared.

Han grinned. "I think you've got a genius plan there, Prongs. If you're right, that might work. Could you show us what this Disillusionment looks like?"

"Of course," James agreed. He reversed the Vanishing Spell, and replaced his glasses over his eyes. Then he looked over at Han and said, "Do you mind being an example?"

"Go ahead," Han said. The Corellian tried to remain nonchalant, but he couldn't hide his curiosity from a Jedi Master. James raised his wand, and uttered, "_Calamitatis!_"

From the discomfort in Han's face, James knew that the Corellian was feeling the sensation of a raw egg being cracked over his head, as he slowly begam to blend in with his surroundings, taking on the texture and color of The Chance Castle. Watching as his friend faded into near invisibility, Chewbacca roared with approval.

"If you can do that to our ships, we may be able to do this," Mako decided.

"We'll still have to be careful," Salla warned. "If the Imperials get a lucky shot in . . . " She didn't have to finish. Everyone knew the consequences of that happening.

"Don't fret," James said. "I'll have to work immediately. Perhaps you lot might want to stay in your ships until the attack. It'd be a tad unfortunate if you lost your ships. To make this better, I'll perform the Disillusionment Charm on you."

Before long, every smuggler - James included - were nearly invisible, camouflaged. The same would happen with the ships. When the time of the attack came, the smugglers would be ready to strike back.

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 4 BBY<span>

James had been right. The Imperial fleet hit the Smuggler's Moon on schedule, and the camouflaged ships came in firing at the Dreadnaughts. The Imperials were thrown into a sense of confusion, unable to figure out where this fleet was coming from. Lando piloted the _Falcon _with his droid Vuffi Raa, and Han piloted the _Bria _with Chewbacca and Jarik. James was alone inside the _Golden Dragon_. The fleet panicked, as James had predicted, and the former Jedi made a magical strike against them.

With a couple of well-placed Reductor Curses and Stunners, he was able to blast a couple of ships. Unable to figure out where the firepower was coming from, the Imperial retreated. The Imperial fleet leaped into hyperspace, and Nar Shaddaa was spared. The Empire gave up on its vendetta against the Hutts. But James had a bad feeling about this. The victory was too easy.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Dreadnaught<span> _Imperial Destiny_ - 4 BBY

The Sith Lord arrived on board the Imperial Dreadnaught _Imperial Destiny_. Years ago, he had been known as Peter Pettigrew. At the age of sixteen, he changed his name to Wormtail. He served with the Death Eater terrorists on his home planet, until his arrival in the galaxy forty years ago. He rose to be Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a member of the Separatist Council of the CIS. Now the Dark Lord answered to only one name - Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader entered the private sanctum of Imperial Admiral Winstel Greelanx. It was time to execute the treasonous Admiral. Greelanx was supposed to annihilate the smugglers of Nar Shaddaa, but he failed. Vader felt no sympathies for the fool. He killed many before.

Greelanx looked nervous as he stared up at the intimidating Dark Lord. "Lord, what an unexpected pleasure! The Outer Rim is honored by your presence. I gather you wish to conduct an inspection. You must understand that we have just recently been engaged in battle so - "

Vader stared at the Admiral with contempt. "Greelanx, you are as stupid as you are greedy. Did you imagine that the High Command would remain unaware of your treachery?"

Greelanx was sweating now. An emotional fool, as Vader had once been. The Emperor's work had saved the Sith Lord from Greelanx's fate, made him a better, stronger man. Thanks to the Emperor, Vader was alive to eradicate fools like Greelanx.

"Lord, please!" the Admiral cried. "You don't understand. I was ord - "

Vader wasn't going to listen to Greelanx's petty excuses. The Admiral had taken a bribe from the Hutts. He raised his mechanical hand, and reached out with the Force. He squeezed his hand, and Greelanx began to gasp for breath, unable to breathe. Within seconds, the Imperial Admiral was dead upon the floor.

Vader smiled coldly. "Ah, but I understand perfectly, Admiral."

He turned swiftly from the room, and he left the Dreadnaught. Another traitor had been destroyed in the name of the glorious Emperor. But one thing struck Vader. He had analyzed the attack. The Corellian Captain Soontir Fel had reported that the Imperial fleet was attacked by some seemingly invisible force. Vader knew of only one force that could explain that.

He smiled. "So . . . my old friends. You have returned."


	40. Part XXXIX: 3 to 2 BBY: Rebel Alliance

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Sean Williams, Michael A. Stackpole, or Brian Daley. The description of the Corporate Sector and the Centrality as remnants of the CIS is my own creation. It was my explanation as to where exactly those sectors originated.**

SSD _Executer _- 3 BBY

Darth Vader entered the construction of the new Imperial weapon - a Super Star Destroyer. Upon its construction, this _Executer _would be Vader's personal flagship. It had be a year since the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, and Vader had not yet tracked down which of his old friends was behind the invisible attack. Even Boba Fett could not trace his location. But sources pointed to Nar Shaddaa's being the hideout of one strong in the Force. Whether Potter or Black were there was irrelevant, Vader was going to deploy his secret apprentice for this mission: the foolish son of the Jedi - Galen Marek.

Marek was kneeling before his Dark Master, when the Animagus Sith growled, "Rise, my apprentice."

Marek rose to his feet, and Vader could feel the joy emanating from his apprentice's face. Marek believed himself to be Vader's equal. _Fool, _Vader thought, then said, "You have defeated many of my rivals. Your training is nearly complete. It is time now to face your first true test."

Marek regarded Vader closely. "Your spies have located a Jedi?"

"Yes," Vader replied. "General Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical shipyard above Nar Shaddaa. We also have reason to believe that another Jedi Master resides on the Smuggler's Moon. A powerful Jedi was behind the attack on the Imperial fleet at Nar Shaddaa a year ago. Analyzing the battle, I've identified he could be only two Jedi - General James Potter or his son, General Harry Potter. But his powers match those of Admiral Sirius Black of the Old Republic fleet and former Senator Lily Organa - both were declared traitors of the Empire and collaborators of the Jedi Order. You will kill Kota and the smuggler's Jedi. Bring me their lightsabers."

"I shall leave at once, Master," Marek said, but before he turned away, Vader reminded him, "The Emperor cannot discover you."

Marek nodded. "As you wish, my Master."

"Leave no witnesses," Vader continued. "Kill everyone aboard, Imperials and insurgents alike.

Marek nodded.

"Do not fail in this," Vader ordered.

Marek nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

As the Dark Lord's Hand - as Vader had nicknamed Marek in his own head, a reference to the secret Hands who served Emperor Palpatine - turned away, the Supreme Commander thought, _Run while you can, James or whoever you are. I will find you. And you will die._

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 3 BBY<span>

James knew that because of his part in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, the Emperor's agents would be hunting for him. The Imperial fleet had survived. The former Jedi realized now that the whole battle had been a ploy by Palpatine. Sarn Shild had grown too power-hungry, planned to usurp the Emperor's power. This battle was meant to discredit Shild. Greelanx lost the battle, and was disposed of by Darth Vader for treason - Han Solo had reported this. Shild's power was gone, and in the end he suicided - just Sidious had planned.

But Palpatine's scheme had done something else, it had revealed to Vader that a wizard was living on Nar Shaddaa. Imperial records would report that, besides Remus Lupin, all of Vader's old school friends were not reported dead. James didn't know when Vader's agents would come, but his staying here would endanger the lives of the smugglers.

He took Roa's retirement as an excuse to leave. Roa and Lwyll would be heading out to the Corporate Sector where the Empire's power did not stretch. James boarded the _Golden Dragon_, and he vanished out of Hutt Space. He would spend the next year or so in the Sector. He'd always wanted to visit this place. He was curious to know how the Corporate Sector Authority had managed to remain free from Palpatine's control. They were made up mostly of former Confederate systems. Somehow they had managed to avoid Emperor Palpatine for about twenty years. James bid farewell to his friends, and he disappeared from the face of the Empire.

* * *

><p><span>3 BBY to 2 BBY<span>

During James's time in the Corporate Sector, Jedi General Rahm Kota was attacked by a mysterious Sith agent. Kota was blinded, and his forces were destroyed. The agent, known as Starkiller, had failed to locate the Potters, Sirius Black, or Lily Organa.

The Jedi Remnant noticed that more of the Old Republic companies, such as Gallofree Yards, would crash, and be replaced with Imperial companies, Sienar Fleet Systems or Kuat Drive Yards. The Empire's monopoly one Sienar, Kuat, and Corellian Engineering left any citizens who wanted to protest with old Gallofree products. Sirius found this horrible as he watched this. The Jedi Remnant and the Delegation would have to come together soon. It would be up to Sirius now to contact Lily when the time came. James had retreated to the Corporate Sector, and had left his mirror with Sirius on Corellia.

Already, Mon Mothma had been forced off of her homeworld for spreading anti-Imperial thoughts. The information was leaked to Imperial authority by Boba Fett. Mothma had become a fugitive of the law, and her seat in the Senate was replaced by Canna Omonda. Bail Organa, also, was preparing to step down from the Senate. In due time, Sirius knew, Leia Organa would replace Bail as Senator of Alderaan.

Sirius knew that until the Empire was crushed, there was little even CorSec could do to stop the pirate activity in the Corellian system. The Corellian family Sirius and the Horns had befriended a while back, Jagged and Zena Antilles, had been murdered, their space station destroyed by pirates. Their eighteen-year-old son, Wedge, was left alone. Sirius and Hal immediately went about investigating the murder. The trail soon went cold, and it was Hal's old rival Booster Terrik that assisted the young Wedge. Hal had been after Terrik for years with an almost Qui-Gon Jinn-like obsession. Neither Sirius nor Hal was ever able to track down Terrik and his teenage daughter Mirax. The Terriks helped track down Wedge's parents' killers, something CorSec had never been able to do. The next Sirius heard, Wedge Antilles was the newest crew member of the _Pulsar Skate_. Sirius trusted that Antilles would be all right. After all, he was with James's people.

While James enjoyed his time in the Corporate Sector, he heard rumors of where Lando had received his new droid, Vuffi Raa. The Authority wasn't the only government formed out of the Old Confederacy. There was the Outer Rim planet, Adumar, and the sector known as the Centrality. The latter was where Lando had begun to spend a majority of his time. He had saved lives, including Oswaft people. Lando had discovered the use of the Silentium - the only government James had heard of to be made entirely of droids.

The discovery of a former secretive species called the Yarkora was a relief to Sirius and the Jedi Remnant. The Yarkora had apparently been con artists and scoundrels during the days of the Old Republic, and they kept so secret that no being Sirius had even met had ever encountered them. Now as Palpatine's draconian laws grew worse and worse, the Yarkora returned to the galaxy at large. They would be great allies to the Resistance - a general term referring to the collective rebellions in several Imperial systems - Alderaan, Corellia, Chandrilla, Bellassa. This didn't stop the growing Imperialism taking place across the galaxy. Narg was captured. Chandrilla was subjugated. And Sirius feared the Corporate Sector and the Centrality couldn't remain free of the Empire forever.

Asteroids in the Deep Core, such as Tsoss Beacon, served as secret Imperial bases. Byss was the secret base of the Emperor Palpatine. Tython, the once home of the Jedi, was taken over by the Empire. Not one stretch of the Deep Core was anti-Imperial. The strongest Loyalists of the Empire trained either there or the planet of Carida. For reasons Sirius had never quite grasped, the nonhuman Caridans supported the Emperor, despite his Humanocentric, xenophobic, anti-alien policies.

As the Emperor became more and more victorious, Sirius and Hal had there own little victory. Hal finally arrested Booster Terrik. The smuggler was tried for his crimes against the sovereign system of Corellia, and imprisoned to the spice mines of Kessel. His daughter Mirax took control of his ship and operation with her friend, Wedge Antilles.

"It seems a shame," Hal muttered that day.

Sirius glanced at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The chase between Terrik and myself," Hal explained. "It's been a good couple of years. It seems a shame that it's finally over. Terrik may have been a smuggler, but I respected him."

"He wasn't even that bad of a man, was he?" Sirius added. "But it's over. Anyway," he added with a grin, "there's always Zekka Thyne."

"Yeah," Hal smiled. "That bastard needs to been brought in."

Zekka Thyne was one of Prince Xizor's lieutenents in Black Sun. He was an insane, sociopathic killer. He had been placed in charge of the Corellian sector, after the old Moff Fliry Vorru had been framed by Xizor and sent to Kessel five years ago. CorSec had been after Thyne ever since. Sirius hoped to bring him in soon.

* * *

><p><span>SSD<span> _Executer_ - 2 BBY

Vader received the lightsaber of Rahm Kota, but no wizards were discovered to be on Nar Shaddaa. But the Sith Lord had not given up on his quest to locate his old friends and destroy them. He sent Marek to Raxus Prime, the old base of operations for the Confederacy before the Clone Wars. Vader had lived there once, under a different name.

Marek returned after annihilating Kazdan Paratus. Vader knew that he couldn't prove Marek's usefulness to the Emperor, until the apprentice faced a real Jedi Master who served on the Jedi High Council. Vader knew of several who were not yet reported dead: Yoda, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Siri Tachi, James Potter, Galilea Sage, Harry Potter, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of course, few could be located. The Emperor had long suspected that the Jedi Remnant had chosen a planet to hide out on, but the location of the planet was never discovered. The mission of the _Eye of Palpatine _in the early years of the Empire had failed. Paratus had gone insane, and was not with his brethren. Luckily, for Vader, one other Jedi had been discovered on some far off planet. Something like that hadn't happened since Vader's confrontation with Solusar years ago.

General Galilea Sage had come out of hiding to assist planets like Caamas and Falleen. She hoped to help the enemies of the Empire. Vader would not allow a traitor like Sage to roam free. She was the daughter-in-law of Vader's old friends, Potter and Organa. Marek was extracted to Falleen where he dueled with Sage, and she was killed.

Following the duel on Falleen, Marek met Vader on board the _Executer_, where he was assassinated per the orders of Emperor Palpatine. Supposedly in secret, Vader revived Marek. The apprentice who was still alive continued to serve the Dark Lord. It was time to put the Emperor's next plan into action: They needed to find every enemy of the Empire in one place and crush them.

Vader sent Marek to Felucia where the boy rescued recently elected Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan. Organa's daughter Leia would become the next Senator in the new year. Marek would bring Organa, Mothma, Bel Iblis, Amidala, Black, and Evans to Corellia, where Vader was to rendezvous with them.

Unfortunately, Marek began to sympathize with the enemy. . . .

* * *

><p><span>Thaos Mountains - Corellia - 2 BBY<span>

Albus Potter, Jedi Padawan to General Harry Potter, stood in the makeshift meeting room of a cave in the Thaos Mountains in the northern hemisphere of the planet Corellia. He stood as the representative of the Jedi Remnant of Belsavis. He carried the lightsaber of the late General Remus Lupin at his belt, and wore robes of the Jedi Knight. The brown cloth blended in with the dress of the natives of Belsavis. But his father had to perform one of the spells he'd learned from Albus's grandfather, the notorious General James Potter. The Disillusionment Charm hid the Padawan from any of the Corellian locals. The traditionally independent Corellia had long stayed free from Imperial control, but things could change. Diktat Dupas Thomree and Senator Garm Bel Iblis could not remain in power much longer. Albus had heard what had happened to Queens Apailana of Naboo, Senator Mothma of Chandrilla, and Viceroy Organa of Alderaan. Of those three, only Organa still held power on his homeworld.

As Albus stood around the conference table, the Padawan observed the politicians and revolutionaries that stood around the room: Viceroy Organa, dignified with graying black hair; former Senator Padme Amidala of the Chommell sector, beautiful with brown hair; former Senator Lily Organa, powerful with graying auburn hair; former Senator Mothma of the Bormea sector, straight-backed with short auburn hair; Senator Garm Bel Iblis of the Corellian sector, tall with long dark hair; Agent Sirius Black of CorSec, handsome and haughty with long black hair; Professor Albus Dumbledore of the Unknown Regions, tall with long silver hair and beard; Nick Rostu of Haruun Kal, tall with skin the color of the famed Jedi Windu; Captain Juno Eclipse, young and beautiful; and Princess Leia Organa, young and beautiful with brown hair. The latter was but a hologram projected by the holodroid known as PROXY. The droid's master was a mysterious Force-sensitive Human whose name had never been said.

Organa immediately stood to speak before the alliance that met before him. "Friends. Thank you for coming. I know it was a difficult decision. By meeting here, we have all put our lives at risk - as you have on many occasions already. I believe that hope exists for a better future. This meeting heralds a time in which we won't need to gather in secret - in which all will live in peace and prosperity, free of the yoke of fear the Emperor has cast over the galaxy. I believe that together we can make your dreams a reality."

Mothma nodded. "We have discussed this at great length. We agree that the time of diplomacy and politics has passed. It is time for action."

"Well timed," Bel Iblis added.

"We meet from representatives from Alderaan, Corellia, Chandrilla, Haruun Kal, Naboo, Belsavis, and the Unknown Regions," Organa contiued.

"My words reflect the wishes of our leader, General Mace Windu," Rostu said. "We served together during the Clone Wars, and I am his trusted aide."

"I reflect the interests of the Jedi Remnant," Albus added. "My father is the Jedi General Harry Potter. The Jedi will serve this alliance as we served the Old Republic years before. When the time comes, a New Jedi Order will be established to serve a New Republic."

"That is what we all wish, Padawan Potter," said Amidala.

"Let us continue, Bail," said Agent Black.

Organa cleared his throat. "Logistically, it makes sense to join our forces. My wealth can fund such a rebellion - "

"As can mine," Black added. "I am the heir of the wealthy House of Black on the planet Earth, and our friend Padawan Potter here is the grandson of my best mate, James Potter. General Potter's family is, also, wealthy enough to fund this alliance."

"I have worked in the Unknown Regions in the territory of Imperial Senior Commander Thrawn," Lily Organa added. "I have been a Professor at a local school for seventeen years. There I have found men and women who will willingly serve our cause. They are gifted with magical powers typical of our people. My colleague here represents my team." She indicated the older man beside her, Professor Dumbledore. Albus realized that this man was his namesake.

"Many from Earth will serve to deflect Emperor Palpatine's attacks against the galaxy," Dumbledore announced. "I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society I developed fifty-three years ago to repel the attacks of the warlord Voldemort. In hopes of ending the civil war on my planet, I discovered this galaxy. I sent five members of my Order to the galaxy, away from Lord Voldemort. I, therefore, am responsible for Darth Vader's presence in the galaxy at all. He was one of my agents, Peter Pettigrew. He was corrupted by Voldemort and the Emperor, and he must be stopped. The warlord was killed by my people during the Clone Wars, but now we hope to put an end to the Emperor's tyranny. Hopefully, when this crisis is over, Earth will join the wider galaxy."

"That will be the day," Black said.

"Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala can find more soldiers, and Garm Bel Iblis will provide the fleet," Organa added. "Don't forget, we have the whole Jedi Remnant waiting to help us the fight the villainous Empire. We've been working at cross-purposes for years now, waiting for the catalyst that would bring us together. I believe we have that catalyst now and that we would be foolish not to take advantage of it."

"All we needed was someone to take the initiative," Mothma said. "We know we have the power of the Force on our side."

She was speaking to the young Force-user, to whom Albus now spoke: "The Jedi Remnant welcomes your help . . . "

"Starkiller," the catalyst, as Organa called him, responded. "I have known only that codename, Padawan. My real name, Galen Marek, I learned only recently."

"We've agreed to follow you lead," Bel Iblis added. "We'll join your alliance."

"_You have saved two of us here already,_" the Princess said. "_If the Emperor thinks he can push us around forever, he is mistaken._"

"Your wrong on one point, Princess." An older man with gray hair stepped in. He wore Jedi robes. Albus recognized him as General Rahm Kota, a Jedi who had once lived on Belsavis. "The boy saved three of us. I will join his rebellion, too, if I'm welcome."

Marek looked surprised. "I thought you were still passed out in the cargo hold."

Kota smiled. "I finally came to."

"It's settled, then," Organa said. "Let this be an official Declaration of Rebellion. Today we vow to overturn the Empire in order that the galaxy and all its peoples will one day free, be they Human or Barabel, Wookiee or Mon Cal. Every sapient being has the inalienable right to live in safety and to fight for that right if it is ever - "

The sound of an explosian cut him off. The floor shook beneath them, dust raining from above. Organa's smile vanished. He turned to face his daughter. "PROXY! Cut transmission! Sirius! Get out of here!"

Black's gray eyes were filled with rage. "No, Bail! I cannot leave you!"

"You must," Organa argued. "With your position in CorSec, you can slip back into Coronet City. If we are executed, we will need you to formulate an rebellion. You need to contact Prongs!"

Then, reluctantly, Black nodded. "I understand, Your Highness. I will, of course, leave. Padawan Potter, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, CorSec," Albus responded. "Go!"

Black slipped out of the meeting room with Captain Eclipse and PROXY.

Albus removed General Lupin's lightsaber in his hand, as he looked at the Corellian skyline. A Star Destroyer loomed somewhere above. TIE fighters raced across the sky.

* * *

><p><span>Thaos Mountains - Corellia - 2 BBY<span>

Darth Vader stepped into the Rebel meeting room, leading the might of the 501st Legion behind him. He recognized the five Senators - Organa, Mothma, Bel Iblis, Amidala, and Lily Evans Potter Organa. To his shock, he also recognized his old teacher, the fool Dumbledore. He had not expected to find the leader of the Order of the Phoenix here, of all places.

"Take them alive," he ordered. "The Emperor wants to execute them personally."

"Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes blazed. "What has become of you?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Vader growled. He ignited his crimson blade. "I doubt the Emperor will care if I execute you here right now, old man."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and raised it. His Stunner hit Vader's red blade, the same fate met his Reductor Curse.

_Expelliarmus! _Vader thought, and the wand flew from Dumbledore's grip, and into the Sith Lord's mechanical hand. The Dark Lord raised it, and he cried, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light came from the wand, and the 153-year-old Professor died instantly, a traitor of the Empire. Vader suspected this would spark rebellious spirit in the men of Earth. But the executions by Emperor Palpatine should crush that.

Marek raised his lightsaber, and he and the young Jedi Padawan charged Vader. The Dark Lord pushed with the Force, and his apprentice fell back, crushed with a table. He Stunned the Padawan, and the stormtroopers under his command would lead the Rebel traitors to the Emperor's throne room on the half-built Imperial superweapon, codenamed Death Star.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Horuz system - 2 BBY<span>

Glancing at the man who stood before her, Lily couldn't believe that she had actually once _respected _that man. Emperor Palpatine was cold and evil, filled with malevolent evil.

"You will die here today," Palpatine said. "You will be declared traitors of the Empire. You will be interrogated. Tortured. You will give me the names of your friends and allies. And then, when you are no longer of any use to me, you will be executed."

"Our deaths will only rally others - " Lily began.

"Your executions will be very public and very painful, Senator Organa," Palpatine interrupted. "They will serve to crush any further dissent."

_You underestimate your people, Palpatine, _Lily thought.

Lily's green eyes blazed. She was still angry about Dumbledore's murder. To think Darth Vader had once been one of her most trusted friends. Now - she wanted to _murder _him. He had killed her mentor of many years.

"Light always defeats darkness, Palpatine," Albus insisted in his cool Jedi calm.

"How naive you think, young Jedi," Palpatine growled. "Your time has passed. The dark side has won. Now provide me the location of the Jedi Remnant."

"Never," Albus growled.

"You will fall, Palps," Nick Rostu said. "Mace failed to kill you at the end of the Clone Wars. But no more."

"Windu," Palpatine said. "Where is Windu? Tell me and you may win."

Rostu laughed humorlessly. "When Chaos freezes over."

"Emperor Palpatine," Padme said calmly. "You underestimate the people. They will rise against you, with or without us. The Jedi are to spread out in our galaxy for you to kill. Your Empire will collapse."

Palpatine laughed coldly. "You think so, do you, Senator Amidala? Perhaps you should be the first to die."

"Not quite," Kota spoke up. "There may yet be a Rebellion."

Lily turned to see what he was talking about, and she smiled. Vader's agent, Galen Marek, had returned, and the former Senator could feel the Force within him. He had returned to defend the members of the Alliance. Marek was filled with rage, as he glared at Vader and Palpatine.

The Emperor looked at the boy scornfully. "Lord Vader, deal with the boy. Properly, this time."

Lily frowned. What did Palpatine mean by "properly, this time." Had the Sith attempted to eradicate their agent before?

Vader ignited his lightsaber, and he charged at the apprentice. Marek met the strike with his own azure blade. Albus reached for his own lightsaber, but Kota restrained him. "No, Padawan. The boy must do this on his own. He must confront his Master."

As the duel accelerated between Marek and Vader, the former said, "You thought I was dead." Even Lily's untrained connection to the Force could sense that Marek was refusing the call of the dark side. He continued, "I understand you now. You killed my father and kidnapped me from Kashyyyk, not just to be your apprentice, but to be a son to you. Was that how your father treated you?"

Lily knew that Marek's attempt to speak to Vader's emotional side was a pointless endeaver. Whatever Palpatine had done to transform the cowardly servant into a fearless commander had stripped him of his compassionate side. The former Marauder was now a cold-hearted Dark Lord of the Sith loyal only to Emperor Palpatine.

Vader's attacks against Marek grew worse. "_That _is none of your concern . . . and it does not excuse treason to the Empire!"

Reaching out with his left hand, Marek blasted the Sith Lord with Sith lightning. "I don't need to hate you in order to beat you," he said. "That's something I will teach you now."

Vader glared at the apprentice with cold blue eyes. "You can teach me nothing."

"I don't hate you," Marek continued. "I pity you. You destroyed who I was and made me as I am now, but this wasn't your idea. It was the Emperor's, and it's what he's already done to you. You are _his _creature just as I was yours - but you've never had the strength to rebel. That's why I pity. _I _will no longer serve a monster, and if I have my way I'll make sure you don't either. I will kill you to set you free."

Marek slashed at Vader's chest, slashing the Dark Lord's armored throat. The former bureaucrat stumbled backwards. Lily was as surprised as both Vader and Marek. The young man had defeated Darth Vader, the terror of the Galactic Empire.

Vader struggled to his feet, preparing for combat again. But in the end, Marek had defeated him. Vader struggled to even breath. The cyborg would have to go through many repairs if he survived this. And Palpatine laughed - a horrible, evil sound Lily never wanted to hear again.

"Yes!" he said. "Kill him! He is weak, broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side!"

Lily realized something - Darth Vader had been a powerful, unstoppable executer of the Emperor's will. But the Sith Lord would be weakened by Marek's attack. He's have to wear a respiration mask after this. But if Galen Marek obeyed the wishes of Emperor Palpatine, he too would fall. Vader was not meant to die today.

"No!" Kota said immediately. He used the Force to snatch Palpatine's lightsaber from his belt - the lightsaber, Lily realized, that had killed Savage Opress, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. Kota killed Palpatine's Imperial Red Guards, and he attacked the Emperor. He was immediately met with blue-white Sith lightning.

"Help him!" Bail cried, and Marek snapped out of his trance. He turned his lightsaber against Emperor Palpatine, distracting the Sith Lord from Kota. The General was caught by Garm.

"Good," hissed Palpatine. "Yes. You were destined to destroy me. Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

And with a _snap-hiss_, Marek extinguished his lightsaber blade. Kota nodded with approval. "That's it, boy. He's beaten. Let it go."

_But how are we supposed to get out of this? _Lily thought.

And almost as if in answer to her question, Marek's freighter _Rogue Shadow _entered the throne room of the space station, piloted by Captain Eclipse.

"You fool!" snarled Palpatine, sending another wave of Sith lightning at Kota. "He will never be yours."

As the _Shadow _came in for a landing, Marek cried, "Go! Hurry!"

Lily and the rest of the meeting party boarded the ramp of the ship. And as they did, Vader's 501st stormtroopers fired at them.

"No!" Marek cried, and with a shock wave through the Force, the son of the Jedi Kento Marek repelled the stormtroopers. And Lily boarded the _Rogue Shadow _with the rest of the Alliance.

The last Lily saw before leaving the throne room was Galen Marek's death at the hands of Emperor Palpatine.

* * *

><p>In the end, Albus Dumbledore and Galen Marek died as martyrs for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Both the symbol of the Order of the Phoenix - a Phoenix's flames - and family crest of Marek - a raven with its wings raised - were taken as symbols of the Alliance.<p>

The Treaty of Corellia was signed. The resistance movements across the galaxy alligned with the Jedi Remnant in an Alliance to Restore the Republic, collectively nicknamed the Rebel Alliance. With the declaration of a rebellion against the Empire, the Galactic Civil War officially began.


	41. Part XL: 2 to 1 BBY: Bria Tharen

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Brian Daley, or A.C. Crispin.**

Imperial Space - 2 BBY

As the Galactic Civil War took off, Emperor Palpatine needed to make amendments to the Imperial Army. The Sith Lord created an council of twelve Imperial Grand Admirals. They consisted of former Officer Martio Batch, Nial Declann, Octavian Grant, Josef Grunger, Ishin-II-Raz, Afsheen Makati, Danetta Pitta, Peccati Syn, Milton Takel, Osvald Teshik, Rufaan Tigellinus, and Demetrius Zaarin. These twelve men - all Human males supposedly - now carried such a high rank that only three people outranked them: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Grand Vizier Sate Pestage.

Sirius knew the real reason behind the creation of the Grand Admirals. This was Palpatine's newest attempt to take direct control of the Imperial military, just as his usurpation of the Jedi High Council had been seventeen years earlier. The Grand Admirals, also, were the men the Emperor sought to control, such as Admiral Zaarin. His elaborate plan to execute Moff Sarn Shild two years ago wouldn't do to terminate all of his enemies. He'd successfully placed twelve men who might be a threat to his power under his direct control.

* * *

><p>Others, such as Admiral Voss Parck, claimed that the Grand Admirals served a separate purpose. The Emperor's former associate Kinman Doriana had met an early death. Several Imperial citizens believed that Emperor Palpatine had attempted to replace his aide with three men: Darth Vader, Mara Jade, and Senior Captain Thrawn, as well as the Grand Admirals and the rest of the Emperor's Hands.<p>

Vader himself resented both the Emperor's Hands, the Grand Admirals, and the Imperial commander known only as Thrawn. He saw himself as Palpatine's sole enforcer. The only top Imperials, besides the Emperor, were the Grand Moffs and the heads of Imperial Intelligence, Armand Isard and his daughter Ysanne. However, he did believe that in the unlikely scenario that he, Isard, and Tarkin were annihilated, the Senior Captain Thrawn would be the Emperor's best chance of ridding the galaxy of the newborn Rebellion.

* * *

><p><span>Ammuud - Corporate Sector - 2 BBY<span>

James had barely been in the Corporate Sector for two years when he recognized the freighter that landed on the Corporate Sector planet Ammuud - the _Millennium Falcon_. The old smuggler frowned, wondering what Lando Calrissian would be doing around here. But he soon discovered that the _Falcon_, it appeared, was no longer Lando's property. Shortly after he saw the ship, he saw Han walking past the reservations deck.

James ran over to the young Corellian, and apparently he wasn't the only one who spotted the young man. Roa had walked behind Han, and placed his hand. The Corellian's hand moved toward his blaster.

Roa laughed. "Easy, Han; old reflexes die hard, I see."

Han turned around with delight, as he saw James, Roa, and Lwyll standing behind him.

"Roa! Prongs! What are you doing here?"

Roa smiled. "Passing through, just like everyone else, son, and I thought I recognized you."

James smiled. "So the _Falcon _transferred ownership, I see."

Han chuckled. "You bet. Won it in a game of sabacc. Lando was upset, but you know how long I've wanted that ship."

"Yes," James agreed. "An independent businessman like Calrissian can't appreciate a beauty like her, not the way you and I can, anyhow. So where's Chewie?"

"Waiting with the _Falcon_," Han explained.

"And how are Salla and Jarik?" James asked.

Han frowned. "Well, me and Salla - we ain't a thing anymore. I probably hurt her, but it was for the best."

James didn't ask any questions. "And Jarik?"

"Kid's fallen in love for the first time," Han explained. "He's not gonna get distracted with an odyssey in the Corporate Sector. But you're not gonna believe this, Prongs - I think your wife has returned."

James looked up, startled. "Lily? How dod you know?"

"An Old Republic Senator popped out of the Unknown Regions recently," Han explained. "She became a General in this newborn Rebellion, name of . . . Lily Evans?"

James nodded. "Yes, that's her. How did you know?"

"She leads her own team of Rebels - Evans's Commandos, they're called," Han went on.

James paused, thinking. _So the war has started. The Alliance to Restore the Republic had been formed. The time is growing near now._

"Thanks, kid," he said. "I'll be headed back to the _Dragon_. I need to return to Nar Shaddaa. My feelings are that Vader will be preoccupied with Alliance, and the Empire won't bother with me."

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 2 BBY<span>

James saw immediately how much had changed in his absence. A young Force user had brought the old General Rahm Kota out of hiding. The young man, Galen Marek, had recruited every major anti-Imperial in the galaxy. The Treaty of Corellia was signed, and the Declaration of Rebellion was drafted by Mon Mothma, the Chief of State of the Alliance:

_"We, the beings of the Rebel Alliance, do this day send forth this Declaration to His Majesty, the Emperor, and to all sentient beings in the Galaxy, to make clear to all the Purposes and Goals of this Rebellion. We firmly acknowledge the importance and necessity of the institution of Galactic Government. We accept that all must subjugate themselves to that Government, giving up certain rights and freedoms, in return for peace, prosperity and happiness for all._

_We believe that the Galactic Government derives its power and right to rule from the consent of the governed. We believe that, should the rights of free beings be willfully and malignantly usurped, it is the unalienable right of said beings to alter or abolish said Government._

_We believe that the Galactic Empire has willfully and malignantly usurped the rights of the free beings of the Galaxy and therefore, it is our unalienable right to abolish it from the Galaxy._

_We do not take this course lightly. Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes, but when a Government displays a history of usurpation, abuse and moral atrocity, displaying a clear design to subjugate totally and absolutely beings born free under the auspices of nature, it is our right—our duty—to depose of that Government._

_The history of the present Galactic Empire is of repeated injuries upon its members, with the direct objective of establishing you, Emperor Palpatine, as absolute tyrant over the Galaxy:_

_You have disbanded the Senate, the voice of the people;_

_You have instituted a policy of blatant racism and genocide against the nonhuman peoples of the Galaxy;_

_You have overthrown the chosen leaders of planets, replacing them with Moffs and Governors of your choice;_

_You have raised taxes without the consent of those taxed;_

_You have murdered and imprisoned millions without benefit of trial;_

_You have unlawfully taken land and property;_

_You have expanded the military far beyond what is necessary and prudent, for the sole purpose of oppressing your subjects._

_We, the Rebel Alliance, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions:_

_To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal;_

_To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings;_

_To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire;_

_To make forever free all beings in the galaxy._

_To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives."_

* * *

><p>The Declaration was revealed in public, and the Galactic Civil War took off. Lily Organa had abandoned her professional name, and took on her original surname - Evans Potter. The Senator turned from politician to General. She led her Commandos on missions in the name of the Alliance, all made up of an elite group of sorcerors from the Unknown Regions - Earth.<p>

James had his intentions of returning to active involvement, but he did not feel that now was the time. Sirius saw likewise, as he remained with the Corellian Security Force, fearing any day that he might be discovered.

As James continued his smuggling career, he kept his ears clear for word of the war. So far he had heard from the Jedi Remnant on Belsavis that one of their own had vanished. The Jedi Padawan Dev Sibwarra had gone to the Wild Space planet G'rho. After a fierce attack on the planet, Sibwarra had vanished. According to Imperial Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, this was the result of a "Rebel attack", but James suspected ulterior motives.

Luckily, James began to hear of famous names who were now known Rebels. Former Imperial Commander Jan Dodonna, who James remembered from the Clone Wars, was now a major Alliance General. Former Old Republic Intelligence officer Airen Cracken was now a notable Alliance spy. James remembered that Cracken had been one of Sirius's old friends during the Wars. Sirius's other friend, Carlist Rieekan, was now one of the founders of the Alliance and a signer of the Declaration of Rebellion. James also noted that former smuggler Wedge Antilles had left the _Pulsar Skate_, and had become a pilot for the Alliance. James, who had known Booster Terrik well, had been on good terms with Booster's daughter Mirax and Wedge. He was pleased to learn that the Alliance had captured both the old Clone Wars-era Y-wing starfighters and the new modern X-wing starfighters. But the Alliance still did not have a fleet strong enough to stand off against the Empire. When that happened, James knew that it would be time for the Jedi to return from hiding.

* * *

><p><span>Alliance Space - 1 BBY<span>

Besides taking action against the Empire, Lily saw that many young Alliance commanders took an interest in crushing the Besadii Hutt Empire, which was one of the Emperor's biggest slave corporations. Commander Bria Tharen and Captain Juno Eclipse, in particular, were encouraged to crush Durga's great empire. Tharen had been a slave herself. Lily led her commandos against the slavers on Ylesia. Many slaves were freed, and an Imperial Nebulon-B escort frigate was captured. The newly christened _Salvation _fell under the command of Captain Eclipse.

But they were getting word of Tarkin's secret project was growing ominous. Lily didn't know what any of these things meant. But she recalled the Death Star superweapon she'd seen last year. After receiving word that Tarkin and his aide Bevel Lemelisk would be inspecting Death Star, Lily led her commandos to attack Tarkin's freighter. In the confusion of the attack, her commandos rescued the Mon Calamari slave Gial Ackbar. Lily soon saw that Ackbar was an excellent military commander. Like Tarkin, he was a military genius. Ackbar would get the Alliance the fleet they so desperately needed. All they needed was to convince the Mon Calamari to support the Alliance.

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 1 BBY<span>

James, a citizen of the Galactic Underworld, was able to learn several things that the Emperor tried to cover up. He found it very beneficial. According to his sources, I'att Armaments had designed portable shielding technology, which would make stormtroopers invulnerable in battle. Fortunately, the owners of the company rebelled. The Imperial Moff killed the owners, and the heir of the company, Tinian I'att, stole the company products and escaped. Her boyfriend, Daye Azur-Jamin, destroyed the factory, and joined the Alliance. The next James heard of I'att, she was a bounty hunter working with a Wookiee partner, Chenlambec.

Next James heard was that the Alliance, led by Lily and Bail, had met with the Mon Calamari and the Quarren on Dac. With a confrontation against the might of the Empire, including newly promoted Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, the Alliance convinced the sentients of Mon Calamari. James was pleased to hear this. With the fleet of the Mon Cal cruisers, the Alliance could be a powerful force against the Empire. But it would be many years before James released a sigh of relief. He knew that victory wouldn't be for many years.

When James next heard from the Jedi Remnant, it was not such good news. Jedi General Morgan Katarn had been killed by an Imperial Inquisitor. His son, Kyle, reacted by dedicating his entire life to the Alliance's cause. He enlisted with Lily's commandos, and joined her with the secret missions she undertook for the Alliance.

To James's astonishment, he came really close to Darth Vader's finding him. He had assumed that Vader would give up the hunt. But after the Alliance set up a base of operations on the Smuggler's Moon, Vader bombarded Nar Shaddaa. James and Lily fought side-by-side for the first time in years, and they repelled Vader's attack. Lily soon left, and James realized that he'd have to leave, as well. He departed the Smuggler's Moon, and he hid out in Chalmun's Cantina on Tatooine. He had become widely respected here, due to his friendship with Booster Terrik, Jorj Car'das, and Talon Karrde, so the denizens of the Cantina mostly left him alone. It never occurred to him that he would not be staying on the desert planet long.

Around this time, James noticed that Jorj Car'das mysteriously vanished. He'd noticed that the ruthless smuggler chief had been looking ill more and more lately. Then one day he simply took off and never returned. Car'das's organization turned to chaos. In the chaos, Talon Karrde rose to power, naming himself the head of what had one been Car'das's organization.

* * *

><p><span>Alliance Space - 1 BBY<span>

As the Galactic Civil War intensified, Lily and a few others, such as Senator Bel Iblis and Commander Tharen, began pushing for action against the Galactic Empire. But Chief of State Mon Mothma was reluctant, as was her second-in-command former Senator Padme Amidala. Lily saw Bail as the glue that held the Alliance together. Though if they were lucky, Leia Organa would replace him as Senator of Alderaan. Eventually, the Alliance made an attack against Kamino, aided by the mysterious Alliance agent known as Starkiller, apparently a clone of the late Galen Marek. At the end of the battle, Starkiller and Captain Juno Eclipse captured Darth Vader, naively preparing to try him for his war crimes. Unfortunately, the Sith Lord escaped, and he executed both Starkiller and Eclipse. Their ship was captured, and returned to service for the Empire.

* * *

><p><span>Nar Shaddaa - 1 BBY<span>

Months after the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa, James returned to the Smuggler's Moon. He had heard that Han and Chewbacca had returned to Nar Shaddaa, and he wanted to greet them. When he arrived, he hardly ever saw Salla. As he was always with his young friend, he and Salla were never in the same room. It appeared that Salla was still angry about whatever Han had done to her.

"Hey, kid," James said, as he and Lando ran over to the Corellian and the Wookiee.

"You look good," Lando grinned. "Need a haircut."

Han smiled. "I _always _need a haircut. Comes from spending time with Wookiees. To them, 'scruffy' is a compliment."

James and Lando laughed. The former Jedi was happy to see his friend back, as everything returned to normal. He didn't relax to much, however, ever so wary that Vader and the Emperor would be on his tail. He went with Han, Chewbacca, and Lando to the Golden Orb bar.

James regarded Han, noticing a thin scar on the Corellian's lip. "So . . . tell me. How was it, and how did you get that scar?"

James listened as Han explained his time in the Corporate Sector: He and Chewie started smuggling out in the Corporate Sector, defending themselves against the might of the Corporate Sector Authority. He worked close with an old shipbuilder named Doc and his daughter Jessa. Shortly before Han and Chewbacca met up with James and Roa, the CSA's Security Police had the _Millennium Falcon _impounded. Han and Chewie freed the ship, only to discover that Jessa was in charge instead of Doc. Han and Chewbacca decided to free Doc from the CSA prison planet Star's End. In the process, they befriended two droids - Bollux and Blue Max.

Shortly after, the leaders on Bonadan tried to get the two smugglers to smuggle slaves. Shortly after James departed from the Corporate Sector, working with Bollux and Blue Max, Han and Chewbacca turned the tables on the slavers. In a brief alliance with the CSA, they exposed the slaving ring. After the slavers were taken, however, the CSA tried to arrest the smugglers for their previous crimes. Han and Chewbacca kidnapped the CSA territorial administrator Odumin. They bartered for their freedom, and were able to make their payments at last.

Near the end of their travels, Han was reunited with his instructor from the Imperial Academy, Alexandr Badure. James remembered Badure from the Clone Wars. He had distinguished himself during the Outer Rim Sieges. However, after Palpatine declared himself Emperor, Badure departed from the Republic. Shortly after Han's graduation from the Imperial Academy, Badure became a smuggler. He was long retired by the time, and he called on Han and Chewbacca to locate the lost treasure of the pre-Republic warlord Xim the Despot. Pursued by Gallandro, Han, Chewbacca, and Badure managed to locate where the treasure was said to be. However, before the smugglers could do anything, they accidentally activated old pre-Empire Trade Federation battle droids and droidekas. Fighting off the old Confederate droids, Han and Chewbacca learned the secret of Xim's treasure.

"So we bid farewell to Bollux and Blue Max," Han concluded, "and came back."

Lando shook his head, and James laughed. "Brings back memories of the Clone Wars. I never knew the rumors about the deals the CSA made with the CIS were true. . . . "

"Sounds like some of the stuff that happened to me in the Centrality," Lando added. "One bad guy after another. Get a fortune, lose a fortune. So . . . how's my ship?"

Han snorted. "_Your _ship? The _Falcon _has never been better, my friend. She'll make point five past lightspeed, now."

James, who was scarcely surprised by anything, was shocked by this. "You're kidding," he said. Then understanding came to him. "Doc." Whe Han nodded, James shook his head. "I knew the bloke was brilliant, but not that brilliant."

Han then proceeded to explain other, more personal changes that had taken place - Chewbacca had married his love, Mallatobuck, and he was now the father of one child, Lumpawarump.

Lando took a long drink, then he said, "Han, there's something I have to tell you. I ran into Bria a couple of weeks ago."

Han looked stunned. "_Bria? _Bria Tharen? How? Why?"

James remained silent, as Lando explained how Boba Fett had apprehended the Alliance commando Bria Tharen. Commander Tharen was targeted by the Emperor, a commando almost as dangerous to their cause as General Lily Evans Potter and her soldiers. Fortunately, Lando and Renthal had come to Tharen's aid. In the end, Fett departed. Then Tharen returned to negotiate with Clan Desilijic. She hoped to make a deal with the Hutts. James assumed the Alliance was in the same position the Old Republic was during the Clone Wars. Jiliac and Jabba, however, chose not to ally with any side in the Galactic Civil War.

When Lando finished, Han smiled. "Well . . . thanks. I owe you one for saving her, Lando."

"You should look her up, if you can figure how to do it." Lando grinned. "Or Prongs can."

James smiled. "I haven't heard from Lily since when fought together on this moon months ago." From Han's look, James explained, "While you were gone, Vader attacked the moon. He received a tip from that young Rodian - Greedo. Lily and her commandos fought against them. She's my wife - I couldn't see her fight without joining in." James sighed. "The war's been too difficult on us all. Lily hasn't had time to contact me, especially since I gave my only communication device to my old mate from the Clone Wars - before I departed into CorpSec."

Han nodded, and he provided James and Lando with some startling news - Mako Spince was forced out of the smuggling business. In a smuggling run, he was accident that destroyed his legs.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Han and Chewbacca's return to Nar Shaddaa, there was a change in Desilijic's leadership. The leader of Besadii, Durga, killed Desilijic's leader, Jiliac. Jabba killed Jiliac's Huttling, and assumed control of the Desilijic Hutt clan. Once Jabba assumed control, he contacted Commander Tharen, and agreed to assist her in the Alliance's raid against Ylesia.<p>

Two days later, Commander Bria Tharen arrived on Nar Shaddaa, and for the first time, in nine years, Han was reunited with his lost love. When Han returned from his private meeting with Tharen, he finally agreed to talk the smugglers into crushing the slaving organization on Ylesia. In the end, the Alliance promised the smugglers Ylesian spice as payment. James was on board, knowing that even the Potter _and _the Black fortunes wouldn't be enough to cover the Alliance's expenses.

James and the other smugglers met up with Tharen and the Alliance soldiers in the Corellian Sector. The Marauder was disappointed to learn that Lily was not present. Tharen's commandos were only a detachment of Evans's Commandos. When Tharen saw James, she shook his hand.

"Bria Tharen," she said. "You must be General Evans's husband."

James smiled. "You can call me Prongs. Everyone does."

Tharen frowned. "You seem more than a smuggler, Prongs."

James smiled. "Well, this wasn't my first career choice, but I've fallen in love with it. I was once a General during the Clone Wars, fighting for the Old Republic. But when Palpatine declared himself Emperor, my flagship was placed under Imperial control. I was declared a traitor, after I deserted. I built a name for myself here."

"But you've always wanted to strike against the Empire?" Tharen guessed.

"Yes," James conceded. "My daughter-in-law was killed by an Imperial agent. But I'm comfortable here. Someday, I might join my wife against the Empire . . . when the time is right."

Tharen nodded. "I believe you. I can't say the same about Han."

James knew what she meant; some days he felt that Han was too damn selfish to ever side with something bigger than himself. And in that moment, the Corellian returned from taken a gander at Tharen's ship.

"Beautiful ship," he said.

James, Han, and Tharen, then, met up with Alliance Captain Tedris Bjalin. The minute Han saw him, he grinned. "Tedris! How in the galaxy did _you _get here?"

"It's a long story," Bjalin replied. "After what you said to me that time aboard the _Destiny_, I couldn't help thinking more and more about how the service was getting as corrupt as the Empire. And then . . . Han, I'm from Tyshapahl, remember?"

James grimaced, remembering the reports of the Tyshapahl massacre. Han asked, "Oh . . . Tedris . . . I'm sorry. Your family?"

Bjalin confirmed that they had died in the massacre, and how he allied himself with the Alliance. And James got his first glimpse at how organized the Alliance was. He found scouts from all across the galaxy - Alderaan, Chandrila, Corellia, Naboo, Sullust, Caamas, Bothawui, Dac, and even Earth. He recognized the unmistakable robes of a wizard from James's homeworld. The young wizard, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, identified himself as Scorpius Malfoy.

James grimaced. "A Malfoy, eh, Lieutenent?"

"Don't blame me because of my birth, old man," Malfoy said. "Once General Evans spoke of the tyrannical Galactic Empire a year ago, I abandoned my family's . . . er . . . traditional ways, and I joined up with Evans's Commandos. I found Commander Tharen's raid here to be a just cause."

James grinned, realizing that this kid was nothing like his old enemy, Lucius Malfoy. "I heard Lily transported several wizards on Belsavis." He didn't add '_with the Jedi Remnant_.' Any Rebel soldier would know what _Belsavis _meant, and he couldn't risk an Imperial spy overhearing.

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah. She hoped that even the wizards and witches who choose to stay out of the war will be able to establish a society on the planet. A wizarding politician called Weasley had been instated as the so-called Belsavis Ministry's leader. Someday, we hope to have Belsavis become a member of a new Republic."

James understood the reasoning. Because of the Muggles' society, Earth would never become a part of the galaxy. But if wizards and witches established an official planetary government on Belsavis, they would still be represented. James had high hopes for its success, but he feared that when it did, Palpatine would establish an Imperial Governor to oversee operations on the wizarding planet. He hoped the Empire would be defeated by then.


	42. Part XLI: 1 BBY: The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or A.C. Crispin.**

Nar Shaddaa - 1 BBY

James realized that he would be the only Jedi with the Alliance in this battle, and he had muffle most of his Force powers so no Imperial would sense him. The Alliance leadership and the Jedi Remnant chose not to take part in the battle. This was to be a battle to test the Alliance's strength, to prepare them for the fight against the Galactic Empire.

In the battle, James, Han, and Chewbacca would be with Tharen's group against the might of Clan Besadii's forces. James was pleased to be introduced to several of Han's old friends. Besides Tharen and Bjalin, James was introduced to the Sullustan pilot Jalus Nebl and the Togorian hunter Muuurgh.

{Greetings,} Chewbacca said to the Togorian. {It is an honor to meet Han's brother-in-fur from the past, the hunter Muuurgh.}

After Han translated, James smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, mate."

Han smiled, looking at the Wookiee and the Togorian, and he said, "You guys . . . have a lot in common."

{Indeed,} Chewbacca agreed. {We have you, Han.}

Then at the last moment, James saw a recognizable face - Lando Calrissian, who was dressed for war, with a blaster at his side. James realized he was prepared for the raid on Ylesia.

"I just heard about your little jaunt to Ylesia," he said. "I want in. Can I ride along on the _Falcon_?"

If the rumors of Lando's maneuver on Taanab a couple of months ago were true, James didn't doubt that the gambler could handle himself. Lando would join with Han, Chewbacca, and Muuurgh in the _Falcon_, and James boarded the _Golden Dragon _with Alliance commando Scorpius Malfoy at his side. Having both been born on Earth, James figured he could connect with the kid. The smugglers' ships joined the Alliance fleet, and leaped into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><span>YT-2400 freighter<span> _Golden Dragon _- in hyperspace - 1 BBY

In route to Ylesia, James spoke with Malfoy about his true identity. It was impossible to be overheard by anyone on board the _Dragon_. James was very careful. He used every magical defense in the _Standard Book of Spells _series, to protect his ship. Fortunately, for him, the scion of the House of Malfoy had guessed Prongs's true identity.

"You're James Potter, aren't you, Prongs?" the kid asked. "I've heard stories of how during the Wizarding Wars, about sixty-four years ago, five members of the Order of the Phoenix vanished - the Aurors James "Prongs" Potter and Sirius "Padfoot" Black, the diplomats Remus "Moony" Lupin and Lily Evans Potter, and the bureaucrat Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew vanished, with the infant Harry Potter. Few knew what happened to them. Then about twenty years ago, the Dark Lord, also, vanished. When Lily Evans Potter returned about the time I was born, my father figured that the circumstances were related."

"They were," James confirmed. "I was James Potter, but I haven't gone by that name in many years. And it would be nice if you kept my secret, kid. There are many smugglers who sell their mothers for a quick credit. I cannot trust them. Pettigrew was a Death Eater spy during the Wizarding War. Now he's Palpatine's chief lieutenent, Darth Vader."

Malfoy choked. "_Vader_?"

"Yes," James replied. "Who did you think he was, Anakin Skywalker?"

Malfoy shook his head. "I just didn't know." The young Rebel eyed James closely. "You were a Jedi once, weren't you?"

James had to admit, the boy was quick. "Yes, I was. I served on the Jedi Council, too. Remus Lupin lost his life in service to the Jedi. But he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, my son Harry, and I are responsible for breaking the Order's traditions against marriage. I hope one day to return to my life as a Jedi Master."

Malfoy nodded, but he didn't ask any more questions for the rest of the trip. Before they knew it, the Alliance fleet and their smuggler allies popped out of hyperspace. They had arrive at Ylesia.

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV<span> - 1 BBY

The Alliance to Restore the Republic, also known as the Rebel Alliance, had just recently settled on the fourth moon of the gas giant Yavin. It was barren region of space that happened to be the center of several important events: the home of the lost civilization of the Massassi, the conquest of the former Jedi Exar Kun thousands of years earlier, and the first duel between Jedi apprentice Anakin Skywalker and Confederate assassin Asajj Ventress during the Clone Wars. Now it would serve as the perfect hideout for the Alliance. Most of the Alliance fleet was spread out to prevent total annihilation if they were discovered. The most senior Rebels on base were General Jan Dodonna, General Mace Windu, and General Lily Evans Potter. And just discovered evidence of the most startling nature - a secret weapon that could be disastrous to the whole galaxy.

If newly elected Senator Leia Organa could uncover the details of this horrible creation on her upcomin mission to Ralltiir, hope still remained. But until then, the Alliance needed as many credits and forces as possible. Even the gold provided by James Potter and Sirius Black wouldn't be enough to cover their expenses now. General Lily Evans Potter realized grimly how the operation on Ylesia was going to go now. She knew James would understand, but she couldn't say the same about his friends. She picked up her comlink, and she contacted Commander Bria Tharen.

Seeing her commanding officer, Tharen stiffened to attention. "_General._"

"Bria," Lily began, "I just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow. And to tell you . . . " The General sighed. "Oh, I can't be specific. But Alliance Intelligence reports that the Empire has something _big _underway, something that could crush the Alliance to Restore the Republic into one or two segments."

Tharen looked stunned, and Lily wished she could tell the young Commander the truth, but she couldn't. It was too dangerous. Tharen asked, "_Some kind of secret fleet?_"

Lily shook her head. "I can't tell you. But it's bigger than that."

Tharen frowned. "_Okay, so what does that have to do with this raid tomorrow?_"

"Everything," Lily responded. "We're going to need everything we have, every resource we can muster, every credit we can scrape together, to deal with this. Your mission was important before this, but now it's crucial. Take everything you can get, Bria - weapons, spice . . . everything."

Tharen hesitated. "_That's . . . my objective, General._"

"I know that," Lily said. "I, also, know that you do not want to break your promise to the smugglers. I do not particularly like double-crossing Prongs like this, but he is a wealthy heir and a formidable Alliance agent . . . he's more than just a smuggler. But the other smugglers . . . they won't be so friendly. But we're desperate, Bria. We're dispatching several Intelligence teams to Ralltiir to try and find out more. They'll need credits for bribes, surveillance equipment . . . you know the drill."

Tharen nodded. "_Of course, General. I won't fail you._"

"I know you won't," Lily assured her. "I shouldn't have contacted you, perhaps. I know you're under enough pressure. But I thought that you should know."

"_I appreciate your telling me, General. Thank you._"

Lily gave Tharen a quick salute, and then she broke the connection. When the hologram blinked, Lily sighed. Sometimes she wondered what had been more stressful - being an Old Republic Senator and revolutionary or an military commander, leading several young commandos. It was days like this when she missed teaching at Hogwarts as she had done for seventeen years after the end of the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><span>Ylesia - 1 BBY<span>

The Battle of Ylesia started off with the quick assassinations of all of the T'landa Til slavers - or "Priests," as they liked to call themselves. Before Besadii even knew what had happened, almost every single Priest was dead. It wasn't the way the Jedi would have done it, James knew. But the Alliance was desperate. However, only a brilliant pilot could land on Ylesia. James risked his life trying to land the _Dragon_. He was pleased to learn that Han, Chewbacca, Jarik, Lando, and Tharen had survived. The Sullustan Nebl, however, had been killed in the battle - the Alliance's first casualty.

As the battle took off, James realized that Durga had allied with Prince Xizor for this one. Several fighters were clearly from Black Sun. Alliance Lieutenent Jace Paol set off with Jarik and Lando immediately to take out the laser cannons. Several times it became problematic when the hypnotized slaves tried to attack the Allied forces. James and Malfoy were able to incapacitate them with a few quick spells, but several "Pilgrims" were shot down. James and Malfoy had almost no challenge, being the only wizards against several Muggles. The T'landa Tils' deaths removed much of the hardship.

As the Togorians went in to secure the slavers' treasure room, James heard Lando's voice come over Han's comlink: "_Han . . . it's Jarik. Kid toolk a hit. . . . He isn't going to make it. He's calling for you._"

James grimaces, and Han and Chewbacca cursed in there respective languages. The two smugglers ran after to check on the kid. James knew that he would sense it when the kid died, and he also realized that not even Poppy Pomfrey or Vokara Che could save Jarik Solo. He continued the battle, with Scorpius Malfoy at his side. Once the two were sure that Black Sun had been held back, James and Malfoy ran to join the others of Tharen's team in the treasure room.

The battle just about finished with, Tharen announced to the slaves, "The Priests are all dead! You are free now, and we've come to help you!"

The slaves did not take kindly to that announcement, and James knew that even if he and Malfoy were to perform an Imperius Curse, they would never be able to Imperius all of them. But they did their best, and James hoped that their magic helped get the former slaves on board the troop ship _Liberator_. James found it fitting that Garriss Shrike's old ship would serve to liberate beings, rather than enslave them. James knew that for many years, Shrike had enslaved children to work for him, Han among them. Now the _Liberator _would be a sign of freedom, not slavery.

When all of the Pilgrims had been freed of the T'landa Tils' hold, and were on board the ship, James and Malfoy turned to see the spice being gathered onto the Alliance ships. He noted that the smugglers were getting none of it, and they were angry. Lando, in particular, looked ready to kill. But the Alliance military was holding the smugglers back.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Han snapped. "What are you _doing_?"

Tharen exchanged looks with Malfoy, and James realized that the young Rebel didn't know anything about. Commander Tharen was probably the only Rebel that was aware of this betrayal. "I'm sorry, Han," she said, "but I got orders last night from General Evans. The Empire's plotting something big, and we need every credit we can scrape up. Everyone is going to have to make sacrifices. The smuggler captains are being held hostage for a little while. Their crews are being allowed to pick up the unprocessed spice . . . but we have to take the prime stuff. We need it, Han. I don't have a choice."

James noted that every smuggler, all of whom had been his mates for the last eighteen years, were glaring at him. They knew damn well who James was married to. They thought he and she had planned this whole thing, and they obviously felt the same toward Han and Chewbacca. James realized that he wasn't going to be welcome at Nar Shaddaa anymore. He was going to have to leave, dedicate his whole life to the Alliance - maybe even return to Tatooine. But he knew that the Smuggler's Moon was no longer his home.


	43. Part XLII: 1 to 0 BBY: Ysanne Isard

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Michael A. Stackpole.**

Tatooine - 1 BBY

James departed from Ylesia that day, and he prepared to move from Nar Shaddaa. He soon discovered that, in the end, Commander Tharen had taken Han's spice as well. James didn't blame her - the Alliance needed it for whatever Intelligence had uncovered. But the Marauder knew that the Alliance would be damned lucky if Han ever helped the Alliance again.

James set off that night on the _Dragon_, and he returned to hide out on Tatooine. At least, that was the plan. On the way to the desert planet, James's ship fell under attack by pirates. James barely managed to land the _Dragon _on the surface of the planet. The ship was damaged beyond repair, living James with only one option: walk to Mos Eisley, and then figure out what to do. Lucky for James, only the smugglers from Ylesia seemed aware of Tharen's betrayal. Lando Calrissian was beyond angry, however; James knew that his and Han's friendship with the gambler was over. Last he heard from Nar Shaddaa, Lando had punched Han in the face, and declared their friendship over.

James didn't know what he was to do from here. Eventually, he would have to return to the Alliance. He didn't know when, but he knew it would be soon. The information Tharen had discovered was the event that would change the outcome of the war.

* * *

><p><span>Xakrea - Darknell - 0 BBY<span>

Sirius's career with the Corellian Security Force was reaching its end. He knew it. It wouldn't be long before the Empire uncovered as a former Jedi and an Alliance spy. It was easy for Hal and Corran to hide out - they currently had no affiliation with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. As of right now, the Empire was already taking action against the Alliance. Mon Mothma had been chased from her homeworld three years ago, and Garm Bel Iblis had recently been assassinated on Anchoron - the same planet where the Senator from Corellia planned to make a pro-Alliance speech.

Sirius opted to go on one last mission before he resigned. He couldn't stay with CorSec without risking discovery. Sirius and Hal would track down a smuggler by the name of Moranda Savich, who had been wanted by Corellian Security for some time. She was last known to be located on Darknell. So here they were, speaking with the Darknell Defense officer, Colonel Nyroska.

Sirius noticed Hal glance at Nyroska in frustration, as the Colonel analyzed his and Sirius's identification cards, travel permits, and warrants. The planetary police force did not seem nearly as cooperative as Sirius and Hal had hoped.

"I think you'll see, Colonel Nyroska," Hal said impatiently, "that all of our files are in order. All we really want is for you to issue an alert that will have your people looking for our target if she tries to leave the planet."

Nyroska narrowed his eyes. "You realize that you have absolutely no jurisdiction here, don't you, Inspectors?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "We do know that, but . . . "

"And while we are willing to cooperate with fellow officers of the law," Nyroska continued, "long gone are the days of Jedi vigilantes traveling hither and thither, chasing miscreants and rendering harsh verdicts right then and there. The days of lightsaber justice are no more."

Sirius decided not to point out the hypocrisy of the Colonel's statement, or correct him on his false impression of the former Jedi Order. Sirius may not of held the rank of Jedi Knight for over thirty years, but he still was offended by Nyroska's statement.

"I understand, Colonel," Sirius said. "As per your regulations, we surrendered our blasters when we made planetfall and we have no other weapons on us."

_Except my wand_, Sirius added in his head. _But I don't really consider that a weapon._

"Commendable, Inspector Black." Nyroska nodded with approval. "And I think it is good you remain in civilian clothes, so your presence cannot be misconstrued." Nyroska handed the two inspectors back their possessions he had examined. "Your quarry, this Savich, she is not a violent criminal? Nothing in her records indicates that she is."

"No, sir," Sirius confirmed. "She's just good at liberating valuables from the unwary."

The Marauder did not miss the irony in his situation - a former trouble-maker was now an police officer, chasing after those who sought to bend the law. It was, after all, the only way to maintain some form of Republican justice, in the current Imperial society.

"A lifter, then?" Nyroska guessed.

Sirius nodded. "One of the best."

Nyroska waved his hand toward the door of the office.

Hal blinked. "That's it?"

"We really have nothing else to discuss," Nyroska said.

"But what about putting the spaceport authorities on alert?" Sirius demanded.

Nyroska smiled. "My dear Inspector Black, our spaceport authorities are already on alert. We received a request from Imperial authorities to be on the lookout for Rebel operatives coming here. You witnessed our thoroughness - you fit the profile we were given. As you can imagine, this Imperial matter is consuming much of our time. I will append this Savich woman's name to the detain list, but unless you can link her to the Rebels, she will be a secondary concern."

Sirius grimaced. The Alliance had obviously located information that led them to Darknell. Last the law enforcement officer had heard from Mon Mothma's resistance movement, Lily Evans had discovered information on an Imperial weapon that could affect the state of the war. The smuggler known as Prongs (James) had worked with the General's agents to gain the credits for an Intelligence operation. That had been a year ago. Sirius never did learn what had become of the Ylesian mission.

In the back of his mind, Sirius stored this information. He would need it if he were to properly serve the Alliance someday. Buit as of right now, he feared that his and Hal's mission just got more and more difficult. If they were lucky, they'd only have to deal with ISB or Imperial Intelligence. At the very worse, they'd be dealing with Darth Vader or the Emperor's Hands. Neither was a good scenario.

* * *

><p><span>Ryloth Street - Darknell - 0 BBY<span>

Sirius and Hal made their way to 24335 East Ryloth Street, a dangerous part of the planet. This happened to be the home of an old friend of Hal Horn's - Seb "Arky" Arkos, a local holo programmer and forger.

Arky looked grim, as he looked at the two detectives. "Out of your range, aren't you, CorSec?"

"I'm hurt," Hal said. "Here I come all this way to see you, and all I get is hostility."

Sirius noted that this place was filled mostly with junk. He would have commented, but then he remembered that Nyche Horn had a knack of picking up antiques from shops like this. It seemed like the kind of place that Anakin would have worked over thirty years ago, back when the Jedi was still a slave on Tatooine.

"Dealing in antiques _is _your sort of thing now," Hal continued, "or are those delicate hands still forging the best transport and identification documents in the galaxy?"

Arky started to smile, then he scowled again. "I keep my nose clean."

Hal held out his hand. "Hey, the local snoopers are no friends of ours."

"But you are looking for a friend?" Arky asked.

"Someone I feel about the same way I feel about you, Arky." Hal showed Arky a holograph of Savich. "Moranda Savich. Seen her?"

Arky frowned. "Moranda Savich . . . Moranda Savich . . . I seen her around, you know, places."

"We're going to need a little more than that, Master Arkos," Sirius said. "Is she retaining your services?"

Arky shook his head. "Nope, she hasn't asked me to dummy anything up for her."

Sirius and Hal could both detect the forger's deceit through the Force. "Let's not try to slice the truth here, Arkos," Sirius warned. "Let me guess - she's asked you to smuggle her off this rock, eh? And you figured you'd nail her for clean datadocs in the meantime?"

Arky's eyes narrowed. "Okay, straight bytes, no bits flipped. We talked. She wanted to be gone, and you're the reason. She's getting very insistent."

"And you're going to let me know when you're meeting her next," Sirius ordered.

Arky looked uncomfortable. "Look, Black, you know I don't play that way. You and Horn set me up to join Booster and the others on Kessel, but I didn't Vader them out, did I? I was loyal to my mates."

Sirius covered his reaction at the mention of Vader; even as a passing reference, it hurt to hear about his old friend.

Hal regarded Arky closely. "Fine. We can wait here forever. We'll be business partners, you and we. We'll be your silent partners, checking everyone out, at least until you decide not to be silent."

Arky glowered at them. "Okay, maybe she was going to be around. Soon, maybe."

Sirius nodded. "That's fine. We can wait."

"Outside, hey?" Arky suggested.

Sirius exchanged looks with Hal, then he saw a woman approach the door. "Sure," he said. "Looks like it will be crowded in here soon anyway. I'll wait outside. She won't see me and will never know it was you."

* * *

><p>Sirius was shocked to learn that the woman who approached Arkos was Imperial Intelligence agent Ysanne Isard, daughter of the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Armand Isard - one of Palpatine's original servants from the last years of the Old Republic, one of the suspects during the hunt for Darth Sidious. This was bad for Sirius. How could he assist the Alliance with Isard right there?<p>

Of course, the spook did not introduce herself as Ysanne Isard of Imperial Intelligence. She entered herself as Katya Glasc of Darknell Special Security.

"Is there a problem, Agent Glasc?" Sirius asked.

"That depends, Inspector Black," Isard said. "Your identification, please."

Sirius and Hal both showed the Imperial Intelligence agent their datacards, identifying them as CorSec Inspector Sirius Orion Black III and his junior partner, Inspector Valin "Hal" Horn. Isard nodded, and handed them back their cards. "I had to be certain. Please, forgive the caution. Your investigation, we may have to break in it . . . " She frowned. "Perhaps this is not the place to discuss this sort of thing. If you don't mind, I have a speeder waiting outside . . . "

Sirius, as a former Jedi and political idealist, had made it his business to know every high-ranking Imperial noble, bureaucrat, diplomat, politician, and general. It could be a matter of life and death, of execution and freedom. Hal, on the other hand, grew up in the last years of the Old Republic. He did not have all the Imperial leaders memorized by name and by face. Therefore, the younger man did not recognize Ysanne Isard for who she was. He believed her cover story, believed that her name was Katya Glasc of Darknell Security.

"You've found Savich?" he asked cautiously.

"We've found evidence of her presence," Isard explained. "I would feel more at ease explaining outside."

Sirius and Hal exchanged looks. Despite Isard's implication that this was an invitation, not an order, Sirius couldn't shake the feeling that the Coruscanti woman was not to be refused. Reluctantly, both men nodded.

"Your world, your rules." Sirius shrugged, unsure how to let Hal in on the fact that this woman was not who she said she was.

"Don't let me down, Arky," Hal warned.

The forger scoffed. "Right, Horn. I'll have her wait right here for you. You bet."

* * *

><p>Upon exiting Seb Arkos's shop, Sirius noticed a familiar figure scurrying away from the shop - Moranda Savich. She had just been conferring with a being in a speeder, it appeared. The Inspector didn't notice much before he saw Savich trying to make a break for it.<p>

Hal gasped. He glanced at Isard and her aide. "She's getting away."

"Trabler," Isard snapped, "get her."

As Trabler raised his blaster, Sirius realized that the spook would kill the lifter. The cop acted instantly. He used a trick Saesee had taught him decades ago, long before the Clone Wars and the Inquisitors. With the help of Hal, who had learned that same trick from Nejaa Halcyon, Sirius blurred Savich's image in Trabler's mind. The Imperial agent struck Savich in the shoulder. She screamed, and fell to the ground. Sirius and Hal ran after her, but Isard stood in the way.

Sirius glared at her. "What are you doing? She's either dead or injured. We've got to check on her!"

Isard's mismatched eyes - one icy blue, the other fiery red - narrowed. "We will have the locals find her and bring her to the morgue. We have more important business to attend to."

Sirius couldn't seem to get a solid read on her. He didn't know _what _Isard nor who the Alliance agent might be. It was frustrating, but he hadn't been a Jedi in over thirty years. His Force abilities were not nearly as attuned as James Potter's and Darth Vader's.

"What's going on here?" Hal demanded.

Isard grimaced. "I couldn't tell you in there, but we have a Rebel operative on the loose and I need your help in tracking him."

For the first time, Sirius felt fortunate that Bail Organa had convinced him to retreat from Corellia. Now Isard had no idea that Sirius Black was one of the Founders of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He also was grateful for Rostek Horn's work on Imperial records. Few remembered that Sirius Black was the name of a former Jedi Master, an Old Republic Fleet Admiral, and a political rival of the former Senator Palpatine. Isard was a several years younger than _Harry_. She would scarcely believe the days of the Old Republic. Still, Sirius did not see how he was going to assist the Alliance agent from his position here.

"Hold the comlink, Agent Glasc," he said. "We're here on an investigation. We're not here to hunt down Rebels."

Isard looked into Sirius's gray eyes. "You are a loyal son of the Empire, are you not, Inspector Black?"

Sirius hesitated, unsure how to answer. Luckily, Hal stood by him. He said, "We serve CorSec to maintain order, so, yes, we're loyal to the Empire."

Isard's expression softened and she dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. "There are members of Darknell Special Security who are not, which is why my search is running into trouble. I have to rely on someone outside my own service - you two - to make some headway. I know this is unorthodox, but surely you're resorted to unusual methods to push cases forward before."

Sirius had to admit, she was right. He, Rostek, and Hal had all not only faced this kind of pressure before, but did it with an Imperial liason officer like Kirtan Loor breathing down their necks.

"Some, but I don't really see that this any concern of us," Hal said. "Our purpose for being here is lying in a heap over there."

"So it might seem," Isard agreed, "but the Rebel we're after was involved in the assassination of Senator Garm Bel Iblis and his family. The speech he was to give that night was one in which he was going to denounce the Rebellion. They murdered him so that wouldn't happen. I thought that you, as Corellians, might want to help us find his killer."

Sirius knew the Imperial agent was lying. He had been at the meeting on Corellia. He knew for a fact that Bel Iblis was an Alliance agent himself. Isard's father had ordered the assassination of him and his family to prevent a speech that would denounce the _Empire_, not the Alliance. He had to get away now.

"I don't believe that's true, Agent Glasc," he said. He raised his wand, and said, "_Stupefy!_"

The Intelligence agent fell to the ground, unconscious. Before Trabler could react, Sirius did the same thing to him.

Hal stared at the senior inspector, and he cried, "Sirius!"

"That was not Katya Glasc, Hal," Sirius told him. "That was Ysanne Isard of Imperial Intelligence. I know for a fact that what she said was merely Imperial propaganda. Bel Iblis was killed to prevent him from denouncing the _Empire_. The Senator is one of the Founders of the Alliance to Restore the Republic - so am I. Isard was here to undermine the Alliance; I couldn't allow her to do that."

Hal nodded; Sirius knew that Nejaa's son was no friend of the Empire. He merely sought to keep the peace, like his father did years before. He said, "You realize, Sirius, that you will no longer be allowed to stay with CorSec. Imperial Intelligence and ISB agents will be breathing down our necks."

Sirius nodded. "You're right. I won't. I will rejoin the Alliance, maybe become an Intelligence agent there. I will help revive the Jedi Order one day, Hal. Therefore, one of these days, Corran will be able to carry on the Halcyon legacy."

Hal nodded. "Now go."

"One last thing," Sirius said. He tapped both Imperials with his wand, and he uttered, "_Obliviate! _They will have no memory of my being here."

And with that Sirius departed from Darknell, and he found himself in a freighter on his way to the Alliance's base on Yavin IV. Lily had provided him with its location via the two-way mirror. Sirius was to become a loyal son of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.


	44. Part XLIII: 0 BBY: Return from Exile

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

Yavin IV - 0 BBY

When Sirius arrived to the fourth moon of Yavin, he was thanked by General Mace Windu himself. His actions on Darknell, it turned out, saved the Alliance agent there. The agent managed to escape with a datapad filled with vital information for the Alliance. It was received by Sirius's old friend, General Airen Cracken of Alliance Intelligence. To think Sirius for his help, Airen gave the former cop a position in with Alliance Intelligence. Sirius was granted back his old rank of Admiral, which he hadn't held in nearly twenty years.

As Sirius worked with the Alliance, he learned what Lily's team had uncovered that connected with Bria Tharen's mission to Ylesia. Airen had found information about a secret Imperial project in the Despayre system. In a mission to Ralltiir, Senator Leia Organa uncovered a name - Death Star. She forwarded the information to an agent on Darknell. Then her father, Bail, sent an agent to Anchoron to receive Garm Bel Iblis. Unfortunately, Bel Iblis's entire family was murdered at the same time.

Evidently, Bel Iblis had escaped, and he met with the agent on Darknell. However, the datapad was again stolen by Moranda Savich. Isard might have succeeded in stopping Bel Iblis were it not for Sirius's actions. With the two Intelligence operatives unconscious, the Senator got the information back from Savich, and he even saved Hal from Isard's wrath. The Corellian then became a full-term Alliance agent, and he got the information to the Organas on Alderaan.

In response to her failure, Isard took revenge against her father. With a few days, Sirius heard that Armand Isard had been accused of having Rebel sympathies. He was executed by the Emperor's own red-robed Imperial Guards, and Ysanne Isard succeeded him as Director of Imperial Intelligence. Sirius was not sure in the least whether any of Ysanne Isard's accusations against her father were true or not, but this only went to show how ruthless and vindictive Ysanne Isard truly was.

* * *

><p><span>Aldera - Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

Following the mission to Darknell, Alliance forces infiltrated Toprawa where they hoped to uncover the secret plans for the Death Star. The Jedi Remnant worked closely with Evans's Commandos on this mission. Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn led a legion of Jedi to steal the plans for the Death Star, while commandos, led by Commander Bria Tharen, held off the Imperials. All they really needed was an Alliance operative to receive the transmission for the plans.

After murdering Imperial Lord Tion, Leia Organa volunteered to take up on the mission. Although Bail was reluctant, the former Senator Padme Amidala decided to assist her daughter on the mission. She would retrieve her husband Anakin Skywalker and her son Luke from Tatooine. With them would be the former Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife Siri Tachi. And so Leia and Amidala set off on separate missions that would eventually connect.

Leia flew over Toprawa in the _Tantive IV_, and received the plans. And as they had planned, the Princess of Alderaan hid the Imperial secret plans within the memory systems of Amidala's droid R2-D2. Then the former Queen of Naboo boarded a separate shuttle with R2-D2 and his counterpart C-3PO. Amidala and the droids leaped into hyperspace, headed immediately for Tatooine.

Fortunately, General Evans and Admiral Black had provided the two politicians with magical two-way mirrors. Shortly upon landing on the desert planet, Amidala received word from her daughter that just after the Naboo had leaped into hyperspace, the Alderaanians were boarded by the crew of the ISD _Devastator_, which happened to be commanded with Sith Lord Darth Vader. Organa was captured, and her uncle and captain, Raymus Antilles, was murdered.

Amidala knew that it would not be long before the Empire learned of her mission here. She had to hurry and find Anakin before it was too late. She hurriedly recorded the message Leia had left her, and proceeded into the desert wastes.

* * *

><p><span>Skywalker homestead - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Luke Skywalker worked on the moisture farm out in the Tatooinian wilderness, as he had since he was old enough to walk. He lived here alone with his father, Jack Skywalker. It was a miserable place to live, and Luke long sought to be away from this world - especially after his last meeting with Biggs Darklighter.

Next to Jinn Kenobi, Biggs Darklighter had been Luke's greatest friend. Recently, Biggs graduated from the Imperial Academy. However, Luke had just learned that Biggs and a friend of his, Derek Klivian, grew disillusioned with the Empire. They revolted on board the _Rand Ecliptic_, and they freed the Alliance prisoners on board. Biggs returned to bid farewell to Luke, then he and Klivian joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Luke wished he could go with them.

"Luke? Luke Skywalker?"

Luke jumped out of his thoughts. Three figures approached the homestead: a gold protocol droid, a blue-and-white astromech droid, and a middle-aged female Human. The woman had graying brown hair tied in a bun, and she wore an old brown cloak that was common among the citizens of Tatooine. Her brown eyes were filled with an inner strength, and she held a blaster in one hand and a mirror in the other.

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "Who are you?"

The woman hesitated. "It's not safe to discuss this here, Luke. Is your father home?"

"Yes." Luke's father stepped over to Luke and the woman. "Who's asking?"

Jack Skywalker was about forty-two years old. He was over six feet tall with short grizzled gray hair and beard. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Luke's own eyes. He work dark robes similar to the brown robes Jinn's father wore. The one distinctive feature on Skywalker's face was a diagonal scar across his eye.

Luke saw his father's eyes widen in recognition of the woman. "Padme? What are you doing here?"

"It's urgent, Anakin," the woman said. "Leia's in trouble. I've been sent here to bring you, Obi-Wan, and Siri back to the galaxy at large."

Luke frowned. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Luke," Skywalker said. "Ready the speeder. We're going to find your Uncle Ben and your Aunt May."

As Luke, his father, Padme, and the droids boarded the Skywalkers' landspeeder, Luke found it difficult not to ask questions. His father was driving the landspeeder right into the Jundland Wastes, the dangerous part of Tatooine. The last time Luke had been here, he and Jinn had been ambushed by a krayt dragon. It was thanks to the Kenobis and Luke's father that saved the two teenagers. Now he was headed back.

"What's going on, Father?" Luke demanded.

"My name isn't Jack, Son," Skywalker explained. "Before the Dark Times, I was known as Anakin Skywalker. I was a Jedi Knight and General. I commanded the 501st Legion. And I was married to the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala." He gestured to the woman beside him.

Luke stared at the woman. "You mean . . . ?"

"Yes, Luke." Padme Amidala smiled. "I am your mother."

"And the droids?" Luke asked.

"Your father's," Amidala explained. "He built See-Threepio over thirty years ago, and he made several modifications to Artoo-Detoo during the time he worked with him. This may surprise you, Luke, but your father was one of the greatest mechanics in the galaxy. He commanded three ships of his very own during the Clone Wars - _Resolute_, _Azure Angel_, and _Twilight_. His victories earned him the nickname 'Hero with No Fear.'"

Luke stared at his father in stunned silence. The former General nodded, and the speeder stopped. They had arrived at the home of Ben and May Kenobi and their son Jinn.

* * *

><p><span>Kenobi homestead - Dune Sea - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Jinn Kenobi was just one year younger than his friend Luke, at eighteen years old. He looked remarkably like his father had at that age - short auburn hair and blue-gray eyes - with his mother's rebellious and reckless personality. Now his parents, Ben and May, looked nothing like they had their youth. The desert had aged Ben and May considerably. Ben had short gray hair and beard with blue-gray eyes. May, also, had short gray hair with blue-gray eyes. They both wore old brown robes like most moisture farmers on Tatooine.

Jinn frowned, thinking about his last meeting with Luke and Biggs. The former insisted that a battle took place over the planet, but appeared to be only a smugglers' freighter being chased by Imperials. Jinn, however, agreed with Luke's assumption that something big was going on. Jinn couldn't explain it, but he knew that things were about to change soon.

The Tatooinian was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of three individuals - Luke, his father, and a middle-aged woman. They were accompanied by two droids - a gold-plated Cybot Galactica 3PO-series protocol unit and a blue-plated Industrial Automaton R2-series astromech unit. Jinn recognized the latter as a Seti Ashgad production, while the former was of the style of the ancient Affan nobles. Jinn was surprised by this. As far as he knew, the Skywalkers did not own any 3POs or R2s - and who was the woman?

Ben and May came out of the other room immediately, seeming surprised to see the three people standing in their homestead.

"Jack?" Ben said in surprise.

"Hello, Ben," Skywalker greeted. "As you can see, Padme's here - with Artoo and Threepio."

"The droid's carrying vital information, Obi-Wan," the woman said.

Jinn looked up. "Obi-Wan? Who's Obi-Wan?"

Ben chuckled. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan . . . now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." He sighed. "A long time."

"Who is he?" Jinn asked. "Do you know him?"

Ben laughed. "Of course I know him: he's me. Just as you probably suspected, Jinn. I haven't gone by the name _Obi-Wan_, though, since before you were born." He turned more seriously to Skywalker and the woman. "Why don't you sit down, and we can discuss why you're here."

"All right, Obi-Wan," Skywalker agreed.

Skywalker sat beside Ben - or Obi-Wan - and May, across the way from Jinn, Luke, the woman, and her droids.

"I suppose introductions are in order." The woman's voice led Jinn to the belief that she must have once served with the Imperial Senate. "I am Padme Amidala, formerly of Naboo. I now serve His Royal Highness, Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan. I was a Senator for the Old Republic during the Clone Wars," she added for the benefit of Jinn and Luke.

"I've heard of you," Jinn said. "You were one of the signers of the Declaration of Rebellion, weren't you? You were named a enemy of the Empire, along with Viceroy Organa and Senator Mothma."

Amidala regarded the young man. "Yes, that is true. I had not realized my reputation had stretched this far out into the Outer Rim."

"My father told me," Jinn explained.

Amidala looked at Obi-Wan now. Jinn's father cleared his throat, and he explained, "Prongs arrived on Tatooine a few months ago. His wife and Sirius were both at the meeting on Corellia, and Prongs was involved in the Battle of Ylesia," he added for his son and Luke's benefit.

"And you should know," May added, "that three of us are not using our actual names. Before the days of the Empire, I was known as Siri Tachi, and my husband was known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan's greatest student was Anakin Skywalker, the man you all know as Jack Skywalker."

Jinn stared at his mother in shock, then he looked at Luke. His friend nodded. The son of Skywalker had clearly already learned of his father's true identity. He didn't know what to say.

Luke's father, Anakin, smiled. "_Greatest _student, Master Tachi? I'm the only student Obi-Wan has ever taught."

"Well, the compliment still stands, Anakin," Jinn's mother, Siri, responded. "The only Jedi who has ever rivaled you was my own student, Ferus Olin."

Anakin grinned. "That's true."

Jinn and Luke stared at their parents in shock.

"Jedi?" Jinn repeated. "As in the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic, the ones who led the Grand Republic Army during the Clone Wars."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan confirmed. "We all three served on the Jedi High Council. Siri and I were Jedi Masters, and Anakin was a Jedi Knight. During the Wars, we each became Generals. During our entire career, we trained one student each."

"Who was your student, Father?" Luke asked.

Anakin grimaced. "Her name was Ahsoka Tano. She disappeared during the Great Jedi Purge."

"My student, Ferus, has been living as Fess Ilee on Alderaan," Siri added.

"You never told me you fought in the Wars, Father," Luke said. "You said you were a navigator on a spice freighter."

"Indeed, I was," Anakin said. "But I also fought in the Clone Wars. Remember what your mother said, Luke? I commanded three ships. One of them was an old spice freighter called _Twilight_. It was the one ship I used for personal use. The _Resolute _and _Azure Angel _were both used for missions, but I kept _Twilight _as a hobby. I was attached to Threepio and Artoo in the same way."

C-3PO looked up in surprise. "Me, General Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, Threepio. I was the one who created you."

"Indeed," Amidala added. "But Bail ordered a memory wipe on Threepio. He didn't want him blabbing about who I was, and where you and Luke were."

Anakin smiled, and he switched seats with Luke. The Jedi's best mechanic immediately started working on the droid, trying to recover C-3PO's lost memory. They didn't call him the best mechanic for nothing.

"What happened?" Jinn asked to the Old Republicans in general.

"We were betrayed," Obi-Wan explained. "At the end of the Clone Wars, I hunted down the old Separatist Grievous, while the whole of our Order tried to annihilate the Sith Order. The dark side of the Force surrounded the Old Republic. We knew the Sith was on Coruscant somwhere."

"The Force?" Luke interrupted.

"The Sith?" asked Jinn.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I forget sometimes in whose presence I babble. Let us say simply that the Force is something a Jedi must deal with. While it has never been properly explained, scientists have theorized it is an energy field generated by living things. All we know that is that it is due to the midi-chlorians within our cells that allows certain beings to speak with the Force, so to say. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force."

"And what are the Sith?" Jinn asked.

"They existed since the first schism in the Jedi Order, back before the Ruusan Reformations," Anakin explained, as he worked on the droid. "Like the Jedi, they had powers provided by the will of the Force. But unlike the Jedi, they did not seek to serve the Force; they sought to _control _it. The Sith were the Jedi's greatest enemy. Before the fall of the Old Republic, Darth Sidious had risen to become the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith. He twisted many Jedi to the dark side. He was the secret leader of the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. He trained Minister Marvolo in his ways. The Minister was actually a Sith named Darth Voldemort. Two Jedi Masters, James Potter and Remus Lupin, killed Voldemort. But Sidious . . . " Anakin shook his head. "The Sith Lord survived, brought the Old Republic to his knees. Today he is known by another name - the Emperor."

"My Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was killed by a Sith," Obi-Wan explained. "I killed Darth Maul in vengeance. But Maul never stayed dead. He returned during the Clone Wars, as the _Manda'lor _of the Mandalorians with his apprentice, Savage Opress. The Emperor traveled to Mandalore, and he killed Opress and captured Maul. Shortly after the Clone Wars, Maul returned, hoping to gain his revenge against me. He was going to kill you, Luke. Your father finally killed him once and for all."

"Qui-Gon Jinn's my namesake, isn't he?" Jinn guessed.

"Yes, my son," Obi-Wan confirmed. "All this reminds me, I have something for you." He rose and walked over to a bulky, old-fashioned chest and began rummaging through it. Finally, he pulled out a small cyllindrical device. As he handed the device to his son, Anakin finished his work on the droid.

"How do you feel, Threepio?" he asked.

"Oh, much better, Master Anakin," C-3PO responded. He turned to Amidala. "Senator, if you will not be needing me, I think I'll shut down for a bit."

Amidala shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Jinn frowned as he examined the device. "This is so brilliant, Dad," he cried, then asked, "What is it?"

"A lightsaber," Obi-Wan explained. "And not just any 'saber. This one belonged to my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Jinn activated the lightsaber, and an emerald blade emitted from the hilt. He had never seen anything quite like it, but he could tell that this was a dangerous weapon.

"I have one for you, Luke," Anakin said. "This lightsaber was given to me by my old friend, Sirius Black. Sirius left the old Jedi Order ten years before the Clone Wars. He's continued to be an important ally to the Jedi, but he hasn't used this in years."

Anakin reached in the folds of his robes, and he handed his son a similar weapon. When Luke activated the lightsaber, however, the blade was purple. Jinn tried to imagine his namesake and Sirius Black wielding these lightsabers, but he didn't have a clue what the Old Republic Jedi Masters looked like.

"At one time, lightsabers were widely used," Siri explained. "Now the only beings to still wield a lightsaber are the Emperor, Darth Vader, and their servants, including the Imperial Inquisitors and the Emperor's Hands."

Jinn had, of course, read about lightsabers. He knew what they could do, though he had never seen one before. It could cut through almost anything, including most living beings. Cortosis was the only material resistant to lightsabers - even thick Hutt skin was rendered useless against a lightsaber.

"This was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan explained. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or a vibroblade - but to use a lightsaber _well _was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary."

"That's why Jedi Knights were the only beings who used lightsabers in the Old Republic," Amidala explained. "We 'mundane beings,' or beings without the ability to touch the Force, lacked the skill to use one effectively. In fact, most non-Force users would kill themselves in the attempt."

"For over a thousand generations," Anakin recounted, "the Jedi Knights were the most powerful, most respected force in the galaxy. They served as the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic."

"What happened to them?" Luke asked. "How did you three end up on Tatooine?"

Anakin exchanged looks with Jinn's parents. He could tell this was a sore subject for them. The look in Anakin's eyes told Jinn that the Jedi Knight would rather be anywhere else but here.

"I lived here until I was nine years old," Anakin explained. "I left Tatooine with Obi-Wan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. That's when I met Padme. My mother married Cliegg Lars, and the lot of them moved to Corellia. As far as I know, they still live there. In any other situation, I would not be here. But we had little choice."

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, consolidated his power," Siri explained. "The Senate granted him more and more emergency powers. Those who argued with him, like Seti Ashgad and Finis Valorum, vanished. Ashgad's still imprisoned on Nam Chorios, and Valorum is dead."

"Ten years before the Clone Wars," Amidala added, "Palpatine ordered the attack on his own homeworld, Naboo. I was the Queen of Naboo at the time, and I worked closely with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to repel the invasion, led by Peter Pettigrew. The Sith Lord used the sympathy from the Battle of Naboo to become Supreme Chancellor."

"He manipulated the entire Clone Wars," Obi-Wan said. "It was Anakin who discovered his true plot. We learned that Palpatine's mentor, the bureaucrat Hego Damask, was also his Sith Master, Darth Plagueis. When the Emperor no longer needed Plagueis, he killed him. In the final days of the Old Republic, the Emperor tried to seduce Anakin to the dark side, promised him immortality and the power to save his family from death. Anakin refused, and the Jedi Council mounted an attack against the Sith Lord. As Mace Windu fought the Emperor, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was evacuated. Mace escaped, as well. But Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Agen Kolar were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered."

"I was the commanding General on Taanab at the time," Siri explained. "The Senator from Alderaan at the time, Lily Organa, rescued my second-in-command, Galilea Sage, and me from the clones. Obi-Wan was saved by an Old Republic Admiral, and we all met up on Polis Massa. Obi-Wan, Grand Master Yoda, and I are the only Jedi who were not on Coruscant who survived. The Jedi who had evacuated the Temple moved to Belsavis, formed the Jedi Remnant. We came here to protect the son of the Chosen One, Luke Skywalker."

"Chosen One?" repeated Luke.

"According to an ancient Jedi prophecy," Anakin explained, "I am the one Jedi who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. The Jedi Remnant assumed that my children or myself could perserve our once great Order."

"At Corellia, the Jedi Remnant allied itself with us, a few rebellious Senators," Amidala added. "This formed the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Mon Mothma is our political leader, Gial Ackbar is our military leader, Airen Cracken is our Intelligence leader, and Mace Windu leads the Jedi Remnant. The olf Grand Master, Yoda, retired to Dagobah years ago."

"You said the Jedi Order was once a great order," Jinn said in disbelief. "How could one man disband it?"

"He was not alone," Obi-Wan said sadly. "He was aided by his apprentice, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. Vader had been a politician who was strong in the Force. I'm afraid we strongly underestimated him during the Clone Wars. He was as greedy and cowardly as any Neimoidian. He rose to become Viceroy of the Trade Federation, and later served as a Senator in the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. However, he was powerful in the Force. The greatest Imperial doctors created a monster when they removed his greatest character flaws. His feelings of compassion were numbed, and his feelings of rage and hatred were enhanced. He became an intimidating Sith Lord who few could match. With the Emperor's Hands and the Imperial Inquisitors, Vader worked to hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights."

"Galilea Sage, a Jedi Councilor, was one of the casualties," Siri explained. "Her mother-in-law is a powerful Alliance General, and her husband and son were powerful Jedi Knights."

"I hate to say it," Anakin sighed, "but sometimes I think that, in many ways, the Jedi were too good, too trusting for our own health. We put too much faith in the stability of the Republic, failing to realize that while the body might be sound, the head was growing diseased and feeble, leaving it open to manipulation by such as the Emperor."

"I suppose we should hear Leia's message now," Amidala announced. "I don't think there's much more we can explain to Jinn and Luke."

She held out a handheld mirror, and explained that this was a magical mirror. "Don't doubt me," she added. "It really is. Over forty years ago, a group of beings powerful in the Force came from a planet called Earth, in the Unknown Regions. They were called wizards, and they could really use magic. Recently, General Lily Evans Potter, one of the beings that came from Earth originally, established a Ministry on Belsavis. Several wizards and witches migrated to Belsavis, and elected Percy Ignatius Weasley as their leader. Maybe fifty or sixty standard years ago, the wizards and witches of an island on the planet developed these two-way mirrors. Two powerful wizards, Evans's husband and his best friend, modified its power to record messages in times of urgency. Potter gave his mirror to his wife, and she and Black provided us with them. I received Leia's message just after landing on Tatooine," she added to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Siri.

She set the mirror on the table, and the six Humans and R2-D2 gathered around to watch the message, as a beautiful girl about Jinn and Luke's age materialized on the mirror. She had brown hair tied in a Alderaanian bun with brown eyes like Amidala's. She looked stressed as she spoke:

"_Senator Amidala, I'm in a spot of trouble here. Get this message to Kenobi and Skywalker._" The girl turned her attention to the Jedi she sought to speak with. "_General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and General Tachi - I present myself in the name of the Royal House of Alderaan and of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I break your solitude at the bidding of my father, Bail Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan system._

"_Years ago, Generals, you served the Old Republic in the Clone Wars. Now my father begs you to aid us again in our most desperate hour. He would have you join him on Alderaan. You _must _go to him._

"_I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. My mission to meet personally with you has failed. Hence I have been forced to resort to this secondary method of communication._

"_Information vital to the survival of the Alliance has been secured in the mind of this Artoo droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. I plead with you to see this unit safely delivered to him on Alderaan._

She paused, then she continued, "_You _must _help me, Generals. You are my last hope. I will be captured by agents of the Empire. They will learn nothing from me. Everything to be learned lies locked in the memory cells of this droid. Do not fail us, Generals. Do not fail _me_._"

The girl's image immediately dissolved from the mirror's surface, her message received and recorded by her father's aide, the former Senator Padme Amidala.

Luke took a deep breath, and Jinn knew that his friend, also, thought that the Princess of Alderaan was very beautiful. He looked up at his father, and breathed, "She's _beautiful_. Who is she?"

Anakin Skywalker laughed. "That, my son, is your twin sister."

Luke frowned. "But . . . I have no sister."

Jinn grinned. "Luke, I love you, man - but you are quite slow. Your father's giving you _new _information obviously."

"That's why you have not seen me, Luke, in nineteen years," Amidala told him. "After I gave birth, your father and I agreed that you and Leia could not remain together. I took her to Alderaan, where she would be hailed as the adopted daughter of Bail Organa. I survived in the anonymity of death, as did the Jedi. Your father took you to be raised here on Tatooine. As the children of the Jedi Chosen One, you and Leia Organa are the last hopes for the galaxy. Leia already works to revive the Old Republic. You, Luke, may be responsible for the return of the Jedi Order."

"With my help," Anakin added, "you will learn the ways of the Force, and together we will destroy the Sith and the Empire. The Jedi will once again preserve the peace and prosperity in the galaxy."

* * *

><p>It was on that day that Luke Skywalker and Jinn Kenobi became Jedi Padawans, trained by their respective fathers. But before any real change could be done, the Jedi, the Rebel, and the droids had to take up on the mission to Alderaan. First they needed transport off this dirtball. Therefore, their next stop would be: Mos Eisley Spaceport.<p> 


	45. Part XLIV: 0 BBY: Chalmun's Cantina

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Alan Dean Foster, and A.C. Crispin**

Death Star - Despayre system - 0 BBY

Darth Vader returned to the Death Star battle station. It was almost to completion, but Vader still held the belief that Grand Moff Tarkin's project would never match the power of the Force - _or magic, now that I think about it_, the former Marauder thought. Vader had interrogated the Princess after he captured her over Toprawa, then he had her imprisoned in Detention Block AA-23.

_Too bad I couldn't capture Evans_, Vader thought, eager to take his vengeance against his old friends. He was disappointed that all of them had escaped - except for Lupin. But the werewolf had not died by Vader's hand, like Dumbledore had on Corellia. _If only the Emperor could have saved me from that cowardly servant Wormtail years ago. I could have served his cause for much longer - far better and powerful than Maul, Tyranus, and Voldemort._

These thoughts passed through Vader's head as headed to the conference room with Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin at his side. The former Governor of the Eriadu system had recently transported his mistress, the brilliant Natasi Daala, to the Empire's secret installation in the Maw, near Kessel. Working with Bevel Lemelisk and Qwi Xux, Daala had helped Tarkin develop this battle station. She would remain in the Maw to assist Tarkin until one of them died. Vader didn't really care. All he cared about was service to the Sith Order.

_One of these days, _I _will be Emperor_, the Sith Lord thought. _If only the fool Marek hadn't destroyed my mortal body, forcing me suffer with this suit. But with a _new _apprentice at my side, I still have a chance of destroying my Master._

Vader's thoughts were interrupted when he and Tarkin entered the conderence room. Two Imperial officers were arguing - General Cassio Tagge of the Imperial Army and Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, who held the third highest rank on the Death Star.

" . . . Vader knows what he's doing," Motti was saying. "The Rebellion will continue only as long as those cowards have a sanctuary, a place where their pilots can relax and their machines can be repaired."

"I beg to differ with you, Motti," Tagge argued. "I think the construction of this station has more to do with Governor Tarkin's bid for personal power and recognition than with any justifiable military strategy. Within the Senate the Rebels will continue to increase their support as long - "

Vader and Tarkin strode into the room, and the latter interrupted the General.

"The Imperial Senate," the Grand Moff said, "will no longer be of any concern to us, gentlemen. I have just received word that the Emperor has permanently dissolved that misguided body. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Beneath his mask, Vader smiled. That was true; Darth Sidious had stood in the Senate Arena where he announced the "temporary" dissolution of the Senate. Only the greatest of the deluded believed Palpatine's claims. All of the Emperor's political rivals were rounded up, and the Imperial Loyalists were granted higher positions. A few Senators escaped, and Senator Organa, of course, had been captured by Lord Darth Vader. Vader was, also, pleased to learn that along with the Senate, several organizations were abolished, including the Trade Federation that Vader had once led under a different name. The last remnants of Peter Pettigrew had been swept away; Darth Vader was truly born on this day.

Not everyone was as satisfied as Tarkin and Vader, however. General Tagge spluttered. "That's impossible. How will the Emperor maintain control of the Imperial bureaucracy?"

Tarkin smiled, an action that had always unsettled Vader in spite of himself. "Senatorial representation has not been formally abolished, you must understand. It has merely been superseded for the . . . duration of the emergency. Regional Governors will now have direct control and a free hand in administering their territories. That means that the Imperial presence can at last be brought to bear properly on the vacillating worlds of the Empire. From now on, fear will keep potentially traitorous local govenments in line. Fear of the Imperial fleet - and fear of this battle station."

The Tarkin Doctrine had been established by its namesake years ago, based on the Governor's principle of "rule through fear of force rather than through force itself." It had been widely accepted by Imperials, such as Motti and Colonel Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) - Vader himself was a advocate of the Tarkin Doctrine. But others, like Tagge, didn't see what problems it would solve.

"And what of the existing Rebellion?" the General asked. "If the Rebels have managed to gain access to a complete technical schema of this battle station, it remotely possible that they might be able to locate a weakness susceptible to minor exploitation."

Vader glared at the General, even though he could not possibly see the Dark Lord's fiery eyes. "The technical data to which you are obliquely referring will soon be back in our hands. If - "

He was interrupted by the arrogant tones of Admiral Motti: "It is immaterial. Any attack made against this station by the Rebels would be a suicidal gesture, suicidal and useless - regardless of any information they managed to obtain. After many long years of secretive construction," he declared, looking over at Tarkin with admiration, "this station has become the decisive force in this part of the universe. Events in this region of the galaxy will no longer be determined by fate, by decree, or by any other agency. They will be decided by this station!"

Using the Force, Vader called Motti's beverage to his gloved fist, then crushed the cup with all of his strength. Glaring at the smug Admiral, the Dark Lord grumbled admonishingly, "Don't become too proud of this technological terror you've constructed, Motti. The ability to destroy a city, a world, a whole system is still insignificant when set against the Force."

"'The Force,'" Motti sneered. "Don't try to frighten _us _with your sorceror's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient mythology has not helped you to conjure up those stolen tapes, or gifted you with clairvoyance sufficient to locate the Rebels' hidden fortress. Why, it's enough to make one laugh fit to - "

Vader glared at Motti with rage. He raised his fist, and began to strangle the Admiral though the Force. "I find," he said calmly, "this lack of faith disturbing."

Watching his officer gasping for breath, Tarkin smiled. Vader could tell that he didn't quite mind the fact that the Sith Lord was torturing his Admiral. Vader had worked up a reputation of executing Imperial officers who displeased him, and he knew that Tarkin admired Palpatine's chief lieutenent for it. The Sith Lord, likewise, respected the Grand Moff his Master had ordered him to cooperate with. Finally, when Tarkin seemed sure that Vader would not kill Mott, the Grand Moff snapped, "Enough of this. Vader, release him."

Vader shrugged. _The Grand Moff is insane to argue with me. I don't know any Imperial officer who would do such a thing. _"As you wish," he said, and he released Motti from his grip.

Tarkin rose to his feet. "This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is certified operational. That known, we will proceed to it and destroy it utterly, crushing this pathetic Rebellion in one swift stroke."

Vader nodded seriously. "As the Emperor wills it, so shall it be."

He looked pointedly at Tarkin, reminding him who was truly in charge - the Dark Lords of the Sith. Tarkin was a great tool, but sometimes Vader feared that the Grand Moff was too power-hungry, that he might use the Death Star's power against Imperial Center. This would be a pointless gesture against the might of the Emperor's dark power, but Wilhuff Tarkin was still dangerous, indeed.

* * *

><p><span>Chalmun's Cantina - Mos Eisley - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Luke thought on how fast his life had changed. Yesterday, he was the only son of a moisture farmer. Today, he was the twin brother of an Alliance leader and the son of a Jedi Knight and an Old Republic Senator. He'd already witnessed how strong the Force could be, and he realized that the Empire was intent on locating C-3PO and R2-D2. Shortly upon their arrival in Mos Eisley, Anakin was interrogated by stormtroopers. With a simple wave of his hand, Luke's father had sent the troopers away. When Luke asked about it, the Jedi simply replied that the Force had a strong influence on the weak-minded. Then they prepared to enter Chalmun's Cantina, a haven for the best smugglers and pilots in the galaxy.

Luke stared up at his father. "Do you really think we can find a pilot here capable of taking us all the way to Alderaan?"

Anakin smiled. "I grew up on Mos Espa. I know my way around a spaceport, son."

"An old friend of ours will surely be here," Obi-Wan added. "Watch yourselves, though. This place can be rough."

Luke entered a cantina filled with the greatest variety of species he'd ever seen: Humans, Wookiees, Rodians, Ithorians, Anzati, Talz, Chadra-Fan, Devaronians, Duros, Bith, Shistavanen, Aqualish, Xexto . . . But there were no droids. His father had warned him previously that while the Wookiee Chalmun owned the Cantina, the Human Wuher tended the bars. Wuher was a man well known for his technophobia toward droids. C-3PO and R2-D2 were to wait outside.

Through all the various sentients in the Cantina, the Jedi and Amidala had their eyes on just one man - a smuggler in ragged green robes. They strode over to the man. As Luke and the others sat at the smuggler's table, he noticed that the man was a Human male of roughly sixty-five standard years. He had messy silver hair that had probably once been black and warm hazel eyes, with a prosthetic right arm and a pair of old-fashioned eye glasses that Luke had never seen any being wear. They had gone out of style millennia ago, after most vision problems were solved with modern technology. On his fair-skinned face, the smuggler sported a scraggly smoke-colored beard and mustache. Luke could tell that this man had been around for a while.

When the smuggler saw the three Jedi at his table, he roared with laughter. "Anakin Skywalker! Obi-Wan Kenobi! Siri Tachi!" He grinned. "You've gotten old, mates. I barely recognized you."

Luke's father smiled. "I could say the same to you, old friend."

"So what brings you to my side of the galaxy, mates?" Luke noted that the smuggler's voice carried a distinctly Imperial accent, a type of voice that would be common in the center of the Core Worlds.

"Padme," Anakin responded, gesturing to the Senator beside him. "She arrived earlier today. Leia Organa was captured a short time ago - by your other old friend, James."

The smuggler's face darkened, his smile faded. This man had known Darth Vader personally. "Oh," the smuggler said.

"We're going to need passage to the Alderaan system, James," Obi-Wan said.

The old man frowned. "Damn. I wish could help you, kid. But my _Golden Dragon _was attacked by Trandoshan pirates a year ago. She's out of service. But never fear, my friends," he added with a grin. "There's a young man I know who would love to help you. He's a spot of trouble, and this trip could really help him out. You wait here, and I will go speak with him right now." Before he left, he turned to Luke and Jinn, and he said, "Hey, kids. Name's Prongs."

Jinn frowmed. "Dad called you 'James.'"

Prongs grinned at Obi-Wan. "Dad?" When Obi-Wan nodded, the smuggler laughed and said, "Indeed, son. I was once known as James Potter, a leading member of the Jedi High Council. I was a General with a whole fleet at my command. Now I'm Prongs, former captain of the _Golden Dragon _and expert pilot. Now you wait here while I go speak with Han."

* * *

><p><span>Chalmun's Cantina - Mos Eisley - Tatooine<span>

James left from his table. He knew that if Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri had come out of exile that this was secret. The Marauder would be returning to action once again. Maybe this would be the day when Han and Chewbacca would leave Jabba's employ and join the Alliance to Restore the Republic's cause.

Finally, James spotted Chewbacca, and he called out to him, "Hey, Chewie. It's me, Prongs!"

Chewbacca roared with delight. {Prongs! Good to see you, olf friend.}

James grinned. "Yeah, it's good to see you, too, Chewie. Hey, where's Han? I have a charter for him."

Chewbacca explained to James that Han had just learned from Boba Fett of all people that Bria Tharen had been killed in an Alliance reconnaissance mission - the recent Battle of Toprawa, James guessed. Han was outside comming Bria's father, the wealthy Renn Tharen.

James frowned. "That's too bad. I'm sure this will cheer Han up. Come on, I'll introduce you to my old friends - Obi-Wan - "

He stopped. He saw to his surprise that the notorious Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba were antagonizing Luke and Jinn. Before the confrontation could turn to far south, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri pulled out their lightsabers, and dealt with combatants. Baba's arm was amputated, and Evazan may have been dead.

James grinned. "Yeah, I forgot to mention - their Jedi Knights."

The Marauder and the Wookiee walked over to the lot, as the three Jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

"You're hurt, Luke," Obi-Wan observed.

"I'm all right," the young man assured the Jedi Master.

Before the lot could say anything further, James approached, and he said, "Chewbacca, this is Generals Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tachi, Senator Amidala, and Luke Skywalker and Jinn Kenobi. The elders are old friends of mine. Mates - this is Chewbacca. He's first mate on the best goddamned ship in the galaxy - the _Millennium Falcon_."

* * *

><p><span>Chalmun's Cantina - Mos Eisley - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Han Solo strode back into Chalmun's Cantina. He glanced over at Wuher, who gestured to the right. Han turned to see Chewbacca heading straight for him. At his side was the old smuggler, Prongs. They were both bouncing with exciting. They met at the entrance to the Cantina, and conferred with Corellian quietly.

Han grinned. "A charter? Well, hey, that's better than nothing! Good work, Chewie! Their old friends of yours, you say, Prongs?" The old smuggler nodded. "Is that them - those old folks with the two kids?"

Prongs nodded. "Yes, that's them. Ben and May Kenobi and their son Jinn, and Jack and Padme Skywalker and their son Luke."

"What is it, a family vacation?" Han joked.

{Don't underestimate them, Han,} Chewbacca warned. {The elder Skywalker and the Kenobi couple may look harmless, but they just dealt with Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba, may have killed them. The three of them carried lightsabers - Prongs says their Jedi Knights.}

Han frowned, impressed. "Pulled a lightsaber, you say? Jedi Knights? I didn't think there were any of 'em still around."

Prongs smiled. "We've kept ourselves hidden."

"_We?_" Han repeated, then he grinned. "Prongs! You devil dog, you! You had us deceived this whole time?"

"I told you I was a wizard, kid," Prongs said. "Beings with our extraordinary powers . . . where else do you think I would have ended up during the Clone Wars? I was a Jedi Master, a member of the Jedi High Council. After Palps decided to have us all killed, I went into hiding. Now my past has caught up with me." The former Jedi smiled. "This could help you out, kid."

"You're right, old man," Han responded, still impressed. "Why don't you and Chewie take 'em to an empty booth and I'll join you in a second."

Han paused for a moment to check out Chalmun's Cantina as Chewbacca and Prongs ushered his and Chewie's prospective customers over to the corner table. The Corellian smiled. _Good. No sign of Greedo. . . ._

Then he headed over to the table, where Chewbacca sat waiting with the former Jedi Knights. . . .


	46. Part XLV: 0 BBY: The Charter

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

Chalmun's Cantina - Mos Eisley - Tatooine - 0 BBY

James sat alongside Chewbacca, sitting exactly in front of Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Amidala, Luke, and Jinn. James knew at once that Luke took after Anakin, while Jinn took after Siri. Their restlessness and impetuousity was obvious.

Han Solo moved over, and took his seat in between James and Chewbacca. He grinned at the three Jedi, and said, "You're pretty handy with those sabers. Not often does one see that kind of swordplay in this part of the Empire." He took a swig fronm his mug. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie and Prongs here tell me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's right, son. If it's a fast ship."

James grinned at Han's reaction at being called "son," let alone Obi-Wan's unfamiliarity of what was probably the most famous ship in the galaxy - since _Outbound Flight_, probably.

Han frowned. "Fast ship? You mean you've never _heard _of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged amused glances. Then Siri asked, "We heard James mention her. That's it. What, is she something famous?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han snapped.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri, and Amidala gave Han a look of great skepticism.

"No, it's true, mates," James assured them. "At least Han says it's true." The Marauder grinned. "He was trying to escape some Imp boarding party, and managed to cut his _distance_, rather than just his time. Chewie claims the hellish maneuver he made screwed up the _Falcon_'s sensors."

Han glared at the two smugglers, who were both griinning at the Corellian's expense. "I've outrun Imperial starships and Corellian cruisers," he added. "I think she's fast enough for you, old man. What's you cargo?"

"Only passsengers," Obi-Wan said. "Myself, the wife, Anakin and Padme, the boys, and two droids - and no questions asked."

Han regarded the Stewjonian closely. "No questions. Is it local trouble?"

Anakin smiled. "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Han shook his head. "These days that can be a real trick. It'll cost you a little extra. All in all, about ten thousand. In advance." He grinned. "And no questions asked."

Luke and Jinn stared at the Corellian with disbelief. "Ten thousand!" Anakin's son cried. "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

Han shrugged. "Maybe you could and maybe you couldn't. In any case, could you fly it?"

"You bet I could," Luke snapped. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself. My father - "

James glanced at Luke with amusement. "Calm yourself, boy. You don't how much Han needs this money. But the Potter fortune should solve that, kid," he added to Han. "I'll come with you to Alderaan, make sure you get it. The Alliance needs money like that, but you're my mate, Han. I'll help you out. In the meantime, I think Obi-Wan and Anakin can spare two thousand."

Han glanced at James, and grinned. "Well, you're just full of surprises, old man. To think, I thought I knew you. Now you're a Jedi Knight and a Rebel with enough credits to clear my debt!"

James smiled. "I don't like to put all my secrets in one basket, son."

Han smiled. "All right. You've got yourselves a ship. As for avoiding Imperial entanglements, you'd better twist out of here or even the _Millennium Falcon _won't be any help to you."

James saw what Han was indicating - two stormtroopers had entered in seach of something. The Marauder leaped to his feet, with the energy of a much younger man.

"Docking Bay 94," Han said, "first thing in the morning."

And with that, James and Han's new customers disappeared out the back door. For now, they were safe from the stormtroopers.

As they headed out onto the desert of Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan said, "If Solo's ship is as fast as his boasting, we should be all right."

"Don't worry," James said. "It is. When Han last returned from CorpSec, the ship could break point five past lightspeed. That old mechanic Doc is a genius," he added with a grin.

"But where would we get two thousand?" Luke asked. "You said you'd get him enough money to clear his debt, General Potter. But where would we get the first two thousand?"

"We'll have to sell the speeder," Anakin explained.

Luke grinned. "That's all right. I don't think we'll need it again."

Anakin smiled. "My thoughts precisely."

* * *

><p><span>Docking Bay 94 - Mos Eisley - Tatooine<span>

By the next morning, James understood why Han had been so nervous the day before. Jabba Desilijic Tiure had been pestering him with Greedo the Younger, the young Rodian kid from Nar Shaddaa. Han nicely dealt with Greedo after his meeting with James's friends, and after some droid discovered how to cook a Rodian, Wuher recovered from his hatred of droids.

James next learned that Jabba had later come to speak to the Corellian in person, with Boba Fett at his side as some kind of warning. James arrived early before his friends - early enough to hear the end of Han's conversation with the Hutt crime lord.

" . . . pilot who smuggled for me dumped his shipment at the first sign of an Imperial warship?" Jabba was saying in Huttese. "And then simply showed empty pockets when I demanded recomense? It's not good business. I can be generous and forgiving - but not to the point of bankruptcy."

Han glared at the Hutt who he'd once considered a friend. "You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. Did you think I dumped that spice because I got tired of its smell? I wanted to deliver it as much as you wanted to receive it. I had no choice." Han put on a sardonic grin. "As you say, I'm too valuable to fry. But I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time. I can give you a thousand on account, the rest in three weeks."

Jabba seemed to consider Han's words, for he turned to Fett and the rest of his entourage. "Put your blaster away," he ordered. Then he turned to Han with what James supposed was what Hutts called a smile. "Han, my boy," he continued, "I'm only doing this because you're the best and I'll need you again sometime. So, out of the greatness of my soul and a forgiving heart - and for an extra, say, 20% - I'll give you a little more time. But this is the last time. If you disappoint me again, if you trample my generosity in your mocking laughter, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to get near a civilized system for the rest of your life, because on every one your name and face will be known to men who'll gladly cut your guts out of one-tenth of what I'll promise them."

Han smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad we both have my best interests at heart. Don't worry, Jabba, I'll pay you. But not because you threaten me. I'll pay you because . . . it's my pleasure."

"_Boscha!_" Jabba called, and he and his entourage left the platform. Once Jabba was gone, Han caught sight of the older smuggler.

"How long have you been there, Prongs?" he asked.

James smiled. "Long enough to learn that you're in trouble, mate."

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter<span> _Millennium Falcon _- over Tatooine - 0 BBY

As the _Falcon _took off from the Tatooinian spaceport, James was reminded at how nice it was to have the _Golden Dragon_. But he sat back calmly with the other Jedi and Amidala. Han and Chewbacca piloted the freighter, while Luke and Jinn seemed to be filled with anxiety. The boys had not been off their homeworld in all their lives. This had to be a new experience. James knew the feeling, having not left his own homeworld until he was twenty-one - two years older than Luke Skywalker was now.

Almost immediately upon their take-off, the _Falcon _ran into trouble with the Imperial blockade, the same blockade that the YT-1300 had avoided during the Skirmish over Tatooine, a battle that James had seen take place over the planet. Using electrobinocs, the Marauder had recognized the _Falcon _and gone to meet with his friends. Now they were in trouble once again.

{Han!} Chewbacca yelled.

"I know, I know!" Han snapped. "Looks like two, maybe three Star Destroyers. Somebody certainly dislikes your friends, Prongs. We sure picked ourselves a hot one this time. Try to hold them off somehow until I can finish the programming for the supralight jump. Angle the deflectors for maximum shielding."

As Chewbacca navigated the freighter, Han headed for the navigation computer, just as his seven Human passenegers - James, Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Amidala, Luke, and Jinn - entered the cockpit. The Corellian said, "We've got two more coming in from different angles. They're going to try to box up before we can jump. Five ships . . . What did you six do to attract that kind of attention?"

Luke ignored the pilot's question. "Can't you outrun them?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought you said this thing was fast."

Han glared at the son of Anakin Skywalker. "Watch you mouth, kid, or you'll find yourself floating home. There's too many of 'em, for one thing. But. we'll be safe enough once we've made the jump into hyperspace." It was common knowledge in the galaxy that no one could accurately track another ship in hyperspace. "Plus, I know a few tricks that ought to lose any persistent stick-tights. I wish I'd known you boys were so popular."

"Why?" Luke challenged. "Would you have refused to take us?"

Han grinned, refusing to be baited. "Not necessarily. But I sure's hell would've boosted your fare."

James shook his head, slightly amused by the younger Skywalker's naivete. His amusement faded fast when the ship was hit, and red light flashed throughout the _Falcon_. The Marauder grinned at Obi-Wan, knowing the so-called Negotiator had always been uncomfortable when it came to flying. Anakin, however, seemed to be enjoying this as much as Han.

"Here's where the fun begins," the elder Skywalker grinned.

Han smiled. "My words exactly, old man."

"How long before you can make the jump?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously not enjoying this as much as his former Padawan.

"We're still within the gravitational influence of Tatooine," Anakin explained. "It will be a few minutes yet before the navigation computer can compensate and effect an accurate jump."

Han glanced at Anakin, looking impressed. "Not bad, old man. Not just wise in the metaphysical world, huh?"

"I've never been one to rely on the Force alone," Anakin smiled.

Luke stared from his father to the Corellian in disbelief. "A few minutes? At the rate their gaining . . . ?"

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy," Han snapped. "Ever try calculating a hyperspace jump? It's no mean trick. Be nice if we rushed it and passed right through a star or some other friendly spatial phenom like a black hole. That would end this trip real quick."

Due to the difficulty of space travel, expert pilots, like Han or Anakin, had wisely grown cautious, to prevent any disasters. James didn't even trust the Force enough to rely only on that for making hyperspace jumps.

Suddenly, red flashes sounded through the ship - the deflector shields were fading!

"Better strap yourselves back in," Han suggested. "We're almost ready to make the jump. It could get bad if we take a near-burst at the wrong moment."

As they strapped in, Anakin's droid C-3PO moaned, "Was this trip really necessary? I'd forgotten how much I _hate _space travel."

"This is certainly the worst part of flying," Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin shook his head. "This is the best part, Master."

James had always enjoyed flying, but he stayed out of this conversation. It amused him to the usual banter between Obi-Wan and Anakin as if nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Alderaan system - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader had Senator Leia Organa removed from her cell on the Death Star, and flanked by the 501st, the Sith Lord led her into the conference room of the Death Star. There, Vader saw three familiar men waiting there: Tenn Graneet, the Death Star's navigator who had already destroyed Despayre; Conan Antonio Motti; and Wilhuff Tarkin.

Tarkin approached the Senator, and began, "I am - "

"I know who you are," Organa snapped. "Governor Wilhuff Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I though I recognized your unique stench when I was first brought on board."

Tarkin smiled. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it to sign the order for your termination. Of course, Had you cooperated in our investigation, things might be otherwise. Lord Vader has informed me that your resistance to our traditional methods of inquiry - "

Organa snorted. "Torture, you mean," she said coldly.

Tarkin smiled. "Let us not bandy semantics."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility for issuing the order on yourself." Organa's tone was colder than the highest mountain in her hometown of Aldera.

Tarkin sighed. "I'm a dedicated man, and the pleasures I reserve for myself are few. One of them is that before your execution I should like you to be my guest at a small ceremony. It will certify this battle station's operational status while at the same time ushering in a new era of Imperial technical supremacy. This station is the final link in the new-forged Imperial chain which will bind the million systems of the Galactic Empire together once and for all. Your petty Alliance will no longer be of any concern to us. After today's demonstration no one will dare oppose the Emperor, not even the Senate."

Vader shared Tarkin's scorn towards the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Peter Pettigrew's service with the Confederacy of Independent Systems proved that military resistance movements were ineffective. But he also thought that Tarkin was unwise to so quickly discount the Rebel Alliance - even the fools with the Separatists managed to cause considerable damage during the Clone Wars. Ever since the Treaty of Corellia Vader felt that the Rebels could be the most serious threat to the Empire, especially since they were just the sort of people to ally with the remains of the Jedi Order Vader had helped eliminate. But despite the Grand Moff's flaws, the man was brilliant. Vader hoped that this maneuver would work - if it didn't, one of them would have to face Palpatine's wrath.

Organa obviously felt as much contempt for Vader and Tarkin as they held for her and her father. "Force will not keep the Empire together. Force has never kept anything together for very long. The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more systems will slip through your fingers. You're a foolish man, Governor. Foolish men often choke to death on their own delusions."

Tarkin's smile confirmed Vader's suspicion that the man was insane. "It will be interesting to see what manner of passing Lord Vader has in mind for you. I am certain it will be worthy of you - and of him.

"But before you leave us, we must demonstrate the power of this station once and for all, in a conclusive fashion. In a way, you have determined the choice of subject for this demonstration. Since you have proven reluctant to supply us with the location of the Rebel stronghold, I have deemed it appropriate to select as an alternate subject your home planet of Alderaan."

Organa face took on a look of shock. "No! You can't! Alderaan is a peaceful world, with no standing armies. You can't . . . "

Beneath his helmet, Vader smiled. Yes, Alderaan was a peaeful world . . . if one sought to redefine the meaning of the word _peaceful_. Senator Organa and her father, the Viceroy and First Chairman, were funding a military resistance - their precious Alliance to Restore the Republic.

Tarkin smiled. "You would prefer another target? A military target, perhaps? We're agreeable . . . name the system. I grow tired of such games. For the last time, where is the main Rebel base?"

Organa hesitated, fear for the lives of her friends clear on her face. Then she whispered, all pretense of defiance gone, "Dantooine. They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin turned his arrogant gaze toward Vader. "There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable. One need only frame the question properly to elicit the desired response."

Vader did not comment on his skepticism. He couldn't shake the feeling that Senator Organa was trying to deceive them somehow. He watched as the Grand Moff turned to Graneet, and ordered, "After concluding our little test here we shall make haste to move to Dantooine. You may proceed with the operation, gentlemen."

"_What!_" Organa cried with disbelief, and she tried to run at Tarkin, but Vader held her back.

"Dantooine is too far from the centers of Imperial population to serve as the subject of an effective demonstration," Tarkin explained. "You will understand that for reports of our power to spread rapidly through the Empire we require an obstreperous world more centrally located. Have no fear, though. We will deal with your Rebel friends on Dantooine as soon as possible."

Vader shook his head. Yes, Tarkin was insane, all right. The Dark Lord held Organa back, as she protested, "But you said . . . "

"The only words which have meaning are the last ones spoken," Tarkin countered. "We will proceed with the destruction of Alderaan as planned. Then you will enjoy watching with us as we obliterate the Dantooinian center of this stupid and futile Rebellion."

Vader held the Senator back, as the superlaser hit the planet of Alderaan. The Sith Lord smiled as Alderaan was blasted into obliteration. And when he saw Organa's look of distress, Vader had only one thought: _It's your own fault, my traitorous little Princess._


	47. Part XLVI: 0 BBY: Capture of the Falcon

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

YT-1300 light freighter _Millennium Falcon _- 0 BBY

James collapsed into a chair in the hold of the _Millennium Falcon_. He felt a horrible sensation in the Force. He couldn't quite describe it . . . something terrible had happened. He felt that it wasn't just terrible; it was personal. People were killed, and from the sense in the Force, James felt that he knew these people.

Luke and Jinn, who were not quite attuned to the Force, noticed something was wrong. Besides James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri, also, seemed equally distressed.

"What's wrong?" Jinn asked.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. "I have sensed a great disturbance in the Force. It's as if a million voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

"Something personal," James added.

"But what is it?" Siri wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Anakin frowned, and he was comforted by Amidala, who had always understood the Force, despite who lack of Force sensitivity.

Looking at her son, Amidala advised that he and Jinn return to their Jedi exercises. Until a short time ago, Luke and Jinn had been practicing with training remotes, a training technique James had used with Harry, when training him in the ways of the Force. Luke wielded a purple lightsaber, and Jinn carried a green blade. James recognized the lightsabers of Sirius Black and Qui-Gon Jinn, respectively. As the two young Jedi initiates began their work with the remote, Han returned from the cockpit.

"You can stop worrying about your Imperial friends," he said. "They'll never be able to track us now. Told you I'd lose them."

James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri, who were observing Luke and Jinn, and C-3PO and R2-D2, who were engaged in a game of dejarik with Chewbacca, did not respond. Amidala only gave Han a brief nod as response, then she turned her attention back to her son and his friend.

Looking slightly miffed, Han grunted, "Don't everybody thank me at once." His brief annoyance vanished quickly, and he said, "Anyway, navigation computer calculates our arrival in Alderaan orbit at 0200 hours. I'm afraid after this little adventure I'll have to forge a new registration."

James turned to observe the game of dejarik Chewbacca was engaged in with the droids. The game had always intrigued the Jedi Master. It was very similar to a game from Earth - wizard's chess. Rather than vocal commands to control the solid pieces, dejarik players used electronic controls to direct holographic monsters - the Mantellian Savrip, Grimtaash the Molator, the Ghhhk, the Houjix, the Ng'ok, the Kintan Strider, the K'lor'slug, and the M'onnok. What interested James most of all was that dejarik was actually a game of Jedi origin. Hardly anyone remembered this notable fact.

James was amused when Chewbacca got into an argument with R2-D2. The astrodroid was apparently quite good at dejarik. C-3PO interfered, informing Chewbacca that R2 had made a fair move.

"Screaming about it won't help you," the protocol droid added.

Han frowned. "Let him have it. Your friend's way ahead anyhow. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"I can sympathize with that opinion, sir," C-3PO responded, "but there is a principle at stake here. There are certain standards any sentient creature must hold to. If one compromises them for any reason, including intimidation, then one is abrogating his right to be called intelligent."

Han grinned. "I hope you'll both remember that when Chewbacca is pulling the arms off you and your friend."

James couldn't read his expression obviously, but the droid seemed unfazed. "Besides that, however, being greedy or taking advantage of someone in a weakened position is a clear sign of poor sportsmanship."

This gave rise to an animated argument between Chewbacca and the droids. James chuckled with amusement, and turned his attention back to the young Jedi., who were following their respective parent's instruction. James saw Han give the two kids a smug look, as he watched their awkward movements.

"No, Luke," Anakin instructed. "Your cuts should flow, not be so choppy."

"Remember," Obi-Wan added, "the Force is omnipresent. It envelops you as it radiates from you. A Jedi warrior can actually feel the Force as a physical thing."

Luke frowned. "It is an energy field, then?"

"It is an energy field," Siri agreed, "but also something more. An aura that at once controls and obeys. It is a nothingness that can accomplish miracles."

Obi-Wan frowned. "No one, not even Jedi scientists, were able to truly define the Force. Possibly no one ever will."

"Sometimes there is as much _magic _as science in the explanations of the Force," James added, rising to his feet to oversee Luke's and Jinn's training; he stood beside Obi-Wan, Siri, and Anakin. "There are many correlations between my magical power and the power granted by the Force. Yet neither magician nor Jedi theorist can fin a way to define what creates this power or why it exists. Now let's try again."

Luke and Jinn readied themselves against the training remotes. The two Padawans tried to deflect the blasts, but Luke let out a cry of pain as the remote's blast hit him in the leg. Jame smiled, remembering watching his son train with Yoda forty years ago. He knew that the remote's blast had always been a little humiliating for the Jedi younglings, numbing the area where ir shot.

Han, ever the tactful Corellian, laughed. "Hokey religions and archaic weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side, kid."

James frowned; he didn't agree with that. He'd never used a blaster in his life, even during his time as a smuggler. A lightsaber was far more efficient -able to cut through almost anything, and not as uncivilized as Han's BlasTech DL-44. To wield a lightsaber was the sign of true master. Truthfully, James would prefer to use the wand he'd carried since he was eleven years old, but he still admired the lightsaber masters at the Temple on Coruscant all those years ago - Cin Drallig, Mace Windu, Dooku . . .

Luke glared at the Corellian. "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

Han shook his head. "I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other, and I've seen a lot of strange things. Too many to believe there couldn't be something like this 'Force.' Too many to think that there could be some such controlling one's action. _I _determine my destiny - not some half-mystical energy field."

"I'd rethink that statement, if I were you, Han," James said. "You've seen what I can do. Why is it difficult to believe in the Force? Our victory at Nar Shaddaa would not have been possible without my Disillusionment Charm. Magic and the Force are similar in almost every way."

Han hesitated, then he nodded. "Well, I suppose you've got a point there, Prongs."

"What's a Disillusionment Charm?" Jinn asked curiously.

James smiled, and he removed his wand. With a simple tap, he muttered, "_Calamitatis!_"

Jinn cringed, and James knew he was feeling that sensation of a raw egg being cracked over his head.

Han grinned. "I'd almost forgotten about that. It's spooky how you can do that, Prongs."

"My people can all do that," James replied.

"Wow," Amidala breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I have," Anakin said grimly. "James and Remus used it against Granta Omega and Dr. Zan Arbor before the Clone Wars. That's why they never escaped our grasp."

"I recall that," Siri said.

"Without them," Obi-Wan said, "we never could have captured Count Dooku at the start of the Clone Wars."

Han shook his head. "By the Force, Prongs, you weren't just some Old Republic soldier - you were a force to be reckoned with."

"Indeed," James confirmed. "I also had the Force at my command, kid."

Han smiled. "Okay, I get it. I take back my statement." Glancing up at the _Falcon_'s monitor, the Corellian added, "We're coming up on Alderaan. We'll be slowing down shortly and going back under lightspeed. Come on, Chewie."

The two smugglers entered the cockpit, and Luke and Jinn stopped with their saber training. The Jedi, Amidala, and the droids followed Han and Chewbacca into the cockpit . . . to find something remarkable. It appeared that they had flown right into an asteroid field. James realized what the sensation was that he'd felt earlier - the planet Alderaan was gone. That was why it had seemed so personal; the capital of the system James's wife used to represent had been destroyed. Bail Organa, Bail Antilles, Breha Organa, and every other Alderaanian James had known were dead. Leia Organa was probably one of the last Alderaanians still alive. Just the thought of that filled James with rage. How could they live under an Empire that would do something this ruthless? How could Peter . . . _Lord Vader _have sunk so low to serve the evil Emperor Palpatine.

Han, Luke, and Jinn were completely shocked, but the many sentients on the freighter that remembered the destruction of the Clone Wars - the Jedi, Amidala, Chewbacca, and the droids - understood that this was not just some random accident. Alderaan had been purposefully and deliberately annihilated.

"Destroyed?" Luke muttered. "But - how?"

"The Empire," Obi-Wan answered.

Han stared at the Jedi as if he was insane. "No . . . the entire Imperial fleet couldn't have done this. It would take a thousand ships massing a lot more firepower than has ever existed."

"Tarkin," James responded. "It's well known that the man is a lunatic. He could have easily funded for the construction of such a weapon. This has to be the horror that Alliance Intelligence discovered. This monstrosity must be the reason Bria Tharen betrayed us at Ylesia. Lily discovered this . . . this _horrible _machine."

"This can't be it, Prongs," Han said, seeeming galvanized. "This can't be why Bria . . . _lost _her life. The Rebels couldn't have uncovered a weapon this evil. I don't know what happened here, but the Empire isn't - "

Alarms flashed across the ship, and James spotted a small Imperial ship fly by - a TIE fighter. He would recognize them anywhere. But he couldn't understand how it had gotten there. Han, Jinn, Luke, Amidala, Chewbacca, and the droids - who lacked the Jedi's Force senses - did not yet observe the ship's type.

Han muttered, "Another ship. Can't judge the type yet."

"A survivor maybe," Luke suggested.

"Maybe they know what happened," Jinn added.

James shook his head. "It's an Imperial fighter."

Han glanced at the Jedi with respect. "You've got good senses, Jedi," he said, as the TIE fighter flew past the _Falcon_'s cockpit.

"It followed us!" Luke cried.

Han shook his head. "From Tatooine? It couldn't have. Not in hyperspace."

"You're quite right, Han," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's the short-range TIE fighter."

"But where did it come from?" Han asked. "There are no Imperial bases near here. It couldn't be a TIE job."

"You saw it pass," Obi-Wan said simply.

"I know," Han replied. "I looked like a TIE fighter - but what about base?"

"Death Star," Amidala said softly. "This has got to be the work of Death Star, the secret Imperial weapon. I was on board it after Corellia. It must be around here somewhere."

"If the Death Star is around here somewhere," Luke told his mother, "then we're in big trouble. That TIE is leaving in a big hurry."

"Not if I can help it," Han growled. "Chewie, jam its transmission. Lay in a pursuit course."

Obi-Wan frowned. "It would be best to let it go. It's already too far out of range."

"Not for long," Han said.

James noted that Han was about as reckless as Anakin and Siri - or as James had been in his youth. From Obi-Wan's expression, the similarities between both his wife and his former Padawan to the Corellian were not lost on him. There was a tense silence, as the _Falcon_'s crew tried to track the TIE's movements.

As it began its movements, James frowned. Something about this just made no sense. "A fighter that small couldn't get this deep into space on its on," he pointed out.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke guessed.

James shook his head. If his senses were correct, there was something more to this. He was inclined to believe Padme Amidala - the mysterious Death Star must have something to do with this.

Han grinned. "Well, he won't be around long enough to tell anybody about us. We'll be on top of him in a minute or two."

James saw Amidala's eyes widen with what appeared to be recognition as the _Falcon _followed the TIE towards a spherical outline.

"He's heaing for that small moon," Luke observed.

"The Empire must be out there," Han hypothesized.

"Alderaan has only one moon," James pointed out. "That's not it. Unless the atlas is wrong . . . " He didn't want to finish what that could mean.

"Regardless, I think I can get him before he gets there," Han said. "He's almost in range."

"That's no moon," Amidala said finally. "That's a space station. That's Death Star."

Han shook his head. "Impossible! It can't be artificial - look at the size of it!"

"Oh, come on, mate," James said. "You grew up on Corellia - "

"That's different," Han said. "Centerpoint wasn't military. But this . . . "

But Han's earlier conviction was started to sound less sure.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke said.

Obi-Wan was stripped of his usual calm composure. "Turn the ship around!" he snapped. "Let's get out of here!"

"You're right, Master," Anakin agreed. "There's something not right about that space station."

"Believe me, old man," Han muttered. "I couldn't agree more. Full reverse, Chewie."

Chewbacca tried to make the turn around, but something seemed to be holding them back. Han turned to Chewie, and he snapped, "Lock in auxiliary power!"

{Can't you see I'm trying, Han?} Chewbacca snapped. {Something's holding us - a tractor beam, most likely.}

Luke, who couldn't understand Shyriwook, screamed, "Why are we still moving toward it?"

Anakin shook his head. "Too late."

Han confirmed Chewbacca's hypothesis. "We're caught in a tractor beam - strongest one I ever saw. It's dragging us in."

"You mean, there's nothing you can do?" Jinn demanded.

"Struggling would just destroy our engines, kid," James responded. "It's no use."

"I'll have to shut down," Han added. "But they're not going to suck me up like so much dust without a fight!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You can't win, son. But there _are _alternatives to fighting."

"I'm not seeing any in this situation, Obi-Wan," Siri muttered.

Obi-Wan grinned. "You wouldn't."

And the crew of the _Falcon _was left helpless as they were pulled into the core of the Death Star.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader stood in conference with Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, deep in thought. He knew that the two men in front of him were brilliant tacticians, but the Empire would always find more of them. Eventually, Vader and Palpatine would have to terminate Tarkin and Motti. The Sith Lord suspected that one day their arrogance would get the best of them. With the Death Star under his command, Tarkin would eventually come to the belief that he could oppose the Emperor. That would not happen. The Sith would rule forever. No lesser men could ever seek to fulfill their true vision.

_But eventually I will confront my Master_, Vader thought. _When that happens, I will need an equal at my side._ The Dark Lord could have laughed. Lord Sidious was a little unwise when he made the experiments on the former Viceroy of the Trade Federation. He destroyed the cowardly servant that had defined Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, and created a malevolent monster. Not a servant, a monster. Palpatine's experiments were too good. He had created an apprentice who could actually oppose him. Apprentices like Maul, Tyranus, and Voldemort had failed him, unable to match Sidious's power. But not Vader. One day the Dark Lord would rule, with a new apprentice at his side. That was the way of the Sith.

Despite his detest for the Imperial politicians, Vader brought himself into their conversation. "The defense systems on Alderaan, despite the Senator's protestations to the contrary were as strong as any in the Empire. I should conclude that our demonstration was as impressive as it was thorough."

Tarkin nodded. "The Emperor is being informed of our action at this very moment. Soon we will be able to announce the extermination of the Alliance itself, as soon as we have dealt with their main military base. Now that their main source of munitions, Alderaan, has been eliminated, the rest of those systems with secessionist inclinations will fall in line quickly enough, you'll see."

Tarkin's speech was interrupted by the approach of a silver-haired Imperial officer - General Cass. Tarkin acknowledged the General's presence. "Yes, what is it, Cass?"

Cass looked uncomfortable, and Vader could sense the General's anxiety through the Force. "Governor, the advance scouts have reached and circumnavigated Dantooine. They have found the remains of a Rebel base . . . which they estimate has been deserted for some time. Years, possibly. They are proceeding with an extensive survey of the remainder of the system."

Tarkin's face was white with fury, but Vader was unsurprised. Tarkin snarled, "She lied! She lied to us!"

Vader smiled beneath his mask. "Then we are even in the first exchange of 'truths.' I told you she would never betray the Rebellion - unless she thought her confession would somehow destroy us in the process."

"Terminate her immediately!" Tarkin ordered.

Vader shook his head. "Calm yourself, Tarkin. You would throw away our only link to the real Rebel base so casually? She can still be of value to us."

Tarkin glared at the Dark Lord. "Don't you seek to command _me_, Vader. The Emperor placed me in charge of this installation. He ordered you to follow my lead. Besides, you said it yourself: we'll get nothing more out of her."

Vader stared at Tarkin, impressed. _The Grand Moff dares to confront _me_. He is indeed insane._

Before Vader could respond to Tarkin's outburst, a quiet albeit demanded beep sounded - the comlink.

Tarkin opened the communication. "Yes, what is it?"

Vader recognized the officer on the other line as Gantry Officer Pol Treidum. "_Sirs, we've captured a small freighter that was entering the remains of Alderaan. A standard check indicates that its markings apparently match that of the ship which blasted its way out of the quarantine at Mos Eisley, Tatooine system, and went hyper before the Imperial blockade craft there could close on it._"

Tarkin frowned. "Mos Eisley? Tatooine? What's this? What's this all about, Vader?"

Beneath his mask, Darth Vader was smiling. "It means, Tarkin, that the last of our unresolved difficulties is about to be eliminated. Someone apparently received the missing data tapes, learned who transcribed them, and was trying to return them to her. We may be able to facilitate their meeting with the Senator."

Tarkin nodded. "How convenient. I leave this matter in your hands, Vader."

Vader bowed respectfully, and he stepped out of the conference room. Once the Death Star had annihilated the Alliance, the Dark Lord could make his move to usurp his Master's power, eliminate his rivals like Grand Moff Tarkin and Senior Captain Thrawn, and rule the Empire with a new apprentice at his side.

When Vader entered Docking Bay 327, he recognized that the ship in question was a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 light freighter, identified as _Millennium Falcon_. Vader supposed that this must be an illegally modified model. Few of these models were still used, which also led him to the conclusion that this was a smuggler vessel.

When he approached the YT-1300 freighter, he spotted Imperial Captain Khurgee stepping down from the _Falcon_'s ramp. The Captain approached Vader and announced, "There is no one aboard; the ship is completely deserted, sir. According to the ship's log, her crew abandoned ship immediately after lift-off, then set her on automatics for Alderaan. Possibly a decoy. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids on board?" Vader inquired.

Khurgee shook his head. "No, sir - nothing. If there were any, they must have abandoned the ship along with the organic crew."

Beneath his mask, Vader frowned. "This doesn't feel right. Send a fully equipped scanning team on board. I want every centimeter of that ship checked out. See to it as soon as possible."

Vader turned away, but his mind was still on the smuggling vessel. Something important lay aboard the freighter. And as he walked away from the platform, it hit him. If the Sith Lord could control his breathing, he would have made a sharp intake of breath. He knew who was aboard that vessel, someone he hadn't been around for six decades.

_James_, he thought. _At last, old friend. I have you._


	48. Part XLVII: 0 BBY: Marauders Reunited

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

YT-1300 light freighter _Millennium Falcon _- Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY

The Jedi, Amidala, Chewbacca, Han, Luke, Jinn, and the droids evaded capture by Imperial forces by hiding among the secret smuggling compartments Han used to smuggle spice. And James used a simple Muggle Repelling Charm that would keep everyone but Vader away from the _Falcon_. He didn't know how it would affect the Force-sensitives on board the ship, and he made sure to not affect Han, Chewbacca, and Amidala. Of course, Vader, as a wizard, might detect the use of magic. More importantly, James was positive that if he sensed Vader, then his old friend likely detected his presence, as well. Staying with the crew of the _Falcon _would only endanger Luke, Jinn, and Han. He found his excuse to leave almost immediately.

"This is ridiculous," Han was saying. "It isn't going to work. Even if I could take off and get past the closed hatch, we'd never get past that tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," James replied.

"Leave that to us," Anakin responded. "We're not leaving you out there alone, Master Potter."

Han shook his head. "Damned fools! I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

Obi-Wan grinned at Han. "What does that say of the man who allows himself to be hired by a fool?"

Before Han could respond, James heard an Imperial accent say, "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately."

James glanced at Han; the Corellian nodded back. He yelled down at the stormtroopers the Imperial officer had left behind, "Hey, down there, could you give us a hand with this?"

As soon as the stormtroopers came up into the _Falcon_'s hold, James pulled out his wand, and he said calmly and clearly, "_Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Both stormtroopers collapsed into a state of unconsciousness. Han and Luke moved the men from their suits, discovering that their identifications were TK-421 and TK-422. Within minutes, Han and Luke were dressed in the standard uniform of the Stormtrooper Corps.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri left Amidala, Han, Chewbacca, Luke, Jinn, and the droids behind in the control tower in the landing platform. The Jedi immediately proceeded onward to deactivate the tractor beam. In order to get to the tractor beam, the Jedi had to cross a narrow catwalk. Below was a seemingly sendless abyss.

Standing on the narrow ledge, James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri took the time to deactivate the tractor beam. James could feel himself smiling. This had been his first mission as a Jedi Master in so many years. Once they were positive that the tractor beam had been deactivated, the four Jedi Force-leaped over the abyss and departed from that area.

As soon as James entered the wider areas of the Death Star, he realized that something was up. The Jedi swiftly made their way past legions of stormtroopers. He realized that Amidala, Luke, Han, and Jinn had obviously not remained behind. They must be the ones behind this affair that was occurring on the Death Star.

The Marauder had made several studies on several Imperial officers. He knew that the Sergeant who led the troopers was a Force-sensitive Imperial guard named Nova Stihl. James could sense within the Force that there was more to Stihl than met the eye. This Sergeant would be an important ally very shortly.

"Secure this area until the alert has been cancelled," Stihl commanded.

As the stormtroopers began to disperse, James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri slipped down the next corridor, headed back for the _Millennium Falcon_. James had the strangest feeling that one or more of them was not going to reach the ship. He could since Darth Vader on the rise soon.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader stood in conference with Wilhuff Tarkin. Immediately upon entering the room, Vader announced his suspicions, pacing around the conference room as he spoke. He looked over, sensing the disturbance within the Force.

"He is here," he concluded montonously.

Tarkin stared at the Dark Lord in shock. "James Potter! That's impossible. What makes you think so?"

"A stirring in the Force, of a kind I've felt only in the presence of my old mate," Vader responded. "I sincerely doubt that he is alone. I have felt the tremors of the Jedi who repelled the Invasion of Naboo, and prevented my attempts to have Padme Amidala killed during the Clone Wars - Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I suspect Amidala is here, as well."

Tarkin shook his head. "Surely - surely they must be dead by now."

Vader hesitated, momentarily unsure. "Perhaps. It is gone now. It was only a brief sensation."

"The Jedi are extinct," Tarkin assured him. "Their fire was quenched decades ago. You and the Emperor, my friend, are all that remain of their ways."

"The incident on Coruscant nineteen years ago," Vader said, "proves that many Jedi still live. The Temple was evacuated. The old Jedi were reformed as the Jedi Remnant. Potter, Kenobi, Skywalker . . . they may have survived."

Before Tarkin could press his point, a comlink buzzed softly for attention. The Grand Moff acknowledged the message. "Yes?"

"_We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23._"

Tarkin paled. "The Princess!"

Vader grimaced with satisfaction. "I knew it - James _is _here. Kenobi, Skywalker, Amidala . . . the Death Star has been infiltrated with agents from the Jedi Remnant."

"Put all sections on alert," Tarkin commanded. Then he turned to Vader. "If you're right, they must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape may not be their intention," Vader replied. "They are some of the last of the Jedi - and the among the greatest. The danger the _Jedi_'s so-called _'Chosen One_,' in particular, presents to us must not be underestimated - yet only I can deal with them. Alone. I know James Potter well. He is arrogant and reckless, but he is brilliantly-minded and fierce warrior. Only I can compete against him."

* * *

><p><span>Docking Bay 327 - Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

James couldn't have been more right. He, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Siri never made it to the ship. They overheard shouts that made it clear that Han, Luke, Jinn, and Amidala must have been up to something. Reports of a missing prisoner led James to the suspicion that Amidala had now successfully liberated her daughter - it was clear that Leia Organa was the prisoner who had escaped. However, upon the approach to Docking Bay 327, the Jedi's path was blocked by a familiar figure - Darth Vader. Vader approached the foursome, holding his crimson blade at the ready.

James grimaced, and he removed his lightsaber from his belt, activating the shining silver blade. Obi-Wan and Anakin, likewise, wielded their azure blades, and Siri wielded deep purple lightsaber.

"I've been waiting for you, James Potter," Vader intoned solemnly.

James noted how strange it was to be dwarfed by the immense form of Darth Vader. In all the years James had known him, Peter Pettigrew had been small and cowardly. The only large thing about the traitorous Marauder had been his levels of greed and cowardice. Now a terrifying and intimidating monster stood before. With the dark breath mask, James couldn't even see his old friend's face. There was nothing left of Wormtail with the evil Dark Lord of the Sith.

"It's been many years, Wormtail," James replied.

Vader snarled. "I know longer recognize that name, _Prongs_. I will eliminate you, as I should have done years ago. Without the meddlesome old fool Dumbledore's interference, you would have died in Godric's Hollow. You son would have been killed, and Lord Voldemort would have crushed the inept Ministry of Magic." The Sith Lord paused. "But I do not fault you for that. Without the Emperor, I would never have been saved. I would have died a weak fool like you," he snarled at the Jedi. "Now I am the Master."

"Only the master of evil, _Darth_," Obi-Wan replied, placing much contempt in his voice as he referred to the Sith title.

Vader made a slash with his lightsaber blade, a slash that was deflected by the Stewjonian's blue blade. Siri leaped into defense of her husband, and James and Anakin attacked as well.

Vader laughed coldly. "You have fought well, Skywalker. How _is _Senator Amidala?"

Anakin's blue eyes blazed with fury. "Don't you _dare _mention her name, Vader!"

The Tatooinian Jedi leaped in, and he assaulted the Sith Lord. Anakin, obviously, had not forgotten that Darth Vader had been behind the assassination attempts on Amidala during the Clone Wars. The Chosen One had almost tipped over to the dark side in his attempt to protect Amidala, Luke, and Leia. He was not going to allow the Sith to harm his family now.

James shook his head, as he parried Vader's strikes. "What happened to you, Wormtail? Did you ever care about me? Or Moony? Or Padfoot?"

"Don't lecture me, Prongs," Vader growled. "You're as arrogant as you ever were, and with treason on top of that."

James's hazel eyes blazed with rage. "_I _committed treason? You betrayed the Ministry and joined Voldemort! _You _were a Separatist, alligned with a traitorous Chancellor who _destroyed _the Republic!"

"The Emperor preserved law and order in the galaxy," Vader countered. "He did a favor to the galaxy by eradicating you Jedi traitors."

"Your Emperor _tried _to eradicate us, Darth," Siri retorted, slashing her violet blade at the Sith Lord's wand arm. Vader deflected it with his crimson blade.

"Your powers are weak," the Dark Lord observed. "Jedi, you should never have come back. It will make your ends less peaceful than any of you might have wished."

"You sense only a part of the Force, Darth," Obi-Wan replied. "You perceive its reality as little as a utensil perceives the taste of food."

James proved that Vader was mistaken if he believed that he and the others had weakened with age. With a fast move for a man of sixty-five, James kicked Vader in the gut, knocking him backward. The Dark Lord let out a bellow of rage, and he leaped at the four Jedi. Using a nonverbal spell, James created a Shield Charm around himself. The lightsaber deactivated as it struck the invisible force field, crackling with energy.

"Not everything is helpless against a lightsaber, Wormtail," James commented coolly, and he swung the silver leg at Vader's right leg. The prosthetic appendage came cleanly off, and the Dark Lord collapsed to the ground.

"Look!" a female voice cried.

It was the voice of the former Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa.

"Anakin!" Amidala cried.

With the Dark Lord incapacitated, Anakin leaped away to rejoin his family. As the stormtroopers approached their fallen master, James raised his wand and he managed to Stun more than half of Imperial soldiers. He leaped into the hangar bay, to join his younger friends. He was closely followed by Obi-Wan and Siri.

Han grinned when he saw James, and the Marauder could tell the Corellian was relieved. "By the Force, Prongs, are you all right?"

"I'm not injured or dead," James replied. "But fine - that's another question. Let's go."

The Marauder and his allies were almost to the _Falcon_, when James heard shrill scream of agony. He turned quickly to see a blond-haired figure laying on the ground, blood pouring from her chest.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan cried, at the same time as his son screamed, "Mom!"

Obi-Wan and Jinn ran over to Siri's dying form, and James understood what had happened. Unable to let his prey get away, Vader had used the Force to toss his lightsaber at the Jedi's retreating forms. Once his blade had struck Siri, he called it back - but he was still unable to move without his right leg.

Obi-Wan kneeled down towards his wife, but she grunted, "No . . . go on without me, love."

Obi-Wan's voice cracked, as he said softly, "No, Siri, I can't _leave _you."

Siri smiled weakly. "Don't worry so much, Obi-Wan. Remember . . . you and Jinn . . . I . . . I will always . . . love you."

James watched as Siri's presence in the Force faded, her midi-chlorians dissolving. Within seconds, her physical form faded, leaving only her own white Jedi robes behind. This was the power Qui-Gon had discovered; she had truly become one with the Force.

James could hear his own voice cracking as he said, "Come on, Obi-Wan, Jinn. There's nothing we can do."

"I won't let my mother's lightsaber fall into Sith hands," Jinn snarled. He gathered her Jedi robes and lightsaber in his hands, and he handed them to his father. Obi-Wan looked at the remnants of his wife in distress.

Han, Leia, Amidala, the droids, and Chewbacca stopped at the entrance ramp, as the Jedi came over to the ship. The loss of Siri Tachi clear through the Force. Only Jinn did not follow them onto the ramp. The only son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi raised his blaster, and the Tatooinian began firing at the few remaining stormtroopers James had not yet Stunned.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried. "Jinn! No! Don't!"

"It's too late!" Leia added. "It's over."

But Jinn didn't seem to be listening, as he screamed, "No!"

"Kid, get back here!" James yelled.

Then he sensed in the Force a familiar presence, and he heard Siri's voice call, _Jinn . . . listen! Run!_

Seeming a tad hesitant, the teenage boy turned and followed the others as they all ran aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. As the Jedi, the smugglers, the droids, the Senators, and the boys settled on board the _Falcon_, the YT-1300 freighter lifted into the sky to escape the monstrous fiend known as the Death Star.


	49. Part XLVIII: 0 BBY: Yavin IV

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

YT-1300 light freighter _Millennium Falcon _- Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY

As the _Millennium Falcon _took off from the Death Star, James took notice that Luke and Jinn were shaken by Siri's death. The other beings aboard Han's ship had faced death before, and tried to comfort the inexperienced Padawans. Han and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit, blasting away from the battle station.

"I hope you guys managed to to knock out that tractor beam," he yelled at James, "or this is going to be a very short ride."

James merely smiled in response, then he returned his attention to the Padawans.

"I share your sorrow, son," Obi-Wan said softly. "There was nothing you could have done. Had we let you advance like you did, you'd be dead now, too. I couldn't stand to lose my wife and my son, Jinn." Obi-Wan's voice cracked slightly. "Besides, even the Force couldn't have prevented her death."

James felt sympathy for the boys; he would never forget Remus's death nineteen years ago. Remus could have lived, James had thought for years. But the Marauder no longer blamed himself, for had he reacted to save his friend, Voldemort may have won.

"I can't believe she's gone," Jinn replied, his voice a ghost of a whisper. "I can't."

Anakin's eyes blazed with a fury James had never seen even in the _Hero with No Fear _before. This look was mirrored in the eyes of Anakin's son, Luke. From that day, James felt that it was his obligation to confront Darth Vader. It was because of him that Vader entered this galaxy, and it should be his responsibility to make sure the Sith Lord left the galaxy.

Before anyone could say anything else, Han returned to the hold area. James could see urgency in the Corellian's brown eyes. "Come on!" he yelled. "We're not out of this yet."

"What's happened?" James asked urgently, knowing the Empire must be retaliating somehow. "Luke, Jinn - you have to snap out of this. Siri Tachi sacrificed much to make sure you survived. If we all die, the Empire will have won."

Luke and Jinn looked up, and they nodded. The two Padawans rose to their feet, and every single being - living or organic - entered the _Falcon_'s cockpit to oppose the Imperial attack. There were two laser cannons on the _Falcon_. Han would be operating one of them, and Luke would be operating the other. At the same time, James and Chewbacca would be maneuvering the ship. James, Obi-Wan, and Anakin - with the Force as their ally - could help Han and Luke with their Force battle meditation, the same ability Palpatine and Vader used, James knew, to make the Imperial fleet the best military force in the galaxy.

"Here they come," Leia announced.

James watched as TIE fighter moved past the transparisteel window. As Han and Luke tried to fire on it, two more TIEs came flying in. They were so small that evading the _Falcon_'s lasers was easier than it should have been. But TIEs were not built well; they couldn't do this forever. Eventually, if the _Falcon _didn't destroy them, they'd somehow destroy each other. Still, this battle was going to be difficult.

"_They're coming in too fast!_" Luke cried over the comlink.

As soon as the younger Skywalker spoke those words, more TIEs came flying in. The cockpit shuddered violently, as James and Chewbacca tried to avoid the starfighter attacks.

{This isn't going to be easy,} Chewbacca whispered.

James grinned. "Hey, what have I always said? What's life without a little risk? We'll get out of this."

Anakin paced nervously, and James knew that the Jedi Councilor would really like to be at the _Falcon_'s guns. Anakin Skywalker wasn't happy unless he was performing some sort of action. As TIEs fired on the YT-1300, R2-D2 wheeled away to repair certain areas. Leia and Amidala exchanged nervous glances.

"Blast," Obi-Wan muttered. "This is why I hate flying."

"Hey, no Imp pilot can outfly a Jedi, Master," Anakin said, grinning.

"And if your son has any of your skill, old friend," Obi-Wan responded, "I suppose we ought to do all right."

Amidala smiled. "As I remember it, with a Skywalker, it's wise to always be near an escape pod."

The former Senator's light-hearted joke seemed to lighten the mood slightly. But James and Chewbacca were still feeling the stress as they tried to evade the TIE's laser cannons. As the Marauder and the Wookiee lurched the ship upward, C-3PO was knocked backward into a cabinet filled with electronic wires.

A warning light sounded, and Chewbacca yelled, {We'll losing our deflector shields!}

Leia looked around at James, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Amidala, clearly wishing that she too understood Shyriwook. James didn't have time to translate, so he left it up to the others. He watched as Luke attempted to fire at a TIE fighter. When he missed, the shot was picked up by Han. James watched as the TIE blew into oblivion.

James grinned, and he and Chewbacca high-fived with pleasure. But the battle was far from over. He looked in pleasant surprise as a TIE fighter exploded - Luke was the shooter.

"_I got him!_" he cried. "_I got him!_"

"_Great, kid_," Han replied. "_Don't get cocky._"

"Don't you get cocky either, Han," James warned. "There are still two more of them out there. Chewbacca reports that the starboard deflectors are gone, and the lateral monitors are going fast."

"_Don't worry_," Han responed, "_she'll hold together._" James thought he was the only person who heard the Corellian mutter to the _Falcon_, "_You hear me, baby? Hold together!_" Then he returned his attention to James and Chewbacca. "_Try to keep them on our port side. If we - _"

Before Han could finish, a TIE fighter came firing at the ship. He tried to fire, but the penultimate fighter evaded his lasers. James sensed that the Force was strong with him, as Luke finally fired and destroyed the fighter. The other TIE fighter flew away to save his own skin. Imperial pilots were not known for selfless behavior.

James let out a shout of delight. "That's what I'm talking about!" he cried.

"We've made it!" Amidala cheered, and she embraced her husband. As she and Anakin kissed, Leia cried, "We did it! We did it!"

Laying in the wired closet, C-3PO seemed to glare at his counterpart, as he screamed, "Ah! I'm melting! This is all _your _fault."

James veered the ship away from the Death Star, and prepared for the jump to lightspeed. Upon setting the navigation computer for Yavin IV, the _Millennium Falcon _disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Graveyard of Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader was not satisfied with the results with his duel. Siri Tachi was not important; her death would not stab into the heart of the Rebellion. Kenobi and Skywalker should have died. Potter should have died. All four of those traitorous Jedi should have been terminated. But no matter, no matter . . . the Rebellion would die today.

After the duel in the hangar, medical droids had Vader carried to the medical chambers on board the Death Star. It was a special chamber, built specifically for the Dark Lord. While inside, Vader did not have the need for a respirator, due to the additions made to the chamber. It was a nice change of pace for Vader.

For the last couple minutes, the Imperial surgeon, Dr. Kornell "Uli" Divini, had been operating on the Dark Lord's amputated leg. Luckily, for Vader, the new prosthetic leg would operational in time for the ultimate battle against the Rebels. The Dark Lord would be able to strike against the Jedi who escaped him.

Vader turned as he detected the presence of a familiar figure. The Grand Moff had entered Dr. Divini's medical chambers. Turning to him, Vader demanded, "Are they away?"

Tarkin nodded slightly. "They've just completed the jump to hyperspace. No doubt they are at this very moment congratulating themselves on their daring and successful." He shook his head, as he glanced at the Sith Lord, a hint of warning in his tone, as he added, "I'm taking an awful chance, on your insistence, Vader. This had better work. Are you certain the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"

Vader's scarred lips moved into a confident smile, his arrogance shining in his cold orange eyes. "There is nothing to fear," he said. "This will be a day long remembered. It already has been witness to the execution of General Siri Tachi, spouse to _Kenobi the Negotiator_, I might add. Soon it will see the end of the Alliance and the final extinction of the Jedi."

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- in route to Yavin from Alderaan - hyperspace - 0 BBY

Once the _Falcon _entered hyperspace, James surrendered Han's seat back to its owner. Then he settled in the back of the cockpit, where he sat to meditate. Obi-Wan and Anakin would do the same in the hold area, away from Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. But James was more comfortable around smugglers than most Jedi - a result of his having been one. As he meditated, he overheard bits of the conversation between Han and Leia.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Han was saying. "Not a bad bit of rescuing. You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia replied. "The important thing is not my safety, but the fact that the information in Artoo is still intact."

"What's that droid carryin' that's so important?" Han demanded.

"Complete technical schematics of that battle station," Leia explained. "I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. Until then, until the station itself is destroyed, we must go on. This war isn't over yet."

James had to frown when he heard Han's reply, "It is for me. I'm not on this mission for your revolution. Economics interest me, not politics. There's business to be done under any government. And I'm not doin' it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid for riskin' my ship and my hide."

_Maybe I was wrong about Han and Lando being great allies to our cause_, James thought. He'd lost hope in Lando after Ylesia led to a falling out between him and the gambler, and now he was beginning to wonder whether he could really convince the Corellian to join the Alliance.

From the tone of her voice, Leia was having the same thought process. "You needn't worry about your reward," she said coldly. "If money is what you love . . . that's what you will receive."

James sensed Luke's presence through the Force. The Padawan had entered the cockpit, and his sister directed her next words to him, "Your friend is indeed a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything - or anybody."

James opened his eyes, and got to his feet. Luke smiled in response to his sister's words, and the Marauder followed the Senator into the hold. He said, "Hey, Senator. I'm James Potter, Jedi Master. I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Leia smiled. "Yes, my father's mentioned you - Bail Organa, I mean," she added, glancing at the hold where her natural father was. James realized that Leia must now know that she was the biological daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, and Luke's twin sister. "You two were friends?" she asked.

"Yes," James confirmed. "My wife used to serve as the Senator from Alderaan. We were close with Bail and his family. I share your sorrow, Senator. If we could have stopped Palpatine during the Clone Wars, this never would have happened."

"It's not your fault, General Potter," Leia said.

"But I've felt guilty everyday on my time on Nar Shaddaa," James said. "My only consolation was that the merenaries living on the Smuggler's Moon could be allies of the Jedi Remnant and your father's resistance movement."

Leia stared at him. "You don't mean . . . _Solo_, do you?" she asked.

"Don't judge him so harshly, Senator," James told her. "Han's a victim of his circumstances, see. Ten years ago, before he became a smuggler, Han was enslaved to a piece of scum called Garris Shrike. Han's friend, a Wookiee named Dewlanna, was killed in his escape attempt. He became an Ylesian pilot, where he met a woman he would soon fall in love with. He freed her from slavery, and he traveled to Coruscant. Because of his past life, Coruscant _and _Corellian Security had a warrant for his arrest. Unable to resist the pulls of Ylesia, Han's love, Bria, left. She broke his heart, and Han was had no choice but to become an Imperial cadet on Carida.

"Five years later, Han was ordered to execute a Wookiee slave. Instead he saved Chewbacca's life. He and Chewie have been tied together ever since. They fled to Nar Shadda, and that's when I met him. I didn't discover his background until much later, about a year ago. Han's love, Bria Tharen, returned, now an Alliance Commander."

Leia's eyes widened in comprehension. "Commander Tharen . . . her mission on Ylesia . . . She must have broken his heart again. But he's got a realize that we had no choice."

"At the time, we really had no idea what was going on," James explained. "We didn't know about the Death Star, but it was clear that Tharen had received news of an important project. But that is why Han is so distrustful of women, especially those who serve the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

Leia paused, thinking this over. "So . . . you actually believe Han Solo could become an ally to the Alliance?"

James frowned. "You know, Senator, there was a time when I _did_. Now, after Ylesia . . . I just don't know. I hope that Han can someday place his priorities above just himself. Chewbacca, I know, cares about the Alliance. He was an ally of the Old Republic during the Battle of Kashyyyk, in the Clone Wars."

"I hope you're right, General," Leia replied sadly. "Now I think I'll introduce myself properly to the man who fathered me. . . . "

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

As soon as the YT-class freighter landed on the fourth moon of the planet Yavin, Sirius stepped out to greet the crew of the freighter. At his side were Lily and General Mace Windu.

Nine individuals, not including two droids, stepped out of the vehicle. Two of the individuals, Sirius recognized as Alliance Senators Leia Organa and her mother, Padme Amidala. They were accompanied by the famous Old Republic Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then there were four men Sirius didn't recognize - two teenage Humans, another Human a tad older, and a brown-haired Wookiee male. The older Human Sirius actually recognized from CorSec records as the con man, Han Solo. But he didn't think much of it, for the other man in the room made Sirius feel happier than he'd been in years.

"Prongs!" he cried, and he pulled his friend into a hug.

James grinned. "Hey, Padfoot. Long time, no see."

Lily smiled. "James, we received your message. Agents from my commandos and the Jedi Remnant have gathered in the Temple. Harry and Albus are among them."

"That's great," James said. "The kids here are Luke Skywalker and Jinn Kenobi. We lost Siri, I'm afraid," he added. "She was killed by Vader."

Sirius's gray eyes blazed with anger. "That rat bastard. I can't believe how far he's fallen."

Lily smiled, as she looked at Leia. "I'm glad to see you alive, Senator. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

"All that is past history, General Evans," Leia replied. "We have a future to live for. Alderaan and its people are gone. We must see that such does not happen again."

"We have no time to mourn in any case, General," Obi-Wan added. "The Death Star had surely tracked us here."

Solo stared at Obi-Wan with disbelief. "Hey, old man. No Imperial can trace the _Millennium Falcon_."

Sirius smiled in spite of himself; Solo reminded him of James during their days at Hogwarts School.

James shook his head. "Calm yourself, Han. Obi-Wan's got a point. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. They sent only four TIE fighters after us. They could have easily as launched a hundred."

Solo seemed to have argument to that, but his pride was clearly wounded. Amidala immediately gestured to one of the droids, an astromech unit Sirius recognized as one that had once served alongside her, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"You must use the information locked in Artoo to form a plan of attack," Amidala said. "It's our only hope. The Death Star is more powerful than we expected."

"That can be done, Senator Amidala," General Windu said. "I'll gather the Jedi, and Admiral Black and General Evans will gather the non-Jedi willing to fight against the might of the Sith."

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

As the Alliance prepared to mount its defense of the base, James learned what he could about them. Apparently, the Jedi Remnant had recently reestablished the Jedi High Council. Since Yoda had retired, Mace Windu was the new Jedi Grand Master. James, Harry, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Mace retained their places on the Council. Then seven Jedi Knights were given a position on the Jedi Council: Cin Drallig, Kam Solusar, Ferus Olin, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, A'Sharad Hett, and Nick Rostu. James was surprised by the last name; it appeared that Mace's old friend from Haruun Kal had become the Grand Master's apprentice in the ways of the Force.

Besides the Jedi Remnant, James was introduced to Lily's commandos. All of them were from Earth: Corporal Marion Patterson, Captain Hermione Granger, Captains Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and Lieutenents Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Marion had been a close friend of Lily's during their Hogwarts days - a dark-haired Oriental woman with dark eyes. Sirius had always had a thing for her, and now that they'd made up again, James was pleased to learn that Sirius and Marion were a couple. The three Captains were all about Harry's age - a brown-haired Muggle-born woman and two ginger-headed pureblood siblings. The male Weasley, James discovered, was in a relationship with Captain Granger. Finally, the Lieutenents were two twin twenty-something brothers with dirty blond hair and gray eyes.

As James was being introduced to them, Harry found something in common with Captain Ginevra Weasley.

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm Jedi Master Harry Potter. My mother is your commanding officer."

"Yeah," Captain Weasley grinned. "I've heard about you. Your son's here, as well."

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "He'll be fighting with us. Unfortunately, his mother - my wife Galilea - was killed during the Great Jedi Purge. It was three years ago, before the war . . . but it's hard. If the Empire thought that this would crush our spirit . . . "

He didn't need to finish; Weasley apparently understood. "I get it," she said. "I lost my own husband, Dean Thomas, in the war. He fell at Toprawa, during the mission to recover the Death Star plans. Ever since then, I've been determined to ensure that he did not die in vain."

James turned away from Harry and Weasley. He was pleased to see him with her. This was what Galilea would have wanted. She wouldn't want her husband to die alone. The Marauder missed Remus's former Padawan, as much as he missed Remus, but . . . it was good to see Harry connecting with someone else. He didn't know Ginevra Weasley, but he sensed that she was a good woman.

James turned his attention to his grandson, whom he's never met. He smiled when he realized that Albus was the spitting image of his father - messy black hair, vivid green eyes, pointed nose . . . The only thing that differentiated them were the age difference, of course, the lack of glasses, and the Padawan braid on his shoulder.

"Good to meet you, Al," James said. "I'm your grandfather, General James Potter."

"Yeah," Albus said. "Father's talked about you. I heard about your service in the Clone Wars. I couldn't be prouder to be your grandson. I would love to see service in a new Republic, just as well as you served the old."

James grinned. "That would be brilliant, son."

He navigated through the base, introducing himself to the other members of the Alliance. He was reunited with the Alliance commando he's served alongside during the Battle of Ylesia - Alliance Lieutenent Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" James grinned.

"Hey, General," Scorpius said. "I haven't seen you since Ylesia. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I - " James began, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Prongs?"

James turned to see that the speaker was Wedge Antilles, the kid who Booster Terrik had mentored before his imprisonment on Kessel. Wedge ran over to the Marauder, and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a General in your Alliance, Wedge," James said. "Didn't you know, I was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. I'm sure you've met the Alliance Intelligence agent, Admiral Sirius Black? He was my partner for many years. After Order 66, he joined CorSec and I became a smuggler. I allied with Booster during my time in hiding, and I've been a veteran on Nar Shaddaa for many years, but . . . my loyalties have always been to the Alliance. And Scorp," he added to the young Lieutenent, "after Ylesia, I hid out on Tatooine until Obi-Wan and Anakin called me out of retirement. Now I'm back to service, back to crushing the enemies of peace and justice."

"Brilliant," Scorpius grinned.

With Wedge and Scorpius at his side, James continued making himself at home. He met the young Jedi Knights, Kyle Katarn and Shira Brie; the Alliance pilots, Tiree, Garven Dreis, Jek Porkins and Davish Krail; and commando Captain Neville Longbottom, a small blond-haired man from Earth. He was reunited with several of his old friends: General Rahm Kota; Cin and Shaak; General Ferus Olin; General Jax Pavan and his friend I-5YQ, a uniquely sentient protocol droid; General A'Sharad Hett; and Stass. He was introduced to new Jedi, Generals Kam Solusar and Nick Rostu.

When James met up with I-5, he grinned. "I've heard stories about you . . . and your late friend, Lorn Pavan."

"Indeed, General Potter?" the droid replied.

"So . . . I suppose you know what happened to Darsha Assant and Anoon Bondara?" James asked. Turning to Jax, he added, "They vanished thirty-two years ago, and the Jedi were never able to place what happened to them. Then my wife, Lily Organa, reported that your father had been found in the Senate District on Coruscant. The then Senator Palpatine 'helped' him. Now I realize he must have had him killed."

I-5 appeared sad, as he said, "We were on the run from a Sith Lord. I later learned that he was Darth Maul, and was killed by General Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo - before returning to terrorize the Republic during the Clone Wars. Lorn and I had learned about the Naboo invasion that helped Senator Palpatine rise to power, but were pursued by Maul. Both Master Bondara and Darsha gave their lives to save us. Lorn died a hero in vengeance of the young Jedi." He looked up, somehow showing his anger in those blank expressionless eyes. "Then I was betrayed by Tuden Sal, who wiped my memory. It was thinks to my close friend, Den Dhur, that I recovered the lost memory. Den was killed as an enemy of the Emperor, and I managed to fulfill Lorn's last request. I discovered Jax's presence on Belsavis, and I befriended him."

Jax nodded. "We've served together for many years, General."

"That's good," James replied. "And it's good to finally learn what happened that night thirty-two years ago." The Marauder turned away, and he discovered that Obi-Wan and Anakin stood with Ferus, no doubt informing him of his former Master's demise. James turned away to see Leia looking at Ferus in surprise. She obviously did not know that her father's political advisor was a Jedi Knight.

Once every Alliance member had been gathered, they, Han, and Chewbacca entered the briefing room to hear about the battle plan. The leading commanders would be Generals Mace Windu, Jan Dodonna, and Lily Evans, Senators Padme Amidala and Leia Organa, and Admiral Sirius Black. Mace activated a hologram of the battle plans discovered within R2-D2. The battle would begin soon, James knew.

The combatants had been separated into three groups: Red Squadron, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, consisted of Harry, Kota, Wedge, Scorpius, Biggs, Cin, Luke, Shaak, Longbottom, Ferus, and Kam. Gold Squadron, led by Anakin Skywalker, would consist of James, Jax, I-5, Krail, Jinn, Albus, Porkins, A'Sharad, Stass, Marion, and Granger. Finally, Blue Squadron, led by Nick Rostu, would consist of Dreis, John D. Branon, Thurlow Harris, Brie, Quinlan Vos, Kyle, Ron, Ginny, Lorcan, Lysander, and Tiree.

Looking around at the thirty gathered Rebels, Mace Windu began to speak. "I never wished for a Galactic Civil War, friends, colleagues. I've been a Jedi Master for so long. But the Sith have destroyed any form of justice that could exist. And they must pay for their crimes against peace and justice, so that a new form of democracy may rise to prevent such crimes from happening again.

"The Imperial battle station you now all have heard of is approaching from the far side of Yavin and its sun. That gives us a little extra time, but it must be stopped - once and for all - before it can reach this moon, before it can bring its weaponry to bear on us as it did on Alderaan."

Mace gestured to General Dodonna, and the old man rose to his feet, and began, "The station is heavily shielded and mounts more firepower than half the Imperial fleet. But its defenses were designed to fend off large-scale, capital ship assaults. A small, one- or two-man fighter should be able to slip through its defensive screens."

He was cut off, when Lorcan Scamander rose to his feet.

"What is it, Blue Ten?" Mace asked.

"With all due respect, sir," Lorcan said, "but what are our _snub _fighters going to be against _that_?"

Lily answered. "The Empire is arrogant enough to believe that X-wings or Jedi starfighters would be helpless against large-scale ships, Lieutenent Scamander. Otherwise, they'd have provided tighter screens. Apparently, their convinced that their defensive weaponry can fend off any light attacks."

Sirius took up the monologue from there. "But we're not completely lost, mates," he said confidently. "An analysis of the plans provided by the Senators from Naboo and Alderaan have revealed a weakness in the Death Star. A Mon Cal cruiser couldn't get near, but an X-wing or an Eta-two just might.

"It's a small thermal exhaust port. Its size belies its importance, as it appears to be an unshielded shaft that runs directly into the main reactor system powering the station. Since this serves as an emergency outlet for waste heat in the event of reactor overproduction, its usefulness would be eliminated by particle shielding. A direct hit would initiate a chain reaction that would destroy the station."

James could feel the excitement growing in the room. Even the seasoned Jedi veterans were not immune to it. The former smuggler could see Anakin and Quinlan exchanging cocky grins with their fellow pilots.

Mace rose to his feet, and scolded, "The approach will not be easy. Do not get cocky, pilots." He gestured at the screen. "You must maneuver straight in down this shaft, level off in the trench, and skim the surface to - this point. The target is only two meters across. It will take a precise hit at exactly ninety degrees to reach the reactor systematization. And only a direct hit will start the complete reaction."

"I said the port wasn't particle-shielded," Sirius added. "However, it is completely ray-shielded. That means no energy beams. You'll have to use proton torpedoes."

Wedge chuckled nervously, and shook his head in disbelief. "A two-meter target at maximum speed - with a torpedo, yet. That's impossible even for the computer."

It was now Luke's turn to shake his head in disbelief. "But it's not impossible. I used to bulls-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

"It is for one without access to the Force, young Luke," Obi-Wan argued. "That was your innate connection to the Force that allowed you hit those awful vermin on the mark."

"He's right, son," Anakin confirmed. "I don't think a non-Jedi would find this quest 'not impossible.'"

"But don't lose hope, Wedge," James added. "The Empire underestimates our resolve."

"I hope your right, James," Wedge said. "By the Force, I hope you're right."

Mace nodded. "Man your ships, and may the Force be with us all."

James and the rest of the Rebel pilots exited the conference room. Mace was right; this battle would certainly not be easy. Like Wedge said, it could be the death of the Alliance. But hopefully, with the Force as their ally, the Jedi forces of the noble Alliance to Restore the Republic could repel the Sith enemy within the evil Galactic Empire.


	50. Part XLIX: Battle of Yavin: Death Star

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 BBY

As James was preparing for the upcoming battle, he realized to his dismay that Han and Chewbacca would not be going up there with him. Luke had realized this first, and the Marauder walked up in time to overhear a heated argument between Luke and the Corellian.

"I could use you," Han was saying.

"Why don't you take a look around and see something besides yourself for a change?" Luke demanded. "You know what's going to happen here, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot. But you're turning you back on them."

Han shrugged. "What good's a reward if you're not around to spend it? Attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage - more like suicide."

"Yeah," Luke snapped. "Take care of yourself, Han. But I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

Luke started to turn away, but Han called after him, "Hey, Luke! May the Force be with you."

As Luke walked off, James saw Chewbacca glare at the Corellian. "What are you staring at, gruesome?" Han demanded. "I know what I'm doing. Get back to work! We're gettin' out of here."

James thought about talking with Han, but he didn't think that it would change anything. He turned and he followed Luke away from Han and Chewbacca. The Marauder headed to join up with his mates in Gold Squadron, pondering the fate of Han Solo. He had to follow his own path, one no one could choose for him.

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

Harry watched as Luke Skywalker entered the hangar with the former Senator from Alderaan. They both seemed preoccupied on something other than the battle ahead. This was confirmed when he heard Organa's words.

"Han Solo's priorities are different from ours," she said. "I wish it were otherwise, but I can't find it in my heart to condemn him."

Skywalker nodded. "I think I'll talk with Ben, Leia."

Organa turned and left, and Anakin's son turned to look for the old General. Harry grinned, when another man arrived before he could do anything.

"Luke!" The stranger, a mustached man with dark hair, grinned, and pulled Skywalker into a hug. "I don't believe it! How'd you get here? Are you going out with us?"

Skywalker looked ecstatic. "Biggs! Of course I'll be up there with you." His smile faded slightly. "I haven't got a choice anymore." The slight depression evaporated as quickly as it had appeared; the boy grinned at Biggs Darklighter, and said, "Listen, have I got stories to tell you . . . "

As the two old friends smiled and laughed, Harry didn't think they noticed the approach of the seasoned veteran, General Rahm Kota (Red Three).

"Skywalker!" Kota barked. He gestured to the X-wing starfighter next to the boy. "You sure you can handle this fighter?"

Darklighter moved at once. "Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the Outer Rim Territories."

Harry thought that he saw Kota smile in return, but that could have been his imagination. In any case, the old General said, "I remember serving alongside your father during the Clone Wars, boy. He was a hell of a goodd pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got even half your father's skill, you'll do a damn sight better than all right."

Skywalker grinned. "Thanks, sir. I'll try."

"From what I know of those Incom skyhoppers," Kota added, "there ain't much difference between an Incom T-sixty-five and an Incom T-sixteen skyhopper."

With that, the old man turned away, and Harry turned to get inside his Eta-2 Jedi starfighters, one of the relics from the Clone Wars. Harry still piloted this old ship even though the Wars were long over.

* * *

><p><span>Red Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Harry's Eta-2 Jedi starfighter, with his astromech R2-T7 (Sev), joined the seven Kuat Systems Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptors and the five Incom Corporation X-wing starfighters that made up Red Squadron.

General Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice sounded through the comlink: "_Red boys, this is Red Leader. Adjust your selectors and check in. Approaching target at one point three . . . _"

"_Red Ten standing by_," Captain Longbottom called in.

"_Red Seven standing by_," followed Cin Drallig.

"_Red Three standing by_," Kota growled.

"_Red Six standing by_," came the voice of Biggs Darklighter.

"_Red Nine here_," Shaak Ti's voice came in.

Harry spoke into the mike: "_Red Two standing by._"

Next he heard Luke Skywalker's voice call in: "_Red Five standing by._"

Once all of the pilots had called in, Obi-Wan said, "_This is it, pilots. Red Four, you're too far out. Close it up, Antilles._"

The young Wedge Antilles executed a slight adjustment and said, "_Sorry, General. My ranger seems to be a few points off. I'll have to go on manual._"

"_Check, Red Four_," Obi-Wan responded. "_Watch yourself. All ships, lock S-foils in attack position._"

The Jedi interceptors and X-wings switched to their respective attack formations. As they approached the spherical battle station, Harry's mouth opened with shock. This was the monstrous station where his father had fought off Darth Vader, the man who's once been his parents' best friend. This was the station that had destroyed Alderaan. This was the station that they were going to destroy tonight. It was the what the galaxy needed - to rid the universe the evil galactic domination of the Sith.

"_We're passing through their outer shields_," Obi-Wan announced. "_Hold tight. Lock down freeze-floating controls and switch your own deflectors on, double front._" Once the pilots did as the Jedi Master instructed, Kenobi continued, "_That's it, we're through. Keep all channels silent until we're on top of them. It doesn't look like they're expecting much resistance._"

"_Do not assume, Master Kenobi,_" Kota barked. "_We can never know . . . with the Sith._"

"_My apologies, General Kota_," Obi-Wan replied.

As they enclosed on the Death Star, Wedge exclaimed, "_Look at the size of that thing!_"

"_Cut the chatter, Red Four_," Cin snapped.

_"Sorry, Red Seven_," Wedge said, and Obi-Wan ordered, "_Accelerate to attack velocity._"

* * *

><p><span>Gold Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

James sat within his Eta-2 _Actis_-class fighter. The fighter was one of the five Jedi interceptors that made up Gold Squadrons. The other fighters consisted of six Y-wing starfighters and one Z-95 Headhunter, the latter flown by the droid I-5YQ.

"_All fighters, call in_," Anakin said immediately.

"_Gold Ten standing by_," Stass announced.

"_Gold Seven_," Albus threw in.

James next heard the deceiving melodious voice of I-5 call in, "_Gold Three standing by._"

The droid was followed by Jinn's voice: "_Gold Six standing by._"

"_Gold Nine standing by_," came the voice of A'Sharad Hett.

James then spoke into the mike: "Gold Two standing by."

The Marauder was followed by Jax, who said, "_Gold Four standing by._"

Once all units had called in, Anakin said seriously, "_This is it, men. Lock S-foils in attack position._"

Almost as soon as the Golds had their fighters in attack mode, James heard Obi-Wan's voice sound over the comlink. "_Gold Leader, this is Red Leader. We're in position; you can go right in. The exhaust shaft is farther to the north. We'll keep them busy down here._"

James could here the grin in Anakin's voice as he responded, "_We're starting for the target shaft now, Obi-Wan. Stand by to take over if anything happens._"

"_I copy, Anakin_," Obi-Wan said. "_We're going to cross their equatorial axis and try to draw their main fire. May the Force be with you._"

Anakin clearly grinned. "_May the Force be with you, Master._"

James smiled, as the battle against the Death Star took place. Davish Krail (Gold Five) would fly in with James to begin the trench run. The Battle of Yavin had begun.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Yavin system - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader, with his new prothetic leg, marched on board the enormous battle station, watching the battle unfold. As he expected, Tarkin had underestimated the Alliance pilots - made up mostly of Jedi interceptors, X-wings, and Y-wings. One conspicuous Z-95 Headhunter was obviously a droid pilot. Vader was not unfamiliar with nonorganic pilots; as Viceroy Pettigrew, he had commanded several of them. But where had the Alliance gotten a droid pilot? The Trade Federation droids were all deactivated, and the ones that survived were sold to the CSA. Who was this strange pilot?

"Lord Vader."

Vader turned to acknowledge the presence of the Imperial tactician, Lieutenent Tanbris, a once formidable TIE fighter pilot. The tactical officer was grounded after an injury a few months ago.

"Lord Vader," Tanbris continued, "we count at least thirty Rebel ships. They are so small and quick the fixed guns cannot follow them accurately. They continuously evade the predictors."

Vader nodded. "Get all TIE crews to their fighters. We'll have to go out after them and destroy them ship by ship."

* * *

><p><span>Red Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Harry soon realized that Wedge was perhaps more right than Luke had been about the dangers of the upcoming battle. Luke had already just barely escaped the arms of Thanatos. And it was getting increasingly difficult to evade the fire from the turbolasers. The Jedi Master suspected that any moment now, they would be sending TIE fighters after the Alliance pilots.

Harry spoke into the comlink, his words at Luke Skywalker. "Luke, let me know when you're off the block."

"_I'm on my way_ now," Luke responded.

"_Watch yourself,_" Obi-Wan put in. "_There's a lot of fire coming from the starboard side of that deflection tower._"

"_I'm on it_," Luke said. "_Don't worry._"

As Luke, Darklighter, and Antilles made runs against the Death Star, Harry discovered that his suspicions were correct; the Empire was preparing to attack them one-on-one. TIE fighters soon came flying after them, led by a strange TIE interceptor that no doubt was piloted by the Lord Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy.

"Enemy fighters coming our way," Harry called over the comlink.

"_My scope's negative_," Luke screamed in response. "_I don't see anything._"

"_Maintain visual scanning,_" Obi-Wan ordered. "_With all this energy flying, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up. Ignore your sensors, and trust in the Force, Luke._"

Harry swallowed, as he saw the TIEs following after pilots. This was indeed not going to be easy. This was going be the damn sight worse than just not easy. The Jedi Master hoped that the Force was on their side.

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

Lily stood in the Yavinian war room, alongside Sirius, Leia, Padme, and Jan Dodonna. She was worrying for the lives of her husband, her son, her grandson, and every other goddamn pilot that flew out there against the forces of Lord Darth Vader and the Sith. The Senators and Generals among the Yavin Base stood with tense expressions, listening to the communications.

"_Biggs!_" Luke Skywalker screamed. "_You've picked one up. On your tail . . . watch it!_"

"_I can't see it. Where is he? I can't see it. . . . He's on me tight. I can't shake him._"

"_Hang on, Biggs. I'm coming in._"

Lily and the others waited anxiously, until with relief she heard Luke's voice call out, "_Got him!_"

Before they could relax however, they heard Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice call out to Red Seven, whom Lily identified as General Cin Drallig. "_Red Seven, watch out, you've got one on your tail._"

The seasoned veteran of the Clone Wars didn't seem to be able to shake the TIE fighter. This was difficult even with the Force as his ally. Within seconds, she heard General Drallig cry, "_I'm hit, I'm hit!_", and the master swordsman became the first Alliance pilot to fall in the climatic Battle of Yavin - and by the end of the battle, he would not be the last.

* * *

><p><span>Gold Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

James watched with distress, as he saw more pilots fall besides Cin Drallig. Already, they'd lost three Reds - Cin Drallig (Red Seven), General Kota (Red Three), and Ferus Olin (Red Eleven). On the Golds' side, two pilots had fallen: Jek Porkins (Gold Eight) and Stass Allie (Gold Ten). And on the final squadron, Blue, five pilots had been taken by Imperial forces: Shira Brie (Blue Five), Lorcan Scamander (Blue Ten), Lysander Scamander (Blue Eleven), Thurlow Harris (Blue Four), and John D. Branon (Blue Three). The thirty-six Alliance pilots had been reduced to a mere twenty-six.

Anakin spoke into the comlink. "_Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run. The exhaust port is located and marked. No flak, no enemy fighters up here - yet. Looks like we'll get at least one smooth run at it._"

"_I copy, Gold Leader_," Obi-Wan replied. "_We'll try to keep them busy down here._"

As James and Anakin led their squadron toward the Death Star's trench, the prophesized Jedi said, "_This is it, men. Remember, when you think you're close, go in closer before you drop that rock. Switch all power to front deflector screens - never mind what they throw at you from the side. We can't worry about that now._"

As soon as they moved to attack the station, the Death Star began firing back. Glancing at the turbolaser, James grinned and joked, "A little aggressive, aren't they?"

"_No doubt_," Anakin replied. "_How many guns do you think, I-Five?_"

The protocol droid immediately responded. "_I would estimate approximately twenty emplacements, General Skywalker - some on the surface and some on the towers._"

Anakin grunted. "_Switch to targeting computers._"

Jinn, who flew as Gold Six, grinned. "_Gold Two, computer locked in and I'm getting a signal._"

As James and Jinn flew into the Death Star trench, James frowned. Something was not right. It was too quiet. Jinn realized this same thing; the kid muttered, "_What's this? They've stopped. Why?_"

"_I don't like it_," Anakin growled. "_Vader's up to something, no doubt._"

James, the veteran among the Golds, said calmly, "Stabilize your rear deflectors now. Watch for enemy fighters."

"_You pinned it, Prongs_," Anakin smiled. "_Here they come. Three marks at two-ten._"

Jinn seemed uncomfortable, as the TIE fighters approached. "_We're sitting ducks out here,_" he muttered.

"Relax, Gold Six," James replied. "We'll have to ride through it. We can't defend ourselves and go for the target at the same time." He removed his wand from his belt, and muttered, "_Protego Totalum!_"

The Shield Charm surrounded his Jedi interceptor. With the magical force field, no technological weapon could make it through. In fact, in most cases, magic caused technology to go haywire. James hoped the same process would work out in this battle. Using the Force, he spoke in the minds of Harry and Albus, who were trained in the magical arts as well as the Jedi arts: _Use Shield Charms to protect your fighters. Pass the message along to Lily's commandos from Earth. It should protect us against Vader's forces._

Through the Force, James realized that Harry and Albus had gotten his message. He wished with all his heart that he could use the same technique for the Muggle pilots, but that was not possible. He only hoped that they could make it out of this.

Unfortunately, wishing did not provide results. TIE forces, led no doubt by Lord Vader, moved up against the Alliance forced. As James tried to advise the young man, Vader's TIE fired on Jinn Kenobi and destroyed him. Within seconds, the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

Watching the death of the young farm boy, Jax Pavan began to panic. "We're trapped down here. No way to maneuver - trench walls are too close. We've got to loosen it up somehow. Got - "

"Stay on target, Jax," I-5 advised, his voice as calm as any droid. "Stay on target."

Jax tried to follow his friend's advice, but Vader's TIEs were on his tail. James was beginning to lose his sense of calm, when he heard Jax's voice cry out, "It's no good. I'm hit. I'm hit . . . !"

Within seconds, Jax Pavan followed Jinn Kenobi into the Netherworld of the Force. James, Anakin, and I-5 pulled out from the station, followed closely by Vader's TIEs.

"Gold Two to Red Leader," James reported to Obi-Wan. "Aborting run under heavy fire. TIE fighters dropped on us out of nowhere. I can't - wait - "

He swiftly fired, destroying a TIE fighter that had been on Anakin's tail. Fortunately, James's Shield Charm was effective. Unfortunately, the terminated TIE pilot wasn't Vader.

"_Thanks, James,_" the Chosen One said.

"No problem, Gold Leader," James responded.

"_Are you all right, Golds?_" Obi-Wan demanded.

I-5's calm voice, sounding saddened by his best friend's son's death, replied, "Lost Jinn, lost Jax. They dropped in behind us, and we couldn't maneuver in the trench in the trench. I apologize, General Kenobi. Your former Padawan's starboard engine is damaged, and I - "

It was the last message the droid ever spoke; within seconds, Vader fired on the Headhunter, and I-5YQ exploded into oblivion. It was sadder, James thought, since he knew that nothing else lay ahead for a destroyed droid. He hoped that maybe after the battle, the Alliance could recover I-5, and repair him.

"Anakin," James said urgently, "return to Yavin Base. It solves nothing if you die right here. I'll try and hold off the Imps."

"_I copy, Gold Leader_," Anakin said, calling out James's new call sign. As the Hero with No Fear returned to Yavin IV, the remains of Gold Squadron - James, Albus, A'Sharad Hett, Marion, and Hermione Granger - and the remains of Blue Squadron - Nick Rostu, Quinlan Vos, Kyle Katarn, and the Weasley siblings - flew off to lead the TIEs away from the battle. Fortunately, several Imperial fighters followed them. Unfortunately, Vader was not among them.

* * *

><p><span>Red Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Harry stared with grief as he listened to what had happened. The Empire had just torn Anakin Skywalker's fearless Gold Squadron in two. Even Anakin himself had been forced to retreat. His father may have led some of the TIEs away from the battle, but that was a small comfort. There were still several legions of Darth Vader's Black Squadron, including the Dark Lord himself. The Reds had been reduced to a mere eight pilots, with recent termination of Captain Neville Longbottom.

Finally, the hardened Coruscanti accent of Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke up, with grim sadness due to his son's demise, "_Red boys, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one. All wings report in._"

"Red Leader," Harry spoke up, "this is Red Two. I copy."

"_Red Four here_," Wedge acknowledged. "_Coming toward you, Red Leader._"

"_This Red Five,_" came Luke's voice. "_I have a problem here. Be right with you._"

The young Padawan was trying to maneuver around several TIE fighters. Biggs Darklighter called into the comlink, "_I see you, Luke. Stay with it._"

Luke was obviously in trouble, as he muttered, "_Blast it, Biggs, where are you?_"

Before long, Darklighter had spared Luke from execution. Every fighter was knocked off his tail. Then Harry heard Mace Windu's voice over the comlink. The Jedi Grand Master was contacting Obi-Wan. "_Red Leader, this is Base One. Double-check your own attack prior to commencement. Have your wingmen hold back and cover for you. Keep half your group out of range to make the next run._"

"_Copy, Master Windu_," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Windu out_," the Korun Jedi concluded.

Obi-Wan contacted Generals Shaak Ti and Kam Solusar and Lieutenent Scorpius Malfoy. "_Red Nine, Red Twelve, Red Eight, join with me._"

The two Jedi Masters and the young commando followed Kenobi's tail, all three headed for the trench. Then Obi-Wan turned to the others. "_Red Five, this is Red Leader. Luke, take Reds Two, Four, and Six with you. Hold up here out of their fire and wait for my signal to start your own run._"

"_Copy, Red Leader,_" Luke answered. "_May the Force be with you. Harry, Biggs, Wedge - let's close it up._" Harry, Luke, Wedge, and Biggs waited above, as Obi-Wan led Ti, Solusar, and Malfoy into the trench of the Death Star.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star trench - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Lieutenent Scorpius Malfoy, the youngest of Kenobi's group, followed the three older Generals - Kenobi, Ti, and Solusar - for their mission to destroy the monstrous station Malfoy had helped uncover.

"_Red Eight, Red Twelve,_" came Kenobi's cultured voice, "_stay back until we spot those fighters, then cover me. Red Nine - with me!_"

Scorpius and General Solusar waited behind, as Generals Kenobi and Ti entered the Death Star trench. As they entered, Kenobi and Ti seemed to be alone inside the trench.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,_" General Kenobi muttered.

"_We should be able to pick up the target by now,_" Ti added. "_But the sensors are off. Is this the right trench?_"

"_I wouldn't think that the Death Star would have another trench, Red Nine,_" Kenobi responded.

Then a legion of TIE fighters attacked, and Lieutenent Malfoy watched as the Togruta Jedi Master was blasted into oblivion, destroyed by the forces of Black Squadron. Watching his wingman's destruction, Kenobi commented, "_It's not going to be easy with that tower up there._" He aimed his words at Scorpius and Solusar next. "_Stay by to close up a little when I tell you._"

Abruptly, the TIEs quit their pursuit, and Scorpius heard Kenobi's voice over the comm: "_This is it. Keep your eyes open for those fighters._"

"All short- and long-range scopes are blank," Scorpius reported. "Too much interference here. Red Five," he added to the younger Skywalker, "can you see them from where you are?"

Luke started to say, "_No sign of - _" Then he stopped, and shouted, "_Wait! There they are. Coming in point three five._"

Scorpius turned and he saw where Skywalker was indicating. "I see them."

"_I'm almost in range_," came Kenobi's voice. "_Targets ready . . . coming up. Just hold off me for a few seconds - keep them busy._"

The strange TIE interceptor leader advanced on Scorpius and Solusar himself. The Lieutenent had already performed a powerful Shield Charm to shield himself from attack, and he began firing on the TIEs, successfully wiping out one of the lead TIE's wingmen. With his superior shields, he worked to defend Solusar's fighter - at least to give Kenobi enough time to destroy the station.

"I can't hold them long," Scorpius said. "You'd better fire while you can, General Kenobi - we're closing on you."

Kenobi didn't answer, too absorbed in his work. "_We're almost home. Steady, steady . . . Almost there, almost there . . . _"

Scorpius saw a flash of light that could only be magic; his Shield Charm began to falter, and is it did the TIE hit his X-wing. The fighter knocked backwards hitting Kenobi's fighter before it blew up. Scorpius Malfoy screamed as all vision went black.

* * *

><p><span>Red Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Harry wanted to scream as he saw Obi-Wan's interceptor resurface from the trench, his starboard engine badly damaged. Lieutenent Malfoy's X-wing had destroyed at the wrong place and the wrong time. The explosion destroyed Obi-Wan's engine, while sabotaging his attempt to destroy the mighty Death Star. Unfortunately, of the original four, only Obi-Wan and Kam remained alive.

"_Red Five, this is Red Leader. Move into position, Luke. Start you attack run - stay low and wait until you're right on top of it. It's not going to be easy. Red Twelve and I must return to Yavin Base._"

"_General,_" Kam started to say.

"_Kam,_" Obi-Wan said sternly, "_you cannot continue on like this. Follow me._"

"_Yes, Master Kenobi._"

Harry watched with relief as Obi-Wan and Kam returned the fourth moon of Yavin. The Blacks looked about to make a pursuit of the fighters, but seemed to make them pull back. The TIE fighters turned their attention to Harry, Luke, Wedge, and Biggs.

* * *

><p><span>Black Squadron - over Yavin - 0 BBY<span>

Darth Vader watched as the lead Jedi interceptor led an X-wing starfighter back to the base on the jungle moon. The Dark Lord considered going after the two Jedi, but decided against it. Any fighters who returned to the base on the fourth moon would eventually be destroyed by the Death Star. What mattered at the moment was chasing the four starfighters who could possibly destroy the station. The one Jedi interceptor among the three X-wing starfighters told Vader that one of the pilots was a Jedi Knight. With the Force as his ally, this man could very likely wipe this station from existence - regardless of what Tarkin and Motti said.

He ordered his wingman DS-61-3, nicknamed Backstabber, to ignore the fighters, and to pursue the last few Rebel pilots. They would be destroyed in no time. The Battle of Yavin would be remembered as greatest Imperial victory in Galactic history. This would be the end of the Galactic Civil War, and the final destruction of the petty Alliance to Restore the Republic.


	51. Part L: 0 ABY: Garm Bel Iblis

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Alan Dean Foster, Bill Slavicsek, or Eric S. Trautmann**

Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0 ABY

With the destruction of the Death Star, James led Gold and Blue Squadrons back to Yavin Base. He was pleased to note as he headed for the jungle moon that the _Millennium Falcon _was among the pilots escaping from the explosion - Han and Chewbacca had returned! James was right about them, after all. He was displeased to realize that while most of Black Squadron had been annihilated, Darth Vader was still alive.

Unfortunately, by the end of the battle, the Alliance forces had been greatly reduced. Red Squadron had gone from twelve to a mere five pilots (Harry, Obi-Wan, Luke, Wedge, and Kam Solusar). James's own Gold Squadron had gone down to four pilots - James, Anakin, Albus, and Marion. And all that remained of Blue Squadron were three pilots: Nick Rostu, Quinlan Vos, and Ginevra Weasley. The original thirty-six pilots went all the way down to only fourteen pilots, including Han and Chewbacca.

James, Luke, and Nick led their respective squadrons back to Yavin IV, followed by the _Falcon_. When the starfighters had all landed in the moon's hangar inside the Massassi Temple. Every Rebel currently in the base, organic or droid, was gathered in the hangar, clearly ecstatic. As James, Harry, and Albus leaped out of their fighters, Lily and Sirius ran over to them and hugged them. Then the Intelligence agent turned over to Marion and he kissed her. James pulled Lily over to him and they kissed as well.

"I can't believe we did it!" Lily yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Without your leading the TIEs away, Prongs," Wedge grinned, "we never could have managed it."

James looked around, seeing pilots celebrating. But it was also filled with a grim sadness, due to the demise of several great pilots - Jinn Kenobi, Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins . . .

The mood was lightened as the ramp of the YT-1300 light freighter opened, and Han and Chewbacca stepped out. James ran over to his old friends, Luke, Leia, and Lily at his side.

"Great going, kid!" James grinned, looking at his old friend.

"I knew you'd come back," Luke added. "I just knew it! I would've been nothing but dust if you hadn't sailed in like that, Han!"

James had heard what had happened. While he and Nick were leading the TIEs away from the four fighters, Vader led a few fighters after Harry, Luke, Wedge, and Biggs. By the end, Harry was engaged in a battle with Vader's wingman, both trying to avoid each other's fire. Biggs had been shot down by Vader's TIE, and Wedge had been forced to retreat. Then Han rode in and killed Vader's wingman, saving Harry. He then fired on Vader, causing the Dark Lord to ricochet out into space. Then Luke, hearing the voice of Siri Tachi, fired on the Death Star and destroyed it.

"That was brilliant, Han," James told him. "Against a Dark Lord of the Sith, no doubt!"

Han smiled with his usual arrogance. "Well, I couldn't very well let a flying farm boy go up against that station all by himself. Besides, I was beginning to realize what could happen, and I felt terrible about it, Luke - leave you to maybe take all the credit and get all the reward."

James and Lily chuckled with their younger friends, and Leia ran over and hugged Han, shouting, "I knew there was more to you than money!"

And as they laughed, the Rebels stared with stunned silence as R2-D2 was pulled from his socket in Luke's X-wing. The blue-and-white astrodroid had for years served alongside Anakin, but for this battle he worked with a new R5 unit, R5-N8 (Nate). Of the surviving Red astrodroids (Obi-Wan's R4-G9, Wedge's R3-G2, Harry's R2-T7/Sev, and Kam's R1-S9/Sign) were relatively unscathed, but the Skywalkers' astromech had been damaged.

Anakin and Amidala, who had worked with R2-D2 for over thirty years, paled considerably upon seeing the droid. But their reaction was nothing compared to C-3PO's.

"Oh, my! Artoo? Can you hear me? Say something!" Glancing at the engineers, he said, "You _can _repair him, can't you?"

"We'll do our best," Walex Blissex responded. "He's taken a terrible beating."

"You must repair him!" C-3PO turned towards his creator. "Master Anakin! If any of my circuits or modules will help, I'll gladly donate them!"

Anakin grinned. "Don't worry, Threepio. He'll be all right."

"Oh, and . . . General Skywalker," Blissex added, "your droid pilot . . . "

"I-Five was sentient," Anakin said. "Don't talk about him as if he were another droid."

Blissex nodded. "Well, we're afraid that his parts will not be recovered. In the destruction of the battle station, it would be near impossible. I-5YQ is pretty well dead."

Anakin exchanged sad looks with James, Albus, and Marion; they had hoped that, being a droid, they could have saved I-5's life. But they were wrong, and deep down, James thought that it was for the best. I-5 had already lost Lorn Pavan, and had to live for a further thirty-two years after, the pain still fresh; he would not want to live after his friend's son, Jax, was killed.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, James, Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Nick were called for a ceremony at the Massassi Temple. The five pilots were rewarded for their victory at the Battle of Yavin - James and Nick for their leading the TIEs away from the pilots, Han and Chewbacca for their rescue of Luke and Harry, and Luke for the destruction of the Death Star. By the end of the ceremony, Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amidala, James, Lily, Nick, Harry, and Wedge were among those recognized for their victories. In later texts, the fourteen Rebels would be named the "Heroes of Yavin."<p>

Following the ceremony, several beings were discovered aboard an Imperial shuttle that had escaped from the Death Star just before its destruction: former Imperial surgeon Dr. Kornell "Uli" Divini, former Imperial TIE pilot Villian Dance, librarian Atour Riten, former Imperial slave Teela Kaarz, former Imperial prisoner Celot Ratua Dil, and onetime Imperial cantina owner Memah Roothes, Ratua's significant other. Kaarz had unwillingly helped design the Death Star, and Ratua was a prisoner on Despayre who managed to sneak aboard the Death Star before the prison planet's destruction. The others had been loyal Imperials. Every single one had grown to resent the Emperor's draconian procedures. They had been joined with Imperial bouncer Rodo and Imperial Marine soldier Nova Stihl, who had led the stormtroopers against Han and Luke during the rescue of Leia, but Rodo and Stihl had been forced to sacrifice themselves in order to give their fellow defectors a chance to escape. Now that Divini, Dance, Riten, Kaarz, Ratua, and Roothes had landed on Yavin IV, they planned to jump ship and join the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

James thought this defection was brilliant. Uli Divini, who had once served with the Old Republic's mobile surgical unit during the Clone Wars, gave the Alliance a much-needed medic. Villian Dance gave the Alliance a good pilot, while his girlfriend Teela Kaarz would be grand in the design of new Alliance forces, such as Gial Ackbar's ambitious B-wing project. They accepted them with open arms.

Luckily for the Alliance, with the destruction of the Death Star, it would take the Empire several weeks to gather their forces to bring them down on Yavin IV. This gave Mace, Jan, and Lily plenty of time to organize an evacuation of the jungle moon. Besides being the first major Alliance victory in history, the Battle of Yavin also transformed the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Before Yavin, the so-called Rebel Alliance had been just a resistance movement, no matter how organized it was. After the Battle of Yavin, however, the Alliance had become a separate government from the Empire. James suspected that the Alliance was on its way to victory against the Galactic Empire. They were at the same stage the Confederacy was at the start of the Clone Wars. If it were not for Palpatine's deception, the Confederacy may have destroyed the Old Republic, eradicating its corruption. James was convinced that the Alliance was about to do the same thing to the Empire.

However, not every post-Yavin event was good. Many loyal Imperial citizens were angry with the Death Star's destruction, and wanted the blood of Luke Skywalker, who had gained fame due to the Battle of Yavin. A new being joined the Alliance, a man named Tobin Elad. In his time with the Alliance, Elad made several attempts on Luke's life. Fortunately, James uncovered Elad's secret. With a quick slash of his lightsaber, the Imperial assassin was disarmed. Tobin Elad's real name was X-7, and he was one of several assassins working for Commander Rezi Soresh. In the end, he was shot and killed by Lily, saving the lives of both Luke and James. In the end, at Belazura, Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca joined forces with a Force-sensitive mercenary named Lune Divinian. At the end of the battle, Divinian died in a flight to against the Empire, Jedi Master Jurokk died to prevent Darth Vader from capturing Luke, and Commander Soresh died before he could continue his Imperial project to create zombie assassins.

Following Darth Maul, a second threat to Luke's Skywalker's life rose from the ashes. Former X-wing pilot of Blue Squadron, Jedi Padawan Shira Brie, resurfaced to fight alongside the Alliance. James was thrilled to learn that she had survived the Battle of Yavin - until he discovered the truth of the fact that the Jedi apprentice had fallen to the dark side. Brie was now serving Darth Vader as a Sith assassin. When Brie's true identity was discovered, Luke shot her out of the sky and she was left for dead. However, James received information that the Sith acolyte had been rescued by Vader. She now was among Emperor Palpatine's Hands.

On that happy note, Gial Ackbar's project bore fruit. Within days, the B-wing starfighter became a part of the Alliance fleet. This would easily benefit the Alliance's war against the Empire. In their first action, Alliance B-wing pilots raided Fara's Belt, not knowing that the Empire had broken their codes. But the information Imperial Intelligence had learned reminded James of what he'd heard about the United States's part in the Battle of Midway on Earth, about seventy years ago - the Empire knew that the Alliance was planning a major raid, but they were not sure that Fara's Belt was their target.

James had high hopes that Han and Chewbacca would finally make the decision to allign themselves with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Already, the debt to Jabba Desilijic Tiure was not decreasing. The reward money that Han had received had been taken by pirates, leaving the Corellian with no way to pay off the Hutt. In need of help, Han and Chewbacca enlisted James's help to return to their days as smugglers. A strange man named Eanjer had asked Han to steal a Black Sun official's wealth from a very well-secured vault. The target would be the estate of Villachor, a local Black Sun Vigo on Wukkar. The stranger needed to get back the money Villachor stole from his father. Eanjer lacked the skill to do the job himself, so he asked Han to assemble a team.

James knew that what Eanjer was asking of them was dangerous, but he most definitely wasn't going to let his friends pull it off on his own. Besides James and Chewbacca, Han called on Alliance Intelligence agent Winter from Alderaan, demolitions expert Kell Tainer, Rachelle Ree, Dozer Creed, thieves Bink and Tavia Kitik, and Balosar pickpocket Zerba Cher'dak. Even Lando returned to join Han, despite his anger towards Han and James. The gambler set his grudge aside, desperate for money. Unfortunately, this quest did not improve relations with James and Han, and Lando. When the heist came to a close, Lando disappeared, still angry at both of them.

* * *

><p>Following the Battle of Yavin, Red, Gold, and Blue Squadrons formed an entirely new fighter group - Rogue Squadron. The leader of the Rogues would General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Flying as Rogue Two, Luke was Obi-Wan's second-in-command. The unit was mostly composed of the twelve survivors from Yavin: Obi-Wan, Luke, Anakin, Wedge, James, Harry, Ginny, Kam, Albus, Marion, Nick, and Quinlan Vos, but other pilots also sometimes flew for the Rogues - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Lily, Sirius, Ten Numb, Winter, Wes Janson, et cetera. Hobbie and Janson had been sick at the time of the Battle of Yavin, and the former, Hobbie, turned cynical, after he realized that his friend, Biggs Darklighter, had died. Both pilots felt survivor's guilt for not having been there with the other pilots at Yavin.<p>

Around the time of the formation of Rogue Squadron, several new young pilots joined the Alliance, encouraged by the outrageous Destruction of Alderaan. Alderaanian TIE fighter pilot, Lieutenent Tycho Celchu, defected from the Empire and joined Rogue Squadron. Several of Lily's commandos came to join Rogue Squadron. Among them was Rose Weasley, a young woman whose parents were killed in the Battle of Yavin. She and her brother Hugo were commandos for Lily, but where Rose became a Rogue, Hugo joined the Intelligence organization of General Airen Cracken. What pleased James was that while Harry began dating Ginny Weasley, Albus formed a romantic relationship with his father's girlfriend's niece Rose. Besides Tycho and Rose, many from the Jedi Remnant became Rogues - such as Jedi Knights Whie Malreaux, Zett Jukassa, and Bultar Swan.

The formation of Rogue Squadron wasn't the only good thing that had occurred following the Battle of Yavin. On the planet Ithor, Momaw Nadon, an Ithorian exile James had met on Tatooine, fought off the Imperial occupation of his home planet. For now, Ithor was a world free of Imperial control. During this same time, Emperor Palpatine recognized the Belsavis Ministry as a legitimate planetary government. Not because he wanted to, James knew, but Palpatine wanted to take advantage of the new social changes on the Outer Rim planet. An Imperial Governor had been appointed to oversee the Emperor's operations on Belsavis. The Governor, Vikar Flint, formed a cordial relationship with Belsavis's Minister Percival Ignatius Weasley. Neither Governor Flint nor Minister Weasley were supportive of each other in the slightest, and James suspected that Flint was placed to keep a watch on Weasley, due to the Minister's pro-Alliance leanings. The Emperor had tried to do the same thing to Mon Mothma on Chandrilla years earlier.

Less and less of potential Rebels were coming from Belsavis now. Upon Governor Flint's appointment, the planet Belsavis was about as blockaded as Yavin IV had become in recent days. The idealistic Minister Weasley was forced to feign loyalty to the Empire, or else have himself placed by an Imperial puppet. James knew that it was Flint who held the real power on Belsavis, and feared what would happen if the Minister was captured or executed. The Alliance may have won at Yavin, but they couldn't afford to lose the support of another system. Already, they'd lost the support of Corellia. The Emperor was slowly transforming the planet from its democratic ways. The old Diktat died and was replaced by a tyrannical Diktat. The new Senator of Corellia was, also, unsupportive of the Alliance's cause. Besides Corellian pilots, like Han or Wedge, Corellia was gone. But unlike Alderaan, they were still getting something from Corellia - pilots.

* * *

><p>Although several Rebels believed that both Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis had died, Lily knew that they were only half right. Bail was dead, yes, but Bel Iblis had survived the pre-Yavin assassination attempt. However, with Bail no longer around to serve as the mediator between Mothma and he, Bel Iblis's relationship with the Alliance's Chief of State had decayed considerably. Following Bail's death, Bel Iblis began to feel that Mothma was growing power-hungry. The Senator from Corellia believed that should Palpatine be overthrown, Mon Mothma would then declare herself Empress. With that thought in mind, the Corellian's opinion of Mothma began to decrease. Lily, Leia, and Padme Amidala tried to take Bail as the mediator between the two Founders, but it was to no avail.<p>

It was Lily and Padme who witnessed the final argument between Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. The Chief of State planned an attack Milvayne, and sought the advice of military advisors such as Lily and Bel Iblis. The Corellian believed that Mothma's Intelligence was considerably flawed, upon discovering that the planet was a fully fortified Imperial Ubiqtorate base.

"Do you understand me?" Bel Iblis snapped. "I will not send my troops on a suicide attack. And I do not recognize your authority to order them to. I did not vote to place you in charge of the Alliance, and if Bail, Padme, and Lily did - " He glanced at Lily and Padme as he said this. " - then they were gravely mistaken."

Lily and Padme glanced from Bel Iblis to Mothma, neither one willingly to speak up. Lily had sensed the tension between Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma ever since the signing of the Treaty of Corellia; this was bound to happen one day, but she worried what this argument would do to the Alliance.

The Chief of State glared at Bel Iblis coldly, a look Lily had rarely seen on her friend's face. "Senator Bel Iblis," she warned, "I sincerely hope that was not an ultimatum."

Bel Iblis straightened his body, showing off his full impressive height, in an attempt to intimidate the Chief of State. "Yes," he barked, "I guess it is. The attack plan is fundamentally flawed, and you just don't have the expertise to know it."

Mon Mothma flared her nostrils, and when she spoke, her words were like ice. "I will not have ultimatums put to me, Senator," she informed him. She gestured to the door, and added the chilling words: "The Rebel Alliance will no longer require your services."

Lily and Padme watched with grim silence as the alliance of Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis came apart. The Corellian fled to the Force knows where, with a legion of revolutionaries loyal to him. The former Senator from Alderaan didn't know what to think. One of the Alliance's best General's was gone, and the Galactic Civil War was about to take a nasty dark turn. Lily had a bad feeling about this.


	52. Part LI: 0 to 0,5 ABY: Vader's Plot

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Timothy Zahn**

Yavin system - 0 ABY

Luckily for the Alliance, not long after Garm Bel Iblis departed from the Alliance to Restore the Republic, a former Imperial commando, General Crix Madine, defected from the Empire. Sirius recalled Crix from his service during the days of the Old Republic. During the Clone Wars, Sirius had been good friends with Crix, Carlist Rieekan, and Airen Cracken. While Carlist and Airen had joined Sirius at the meeting on Corellia that had founded the Alliance, Crix continued to serve the Emperor for many years, transforming himself into a ruthless Imperial General. Finally, the General grew fed up with the operations he had been forced to undertake.

Following the Battle of Yavin, Crix left the Empire, leaving his fiancee out of it. Within weeks, the former Imperial had become one of the Alliance's best Generals. In one of his first acts for the Alliance, Crix and Sirius led the Alliance raid against an Imperial facility in the Mantooine system. With a total eighty-five casualties, Operation Cobolt proved to be a major Alliance victory. The Imperial facility was crushed. But if the Alliance did not evacuate Yavin IV soon, they'd be crushed. Sirius began to notice the blockade that the Imperials had mounted over Yavin IV. He knew that one day the Blockade of Yavin would transform into a full-fledged invasion of the Yavin system.

Regardless of the ominous presence of the Imperial blockade, Operation Cobolt soon led to the Alliance victory in the Generis system, led by Admiral Gial Ackbar. The Battle of Generis led to the destruction of the entire Oplovis Sector Fleet and the death of Imperial Fleet Admiral Tzenikens. This was a brilliant attack, but it was not the destruction of the Galactic Empire. Eventually, Sirius's worst fears were confirmed, the Empire invaded Yavin IV - in vengeance for the destruction of the Death Star. Obi-Wan led Rogue Squadron in the defense of the Yavin Base, the death of his wife and son strengthening his resolve to annihilate the Empire and the Sith. In the end of the battle, the Empire was temporarily stalled, and the Rogues saved the lives of Generals Mace Windu and Jan Dodonna, as well as Captain Bren Derlin.

Following the Third Battle of Yavin IV, Alliance Intelligence received information that Darth Vader had reported to Emperor Palpatine critical details of the Alliance. Former Imperial TIE pilot Tycho Celchu of Alderaan planned to defect to the Alliance at Dantooine. Obi-Wan led Rogue Squadron to Dantooine to rescue Lieutenent Celchu. The mission to Dantooine, unlike the Battle of Yavin IV, was a victory for the Alliance. Tycho Celchu successfully defected to the Alliance, and told the Alliance of the Empeor's eventual plan to kill scientists on the planet Ralltiir. Palpatine did not believe the Alliance could save the scientists due to the blockade over Ralltiir. In the end, the scientists were rescued, but the Ralltiir capital was destroyed and former Alliance pilot Sarkli defected to the Empire.

As the Blockade of Yavin continued, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa traveled to Jarnollen to look for a potential new base for the Alliance, but the Empire had already claimed the territory. The Skywalker twins were trapped on the blockaded Jarnollen. Their parents, Anakin and Senator Amidala, opted for a rescue attempt, but General Windu refused to send a rescue group to break the blockade. Both Mace and Jan were agreed on this matter. With no other options, Anakin and Amidala met up with James's friend Han Solo to rescue Skywalker and Organa in Solo's personal freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_. Once Anakin, Amidala, and Solo succeeded in the rescue, they landed on Ord Mantell in order to repair the _Falcon_. Unfortunately, Solo's came back to haunt him. Two bounty hunters, Skorr and Gribbet, recognized the Corellian, and they attacked Solo and the Skywalkers. Eventually, Chewbacca and James arrived and rescued the five of them from the bounty hunters. The worst thing about this mission, Sirius thought, was that altercation on Ord Mantell was starting to make him rethink his decision to stay with the Alliance.

Fortunately for the Alliance, Imperial Admiral Amise Griff was growing tired of Darth Vader's unique position within the naval hierarchy. Griff led several Imperial naval officers in an attempt to humiliate the Sith Lord. They leaked information of the construction of a new Imperial weapon at Fondor. They hoped to lead members of the Jedi Remnant into a trap. Despite this, the Jedi thought that it was essential to steal the plans for this new weapon. A team of Jedi, led by General Anakin Skywalker, traveled to Fondor to steal the plans. They consisted of Obi-Wan Kenobi, James Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Potter, Luke Skywalker, and Obi-Wan's new Padawan learner Leia Organa. In the end, the Jedi successfully retrieved the plans, and learned that the new weapon was Darth Vader's personal flagship. Fondor Shipyards had developed a new _Executer_-class Star Dreadnaught with three in the making - _Executer_, _Executer II_, and _Night Hammer_. The first, _Executer_, would serve as Vader's flagship. Unfortunately, the mission to Fondor let Vader and Palpatine know the Death Star had been destroyed by a Jedi Padawan. Vader considered capturing Luke Skywalker and his father to be the most important mission in the Empire.

Following the Mission to Fondor, however, the Alliance failed to stop the construction of the _Executer_; Sirius next heard that Vader was now in command of a Star Dreadnaught that had been nicknamed Super Star Destroyer, or SSD. Besides SSD _Executer_, the ISD _Accuser _had also been responsible for bad news to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Imperial Captain Firmus Piett and Imperial Colonel Maximillian Veers led an attack on Kabal, which ended in an Imperial victory. However, before long, the Alliance, too, was victorious. At the end of the Battle of Akuria II, Skywalker and Organa managed to convince Colonel Odan to formally join the Alliance, and Akuria II became an Alliance world. Unfortunately, Mace and Jan still found it to dangerous to the Alliance to mount a counterstrike against the Imperial occupation on Belsavis. Being a colony world of Sirius's homeworld, the Marauder worried about the Ministry of Magic located on the planet.

* * *

><p><span>Yavin system - 0 ABY<span>

James was pleased to discover that the Alliance might finally manage to break through the Imperial blockade over Yavin. In a skirmish within the wreckage of the Death Star, Rogue Squadron pilots Shara and X2 fought off Imperial forces for tactical intelligence that would provide the codes to break the blockade. The Alliance pilots safely returned the codes to Yavin IV. With these codes, James had high hopes that the Alliance would be able to evacuate from the Yavin system, and settle on a new base.

Shortly after the Skirmish above Yavin IV, Alliance agents Sirius Black and Cryle Cavv were sent to Corulag to extract a deep-cover Alliance agent, Rivoche Tarkin before her cover is blown. Unfortunately, Cracken's men arrived in the middle of Tarkin's sham wedding to another descendant of a Grand Moff, Vastin Caglio. Sirius and Cavv had to go up against ISB Commander Sollaine, but they eventually succeeded in safely extracting Tarkin from her home on Eriadu. She was transferred to a base for Alliance Intelligence, where Airen Cracken's organization had settled. A member of the Tarkin family had joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic - James knew that had to be a good sign.

Despite his falling out with the gambler after Ylesia, James still kept his ears open for word of Lando Calrissian. Five months after the Battle of Yavin, James heard that Lando led a counterstrike against the Norulac Pirates. The pirates had been raiding the Outer Rim planet Taanab, but neither the Empire nor the Alliance cared enough about the backwater world to assist its people in struggle against the Norulac. After arrogantly declaring that he could defeat the pirates, Lando fooled the Norulac by hiding in the ice rings of Taanab's moon. When the pirates arrived, Taanab's fleet popped out and surrounded the Norulac's ships with Conner nets. While the pirates struggled to entangle themselves, Lando used tractor beams to crash the pirates into the large ice chunks of Taanab's moon. Then Lando led Taanab's fleet into swift victory against the pirates. Next James heard, Lando had won Bespin's Cloud City in a sabaac game. After knowing Cloud City's Baron Administrator for so long as a gambler, James was shocked to see that Lando had become a respectable politician.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 0.5 ABY<span>

Vader learned, six months after the Battle of Yavin, that many Imperials were not completely loyal to the Empire. Following a ruthless massacre on Teardrop, Imperial stormtrooper Daric LaRone was investigated for his insubordinate actions at Teardrop. In response, LaRone killed an Imperial Security Bureau agent, and deserted the Stormtrooper Corps. Imperial Captain Kendal Ozzel of the ISD _Reprisal _tried to cover the desertion of his stormtroopers. He could not hide this event from Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine. Eventually, the Sith leaders of the Empire would learn of Ozzel's actions from Mara Jade. But the so-called Hand of Judgement was never apprehended.

Vader cared more about locating the Jedi Padawan and son of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker had been responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, killing several important Imperial officers. Vader planned to ensure that Skywalker was captured. He no longer cared about executing the Rebel pilot. He wanted to turn the Tatooinian to the dark side. He believed that if he could convince Skywalker's Padawan to join him, together they would confront Darth Sidious and destroy him. Within days, the galaxy would recognize the name of Emperor Vader and his apprentice, Lord Skywalker. Together, Vader and Skywalker would annihilate the Jedi Remnant once and for all. The Battle of Yavin had helped reduce the number of Jedi in the galaxy considerably, but it was still not enough. Vader would not rest until Skywalker was on his side, and the Jedi Order was as demolished as Imperial Center's Jedi Temple.

"Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord turned from the computer where he was searching for information on Skywalker's whereabout, not wanting even the Emperor to know about his search. The speaker was a teenager with flowing dark red hair and vivid green eyes. She was beautiful, but she reminded Vader of his Rebel enemy, General Lily Evans Potter. Because of this, he could not look at Mara Jade without feeling rage towards his old friends, Evans and the foolish Marauders.

He consciously brought his arm up to block Jade's view of the screen, and he growled stiffly, "Emperor's Hand. What do you want?"

Jade seated herself at one of the computer stations. "I was given permission to do some research."

The Dark Lord regarded the Emperor's Hand carefully. Even if Jade had not had a striking similarity to General Evans in appearance, Vader still would not like her. Lord Sidious had several Dark Jedi apprentices, and Vader had his - but the Dark Lord couldn't help seeing Jade as a threat to his position as Palpatine's Sith apprentice. He knew that he was not Sidious's first choice for an apprentice. The Emperor had saved Vader from his pointless life as the Trade Federation's Viceroy only when he failed to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Properly trained, he could see the Emperor's Hand as the next Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. Vader no longer cared about being Palpatine's student, but he knew that if Jade was chosen to replace him, he'd be dead. He planned to ensure that the Emperor and Jade both died before he did. What bothered him was that if Palpatine's plans were truly what he thought they were, then that didn't give him much time to pull Skywalker to the dark side. His first apprentice, Galen Marek, failed, and aided and abetted Vader's enemies. Then his next student, Shira Brie, was defeated by the Rebels, presumably Skywalker. Brie was now among the Emperor's Hands. And the Dark Lord long suspected that Hethrir would not due as an apprentice. He needed a Force user much more powerful - a Skywalker.

_And how ironic would it be_, the Dark Lord thought wryly, _if the son of the Emperor's first choice of apprentice came to be his destruction . . . through my tutelage._

Eyeing Jade closely, Vader commented, "You seek information on the Rebels."

Jade smiled drily. "Don't we all? Specifically, I'm interested in the ones in the Shelsha sector. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Vader frowned. "There are no known or suspected bases in the sector. The single major listening post was raided and destroyed a few days ago. I suspect there to also be some important supply lines running through the sector, but that has yet to be verified."

"Any important sympathizers?" Jade wanted to know.

Vader's orange eyes looked coldly into Jade's naive green ones. "There are sympathizers everywhere, girl," he growled. "As well as others who conspire to overthrow their superiors."

Jade looked at the Dark Lord with shock. "Lord Vader, rest assured that I have no intention - "

"Good day, Emperor's Hand," Vader interrupted. The former Marauder rose to his feet, and he began to move away.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lord Vader," Jade called, but Vader did not even acknowledge her. He turned away, thinking. It did not matter if Darth Sidious planned to supplant Vader with Jade, Brie, or even Sate Pestage - eventually the Emperor would be destroyed, with Vader in his place. In the end, the Rebels would be crushed, and Darth Vader would be remembered as the savior of the Empire and of the Sith. In the end, Jedi would succumb to the forces of darkness. The Sith would finally have their revenge.


	53. Part LII: 0,5 ABY: Emperor's Hand

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Timothy Zahn**

Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0.5 ABY

Lily stood in the command station of the Alliance with all of the other major leaders of the Alliance to Restore the Republic: Commander-in-Chief Mon Mothma, Senator Leia Organa, Admiral Sirius Black, General Carlist Rieekan, General Mace Windu, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker, General Jan Dodonna, and General James Potter. They had all gathered in the Massassi Temple to meet with Commander Luke Skywalker and James's friend, the ex-smuggler Captain Han Solo.

"Thank you for coming here today, Captain Solo, Commander Skywalker," Mothma began, nodding at each of them in turn. "Both of you have served the Rebellion bravely, and the entire galaxy owes you a great debt. Now I've come here to ask you to perform yet another service for us."

Skywalker looked visibly delighted. "We'd be delighted - " he started to say.

But Solo cut him off. "We're listening."

Mothma ignored the Corellian's brusque tone and continued, "As you know, the Rebel Alliance is made up of many groups that once fought their own individual wars against Emperor Palpatine's tyranny. It was only when we began uniting and coordinating our efforts - "

"We know the history," Solo interrupted impatiently. "What's the mission?"

Lily noticed Leia glare at the Corellian, but James merely shook his head. Lily often wondered what James saw in Han Solo. She'd asked him about the Corellian, and he honestly seemed to believe that Solo would be an essential ally to the Alliance. Obviously, she thought, her husband knew the ex-smuggler a lot better than she did.

Ignoring Solo's rudeness, Mothma went on, "One of our member groups, the Republic Redux, is led by an Adarian named Yeeru Chivkyrie. He has a proposal that he believes will give a strong boost to the Rebellion."

Solo nodded. "Boosts are good. What's the problem?"

"The problem," Lily explained, "is that the leaders of two of the sector's other groups are as strongly opposed to the project as Chivkyrie is in favor of it. If Chivkyrie's plan is accepted, they plan to pull out."

Solo frowned. "Are they worth keeping?"

Skywalker looked at the Corellian in disbelief. "What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly good one," Solo replied. "I thought the reason we pulled the Teardrop listening post out was because the Alliance didn't have much of anything going on in the Shelsha sector."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "You're right, Solo. That is a good question. We've had trouble getting a real foothold in the sector, partly because of cultural problems, partly because of infighting like this."

"If you go strictly by numbers," Leia added, "Chivkyrie's group is the smallest of the three we're discussing here. Adarians have a strict social tier system, which means Chivkyrie's recruited almost exclusively from second-tier people like himself. The rest of the populace doesn't seem interested in fighting against the Empire."

Skywalker shook his head. "I thought everyone was supposed to give up this kind of infighting when they joined the Alliance."

"That was the agreement," Rieekan agreed. "But Adarians are a stubborn people. Once they've made up their minds, it's almost impossible to change them. _Unless _whoever has the alternative idea is from a higher tier, which is why we're sending Princess Leia to try and mediate."

"I take it you don't think much of Chivkyrie's scheme?" Skywalker guessed.

"We don't know what exactly it is," Windu explained. "The Adarian simply refuses to discuss the matter via HoloNet, not even in encrypted transmissions."

"The only way we'll be able to learn anything," Kenobi added, "is if you travel to the Shelsha sector, and talk to Chivkyrie in person."

Solo held up his hand. "Hold it, old man - for _us _to go?"

Kenobi nodded. "You and Luke will accompany Leia on this mission. You are the perfect for this mission, boys. We want to keep this as low-profile as possible, and you two do not yet hold any official rank within the Alliance. We caanot have any obvious Alliance or Jedi personnel."

Solo sighed with exasperation. "Where exactly would we be going?"

"As Obi-Wan said, Han, we all want to keep it low-key, Chivkyrie included," James explained. "He lives in Makrin City, the government seat on the capital world of Shelkonwa, but you'll actually be rendezvousing in an uninhabited system in a few hours' flight time away."

"We can only hope that the Empire is not monitoring Chivkyrie's movements," Windu said grimly. "But even if they are, the Adarian should manage to sneak away that long without triggering any alerts - and," he added to Leia, "if you can successfully mediate the Adarians' differences, Padawan Organa."

Mothma smiled with confidence. "She'll sort it out, General Windu. Now, Solo, Skywalker - are you willing to accompany her?"

"I am," Skywalker said immediately.

"Yeah, I suppose," Solo said reluctantly. "When do we leave?"

"Not for another few days," Rieekan said. "We need to get some details arranged first with Chivkyrie and the other leaders."

"Like what shape the conference table should be?" Solo joked.

Lily exchanged looks with her husband, who smiled slightly. Then Sirius said, "We'll let you know the timetable as soon as we have it, Solo. You've been a great help to the Alliance. Thank you."

"Right," Solo said dismissively, then he left the room.

Sirius shook his head. "What's up with _him_?" he asked.

"He's conflicted," James guessed. "For years, Han has worked on the other side of the law. Now he's being asked to work with a respectable government. Han is just not quite sure about throwing his lot in with us - especially after Ord Mantell. He'll come around, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Believe me, Padfoot," James said. "So do I."

* * *

><p><span>Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0.5 ABY<span>

Days later, the Alliance received a report of Han, Chewbacca, and Luke's mission to Drunost. While on the planet, the three of them were attacked by a swoop gang. Before the members of the Alliance could react, they were rescued by five rogue stormtroopers. The troopers immediately dubbed themselves the Hand of Judgement. James thought that perhaps this Hand of Judgement had deserted from the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, but the major leaders of the Alliance were uncomfortable with this fact. Many, including Lily, feared that the Empire was up to something that would thwart their mission. Eventually, to even James's surprise, Han and Luke worked with this Hand of Judgement to stop a bank robbery. In the end, the Rebels and the stormtroopers worked out an uneasy partnership.

Following an affair on Ranklinge, the stormtroopers once again met up with the Rebels on Gepparin. James did not have all the details on the Bombing of Gepparin, but he knew that the Alliance had joined forces with the Hand of Judgement to fight against the Galactic Empire. James had been right; the stormtroopers were worried that the Empire had discovered them. Both forces - Alliance and Hand of Judgement - managed to escape. The _Falcon _leaped into hyperspace, into the Alderaan system. But the most important of the mission was after the Gepparin bombing.

_James._

The Marauder looked up in surprise. "Remus?" he said. "I didn't think you'd learned from Qui-Gon, mate."

_Qui-Gon discussed his theories with me before he passed, James_, Remus replied. _After I died on Vjun, Qui-Gon helped me retain my consciousness. But I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad news, mate._

"What's wrong?" James asked immediately.

_Obi-Wan's new apprentice, Leia Organa_, Remus responded. _Her mission is doomed to failure. Administrator Disra has betrayed her. He has closed off all exits on Shelkonwa. Leia is trapped in Makrin City. Darth Vader will be on the planet soon to capture her._

"Do you want me to go after her?" James asked.

_Luke Skywalker and Han Solo will arrive to rescue the Senator_, Remus assured him. _But I should think that Obi-Wan would want to know the truth about his Padawan's mission._

"I shall speak with him, mate," James said, but he sensed that the former werewolf's presence had faded.

The Marauder passed along Remus's message to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Due to the seriousness of the mission, they understood that neither Rebel nor Jedi could go after Han, Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia. They had to trust that the three of them knew what they were doing.

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- over Shelkonwa - 0.5 ABY

Darth Vader stood on the meditation chamber of his new flagship, the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_, ecstatic to finally be on Skywalker's trail. Administrator Vilim Disra had reported that the former Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan had been sighted on Shelkonwa. He had long given up his hunt for Organa. He would have the Senator executed, of course, but she was only the tip of the Star Destroyer. Senator Organa was the key to Luke Skywalker. The Padawan had rescued Organa from the Death Star, and Vader did not doubt that the Senator knew exactly where he was. Once Skywalker was captured, Vader would be able to crush Palpatine and any Imperial who was disloyal to their new Emperor.

"Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord turned in to acknowledge the presence of Imperial Admiral Amise Griff, an arrogant man that Vader absolutely detested.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader asked.

Vader had to give him credit; Griff wisely looked nervous to be in the presence of a Sith Lord. He cleared his throat and said, "The Emperor's Hand wishes to speak with you."

Vader grimaced. There were several Hands of the Emperor - Shira Brie, Cronal, Roganda Ismaren, Maarek Stele - but the Dark Lord knew who this servant must be. Mara Jade was on board his flagship. Rage seared through his head. If the Emperor's Hand were to interfere in the Sith Lord's mission . . . No, that would not do. The Dark Lord would have to convince her otherwise. He rose to his feet, and growled, "I will meet with her myself. Admiral Griff, your presence is no longer required here. Return to the bridge."

"Yes, my Lord," Griff acknowledged, and with that the arrogant Imperial was gone.

The Sith Lord immediately contacted Jade via comlink. He growled, "Emperor's Hand. This is an unexpected pleasure."

"_Likewise_," Jade replied drily. "_Lord Vader, we need to talk._"

Vader nodded; that, he did agree with. "As you wish," he said. "Come aboard."

The Dark Lord disconnected the transmission, and then he ordered his stormtroopers of his 501st Legion to escort Jade into his conference. The only beings in the room would be Vader, Jade, and the Dark Lord's stormtrooper officers - including clone trooper Daine Jir.

As soon as the Emperor's Hand entered, Vader said, "I understand you _demanded _to see me."

Jade bowed in a gesture of respect. "I apologize for my earlier tone."

"There is only one person in the Empire who can demand my presence," Vader reminded her. "That person is not you. And never will be," he added, just in case she and Lord Sidious did indeed have plans of supplanting him as Sith apprentice and the Supreme Commander of the Empire.

"Then let me make this as brief as possible," Jade said at once. "I'm here on an important mission, and I need some assurance your presence here isn't going to get in the way."

Anger pulsed through the Dark Lord's being at her words. "That _my _presence won't get in _your _way? Walk carefully, Emperor's Hand."

Jade's green eyes were intense, looking straight into Vader's orange ones. "I don't walk softly where treason is involved. I'm on the trail - "

"_No!_" Vader growled, his hand reaching for his lightsaber. "She is the key to finding him. She is _mine!_"

Jade's green eyes widened in shock. "What? No, I - "

_Snap-hiss! _Vader ignited the crimson blade of his lightsaber; he would not permit the Emperor's Hand to capture Senator Organa. He held the lightsaber out at Jade in an attack position. She would not be the first Emperor's Hand he had killed. He could feel Jade's fear as she stepped backward, pulling her own lightsaber from her belt.

The Dark Lord moved his form to prevent the Emperor's Hand from ever escaping from the Super Star Destroyer. Jade immediately leaped onto the conference table, rolling over to land on her feet on the other side. Looking over at the former Marauder, she said, "Take it easy. What's Moff Choard to you anyway?"

But Vader's rage and hatred had been enhanced after the Clone Wars, transforming him into a monster. A consequence of that was that any signs of compassion were gone from the Dark Lord; his rage was too strong to listen to Jade's soothing words. He continued his attack on the Emperor's Hand.

Jade grimaced, and she ignited her lightsaber. "You want trouble? Fine. Come and get it."

Reaching out to the Force, Jade switched off the lights. Vader screamed with rage, as his helmet's cybernetics tried to adjust to the light. It was proved to be the limitations of this suit. He slashed viciously at the magenta lightsaber, floating in the middle of the darkness. Then finally Jade's words hit him - she was not hear for Organa; she was here for Moff Choard.

As the lights flooded back into the conference room, Vader deactivated his lightsaber. Once both 'sabers were placed at their respective owners' belts, the Dark Lord said more calmly, "What were you saying about Moff Choard?"

"Choard has been recruiting pirate gangs to attack military shipments," Jade explained. "A few days ago he sent the _Reprisal _to destroy their base and cover his tracks. They also nearly killed _me _in the process."

_If only_, Vader thought wryly, then said sardonically, "That would have been unfortunate. Still, your information matches my own."

Jade looked at him in surprise. "You mean you already _knew_?"

"The knowledge is recent," Vader told her. "But it is of no interest to me. As he denounced his Governor, Chief Administrator Disra also claimed that Leia Organa is in Makrin City. _That _is who I seek."

"Really," said Jade in a bored tone. "What's she doing here?"

"Disra claims that she was consulting with local Rebel leaders," Vader explained. "He assures me that he can supply names."

"Handy," Jade admitted. "Do we know where this Disra is now?"

"He has gone to the palace to collect surveillance records that might be of little use in our search," Vader replied, his lips curling into a sarcastic smile.

Jade clearly understood the hidden meaning behind Vader's words. "I need to get down there right away."

Vader shrugged. "Is someone stopping you?"

Jade glared at the Dark Lord. "Not at all," she said coolly. "Enjoy your hunt."

As she turned away, Vader called her back, "Emperor's Hand?"

Jade reluctantly looked back. "Yes?"

The former Marauder looked at the Hand intensely, and he warned, "As you dispense your justice to Moff Choard, try not to get in _my _way."

Jade smiled. "Of course, Lord Vader."

She turned away, and Darth Sidious's two apprentices went their separate ways, both dealing with separate matters on Shelkonwa.

* * *

><p><span>Makrin City - Shelkonwa - 0.5 ABY<span>

In the end, Mara Jade never interfered with Vader's mission. But the Dark Lord's mission still ended in utter failure. Senator Organa was aided and abetted by Rebel traitors. Vader never captured her, but he still believed that Skywalker had, at some point, been on the planet. An advocate of destiny, Vader came to the conclusion that this was the will of the Force; he would capture and seduce Skywalker another day. At least, he considered, Jade's mission had been successful.

The Emperor's Hand had allied with a Imperial stormtrooper unit called the Hand of Judgement. One of troopers was Choard's nephew, and he assisted Jade in her interrogation of the Moff. The Emperor's Hand had been correct; Choard was a traitor to the Empire with plans to secede from the Empire. As the ex-leader of the Trade Federation, the former Peter Pettigrew looked at secession with disdain. The fool he had been was gone, and so was the belief that Separatism could be effective. The Imperialism of the Sith was the only way to power - Choard and all men like him were fools. And he received the fate he deserved - capture by the Hand of the Emperor.

Following the Skirmish on Shelkonwa, Vader and the 501st Legion met with Jade and the Hand of Judgement outside the palace on Shelkonwa.

Jade nodded to him. "Lord Vader."

"Emperor's Hand," Vader acknowledged. "I see you've been busy," he added, glancing at the five stormtroopers - one of whom had an injury on his arm, all of which had Moff Choard in custody.

"As have you," Jade countered. "I understand you have Chief Administrator Disra in custody?"

"Protective custody," Vader corrected. "Two hours ago he came to me with a full accounting of Moff Choard's treason."

"Did he, now," Jade said drily. "Interesting how fast the rock mites leave the ore carrier on the way to the crash. I had one try the same thing on me," she added, referring to the pirate leader, Caaldra's, deception.

"The Administrator's case is different," Vader assured her.

Jade nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sure it is. And I'm sure his evidence will prove useful at Choard's trial. My congratulations. Would you be able to arrange prisoner transport back to Imperial Center? My ship isn't particularly spaceworthy at the moment."

Vader inclined his head. "So I've heard." He gestured to the Hand of Judgement. "What about these?"

Jade frowned. "What about them?"

Vader grimaced; the Emperor's Hands' intentions were always so difficult to read even for a Dark Lord of the Sith. He assumed he had to do with their strong loyalty and empathetic link to Emperor Palpatine. Shaking his head, he said with a sense of warning in his voice, "I'm told they refused to identify their unit earlier this evening. I also have word now from the _Reprisal _that they have five stormtroopers missing."

Jade shrugged. "Interesting, but irrelevant. These stormtroopers are mine."

Vader stepped back with surprise; it was not easy to throw the Sith off guard, but that comment certainly did. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me," Jade responded. "You have the entire Five-oh-first. You certainly won't begrudge me my Hand of Judgement."

Vader looked into Jade's intense green eyes; she stared back into his fiery orange ones. The Dark Lord sensed no ulterior motives within the Emperor's Hand. In the end, he nodded and said, "As you wish." He turned his head toward Commander Daine Jir. "Commander?"

Jir stepped forward. "Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Take Moff Choard to the _Executer_," Vader ordered. "Then have your men search this palace. Beginning with them," he concluded, gesturing to the citizens of Makrin City.

Jir nodded. "Yes, sir." He gestured and two of his men - of the old Fett variety, even - seized Choard and herded him toward the Imperial _Lambda_-class shuttle that would lead them and Vader to the Super Star Destroyer.

Darth Vader turned to acknowledge the Emperor's Hand one last time. Then he was gone. Once on the _Executer_, the Dark Lord personally interrogated the Imperial Moff; within minutes, Barshnis Choard was dead.

* * *

><p><span>Chamber of the Galactic Emperor - Imperial Center - 0.5 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galaxy, sat back in his throne inside the Imperial Palace. The Emperor had had this palace built years ago. It encompassed much of the space that had once took up the Senate Building, 500 Republica, Galaxies Opera House, and the University of Coruscant. He'd left the old Jedi Temple in the way it was - in ruins - as a sign to any of those who dare oppose the Emperor.

Sidious glanced at his apprentice who had just completed his report. "So," he said coldly, "it would seem Organa has slipped through your fingers."

Vader inclined his head. "So it would seem, my Master. The search found no one." His helmet turned slightly toward Sidious's other trained acolyte, Mara Jade. "But one vehicle _was_ permitted to leave before that search was completed."

Sidious regarded Mara closely. "My child?"

The naive girl nodded. "The freighter was carrying the stormtrooper unit I'd commandeered. There's absolutely no chance Organa could have stowed away without them finding her. Besides, the _Executer_'s scanners detected only five life-forms aboard." Mara glanced briefly at Vader. "Actually, I'm not convinced Organa was ever on Shelkonwa in the first place. I strongly suspect this was a story Chief Administrator Disra cooked up to make sure Lord Vader would come personally to Makrin City."

Sidious's yellow eyes looked up into Mara's intense green irises. "To what end?" he demanded.

"According to Disra, he'd been collecting evidence of Choard's conspiracy for quite some time," Mara explained. "The problem with turning on your superior that way is how to make sure you give the evidence to someone who isn't one of his friends or fellow conspirators. Who would be safer than Lord Vader?"

Sidious's face was impassive. "And who better than to help Disra in his own ambitions?"

"The man does indeed wish to become Moff in Choard's place," Vader agreed.

Sidious's earlier impatience with his apprentice faded; Organa could lead the Sith to the Skywalkers, the two Jedi that could thwart Sidious's plans, _and perhaps_, the Emperor wondered, _my attempts to turn Anakin Skywalker will not be in vain . . . _In any case, even if Vader and Mara were incorrect, there were plenty of chances to capture Organa and Skywalker. The Endor Project would be a creative way to thwart their plans. Smiling, the Emperor purred, "I'm certain he does. Not now. Perhaps later. At any rate, the war continues. Return to your duties, Lord Vader." He smiled at Mara, like the kindly old uncle he had pretended to be to Anakin Skywalker. "As for you, child, your next assignment awaits in your quarters."

As the two dark side pupils turned away, Darth Sidious smiled. Yes, he thought. Everything was going as planned. . . .

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 0.5 ABY<span>

Darth Vader exited the Emperor's throne room, Mara Jade at his side. All three of them - Vader, Sidious, and Jade - were in agreement; Vilim Disra was ambitious. Eventually, he would work himself up to the rank of Moff of the Shelsha sector - maybe even Grand Moff.

They were well out of Palpatine's earshot, when Vader finally spoke. Turning to Jade, he asked, "What is your assessment of Disra?"

"He's a con artist and conniver," Jade replied. "I wouldn't trust him any farther than I could see him."

Vader inclined his head. "Agreed. I don't intend to."

"Good," Jade said coolly. Then she turned to the Dark Lord with reluctance. "Lord Vader, I have a favor to ask."

Vader frowned. "Continue."

"It's about Captain Ozzel," Jade said, referring to Kendal Ozzel, Captain of the ISD _Reprisal_. "He claims his attack on the Gepparin pirate base had nothing to do with me but was based on intelligence supplied by Colonel Somoril."

Vader's scarred lips curled with distaste at the mention of the ISB commander; if there was one thing he hated in the Empire, it was the Imperial Security Bureau. "And Somoril supports him in this?"

"Of course he does," Jade replied with contempt. "And with their stories welded shut that way, there's no grounds for any kind of real interrogation."

Vader understood the problem, and he agreed with Jade's assessment of Ozzel and Somoril. "What would you like me to do?"

Jade shook her head. "I'm not really sure. Keep an eye on Ozzel, I suppose. I don't know if the man's disloyal, easily manipulated, or just plain stupid. But I think he bears watching."

Vader nodded. "Leave him to me. I believe I can arrange something."

* * *

><p>Within days, Kendal Ozzel was transported onto the <em>Executer <em>as the second-in-command officer to Admiral Amise Griff. Both Ozzel and Griff would eventually work in the planned attack on the base that caused all of the Empire's problems - Yavin IV.


	54. Part LIII: 0,5 ABY: Nuso Esva

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Timothy Zahn**

Massassi Temple - Yavin IV - 0.5 ABY

As Darth Vader's flagship, SSD _Executer_, made its approach for the Yavin Base, the Alliance made severa; attempts to stall the SSD, in order to give the Alliance some time to evacuate. Rogue Squadron's attack on the _Executer _at Skorrupon had failed, so Obi-Wan led his forces to dismantle the Star Destroyer's shields in the Feswe Corridor. Unfortunately, the first attack led Jan Dodonna's son, Vrad, to become disillusioned with the Alliance. He tried to sabotage the mission, but luckily he came to his senses. Pilot Dodonna tried to sacrifice himself by ramming into the ship; unfortunately, the _Executer _had switched to double-front. Vrad Dodonna died, but the shields remained active. Fortunately, the shielding setting left the _Executer_'s aft section vulnerable, giving the _Millennium Falcon _a clear shot that disabled the Super Star Destroyer's gyro-control system.

The damage to the _Executer _gave the Alliance more time evacuate Yavin IV, but they still had the entire Imperial blockade to attend to. Finally, after several sieges in that system, the climax of the Battles of Yavin IV had arrived. The Imperials, led by the _Executer_, would attack the jungle moon. James, Sirius, Lily, and Harry would fight alongside the rest of the Rogues, but before long the Imperials, led by Darth Vader and his 501st Legion, landed on Yavin IV to engage in battle against the Alliance. In order to give the Alliance time, Mace activated his purple lightsaber and attacked the Sith Lord. Mace and Vader engaged in a fiery duel.

As the evacuation of Yavin IV took place, James noticed that Vader had defeated Mace in a duel. By the end of the evacuation, both Mace and Jan had vanished. The Alliance couldn't be sure if they had been killed in action or were captured by the Empire. The main important thing was that Darth Vader had robbed the Alliance of two of their best commanders. James knew that with the preoccupation of escape, he just hoped that Mace knew what he was doing; he did not think that he and Jan would vanish.

As the fleet moved away from Yavin IV, James saw that Vader must have deliberately left a weak spot open in his fleet; he wanted to capture Luke or Anakin - the two Jedi most likely to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. It was a major mistake by Vader's Admiral Griff that saved the Alliance. The Admiral tried to cover up Vader's mistake, trying to leap into hyperspace to cover the hole. Instead, all three Star Destroyer under Griff's command crashed into the _Executer_.

Weeks later, far away from Yavin IV, James learned that the new Admiral of the _Executer _was Kendal Ozzel, former Captain of the _Reprisal_. While having the inept officer in command of Vader's flagship might have been a adavantage to the Alliance, their victory was diminished by the disappearance of Generals Mace Windu and Jan Dodonna. In the aftermath of the battle, James was named Grand Master of the Jedi Order in Mace's place, but he was not sure if he'd be as effective a leader as Mace and Yoda were. As the Alliance spent time trying to locate a new base, James traveled to Dagobah to meet with his mentor. He told the ancient Master of of Siri's execution aboard the Death Star and of the major victory at Yavin. He added that their victory nd James's own promotion had been diminished by Mace's alleged death. He concluded with his prediction that the fall of the Sith would come to pass soon . . . very soon.

Upon hearing the new Grand Master's report, Yoda nodded. "Hmmm. I hope right you are, James. If the one young Skywalker truly is, inform his father to bring him here. Here, train young Luke Anakin will - uninterrupted by the events of the outside universe."

James gave a respectful bow. "As you wish, Master."

The Marauder boarded his Jedi interceptor, and traveled to return to the Alliance fleet. He had a lot to think about; before he'd left Yoda had explained to him what had happened to Jorj Car'das. Nearly twenty years ago, just after the end of the Clone Wars, Car'das's ship was attacked by a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi killed everyone, but Car'das. James suspected he may have been an agent of Palpatine. Eventually, Car'das crash-landed on Dagobah, where Yoda came in. The retired Jedi Master attacked the Bpfasshi and defeated him, trapping his spirit inside a tree; this tree was now possessed by the dark side of the Force, which successfully shrouded Yoda from the Sith.

Yoda had nursed Car'das back to health and sent him on his way. That's where the changes that James had noticed came in. Car'das absorbed some of Yoda's power and gained the Jedi-like ability to outthink his opponents - as if he could see glimpses of the future. This new ability turned Car'das ambitious, as well as ruthless and cut-throat. That was why Car'das had suddenly grown cold-hearted. Because of this, Yoda robbed the smuggler chief of his new ability and health. At this point, Car'das took off for Dagobah and demanded that Yoda give him those powers back. Yoda used the Force to knock his blaster out of his hand and scolded him on his misuse of his powers. That was when Car'das left never to return, with Talon Karrde taking over his organization. James wondered what had become of his old friend.

James shook himself out of his musings as he arrived at the fleet, which had gathered in a remote stretch of space. Luke had led Rogue Squadron to the discovery of the remote ice world of Hoth. The Alliance hoped that ice planet would serve as the next fort for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. But first - they needed supplies.

* * *

><p><span>Alliance Space - Outer Rim Territories - 0.5 ABY<span>

As the Alliance moved to establish a base on Hoth, both the Empire and the Alliance found a common enemy. A rogue warlord Nuso Esva had been attacking worlds. Both the Empire and the Alliance saw him as an enemy to their respective governments. With the Imperials, it was mostly remote fleets in the Unknown Regions who took action, led by some of Voss Parck's inferiors. Sirius, despite now being on opposite sides with the Imperial Captain, trusted his former lieutenent's instincts. Voss and Sirius had both served on the _Phoenix_, and the Alliance Admiral trusted that if Voss had discovered an enemy out in the Unknown Regions, it was an enemy that could cause the downfall of civilization.

Until they'd gathered supplies for the new base, the Alliance was looking for a temporary base. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa had gone on a mission with James's old smuggler friend Han Solo. Upon returning from the mission, Solo got into an argument with Sirius's old friend, General Carlist Rieekan, upset that he was not told the details of the mission. The Alliance had been uncomfortable trusting the Corellian until Solo decided to throw his lot in with the Rebellion. But Sirius found him to be a trustworthy young man - James trusted him, after all. James's instincts were _usually _always right. Sirius didn't count the affair with Wormtail against him; that was really Sirius's fault.

Just before Skywalker, Organa, and Solo returned from their mission, Sirius was pleased and a little surprised to hear that Imperial Governor Bidor Ferrouz was planning on defecting to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He promised to provide the planet neighboring his homeworld - Poln Minor - as a base to the Alliance. All of this information was given to Alderaanian agent Vestin Axlon, the former Governor of the Logarra District on Alderaan.

"A few days ago," Axlon began, "I received a communique from Governor Bidor Ferrouz of Candoras sector. I'm sure a seasoned traveler like Captain Solo knows all about Candaras, but for the rest of you it's an Outer Rim region that edges into Wild Space and sort of trails off into the Unknown Regions. Under the Republic it was considered something of a bulwark against potential threats from both those areas. Under the Empire . . . it's apparently considered expendable."

"Since Governor Ferrouz's communique arrived we've been working our usual information sources" - Carlist gestured to Sirius, the Intelligence operative present, as he said this - "trying to learn everything we can about the situation out there. As Master Axlon indicated, Candoras is far from the mainstream of Imperial life and commerce, with a sector fleet consisting of four antiquated Dreadnoughts and some smaller ships, and limited resources of all sorts."

Sirius grimaced. "Unfortunately, there's the problem of a rogue alien warlord named Nuso Esva, a continuous threat to peace in the Candoras sector. Esva has already conquered a number of systems surrounding Candoras. Now he plans to move into Imperial space. Candoras is number one on his list."

Solo looked at the Admiral impatiently. "So what does this have to do with us?"

Sirius glanced at the Corellian, and said with more patience than he'd had when he was younger, "The _importance _of this mission, Solo, is that Governor Ferrouz had offered us an . . . _interesting _deal: a full-fledged base for the Alliance, complete with logistical support, docking facilities, and one of the finest natural supply depots in the galaxy - not just an anchorage or a hideout, mind you," Sirius added. "Ferrouz promises to provide us with an actual base - at least that's what he says."

Carlist gestured to the holomap of the Candoras sector. "This is the Poln system, Candoras's capital. Poln Major, the larger world, is the actual seat og government. The smaller world, Poln Minor, used to be the center of mining and manufacturing, and while its significance has decreased over the years it still has a fair role in both areas. That's where he proposes we establish a base. I've already confirmed that the system has enough ship traffic to disguise our own movements."

"Poln Minor also has a network of deep caverns and abandoned mining hubs," Axlon explained. "Some of them are being used as storehouses, but others are empty and would be ideal for catching our own equipment."

Sirius nodded. "That's what I meant when I said a natural supply depot. A few of the caverns are just under the surface, but others are deep enough to be completely hidden from any external scan."

Organa frowned. "Sounds ideal. What does Governor Ferrouz want for all this generosity?"

Sirius glanced at the Senator, and he too frowned. "That's the strange part, Your Highness. According to the communique, the Governor asks for nothing. We'll be safe, protected by the sector fleet, and more than welcome. He also hints that he plans to secede from the Empire in the near future and throw his official support in the Alliance."

Solo snorted. "Like we haven't heard _that _one before."

Sirius smiled. "True. And I have my own doubts about Ferrouz's true intentions, but if the Governor is truly pro-Alliance, then we'll have a base where we'll have plenty of warning before a major attack."

"The question is, a major attack by whom?" Organa pointed out. "I assume it's obvious to everyone that Ferrouz is angling to have Alliance firepower on hand to bolster his defenses if this Nuso Esva character tries to move against him."

Skywalker nodded in agreement. "Or like you said, it could be a straight-out trap. The minute we settle in, fifty Star Destroyers show up and we're caught like womp rats."

"That's certainly a possibility," Axlon conceded. "But it may surprise you to hear that I think the odds of that are fairly small. Our sources say Ferrouz petitioned the fleet for more warships about four months ago and no one even bothered to respond to his request. All indications are that Imperial Center has largely forgotten Candoras even exists."

"Beside," Organa agreed, "if they wanted to lay a trap for us, there are more likely places to do it. Someplace with a decent sector fleet, for starters. Getting a strike force to Candoras would mean shifting and retaking a lot of ships. That would take a lot of time and effort, and be pretty obvious to our spies."

"So instead we move in and get hit by Nuso Esva," Solo pointed out. "Not sure I see how that gains us anything."

Axlon turned on the Corellian. "Captain - "

"Calm yourself, Solo," Sirius interrupted. "Even if Esva does attack, our presence might either make him back off or assist Ferrouz's fleet in the struggle against the warlord's forces. Our fleet would be responsible for the destruction of a villainous alien."

Solo did not look happy about that. "Since when did we start doing the Imperial fleet's job for them?"

"'_To make forever free all beings in the galaxy_,'" Sirius quoted. "The Declaration of Rebellion names that as one of the several goals for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. It would be terribly unfortunate if, in trying to free the galaxy from the wrath of Darth Sidious, we discover that another tyrant has enslaved the beings of the galaxy."

Skywalker's eyes widened. "Is Nuso Esva _that _powerful?"

"He very well could be," Sirius replied. "We don't know. All we know is that Governor Ferrouz is clearly concerned."

"Let's talk about Ferrouz for a moment," Organa said at once. "What do we know about him?"

Sirius pondered over the information he and Airen Cracken had uncovered. "Ten years ago he was considered an up-and-coming politician, one of the brightest to come out of _Coruscant_" - Sirius made a point of _not _calling the capital Imperial Center, as the Emperor had renamed the ecumenopolis. - "over the past decade. He's young, barely in his forties, with a wife and a six-year-old daughter. He's apparently an excellent leader. Besides that, I don't know."

"Which is why someone has to go out to Poln Major and actually meet the man," Carlist explained. "Mon Mothma and I think a small group could slip in without any difficulty - "

"Wait a second," Solo interrupted. "You're sending Leia into danger _again_?"

Sirius frowned; Solo's comment made it clear that he cared more for the Senator from Alderaan than he let on. The Admiral explained, "Actually, no. Master Axlon has volunteered for this mission himself."

Solo glanced at Axlon in embarrassment. "Oh."

"The original plan was to fly him to Poln Major in one of our transports," Carlist explained. "But I'm thinking now that you and the _Millennium Falcon _would be even better."

Axlon glanced at Solo thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea. With the deterioration of Poln Minor's mining infrastructure over the past few years, a lot of smugglers and other criminal types have taken over significant parts of the planet. You would fit right in."

Solo opened his mouth to protest, then appeared to change his mind. "Sounds wonderful. When do we leave?"

Carlist glanced at Axlon. "Master Axlon?"

"I'd like one last brief talk with Mon Mothma to clarify a couple of our negotiating boundaries, maybe see if General Potter is available. His familiarity with smugglers would also be beneficial. After that I'll be ready to go."

Solo rose to his feet. "Fine. I'll go find Chewie and see what it'll take to get the _Falcon _ready." Glancing at Skywalker, he added, "See you, kid."

With that, he left the room; shortly after, the meeting came to an end. As Organa and Carlist left, Sirius saw Axlon sneak away to have a private word with Skywalker. He would discover later that Skywalker and his father had agreed to follow Axlon and Solo on the mission. The former Alderaanian Governor wanted to have a Jedi with him. Sirius assumed that that was also why Axlon opted to bring James on this mission. Sirius assumed he'd meet up with his friend when Alliance Intelligence arrived to investigate the alleged hiding place.

* * *

><p><span>Chamber of the Galactic Emperor - Imperial Center - 0.5 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious looked at the man in front him - not really in front of him, and not really a _man_. The Imperial Captain spoke over a HoloNet transmission, and was an alien formerly of the Chiss Ascendancy. Sidious had long detested nonhumans, but this Chiss had proved himself. At Sidious's command, the brilliant officer had killed Jorus C'Baoth and his foolish _Outbound Flight _Project. Nearly ten years later, he had proven himself against the best fleet in the galaxy - the Empire's. Ever since then, the Chiss had been an Imperial officer. Eventually, Sidious would promote - he'd be the Empire's secret thirteenth Grand Admiral.

"_An interesting situation,_" Senior Captain Thrawn commented.

As the Chiss thought over the Dark Lord's earlier inquiry, Sidious glanced at the man beside Thrawn; he was a middle-aged Corellian with short black hair and beard. The Corellian was Jorj Car'das, a smuggler Thrawn had mentored. Sidious's minion, Kinman Doriana, had provided Car'das with the resources to form the organization that now rivaled the Hutts. Sidious wondered why Thrawn would bring Car'das to witness this meeting, but he smiled; the Corellian's discomfort was amusing.

"_First of all, the multifrequency force field you have set up should be more than adequate to protect the construction site,_" Thrawn went on. "_I trust the generator has redundant energy sources, plus an umbrella shield to protect it from orbital attack?_"

"It does," Sidious assured him. "There are also a number of fully crewed garrisons in the forest around the generator."

"_Has the moon any inhabitants?_" Thrawn inquired.

"Primitives only," Sidious said; he doubted that the moon's native _Ewoks _would be any threat to the Empire. The Empire's best commanders, Lord Vader and Captain Thrawn, would easily crush any resistance on the Sanctuary Moon.

"_In that case multiple garrisons are an inefficient use of resources,_" Thrawn decided. "_I would recommend burning off the forest for a hundred kilometers around the generator and putting a small mechanized force of AT-ATs and juggernaut heavy assault vehicles under the umbrella shield. Add in point support from three or four wing-clusters of hoverscouts, and the rest of the troops and equipment could be reassigned to trouble spots elsewhere in the Empire._"

Sidious thought that over. "So you would suggest I make the generator completely unassailable?"

"_I assumed that was the intent,_" Thrawn replied, narrowing his red eyes. "_Unless, of course, you're setting a trap._"

Sidious smiled. "Of course. You of all my officers should understand the usefulness of a well-laid trap."

"_Indeed,_" Thrawn agreed. "_One final recommendation: don't dismiss too quickly those natives you mentioned. Even primitives can sometimes be used to deadly effect._"

"They will not be a problem," Sidious responded. "They don't like strangers. Any strangers."

Thrawn nodded. "_I leave that to your judgement._"

"Yes," Sidious said. "And now, I sense you have a request to make. Speak."

Thrawn inclined his head in a sign of respect. "_Thank you, Your Highness. It concerns a warlord named Nuso Esva who has become a serious power in the Unknown Regions._"

Sidious, of course, knew about Esva's attacks on sectors like Candoras, which likely led to Bidor Ferrouz's treasonous thoughts. He would be dealt with, but Esva was no serious threat to the Empire. "I wonder sometimes if you focus too much of your attention in those far reaches, Captain."

"_It was you who authorized me to make such surveys,_" Thrawn reminded him. "_And properly so. The Rebellion is a threat, but hardly the most serious one facing the Empire._"

Sidious regarded the Chiss. "In _your _opinion."

"_Yes,_" Thrawn confirmed.

"Continue," Sidious urged.

"_Warlord Nuso Esva has become one of those threats. He possesses an unusually strong spacegoing navy, along with many slave and tributary worlds stretching into Wild Space and to the edge of the Empire. I believe he is even now planning to extend his influence into Imperial space._"

Sidious's yellow eyes narrowed with distaste. "An alien, I presume. Can he be bought?"

"_Not bought, bargained with, or allied with,_" Thrawn confirmed. "_I've sent several communiques to him suggesting each of those options. He's turned down all of them._"

"And what makes you think he wishes to extend his reach into my Empire?" Sidious demanded.

"_He's begun a campaign against some of the worlds at the edge of the territories I pacified,_" Thrawn explained. "_His usual pattern is to use hit-and-fade tactics on shipping, or attempt to bribe or otherwise suborn the officials on these worlds._"

Sidious shook his head with disgust. "All of whom are also aliens. I've warned you before that such beings cannot be molded into any sort of permanent political structure. The history of the Republic proves that."

"_Perhaps,_" Thrawn conceded. "_The point is that Nuso Esva is using these raids to pin down my forces, and the only targets I can see that are worth such efforts are in Imperial space. Obviously, this cannot be tolerated._"

"Then deal with them," Sidious commanded.

"_I intend to,_" Thrawn replied. "_The difficulty is that my forces are already overextended and overcommitted. In order to deal a crushing blow I'll need a minimum of six more Star Destroyers._"

Sidious narrowed his feral eyes. "Do you seriously believe I have six Star Destroyers to spare, Captain Thrawn?"

"_I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important,_" Thrawn told him. "_It's not just the border sections that are at risk, either. There are indications he may also be making overtures to the Rebellion._"

"Then perhaps you should speak to Lord Vader," Sidious advised. "The Rebellion is his special interest. Perhaps _he _can give you the Star Destroyers you require."

"_An excellent suggestion, Your Highness,_" Thrawn conceded. "_I may do just that._"

"It would be interesting to hear what the two of you have to say to each other," Sidious commented with amusement. Then he turned to the holoreceiver and cut off the transmission. The holograms of Thrawn and Car'das blinked out. Now it was time to deal with Ferrouz . . .

Reaching out with the dark side of the Force, Darth Sidious spoke in his mind, _My child?_

The voice of Mara Jade answered his call immediately. _My Lord._

_Your mission? _Sidious inquired.

_Complete, _Mara reported. _Justice has been done._

Sidious smiled. _Excellent._

_And now? _Mara asked.

_Treason, _Sidious replied, and through the Force, he provided his Hand with an image of the young treasonous Governor of the Candoras sector.

Mara's next words carried a touch of righteous anger. _His name?_

_Ferrouz of Candoras sector, _Sidious responded. _Data sent._

The Emperor forwarded the information on the Imperial Governor to Mara Jade out in the Inner Rim, where she had just dealt with an ambitious Imperial judge, Lamos Chatoor. After a few minutes, Mara said, _Confirmed, my Lord._

_Then go, _Sidious commanded. _But I warn you - it will not be easy._

In Palpatine's mind, Mara smiled. _I have confidence in my training._

Sidious nodded. _Go, then, and dispense my justice._

_I will, my Lord, _Mara responded.

Sidious smiled. _Yes. We will speak again after. Farewell, my child._

Then he broke his connection with the Emperor's Hand. Within days, the little affair in Candoras would be over. The Alliance would be crushed, and the Emperor would then attend to any other potential enemies. . . .

* * *

><p><span>Poln Minor - Poln system - 0.5 ABY<span>

James accompanied Han and Vestin Axlon to Poln Major. But after Anakin and Luke arrived to meet with Axlon, James, Han, and Chewbacca departed from the system's capital. The three former smugglers decided to check out the potential base - where Sirius and Airen Cracken had already gathered to examine the base. James, as a leading General in the Alliance, had been told of Intelligence's presence on the planet; Han and Chewbacca had not. Likewise, the party gathered on Poln Minor were not aware that Han and Chewie would be there. They had barely gotten into one of the planet's caverns, when James heard a familiar voice say, "That's far enough."

James sensed the presence of a blaster at their backs. He turned slowly, and said, "Sirius? Padfoot, is that you?"

"_Prongs?_" Sirius Black said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

James grinned. "Showing Han and Chewie around the place, mate."

Sirius stood side-by-side with General Airen Cracken; both Intelligence operatives were guarding the entrance to one of the caverns. Before either Sirius or Cracken could say much more, James heard Wedge Antilles's voice call, "General Cracken? General? Got a surprise for you."

James, Sirius, Han, Chewbacca, and Cracken followed Wedge's voice into the cavern. Several Rebel forces were examining the cavern. Among them were Alliance Intelligence, Lily, the wizarding commandos, and Leia.

The General grinned. "James! You're here!"

"Yeah," James smiled.

Leia glanced at Han, and she did not look quite as happy to see the Corellian as Lily was to see her husband. With a mix of astonishment and fury, Leia asked, "Han! What are you doing here?"

"I thought we weren't settling here until Axlon formally made the deal," Han pointed out.

"We're not settling here, Captain Solo," Lily assured him. "We just thought an advance team should come in and look things over."

"Yeah," Han grunted. "Nice."

Leia shook her head, trying hard not to be irritated with the Corellian. Glancing at James, she asked, "I thought you were staying with Axlon, General Potter."

"That was the plan," James admitted. "But after our arrival, he met up Luke and Anakin. Besides, Han seemed a little upset with the deception. So I decided to go with him to look over the base. I knew Sirius and Lily would be here, after all."

Then James heard Ginny Weasley call from deeper in the cavern, "Hey! Generals? Admiral? Senator? You all might want to see this."

The Rebels and the Jedi followed the commando's voice into the chamber beyond where they found Ginny standing over a small opening, her wand lit. The other wizards and witches - James, Lily, Sirius, the other commandos - removed their wands, and muttered, "_Lumos_." The other Rebels pulled out glowrods. Holding their "torches," so to speak, the Jedi and the Rebels examined what Ginny was indicating.

General Cracken's eyes widened. "Well, well. What have we _here_?"

James got a closer look, and he couldn't help but grin. The cavern was filled with orderly rows of military equipment - E-Web repeating blasters, grenades, Merr-Sonn grenade mortars, and a pair of outpost-style sensor beacons.

"Weasley?" Cracken urged. "Analysis, please."

"I'll go take a look, shall I?" Ginny suggested.

"I'll go with you," said one of the Jedi, and James looked over to see his son standing there.

"Rubbish, Harry," Ginny responded. "You'll never get through the opening."

"I can handle that," Han said, pulling out his blaster.

"Calm yourself, Han," James said immediately. "One shot and you could destroy the equipment."

"I'll go with you, Colonel Weasley," Leia said at once.

"All right," Cracken agreed. "Colonel, Princess, you're on. Ten minutes, no more, and don't touch anything."

It was soon discovered that the opening was too small even for Ginny and Leia. But the two women managed to get a closer look, enough to find more supplies than the Colonel had originally noticed - more racks of weapons, Tibanna gas canisters, and enough gear to set up a small encampment or listening post. Beyond that, in the next cavern, was a room filled with combat-modified T-47 airspeeders - enough speeders to equpped every member of Rogue Squadron.

"There's also a tunnel off one side wide enough to get them out," Leia added, "and one of the big conveyance tunnels down the way is big enough for one of our transports. And that's not the last of the caverns, either."

James examined the maps Axlon had given them, and frowned. "The problem is that through there is the Lisath-re mining system. That's not part of our agreement with Ferrouz."

"Not yet anyway," Sirius added. "But maybe we can change that. We need to contact Axlon, see if he can throw the extra caverns into the deal."

"If this deal works out," James added, "then this would give us to establish a new base. Even if this Ferrouz affair doesn't work out, the expedition to Hoth won't be a waste. In any case, we'll have a new base within days."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the base on Poln Minor never came to fruition. The whole Ferrouz deal had been nothing but a scheme of Nuso Esva's. The alien warlord had captured the Governor's wife and daughter, then the warlord threatened to harm them if Ferrouz did not support the Alliance. An Imperial agent investigated these claims, as Esva had planned. James had learned that Esva had counted on the Emperor's agents assassinating Ferrouz for treason. He would use Anakin and Luke's presence in Whitestone City to pin the assassination on the Jedi Remnant. He anticipated that this would lead to battle between the Alliance and the Empire.<p>

Fortunately, James discovered that the assassin Palpatine must have been a decent person. The mysterious agent decided to uncover the true claims of the Governor's treason. After the battle in the Poln system, James learned that Anakin and Luke had worked with a mysterious Imperial agent to rescue Ferrouz's family, who had been captured by Nuso Esva's men. The rogue Hand of Judgement returned, and killed Axlon. James was disappointed to learn that Axlon's anger at the destruction of Alderaan led him to make an attempt on Governor Ferrouz's life.

At the end of the mission, Anakin and Luke with the aid of the Emperor's minion rescued the Governor's family, fighting off Esva's forces in the process. The Skywalkers never actually saw the agent, but he or she apparently saved Ferrouz's family, while Anakin and Luke held off the guards. Realizing in the end that they had been deceived, the Alliance gathered the equipment they had discovered in the cavern. They were going to use the battle in the Poln system as a distraction for escape. The supplies they uncovered were perfect for hiding out on a cold weather planet - i.e. Hoth. The Ferrouz affair was not a complete loss, James decided.

In a battle over Poln Major, the Alliance joined forces with the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_, commanded by Imperial Commander Gilad Pellaeon, against the forces of Nuso Esva. The Imperial commander leading the attack, whose name James did not know, thwarted Esva's plans. As the Empire was distracted with Esva's attack, Harry, Lily, the Marauders, and the rest of the Alliance to Restore the Republic escaped from the Poln system, custodian of the supplies they had discovered on Poln Minor. James later thought himself lucky that the Alliance escaped, just moments before the final Marauder arrived in the Poln system - Darth Vader.

* * *

><p><span>Whitestone City- Poln Major - 0.5 ABY<span>

Darth Vader was angry. He had done as Senior Captain Thrawn requested, defeated the forces of this alleged enemy to the Empire. All of this was supposed to provide the Dark Lord with _his _own enemies - the Marauders, the Jedi, and the Rebellion. He would destroy Potter, Kenobi, and Skywalker where he failed so many months earlier. But at the end of the Battle of the Poln System, the Rebels had escaped.

Glaring at the Chiss commander, Vader rumbled, "That was the agreement, Senior Captain. My assistance, on _your _schedule, in exchange for the Rebels. Yet they are gone. And _your _forces did nothing to stop them."

For some reason, the easily manipulated Governor Ferrouz felt the need to put his two credits in. "My forces were also engaged in battle, my Lord. We had no way of stopping them."

Vader ignored the Governor, and he kept his fiery orange eyes on Thrawn's glowing red ones. "I accept no excuses, Mitth'raw'nuruodo," the Dark Lord warned. "From _anyone_."

The Chiss's expression did not change in spite of Vader's rage. "I make no escuses, my Lord. But if you'll recall, our agreement was that I would deliver the Rebel leadership. Surely you don't think they were gathered at Poln Major."

Beneath his helmet, Vader grimaced; the Chiss knew damn well that the Sith Lord sought to hunt down his personal enemies within the Rebel Alliance, but he chose not to remind him of this in front of an outsider like Ferrouz. The Dark Lord snarled, "There are others in the Rebel Alliance besides the leadership that I also seek."

Thrawn raised a black eyebrow. "I see. My apologies, my Lord. You said nothing of this to me beforehand."

"What does it matter?" Vader bellowed. "They are gone."

"Information always matters," Thrawn replied calmly, unaffected by the Dark Lord's anger. "Bad information leads to bad tactics. Incomplete information leads to flawed strategy. Both can lead to defeat. May I ask the name and identity of this person or persons of interest?" the Chiss added with a tone of innocent curiosity.

Instead of answering, Vader growled, "What you may do is fulfill your end of the agreement. What you may do is deliver the Rebel command."

Before Thrawn could reply, a young officer stepped in. "Governor? I have the data you requested."

"Give it to Senior Captain Thrawn," Ferrouz ordered.

"Yes, sir." The officer handed the Chiss a data card, and then he slipped out of the room.

"What data is this?" Vader demanded.

As the Chiss examined the information on the data card, Ferrouz answered, "It's the listing of the material Nuso Esva had me leave in the Anyat-en and Lisath-re mining complexes for the Rebel team to find."

Rage suddenly returned to Vader's body. Turning on the Governor, he roared, "You gave them _supplies?_"

To the Dark Lord's surprise, Ferrouz seemed to be as impassive as Thrawn. "I was so ordered, my Lord."

Trying to soothe his rage, Vader demanded, "Did you at least damage the equipment, render it useless?"

"He could not," Thrawn said finally. "Nuso Esva couldn't anticipate when the Emperor's Hand would arrive, nor when she would conclude her investigation and move against Governor Ferrouz. The Rebels had to be given a reason to stay long enough for that to happen."

Then Vader realized the truth of the matter, how useful Esva's scheme could be to the Empire. . . . "Well?" he prompted Thrawn.

The Chiss lowered the datapad. "Here's what they took, in order of loading. Cold-weather equipment and cold-weather modification kits. Critical replacement parts for a SURO-10 power generator, a KDY DSS-02 shield generator, and some Atgar P-tower laser cannon. They probably also have at least one Golan Arms DF.9 anti-infantry cannon, along with several combat-modified T-47 airspeeders and the equipment to modify more."

Vader pondered that the thought, thinking over what this must mean, what system the Rebels would choose - a cold and uninhabited world. The power and shield generators would not be useful to the Alliance on ice worlds like Belsavis or Mygeeto. Even with Minister Weasley's likely pro-Rebel leanings, the Alliance couldn't hide on his world; loyal Imperial citizens would be able to report him anywhere. Ilum wouldn't work, either. Its native lightsaber crystals had made the planet sacred to the Jedi; after Order 66 hit, the Emperor had blockaded the world, made a felony to even try to enter the world. The only planets that would really do would have to be remote and wild - Alzoc III, Toola, Orto Plutonia, Hoth, or maybe even the Chiss world of Csilla. That was where the search would go. Vader would enlist probe droids immediately. They would find the Rebels base. If Vader had to bombard every remote ice world in the galaxy, he would find his foes. He guaranteed that.

_Try and run, Jedi, _he thought. _I have you now. . . ._


	55. Part LIV: 0 to 1 ABY: Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Echo Base - Hoth - 0.5 ABY

Shortly after the Battle of the Poln System, the Alliance landed on Hoth. With Generals Carlist Rieekan and Lily Evans Potter as the most senior commanding officers, the Alliance began building Echo Base inside one of the planet's ice caves, near the planet's equator - where it was warmest. They had a few early problems when it came to moving in. First, the cave was already home to the planet's indigenous tauntauns. That problem was solved soon enough; the tauntauns proved to be good transportation where their new T-47s failed - such as at night, when the planet was coldest. The second problem they came across was not as easily solved; Echo Base was attacked on several occasions by Hoth's other native species, the carnivorous wampas. After several weeks on the planet, James and Sirius led several teams of Jedi and Alliance soldiers to prepare the base's outer defenses. As the defenses were established, the Jedi used their lightsabers to hold off the wampas. Finally, after several weeks, Echo Base was established and the wampas soon gave up their attacks; the base proved to tough to break into. By order of General Rieekan, the doors of the base had to be closed at night; that was the only way to keep both the cold and the wampas from infiltrated Echo Base. In short, they had a base with the worst problems James had ever seen.

Not even a month after Echo Base was established, Rogue Squadron took a small vacation out on Tatooine. They were going to fly through an area on the desert planet's Beggar's Canyon, as both Anakin and Luke had done in their youth. However, ever since the Battle of Yavin, the Empire had been keeping an eye on Tatooine. Rogue Squadron was attacked by twenty-one probe droids and four stormtroopers. As the Alliance assisted the Tatooinians against the forces of the Empire, the enemy was soon joined by six TIE bombers from Lord Vader's Black Squadron. Rogue Squadron defeated the Empire, and save the Tatooinians in Mos Eisley. Immediately after, the pilots flew back to Echo Base. It was a victory, and Vader once again failed to capture his prey. James knew that they couldn't avoid him for long. Eventually, he would have to face his former friend again.

Shortly after the Ambush at Mos Eisley, the Alliance met the Empire within the Graveyard of Alderaan. The late Bail Organa had left a holocron of data behind. The material that made up the holocron was resistant even against the Death Star's superlaser. The Alliance formed a squadron of smugglers and criminals, led by James and Han, called Renegade Squadron. The Renegades fought alongside the Alliance fleet, commanded by Commander Col Serra, against the Imperial forces led by Boba Fett. In the end, the Alliance received Bail's information. They established a secondary base on Boz Pity, besides the main base on Hoth. Boz Pity would be the rendezvous in the event that Hoth was lost. It was the planet where Mon Mothma would hide out for now. As the leader of the Alliance, however, the former Senator could not remain in one place. James hoped that the Alliance would never have to use Boz Pity. The evacuation of Yavin IV had ended in the death of Mace and Jan; James did not want to think what a battle on Hoth would do to the Alliance.

James feared that Han would one day leave the Alliance. Too many bounty hunters were taking an interest in him - Skorr and (later) IG-88 on Ord Mantell, and then Fett on Saleucami. The Mandalorian bounty hunter captured Admiral Gial Ackbar on the planet that had once been a part of the Outer Rim Sieges. Temporarily taking on the rank of Commander, Han and Commander Serra led forces to Kessel to rescue the Mon Calamari Admiral. The battle succeeded; Ackbar was saved. But James feared that Skorr, IG-88, and Fett could be enough to push the Corellian into leaving the Alliance permanently. The Marauder felt that that could not happen; Han's fate was tied with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He predicted great things for the Corellian - great things that would not happen if he left the Alliance.

James's wish came true, but not in the way he wanted it to. The Alliance never really had to use Boz Pity. Months after the Battle of the Graveyard, The Empire learned of the secondary base on Boz Pity. The Imperial forces attacked the base, and a squadron led by Commander Serra and General Quinlan Vos repelled the Imperial forces. Unfortunately, the Battle of Boz Pity turned out to be an Imperial victory. The Alliance retreated, and the Empire won the battle. Luckily, Gial Ackbar was only injured; no one died. Mothma took to traveling in hyperspace inside her Mon Cal flagship. While she was always on the move, the Empire could not find her - or at least it would be much harder to do so. Quinlan, Han, and Serra returned to Echo Base.

As Han fought Imperials on Boz Pity, Leia engaged in her own battle on Krant, where she was ambushed by Imperial stormtroopers. Luckily, she was rescued by Jedi General Echuu Shen-Jon, a Master who had not joined the Jedi Remnant on Belsavis. Regardless, James had known Echuu during the Clone Wars. The General had been part of Mace's strike team at Geonosis that rescued James, Remus, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. During the battle, Echuu's Padawan was killed, which had a grim effect on him for the rest of his life. It was Echuu and Commander Naat Reath who fought off the Chiss Confederate General Sev'rance Tann. The General almost fell to the dark side in his attempts to take down the Chiss commander. At the end of the Clone Wars, James had thought him dead. But obviously, he had survived. In the end, James was never reunited his colleague; Echuu was killed by Darth Vader in an attempt to give Leia a chance to escape.

Not too long after the Battle of Krant, the Empire uncovered a tertiary Alliance base on Rethya. A combination Lily's and Judder Page's commandos worked with the Alliance fleet to fight the Imperial fleet, led by Darth Vader and Governor Antes Belladar. As the battle took place, Vader grew tired of the Governor, suspecting him of ties to the Alliance; Belladar was killed. In order to give the others a chance to escape Lily engaged in a wizard's duel with her old friend, Vader. Once the Alliance presence on Reytha had been eliminated, Lily Disapparated back to Hoth before Vader could strike her down. Frustrated with the outcome of the Reytha campaign, Vader returned to the _Executer_, and continued his hunt for the Alliance leadership. From what James had learned, Vader was looking towards the right planets - remote ice worlds. He found that a little ominous, and he was not prepared for battle against his old friend. He hoped the Dark Lord's probe droids never discovered Hoth. He worked with Sirius, Lily, Rieekan, and the other Jedi to prepare certain scenarios in which the Alliance would be able to escape the ice world. He hoped that if the Rebels prepared a hypothetical escape plan, then when the real Imperial attack happened, they'd survive with little casualties. It was their only hope; already Boz Pity and Reytha were lost - Hoth was the only base they had left.

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- Imperial Space - 0.5 ABY

Darth Vader was having more problems than just finding the Rebel leadership. Ever since Admiral Griff's death during the evacuation of Yavin IV, the Dark Lord continuously bumped heads with Griff's successor, the brainless Kendal Ozzel. He had to admit that Mara Jade's assessment of Ozzel had been correct; the man was an incompetent moron. Vader believed that he'd much better served to exile Ozzel to the Unknown Regions with Thrawn's forces where he could do know harm.

Luckily, Vader received a message from Bothan information broker Jib Kopatha, who evidently had information on the Rebel Alliance. The Dark Lord had used Kopatha's intelligence, but now the Bothan had grown unreliable. Vader strangled Kopatha, and killed him. He was then attacked by the Bothan's Gammorrean and Nikto bodyguards. He easily took care of them, but was immediately ambushed by several Falleen refugees. Their leader, Xora, was getting revenge on Vader's sterilizing of their world. It was brief fight, but the Dark Lord underestimated the Falleens. They managed to damage his suit, and in her final words, Xora told the Dark Lord that he would never be able to escape his past. If anything, that made Vader desperate more than ever to find and capture his past mates - James, Sirius, and Lily.

* * *

><p><span>0.5 ABY - 1 ABY<span>

Following the reemergence of a clone trooper-turned-Rebel agent Able-1707, the Alliance enlisted James and Anakin to return to a scene from his past: Jabiim. During the Clone Wars, Anakin had been severely shaken by a battle there. At the time, Palpatine had ordered James and Anakin to retreat from the battle. The Marauder had defied Palpatine's order, unwilling to leave the Jabiimi to the wrath of the Confederacy. The Old Republic won the battle against the CIS. Now, twenty-two years later, the Empire had enslaved the Jabiimi of the planet. James and Anakin arrived with Harry and Luke. The four Jedi worked closely with the Jabiimi to defeat the Imperial forces on the planet. The Jabiimi were grateful for the Jedi's assistance, and they agreed to offer their planet as a base in the event that Echo Base was lost.

Following the Battle of Jabiim, Anakin and Luke traveled on a separate mission to Kalist VI to rescue the Jabiimi who had been captured by Luke's childhood friend, Imperial Lieutenent Janek "Tank" Sunber. The Tatooinian Imperial was bitter towards the Skywalkers. In his point of view, three of his friends - Luke Skywalker, Jinn Kenobi, and Biggs Darklighter - were corrupted by the "Rebellion." Luke defeated Sunber in battle, and he and Anakin succeeded on their mission. The name Skywalker, James guessed, would probably forever be the name of a legendary hero of Jabiim. But Sunber had not given up. Not too long after the Battle of Kalist, Sunber tried to capture Anakin and his wife and children - Amidala, Luke, and Leia. In the end, however, the Skywalkers convinced Sunber to let them go. Darth Vader once again failed to capture his prey.

Following Sunber's attack, Anakin and Luke were attacked by a four-thousand-year-old Dark Jedi named Celeste Morne and her rakghouls. Morne had been a Jedi from millennia ago, but she had somehow survived in stasis for many centuries. Shortly after the Clone Wars, she had been discovered by Darth Vader; she had been serving him ever since. She dueled the Skywalkers, who barely escaped with their lives. In the end, Anakin defeated her, but spared her life, unwilling to kill a defenseless opponent. James knew that even though the Tatooinian Jedi had always had his problems with the dark side, he always intended to do the right thing. It was this empathetic side that the Emperor had tried to exploit nearly twenty years earlier. After that duel, the Alliance and the Jedi Remnant never heard from Celeste Morne again.

Celeste Morne, it turned out, was not the last former Jedi to resurface. A Dark Jedi named Adalric Brandl tried to seduce Jedi Knight and Alliance agent Fable Astin to the dark side. The Jedi, who was being pursued by an Imperial Inquisitor named Vialco, sought to be rid of her enemy. She trained under Brandl, while still avoiding the dark side. When Vialco discovered her, Brandl tried to have Astin use the dark side to kill her enemy. She refused the dark side, and Brandl's son Jaalib helped Astin escape from the Dark Jedi. James was pleased to note that Astin returned safely to the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

A year after the Battle of Yavin, Alliance Intelligence uncovered a secret Imperial project that could have been as disastrous as the Death Star: Dark Trooper. After an Alliance fleet was defeated at Talay, James called an emergency meeting of the Jedi High Council - Obi-Wan, Anakin, Harry, Kam Solusar, Nick Rostu, Quinlan Vos, Zett Jukassa, Whie Malreaux, Bultar Swan, Twi'lek healer Vokara Che, and Chiss General Kung'urama'nuruodo. After explaining the situation, the Council voted to send Nick on the mission to investigate the project. Nick traveled to Talay with pilot Jan Ors, an old friend of the late General Kyle Katarn. Nick and Ors discovered a blaster that no Human could handle. This discovery led them to Imperial Moff Rebus, who surrendered to the Alliance. Upon his surrender, Rebus led Nick and Ors to an Imperial facility on Fest. Nick retrieved phrik alloy, which led him and Ors to the mining facilities on Gromas. The Korun Jedi fought off newly activated dark troopers, and in the end, the project was shut down - after the Empire discovered the defection of their own Imperial agent, General Crix Madine.

Shortly after his defection from the Imperial Army, Crix Madine fled to his home on Corellia. James remembered Madine from the Clone Wars, remembered that Sirius had befriended the Corellian officer. Obi-Wan led Rogue Squadron to Corellia, where they fought to rescue Madine from the Empire. Over the surface of Corellia, the Rogues fought Imperial TIE fighters, destroying certain Corellian cities in the process. James tried to maintain the damage, but it proved to be impossible. With the help of former Imperial sandtrooper Davin Felth, James and the other Rogues tripped the AT-ATs and AT-STs. Successfully, both Madine and Felth had defected to the Alliance. The latter, James was discovered, was largely responsible for the _Millennium Falcon_'s escape from Tatooine, shortly before the Battle of Yavin; Felth had shot his commanding officer in the back, and then he joined the Alliance. Felth now assisted another defector - Madine. Within weeks, Madine had become a formidable Alliance commando.

Following Madine's defection, Nick and Ors permanently thwarted the Dark Trooper campaign in a mission to Imperial Center to interpret a secret Imperial code they's uncovered on Nar Shaddaa. Disguised as a smuggler, Nick infiltrated the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Executer_, where he made it to a cargo hauler in route to the _Arc Hammer_. Nick successfully destroyed the ship, and bested the Imperial scientists. He just barely escaped the wrath of Darth Vader, and he was awarded the Star of Alderaan from the Alliance. Meanwhile, the Minister for Magic, Percival Ignatius Weasley, had been forced to evacuate Belsavis with several of his executives when the Emperor's agents targeted him for treason. The Minister arrived on Hoth just after Nick's success against the Dark Trooper Project, and awarded the Korun Jedi the Order of Merlin, First Class, for his bravery.

However, the defeat of the Imperial dark troopers was not the end of the war; shortly after Nick's success, James learned that the Empire had already conquered planets like Bakura and Gerrard V. To counter their attempts, Rogue Squadron liberated Gerrard V from the Imperial invaders. Mon Mothma, however, would not waste Alliance resources on minor systems like Bakura or Belsavis - especially since the Bakurans, in particular, made no impression that they were interested in joining the Alliance. Minister Percival Weasley agreed to work with the Alliance to overthrow Palpatine. Once the Empire was dead, he planned to liberate his planet from Imperial control.

Despite the conquests of Bakura and Belsavis, the Alliance still had their own victories against Palpatine's forces. In a battle on Balmorra, the Rogues halted the Imperial production of walkers, such as AT-ATs and AT-STs. However, even that victory was diminished when Wedge was captured by Imperial forces. Within days, Wedge joined Booster in the spice mines of Kessel. James, like his predecessor, organized a strike team of Jedi Knights and Masters, including all twelve Jedi Councilors, to rescue Wedge from his Imperial captors. Besides Wedge, James's team liberated several political prisoners and POWs. However, before long, more political prisoners took their place. A week after the rescue on Kessel, James heard that that a man named Durron was arrested with his wife and young son. His teenage son was forced into Imperial service on Carida. Unfortunately, there was nothing the Alliance or the Jedi could do to save the Durrons. James focused on their victory on Kessel, and not on the issues that followed that.

After Kessel, more victories soon followed; on Taloraan, the Alliance destroyed several Tibanna gas canisters that the Empire would have used for E-11 blasters - of the kind used by Imperial stormtroopers - and destroyed an entire weapons facility on Fesh at the same time. In the end, the Alliance had captured several AT-PT walkers from the Imperials. In retaliation, the Empire struck Mon Mothma's homeworld of Chandrila. Besides being the home of the Chief of State, Chandrila was also important to the Alliance. In a battle, a combined force of Alliance and Jedi defeated the Imperial blockade over Chandrila, preventing the world from being forcibly conquered by the Empire. But the Moff who had engineered the attack was not done; shortly after the Chandrilan blockade, he attacked the important Alliance world of Sullust. It was soon discovered that Sullust was only a smokescreen to cover the Moff's attack on the bacta supplies on Thyferra. He hoped that that would crush the Alliance. He didn't realize that even if the bacta was lost, the healing powers of Master Vokara Che could still work to save Allied lives. Nevertheless, the Alliance sent Obi-Wan's Rogue Squadron to save the bacta supplies. At the end of the Attack on Thyferra, Moff Kohl Seerdon was killed, a major victory for the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

While things seemed to be going good for the Alliance, James noticed that things were going rather poorly for his old friend, Lando Calrissian. He learned that Dominic Raynor, the former Baron Administrator of Cloud City, tried to assassinate his successor. James was pleased to learn that the gambler was all right. Lando and his aide Lobot evacuated from Cloud City in Lando's _Cobra_, and another scoundrel James remembered from his past, Mungo Baobab, helped Lando get rid of Raynor. Shortly after, Lando was in charge of Cloud City once again. The Marauder was pleased by this; despite their falling out, James still believed Lando would be an ally to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. If James and Han could just speak with the gambler, the Jedi Master knew he would come around.

In the next year, things would change; James, Sirius, and Lily could no longer hide from Darth Vader. Two years after the Battle of Yavin, James and Sirius once again confronted their old friend. Things would start to change when Luke and Leia traveled on a solo mission to Circarpous IV, things that could have solved all of Vader's problems. . . .


	56. Part LV: 2 ABY: Duel on Mimban

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Alan Dean Foster**

Jedi High Council Chamber - Echo Base - Hoth - 2 ABY

During the Clone Wars, Circarpous IV had been a major backer of the Old Republic. James recalled several battles in defense of that planet, and the subsequent invasions of the Confederate world of Mygeeto. As the Clone Wars came to a close, the leaders of Circarpous grew tired with the New Order. Fortunately for the Alliance, that indignation worked for their benefit. In the death of Alderaan, many Alliance funds were lost; Mon Mothma believed that the Alliance could survive if they could negotiate with the Circarpous government. The Jedi Council, working with the Alliance, enlisted Jedi Commander Luke Skywalker to work with Alliance leader Leia Organa to meet with the Circarpousians. By this time, the Senator had given up her Jedi training, and she rarely used the lightsaber Obi-Wan had given her. Luke would be the Jedi mediator between the two politicians - Leia and the Circarpousian leaders.

That was the plan, at least. Luke and Leia hadn't been heard from since, and James did not know what happened to them. The Alliance was hesitant to enlist a rescue party, fearing it would expose Circarpous's treason to the Empire. James called for an emergency session of the Jedi Council to decide what they should do. In the center of the Council Chamber was Alliance Intelligence operative, Admiral Sirius Black, and Alliance commando, General Lily Evans Potter.

"Masters," Sirius began, looking at each of the twelve Jedi Councilors in turn. "Our sources lead us to believe that Senator Organa and Commander Skywalker never arrived at Circarpous IV. Our agents on Circarpous report that two Y-wing starfighters were seen, but they never quite made it to the surface of the planet. I fear . . . " Sirius's voice faltered. "I fear that Skywalker and the Senator have crashlanded on one of Circarpous's neighboring planets."

James pondered his friend's words. "What do you think, General?" he said, glancing at Lily.

"I concur with Admiral Black, Master Potter," Lily responded. As an official meeting, even family members had to address each other formally.

James nodded. "Our sources match yours, Admiral. But the Jedi cannot risk a rescue mission that could compromise Padawan Skywalker and Senator Organa's mission. On the other hand, I cannot allow young Skywalker and the Senator to walk into trouble without sending help. I volunteer personally to go on this mission with you, Admiral. I assume General Cracken has already enlisted you - this is an Intelligence operation, after all."

Sirius smiled. "He was reluctant, but I convinced him."

"We cannot risk the Empire learning about our mission to Circarpous IV," James added. "If this mission is to take place, I advise that we not use Alliance personnel."

"I was thinking the same thing, General," Sirius replied. "I was thinking that we enlist the help of one of your smuggler contacts . . . say, Han Solo?"

James grinned. "Brilliant, mate. I'll go talk with him."

Sirius and Lily bowed respectfully, and they stepped out of the chamber.

"What do you think?" James asked his fellow Councilors.

"I will go with you, Master Potter," Anakin said at once. "He's my son; I cannot leave him alone."

"I will go as well, Master," Obi-Wan added. "I received a vision from Siri. She warned that the Jedi would run into trouble on Circarpous V - Circarpous IV's neighbor, a planet the locals call . . . Mimban."

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- Imperial system - 2 ABY

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his flagship, the _Executer_. The Super Star Destroyer rested in the Imperial Center, as the Dark Lord searched for word of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. He'd failed to capture the Rebels at Yavin, at Shelkonwa, and most recently, in the Poln system. After his spies once again failed him, Vader ordered that the _Executer _to return to Imperial Center. He was sure that Imperial Intelligence must have reported something.

"Lord Vader."

Vader's lips curled into a sneer, as he layed his orange eyes onto Admiral Kendal Ozzel. "What is it, Admiral Ozzel?"

"Moff Essada, my Lord," Ozzel announced. "He wishes to make contact with you."

Vader glared at Ozzel. "Who is this Essada, Ozzel? And what makes you think that I would give a _damn _about what he has to say?"

Ozzel looked nervous, as he tried to form an answer to the Dark Lord's question. "He is the Governor of Circarpous sector, centered on Gyndine. One of Gyndine's neighboring systems, Circarpous, is rumored to have Rebel ties. I thought his message might intrigue you, my Lord," the Admiral finished anxiously.

Vader pondered this; given Ozzel's by-the-book manner, the Dark Lord doubted that this had been originally the Admiral's idea - probably Captain Firmus Piett, one of Vader's more brilliant lieutenents. Finally Vader growled, "I will take the message in my quarters. Admiral - disperse."

Ozzel looked more than happy to leave the Sith Lord's presence. Once the Caridan had turned away, Vader turned to his meditation chamber where a HoloNet system had been established. Once there, he accepted the message of Moff Bin Essada.

The Moff was one of the Empire's few nonhuman bureaucrats. Essada's appearance hinted at Human ancestry, but Vader could not pinpoint the man's species. Upon seeing the Moff, Vader knew why he had never heard of the Governor; Palpatine's well-known hatred of aliens turned any of his nonhuman officers into a recluse. Even the brilliant commanders, like Thrawn, didn't participate in any of the galactic events in the Core; too many of the Emperor's subjects shared his humanocentric views. Vader scoffed at these humanocentric views; in his view, all beings were inferior to the Sith, but the only ones worth persecuting were the Jedi and weak-minded individuals like bureaucrats of the former Trade Federation. Human or no, he felt that all beings were important tools to the Dark Lords of the Sith. _Palpatine is a fool, _he had often thought. _He wastes useful tools with this speciesism. If we would stop the persecution of aliens, perhaps more _Jedi _would be dead - as they should be. _

"Speak, Governor," Vader ordered.

Essada cleared his throat. "Lord Vader, one of my subordinates, Grammel of Circarpous V - an utter moron, but he certainly is trustworthy . . . he reports two strangers had arrived on his planet. They stole a fragment of some substance with an unusual amount of radiation, seemingly generated from within - "

"Get with it, Moff Essada," Vader barked. "Why is this so important?"

Essada looked directly into Vader's masked face, excitement gleaming in his multicolored eyes. "My Lord - the strangers match the description of your first priority Rebel - Senator Leia Organa."

Essada had Vader's full attention now. "Who was accompanying Organa?"

Essada frowned. "What do you mean, sir?"

"You said this Grammel identified _two _strangers," Vader reminded the Moff. "Who was the second stranger?"

"I cannot be sure, my Lord," Essada said. "An anonymous youth - I'll forward you the details."

After a slight movement, two holographs appeared on Vader's datapad on board the ship. The first stranger, dark-haired and female, was clearly Organa. The anonymous albiet more important stranger was none other than Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker, the Rebel pilot who had destroyed the Death Star, the son of Jedi General Skywalker.

Beneath his mask, Vader smiled. "If I had the power to oversee political promotions, you would be a Grand Moff, Essada. You have been a great assistance. Vader out."

The Dark Lord cut the transmission, and then he returned to the insufferable Admiral Ozzel.

"Admiral Ozzel," he said, "set your course for the Circarpous system."

* * *

><p><span>Thrella Wells - Circarpous V - 2 ABY<span>

Vader's excitement at the start of the mission to Circarpous V was fading surprisingly fast. Moff Essada had been right; Grammel was moron. He had the worst trained Imperial force in the history of the Empire. With the aid of some Mimbanite natives, Skywalker and Organa had escaped his capture. That just couldn't be allowed. The Dark Lord turned angrily toward the Captain-Supervisor.

Grammel gulped. "I'm sorry, my Lord, most sorry I am. Who was to guess that they were so well-armed, or that the underground abos would put up such a battle?"

"The weapons were of small consequence," Vader snarled. "A few guns, all in the hands of wanted criminals. Admit it, Captain-Supervisor. Your troops were ill-prepared, poorly trained, and you are completely incompetent. Lacking the discipline and morale of my own Black Squadron, you were defeated by the lot of Rebel-affiliated natives!"

"They took us completely by surprise, my Lord," Grammel argued. "No native group has ever resisted the Imperial presence on Mimban before."

Vader was this close to snapping Grammel's neck in two. "No previous native group had the benefit of Human advice and aid. They did not employ aboriginal martial tactics. You should have noticed the difference immediately and taken appropriate action. I know who was at fault for that. Once I have conquered the powers of the Kaiburr crystal, I will rectify your error."

"I'd hoped for that privilage myself," Grammel muttered.

"You have no privilage, Grammel," Vader snapped. "You have blundered badly. Not critically, I hope, but badly. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let it happen again!"

With a soft _snap-hiss_, the scarlet blade of Vader's lightsaber materialized in the air. Grammel leaped backward in terror, muttering something about not failing again. Vader made sure that he would not, as he slashed the Captain-Supervisor down where he stood. Then he knelt down beside the body and whispered, "I pardon you for your failure, Captain-Supervisor Grammel."

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- in route to Circarpous from Hoth - hyperspace - 2 ABY

"Do you actually have a plan here, Prongs?" Han asked.

James grinned. "Kid, when have we ever had a plan?"

Sirius smiled. "Unless your adventures with Solo were quite different than ours - never."

The three of them were sitting in the cockpit with Anakin and Chewbacca. Han and Chewbacca were piloting the freighter. Han, though he didn't like to admit it, worried for Luke and Leia; James knew that for sure. He and thw Wookiee had readily agreed to take on this mission. But the Corellian wasn't about to risk his ship with no plan.

"Chances are that we'll be going up against a Star Destroyer, old man," Han pointed out. "You realize that, right?"

James smiled. "What's that you Corellians always say about the odds?"

Han flashed James a cocky grin. "Just making sure you're aware of the risks. Do you happen to know what threat Luke and the Princess are facing?"

The sarcasm in his voice when he said "Princess" made it clear that Leia did indeed mean more to Han than he let on. In answer to the Corellian's question, James, Sirius, and Anakin exchanged looks and answered in unison, "Yes."

Looking surprised, Han said, "Really. Huh. Who is out there?"

"Vader," James said grimly. "I would no his presence anywhere. He's on the sense his presence on Circarpous V. If the Sith is there, Luke and Leia most likely are, as well."

"Too bad Obi-Wan isn't here," Anakin remarked. "He could do Siri a favor, and kill her assassin."

"And risk the pull of the dark side," James pointed out. "Obi-Wan's struggle with Maul after Qui-Gon died almost did that for him. The fact that Vader murdered both his wife and son . . . It's probably better that he's not here."

Anakin looked very doubtful, but he nodded. Then he said, "Looks like we're coming out of lightspeed."

Han grinned. "Right you are, old man."

The _Falcon _emerged into the Circarpous system; James realized at once that he, Anakin, and Sirius were correct. Floating over the fifth planet in the Circarpous system was the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_, flagship of the evil Darth Vader. The Dark Lord was indeed on the planet, and James and Sirius would confront the man who had been one of their most trusted friends, the man who had been James and Lily's Secret Keeper during their time in hiding.

Sirius's gray eyes were filled with rage. "I'm going to _destroy _Peter. He's been responsible for too many of our problems."

"I understand, mate," James replied. "And we will face him together."

"All three of us," Anakin said with grim determination.

"I advise you and Chewie remain here, Han," James added. "I know that I do not have the authority to order you to remain behind. But Vader is a Dark Lord of the Sith and an old friend of Sirius and I; it's our responsibility to remove his presence from this galaxy . . . one way or another. Besides," he added with a grin, "someone's going to have to pull us out. I can guarantee that Luke and Leia's fighters are totaled."

"Land us over by the Temple of Pomojema, Han," Anakin said. "That's where will confront the Dark Lord Vader."

* * *

><p><span>Temple of Pomojema - Circarpous V - 2 ABY<span>

Darth Vader felt fortunate that Grammel's blunders did not compromise the entire mission. The Dark Lord followed the scent in the Force to the location of the Kaiburr crystal long thought to be only a subject of Jedi myth. The trail led him to the Temple of Pomojema, a enormous ziggurat that reminded Vader of the ruins on his homeworld. Besides the Kaiburr, the Dark Lord sensed Skywalker's presence here.

The Dark Lord grinned. Skywalker and Organa were no where to be seen, but five figures stood there - two giant Yuzzem males, two droids, and an old Human female fleeing the scene. With a slight wave of his hand, Vader manipulated the circuits within the droids; both mechanicals fell into unconsciousness - or what counted for that among machines. Then he Force-strangled the two Yuzzem to death. The two aliens could have matched a Wookiee in a duel, they were defenseless against the powers of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader stepped over the bodies of the Rebels' allies, and he entered the Temple. He would find Skywalker and his sidekick Organa; he would kill the Senator, and convert the Padawan. It was only a matter of time. . . . Finally, the Dark Lord noticed Luke Skywalker on the ground, pinned under some of the old ruins - which would not have collapsed without a little of Vader's encouragement. Organa had bent over, trying to assist her ally.

"Damn it," Skywalker was saying, "where are those two? They could move this thing easily."

It was now that Vader stepped out of the shadows. "I am afraid your slow-witted companions will no longer be of any use to you or anyone else, Skywalker. They're both dead. I killed them. And your droids . . . well, they're defenseless against my dark powers." The Dark Lord kicked a piece of rubble aside, as he approached his quarry. "You know, Skywalker, I had a difficult time finding out that it was you and the ubiquitous _Millennium Falcon _that bested me above the Death Star. Imperial spies are difficult to come by. I also found out that it was you who fired the torpedo that destroyed the station. You have a great deal to atone for me. I've waited a long time."

With soft _snap-hiss_, Vader's scarlet blade materialized before the youth. The Dark Lord slashed at the ruins casually, as he approached Skywalker and Organa. As he waved his 'saber, he continued his monologue, "You were lucky that time in the snub fighter. I probably won't have the patience to let you last as long as you deserve. You may consider yourself lucky." Turning his attention to Organa, he growled, "I expect no such difficulty restraining myself where you are concerned, Leia Organa. In several ways, you are responsible for my setbacks much more than this simple boy."

Beneath his helmet, Vader frowned. _Simple boy? _What was happening? Vader knew that Skywalker was much more than a simple boy. The Tatooinian was the potential Sith that could assist him in his goals to conquer the galaxy. All he knew was that his rage, which had always been at extraordinary levels since the surgery at EmPal SuRecon, was higher than it had ever been before. He was more powerful in the Force than ever, filled with extraordinary great power.

_The crystal! _the Dark Lord realized. _It is no myth. I have never felt stronger._

The Dark Lord's orange eyes glinted with amusement, as he observed Organa's reaction. "Do you remember that day back on the Death Star when the late Grand Moff Tarkin and I _interviewed _you?"

Organa's expression was a mix of fury and fear, and Vader smiled. "Yes. I can see that you do. I am truly sorry I have nothing as elaborate to treat you with this time. However, one can do some creative work with a lightsaber. I'll do my best to show you all them if you'll cooperate by not passing out."

"Fat chance, Vader."

The Dark Lord's orange widened in surprise, and he glanced over for that familiar voice. Three figures stood off in the distance - all wielding lightsabers. The man clearly in charge wore his graying hair long and carried a blade of the same color. Next stood a gray-haired man with a short beard, who wielded a lightsaber of green. The final figues wore his dark hair long with a handsome, haughty-looking face; this man carried a purple lightsaber. The first two men wore the distinctive robes of the Jedi Knights, whereas the final man wore a white uniform with Alliance Admiral insignia etched on his chest.

Vader chuckled coldly. "Sirius Black," he drawled. "I thought you abandoned the Jedi ways."

"Just because I resigned from the Order, _Peter_," Black snarled, "don't be so overconfident to think that I completely abandoned the teachings of Master Saesee Tiin. Jedi training is not so easy to forget."

Skywalker glanced up. "Father . . . "

"Run, Luke," the elder Skywalker advised. "We'll take care of this monster," he added with a snarl.

"Do as he says, Luke," Potter commanded.

Vader sneered. "Yes, Skywalker, obey your elders. Run, Padawan, but you shall not escape my wrath for long. I will dispose of these _Jedi _fools, and you may receive a few more days of life."

Vader knew now was not the day to capture Skywalker; today he would rid the Rebellion of their powerful allies. As Skywalker and Organa disappeared from the Temple, the Dark Lord turned his attention to his new quarry. Glaring at Black, Vader growled, "I have been guilty of overconfidence before, Black. I will be guilty more often."

Any compassion that may have once been in Sirius Black's gray eyes was gone. "You _traitor_," the Animagus spat. "If you had had your way, James and Lily would be _dead_."

Vader smiled. "Truthfully, that had been my intention, Sirius. And you, old friend, would be suffering Azkaban in my place. Lord Voldemort would have conquered your futile Ministry of Magic . . . and I would have been nothing but a cowardly sicophant serving a Lord inferior to my own true power."

Potter snorted. "And you call me arrogant, Peter."

Vader cackled. "Oh, James, I do so outrank any wizard with my power . . . even you, pitiful Jedi."

The Dark Lord raised a hand, and he unleashed a red blast of light. Potter fell to his knees, howling with pain. At the same time, Vader magically caused the explosion of the Temple. Shards of rubble crashed all around Vader and his adversaries, collapsing all around the Marauders' arrogant leader. Potter groaned, as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"You will die for that, Peter," Black said calmly, in a voice that was not quite his own. "James is not quite dead, and the unspeakable Jedi powers of Remus Lupin and Siri Tachi flow through me."

"Tachi and Lupin are dead, fool," Vader snapped. "Nothing you say will bring them back," he added with a sneer. "Not even the Force can recall those from the dead."

Black shook his head sadly. "That had always been your problem, Peter. You fail to grasp the true nature of the universe. Only a fool would follow Voldemort or Palpatine. You may fool yourself into believing that you possess mastery over your own destiny, but you are a slave, Peter Pettigew, as much a slave, as you always have been."

"Quit _calling _me _Peter_, Sirius Black!" Vader roared. "I banished that name with this new identity! Old man Dumbledore's delusions of loyalty and freedom cease to confuse me any longer, old friend. I serve a greater cause, and once I destroy you - "

"But will you destroy us, Vader the Destroyer?" Skywalker inquired with cold contempt.

Angered, Vader made a wild slash with his lightsaber. The crimson blade met the purple one of Black's. At the same time, Skywalker's azure blade slashed cleanly through the Dark Lord's wand arm.

"ARRGHH!" The Sith cried in agony, as Black slashed his other arm clean off. To his shock, Vader found himself at his knees, his own blade and Skywalker's crossed around his neck.

"You have been defeated, Vader," Skywalker said calmly. "You are at my mercy. This is my fate. I am the Chosen One. I am destined to eliminate your corrupt Order from the galaxy."

Vader paled beneath his helmet; an idea occurred to him, one he had not thought in twenty-one years: the desire to flee. The Dark Lord was still an Animagus. With just a thought, he began to transform. Within seconds, like so many years before, Vader had become a gray-furred rat - just as Skywalker slashed through the Dark Lord's helmet. Then with a flick of his saber, Black made a downward slash into the helmet; the Dark Lord passed out into nothingness.


	57. Part LVI: 2 to 3 ABY: Zekka Thyne

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, or Michael A. Stackpole**

Echo Base - Hoth - 2 ABY

The death of Darth Vader was not the end of the Empire. In fact, mere weeks after Vader's death on Circarpous V, Emperor Palpatine had replaced the Dark Lord with one of his Hands, Andraste. The Emperor's Hand soon rose in ranks as Emperor Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Invidia. As Invidia, she became the new Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, the new commander of the _Executer_. In short, the Alliance began to realize that the Sith could not be destroyed completely until they dealt with Darth Sidious.

James, on the other hand, was transported to the medical wing at Echo Base, due to his injuries from the duel on Circarpous V. Jedi Master Vokara Che and medical droid 2-1B used a combination of Jedi healing and bacta to heal James's injuries. Even so, James soon had a prosthetic left arm and legs to join his original prosthetic right arm. Before long, James was a cyborg - not one as intimidating as Vader or Grievous, but a cyborg nonetheless. By the end of the surgery, James's eyes were replaced with cybernetic eyes, making the use of his glasses obsolete. James had felt so fortunate - at least until Lady Invidia emerged as the Imperial leader, of course.

James was discharged from Master Che's care just in time for a battle on Hoth. It appeared that the evil Nightsisters of the planet Dathomir, the same ones that had been enemy to both Jedi and Sith during the Clone Wars, had fought each other for power. The witch Gethzerion, a fallen Witch of Dathomir, had become the Clan Mother, exiling her rival Kyrisa to Hoth. Discovering her presence on Hoth, the Jedi Remnant mounted a campaign to ensure that the Empire never found her; she would be a great threat to the galaxy if she was discovered. The Emperor's Hands, Namman Cha and Cronal, led Imperial forces to Hoth to locate the Nightsister. The Alliance, led by Major Bren Derlin, fought off the Imperial forces. The Alliance won the battle, but in a duel with Cha, Kyrisa joined the Sith. Any Imperials who surivived the First Battle of Hoth were either lost in the snowstorm or their confessions were never believed. In short, Echo Base was safe from Imperial scrutiny, but James feared that this would not last.

After the Alliance attacked an Imperial military base on Onderon, the Empire started to realize that the Alliance to Restore the Republic and their Jedi Remnant was a real formidable force. This was actually the point when the Alliance made the transformation from military resistance movement to constitutional republican government, like the Republic it sought to restore. All of the worlds that were alligned with the Alliance were no longer considered a part of the Empire. The Alliance had finally achieved full independence. Together, the Battles of Yavin and Onderon had transformed the Alliance into its own government, apart from the Empire.

After the Battle of Onderon, the Alliance attacked the ship _Calabar Queen_. Without the _Queen_, the Empire lost several Imperial Governors, Moffs, and Grand Moffs, as well as multiple high-ranking Imperial officers. With the Alliance growing in strength, more idealists began moving away from the Empire. As the Alliance grew with soldiers, James had the strong opinion that everything would be safe within days. For the first time since the Battle of Coruscant, he had a very good feeling about this.

* * *

><p><span>ISD <em>Admonitor <em>- Tramanos system - 2 ABY

Albus Potter had recently passed the Jedi trials, and had graduated to Jedi Knighthood, coinciding with the Jedi's twentieth birthday. He had also studied the ancient sorcery his ancestors had mastered. His father had learned those abilities from his own father, James Potter. Shortly after becoming a Jedi Knight, Albus went on a mission with his friend and colleague, Alliance commando Rose Weasley. The mission was to bring supplies to a secret Alliance outpost on Derra IV. To perform this mission, they enlisted the help of smugglers Haber Trell and Maranne Darmic. Unfortunately, the mission didn't exactly go the way Albus had planned. Before long, he, Rose, Trell, and Darmic found themselves on the Imperial Star Destroyer _Admonitor_, under the command of Captain Dagon Niriz.

Niriz examined the four "smugglers," and frowned. "Well, most interesting. Our records show the _Hopship _as having two crew members, not four." The Captain regarded Albus for a moment. "Newly hired, are you?"

Albus spoke with a Jedi calm. "Not actually. Our previous ship had to leave Tramanos in something of a hurry." A lie would not do if Niriz decided to do a background of Rose and himself. Their pseudonyms, Castor Palaemon and Thalassa Marduk, had been prepared by Albus's father's godfather, Admiral Sirius Black of Alliance Intelligence. The Jedi did not see how Niriz could poke through the disguise, but still . . . it was wise to be cautious. "It's a great relief that Captain Trell agreed to offer us passage into the Expansion Region," he added, careful to put enough truth in his words as possible. He couldn't be sure that Darth Invidia or one of her agents was not aboard the ship.

_If so, she will die_, Albus thought furiously. He's discovered four years ago that the Emperor's Hand, Andraste, had murdered Albus's mother, Galilea. The former Sith agent Galen Marek had taken credit for Galilea's assassination, but after he defected to the Jedi Remnant, he told Albus what had actually happened to his mother. The Jedi had been sixteen at the time, but he remembered Marek's words clearly: _Truthfully, kid, I don't know what happened to your mother. Lord Vader ordered me to kill her. But when I found her on Falleen, Andraste, one of Palpatine's enforcers, had already murdered her. I'm sorry._

As angry as the thought of Invidia made Albus, he kept his calm, and was pleased to notice that Niriz had bought the Jedi's story. The Captain nodded, and remarked, "For a hefty fee, I imagine." Glancing at the Rebel agents' identichips, he said, "Castor Palaemon of Haruun Kal and Thalassa Marduk of Iridonia. Hmm . . . rare to see a Zabrak or a Korun in these parts."

Albus had used his own sorcery to provide her with the general features of the Korunnai of Haruun Kal - brown skin, dark eyes, black hair, et cetera. Rose, on the other hand, had used her own gifts with magic to make her appear to be member of the Zabrak species of Iridonia - cerebral horns, facial tattoos, long dark hair, et cetera. The Alliance had felt that hiding their agents' origins would allow them to hide away from Imperial scrutiny, and the wizards of Belsavis's service to the Alliance assisted them in this campaign. However, the Korun had to be Albus from the start, as all Korunnai were Force sensitive.

Niriz's remark almost made Albus lose his usual Jedi calm, but the Captain merely shrugged. "You have any connections with that traitorous Jedi order of General Windu's, Palaemon?"

Albus shook his head. "My father was a Loyalist during the Clone Wars. When Windu arrived, he took my mother and I away to Corellia, where he hoped to better serve the Emperor. We never confronted Windu's _ghosh_."

Luckily, Niriz bought the Jedi's story, and the Captain smiled. "Excellent. If what I've heard about either of your people is true, then I thank the gods that it was your ship I hailed. A Korun and a Zabrak are said to be brilliant hunters - exactly what I need on this mission."

On Albus's right, Trell cleared his throat. "Mission?"

Niriz nodded. "Yes. I want you to take a cargo to Corellia for me."

Trell looked stunned. "Excuse me? _You _want _me _to - "

"I need a civilian freighter for this job," Niriz explained patiently. "I don't have one; you do. I also don't have time to locate someone else to do the job. You're here; you're it. What do you think?"

Albus frowned; it was not everyday that a high-ranking Imperial officer asked for help to do anything. Whatever was going on here was serious. And if it was something the Empire found serious, then any Rebel agent ought to pay attention to it.

Unfortunately, Trell was _not _a Rebel agent or a Jedi Knight; his response was: "I don't know. It would throw our whole schedule off."

"It wouldn't take too long," Niriz said. "And all good citizens have a duty to help out."

"No," Trell insisted. "I'm sorry, Captain, but we just don't have time. Our cargo's due on Shibric."

"Your cargo consists of six hundred cases of Pashkin sausages," Niriz reminded him coldly. "i presume you're aware that the Governor has recently decreed that all foodstuff exports now require an Imperial license."

Trell stared at Niriz with shock. "That's impossible. I mean, the inspectors didn't say anything about that."

"Just how recent was this decree?" Darmic demanded.

Niriz's lips curled into a cold smile. "About ten minutes ago."

Albus frowned. _The Imps are surely desperate. I cannot ignore this._

"Off-hand, I'd say we've been set up," Rose remarked quietly.

Niriz's eyes flicked to the fake Zabrak, then his gaze returned to Trell. "I am, however, prepared to waive that requirement this one time. Provided your prepared in turn to deliver your sausages a little late."

"As opposed to not delivering them at all?" Trell asked.

Niriz shrugged. "Something like that."

Trell glanced at Darmic, who shrugged. "It's a two-day round trip to Corellia from here. Add in delivery time, and we're talking three days, tops. It'll be a scramble, but our schedule can probably absorb it."

"Not that we have much choice in the matter," Trell added. "I guess we'd be delighted to help you out, Captain. What's the cargo, and when do we leave?"

"The cargo is two hundred small boxes," Niriz explained. "That's all you need to know about it. As for departure, you'll leave as soon as your sausages are offloaded and your new cargo is put aboard."

At his side, Rose looked uncomfortable, and Albus was struggling to maintain his Jedi calm; if the Imps looked at the cargo . . .

"Don't worry, we'll keep them cool," Niriz assured them. "There won't be any spoilage."

"I'm sure they'll be safe," Trell said. "Where does this cargo of yours go?"

"Your guide will fill you in on the details," Niriz responded.

As if on cue, a Mandalorian joined the group - an agile warrior of roughly 1.8 standard meters, wearing familiar green armor. Just seeing the man gave Albus chilled, as he recalled legends of his grandparents' youth - of the battle on Galidraan, the Death Watch campaign during the Clone Wars, the lone warriors who fought against the Jedi . . . But this warrior filled the Jedi with dread. This Mandalorian was not just an enemy of the Jedi - he was far worse than some mere warrior.

"Boba Fett," Trell said with dismay.

"It's not Fett," Niriz contradicted. "Merely, shall we say, an admirer of his."

The Fett impersonator's voice sounded strangely cultured for a rogue. "_Former _admirer. The name is Jodo Kast. And I'm better than Fett."

Niriz's lip curled into a sneer. "Not that that means much. I've always found that a competent stormtrooper could handle any three bounty hunters without working up a sweat."

"Don't push it, Niriz." Kast's voice was soft and cold. "Right now you need me more than I need this job."

"I need you less than you may think," Niriz countered. "Certainly less than _you _need an Imperial pardon for that mess you left on Borkyne - "

Albus stepped forward. "Men, please. This job is obviously important. I'm sure you all can put aside your differences so we can focus on it, eh?"

Niriz didn't look happy, but he nodded. "You're right, Korun. Fine. You and the rest of the crew can rest in the ready room over there until the cargo's been transferred. As for you," the Captain added to Kast. "I'd like to see you in the bay control office. There are a few things I want to make sure you understand."

Kast nodded grimly. "Of course. Lead the way."

* * *

><p><span>Treasure Ship Row - Corellia - 2 ABY<span>

Rose, Albus, and the smugglers followed close behind Jodo Kast in the Treasure Ship Row in Coronet City on Corellia. Rose wondered who Kast was, and what brought him here. Not for the first time, she wished she was Force sensitive like Albus. He'd be able to read the Mandalorian's emotions, but if he was getting any readings from Kast, the Jedi kept silent on the matter.

"Where exactly are we going?" Darmic asked.

"This way," Kast replied.

Rose, Albus, Trell, and Darmic followed Kast down into a narrow walkway between two booths.

"Here?" Trell demanded.

"The booth you want is five ahead on the left," Kast explained. "Curio shop - owner's named Sajsh. You - " He pointed to Trell. " - will tell him you have a cargo for Borbor Crisk and ask for delivery instructions."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Albus.

"You'll go out first," Kast ordered. "Stay out of the conversation, but watch and listen."

Rose had a bad feeling about this, and Trell clearly shared that feeling. "Maranne," he said to Darmic, "make sure you're where you can cover me."

"There will be no shooting," Kast promised.

"Glad to hear it," Darmic responded dryly. "You don't mind if I cover him anyway?"

Kast's expression was impossible to read behind the Fettesque helmet, but he said, "As you wish. All of you: move."

Without speaking, Rose and her allies moved into position. After a few moments, Trell made his move. He stepped over to the Sajsh, who said in accented Basic, "Good day, sir. I am Sajsh, proprietor of this humble establishment. May I be pf assistance?"

"I hope so," Trell said. "I have a cargo for someone named Borbor Crisk. I was told you could give me delivery instructions."

"You have been sadly misinformed," Sajsh replied. "I know no one by that name."

"Oh?" Trell said, obviously taken aback. "Are you sure?"

Sajsh glared at the smuggler. "Do you doubt my word - or merely my memory or intelligence?"

"No, no," Trell said hastily. "Not at all. I just . . . my source seemed so sure this was the place."

"Perhaps he was only slightly incorrect," Sajsh responded. "Perhaps he meant the shop to my kill hand. The proprietor will return at the seven-hour. You can return then and ask them."

When the smuggler returned, Albus said, "Kast said to come out to the street, where he'd meet us."

Trell smiled nastily. "Good. I've got a few words to say to our esteemed bounty hunter. Let's go."

* * *

><p><span>Tapcafe - Corellia - 2 ABY<span>

Shortly after Trell's meeting with Sajsh, Albus detected an argument starting among some Corellians. When he tried to interfere, even his Jedi skills couldn't helped them against the men. It was Jodo Kast who saved him. Once the Mandalorian showed up, the thugs turned away, saying they'd return on another day.

Kast shrugged. "Whenever you're tired of life, mercenary." Then he turned to the crowd, and called, "The show's over. Stay and buy a drink or get moving."

Before long, the proprietor of the tapcafe had arrived to help Albus to their feet. The two smugglers ran over, and Darmic offered Rose a hand, saying, "You all right?"

The false Zabrak waved her off. "I am not hurt. I was merely temporarily disabled."

Trell looked disapproving, staring mostly at the idealistic Jedi. "You should have left it alone like Kast told you so."

Albus was about to say something, but then he changed his mind. In his new disguise as a Korun trader, he couldn't speak of his responsibility as a Jedi Knight - especially with the Imperial-alligned Jodo Kast present. Instead he said, "Yeah. Thanks, Kast. But I wouldn't have minded if you'd jumped in a little earlier."

"Six mercenaries wouldn't have backed down to three blasters," Kast replied. "I had to wait for you to take some of them out first." He half turned, and added, "If I'd known it was going to be five blasters instead of three, I might have jumped in a little earlier."

Albus caught sight of the two men with Kast and the smugglers - both dark-haired, clean-shaven Corellians, one older with graying black hair, one younger with dark brown hair. Their similarities were uncanny enough to make Albus realize that they had to be father and son.

"No problem," the father said. "The Brommstaad Mercenaries have always had a tendency to consider themselves above the bounds of normal civilized behavior. And I've never liked it when children get threatened."

His son grinned. "Besides which, we were getting thirsty anyway."

"Drinks?" the proprietor prompted. "Of course; drinks for all of you. And meals, too, if you are hungry - the finest I have to offer."

"We'll take the long table in the back," Kast said. "And some privacy."

"Of course, good sir, immediately." With a quick bow, the proprietor hurried off.

"My names's Hal, by the way," the father said. "This is my partner Corran."

Albus covered his surprise well; he knew at once who had aided them in the battle. Albus's grandfather's best friend was a former CorSec detective, Sirius Black, and Albus had heard stories about Sirius's adventures with the Corellian Security Force. This was Sirius's former partner and protegee, Valin "Hal" Horn. The younger man was obviously the child that Sirius had been like a surrogate father to - Corran Horn. Albus never expected to run into some of his father's godfather's old friends on this planet. Fortunately, even without the disguise, the Horns wouldn't have recognized him - Albus had met neither of them. At least, he wasn't running into anyone who could blow his cover.

"I'm Trell," the smuggler said. "This is Maranne, Pelaemon, Thalassa, and - "

"Call me Kast," the Mandalorian said at once. "Son or nephew?"

The elder Horn blinked. "What?"

"Is Corran your son or nephew?" Kast repeated patiently. "There's a family resemblance about the eyes."

Albus nodded with approval. _Great skills of observation_, he thought, wondering not for the first time whether this man was more than who said he was.

"People have mentioned that before," Corran said at once. "Actually, it's just a coincidence."

_They're hiding their relation_, Albus realized. _Why?_

Kast nodded slowly. "Ah."

"The table seems ready," Horn said. "Shall we go sit down?"

As the proprietor served the seven of them, Albus realized that they were quite lucky that the Horns had intervened in the fight. As agents of the Corellian Security Force, the Horns knew who Borbor Crisk was - a prominent Corellian crime lord and rival of Zekka Thyne.

"We've got a cargo to deliver to this Crisk character," Trell explained, "and then we're getting out of here."

"Yes, you mentioned that," Corran agreed, eyeing him closely. "The thing is this - two things, actually. Number one: considering her Crisk is, your cargo is probably illegal and certainly valuable. That means you not only have to worry about Corellian Security coming down on you, but also other criminals who might try to take it off your hands. And number two: the reason Hal and I came to Corellia in the first place was hoping to find job's with Crisk's organization."

Albus finally understood why the Horns were hiding their relation - they were undercover. Did they hope to bring down Crisk's organization from within? No, Albus realized, they had a bigger target. They were going to track down Zekka Thyne.

* * *

><p><span>Coronet City - Corellia - 2 ABY<span>

As the Horns allied with the strangers, Rose, Trell, and Hal went with Kast to meet with their contact; Hal claimed that he wanted to help Trell find Crisk, but Albus wasn't so sure. In the meantime, Albus and Darmic remained behnd with Corran to unload the cargo onto the landspeeder, so that it woud be easier for Crisk's men to pick it up.

Albus began to get the feeling that Corran suspected there was more to him than met the eye, just as Albus suspected about the Horns. Almost right away, the CorSec inspector asked whether Albus had known Darmic long, in a veiled interrogation. Carefully, Albus replied, "Just along for the ride. If I do some work, I get well paid by the time we reach our destination. You been working with your partner long?"

Corran's green eyes widened, taken aback. "Off and on. Known him for a long time, but started running together recently. Bonded through bad times, you know? Like you and the Zabrak."

Albus smiled at the way Corran through the questioning back at him; the Corellian was clearly well-trained in interrogation, but then so was Albus. Instead of answering, Albus asked, "You recognize her as a Zabrak?"

Corran smiled. "Hal and me, we might be locals, but that doesn't mean we haven't been around. I didn't think many Zabraks journeyed far from their home planets. Is she Iridonian or Dathomirian?"

"Dathomirian Zabraks are all male," Albus replied, remembering stories his father had told him about the long-dead Sith Lord Darth Maul. "Naw, she'd Iridonian. I don't know much more than that. We just have a common cause."

Albus thought that he may have given too much information; not many average folk knew that Dathomirian Zabraks had been slaves to the local Nightsisters of Dathomir during the Golden Age of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars. Most who did knew former Jedi Knights. Albus felt that he could trust Corran Horn; the Corellian was a good man and the grandson of a Jedi General whom Albus's own grandfather had served with. But the Jedi still felt lucky that the Corellian didn't ask anymore questions. at least not until they began unloading the boxes.

"Where did you guys get _Sleight _boxs?" he asked.

Darmic frowned. "What's a _Sleight_ box?"

Corran eyed her curiously. "If you don't know what a _Sleight _box is, maybe you aren't smugglers."

Albus, whose grandfather had been a smuggler in the years immediately following Emperor Palpatine's declaration of the New Order, knew exactly what a _sleght _box was. It was trick developed before even James's time. Albus supposed the technique was developedby older smugglers, like Jet Nebula or Ephant Mon. But as old as the technique wa, its use continued even in Han Solo's day. Basically, a _Sleight_ box was an otherwise ordinary-looking rectangular green duraplast crate used for smuggling, with a low-power repulsorlift coil matrix and power-supply built into the casing that would neutralize the contents' weight and lighten the load. It could contain thermal detonators or air, and no one would know the difference.

Albus explained this to Darmic, and Corran eyed the Jedi. The youngest heir of the House of Potter explained, "My grandfather was in the business for two decades."

Corran nodded. "A Clone Wars-era Korun smuggler," he said skeptically. "I didn't think many Korunnai left their homeworld until General Windu's expedition there during the Summertime War."

"I didn't think many outsiders knew much about the history of Haruun Kal," Albus countered. "The Summertime War was never explored much by historians; too many focused the concurrent Clone Wars."

"My grandfather was a scholar when it came to Jedi history," Corran explained. "He fought alongside at least two during the Clone Wars, as well as a former Jedi who helped found the Rebel Alliance. Do you know much about the Alliance? These _Sleight _boxes suggest that you do."

Albus was a little impressed at the way the Corellian turned the conversation towards the Alliance. The Jedi smiled, and said, "If we were Rebels and we knew what was in these boxes _and _it was meant for Rebels, we'd be a lot more worried about the Empire than we would their puppets here on Corellia."

Corran's emerald eyes narrowed. "You think CorSec's people are Imperial puppets?" Albus smiled; Corran's indignation proved that he was indeed an officer of Corellian Security. The Jedi did not reply, so Corran continued, "CorSec's concerned with the integrity of the Corellian system, nothing more. If they tolerate Rebels _or _Jedi here, the Imperial presence increases. Who wants that?"

Albus did understand that; Sirius had once served with CorSec, but too many Corellian agents collaborated with the Imperials. Imperial Intelligence could even be seen as CorSec's immediate employers. Two years ago, Sirius had been lucky that he wasn't captured by Ysanne Isard. Albus just couldn't see CorSec as being on the same lines as the Alliance or the Jedi Remnant. He felt enraged by Corran's explanation, rage that leaked through his ordinary Jedi calm. The Jedi's own green eyes flashed dangerously, and he said through clenched teeth, "What you're telling me is that CorSec's people are willing to repress a violent regime to keep the Sith from pounding on their door. If I were a Jedi, I'd find it vastly difficult to differentiate the Corellian Security Force from the Imperial Inquisitorious."

Corran's next argument angered Albus further, as he insinuated that the Alliance and the Jedi were as a bad as smugglers, said that the Rebels and the Jedi said the Empire was evil to justify what they were doing. Before Albus could argue further, however, Jodo Kast returned. To the Jedi's surprise, Rose and Horn were not with him. It appeared that upon their arrival, Rose and Horn had been captured by the men of Zekka Thyne, and taken to the crime lord's fortress.

Corran and Albus both glared at Kast with their green eyes. "You did nothing to stop them?" the former cried. "You're some hot bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor who can shoot the blaster from a man's hand while sitting down, and you din't stop them?"

Kast shrugged. "There were seven of them and only one of me. I already did the math for you on that match-up - I might have gotten them, but they would have killed your people."

Albus shook his head. "Thalassa could have taken a share few of them."

Darmic nodded. "Trell's good for at least one."

"And Hal could have popped a couple or more if he's been given the chance," Corran agreed. Glancing at Albus, Darmic, and Kast, he demanded, "Are all three of you so naive you don't know what's going to happen to our people? Thyne's going to ask them about our connection to Crisk and, if they know as little as you do, he's going to have to work real hard to get answers he trusts. I'm not too wild about him going at Hal like that."

Kast shrugged. "You can always find yourself another partner."

The Mandalorian's tone told Albus that he, too, disbelieved the Horns' claims to not being related. When Corran indignantly defended his father, Kast added, "Hardly the reaction I'd expect from two criminal associates. Out of proportion, really. You're acting as if there's a closer bond between you."

Corran glared at the Mandalorian, then shook his head with disgust. "It wouldn't matter if Hal was my clone - he's my _partner_, which means I'm responsible for him. I actually understand what that sort of responsibility means, Kast, and what it means is that I'm not going to leave Hal to Thyne's untender forces."

Kast folded his arms. "You'd dare take on a Black Sun crime lord?"

Darmic paled. "Thyne is Black Sun?"

"Claw-picked by Prince Xizor, if the rumors are true," Corran replied. "He's crazy cruel and wholly nasty, but he does operate with a profit motive in mind. This cargo may have been for Crisk, but we could offer it to Thyne and ransom our people."

Kast shook his head. "I don't think so." He handed a datacard to Darmic. "That card has the location and time for a new meeting with Crisk. Deliver the cargo there, then come back here and prepare to take off."

Albus shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without Thalassa."

"I know," Kast assured him. "It's my intention to head out to Thyne's fortress and secure the release of your friends."

Corran shook his head cynically. "You balk at taking on seven guttersharks, but you'll free our friends from Thyne's fortress all by yourself? Better check that math, Kast."

"The odds are substantial," Kast replied, "but I anticipate success."

"Yeah, well, this is Corellia, and Corellians have no use for odds," Corran responded. "I think I'd trust your success if I was along to enhance it."

"I work alone," Kast insisted.

"Ha!" Corran snapped. "You work with them, you can work with me. Save us both some trouble and just say yes now."

Kast paused, then finally he nodded. "I will go find us a landspeeder."

"Good," Corran responded, then, as Kast turned away, he added to Albus and Darmic, "You're in way over your heads, aren't you?"

Albus frowned, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what's going on," he said finally, "but I don't like the idea of Thalassa being interrogated by a Black Sun crime lord. My father met Prince Xizor's predecessor, Dal Perhi, when he was a child. I've heard what they can do."

That was mostly true; his father _had _met Perhi when he was thirteen, shortly before the Battle of Naboo. What Albus had neglected to mention was that his parents and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been working with the future to investigate the homicide of a Hutt Vigo of which the Jedi later learned was the work of Darth Maul, a long-dead Sith Lord Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had fought off before Albus was born.

"It's worse than just hearing about it," Corran said. "and Borbor Crisk isn't much better. We're caught in the arena between two Cyborrean battledogs. Neither of these guys plays well with others, as you've seen."

Darmic brandished the datacard. "What are we going to do? We're supposed to meet with Crisk and give him this stuff."

"The first thing we do is find out what this stuff is," Corran said at once, observing the seals. "Good, here's one that's junked. See if you can find another."

Albus immediately began fishing through the boxes, as Corran pulled out a hydrospanner. Darmic, however, still seemed confused; she asked, "What do you mean the box is junked?"

"Not the box," Corran corrected, "the seal-tab used to bind the duraplast straps."

Finally, Albus and Corran found a _Sleight _box that they managed to open. As soon as it was opened, the Jedi recognized the scent - spice. His grandfather had made a living of smuggling the stuff.

Darmic frowned. "What is that?"

Corran regarded her with surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"Like I said, I'm a trader, not a smuggler," Darmic explained.

Albus himself was taken by surprise; when he'd met Trell and Darmic in Mos Eisley, he had assumed that they were smugglers. He'd never considered that Trell and Darmic were honest when they said they weren't smugglers, but this proved it. No smuggler would be unfamiliar with glitterstim.

When Albus saw opened the next _Sleight _box, he cursed. Inside the box was a purple glittering gem. Corran leaned over and whispered, "Is that a Durindfire gem?"

Albus swalowed. "I think so. I've never seen one in person before." _I'd have no trouble buying one_, he added in his head, thinking about the Potter fortune, _but a Jedi has no need for material possessions._

"Not many of these gems make it off Tatooine, and very seldom unworked like that finger there," Darmic remarked. "This would be enough to buy us a new ship."

Albus snorted. "This would be enough to buy a skyhook over Imperial Center."

Finally, Corran came up with the idea of sealing up he first two boxes. The plan was that Crisk wouldn't kill them, until he had the other boxes. The rest would be loaded onto the speeder, and into the Dewback Storage Warehouse in the center of Coronet City. Crisk would only get the boxes, when they were sure that Rose, Trell, and Horn were safe.

"Kast and I will go off to see Thyne," Corran explained, "and if we're not back in due time, you use Crisk to try to effect a rescue."

Darmic shook her head. "I don't like the sound of this."

"If Crisk doesn't want to help you," Corran advised. "set up a meeting with Thyne and ransom us."

"How do we get in touch with Thyne?" Albus asked.

Corran smiled. "You do that back at your first stop on Treasure Ship Row."

* * *

><p><span>ISD <em>Admonitor<em> - over Corellia - 2 ABY

Darth Invidia, Dark Lady of the Sith, stood on the bridge of Vice Admiral Thrawn's flagship, the _Admonitor_. She wore the traditional black robes of the Sith, her long black hair flowing behind her with eyes yellow with the dark side. She had at one point been a Jedi Master, but now she loyally served her Master, Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine of the Galaxy. The Dark Lady stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer, to receive the results of Thrawn's most recent mission. She knew already that Thrawn had disguised himself as bounty hunter Jodo Kast, and he had allied with four traders, three Humans and a Zabrak. Disguised as Jodo Kast, Thrawn infiltrated Thyne's fortress and assassinated the Vigo.

When Invidia arrived on the Star Destroyer, Thrawn was still in his Mandalorian armor. Invidia recognized it as the armor of the bounty hunter both she and her predecessor, Darth Vader, often collaborated with - the armor of Boba Fett. One major difference was that Thrawn's helmet was removed, revealing his natural Chiss features: cobalt skin, glowing scarlet eyes, dark hair cut in military style. Standing next to the Vice Admiral was an Imperial Captain named Dagon Niriz. The four traders were no where to be seen, but Invidia suspected that they had Rebel tied; she had sensed a Jedi here moments before. If Thrawn's plan worked as planned, everything would be rectified.

Thrawn glanced over at the Dark Lady. "Lady Invidia, welcome aboard the _Admonitor_. We're honored by your presence."

Invidia nodded once; in the months since she rose to replace Vader as Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, all of the fear people had felt towards the Dark Lord had rebounded on her. Vice Admiral Thrawn, however, did not show a sign of fear towards Invidia, and she'd never heard of him balking under the stare of Sidious or Vader either. This reaction impressed the Dark Lady; she smiled and spoke, her voice melodious but ice cold: "As we are with yours, Admiral Thrawn. You're nearly six hours late."

"I know, my Lady, and I apologize for keeping you waiting." Thrawn gave respectful nod in Invidia's direction. "As it turned out, I was forced to significantly modify the plan I originally outlined for you."

Invidia's yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. "But the goal was achieved?"

"It was indeed," Thrawn replied. "Zekka Thyne and the Corellian branch of Prince Xizor's Black Sun have been effectively eliminated."

Invidia grinned gleefully. For several years, the Underlord of Black Sun had loathed Darth Vader, and there had been a time when Invidia would have thought that he had good reason. But that was different life, before she pledged her life to the Sith Order. The Falleen had long desired to kill Vader, but months ago, the combined efforts of Sirius Black and Anakin Skywalker beat him to the metaphorical punch. In his frustration, Xizor's anger turned towards Vader's successor. In response, Invidia sought to bring about Black Sun's destruction.

Thrawn's subordinate glanced at the two senior commanders with surprise. "Zekka Thyne? But I thought - "

Invidia glanced at Niriz with a sadistic grin. "You thought the Emperor had an arrangement with Xizor?"

Niriz gulped. "Yes, my Lady. I did."

Invidia nodded, impressed with the Captain's boldness. "For the moment, perhaps, that is true. But such arrangements are made to be altered." Glancing at Thrawn, she added, "Yet I understood there was Imperial action against Thyne's stronghold."

"A small battle only," Thrawn assured him. "And the battle was instigated from Thyne's side, as both sides' recorders will bear out. The record will also show the Imperials were in the area solely because of information their commander received suggesting a Rebel force was gathering in the forest there."

"Information you supplied, of course?" Invidia asked.

"Of course," Thrawn responded. "And since there can be no possible link between the verification code I used and any of your forces or contacts, Prince Xizor will be unable to create any connection between you and the mysterious informant."

"Yet Imperial troops _were _involved," Invidia reminded him. "His first thought will certainly be of me."

Thrawn shook his head. "In fact, my Lady, the marginal Imperial involvement will actually tend to exonerate you in his eyes. He would expect you to launch either a full-fledged Imperial attack - which he could easily trace back to you - or else to scrupulously avoid Imperial forces entirely, relying on perhaps your quiet bounty hunter contacts or your talents in hand-to-hand combat. The ambiguity of the actual event will leave him confused and uncertain. Which, I believe, was one of your key objectives."

"It was," Invidia replied, still unsatisfied. "But as you say, Xixor knows of my bounty hunter connections. Even though Jodo Kast was not among them, your assassination of Thyne while disguised as Kast will certainly lead him to me."

Thrawn smiled. "But I _didn't _assassinate Thyne. I was able to leave his fate in the hands of a pair of undercover CorSec agents."

Invidia frowned. "I don't recall Corellian Security ever being mentioned in our discussions, Admiral."

"These weren't traitorous Rebel leaders like that Black who gives CorSec such a bad name," Thrawn assured him. "They attached themselves to my group, and I knew at once that intended on bringing down Thyne's empire from within. It presented such a perfect opportunity that I decided to modify the original plan so that they would be the ones to deal with them."

"Then Thyne isn't dead?" Invidia inquired.

Thrawn shrugged. "At the very least, he's out of power. Actually, having hm in CorSec custody would actually serve your purposes better than a quick death. It would leave Prince Xizor wondering if the Corellians were digging any dangerous secrets out of him. A major distraction; and distraction, I believe, was another of your key objectives."

Before the Dark Lady could reply, Niriz's comlink beeped. The officer on the other line asked about the traders' ship, which Invidia knew contained a powerful Jedi on board. She thought about ordering the _Hopship _be detained, but she soon discovered that Thrawn had pulled a Vader.

Invidia asked, "I take it the smugglers and their Rebel friends played their part well?"

"Perfectly well," Thrawn assured him. "They provided the necessary excuse for me to move Thyne's men out and clear the way for the CorSec agents."

Invidia smiled. "And the other part of your plan?"

Thrawn glanced at Niriz. "Captain?"

"Yes, sir," Niriz replied. "A homing device has been installed inside each of the hidden blasters they were smuggling."

"And the pockets repacked eaxtly as they were?" Thrawn asked.

"To the millimeter," Niriz responded. "They'll have no way of knowing the boxes were even opened, let alone tampered with."

Withi seconds, Thrawn's men had learned that the Rebel freighter had leaped into the Shibric sector. Once the Chiss heard that, he ordered that his forces return to the Unknown Regions. Then he turned to Invidia and added, "Unless you'd like me to deal with Prince Xizor directly for you."

Invidia pondered the thought. "The idea is tempting, I'll admit - one alien against another? But no, Xizor is mine."

"As you wish," Thrawn said. "Incidentally, I doubt that Shibric is the final destination for those Rebel blasters. From their vector, and other bits and pieces I gleaned along the trip, my guess is that their ultimate collection point will be the Derra system."

"The homing devices wil show us for certain," Invidia agreed. "But the Derra system is rumored to have a strong Rebel presence. I'll make sure to havesome forces waiting there."

"Very good," Thrawn said. "One final suggestion, and then I expect we must both be on our separate ways. I understand the General in command of the _Executer_'s ground forces resigned suddenly a month ago. I was able to watch the battle outside Thyne's strongholdfor a while as I waited to make sure the smugglers escaped; and in my opinion the Imperial officer in command is being wasted in a garrison assignment."

"Your opinion carries considerable weight," Invidia replied. "I trust you know this. The officer's name?"

"Colonel Veers," Thrawn replied. "From the level of his tactical skill, I'd say he's long overdue for a promotion. Perhaps his political connections within the command structure leave something to be desired."

Invidia's yellow eyes flashed with disgust. "Political connections do not concern me, Admiral Thrawn. I will see what I can do with this Colonel Veers. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lady Insidia," Thrawn responded. "Just recall the intelligence I gave your predecessor - the Rebellion will likely hide out on a remote ice world."

"I have not forgotten Lord Vader's information," Invidia assured the Admiral. "You have done a great service to the Empire, Vice Admiral Thrawn. In the near future, I will present with Lord Vader's own alien Death Commandos. I have no use for them, but you may."

"What are these creatures called, may I ask?" Thrawn inquired.

"Noghri," Insidia responded.

"I'll be sure to remember that name, my Lady," Thrawn replied. "I guarantee I will be hearing about that name."

"I reckon so, Admiral," Insidia said, and with that, she returned to her Super Star Destroyer, determined to strike against the Rebels on whichever system they chose to hide.

* * *

><p><span>Derra IV - Derra system - 3 ABY<span>

A year after, Albus and Rose returned from their mission, the Alliance was stunned when the Empire struck back. The new Supreme Commander, Darth Insidia, conspired with Major Soontir Fel and his 181st Imperial Fighter Wing. In the Battle of Derra IV, the Alliance base on the planet was crushed. As Rogue Squadron fought to defend the Alliance outpost, the rest of the Alliance evacuated. James recalled Fel from the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, but after this battle, he began to respect the Imperial TIE pilot; he believed that this pilot could soon be a great help to the Alliance.

James was only thankful that the Rogues succeeded in evacuating the base. However, the success was vastly overshadowed by deaths of Rogue Leader and Renegade Leader, Commander Arhul Narra and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. James mourned both of his friends, but his grief for Obi-Wan's early death, the Jedi Master still felt pride for Luke Skywalker's promotion to Rogue Leader. The Marauder felt that they were going to need the Skywalkers if victory was to be achieved against the Empire.

Darth Vader may have been dead, but James was not naive enough to believe the war was over. The Galactic Civil War was far from over, and it would not be long before Insidia's probe droids discovered the Alliance base. . . .


	58. Part LVII: 3 ABY: The Perils of Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY

Three years after the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance was still trying to establish a base on Hoth. That meant that every so often Alliance scouts would have to leave Echo Base to place life detectors around the base. James didn't see the point, as Echo Base had the good fortune of having the Jedi Remnant on their side. But those who could not touch the Force had trouble understanding it, as Emperor Palpatine had ironically said during the Clone Wars. As per the orders of General Carlist Rieekan, James accompanied Han, Luke, and a few of Lily's commandos on an expedition to check out Hoth's environment. Unfortunately, due to the trouble with the T-47s they had captured on Poln Minor, the Rebel scouts had to ride on tauntauns; James found Hoth's native snow lizards to be as miserable to ride as hippogriffs or thestrals, but the Marauder had to make sacrifices.

Not to any surprise, the scouts discovered no signs of life on Hoth. After a while of trekking across the snowy plains, Luke patched into the rest of the scouts. Han answered immediately. "_Is that you, kid? What's up?_"

"_I've finished my circle and I haven't picked up any life readings,_" Luke reported.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, son," James replied. "I haven't detected anything either - nothing obtaining even half the sentience of a humanoid."

Han snorted. "_There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser, old man. My sentry markers are placed. I'm heading back to base._"

"Right behind you, Han," James nodded. "You coming, mates?"

Lily's commandos - Ginny, Marion, and Rose - acknowledged that they did, but Luke said, "_See you shortly. A meteorite just hit the ground near here and I want to check it out. I won't be long._"

The Padawan shut off his comlink, and James, Han, and the commandos returned to Echo Base. As the tauntauns rode in, James was relieved by the warmth of the base. Not even his own spells had been enough to block out the cold. As the commandos spread out, James went off to meet up with his counterparts in Alliance Intelligence, the Alliance Army, and their commandos - Sirius, Rieekan, and Lily.

As James walked on, he saw Chewbacca working on the _Falcon_, which had been in a poor state probably since the escapade on Circarpous IV. Spotting his friends, the Wookiee yelled over, {Hey, cold, this place, ain't it?}

Han grinned. "_Cold _isn't the word for it, Chewie. I'll take a good fight any day over all this hidin' and freezin'. How are you comin' on those lifters?"

Chewbacca's reply was a grumble that James could not find a Basic equivalent for. The Jedi Master shook his head, partially agreeing with Chewbacca's need to leave this ice box. The Wookiee probably longed to return to his home on Kashyyyk. James understood that; he hadn't been on his adopted home of Coruscant in over two decades. His original home, Earth, had not seen James Potter in more than twice as many years. The Marauder had done well as a Jedi Master, but he hadn't seen his parents in over forty years; he wasn't even ure if they were still alive.

_As soon as this war is over, I will return home_, James promised himself. _But I cannot abandon this galaxy to Palpatine's wrath._

In fact, as James pondered the issue, he considered that it might be worse for Han. The Captain's own homeworld of Corellia had recently been subjugated by Palpatine's minions. Corellian Diktat Daclif Gallamby had risen to power at the start of the war; he was little more than Palpatine's puppet - like the current Queen of Naboo. Much of Corellia had been blockaded from passage. James suspected that it wouldn't be long before Sirius's old friends, the Horns, would be forced to evacuate Corellia. The main problem now was that Corellians were traditionally strong supporters of the Alliance - Han, Wedge, the late Senator Bel Iblis, recent Imperial defectors Villian Dance and Crix Madine, pilot Myn Donos, Romas Navander, the late Commander Tharen . . . all of whom were barred from returning home.

The Grand Master shook himself out of his recollections, and he joined Han to report to Lily, Sirius, and Rieekan. He saw all three officers leaning over a computer screen. When the two former smugglers walked over, Rieekan straightened up, and Sirius and Lily turned to greet James.

"There's no sign of life out there, mate," James told Sirius. "A combination of our Force talents and all those bloody perimeter markings . . . you'll know if anyone comes knocking."

Sirius grinned. "That's something at least. I know Airen's beyond concerned about some Imperial project going on over Endor. . . . "

When the recently promoted Commander did not appear to be planning on continuing, Rieekan asked, "Has Commander Skywalker reported in yet?"

"He's checkin' out a meteorite that hit near him," Han explained. "He'll be in soon."

The Alderaanian frowned. "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

"General, I . . . " Han hesitated, which confirmed James's worst fears. "I think it's time for me to move on."

Lily, Sirius, and Rieekan exchanged looks with James, but the Marauder knew that nothing he said would change the Corellian's mind. Han was still in trouble with that louse Jabba Desilijic Tiure; he would not be happy until that problem went away.

"You're good in a fight," Rieekan remarked. "I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General," Han said. "But there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a walking dead man."

"Well, I've never locked allying with Inferi," Lily joked. "I guess you should be off, Captain Solo. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, General," Han said, then he turned; Leia stood behind them, and she did not look happy. The Corellian said, "I guess this is it, Your Highness."

Leia's brown eyes were colder than the climate outside. "That's right," she said curtly.

Han's aloofness transformed into anger as quickly as James could become a stag. "Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

The Corellian stormed off, and James decided that he did not want to be a witness in whatever altercation occurred between Han Solo and Leia Organa. He, Sirius, and Lily turned away from the scene. The Grand Master decided to meditate in his quarters, away from his mates. He'd wait for them to cool down. Besides, James had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

James waited a while, then he left his quarters. When he returned to the main base, he saw the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 speaking with Han. The Maruder ran over to the scene, his connection with Force allowing him to get there quicker than an ordinary man would.

"Master Anakin has been trying to reach you on the comlink, sir," C-3PO said. "It must be malfunctioning."

Han glowered at the droid. "I turned it off. What does your old _Maker _want with me, Goldenrod?"

"He is deeply concerned, Master Solo," C-3PO replied. "Mistress Padmé and Mistress Leia are equally worried."

"Well, I don't want to speak with any member of old Skywalker's blasted family tree," Han snarled. "Especially that insufferable daughter of his, _Her Royal Highness_, Princess-Senator of Alderaan - or whatever they're callin' her these days."

The Corellian's tone made it clear that Han was still bitter with Leia, but James was curious; Anakin, Amidala, and Leia were all worried about _something_. James didn't think it wise to ignore that.

"I should think Anakin's fear should be obvious, Han," James said, concern thick in his voice.

The golden droid jumped. "Oh, High General Potter! I didn't see you there!"

James grimaced, ignoring the protocol droid. "Han, the only thing that could be worrying Anakin, Padmé, _and _Leia would be the fourth member of the Skywalker clan - Luke."

C-3PO looked impressed. "That's precisely their concern, High General Potter. They assumed he's be with Master Solo."

Han straightened up. "Luke not back yet?" The Corellian leaped to his feet, and snapped, "Bolt it down, Chewie. Officer of the Deck!"

James joined Han over on the deck, as Commander Tamizander Rey hurried over to meet Han's request.

"Is Commander Skywalker back yet?" Han demanded.

"I heven't seen him," Rey replied. "It's possible he came in through the South Entrance."

"Check on it, Commander!" James ordered. "Padawan Skywalker could be in considerable danger."

The Esselian Commander nodded, and he and his Corellian aide Romas Navander turned away. James watched as they hurried to check whether or not Luke had returned. The Jedi Master feared for the Padawan's life. He hurried over, as he saw Anakin arrive on the scene.

"James!" Anakin cried. "Have you seen Luke?"

"Han and I just spoke with Commander Rey," James explained. "Neither he nor Lieutenent Navander seem to be sure. We're currently running a check on whether Luke might have come in through the South Entrance."

"Well, that's better, then," Anakin said, clearly worried.

When James and Anakin returned to Han, the droids were gone, but Rey and Navander had returned. Looking at the two Jedi Masters, Rey said frantically, "Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come through the South Entrance. He might have forgottem to check in."

"Not likely," Anakin grunted.

"Are the speeders ready?" Han demanded.

"Not yet," Rey responded. "We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold."

"Reckon we'll have to go out on tauntaun," James decided, and Anakin and Han nodded in agreement. They were completely determined to go after Luke. With the wampas that had nearly destroyed the base years ago, James did not know what might have happened to the Tatooinian.

"I'll take sector four," Han agreed

As Han and the two Jedi Generals mounted three separate tauntauns, Rey ran over to them, concerned. "The temperature is falling to rapidly," he said at once.

"You got that right, Commander," Anakin agreed. "and my son's out in it."

"I'll cover sector twelve," Navander volunteered. "Have Control set screen alpha." And with that, the Corellian Lieutenent hurried off, but Rey still appeared to be attempting to prevent James, Anakin, and Han from leaving.

"The night storms will start before any of you can reach the first marker," Rey snapped.

Han glared at the Commander, and retorted, "Then I'll see you in Hell!"

With th final word, Han led his two Jedi allies out of the cave and into the Hothan night.

* * *

><p><span>Frozen Footpath - Icefall Plains - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

Night had fallen by the time James, Anakin, and Han found Luke. James did not believe that this victory was the result of Tyche's good fortune. Along the way, he thought he saw the forms of Remus, Obi-Wan, and Siri. Deep within the Netherworld of the Force, the three late Jedi Masters were aiding their old friends to ensure that the Jedi Chosen One and his son were not lost to the perils of a Hothan blizzard. James even though he saw the figure of a tall thin humanoid long enough to tuck inside his belt - Albus Dumbledore, who mentored James a decade before Yoda.

The Grand Master smiled, in spite of himself. The Force surely worked in mysterious ways, ways that were essential for Luke's survival. Had James and Anakin not used their powers granted by the Force, the tauntauns would have dropped into the snow. James removed his wand, and with a combination of a Flame-Making Spell and a Flame-Freezing Charm, he ensured that the snow lizards remained warm, but did not burn alive. The same worked for the three Human riders.

When they finally located Luke, the boy was close to hyperthermia. James feared that even magic could not save Luke from Death's ironclad grip. As they neared him, Luke cried, "Ben! May!"

James exchanged looks with Anakin and Han, and muttered, "Those are the names Obi-Wan and Siri used on Tatooine, isn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "I reckon we were right, James. Obi-Wan and Siri must have been helping us along the way."

When Han glanced at them dubiously, James said, "Never mind. Let's get Luke some help."

The three men knelt down before the Tatooinian, who was groaning. James pressed his wand on Luke's shoulder, and muttered a Flame Freezing Charm. Once he had successfully shielded Luke, he muttered, "_Incendio!_"

Luke breathed heavily, but he began to warm up.

"Prongs," Han breathed. "Will the kid be all right?"

"He should," James confirmed. "I used the same charm on us; you're still warm, aren't you?"

"I won't be stop worrying," Anakin said, "until we return to base."

"I understand that," James said, "but I fear that even with the tauntauns, we won't reach Echo Base until morning."

"You're right," Han agreed. "But Luke ran into something, and it wasn't just the cold."

"The wampas always attack at night, Han," James said.

Han paled at the thought. "You're right, old man. If we don't get some shelter up fast, Jabba won't need those bounty hunters."

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

Lily stood in Echo Base, accompanied by Sirius, Harry, Albus, Padme, Ginny, Rose, Leia, Chewbacca, Anakin's droids C-3PO and R2-D2, and Rose's younger brother Hugo Weasey, another one of Lily's commandos. They stood in a tense silence, neither one of them able to speak. James, Anakin, Luke, and Han Solo. Lily had never been trained in the Force, but she knew that her husband's presence within was faint; she couldn't even since Luke. Nothing anyone said improved how this made her feel.

Strangely, Padme's gold droid seemed to be feeling an oddy organic emotion: distress. "Artoo has not been able to pick up any signals, although he _does _feel his range is probably too limited to cause us to give up hope."

Padme gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Threepio. Anakin," she whispered, "come back to me. Where are you?"

Lily closed her eyes, as tears came out. She could not see what could have delayed Luke Skywalker in the first place. Her only theory chilled her to the bone.

As she stood there in silence, she saw Major Bren Derlin standing over, lookig worried. He was soon joined by Lieutenent Cal Alder, who had been the deck officer responsible for searching for any signs of James, Han, or the Skywalkers.

"All patrols are now in except Potter, Solo, and the Skywalkers, sir," Alder reported.

Derlin gulped, and he approached Lily, Padme, and Leia, looking nervous about what Lily knew he was about to say. "Senators," he said grimly, "nothing more can be done tonight. The temperature is dropping fast. The shield doors must be closed. I'm sorry."

Lily embraced Harry and Albus, saddened by what was about to happen. She felt worse for Leia; she had lost her entire planet, as well as her adoptive family. Now she was about to lose both her biological father and her twin brother.

"Close the doors," Derlin ordered Alder, after a brief silence.

The Lieutenent ran off to fulfill the Major's command, and Chewbacca howled with grief. Even if Lily could understand Shyriwook, she felt that she wouldn't understand what the Wookiee just said. The howl was purely out of grief; Chewbacca had sworn to protect Han and those close to him. Now he was approached with a situation that strongly appeared to be failure.

"The speeders should be ready in the morning," Derlin assured the crowd before him. "They'll make the search easier."

Lily sighed, and Leia asked, "Is there any chance of their surviving until morning?"

"I don't doubt it," Sirius replied. "James is a very accomplished wizard and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. A simple Flame Freezing Charm should allow them to start a fire without completely burning up."

"Don't forget," Albus added, "Grandfather, General Skywalker, and Commander Skywalker all wield lightsabers. It should not take long to build a shelter."

"The Force and magic give this situation a higher percentage, that's true," Lily agreed, "but I still have a bad feeling about this."

And as the doors closed, Lily couldn't help but hope that Quinlan Vos would be at least half as good a Grand Master as James. It didn't make her feel any better, but in times like these, one tends to think the worse.

_James,_ she thought, _if you're out there, come back._


	59. Part LVIII: 3 ABY: Battle of Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

SSD _Executer_ - 3 ABY

Darth Invidia stood on the bridge of the immense Super Star Destroyer _Executer_. She looked out at the Death Squadron she inherited from the late Darth Vader. The Dark Lady of the Sith observed the other five _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers that surrounded the _Executer_: ISD_ Conquest_, ISD _Avenger_, ISD _Devastator_, ISD _Stalker_, and ISD _Tyrant_. Several of Kuat Drive Yards's twin ion engine starfighters and the new TIE interceptors surrounded the fleet. She inhaled and let in the power of the dark side.

Behind her, she sensed Imperial Captain Firmus Piett's arrival onto the bridge of the _Executer_. She sensed a strong sense of grim determination within the young Imperial captain. He had discovered something important. Invidia would be a fool not to listen.

"I think I've found something, Admiral Ozzel," Piett told the inept Admiral of the Executer. Darth Invidia could never fathom why Vader would allow an utter moron like Kendal Ozzel onto the best SSD in the Imperial Fleet. She could only guess that Vader had some ulterior motive for keeping Ozzel here.

"Yes, Captain?" was Ozzel's response.

"The report we have found is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system," Piett explained. "But it's the best lead we've had in - "

"We have had thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," Ozzel cut in harshly. "I want proof, not leads."

_Moron! _Invidia thought angrily. She thought about what the captain had said: _Hoth. _She remembered Vice Admiral Thrawn's words to her a year ago._ Just recall the intelligence I gave your predecessor,_ the Chiss commander had said. _The Rebellion will likely hide out on a remote ice world._

Invidia reached into the dark side, feeling for the Jedi Remnant, and then she smiled. _Hoth indeed . . . _Silent as a Corellian sand panther, Invidia stepped towards Ozzel and Piett.

"I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side of - " Ozzel trailed off as he caught side of the terrifying Sith commander.

"You found something?" Invidia asked, her question directed at Piett.

Piett glanced at the Sith, not even flinching at the sight of her. That was all Invidia needed to confirm her suspicions that Piett had purposefully given his report to Ozzel once he knew the Sith Lady would be within earshot. Piett was an intelligent and ambitious officer who tired of serving under Ozzel's inept leadership. Invidia almost smiled. This captain was certainly clever. She could see how he ended up on the _Executer_.

"Yes, sir," the young Axxilan said, using the gender-neutral term for a Sith. "We have visuals. The system is supposed to be devoid of sentient life . . . "

But with the Force under her command, Darth Invidia had already confirmed Piett's suspicions. She could clearly sense the presence of her former allies with the Jedi Remnant. She longed to confront the Jedi's so-called Grand Master Potter. Yoda had vanished, and Vader had delivered Windu into the hands of Ysanne Isard. Now Potter and any other Jedi would be crushed by the iron fist of the Sith. "That's it," she said simply.

"My Lady," Ozzel argued, "there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers - "

Darth Invidia's yellow glare silenced the pompous Admiral. "Even if this were merely a cabal of fringe scum, I think they are worth our attention. My predecessor proved well enough that those are the exact type of filth that General Potter fraternized with for nearly twenty years. If the Jedi are not there, which I highly doubt, then the fringe may have the information we require to locate whatever remains of the Jedi Order. Bring in the patrol ships, Admiral, and set your course for the Hoth system." The Dark Lady turned to the newest member of Death Squadron, one recommended by the secretly promoted Grand Admiral Thrawn. "General Veers, prepare your men."

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- meditation chamber - 3 ABY

Darth Invidia exhaled in her meditation. It was so close to the Jedi Remnant's destruction. She'd analyzed this new Rogue Squadron, and knew the pilots they'd likely send: General Skywalker and his son, Potter and his descendants, Admiral Sirius Black, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, and any of the damned General Lily Evans's commandos. If everything worked as planned, the senior Jedi would be dead - especially James Potter and his secret weapon, Anakin SKywalker. Hopefully, either Luke Skywalker or Albus Potter would be captured - Invidia didn't care which - and she'd seduce them to the dark side as her apprentice. She _would _destroy Palpatine and take his place, ruling as Empress Invidia with her own dark side enforcer.

But her hopes did not account for Ozzel's stupidity. The new Imperial commander, General Maximillian Veers, approached the Sith in her meditation chamber. Invidia sighed and turned to face Veers.

"What is it, General?" she demanded. "Why must you disturb me when I'm this close to achieving my goal?"

Veers swallowed. "It's Ozzel, sir. Death Squadron moved out of hyperspace to find the sixth planet of the Hoths system surrounded by an immense planetary deflector shield. The shield is strong enough to protect against any bombardment."

Invidia growled with rage, filled with the dark side. "The Jedi and their pathetic Rebellion have been alerted to the danger. Ozzel came out of hyperspace to close to the system."

Veers, ever the loyal Imperial officer, tried to defend his superior, but Invidia cut him off, "The fool is as clumsy as he is stupid. Now those weak Jedi traitors will be able to cower under their Rebel friends. I will not have the Skywalker and Potter bloodlines escape from my grip. Prepare your troops for a surface attack."

As soon as General Veers was gone from the room, the fallen Jedi Master contacted Kendal Ozzel and Firmus Piett via the HoloNet. With a wry humor, Invidia noted that everything was going as Piett had planned.

Ozzel turned to face the Sith. "_Lady Invidia, the Fleet has moved out of hyperspace - _"

Invidia ignored the Admiral and addressed her words to the much more admirable Axxilan captain. "Captain Piett."

Piett stepped forward; Invidia could feel the anticipation oozing through him through the dark side. This was the moment the Axxilan had been waiting for. "_Yes, my Lady._"

As asphyxiation took hold of the Caridan Admiral, a product of the power of the dark side, Invidia said to Piett, "Make ready to land assault troops beyond the planetary deflector shield. Then depy the Fleet so that nothing can get off that barren rock of ice. You are in command now, Admiral Firmus Piett of Axxila."

Piett smiled with satisfaction at the news, watching with disgust as Ozzel's corpse dropped to the floor, dead as Honoghr.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

As the Alliance prepared for the evacuation (coordinated by Lily, Leia, and General Rieekan), Rogues and Jedi prepared to distract the Imperial forces sent to prevent the evacuation. Many Jedi stood, lightsabers raised to defend the base were it breached. Many more joined the Rogues outside Echo Base, on the look out for any signs of the Imperials. Among the Rogues was Rogue Leader (Luke and his gunner Dak Ralter), Rogue Two (Kam Solusar and his gunner Albus), Rogue Three (Wedge and his gunner Janson), Rogue Four (Hobbie and his gunner Kesin Ommis), Rogue Five (Tycho Celchu and his gunner Sirius), Rogue Six (Harry and his gunner Ginny), Rogue Seven (Anakin and his gunner James), Rogue Eight (Nick Rostu and his gunner Rose), Rogue Nine (Quinlan Vos and his gunner Whie Malreaux), Rogue Ten (Zett Jukassa and his gunner Zev Senesca), and Rogue Eleven (Bultar Swan and his gunner Kit Valent). James even thought he saw Dash Rendar in one of the T-47s; he'd recognized him from his days as a smuggler. He shook his head; he had to be imagining it. What would _Dash Rendar _be doing here?

As they kept on watch, James recalled how quickly things had turned since the morning - Kam Solusar had rescued him, Anakin, Han, and Luke, then Sirius, Lily, and Rieekan had detected a probe droid in the vicinity. Completely unprepared for this, Lily and Rieekan (the senior generals at the base) called for an evacuation.

James was distracted from his thoughts by an announcement from Toryn Farr: "_The first transport is away!_"

James and Anakin grinned with delight; this was started off good. But the announcements the Rogues received from Cal Alder brought him out of his cheer. They'd spotted the Empire's All Terrain Armored Transports, also called Imperial walkers among the Alliance and the Jedi alike.

Luke Skywalker immediately commanded takeoff to engage the AT-ATs. It took the best of James's Jedi abilities to calm him at the sight of the immense pachyderm-like Imperial weaponry. Almost immediately after they took off, an AT-AT fired and blew Rogue Eleven's speeder out of the sky; Bultar and Kit were killed instantly.

"Those Imperial bastards," growled Anakin. He, Luke, Wedge, and Tycho led their speeders against the might of the Imperial Army. But as they attacked the fighter, it was quickly apparent that the AT-AT's tough armor was to strong for blasters.

Luke had noticed this problem. "_Rogues, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It's our only hope of stopping them. Hobbie, are you still with me?_"

As Luke and Hobbie attacked one walker together, James removed his wand, aimed at the weaker "neck" of the AT-AT, and said softly, "_Reducto!_"

A red blast of light hit the neck, right on the mark. The explosion was powerful, destroying the entire walker, leaving all scorched marks in the snow. The combined Stunners of Harry and Ginny, James noticed, managed to destroy an entire AT-AT and half of a second. Magic from thw wizards and witches was powerful enough to destroy an AT-AT, but there were too many. Already, Luke and Quinlan lost their gunners, Dak and Whie respectively.

Even as Wedge and Janson worked together to take down an intimidating AT-AT using their harpoon and tow cables, James watched as Rogue Ten was terminated, killing Zett and Zev who fought from the inside.

Luke and Kam moved to attack the next AT-AT within their sights. Luke called, "_Steady, Rogue Two. Set harpoon. I'll cover you._"

* * *

><p><span>Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

From inside Kam Solusar's T-47, Albus aimed a powerful Blasting Curse at the AT-AT he and the Jedi Master were confronting. A loud explosion sounded, joined with two separate explosive curses from his father and Captain Weasley. The powerful blast surrounded around at least three or four walkers and blew them to bits. The force of the explosion threw General Solusar's speeder down, crashing it into the snow below. The two Jedi just barely managed to crawl out of their speeder before a giant AT-AT foot destroyed it.

Albus leaped high and with quick Jedi speed landed on the back of that very same walker. The young Jedi activated General Lupin's lightsaber and stabbed downward into the metal interior. Then Albus magically conjured flames on the inside of the walker, then leaped back into the snow with Solusar just as the AT-AT exploded.

The Jedi Knight grinned. "That got him!"

"Well done, Jedi Potter," Solusar said solemnly. "Let us return to Echo Base. We can help the others with the evacuation. We'll be of no use here."

"As you wish, Master Solusar," Albus responded, and he followed after the older Jedi.

* * *

><p><span>Chambers of High General Potter - Ocean Base - Jabiim - 3 ABY<span>

The rest of the battle did not go well at all. General Veers's army managed to destroy the shield generator. Darth Invidia had led the 501st Legion to annihilate the Alliance and locate the Jedi Remnant. Recognizing a lost cause when he saw one, James ordered a retreat. As the Jedi and Rebels alike prepared to escape, James told Anakin and Luke the message Yoda gave him. Anakin and Luke immediately set off for Dagobah on board Anakin's old freighter, _Twilight_, which he'd somehow recovered in the last three years since his departure from Tatooine.

James and the rest of the Alliance and the Jedi Remnant agreed to take the Jabiimi up on their offer. The traveled to Phelleem sector. Once they arrived, the Jabiimi offered them shelter in a secret base built under one of Jabiim's great seas. Once there, they built a war room for the Alliance High Command and a chamber for the Jedi High Council. Upon arrival, James was pleased to uncover a silver lining in what could have been the destruction of the Alliance and the Jedi alike. Kyle Katarn, believed dead at the Battle of Yavin, miraculously returned to the Alliance. Pleased by Katarn's return, James swiftly named him to the Jedi Council, alongside Generals Arligan Zey and Garen Muln, to make up for the loss of Zett, Whie, and Bultar.

Meditating in his private chambers, James swore to himself that he would not let those three Jedi die in vain. He realized that the Sith wanted to strike at the Potter and Skywalker families above all else. He and his family had barely escaped from Darth Invidia's grasp. He reached into the Force, hoping for some sign of where they were head. Finally, he located something: he saw a bright flash of light near a forest. He had the sudden premonition that the dark side was about to lose this war, and the Jedi would emerge victoriously. He had a good feeling about this.


	60. Part LIX: 3 ABY: Escape from Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

YT-1300 light freighter _Millennium Falcon _- Hoth system - 3 ABY

Jedi Knight Albus Potter wondered how he's ended up on this freighter. During the evacuation, he'd planned on evacuating with his father and grandparents on board the _Bright Hope_, but before he could, his way was blocked as the the base began to collapse. He ran into the former Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa, and his grandfather's old friend, Han Solo. He followed the two Humans and their droid, C-3PO, to Solo's YT-1300 freighter, where Chewbacca had been waiting, They all boarded it. Solo just managed to take off, as Albus sensed the unmistakable presence of Darth Invidia - a presence that seemed strangely familiar.

But the evacuation distracted Albus from thinking to much about the Sith. In fact, it took all of Albus's Jedi calm not to panic with all of Captain Solo's reckless piloting. Almost as soon as they lifted off from Hoth's atmosphere, they were intercepted by Lady Invidia's Death Squadron. Solo's old freighter was enough to make even a Jedi Knight lose his nerve.

Almost as soon as they'd left Hoth's atmosphere, the _Falcon _was chased by an immense _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer and a legion of TIE interceptors.

{Han!} Chewbacca cried. {There's two more of them!}

Albus was not as fluent in Shyriwook as his grandfather was, but he was pretty sure what the Wookiee said was roughly around those lines, especially since Albus's Jedi senses told him that they had company - more than just the Star Destroyer and her accompanying TIE interceptors.

"I know, I know, I see 'em," Solo said, and Albus could sense how much pressure he was under.

"See what?" Organa demanded.

"Two more Star Destroyers are about to join our friend," Albus replied. "I don't sense Invidia's presence on board, but I do sense that she is nearby."

Organa shot Solo a skeptical look. "I'm glad you said there was going to be no problem," she said sarcastically, "or I'd be worried."

As a laser bolt rocked the _Falcon_, knocking C-3PO over in the process, Solo shouted, "Now would be a good time for some of those _divine _Jedi powers, kid." There was more than a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Never fear, Captain Solo," Albus said. "I may not be as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, but I know the Force is with us. It will guide us to our destiny."

"Well, can you tell it to hurry up over here!" Solo said. "Don't you have any of your grandfather's magic?"

"I was trained as a wizard first and a Jedi second," Albus replied. "So yes, I do have, as you say, 'my grandfather's magic.' But what good will it do us right now? Can't we jump to light-speed?"

"I'm afraid not, Jedi Potter," C-3PO said in his prissy metallic voice. "I noticed earlier that the entire main paralight system seemed to have been damaged."

Solo cursed. "We're in trouble."

"That's a bit of an understatement, Captain," Albus remarked, as the Imperial forces surrounded the lot of them. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><span>Ocean Base - Jabiim - 3 ABY<span>

James would have loved to have some time to relax out on the base here in Jabiim. Some days he longed for the carefree days of his youth, as the leader of a trouble-making teenager's gang called the Marauders or even as his days as an Auror before Voldemort began hunting him, Lily, and Harry. He especially longed for the days of galactic peace within the Old Republic, back before the Clone Wars. He thought that after twenty-five years of war (not including the ten years of war back home when he was a kid), he deserved some form of peace.

Apparently, that wasn't his destiny. As the Grand Master of the Jedi Remnant, James was obliged to be present in the war room with the Alliance High Command - Lily, Sirius, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar, and (sometimes) Chief of State Mon Mothma. His time on Jabiim was not enjoyable. On top of that he a nagging sense from the Force that something was about to go wrong.

_Han, Albus, Leia, and Chewbacca haven't arrived yet_, he thought. _Could they have run into some trouble?_

Something told him it was more than that. But if there was more, the Force wasn't telling.

The rest of the Jedi spent time training the apprentices; they needed as many Jedi Knights as possible for this war. It was starting to turn out like the Clone Wars, with Jedi Padawans being advanced to Jedi Knighthood before their time had come. Harry had taken Ginny and her niece Rose, and was trying to train them in the ways of the Force. Both women had Jedi potential, and the Jedi Council agreed that they needed to learn to put their Jedi abilities to good use. Any Force sensitive they could find, they trained. James wasn't sure if they'd all become Jedi, but their new abilities could still come in useful - whether with the Jedi, Rogue Squadron, or Alliance Intelligence. Sirius and Lily clearly proved that one didn't need to be a Jedi for the Force to ally with them for the greater good.

Even with all these new Jedi hopefuls, James couldn't escape the belief that no Jedi instruction would be as vital as Anakin and Yoda's training of Luke Skywalker on Dagobah. There was no doubt in his mind that the fate of the entire Galactic Civil War rested on the shoulders of Luke and Anakin Skywalker.

_With the Force as our ally_, James thought optimistically, _we may very well see the end of Palpatine's reign within a year's time._

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- Hoth asteroid field - 3 ABY

Albus was starting to think that he'd thought to soon. Yeah, Solo's piloting was reckless, but it was no where near as bad as where they were now. Somehow they had ended up in the Hoth asteroid belt. Instead of taking evasive action as Albus would have advised for any non-Jedi, Solo opted to fly right into the field space rubbish. His reasoning: The Imperials would be mad to pursue them.

It took all of Albus's abilities to avoid a crash course into one of the asteroids. TIEs were chasing after them, firing. Between the asteroid and the enemy fighters, Albus was exhausted from his reaching into the Force, warning the others when to swerve to avoid an asteroid or enemy fire. Even for a Jedi, this was getting to be overwhelming. And to his great relief, Solo finally realized that. Glancing at Organa, the arrogant Corellian remarked, "Well, you said you wanted to be around when I was wrong."

Organa didn't even look at him. "I take it back."

"Just find somewhere safe to land," Albus suggested. "Some of these rocks look big enough for a YT-1300 craft."

Solo glanced at the Jedi with grudging respect. "You just might have a point there, kid. We're going to be pulverized if we stay out here much longer."

"I'm against that," Organa said dryly.

"I'm goin' to need to get closer to one of the big ones," Solo decided.

{Be careful, mate!} Chewbacca warned. {You could just as easily get us all killed!}

Solo grinned. "Hey, it's me."

Chewbacca sighed. {Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better.}

"This would be easier if Senator Organa or I took over," Albus advised. "With our Force-born intuition, we might be able to avoid anything disastrous."

Solo hesitated, as if thinking it over. He looked reluctant, but in the end, he must have decided that the Jedi's suggestion made sense, for he turned the controls over to Albus.

"Your grandfather saved my life a few times," Solo replied. "I trust you won't do anything to harm my ship."

"Don't worry, Captain." Albus flashed him a cocky grin. "This isn't the first time I've flown a freighter this size before."

Albus reached into the Force, merging with the YT-1300 until he and the ship were won. Using this new relation, he urged the ship to find a safe route to one of the asteroids the size of a small moon. Creating Force-induced shield in the surrounding area, he deflected the blasts of the pursuing TIEs. Before long, he had veered the ship through a narrow cavern on the asteroid's surface. Any Imperial ships that followed were crushed against the walls of the cavern. When the young Jedi Knight awoke from his trance, they had settled in a nice cave.

"That should do until we can effect repairs," Albus said.

Solo grinned. "You Jedi just continue to impress me, kid."

Albus smiled. "You should never doubt a Jedi, Captain Solo."

"Please," the Corellian said. "Call me Han."

"All right, Han," said Albus, and he and the Corellian switched seats again. "Now what will we do?"

"I'm going to have to shot down everything but the emergency systems," Han said. "That should throw the Empire's tracking systems off."

"True," Albus agreed.

Once Han and Chewbacca had done so, though, C-3PO said fretfully, "Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does shutting down all except emergency systems include me?"

{Oh, definitely!} Chewbacca agreed emphatically. {I do not care to spend the Force knows how long in this cavern with that damned protocol droid. You're lucky shut down is all we - }

"No," Han interrupted. "No, Chewie. Goldenrod's too useful to be shut down." With an evil grin, he added to the droid, "We're goin' to need you to talk to the old _Falcon _here and find out what happened to our hyperdrive."

Albus had a feeling that if the droid could, he would have grimaced at the thought of that. Any argument was shaken out of him as the ship began rocking as if there'd been a groundquake.

"Merlin's beard!" Albus cried. "What was that?"

"It's quite possible, sir," C-3PO replied, "that this asteroid is not entirely stable."

"I wasn't really asking for your opinion, Threepio," Albus said, trying to remain calm. This mechanical's quirks were enough to try even a Jedi's patience. He could understand Han and Chewbacca's antagonism toward C-3PO.

Then the ship rocked again. It took all of Albus's Jedi equillibrium to keep his balance. Organa and her droid weren't so lucky. C-3PO stumbled backwards, and Organa fell into Han's arms.

When the chaos stopped, Han held his grip on her and grinned. "Why, Princess, this is so sudden."

Organa glowered at him. "Let go. I'm getting angry."

Han flashed her a charming smile. "You don't look angry."

Albus didn't need the Force to know that was a lie; Organa looked very indignant. Beneath it, Albus sensed something more going on between the two of them. He didn't know Solo as well as his grandfather. Was it possible that the Corellian had feelings for the former Alderaanian princess?

"How do I look?" Organa retorted.

"Beautiful," Han replied passionately.

Albus could almost taste the powerful emotions secreting from Solo at those words. This was more than just feelings. Han might deny it if Albus brought it up, but it was clear: the Corellian had fallen in love with Leia Organa - and beneath all that hardened exterior, Albus sensed the Senator felt the same way. If Han would just lose this arrogant attitude, Organa just might respond to his feelings.

_Emotions aside, _Albus thougt, _it would be brilliant if Han and the Senator got together. Leia Organa might just be the thing that will draw Han Solo into the Alliance. If Organa returns Solo's affections, we may just win a powerful ally to our cause._

Albus smiled. His grandfather had been right; there was certainly more than the Corellian pirate than met the eye.


	61. Part LX: 3 ABY: The Last Hope

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

Yoda's hut - Dagobah - 3 ABY

Over two decades had passed since the death of Remus Lupin. Yet through the Force, the Jedi Master's presence remained, watching over the friends that survived him. He witnessed James, Sirius, Lily, and Harry on the Alliance base of Jabiim. He'd seen over Albus's adventures with the _Millennium Falcon_'s crew. More importantly, he watched over Anakin and his son on Dagobah, as they tried to convince the retired Jedi that they needed his help.

"Opposed to this I am, Anakin," Yoda told the elder Skywalker. "The boy is . . . unpredictable. He has no patience."

Anakin smiled. "So was your attitude when Qui-Gon Jinn brought me to the old Jedi Temple over thirty years ago."

Yoda gazed up at the Tatooinian Jedi sternly. "Wrong was I, I still do not think. You could have destroyed the Jedi without James Potter's intervention. The Emperor's persuasive abilities almost took you, my young Jedi."

Anakin glared at the Grand Master. "You never liked me, Master Yoda. I didn't follow the Emperor now, did I?"

"Too much anger clouds your vision, Skywalkers," Yoda insisted.

Remus realized that Anakin and Luke alone were not going to be enough to convince Yoda of a decision he had already made. The Jedi Master decided to intervene. _We've discussed this before, Master. The Skywalkers are the best hope we have of ending the Emperor's reign. You must have faith in their abilities._

"I _can _be a Jedi," the younger Skywalker insisted. "Father has already began my training. I've taken instruction from Ben Kenobi and Siri Tachi, as well. I'm ready, Master. Please . . . "

"Ready are you?" Yoda demanded. "What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel I will keep on who is to be trained."

"Why not me?" Luke's voice sounded hurt; he seemed to be taking Yoda's ultimatum personally.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment," Yoda replied, "the most serious mind."

Remus sensed two new presences join his in the hut - the recently deceased Obi-Wan Kenobi and his late wife Siri Tachi.

_But Remus is right, Master, _Obi-Wan said. _Luke and Anakin have the best chance of standing against the Emperor. We need them._

Yoda indicated his words at the four Jedi Masters - Remus, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Anakin - gesturing towards Luke. "This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away . . . to the horizon, to the sky, to the future. Never his mind on where he was, hmm? On what he was doing. Adventure, heh! Excitement, heh! A Jedi craves not these things!"

"I have followed my feelings," Luke insisted.

"You are reckless!" Yoda retorted.

_Weren't we all at that age? _Siri put in. _That is flaw in all young people, most commonly among Jedi. Wisdom and patience is a gift that comes with age and experience. If we refused every candidate we thought was too reckless . . . _Siri chuckled softly. _Well, I'm afraid we'd have very few Jedi in our ranks._

_She's right, _Remus said. _You trained James yourself. Surely you remember what he was like as a youth? Reckless, cocky, arrogant. You can't turn Luke away._

"I'll be training him, Master Yoda," Anakin added. "We only need your help. You are among the wisest of the Jedi. To train a powerful new Jedi Knight, we will need your advice and guidance. You have had so much more experience at this than myself."

"I've learned so much," Luke put in. "I can't just give up now. I've come too far, endured too much . . . " His voice cracked slightly. "I've _lost _too much for that."

Yoda sighed, as he weighed the pros and cons of the others' arguments. Looking directly into Anakin's azure eyes, he said, "Will he finish what he begins?"

"We've come this far, haven't we?" Anakin said.

_The Skywalkers are our greatest hope, Master, _Obi-Wan agreed.

"I will not fail you," Luke said, his word directed at all five Jedi Masters. "Any of you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda looked at him with an expression that was close to pity. "You will be, my young one. You will be."

Remus felt himself smile. This was it. The former werewolf may just thrive long enough to see the end of Palpatine. The Force knew he'd lingered too long in this world already. He knew he was going to have to move on soon, leaving his old friends behind. He accepted this as merely life's next great adventure, but he did want to see the end of Palpatine's Empire before his journey. He anticipated it for so long, and now (finally) it was about to happen. Like the old Muggle goddess Nemesis, the Force was going to ensure that Palpatine paid for his crimes.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 3 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious sat within his throne room alone, unaccompanied by his guards. He sensed a increase in the light side of the Force. The insignificant Jedi Remnant had so far proved to be less of a threat to the Emperor. Perhaps he had misjudged the Jedi's strength. He felt a strong disturbance in the Force. It surrounded several beings: James Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Potter - but mostly from Anakin Skywalker and his pathetic offspring. Truthfully, the Potter and Skywalker families would prove to be the very force that could drive the Jedi to victory.

Sidious had sent his entourage away; his apprentice needed to be warned of the danger who old allies held. He immediately contacted her flagship, the SSD _Executer_. A holographic transmission of a young Human with an admiral's insignia materialized before him.

The admiral stepped back in surprised. "_Your Majesty? How may I serve you, my Lord?_"

"Cease with the pleasantries, Admiral," Sidious growled. "Where is Lady Invidia?"

"_On the bridge, Your Majesty,_" the admiral said. "_She is meeting with Captain Needa._"

"I demand her presence immediately, Admiral," Sidious snarled. "You will summon her now, is that clear?"

The admiral swallowed nervously. "_Of course, my Lord._"

"Excellent," Sidious said. "I'm glad we understand each other."

With in seconds, the admiral's image was replaced by a life-size image of the Dark Lady of the Sith, Darth Invidia, her jet black hair flowing behind her. Even from fifty thousand two hundred fifty light years away in the Anoat sector, Sidious could sense Invidia's anxiety at approaching the Galactic Emperor.

"_What is thy bidding, my Master?_" Invidia said solemnly.

"There is a grave disturbance in the Force," Sidious announced.

Invidia nodded. "_I have felt it, my Lord._"

"Our situation is most precarious," Sidious said. "We have a new enemy that could bring about our destruction."

Invidia's nostrils flared. "_Our destruction? Who? Potter?_"

Sidious frowned. "Partially, yes. The son and grandson of the ubiquitous Jedi Grand Master could prove to be a foil to our plans. However, the real threat I fear is Anakin Skywalker and his son, the young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. The Potter and Skywalker clans are an unfortunate nuissance that must be eradicated. You must destroy them all, or they will be our undoing."

Invidia frowned. "_I agree, Master, when it comes to James and Harry, and that meddlesome fool Skywalker. But Albus Potter and Luke Skywalker . . . they are merely boys. Harry and Skywalker could not have taught them so much that -_ "

"The Force is strong with them all, even among the young," Sidious cut in. "They must be destroyed."

Invidia hesitated, appearing to think it over. Then she smiled. "Perhaps not, my Lord. Potter and Skywalker are young and inexperienced. If they could be _turned_, turned to serve our purposes, they would make powerful Dark Jedi. "

Sidious paused a moment to let those words sink in. He was reminded of the immortal words of Darth Bane, founder of the modern Sith Order: _There are no other Sith. There never will be, except for us. One Master, and one apprentice; one to embody the power, the other to crave it. _Those words had guided the Sith for generations. If Potter or Skywalker were brought to the dark side as a Sith apprentice, one of the two existing Sith would have to die: Sidious or Invidia.

Sidious had killed his own Master, Darth Plagueis, thirty-five years ago, as Plagueis had done to his Master, Darth Tenebrous, thirty-five years before that. So it had been done since Darth Zannah murdered Bane, and accepted Darth Cognus as her apprentice. All of Sidious's apprentices - Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Voldemort, Darth Vader, and Darth Invidia - had dreamed confronting Sidious, as was decreed by Bane, but the Emperor had no intention of that happening. He had decided long ago, while still under Plagueis's tutelage, that he would be the Sith that would break the tradition. He would live as the immortal Sith Emperor. His knowledge of transfer essence and the Spaarti cloning cyllinders he hid on Byss ensured that Emperor Palpatine could never die.

_On the other hand, _Sidious mused, _it would be much better to have a Skywalker on my side. Invidia and Potter are powerful, but Skywalker . . ._

"Yes," he said aloud. "Yes. They would be great . . . _assets_. Can it be done?"

Darth Invidia rose to her feet, her feral yellow eyes looked into Palpatine's. "_They will join us or die, my Master._"

The Sith Lady kneeled before the Emperor, who placed a hand over the fallen Jedi's shoulder. Then Sidious killed the transmission. The former Naboo Senator couldn't help but smile. Yes, everything was going well indeed.

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- Hoth asteroid field - 3 ABY

Days had passed since the _Millennium Falcon_ had made the tricky landing on the asteroid. Of course, this was only an estimate. Albus couldn't really tell how much time had passed. In all that time, they'd been trying to repair the _Falcon_'s systems. C-3PO, in fact, had been surprisingly helpful. Albus had also noticed that as the days wore on, Han and Senator Organa started growing closer and closer. He and Chewbacca had actually walked in on them, snogging in the cockpit. Han was even beginning to drop his self-centered neutral smuggler act. Albus could tell that he was even beginning to care about the Alliance itself.

Things began to turn sour, however, when Organa charged into the hold and screamed, "There's something out there!"

The three men and C-3PO froze. Albus reached out through the Force and indeed he detected some form of life outside the ship - non-sentient, but probably dangerous. Almost as soon as he reached for it, a _bang _sounded outside.

"Whatever it is sounds like it's trying to get in," C-3PO observed.

Han rose to his feet, blaster in hand. "I'm going to see what it is."

Albus removed his lightsaber from his belt. "I'm going with you. We worked too long and hard on this ship to allow some vermin tear it apart."

{Aye, 'tis true, young Jedi,} Chewbacca agreed, as pulled out his bowcaster. {I may not share Han's . . . _fascination _with this ship, but the Force knows how dangerous our guest is.}

The three men - Albus, Han, and Chewbacca - attached respiration masks onto their faces in preparation into delving into an asteroid with very little atmosphere. Sighing, Organa said, "If there's more than one, you might need my help."

Han smiled - a smile that was more affectionate than his old roguish grin - and threw Organa a repiration mask. Immediately, the four organic exited the ship, leaving the one droid alone in the ship, yammering worriedly non-stop.

Upon stepping foot on the moist soil of the cavern, Albus had a sudden premonition from the Force. He removed the lightsaber and activated its energy blade, and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Almost as soon as the words had left his lips, a strange black-and-yellow batlike creature flew in his face. With his quick Jedi reflexes, he slashed the mynock in half with his lightsaber.

"A mynock," he said. "They're not particularly dangerous, and yet I still feel this situation may be life or death."

"Well, there's not only going to be one," Han pointed out. "And," he added, "I agree with you, kid. There's something more to this than merely a few mynocks."

Albus froze. "Get back to the ship. We need to evacuate immediately."

"I'm thinking the same thing, kid," Han said.

Albus, Han, and Chewbacca were the first to return to the ship. Organa ran after them, looking confused. But Albus finally understood his premonition. The danger had nothing to do with the mynocks. There was more life on this asteroid than they realized - and they'd just flown right into it.

"Chewie, fire her up!" Han shouted. "We're getting out of here!"

As the two former smugglers settled in the cockpit, Organa shouted, "They would spot us long before we get up to speed."

"No time to discuss this in committee," Han replied.

"I am not a committee!" Organa snapped. When he continued to start up the ship, the Alderaanian added, "You can't make the jump to hyperspace in this asteroid field."

"Calm yourself, Senator Organa," Albus advised. "We're in a lot more danger than just the Empire. It's my fault. I should have sensed its presence here."

"Sensed what?" Organa said back.

Han grinned. "Strap yourself in, sweetheart. We're taking off."

The _Falcon _lifted itself, heading for the enormous maw of the exogorth - which was closing fast.

"Full speed ahead, Captain!" Albus said.

{The cave!} Chewbacca cried. {What - !}

"The cave is collapsing!" Organa screamed.

"We're doomed!" C-3PO cried. "Good-bye, Mistress Leia. Good-bye, Captain Solo."

"This is no cave," Han responded.

"What?!"

Albus grimaced. "It's like I said, Senator. I should have sensed it."

"Sensed what?" Organa repeated, as the _Falcon _managed to slip right in between the exogorth's large daggerish teeth, flying out of reach of the huge monsters gaping jaws.

"The exogorth," Albus replied, as the _Falcon _flew back out into the deadly Hoth asteroid belt. Albus should have seen that coming. Now they were going to have to face the full force of the Empire with a likely still-damaged hyperdrive.

Albus hoped to the Force they got out of this. It would be a huge disaster for the Alliance if they all died right now - one Jedi Knight and a Senator and co-founder of the Alliance both on board.


	62. Part LXI: 3 ABY: A Sense of Danger

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

SSD _Executer _- Anoat sector - 3 ABY

Probe droids and Imperial stormtroopers were not going to be enough to capture Potter and Skywalker, Darth Invidia decided. If she was to succeed in her goal and usurp Palpatine's position, she was needed to bring in a third party: bounty hunters.

The Dark Lady of the Sith had recruited the best, and gathered them across the bridge. Standing at the far end was the Trandoshan hunter Bossk, who had previously worked with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Next to Bossk stood the Gand hunter Zuckuss and his partner, the protocol droid 4-LOM. Invidia had heard the story of how 4-LOM got in this position - something about him filching his old masters' personal possessions, eventually hooking up with Zuckuss and becoming a criminal type. These two had been previously recruited to infiltrate the Rebel base on Hoth. Dengar, a Corellian already in the Empire's employ, stood next to the partners. Darth Invidia was pleased to hear that Dengar had his own grudge against the former smuggler, Han Solo. Standing next to Dengar, looking imperiously before the Humans, stood the assassin droid IG-88B, one of four failed identical assassin droids from Holowan Laboratories.

The more important of the lot stood on the far end - Boba Fett. Just the sight of the notorious Fett brought to mind the Clone Wars. Under a different name, Invidia had led several battalions of soldier composed of clones of the Mandalorian leader, Jango Fett. Boba Fett, as General Kenobi had reported twenty-five years ago, was another clone of Jango Fett. In the years since, Fett had proved to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. But the familiar facial features and voice and the green Mandalorian armor forcefully reminded Invidia of the horrible Clone Wars - not just the Old Republic's clone army, but the Mandalorian Death Watch terrorist group that had plagued the Old Republic for much of that war.

"Bounty hunters," Piett had protested. "Why should we fraternize with that fringe scum? We are the Empire."

"If you paid any attention to Galactic events, Admiral," Invidia had said, "you would know that the Empire has never been above using bounty hunters and pirates. Administrator Vilim Disra and the late Lord Darth Vader come to mind."

"Disra," Piett had repeated contemptuously. "I wouldn't trust that slimy krayt as far as I could throw him."

Invidia had nodded. "Neither would I."

Now the Sith turned to face the six bounty hunters, and she could sense that Piett was not anymore confident with this bounty hunter. But before he could protest anymore, he was signaled elsewhere by Captain Lorth Needa.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the YT-1300 light freighter known as the _Millennium Falcon_," Invidia noticed. "You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want proof." Speaking directly to Fett, she snarled, "No disintegrations."

And with that familiar rasping voice she knew from the Old Republic clones, Fett replied, "As you wish, my Lady."

Before Darth Invidia could complete her briefing, however, she was interrupted by Piett, who announced, "My Lady, we have them."

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- Anoat sector - 3 ABY

Albus couldn't see how their situation was any better than their previous one. Upon exiting the Hoth asteroid belt, the _Millennium Falcon _was ambushed by an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer. Han attempted a jump to hyperspace, but it appeared to still be damaged - to no one's surprise but his. With no other options, Han advanced on the Star Destroyer - and shut it down on the Dreadnaught's gray hull. They were still alive, and yet Albus wasn't the only one dubious about Han's entire strategy.

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far!" C-3PO raged. "What exactly do you plan to do now?"

{Why don't you do us all a favor and shut up?} Chewbacca growled with a threatening tone to his voice.

"No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca," C-3PO snapped. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Finally, Albus had enough with the annoying protocol droid. They could barely plan anything with C-3PO advising them to give up and surrender to the Imperial forces. The Jedi reached over and switched him off.

"Thank you," Han said, relief evident in his voice.

"You could have warned him before you shut him off," Organa advised.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one aggravated by that droid," Albus put in. "We can hardly plan with him begging that we all surrender. Speaking of which, what _is _your plan, Captain Solo?"

Instead of answering, Han told the Wookiee, "Chewie, check the manual release on the landing claws."

Chewbacca rose to his feet and barked, {I sure hope you know what you're doing.}

Albus watched as Chewbacca manually deactivated the landing claw, ensuring that they could make a quick getaway. And then - what? Had the Corellian thought this out at all?

"What do you have in mind for our _next _move?" Organa asked.

"The Fleet is finally breaking up," Han finally answered. "I'm _hoping _they follow standard Imperial procedure and dump their garbage before they go into hyperspace."

Albus grinned. "I forgot you were once in the Imperial Navy. Brilliant plan."

Organa nodded. "Sure. It's not bad. But then . . . _what_?"

"Then we find a safe port around here," Han replied. "Got any ideas?"

"Where are we?" Albus asked.

"Here," Han said, gesturing to an area on the navigation system.

Albus absorbed the new information. _Anoat system. _He thought about what he knew about the Anoat sector itself. He had, of course, read up on it, ever since Luke Skywalker and his Rogue Squadron found the place to be a suitable headquarters for the Alliance. "The closest world is Gentes, the homeworld of the Ugnaught species. That's only one of three habitable planets in the Anoat system. And Anoat and Deyer aren't much better than Gentes. We're not exactly in the Corellian system," Albus joked, referencing to the fact that Han's home system was made up of five very habitable and well-populated planets.

Han shook his head. "Funny. I have a feeling I've been to this area before. Let me check my logs."

Organa looked surprised. "You keep logs? My, how organized."

Han smiled. "Well, sometimes. Ah-ha, I knew it! Lando - now this should be interesting."

"Lando . . . _Calrissian_?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kid," Han replied. "You've heard of him?"

"My grandfather mentioned him," Albus said. "He said you guys were good friends before the Battle of Yavin."

Han nodded. "That's true."

"But he said you and he had a falling out _years _ago," Albus said.

A shadow fell over Han's face, and Albus assumed he was thinking back on the day his friendship with Calrissian ended.

"Who is Lando Calrissian?" Organa asked.

"A gambler and a con artist," Albus explained. "I believe he was . . . the previous owner of the _Falcon_, is that correct?"

Han nodded. "We traded back and forth a few times. Recently, Lando has settled on Bespin's Cloud City. It's a fair distance but reachable."

Albus thought back on what he knew about the Bespin system. "That's where they mine the Tibanna gas for blaster canisters, right?"

"Bingo," Han agreed. "Lando won it in a sabacc match, or so he claims. As Al said, he and I go way back."

"Can you trust him?" Organa asked. "Albus said you two had a falling out."

"Believe me, Princess, Lando has no love for the Empire," Han said. "That much I know. A small altercation between him and me wouldn't make him turn me over to the Empire. It's a matter of pride."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't exact revenge on you without Imperial interference," Albus pointed out.

Han hesitated, as he thought over Albus's idea. "Naw, I doubt it. He's not a vengeful man, Lando. Now if we were talking about Talon Karrde or Booster Terrik, I might be worried. And even if I'm wrong, Lando's not the type to take his grudge out on a innocent third party."

Albus didn't think Han sounded completely convinced himself, but before he could voice his fears, Chewbacca announced over the intercom, {_Looks like the Fleet is making the jump to hyperspace, Han._}

Han took a second to analyze the new information Chewbacca had forwarded to him. "I see it, Chewie, I see it. Prepare for manual release." Glancing at Albus and Organa, he said, "Here goes nothing."

Organa grinned and gave the Corellian a quick kiss. "You do have your moments. Not many, but you do have them."

Hoping that this second solution would be better than the last, Albus began his meditation exercises as the _Falcon _departed from the ship as the entirety of Black Squadron entered hyperspace.

* * *

><p><span>Chambers of High General Potter - Ocean Base - Jabiim - 3 ABY<span>

Far off in the Phelleem sector, James sat alone in his chambers, meditating. He was relaxed, alone in the base of the Alliance that _would _restore the Old Republic that James had served for twenty-five years before the monster known as Palpatine destroyed it. It was a relaxing thought. Mon Mothma would rise as Palpatine's peaceful, democratic successor. The ones who had fallen in the struggle against Palpatine - Bail Organa, Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bria Tharen, Juno Eclipse, Galen Marek, et cetera . . . they would remembered as heroes of freedom and justice.

James shuddered. His peaceful thoughts were suddenly ripped apart by a sense of danger. A feeling of cold and darkness shrouded his vision. He could see the black hair and yellow eyes of Darth Invidia in his mind's eye. He could see her battling Albus and Luke. He could feel the pain and agony in Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. Something horrible was about to happen.

_What's going on? _he wondered. _Where is this happening?_

He stretched out with the Force, trying to get a solid image of what was happening. Finally, he got it. _A city in the clouds. Bespin. Lando!_

Lando Calrissian was in the center of all that was happening. James sensed betrayal, shock, anger, and fear - the emotions of the dark side. Lando seemed to be in a delicate place between the mythical Charybdis and Scylla. Whatever choice he made seemed to cause him emotional turmoil. James could see that. But what he fely was that the last hopes for a new Republic were in grave danger!

James leaped to his feet and opened his eyes. He contacted Yoda and Anakin on Bespin, and left him a message denoting that he'd felt a disturbance in the Force, and that Luke might be in grave danger. He quickly summoned the Jedi Council, and explained his vision.

"Bespin," Harry said. "Why wouldn't the _Falcon _have returned here immediately upon leaving Hoth?"

"I cannot say for sure, son," James said. "But what is clear is that Albus and Luke are in grave peril."

"It could be that Han Solo's loyalty to our cause has finally worn out," Arligan Zey put in.

"I cannot believe that, General," James said firmly. "But believe we must send a Jedi team to Bespin immediately. I should be among them, since I know Lando Calrissian the best."

"I will go with you, Father," Harry said. "He's my son. I can bring Rose and Ginny alone as well."

"With all due respect, Master Potter," Zey said, "are you sure about this? You are sending some of our most important Jedi out there."

"Losing Luke, Albus, Leia, and Han could very well mean losing the war," James said. "I'm going immediately."

"I concur," Scout said. "This must be done immediately."

Finally, with all of the Council seeming to concur, Zey had no choice by to agree also. James and Harry met with Rose and Ginny on board the Alliance shuttle. They were joined soon by Lily and Sirius, who took this as a priority over their other duties. As a sign of his sincerity, Sirius took with him his old lightsaber - he'd truthfully never forgotten his Jedi skills.

"Thank you, mates," James told his wife and best friend. "Now let's go save our friends from Imperial vengeance."


	63. Part LXII: 3 ABY: Cloud City

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY

James had been fully prepared to arrive on Cloud City to rescue his friends, but as his ship exited hyperspace, he started to wonder whether Lando had yet forgiven him and Lily for their part in the Ylesia affair. Could Lando truly have forgotten the past?

James shook his head, as he touched down on Docking Bay 224. It would not help matters if he was too distracted, thinking about the past. He looked around the platform. There was no sign of the _Falcon_,

"Do you think they've arrived yet?" Lily asked. "Or are they just on another platform?"

"Therein may lie the explanation for their heading this way in the first place," James said. "I mean, we're still in the Anoat sector. You wouldn't need a hyperdrive to make it from Hoth to Bespin."

"You thinking that their hyperdrive was damaged?" Sirius asked.

"It's possible," James said. "Now let's go meet Lando and find out if he's willing to forgive Lily and me."

* * *

><p>The minute that they exited their ship, James saw Lando and his entourage waiting for them. Lando looked different; and it wasn't just age. He wore a royal blue cape. He looked very much like royalty. This was a dress Lando had always favored, but during his days on Nar Shaddaa, he could never have afforded it.<p>

Lando signaled his guards to lower their weapons, and he stepped closer to James and his group. Smiling that charming smile that was so typical of him, Lando said, "Well, if isn't old Prongs? You look different, old man."

That was true enough, James conceded. During the time that Lando knew him, his silver hair was long and he bore a scraggly beard of the same color. His green robes were torn and tattered. And he wore glasses, archaic (in the eyes of this futuristic galaxy). More importantly, he had only a single prosthetic arm, custodian of the Dark Jedi Xanatos's ambush of the old Jedi Temple thirty-odd years ago.

Following the Battle of Yavin, though, James had changed his appearance a lot. He'd cut his unruly hair to the length it had beem during the Clone Wars - which was actually pretty long, as was the style of most Jedi Knights of that era - and used his wizarding powers to bring it back to its old jet black color - as, he knew, Minerva McGonagall had done with on hair once it started to gray. He'd cut most of his beard, leaving only a small black mustache and goatee. He went back to wearing Jedi robes, ditching his old wizard's robes. At the belt of his Jedi tunic, he carried both his wand and his lightsaber. What probably was more of a shock to Lando, though, was probably the prosthetic left arm and legs and the cybernetic eyes that replaced his hazel eyes, removing the need of his glasses. Han had even commented that James looked younger than he had on Nar Shaddaa.

The Jedi leader smiled wryly. "So do you, Lando," he said. "And I haven't been called Prongs in years. Call me James."

Lando smiled. "Deal. Why don't you introduce me to your . . . friends? I don't think I've ever met them before."

James gestured to Lily. "This is my wife, Lily Evans." He paused, watching Lando's expression, hoping everything truly was forgiven. Lando cracked a smile and bent down to kiss Lily's hand.

"A pleasure, madam," he said. "She truly is beautiful, James."

James smiled, as Lily shrugged off Lando's charm. An honest business obviously hadn't changed the former gambler much. "This is my best mate, Sirius Black. My son Harry, his girlfriend Ginny, and her niece Rose."

"Pleased to meet you." Lando smiled. "So what brings the Rebel Alliance to our wonderful city, James?"

He certainly remembered who Lily was, that was for sure. James said, "I felt a disturbance in the Force. It led me here. I fear that Han and Chewbacca are in grave danger. The vision was vague, but I fear you may be in danger as well."

There was a twitch in Lando's normal charming expression. Then it was back, and he said, "Follow me, James. I'll get you settled in my city. I'll see what I can do about Han Solo."

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- Bespin - 3 ABY

As the _Falcon _moved in towards Cloud City, Albus wasn't the only one that was beginning to regret this decision. They were immediately chased down by the twin-pod cloud cars that so often seen around the planet Bespin. But they were not friendly in any sense of the word. In fact, they immediately opened fire on the ship, refusing to let them land without a landing permit.

"I thought you knew these people," Organa reminded him.

"Well, it's been a while," Han said.

Chewbacca shook his head. {Lando probably still hasn't forgiven us for that little . . . _misunderstanding_ back on Ylesia.}

"That was a long time ago," Han argued. "I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

Albus wasn't so sure. From the way the ships were firing on them, it did _not_ sound like Lando Calrissian had forgotten his quarrel with Han and James Potter in the slightest. Then just as Albus was about to suggest that they'd be better off to leave Bespin and find another solution to their problem . . .

"_Permission granted to land on Platform 327. Any deviation of flight pattern will bring about your - _"

Han angrily switched off the comm unit. Chewbacca stared at Han and grunted, {I have a bad feeling about this.}

Han tried to smile confidently, but Albus could sense his fear that Lando was perhaps not as forgiving as he'd claimed. "He'll help us," he said. "We go way back . . . really. Don't worry."

"Who's worried?" Organa responded, not quite truthful.

Albus couldn't help but be impressed as they approached Bespin's beautiful Cloud City. He knew a little about the city, how it had been commissioned by Ecclessis Figg and built by Incom Corporation over four hundred years ago. But the Imperial historical records were nothing compared to the sight of the city itself. As they touched down on Platform 327, Albus had a sudden sense in the Force. He felt something familiar, but his anxiety over this whole affair shrouded his vision.

Standing at the entrance to the platform was a solemn-looking dark-skinned Human wearing a royal blue cape, about 1.78 meters tall. At his side was another pale-skinned Human with a cybernetic implant around his bald head. This second Human - this cyborg, Albus corrected - was shorter and probably older than the first Human, who he assumed was Calrissian. Behind the two men was a batallion of security guards, all with blasters raised and helmets that covered their faces. Albus couldn't tell their species or gender, but they were humanoid. Though he _did _sense _something _about them . . .

"I don't like this," Organa muttered.

Han gave the Senator an annoyed look. "Well, what would you like?" he whispered sarcastically. "It'll be all right. Trust me." Thought Albus saw him hiss to Chewbacca, "But keep your eyes open." Returning his attention to all three of his comrades, he said, "Wait here."

Albus did as instructed, not eager to confront the possibly hostile Bespinian welcoming party. As Solo separated from their group, Calrissian separated from his. The two former smugglers met in the middle, in between the two groups. Calrissian shook his head and eyed Han coolly. "Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You have a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled."

Albus cursed. Obviously Calrissian still held a bitter grudge towards his grandfather and Solo.

"I can explain everything, old buddy," Han said, "if you'll just listen."

Calrissian leaped at Solo, fists raised, then to Albus's surprise, said, "Glad to see you."

Han blinked. "No hard feelings?"

"Are you kidding?" Calrissian said, his expression neutral.

Albus exchanged looks with Organa and Chewbacca, then looked back at Han. The Corellian was looked just as confused as he, as he smiled and said, "I always said you were a gentleman."

Finally, Calrissian grinned and laughed uproariously. "I'll bet. How are you doing, you old pirate? It's so good to see you!"

And finally, Solo and Calrissian embraced, seeming as if all had been forgotten. Then why was it that Albus still had a horribly bad feeling about this. He couldn't shake the feeling that Calrissian was hiding something.

Calrissian and Solo broke away from their embrace, and Cloud City's flamboyant leader grinned up at the Wookiee. "How you doing, Chewbacca? Still wasting your time with this clown, eh?"

Chewbacca gave Calrissian a wary look. {Well, what would he do without me around to save his hide?}

Calrissian smiled, and instantly from behind him the guards lowered their weapons and removed their helmets. Albus stepped back in surprise. The six guards were Humans, all right - three males, three females - and Albus knew them well. The first three were his grandparents, Jedi Master James Potter and General Lily Evans, and his father's godfather, General Sirius Black of Alliance Intelligence. Standing behind them was Albus's father Harry, his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley, and Albus's girlfriend Rose Weasley. _That _had been the familiar feeling Albus had felt earlier.

The six fake guards ran to the other group. Harry, Lily, Ginny, and Rose hugged Albus, and James and Sirius greeted the others in the group - James shook hands with Han and Chewbacca, and Sirius greeted Senator Organa.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Han asked in disbelief.

"The Force led me here," James said. "I feared that you lot might be in danger. What brings _you_ here?"

"Repairs," Han said.

Calrissian looked stunned. "What have you done to my ship?"

Han grinned. "_Your _ship? You lost her to me fair and square."

Calrissian looked as if that wasn't exactly how he remembered it, but he didn't argue. "The ship saved me more than a few times. It's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. What's wrong with her?"

"Hyperdrive," Han replied.

"I thought so," James said. "Otherwise you'd have went straight for the Alliance base."

_Jabiim. _Albus knew that was what his grandfather meant, but they couldn't be certain that there were no Imperial spies nearby. Not to mention, they couldn't be sure that Calrissian was trustworthy. As good terms had been between Calrissian and James and Han, that was several years ago. Who knew how much had changed since then? As the eight Humans, one Wookiee, and one droid followed Calrissian, Albus couldn't check the feeling that something was about to go very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Dagobah - 3 ABY<span>

Remus, Obi-Wan, and Siri watched for several weeks as Luke Skywalker trained with Yoda and his father, Anakin. Remus was pleased to witness how much stronger Luke grew. His powers increased, as slowly he began to become a more formidable opponent to the Sith. Whereas the Jedi hopeful might be a force to be reckoned with to the Empire, he was still no less impulsive than Anakin had been at that age. He still needed far more training before that happened. But that obviously was not the Force's wish. As a sense of darkness surrounded the Force, both Skywalkers and Yoda began to feel the dark premonition of dread and death - and it concerned Han Solo, Leia Organa, and many of the Jedi Remnant and the Rebel Alliance, including James, Sirius, Lily, and Harry.

Luke rose to his feet. "They're in pain," he told the two Jedi Masters. "They're suffering."

"It is the future you see," Yoda explained.

"Will they die?" Luke asked.

Both Yoda and Anakin reached into the Force, trying to make sense of it. Finally Yoda just shook his head. "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

"We may or may not have to go to their aide, my son," Anakin said. "I just received a transmission from Master Potter. He and Harry recruited a team of Alliance agents to Cloud City to help Leia, Albus, Han, and Chewbacca."

"But I can't just sit here!" Luke said. "They're my friends!"

Yoda nodded. "And therefore decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke glanced at his father and Remus could see that he was trying to figure out if it would do more harm than good than to save his friends.

"Luke," Anakin said, "years ago, before you were born, I had a vision that your mother would die in childbirth. I wanted to do anything in my power to stop her. I was even tempted to accept the help of the Emperor, who promised to use Sith magic to prevent death. At the time, I was unaware that Palpatine was a manipulative Dark Lord of the Sith. I discussed this with Master Potter, who advised me to ignore the Emperor's advice. Within days, Palpatine revealed to me that he was a Sith Lord and tried to turn me to his side. I immediately went to Masters Windu and Potter, who again promised to help your mother. In the end, your mother was saved. I believe that the visions would have become true had I accepted the Emperor's assistance - and I would have been lost. Don't go. You could destroy everything. As insufferable as he always is, Yoda ia right."

"But - " Luke started.

"You must not go," Yoda said. "Only by destroying Invidia and her Emperor can you truly hope to help your friends. If read correctly the prophecy had been, it is the destiny of you and your father to confront Emperor Palpatine and defeat him. Stay here and Palpatine _will _fall."

Luke remained standing, thinking about Yoda's words. Remus, Obi-Wan, and Siri began to materialize around them.

_Listen to Master Yoda, Luke, _Remus said. _I knew James Potter and Sirius Black most I've my life. Believe me, those two are perfectly competent. I don't think Han Solo or Leia Organa will be harmed with them there. If the Empire arrives, there is more than enough Jedi to stop them._

Luke bowed his head. "I'll try to forget this vision. If the Force decrees that remain here, if that will be what stops Palpatine, I will continue my training here. I do not doubt in Albus's abilities as a Jedi - or James and Harry. You're right, General Lupin."

_You still have much to learn, _Obi-Wan put in. _Later, when you're ready, you will confront the Emperor. Only you and your father can defeat him. You are our only hope._

"No," Yoda said. "Young Leia Organa still remains, if Luke and Anakin should fail."

_Let us hope they do not, _Siri said. _My old Padawan remained on Alderaan for years, looking after Leia Organa. But she is still untrained. Anakin's failure, followed by Luke's, would mean taking us back to square one._

As the three spirits began to fade, Remus said, his voice much fainter than the others, _May the Force be with you all._


	64. Part LXIII: 3 ABY: The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY

James had been shocked by the events that had transpired since his arrival at Cloud City. The meaning of his vision began to unravel. Lando had been conducting several clandestine operations here on Cloud City. An ISB agent had infiltrated Lando's operation and leaked information to the Empire. When a legion of Imperials, led by Darth Invidia, arrived to Bespin, they were easily able to blackmail the Baron Administrator into cooperating with them. It was the five Jedi - James, Harry, Albus, Rose, and former Jedi Sirius - with Force sensitives Lily, Ginny, and Leia that had saved them. Seconds before Lando had prepared to lead them into the arms of Darth Invidia and her henchman Boba Fett, the Jedi warned the others to the danger.

James ignited his lightsaber, slashing through the door of the dinner. Indeed, Invidia and Fett stood there with a legion of stormtroopers. James led the Jedi in as they attacked the Sith Lady. The Jedi slashed down several troopers, as James and Harry confronted Invidia.

The Sith cackled and activated the crimson blade of her lightsaber. "Well, if it isn't the Grand Master Jedi himself, James Potter, and his weakling of a son. Stand down, Potters. I only want the boy."

Harry's green eyes turned cold. "Albus? What do you want with him?"

"Oh, Harry," Invidia said, a cruel smile on her face. "Do you truly not recognize me? I'm hurt."

Harry stepped back in shock as he looked past the Sith Lady's face. "No . . . it can't be . . . "

James caught on, as well. But he was no more able to believe it than his son. "Galilea? Is that you?"

Invidia's eyes blazed yellow. "I do not answer to that name any longer. Galilea Sage is dead, as dead as my old Master, Remus Lupin. Most of the story was correct, I admit. I _was _discovered by the Emperor's agent before that traitor Galen Marek arrived. But the agent did not kill me. She kidnapped me and took me to the Imperial Palace. There, Lord Sidious showed me the truth, not that dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi.."

"Galilea," Harry said, shock evident in his voice, "how could you? After all we've been through together?"

"Enough chatter, Potter," Invidia snarled. "Where is our son? He is all I want. You will never convince me to betray my Master."

"Albus is leading the others to safety," Harry said, his voice turning cold. "You will never have him."

"Oh, I shall," Invidia said softly. "You see, in the chaos of the battle, I had my agents capture Han Solo. You won't leave without your friend. Unhand your weapons or Captain Solo shall die."

"My Lady," Fett argued, "the smuggler captain's no good to me dead."

"As you wish, bounty hunter," Invidia said. "We won't kill him. I'm flexible."

James watched as the former Jedi raised her hand and clutched her fingers. He saw to his horror as through the Force Invidia strangled his own wife Lily. In surprise, the former Senator dropped her blaster and wand, gasping for air.

"Unhand her!" he snapped.

"Drop your weapons, Potter," Invidia growled. "Or the General will die . . . painfully."

Seeing no other option, James and Harry handed their lightsabers and, in James's case, wand to the Imperials. Throughout the room, the battle ceased as the Rebels and Jedi were disarmed and arrested by the Empire. James glared indignantly at Lando.

"Sorry, old friend," Lando said, looking truly guilty for this. "I Had no choice. They arrived right before you did."

James shook his head with disgust. Yet another friend had betrayed him. Wormtail, Dooku, more recently Galilea - and now Lando. "I'm sorry too," he growled. "I'm sorry I ever trusted you, Calrissian."

And with that, the Rebels and Jedi were led away, to be locked away. Albus and Han were the only ones not among them. James could feel through the Force the danger Han was in. Albus, he sensed, must have just escaped the Imperial forces. James feared how long it would take before the Empire found him.

* * *

><p><span>Carbon Freezing Chamber - Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY<span>

_I do not answer to that name any longer. Galilea Sage is dead . . ._

Darth Invidia thought over her own words. That was true enough. The weak Jedi Master Sage had gone long ago, before Emperor Palpatine overtook her. But she had never truly turned to the dark. Palpatine had kept her alive for many years, so that she missed much of the Galactic Civil War. For years, she'd been known as Project Andraste; no Imperial had ever known what that meant. About a year ago, Palpatine had reawakened her, enchristening her as his apprentice Darth Invidia. Something had changed, and part of Invidia was disturbed by it. It was only during that last meeting with Emperor Palpatine that she realized what had happened. Galilea Sage had never fallen. The part of Invidia that had been disturbed by this was Sage herself. The rest of Invidia was a different person.

_What is happening? _she had thought.

That inner voice was soon silenced. _Do not resist me, foolish Jedi, _a cold voice answered. _We are Darth Invidia. Galilea Sage is dead._

"No," Invidia muttered. "Who are you?"

_I am a . . . an _apparition_, _the voice responded. _I was known as many things in my life. The most recent? Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith._

"But you're dead," Invidia argued.

_Those Jedi fools could never have destroyed me, _the spirit of Darth Vader growled. _I've allowed them to believe that, as has the Emperor, because it suits my purposes - and because you, my foolish young Jedi, have thought you were acting of your own will power. But if you seek to resist me, and serve your Jedi husband, I will destroy you and take over. The galaxy shall fear me, with or without you._

"But - I can't," Invidia said. "I wasn't completely conscious during any of this. I've re-awoken now. _Harry _rewoke me. And I will _not _let you harm my son."

_So be it, _growled Vader. _Then Galilea Sage is truly dead - as is Darth Invidia. Only I remain. Darth Vader will return, very much alive._

Galilea/Invidia pondered what the Sith Lord meant, but then she felt an intense feeling of pain and darkness surrounded her. Galilea screamed, as everything was lost and she seemed to have passed out.

* * *

><p>Darth Vader smiled with satisfaction from behind his new body. Galilea SageDarth Invidia refused to serve him? Ha! No one refused Darth Vader. He'd come so far from the weak bureaucrat that had cowardly served Lord Voldemort and Darth Sidious. He was not only a powerful and formidable Dark Lord of the Sith, but he was the immortal Dark Lord that Voldemort never was. Palpatine had thought that his powers of transfer essence were secret, but not even the Emperor could hide things from Darth Vader. That was probably why Palpatine wanted to replace him with these upstarts Potter and Skywalker.

Vader had discovered Palpatine's Spaarti cloning tanks on Byss and Wayland, and deduced what the Emperor's plans had been. He'd even put together the works of Darth Plagueis. He remembered the rumors about Senator Palpatine's alliances with the InterGalactic Banking Clan before the Clone Wars - in particular Magister Hego Damask. After he'd joined the Sith, he'd figured that Damask must have been Palpatine's Sith Master. He'd discovered Palpatine's works, _Book of Sith: The Secrets of the Dark Side_, where the writings of Plagueis had been held. He'd figured that Damask and Plagueis were one and the same. Plagueis had sought another way of immortality. But based on the fact that Hego Damask had died after Palpatine's successful election to Supreme Chancellor, Darth Plageuis must have failed. Palpatine had gone another route for immortality, and Vader wasn't going to be killed like Plagueis.

While on Mimban, he used that ability just as Sirius Black and Anakin Skywalker worked to destroy him. His mortal body was destroyed, but he survived. For months, his spirit had remained vacant until he began to take over the body of Jedi Master Gailea Sage. It was a slow process. For much of it, Sage believed what Palpatine told her: that she was the Emperor's Hand and a darksider. Over time, however, Vader's hold on Sage's spirit began to deteriorate. It was her reunification with Harry Potter, her insufferable Jedi husband, that finally freed Sage from Vader's control. Now she was gone, and Vader was back. He would never allow her to ruin his plans. She was as good as dead. No one could defeat Darth Vader - not even the Emperor. . . .

Vader's thoughts were interrupted by Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian. He stepped into the chamber, followed by a batallion of Vader's own 501st Legion, as well as a few Imperial officers, including Mandalorian-born Lieutenent Sheckil.

"The facility is crude," Vader growled. "But it should suit our needs."

The others seemed surprised to hear Darth Vader's voice rumble from the body they knew to be Darth Invidia.

"My Lady?" Sheckil said in surprise.

"No, Lieutenent." Vader smiled coldly. "Darth Invidia never existed. This is merely my new body."

"Lord Vader?" Sheckil corrected, looking stunned. "But how - "

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities you may consider to be unnatural," Vader replied. "Don't think the Emperor and that alien Grand Admiral, Thrawn, don't have their own plans for a return should they die."

Sheckil nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me, Sheckil?" Vader growled. "You're starting to annoy me."

"We've located the Jedi Albus Potter," Sheckil said. "We believe he was trying to rescue his allies. We've captured him."

"Ensure that young Potter arrives here, Lieutenent," Vader growled. "We'll have the chamber ready for him shortly."

"We only use this facility for carbon-freezing," Calrissian argued. "If you put him in there, it might kill him."

Vader paused. That would not do; he needed Albus Potter if he ever hoped to defeat his Master. He curled Galilea Sage's lips nastily. "I don't wish the Emperor's prize to be damaged. We'll test it first." Turning to the stormtroopers, he ordered, "Bring in Solo."

He pleased him to sense the fear and dread that was emanating from Lando Calrissian, as he stalked away. It was so close now. Within a year, he knew Palpatine would fall, whether by his hand - or the Jedi's.

* * *

><p><span>Carbon-Freezing Chamber - Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY<span>

James and his allies did not spend time in Cloud City's detention area for long. Within hours, guards had come and transported the Rebels and Jedi into a chamber that James knew the Ugnaught laborers used to freeze Tibanna gas for transportation to be used in blasters. Unfortunately, he noticed that C-3PO had been nearly destroyed. Chewbacca had tried to repair him, but had not only failed to reattach the legs before they were led away, but he also had stuck the head on backwards. Despite all the chaos that had occurred, surrounding Lando's betrayal, James was tempted to smile. C-3PO's situation was a little amusing.

But his attention was drawn to the Imperial. Several Imperial officers and stormtroopers stood around the chamber. Various Ugnaught employees worked on the carbon-freezing chamber. Boba Fett stood with the Sith . . . _Lady_? James couldn't be sure that Darth Invidia still remained there, which was odd. It seemed as if . . . _Darth Vader _had returned to haunt Galilea's body. That was clearly his former friend he sensed out there. He'd spent enough time with Peter Pettigrew during his youth to recognize his Force signature. This had been a power many ancient Sith Lords had been gifted at - Emperor Vitiate and Darth Andeddu, for example.

James exchanged looks with Harry and he knew his son had sensed the same thing. This could be a good thing. If Wormtail had displayed the same power as Vitiate and Andeddu, this would mean that Galilea had never really turned to the dark side. Instead, Darth Vader had taken over her body, returning from death. Now, for some reason, any sign of Galilea was completely gone from the body. This could also mean that maybe - just maybe - Galilea could be saved, that Vader and his Emperor could be destroyed. . . .

Han turned and glared at Lando. "What's goin' on, _buddy_?"

James felt the inner turmoil going on through Lando's being, as he said, "You're being put into carbon freeze."

"What if he doesn't survive?" Fett demanded. "He is worth a lot to me."

"The Empire will compensate you for the loss," Vader responded.

"No!" Leia cried.

"Peter," Sirius growled. "How could you have fallen so low?"

Vader turned and smiled a sneer so cruel James never wanted to see it on his daughter-in-law's face again. "Silence, Black. I could just as easily replace Solo with you. But Boba Fett here is useful enough to just give him what he wants."

Finally, whatever self-control Chewbacca had vanished. In that famous Wookiee rage, he attacked the Imperials around him, tossing stormtroopers aside, clashing at the bureaucratic officers. Then he charged directly at the stormtroopers that guarded Han.

"Wait!" C-3PO cried. "What are you doing?"

The stormtroopers raised their E-11 blasters, preparing to fire on the Wookiee. In a panic, the protocol droid cried, "Oh, no! Don't hit me! No! He doesn't mean it! Calm down, you hairy fool!"

Slowly, the stormtroopers began to gain the upper hand over the raging but completely unarmed Wookiee. Many said that an unarmed Wookiee was an oxymoron, but an army of Humans with E-11 blaster rifles against one being - of an species - was to overwhelming. Han intervened and shouted, "Chewie, no! Stop it, Chewbacca!"

Finally Han's words breached Chewbacca's mindless anger. Han escaped from the arms of his armed guards, and grabbed the Wookiee's arms, giving his oldest friend a stern look. If it were possible, James suspected C-3PO would have sighed with relief, grateful for Han's intervention.

For a moment, Han embraced Chewbacca, and said, "Save your strength for another time, pal, when odds are better."

James smiled wryly, thinking about the old Corellian phrase, _Never tell me the odds. _But mostly he was thinking about how different Han seemed from the young man he had met eight years ago. James could tell how much the Corellian clearly cared about the Alliance now. Now _that _was shocking. James had once said how grand it would be if Han and . . . no, Lando's betrayal hurt too much to think about - how grand it would be if Han joined the Alliance. Ever since the Battle of Ylesia, James had feared that that would never happen. But now, he clearly was on board to see the Empire's destruction. What had changed?

As Han tried to reassure him, Chewbacca moaned, {I can't just let them do this to you, Han. You saved my life. I cannot ignore that. The Empire . . . they can't be allowed to win.}

"Yeah," Han replied. "I know. I feel the same way. Keep well." Glancing towards the James, he added, "Could you Jedi use your powers to . . . I dunno . . ."

"I understand, kid," James said, as he tried to soothe Chewbacca's mind with the Force. "We'll keep fighting. Don't worry. If you do . . . you know" - James didn't even want to think about it - "that won't crush our spirit."

"Never fear, Han," Lily said. "The more crimes like this, the more people will realize that Palpatine needs to be stopped."

"I hope so, General," Han said.

"The Force is with us, Solo," Sirius said firmly. "I was wrong about it. You're more than some self-centered smuggler. You are a true ally to the Alliance and the Jedi Remnant."

This time, Han seemed too distracted to answer the former Jedi Knight. And James began to realize what had pulled Han to the Alliance. To Chewbacca and James, he said, "The Princess - you'll take care her, won't you? You won't let her anyone hurt her, right?"

James smiled. "Of course, Han. Never."

{Never,} Chewbacca echoed in his own language. {Even without your telling me, I would never let these Imperial bastards harm Leia Organa. I care about almost as much as you do, old buddy.}

There it was. It wasn't just that Leia had pulled Han into the Alliance - he had fallen in _love _with her. It was more than just he loved her. Han hadn't cared for a woman this deeply since Bria Tharen. It was to see that Han was finally letting his guard down, finally allowing himself to care about another sentient being.

Leia ran up towards the Corellian, and they shared a passionate kiss. James didn't need the Force to see the love between the two Rebels. It reminded him of his seventeenth year when Lily finally decided to go out with them - the start of a beautiful relationship that had lasted for over fifty years so far. To James, this kiss had an almost bittersweet feeling to him. Han was like a second son to him; whereas he was glad to see that the Corellian had finally dropped his guard, it terrified him that he may yet lose another dear friend.

When Leia broke away from Han, she said softly, "I love you."

Han smiled his old cocky grin. "I know."

James couldn't help but smile wryly. Even in the end, Han had to make some sarcastic comment. Han kissed Leia gently on the forehead as the Imperial guards led him away toward the carbon freezing chamber. James looked away, unwilling to watch what could be his friend's final end.

When he finally looked back, a block of carbonite stood in the place where Han Solo had stood only moments before. A vague humanoid form could be seen in the alloy, like an unfinished sculpture. The Ugnaughts lowered the block to the ground of the chamber with a loud, echoing _clang!_

"They've encased him in carbonite," C-3PO remarked. "It's high-quality alloy, much better than my own. He should be quite well protected - if he survived the freezing process, that is."

Taking that as his cue, Darth Vader growled, "Well, Calrissian, did he survive?"

Lando stepped forward and knelt beside the carbonite block of Han Solo. But before he'd finished checking the vital signs, James had already gotten his answer - and he suspected Vader had as well. He could sense Han's presence within the carbonite. It was faint, but clearly alive. Within seconds, Lando had confirmed James's feelings: "He's alive and in perfect hibernation."

Vader turned to Fett. "He's all yours, bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Potter."

James gulped, and exchanged looks with Harry and Lily. Vader would capture his grandson if they didn't break out of this. James could not allow this. But before he could come up with a plan, Vader said, "Calrissian, take the Rebels and their Jedi stooges to my ship."

"That was never part of the deal!" Lando argued. "You said the Empire wouldn't interfere in - "

Vader's lips curled into a sneer. "I'm altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further."

James watched as the Sith Lord who had once been one of his oldest friends grasp Lando's neck with the Force as a warning. With a sudden jolt of surprise, James could see Lando's position. Through the Force he could sense Lando's regret. He had a feeling that Lando was about to betray a Marauder again - and neither James or Sirius were among them. He had a sudden sense that they were going to get out of this. Of Albus, he wasn't so sure.


	65. Part LXIV: 3 ABY: Duel on Cloud City

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Donald F. Glut**

Carbon-Freezing Chamber - Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY

Albus felt a wave of fear and anger through the Force. He felt that something terrible had happened. But the young Jedi didn't have a lot of time to think about it. His attempt to save his friends had failed. The Imperials had captured him - and then let him go? It didn't make any sense. His victory seemed too easy. He slipped his lightsaber out as he entered the chamber that the Ugnaught laborers used to freeze Tibanna gas for delivery. He sensed a dark presence, a presence he hadn't felt in five years - not since the signing of the Corellian Treaty.

_Darth Vader! _That couldn't be possible. Vader died a year ago, killed by Sirius Black and Anakin Skywalker. No magic could raise the dead - his father had been very clear about that during his training. But then again, it was well known that the Sith held mysterious powers from their use of the dark side. And then it hit him. Darth Invidia was merely Vader in another form. He'd never met Invidia, so he'd never noticed Vader's presence around her until now. At the point of his death, Vader must have somehow exited his mortal body and clung onto a new body - the body of one of Emperor Palpatine's agents.

Albus activated his lightsaber and the orange blade sprung to life with the characteristic _snap-hiss_. He looked around the chamber, his lightsaber lighting his way. "Where are you, Vader? I sense your presence. So you somehow escaped death at Mimban, huh? Why don't you come out and face me - unless you fear me."

He turned his head toward the sound of a lightsaber coming to life. There stood a woman with fiery orange eyes, holding a crimson lightsaber. The body was this Darth Invidia. The eyes belonged to Vader. This was the Sith that had murdered Albus's mother - she would be avenged.

"The Force is with you, young Potter," Vader rumbled, "but not strong enough to match my power."

Without preamble, Albus attacked the Sith Lord, but he froze as he saw Vader's host body - it was his mother.

"Mother?" He glared at the Dark Lord. "What did you do to her, Vader?"

"I merely decided to put her to good use," Vader replied. "I had originally planned my agent, Starkiller, to destroy your mother on Caamas. The Emperor had other plans. He sent an agent of his own to retrieve Master Sage for later use - and I have to admit, she's certainly come in useful."

Indignantly, Albus slashed at Vader and screamed, "This is for my mother, Vader!" He slashed at the Dark Lord, pushing him back with force.

"The fear does not reach you," Vader said calmly. "You have learned more than I anticipated."

Albus grinned. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Vader's confident expression didn't falter. "And I, too."

The Sith Lord raised his right hand and bolts of blue-white lightning flew from his fingertips and knocked Albus off his feet. He fell to the ground, his lightsaber tumbling out his grip, its blade deactivating.

"Your destiny lies with me, Potter," Vader snarled. "Now you will embrace the dark side. It is your destiny. You cannot deny it."

"Never!" Albus cried, using the Force to draw his lightsaber back to his grip. He rose to his feet and continued deflecting Vader's strikes, pushing him back.

"There is so much the Jedi Council did not tell you, Potter," Vader said, unfazed. "Come, I will show you the true power of the Force."

Albus stepped backward, trying to avoid the advancing Dark Lord. He tried to ignore Vader's promises. He was trying to sway him away from his true destiny. He had to save his mothet and destroy the Sith Lord who now controlled her body.

"I'll die before I let you win, Sith," Albus growled.

"That will not be necessary, Potter," Vader said. Using his electric blue Sith lightning again, the Sith Lord knocked Albus backward. The young Jedi tumbled down into a mysterious opening, dropping his lightsaber before he fell.

Vader smiled, as he deactivated his lightsaber. "All to easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."

Albus leaped from the carbon freezing chamber just as it began to function. He attacked Vader indignantly, and said coolly. "Nice try, Vader."

"Impressive," Vader admitted. "Most impressive."

Albus reached out with the Force and grabbed his lightsaber, reigniting the orange blade, the same color as Vader's evil eyes. He moved to take the offensive against the Dark Lord.

Vader laughed coldly. "Harry Potter has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger. I destroyed your mother. Take your revenge."

_Revenge is not the Jedi way. _Albus could almost hear his father saying those words. He was right. He couldn't Vader deceive him into stepping down the dark side. As his father had taught him for many years, the Force was to be used for knowledge and defense, never for attack. For once he started down the dark, it would forever dominate and consume his destiny. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Only your hatred will give you the power to destroy me," Vader growled.

Albus shook his head. "I shall never become a slave to the dark side of the Force. I will never become you, Darth Vader. I am a Jedi, like my father before me and _his _father before him. You have no power over me."

"Then you are a fool, Potter," Vader said. "Perhaps I will have more luck with Luke Skywalker. I know the son of Skywalker trains already to bring down Emperor Palpatine. Perhaps I can use him for my own ends."

"No!" Albus cried. "Luke is my friend! You will leave him alone!"

He moved to attack, but Vader used the Force to throw a heavy piece of machinery at the young Jedi. Albus just barely managed to slash it in half with his lightsaber. He did the same with a second piece of machinery. But as Vader began to Force throw more and more heavy items and the Jedi, he began to grow overwhelmed. His body was beginning to bruise and he was feeling ready to pass out. Another piece of machinery just missed his body and shattered the transparisteel of the large window behind him, letting in a fierce vacuumlike wind that blew everything about.

Darth Vader, unaffected, moved toward the young Jedi, grinning triumphantly. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. You will join me or you will join the last owner of that weapon you hold, Remus Lupin, in death! You shall meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi within the netherworld of the Force!"

As he finished his ultimatum, Vader tossed a final piece of machinery with the Force. The force behind the push was so powerful, it knocked Albus right out of the window. The next thing that Albus knew he was on a narrow beam in the middle of a reactor shaft, hanging on for dear life - as the Sith Lord advanced on him.

"You are beaten," Vader repeated. "Don't let yourself be destroyed like your mother was."

With a sense of desperation, Albus raised his lightsaber up at Vader. His grandfather's former friend slashed downward with his light - straight through his right hand. The organic flew down into the abyss, still gripping the lightsaber that had once belonged to Remus Lupin. He cried out in pain. He had truly never felt something so painful. He backed away from the Dark Lord, trying to hang on with only his left arm.

"There is no escape," Vader growled. "Don't make me destroy you. You are strong with the Force. Now you must learn the dark side. Join me and together we will be more powerful than the Emperor. Come, I will teach you what the Jedi never will. Together, we will rule the galaxy."

"I shall never join you, Vader!" Albus declared.

Vader seemed amused. "Really? Do you see who I am? I am your mother."

"You may have taken her body," Albus growled. "But you destroyed her, Vader. You betrayed my grandfather ages ago. I shall never help you in yet another betrayal."

"James Potter never understood the true power of the Force," Vader countered. "Albus, you can destroy the Emperor. You don't have to wait for Anakin Skywalker, the accursed Chosen One, and his foolish son. You can do it yourself. Palpatine had foreseen this himself. It is your destiny. Join me and together we will rule the galaxy as 'mother and son.' Come with me. It is the only way."

Albus shook his head. "Not so. I still have one more option available. . . . "

And with that he released his grip on the narrow beam and tumbled down into the abyss below, choosing death over slavery to the dark side. . . .

* * *

><p><span>Cloud City - Bespin - 3 ABY<span>

James wasn't sure what to make of the situation he was in. Chaos surrounded him. Stormtroopers were firing at them with their E-11 blasters. He, Harry, Rose, and Sirius had their lightsabers raised, deflecting the blasts of the troopers. Meanwhile, Lily, Chewbacca, and Ginny were fighting off with blasters and a bowcaster (in Chewbacca's case). Lando, meanwhile, was trying to get the docking bay door open.

As James had suspected, Lando turned around and saved their lives. His guards turned on the Imperials, locking them up, and he returned the weapons to the Rebels and Jedi. But now James was beginning to wonder if it mattered. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of this.

"Oh, where is Artoo when we need him?" C-3PO moaned.

James had to admit the droid was right. Then with a shock, he heard a familiar buzzing sound as two men ran over to the group, lightsabers raised - one green, one blue. It was Luke and Anakin, followed closely by R2-D2.

"Anakin!" James cried. "Luke! How'd you lot get here?"

"The Force, of course." Anakin smiled. "We thought you might need our help."

"Yes," James said. "Your help would be great. Get Artoo over to the computer terminal. We need him to speak with the central computer, find out how to get the door open."

Luke frowned. "Where's Albus?"

"He's confronting Vader," James said. "The fight must have distracted the Sith Lord good enough. Otherwise we never would have gotten this far."

"Vader?" Anakin repeated. "He's dead. I saw him die on Mimban myself."

"He's back," James said. "That new Sith Lord, Darth Invidia, was really Vader all along - in a new body."

"Galilea's," Harry growled. "Vader took my wife from me."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny said at once. "We'll stop him. The Sith will never succeed. Galilea will be avenged."

Almost as soon as her words came out, the doors of the docking bay began to rise, and C-3PO cried, "Artoo, you did it! I never doubted you for a second."

"Hurry or we'll never make it," Lando said, and he led the six Jedi and four Rebels through the doors and onto the docking bay. The stormtroopers followed, so the Jedi had to remain behind to shield the Imperial fire from the others. James was beginning to think that they just might get out of this. Finally, with sheer will of the Force, they managed to scramble into the _Falcon _and prepared to take off.

* * *

><p><span>Ocean Base - Jabiim - 3 AB<span>

Back at the Rebel base on Jabiim, Lily couldn't help thinking how much the Empire's revenge had cost him and the Alliance. They had escaped Vader's wrath, but Han Solo had been encased in carbonite and given to Boba Fett. Within months, Fett would have his bounty delivered to the ruthless mobster Jabba Desilijic Tiure, a Hutt of whom Lily was still ashamed that the Old Republic had ever made a deal with him - even if it was a desperate time in the Clone Wars. However, within the tragedy of Han's capture, a silver lining shined through.

Darth Vader's plan had been to disable the _Millennium Falcon_'s hyperdrive and summon it to the _Executer _with his tractor beam. Thank the Force, Lando Calrissian's cyborg second-in-command Lobot had managed to warn R2-D2 of what Vader had done and how exactly to repair it. The little droid had saved their lives - something that didn't surprise Anakin Skywalker in the slightest. They even managed to extract Albus after his duel with Vader in the Cloud City reactor shaft. The young Jedi had lost his wand arm and the lightsaber that had once belonged to Remus Lupin. Master Vokara Che and her mechanical aide 2-1B was currently working to fit Albus with a prosthetic right hand - following in the shoes of his father and grandfather.

Now, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Sirius, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 stood around Albus as he was fitted with the implant. As the two medics worked, the Jedi and Rebels were in communication with James, Lando, and Chewbacca; all three former smugglers were aboard the _Falcon_, preparing to fly out and inflitrate the Black Sun organization and find out how they could help Han.

"_Luke, we're ready for takeoff._" It was Lando's voice through the comlink. "_When we find Jabba the Hutt and that _bounty hunter_, we'll contact you._"

Luke nodded, and Lily noticed a strange maturity about him. She'd noticed that this was something that often came with Jedi training - James, Sirius, and Harry had come to that new maturity by the end of their training, too. In fact, Harry had had that strange maturity by the age of thirteen. She often wondered what Jedi faced during their training that led to this. According to James, at the certain time, a Jedi Padawan went through a trial where they confronted themselves, a test that if failed could lead them down the dark path. He had said that after going through that no Jedi was ever the same again. They left the trial wiser and better prepared to confront the dark side of the Force. This new maturity had not gone unnoticed by the others, and many were beginning to now look to Luke Skywalker as their unofficial leader. Lily wouldn't be surprised if the young Jedi was named to the Jedi High Council someday.

"Right," Luke said into the comlink. "We'll meet at the rendezvous on Tatooine."

"_Don't worry, Leia,_" Lando put in, his words directed at Luke's twin. "_We'll find Han. I promise you._"

Even through a comlink, Lily could tell that James was trying to smile reassuringly. "_If there's one thing about Lando, he never breaks a promise. Han's in good hands, Leia._"

{_I will never let that awful Fett get away with this,_} Chewbacca growled. {_If that bounty hunter or Jabba the Hutt harm Han in anyone . . ._} Chewbacca chuckled coldly. {_. . . well, there won't be a place in this galaxy for them to hide._}

"Thank you, Chewbacca," Lily said. "That's all we ask. Once you've located Han and Fett, we'll meet back in the Arkanis sector and organize a rescue mission."

"Until then, take care," Luke said. "May the Force be with you."

In her mind's eye, Lily could see James's characteristic grin. "_May the Force be with us all, kid._"

And together, the combined group of Jedi and Rebels watched as the YT-1300 freighter once used by the Republic Group near the end of the Clone Wars veered off. away from Jabiim, and entered into hyperspace with high hopes of finding Boba Fett and rescuing Han Solo. As Lily watched this, she knew they still had a long way to go, but one day the Emperor and his blasted New Order would fall and peace and prosperity would return to the galaxy. Yes, they were close indeed. She could feel it.


	66. Part LXV: 3 ABY: Wayland

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Peter Schweighofer**

Ocean Base - Jabiim - 3 ABY

James thought that the Alliance was probably fortunate that the civil war between Jabba Desilijic and Tyber Zann had ended by the time Fett moved to bring Han to the Hutt. James had heard reference to Zann during his days on Nar Shaddaa. What he found sound so strange about the mobster was that he looked so much like James's old enemy from his youth, Lucius Malfoy. Truthfully, Zann was so ruthless that he sort of lived up to the name of his lookalike. But James was glad he and the Alliance never had to deal with him. Zann had just captured the planets Hypori and Saleucami and formed a truce with Jabba.

Surrounding the Alliance's attempts to rescue Han Solo, the war with the Empire continued on. They couldn't afford to become to distracted trying to rescue Han so much that the Empire defeated the Alliance. That's not something Han would have wanted. A Jedi strike team, led by Luke, tried to aid a group of anti-Imperials on Abridon. After a huge campaign, the Empire won and defeated the Alliance. Luke just barely escaped capture by Darth Vader.

Following Abridon, several battles were fought on planets such as Kalaan and Gelgelar. Around this time, many Jedi turned away from Rogue Squadron, focusing more on what James suspected would be a final Jedi-Sith confrontation. Wedge Antilles replaced Luke as Rogue Leader. Tycho Celchu had replaced Kam Solusar as Rogue Two. Wes Janson and Derek Klivian remained as Rogues Three and Four, respectively. A new recruit Sila Kott replaced Tycho as Rogue Five. Ginny remained as Rogue Six, but Nick Rostu replaced Anakin as Rogue Seven. Rose and Quinlan Vos maintained their positions as Rogues Eight and Nine respectively. A Shistavanan male, Lak Sivrak, had entered the Alliance around the Battle of Hoth. James had seen him once in Chalmun's Cantina, speaking with Alliance agent Dice Ibegon - on the day the Jedi hired on Han Solo. Now Sivrak assumed the position of Rogue Ten. Finally, Gayla Riemann and Marion Patterson, Sirius's new fiancee, had completed Rogue Squadron as Rogues Eleven and Twelve.

Sirius and General Rieekan led this new, more formidable Rogue Squadron in a battle against the Maw, near the prison planet Kessel. Sirius's deputy Airen Cracken had discovered that there might be a secret installation hidden inside the Maw Cluster by the late Wilhuff Tarkin. Not much resulted from the mission. A few Imperial prisoners were released from the nearby Kessel, but whatever was in the Maw remained hidden. It was too dangerous to fly into the Maw to investigate. Maybe later the Jedi could send a further investigation team later. But now, with war going on, they couldn't afford to get distracted with minor problems like the Maw.

But the battle at the Maw led the Rogues to Bakura where several survivors of the Battle of Hoth were being held. Sirius worked with agent Crix Madine to infiltrate the Bakuran Imperial Prison. They managed to escape with the Imperial prisoners, bringing them back to the Alliance. But that was the one good thing of Sirius's mission. An Imperial spy that had gone undetected despite Sirius's best efforts, Sarkli, led the Rogues into a trap over Geonosis. It wasn't an Imperial force alone that Alliance Intelligence and the Rogues were forced to confront; a remnant of the Confederate Droid Army from the Clone Wars attacked the Alliance, forcing Sirius to draw his old lightsaber and fight his way through the remaining Separatist holdouts. Then in a strange reverse of the Battle of Geonosis during the Clone Wars, James arrived in an old Jedi starfighter and rescued Sirius, his organization, and the all of Rogue Squadron. He pulled them out of Geonosis and led them back to the Alliance base on Jabiim.

During all of this chaos, James was pleased to learn that Booster Terrik had finally been released from his sentence on Kessel. Unfortunately, James and Wedge now held high-ranking positions within the Jedi and Alliance hierarchy respectively, and could not find a moment to go meet with their old friend. Booster did manage to meet up with his daughter Mirax, James had heard, but much of his organization had been absorbed into the one founded by Jorj Car'das. Talon Karrde had not only taken control of Car'das's group, but he'd also absorbed most of Booster's organization. The little that had remained was led solely by Mirax Terrik. Booster, James noticed, was not the same man he'd been the last James saw him. The once loner smuggler had become dependent on company. Kessel had been so dark and lonely that now any time alone made him sad. The smuggler spent much of his time on cantinas throughout the galaxy with company. James knew if ever he had some free time he was going to have to travel and meet with his old friend. He often wondered what Booster's reaction would be to learn that the mysterious smuggler Prongs was not only a powerful Jedi Master and a veteran of the Clone Wars, but also on good terms with a former CorSec agent.

* * *

><p><span>Sullust system - 3 ABY<span>

This free time that James hoped to had was going to be a long time coming. After several defeats by the Empire at worlds like Xeron and Mygeeto, the Alliance finally lost their base at Jabiim. The entire Jabiim system was interdicted as punishment for fraternizing with the "treasonous Rebellion," as the Imperial records reported it. Thank the Force, Lando's contacts with some of the SoroSuub leaders led to an alliance between the Alliance and the Sullustans. An old friend of Lando's, Nien Nunb, joined the Alliance and the Alliance Fleet was relocated near Sullust. Gial Ackbar took his place as the local leader over the Sullustan Rebel fleet, as the Supreme Commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

Even following the loss of Jabiim, the Alliance still thrived as more campaigns were lost at Javin and Hospital. But as it happened the Alliance began hearing rumors about a so-called Imperial Endor Project. It was seeming ominous enough that Mon Mothma recruited Bothan leader Borsk Fey'lya to round up some Bothan agents to locate what may be happening in the Endor system. The operation could result in a major Alliance victory. But James was getting frustrated with this distracting battles. He was determined now, more than ever, to infiltrate Jabba's organization and extract Han Solo from his grip. But it was getting harder and harder. Mon Mothma could be very overbearing when she wanted to be. He could almost see why people like Garm Bel Iblis had left the Alliance because of her controlling attitude.

But it was not entirely Mothma's fault. Other complications got in the way of Han's rescue. At the Red Nebula, Domina Tagge hired bounty hunters - Bossk, Dengar, two IG-88 assassin droids, and Zuckuss - to kill Luke and Darth Vader, whom she blamed for the death of her brother, Orman Tagge. It failed, thanks to a Jedi intervention. Most of the IG-88 droids was destroyed by Fett to prevent them from taking Han. Bossk was tricked by Wookiee smuggler Chenlambec and his partner, Tinian I'att, and delivered to an Imperial governor. The two smugglers freed a large majority of Wookiee slaves were freed in the operation. James wondered if this was evidence that more of his old friends were going to switch over the Alliance. More likely, it was just a personal matter for Chenlambec. Too many smugglers continued to maintain their neutrality, and Ackbar's anti-smuggler attitude wasn't helping matters. James, as a former smuggler himself, noticed very clearly how much the Mon Calamari detested smugglers. Even though that was merely a cover to hide from the Sith and their dark side agents, Ackbar still seemed to see that as an error on the part of the Jedi Master.

Even victories, such as the Battle of Bettel and the defection of Zuckuss and 4-LOM, were overshadowed of the growing word of a powerful new Imperial superweapon, one that could wipe out any resistance to Emperor Palpatine's rule. . . .

* * *

><p><span>Mount Tantiss - Wayland - 3 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord known to the public as Emperor Palpatine, stood in his secret facility of Wayland. Here, he had placed much of his secret projects - including Spaarti cloning cyllinders that would be used should the Jedi traitors make successful assassination on his life, like they tried on Coruscant at the wake of the weak Old Republic government. He had long since placed a Dark Jedi to guard this facility. The Dark Jedi was an clone of the late Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth, who had been destroyed with his Outbound Flight Project years ago by Sidious's own agents - among them Kinman Doriana. This clone was nothing like the original Jedi Master or the Fett clones that had made up the Old Republic military. In fact, it was just as well that Sidious leave C'Baoth here where he couldn't do any harm. The Dark Jedi was prone to wild bursts of clone madness, wherein he believed himself to be the real C'Baoth and the rightful heir to Palpatine's throne.

_No, _Sidious thought. _That creature is better left here - away from the rest of the Empire. Him and those awful Nightsisters who repeatedly try to usurp my position. They will all soon know the wrath of the Sith._

His musings were interrupted as a _Lambda_-class Imperial shuttle touched down on Wayland. He sensed the presence of Darth Vader from within the shuttle. That was enough of a threat - even without C'Baoth and the Nightsisters. During the Clone Wars, Sidious had thought to correct a perfect Sith disciple should he fail to seduce the powerful Jedi Skywalker to the dark side. He had chosen the inept and cowardly Viceroy Peter Pettigrew of the Trade Federation. The Darth Vader project had worked all too well. The sicophantic Pettigrew had vanished - to be replaced by a dangerous monster. Vader's power with the Force was too strong. Even when he'd been damaged severely around the Battle of Yavin by Jedi invaders that hadn't stopped him. Vader had somehow uncovered Sidious's secret projects on Byss and Wayland. Vader's spirit had detached from his failing mortal body and attached itself to the body of a once formidable Jedi Councilor. Vader had returned to serve Sidious, and his return was ominous enough that even the Emperor was beginning to fear what it could mean for his position.

No, Vader couldn't be allowed to thrive. Either Albus Potter or Luke Skywalker would serve perfectly as a suitable replacement. Maybe he could even succeed with his plot to seduce Skywalker's father. Though that was a last resort. It was much easier to seduce a younger, less experience. Jedi Master Dooku had been a rare occurence that was likely not to happen again. No, the younger members of the Potter and Skywalker families would do the best. Only if they proved impossible to turn would Palpatine kill them and turn on to . . . _others_.

The Sith Lord turned as he sensed Vader arrive. His apprentice wasn't alone. Accompanying him were two Noghri assassins, the foolish primitives of Honoghr who Sidious and Vader had deceived in the Empire's early years - three years after the destructive Battle of Honoghr in the second year of the Clone Wars. The Emperor saw the usefulness for such _aliens_, but he did not like them in the hands of Darth Vader. That was why he had manipulated events a year ago to ensure that most of them transferred to Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet in the Unknown Regions.

Looking into Vader's fiery orange eye, Sidious said softly, "Leave your servants behind, Lord Vader. This business does not concern them."

He could sense Vader's hesitation through the Force. Then the Dark Lord glanced at the Emperor's red-robed Imperial Guards, and he signaled the Noghri to depart and leave them. Sidious did not do the same with his guards. He eyed Vader with his feral yellow eyes. "Tell me about your contest with young Potter."

Sidious listened as Vader explained his failure against the inexperienced Jedi Knight Albus Potter, how he'd tried to use the boy's mother's fate against them, and how eventually young Potter was defeated, his arm lost in the reactor shaft with his lightsaber - both items that were currently in the possession of the Sith Lord, unlike the Jedi himself.

"I have already reviewed Admiral Piett's report of your activities on Bespin," Sidious said. "It is unfortunate you did not snare the young Jedi. His powers have grown, indeed. Perhaps he might someday match your abilities, my friend - him and the son of that accursed Jedi Chosen One, Skywalker. Still, you managed to wound him and infect him with repair. This can only be to our advantage during your next confrontation. Skywalker, though . . . he grows stronger everyday. I fear he may grow to match my own powers. He is the real threat, my apprentice."

Sidious paused, watching Vader's facial expression and his reaction to those words. He thought that perhaps enough of Galilea Sage had survived that Vader held a soft spot for Potter. Sage wasn't powerful enough to resist Vader's influence, but it was enough that Vader had chosen Potter as the Jedi to be his future Sith disciple, train him to do what Galen Marek failed to do five years ago - betray Palpatine and usurp his position. This could be good or bad. At the moment, Sidious wasn't sure. But what was clear was that Luke Skywalker and the his ubiquitous father were the Jedi that could be a threat to the Sith. Albus Potter, Harry Potter, and even that infernal Grand Master James Potter were nothing compared to the Skywalkers. The threat that Sidious had long sensed in Anakin Skywalker outweighed even that of the old fool Yoda.

More and more, Sidious couldn't help mentally cursing his foolish mentor Plagueis. The Muun's misguided attempt to manipulate the Force to reach immortality had only caused the Force to push back. Anakin Skywalker emerged to counter Plagueis's power. If Plagueis had only left well enough alone the Sith would have reached total victory with no arrogant Skywalker to counter their attempts. Now two Skywalkers were mounting an attack against him personally. However, Sidious didn't truly hate Damask. He'd learned much from him, and the Magister was right about one thing: Darth Bane had been wrong. This Rule of Two cycle of his was no longer applicable in Sidious's Sith Order. Sidious would be the last Sith on the line. He would defeat even the bonds of Death. His experiments here on Wayland, as well as in the Deep Core Worlds, would allow him to rule as the immortal Sith Emperor Vitiate failed to be.

_And as long as Vader makes no foolish attempt to destroy me, _Sidious mused, _he can live forever as my immortal lieutenent. My New Order will recognize the immortal Sith Lords, Vader and the Emperor, as the true power of the galaxy. And after the Endor Project takes off, no fool would dare oppose the Empire._

The Emperor broke away from his insights and turned his attention to the items in Vader's possession. "I see you have brought me what Potter lost. . . . "

The Sith Lord handed the box to one Palpatine's guards, who in turn passed it to the Emperor. Sidious opened the metal box and looked at the items with anticipation. One of the items was the flesh-and-blood hand of a young Human male; the other was a lightsaber, one that Sidious recognized as having belonged to the Jedi Master Remus Lupin, a being who had once been one of Vader's closest friends forty-seven years ago. Yes, this would serve Palpatine's purpose well indeed. Even should Potter and Skywalker both fail and meet a death sentence, with this hand and weapon . . . oh, there would be no need for a traitorous and potentially dangerous second-in-command like Vader. As long as C'Baoth kept his focus on ruling over the Wayland natives and left Mount Tantiss alone, the Emperor's plot would just as he'd planned. . . .

"They will have a place of honor in my personal collection," Sidious rasped.

"The Jedi fool is weak and beaten," Vader growled. "It will not be difficult to conquer that Jedi spirit. He will be vulnerable to attack."

Sidious turned his attention back to the Dark Lord. "That's all well and good, Lord Vader. You can have young Potter, but keep your eye out for Skywalker. as well. Both are potentially dangerous, but only Skywalker is a threat to _me_. However, now is not the moment for either of them to come and join us. You will return to Imperial Center. We have other concerns to attend to. . . . "


	67. Part LXVI: 3 to 3,5 ABY: The Tarkin

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, David Michelinie, Ryder Windham, or Steve Perry**

Alliance Fleet - Sullust system - 3 ABY

Barely a month had passed since the Imperial occupation of Cloud City, when a new superweapon was unveiled, a weapon that could very well destroy any resisitance to Emperor Palpatine, and it was named after father of modern superweapons himself: Wilhuff Tarkin. The _Tarkin _was a true horror; James would even have gone to say that it was _worse _than the Death Star. It had all the powerful weaponry of Tarkin's greatest creation, but without the fatal flaw that had enabled Luke to destroy it over Yavin IV. It had been developed by one of the twelve Imperial Grand Admirals - Martio Batch. Few people truly remembered the former Grand Moff was a Grand Admiral, due to his detest of Imperial politics. To James's utter dismay, Grand Admiral Batch helped the _Tarkin _truly live up to its infamous namesake.

Batch had turned the Imperial superweapon on the sparsely-populated Wild Space planet Aeten II, killing all of the over eighteen thousand beings living there - a combined group of Humans, Twi'leks, and Sullustans. After gathering the stygium crystals that remained, Batch began development of a powerful cloaking device to be built on the _Tarkin_. Cloaked, the superweapon would be nearly impenetrable. However, cloaking devices, where their function was similar to James's old Cloak of Invisibility, had never been used successfully; they tended to turn out bad for the users - and it appeared that Grand Admiral Batch was not going to be the man to fix that.

James, Lily, Sirius, and General Rieekan worked with the rest of Alliance High Command to think up a plan to bring the _Tarkin _down. Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, and Padme Amidala had arrived personally to oversee the planning of the anti-Imperial operation. That was how serious things were becoming.

Rieekan grimaced. "That's it. The problem is simple - the solution isn't! Since the _Tarkin _was built without the single flaw that allowed us to stop the Death Star, a direct attack would be suicide!"

Sirius nodded. "I agree. Our only hope is to get a small group of commandos _inside _the _Tarkin_ - and destroy it from within."

James smiled humorously. "That's very possible. That's how we destroyed General Grievous's _Malevolence _during the Clone Wars. General Skywalker flew into the superweapon's interior and tampered with the ship's navicomputer. Though the battle may have gone differently, if you hadn't showed up, Senator,' he added, nodding to Amidala.

The former Senator from Naboo smiled. "And I hope this battle doesn't go _exactly _like that one. If I remember correctly, Grievous escaped."

"We can hope, Padme," Mothma said, "that Batch won't try again after this failure, but we can never be sure. It would be best if Batch doesn't escape."

"We Jedi are trained to respect all life," James said, "so it hurts me to say this, but I do hope Vader is lost with them."

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Space - 3 ABY<span>

Darth Vader was not pleased with the results of Grand Admiral Batch's creation. He had often found that warlords, Batch and Grievous, had been foolish to use weapons like that. They were not useful in the slightest - not when compared with the power of the Force. The security had completely failed; a Jedi strike team, accompanied by Leia Organa and Padme Amidala, had infiltrated the weapon, tampering with the superlaser. The _Tarkin _ended up firing on itself, and Batch and Vader barely escaped. Vader didn't know what happened to that "invisible" Grand Admiral, and he didn't much care. Vader himself crashed his Sith infiltrator - an old _Eta_-class Jedi starfighter - near the Outer Rim planet Hockaleg.

The Dark Lord was rescued by an Imperial stormtrooper known as Contrail. From his voice, Vader knew that this middle-aged trooper was a clone trooper veteran from the Clone Wars. That Mandalorian-accented rasp sounded just like the bounty hunter Boba Fett, another clone of Jango Fett. He discovered that this trooper had been one of the many clones in Anakin Skywalker's Shadow Squadron that had helped destroy the _Malevolence. _A little part of Galilea Sage had reawoken within Vader, and against his will, some of the Jedi Master's memories flooded through him. This clone had been one of the 501st Legion, the same legion Vader currently controlled. The soldier had been known as CT-4981 - and Sage had seen him as goo soldier.

Working with CT-4981, Vader arrived on Hockaleg and was attacked by anti-Imperial factions who were angered by the Empire's use of the _Tarkin_ against the galaxy. The clone trooper fought to defend the Dark Lord with his life. As he fought alongside the cloned soldier, he began to see what General Sage saw in the soldier. In the end, the stormtrooper died of his injuries. As he died, the little that remained of Sage and the humanity of Peter Pettigrew comforted the clone as he died, calling him a great soldier, one he was glad to serve next to. As the soldier died, he mourned the poor man's life and found his way back to Imperial Center. Things were turning badly on the capital. The Dark Lord's rivalry with Black Sun's Falleen leader Xizor was about to transform into an animosity. In Vader's mind, Xizor's deal with the Empire was done. The treasonous Falleen would have to be destroyed. The only thing to consider was how to do that without ensuing Palpatine's wrath.

Yes, things were about to get complicated.

* * *

><p><span>Alliance Fleet - Sullust system - 3 ABY<span>

Lando had been barely gone from Bespin a month when the Imperial garrison there enslaved the Ugnaught laborers. In turn, the Ugnaught laborers rebelled, damaging the central computer in the process. James traveled with Lando back to Bespin to calm down the Ugnaughts. Upon their arrival, the insane Lobot tried to attack Lando and James, until the two former smugglers managed to calm him down and repair his cybernetic implant. James and Lando agreed to help the Ugnaughts throw off the Imperial occupation. Within weeks of the rebellion, the Alliance had freed Bespin of Imperial control. The Imperial leader, Captain Hugo Treece, ordered a strategic withdrawal. The next James heard, Emperor Palpatine had the captain executed for treason.

Following the Ugnaught Rebellion, the Alliance led a campaign to steal a new type of twin ion engine starfighters for the Alliance Fleet. The operation succeeded and the Allied TIEs were used to attack an Imperial facility at Spindrift. In the end, the unprepared facility was destroyed. However, much of the staff were merely taken as prisoners of war, not murdered. This was not the Emperor, after all - no matter what Garm Bel Iblis had said about Mon Mothma's growing power. Another Allied victory followed swiftly after Spindrift; an Imperial station designed to reveal the secrets of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. In desperation, Leia ordered an attack on the destruction. A startling raid the so-called Golrath Station was destroyed.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Space - 3 to 3.5 ABY<span>

These small Rebel victories were nothing, in Vader's mind. Only Mothmatist propaganda made these victories look so impressive. Following a troublesome civil war in the Sepan system that the Empire had been forced to get involved in, Grand Admiral Thrawn decided it was time that the Outer Rim Territories needed a little civilization. Thrawn moved against a combination of Rebels and pirates, and swiftly defeated them. In due time, the Empire had established a base of operations among the Frontier. Shortly following Thrawn's brief campaign, another Grand Admiral - Demetrius Zaarin - led a conflict against Rebels at Mylock IV. Zaarin's campaign resulted in the Empire's receiving new hyperdrive technology for a new starfighter. This victory led to the creation of the TIE Avenger, something that the Emperor himself was pleased with.

Following the campaigns of the Grand Admirals, the mysterious Prophets of the Dark Side gave the Empire ideal information that led to the discovery and summary execution of an Imperial traitor, Admiral Harkov, at Honor. However, Zaarin's earlier campaign resulted in an arms race that took off between the Empire and the Rebellion. The Corporate Sector allied with the Alliance against the Empire, which had armed a new set of TIEs with tractor beams. In due time, more traitors were uncovered within Zaarin's fleet. The Grand Admiral himself had made an attempt to capture Emperor Palpatine. In the end, he was outwitted by Thrawn and Palpatine was rescued. Vader truly understood what Palpatine had foreseen in the Chiss commander. Even still, the Dark Lord couldn't help disliking the Chiss. He seemed too calm, and even Vader's dark side powers could never read the alien commander. Who was he - and where did he come from?

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious was strangely calm for the situation that had taken place. Not only had one of his thirteen personally chosen Grand Admirals betrayed him and tried to capture him, but now even after his defeat, Demetrius Zaarin had the brass nerve to move a campaign against Sidious's own Galactic Empire. He sent his best forces, led by Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn, to combat the traitor. In the end, Zaarin was defeated by Thrawn, but it was but a tactical victory; Zaarin had destroyed all of Palpatine's new TIE Avenger projects. Darth Sidious swore to all of the Sith spirits of Korriban that the traitorous commander would pay for this. He sent Thrawn out into the Outer Rim to capture Zaarin and defeat him. Within a year, Thrawn would have destroyed Zaarin completely.

* * *

><p><span>Chalmun's Cantina - Tatooine - 3.5 ABY<span>

Following a major Alliance victory, involving the Jedi's aid in a successful Mandalorian revolution led by Fenn Shysa against Palpatine's forces, James and his friends had put enough together to begin a rescue campaign and infiltration of Jabba Desilijic's organization. James entered Chalmun's Cantina for the first time since he came out of exile nearly four years ago. At his side were Harry, Sirius, Lando, and the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. At the far back in the cantina, near the area where Han had made a deal with Obi-Wan and Anakin, sat Lily with Leia Organa and the intimidating figure of Chewbacca standing over her. James and the others slipped in through the back door, surprising Leia.

"How'd you lot get here?" she demanded.

Lando smiled. "Back door."

As the five Humans settled in with Leia and Chewbacca, James got the sense that the two droids were quite uncomfortable. Judging by the welcome they'd received the last time they were here, James could see why.

"You sure the droids will be safe in here, Lando?" James asked. "Wuher's not known for his love of droids."

Lando smiled. "Relax, old man. Wuher's changed from the technophobic man we once knew. Didn't you hear what happened just before the Battle of Yavin?"

"No," James said. "I was a little busy."

Lando chuckled. "Wuher began a partnership with some droid. who used the corpse of some recently deceased Rodian bounty hunter to concoct what they both came to believe was to be Jabba's perfect drink."

James shook his head. "Merlin, I sure missed a lot. That's a bit unfortunate considering what we're about to do."

Lando shrugged. "I suppose it wouldn't matter even if Wuher hadn't changed. You and I used to be on good terms with him, did we not?"

James smiled. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Lily said abruptly.

Lando smiled. "Of course, Senator."

{What have you discovered?} Chewbacca demanded. {Have you found Han?}

"We think so," Harry said. "We think we may have found _Slave I_."

James took a deep breath. That ship brought back some foul memories. It was the same _Firespray_-class ship that Obi-Wan had chased down from Kamino to Geonosis. The startling events that had followed had led to the devastating Clone Wars. Then more recently Boba Fett had escaped on the ship with Han Solo's carbonite-encased form in tow, headed eventually for Jabba Desilijic's headquarters on Tatooine.

Leia blinked. "What? Where?"

"A moon called Gall," Sirius supplied, "circling Zhar, a gas giant out in the Cadavine sector, located in the Outer Rim. The information is third-hand, but the informant chain is supposed to be reliable."

Leia snorted. "We've heard _that _before."

"It shouldn't that . . . difficult," James said. "An old mate of ours is known to be hanging out there: Dash Rendar - smuggler, gambler, all around scoundrel. He's checking it out for us."

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked.

James thought about that. "Depends on your definition of the word 'trust.' He'll help us, so long as he continues being paid for his hard effort."

Lily shook her head. "So typical of those fringe types," she said. "How soon will we know?"

"A few days," James replied.

Leia sighed. "Anything would be better than waiting here."

Lando grinned. "Mos Eisley is known as the galaxy's armpit. I guess there are worse parts of the anatomy where we could be stuck."

"Booster Terrik more than understands that," James pointed out.

"No truer words were ever spoken, mate," Sirius said.

Chewbacca frowned. {There's still something that bothers me. What would Fett be doing in the Zhar system? You'd think he'd have set off for Tatooine immediately upon exiting Bespin's gravity well. What's been holding him up?}

Lando shook his head. "I don't know why he'd be there. There's a shipyard on the moon; maybe he needed repairs. Something serious had to hold him up because Jabba won't pay him until he gets here."

{I could be wrong,} Chewbacca said, {but isn't Zhar an Imperial system?}

"I'm afraid so," James replied. "Gall is an Imperial Enclave. It's got a couple of Star Destroyers based there, plus all of the accompanying TIE fighters. If Fett's ship is there, the Empire's not going to make it easy to get to him - especially after that last raid six months ago."

Sirius grinned. "Well, look at the bright side."

"What?" James asked.

Sirius smiled. "At least things are beginning to be predictable."

Even Leia managed to smile at Sirius's wry humor. Finally Harry broke the amused silence, saying, "I think that it's time that we go tell Luke and Al."


	68. Part LXVII: 3,5 ABY: Dash Rendar

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Steve Perry**

Bast Castle - Vjun - 3.5 ABY

Darth Vader absolutely detested Black Sun, especially that Falleen Prince, Xizor. The ancient crime lord held a fierce grudge against Vader because of the Falleen massacre ten and a half years ago. Strangely, Vader was even beginning to sympathize with the Falleen. It was almost as if the dangerous monster that was Vader was battling against the empathetic Jedi body he had taken over. Galilea Sage's empathy and emotions were beginning to flood into Vader's spirit. He had noticed that in the events following the _Tarkin_'s destruction. This only served to increase the Dark Lord's rage. Having that Falleen scum in his own fortress did not help matters. He reached in with the dark side of the Force and crushed Sage's foolish intervention.

He looked around his fortress, located on the acid rain-covered planet of Vjun. Some days he thought he could feel the presence of his predecessor as Palpatine's enforcer and his his onetime Master, Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord seemed to haunt the place where he had died. This was part of the reason that Vader had built his fortress here. Where Peter Pettigrew had feared Voldemort and cowered before him, Vader found Voldemort's dark power invigorating. He seemed the most powerful while inside Bast Castle, as if the two Sith Lords had combined as one. Xizor would have been unwise to meet Vader here where he was strongest, except that the Falleen enjoyed Emperor Palpatine's patronage. Vader could not move against Xizor without ensuing the wrath of the Emperor.

Xizor was among the most well informed of the fringe, Vader knew. Palpatine saw a treaty with Black Sun as a political advantage - much like his deal with Jabba Desilijic during the Clone Wars. Many others may have been more informed - Talon Karrde, Booster Terrik, or the Bothan spynet - but only Black Sun would willingly ally with the Empire. Karrde, Terrik, and the Bothans saw the Empire as a cruel and manipulative establishment. Vader could see the Bothans' rage with the Empire more than Karrde and Terrik - several of their kind had been tricked by Palpatine twenty years ago into aiding him in the destruction of Caamas.

_That means nothing, _Vader thought. _Anyone who refuses to cooperate with the Empire will be allowed to thrive - whether with Palpatine in charge . . . _He smiled to himself, satisfied. _. . . or myself._

Vader exited his private room and left to go meet with Xizor. The wall slid aside, and the Dark Lord found the Falleen standing there. Xizor bowed respectfully, which only served to annoy Vader further. "Lord Vader," he said. "I'd heard you were back."

Vader scowled, but did not bow. "Prince Xizor."

"You asked to see me, Lord Vader," Xizor said. "How may I be of service to you?"

Vader grimaced. "My Master bids me to arrange for a fleet of your cargo ships to deliver supplies to our bases in the Outer Rim."

Xizor smiled smoothly. "But of course. My entire operation is at your disposal; I am always happy to aid the Empire in any way that I can."

Vader had his doubts about the truth in the Falleen's unctuous statement, but he was aware that the Emperor had holocams placed everywhere - even at the allegedly secure Bast Castle. While the Falleen enjoyed Palpatine's favor, Vader could not outwardly oppose him. "In the past, it seems as if your company has been slow to respond to Imperial requests."

Xizor gave that same irritating oily smile. "It embarrasses me to say that you are correct, Lord Vader. Certain individuals who worked for me were lax. However, those individuals are no longer employed by my company."

Vader frowned with annoyance. Xizor was too smooth. He confirmed Vader's accusations, while at the same time deflecting it. Yes, this Falleen needed to be destroyed. But he remained civil, saying, "We shall need three hundred ships - half of them tankers, half dry cargo transports. Standard Imperial delivery contracts."

Vader paused. These supplies, at the recommendation of Grand Admiral Thrawn, would be used to not only guard the Endor Project, but also be used as sentries for the shield generator on the forest moon. The Chiss commander had suspected that the primitive Ewok natives could prove potentially dangerous if properly motivated. The stormtrooper scouts should be enough to stop. But how much should he say to Xizor? As head of Black Sun and an ally of Emperor Palpatine, the Falleen was no doubt aware of the project; but Vader did not find it prudent to discuss the Endor Project even in his secure fortress.

"There is a large . . . _construction _project of which you are aware," he continued. "Can you supply the vessels?"

Vader half-expected Xizor to argue or haggle over the prize. Instead, to the Dark Lord's slight surprise, the Falleen said, "Yes, my Lord. You need but tell me where and when you _desire_ them and I will make it so. And Imperial terms are acceptable."

That caught Vader off guard, and that was _not _acceptable. Struggling to control his rage, Vader growled, "Very well. I have the Fleet Supply Admiral contact you with details."

There seemed to be a ghost of a smirk behind Xizor's "charming" smile. "It is my honor to serve," he said, giving another one of those irritating sanctimonious bows, slightly lower and slower than before. Oh, Vader so looked forward to the day when he could take that smug Falleen by the neck and strangle him. Without a word, he returned to his personal quarters, brooding over this whole thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a call from the HoloNet. Palpatine was demanding that he contact him. He grimaced; he hadn't seen the Emperor since he reported his failure at Bespin to him on Wayland. He accepted the transmission and a life-size image of the Dark Lord of the Sith materialized before him. Both Sith had just received a word of an assassination attempt on the Falleen's life. Unfortunately, it didn't succeed; the Dark Prince snapped the neck of the would-be assassin.

Palpatine smiled. "_Well, it seems that Prince Xizor has kept up his martial arts practice, does it not?_"

Vader scowled, the expression mutilating the face of Galilea Sage. "He is a dangerous man, my Master. I don't trust him."

Palpatine's smile did not waver. "_Do not concern yourself with Xizor, Lord Vader. He's my problem._"

Vader nodded. "As you wish."

Palpatine's smile faded. "_One wonders how that hotheaded young man managed to get into a protected corridor._"

Vader had a brief sense of panic. Did the Emperor know that it had been _he _- Darth Vader - that had sent the assassin to take care of his rival? No, the Sith Lord was merely fishing. But he suspected that it had been Vader's handiwork - and Palpatine's suspicions often proved correct.

"I shall look into it, my Master," Vader said.

"_Don't bother,_" Palpatine replied. "_There was no harm done. Prince Xizor was hardly at risk, after all, was he? He seems quite capable of taking care of himself - though I would hate to see anything happen to him as long as he is useful to us._"

As the Emperor cut the transmission, Vader grimaced. He caught the veiled warning in Palpatine's words; it was clear that even a subtle attack on the Falleen would be impossible. But he still couldn't trust the mobster. Xizor held no personal loyalties toward either side in this war. In fact, if it suited his purpose, he could just as easily aid the Rebellion. No, an alliance with Black Sun could be dangerous. But how to counteract Xizor's efforts without ensuing the vengeance of Emperor Palpatine.

Vader smiled. But then, of course, one day soon the Emperor wouldn't even be dangerous. The Dark Lord's power grew stronger. The power he felt at Vjun . . . if he could just absorb Voldemort's dark spirit . . . well, Palpatine would be relatively defenseless against Darth Vader. Things were going well indeed. The Emperor would be destroyed, and without his patronage of Black Sun, the entire organization would be trust.

_No one, not even the Rebels, will be able to stop me now._

* * *

><p><span>Kile - Zhar system - 3.5 ABY<span>

James, Sirius, Lily, Harry, Lando, Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids met up with Luke and Albus again at the homestead that had once belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi Kenobi. Albus had designed a new lightsaber to replace the one he lost at Bespin. True lightsaber construction took a while. James remembered that he had spent over a month on Ilum when he built his lightsaber forty-seven years ago. Albus had not yet finished in the construction of his lightsaber, but the design was based on that of his father Harry's, which in turn had been based on James's. Luke, on the other hand, now wielded Anakin's old lightsaber. Just before the battle at Mimban, Sirius had taken his old lightsaber back, knowing he'd need it were he to ever confront Vader. To make up for the lost, Anakin gave his son his own lightsaber, and instead wielded the lightsaber that had once belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Upon briefing the two aspiring Jedi of what had happened, they set off for Gall. Once they'd reached the Zhar system, they met up with Rogue Squadron, led by Commander Wedge Antilles. One good thing about this was that now Ginny and Rose could take part in the rescue of Han Solo. Mon Mothma would not permit too many important fighters be deployed to rescue one man, no matter how important. As members of Rogue Squadron, she put her foot down about allowing them to go. She hadn't even be happy about Lily and Sirius's going. But it didn't matter; James was sure that the numbers they would be suffice.

The Rogues had led the eleven of them to a base they'd had set up on Kile, one of the moons surrounding Zhar. The area had to be worse than the cantina they'd stayed in on Tatooine. Lily wasn't too impressed, but it was better than some of the places James had stayed in. Nar Shaddaa may have been known as Little Coruscant, but it did not offer the nice luxuries that the capital planet did. Inside this area the Rogues set in, James recognized a Human male he hadn't seen in nearly five years - red hair, green eyes, cocky grin. It was Dash Rendar.

"Princess Leia," he said. "How delightful of you to visit us here in our humble castle, Your Highness."

Leia gave annoyed sigh, and Lando introduced him to the others: "This is Dash Rendar, thief, card cheat, smuggler, and an okay pilot."

Dash grinned. "What do you mean, 'okay pilot,' Calrissian? I can fly rings around you in a one-winged hopper with a plugged jet."

Leia snorted. "And modest, too."

Dash bowed low. "I see the Princess has a keen eye to go with her stunning beauty."

Sensing Leia's obvious annoyance and discomfort, James smirked. "Now I remember why I tried to keep my distance from you: you have all of Han Solo's talk, but little of his skill."

Dash smiled. "Good to see you again, Prongs." His grin grew wider. "Or is it all-powerful Jedi Master Potter now, I hear?"

"I don't know about _all-powerful_," James corrected, "but yes, that is my actual name. You can just call me James though. Now can we focus on the matter at hand?"

"First good idea you've had in years, old man," Dash said, grinning slightly as he added, "_James._"

James and Lando handled the introductions. "You already know Leia and Chewie," James said. "This is my wife Lily Evans and our Harry Potter. Over there is my best mate, Sirius Black."

Dash raised one eyebrow. "Black, eh? As in CorSec agent Black, partner to that irritating Hal Horn."

Sirius smiled. "The very same. But I haven't been with CorSec since before the Battle of Yavin."

Lando completed the introductions. "These last two are Albus Potter and Luke Skywalker."

Luke stepped forward, eyeing Dash closely. "Have we met? You look familiar."

"You might have seen me on Hoth," Dash responded. "I was delivering a shipment of food stores when the shield went up. I flew a snowspeeder during the battle while waiting my turn to leave."

James chuckled. "Oh, so that _was _you. I thought I saw you just before the battle took off. It had escaped me why a smuggler of your stature would be doing with the Alliance."

Dash smiled. "I might have said the same thing about you or Lando five years ago."

James conceded to his point. "I suppose I played my part well. No one suspected that I was a Jedi Master in disguise."

Luke grinned. "I remember you now. You took down one of the Imperial walkers. You were pretty good."

Dash snorted. "Pretty good? I _slept _through most of the battle, kid. I could have stayed and knocked those walkers all day without raising my heartbeat, if I hadn't had an appointment to pick up paying cargo elsewhere."

Yes, James had been right. Dash Rendar sounded a lot like Han, but he was less likely to join up with the Alliance.

* * *

><p>James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Luke, Leia, Albus, Lando, Chewbacca, and Dash joined the Rogues - Wedge, Nick Rostu, Janson, Hobbie, Dix Rivan, Ginny, Tycho, Rose, Quinlan Vos, Will Scotian, Gayla Riemann, and Marion Patterson - in a war room in their small base on Kile. They would prepare to ambush <em>Slave I <em>on the neighboring moon of Gall. It would not be an easy with Gall being what it was: an Imperial Enclave. That hah the mere twelve Rogues against two Star Destroyers and over a hundred TIE fighters. The other Rebels that would be aiding Rogue Squadron would not be enough to undermine the Imperial forces.

"The odds may seem to be against us," James said, "but victory is not impossible."

"I agree, Master," Luke said. "And I know just how to do it."

When he told them his plan, Leia scoffed, "_That_'s your plan?"

"What's wrong with it?" Luke demanded indignantly.

"You, Albus, James, Harry, and Sirius will join Rogue Squadron in an attack against the Imperial Enclave, keep a hundred and some-odd TIE fighters and two Star Destroyers busy while Dash leads the _Millennium Falcon _to where _Slave I _is docked? We'll just land, rescue Han, and fly away? Why, nothing is wrong with that plan. What could I possibly be thinking was wrog? It's perfect."

"It wouldn't be so sure, Senator," James said. "Simplicity is often undervalued. The Imperials will never expect us to pull off somethimg so . . . _bold_. It might just be crazy enough to work."

"My thoughts exactly," Luke said, nodding triumphantly.

Dash frowned. "Not to put a governor on your drive or anything, but if we're going to sneak in the back way, it'll take some pretty fancy flying. Treetop level stuff to avoid the local sensors. Might have to drop into the Grand Trench canyons." He shot a skeptical look at Lando and Chewbacca. "Even if that piece of Corellian junk you're in doesn't fall apart, you think you can manage it?"

James laughed. "Too many have underestimated the _Millennium Falcon_, mate."

{She may not look like much,} Chewbacca put in, {but she's got it where it counts, Dash. After Han's heavy modifications, this baby can go point five past light-speed.}

Dash looked impressed. "That right? Where'd you get sublight engines that fast?"

Chewbacca gestured with his left arm and explained, {You ever hear of a genius hyperdrive mechanic named Klaus "Doc' Vandangante? We met him out in the Corporate Sector shortly after Han won the ship from Lando here. That old man's modifications effectively streamlined the _Falcon_ in hyperspace by controlling the warp of the space-time continuum around her. No other ship has ever succeeded with that. But then,} Chewbacca added with a grin, {they've never had Doc.}

Dash grinned. "Yeah, I guess Solo would be dumb enough to do something like that." He nodded at James, Sirius, Harry, Albus, Luke, and Wedge. "Okay. If you can keep the TIE fighters and the Star Destroyers busy, I can get Lando to where Fett's ship is."

{I'm with you, too,} Chewbacca barked.

"You don't have to, pal," Lando argued.

{No, I _want _to,} Chewbacca said. {It's my debt to Han.}

"Thanks," Lando said. "I appreciate it."

"Count me in too," Leia said.

"And me," Lily said. "You're not going anywhere without me. Face it, Calrissian - you need us. I guarantee there's going to be some Imperials on the moon. You and Chewbacca can't hold them off alone."

Finally, reluctantly, Lando agreed. Within hours, the Battle of Gall had begun.

* * *

><p><span>Zarr system - 3.5 ABY<span>

For this battle, Luke would be flying once more as Rogue Leader with Wedge as Rogue One - two callsigns that were usually interchangeable. James fly as Rogue Zero (a term he'd invented himself), Sirius would fly as Rogue Wing, Albus would fly as Rogue Thirteen, and Harry would fly as Rogue Fourteen. James and Harry flew in two old Jedi starfighters. Sirius used a Z-95 Headhunter that had been old during the Stark Hyperspace War, which had taken place about the time the Marauders first arrived on Coruscant nearly fifty years ago; but as Han was prone to saying, the Z-95 never aged. Albus, like the rest of the Rogues, flew in a T-65 X-wing starfighter.

"Are you ready, Prongs," James said to his astromech unit. The droid replied with a couple of beeps that the translation on the starfighter translated as: I WAS BORN READY, GENERAL.

James grinned. "Brilliant."

"_This is Rogue Leader_," Luke's voice spoke over the comm. "_Lock S-foils in attack position, then accelerate to sub-six and acknowledge._"

"_Rogue One, copy,_" Wedge said over the comm.

"Rogue Zero here," James put in.

"_Rogue Two, that's affirmative, lock and load._" James recognized the deep voice of Jedi Master Nick Rostu.

"_Rogue Three, I copy._" James could hear Janson's characteristic smirk in his voice.

"_Rogue Four, standing by,_" Hobbie acknowledged.

"_Rogue Five here,_" announced Dix Rivan.

"_Rogue Six stands armed and ready,_" Ginny declared.

"_Rogue Seven is with you, Lead,_" Tycho said.

Once the others (Rose, Quinlan, Will, Gayla, Marion, Albus, Harry, and Sirius) had announced their presence, they were ready and the battle began. The TIEs were deployed, and James had the sudden terrible feeling that he was never going to be able to retire from this whole thing.

"_Here they come,_" Janson announced.

"_I see them, Wes,_" Luke said. "_Everybody stay alert! Double up on the forward shields! Attack speed, target of opportunity._"

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon <em>- Gall - 3.5 ABY

Lily was beginning to have terrible feeling about this Dash Rendar. Her husband's description of the man couldn't be more right; he was nothing more than a braggart. Now he seemed to be in competition with Lando at who could fly the lowest - and they were already at treetop level!

"He's crazy," Leia pointed out.

Lando didn't argue. "Yeah, but he can fly - you've got to hand him that. Give me a little more thrust, Chewie."

"Master Lando!" C-3PO cried. "What are you _doing_?"

Lily shook her head, slightly annoyed. Padme had used this droid frequently in the Clone Wars. Then Lily's successors, Bail and Leia Organa, had employed the droids in the dark times that encompassed the end of the Clone Wars and the signing of the Corellian Treaty seventeen years later. Lily had never quite understood how any of those politicians could tolerate this irritating protocol droid. She often felt that Cybot Galactica and General Skywalker made a grave error in the design of this droid; it worried far too often.

"I can't let him think he's scared us, can I?" Lando replied, grinning.

_But in this case, _Lily thought, _I can understand this annoying machine. He has that same reckless and _stupid _attitude that James and Sirius held in our youth._

"Certainly you can!" C-3PO snapped. "He has!"

Leia shook her head. "You're crazier than he is."

Chewbacca shook his head. {Careful, Lando. Another centimeter and we'll snag the laser cannon!}

"Oh, dear!" C-3PO screamed.

Lily grimaced. "What is _with _this git?"

"What?" Leia said. "What did Chewie say?"

Lily sighed. That was one of the many effects of Palpatine's tyranny. During the days of the Old Republic, back when the goverment was made up of various sentient species without a body centered around Humanity, politicians were trained to at least understand multiple Republic languages. In those days, most Senators understood Shyriwook well. With nonhumans now becoming a rare sight in the Empire, it was not made a priority to teach any of those languages to their politicians. Basic, Huttese, _Mando'a _- that was about as far as multilingual came in the Imperial era. The General translated, "He said, 'Another centimeter and we'll snag the laser cannon!'"

Leia shook her head. "Oh, what _is _with this guy? What's he trying to prove?"

Lando focused on his flying, his eyes away from the others. "You never heard the story of the Rendars?"

Lily shook her head. "If this occurred before the war, I'm not likely to have heard anything. I spent a seventeen-year hiatus on my homeworld, gathering forces for the fight against the Empire I knew was to come eventually. I didn't return until just a few years before the Battle of Yavin. What happened?"

{Lando!} Chewbacca yelled. {Mind that tree!}

"I see it, I see it!" Lando said, as made an evasive move away from the tree.

Lily smiled wryly. "At least it's not a Whomping Willow."

"What?" Lando said.

"A particularly dangerous plant from my homeworld," Lily explained. "It doesn't matter. What happened with Rendar's family?"

"Dash was at the Imperial Academy, a year or so behind Han," Lando continued. "His family was wealthy and highly placed. Dash's older brother was a freighter pilot working his way up through the family shipping company. There was an accident. A control system blew out, not the pilot's fault, and the freighter crashed on liftoff from the Coruscant spaceport. Killed the crew, destroyed the ship."

Lily winced; she could almost feel the loss in the Force, even after all the time that had passed since the loss. But that still did not answer Leia's question, something that was not lost on the Alderaanian. She nodded, and said, "Terrible. So?"

{Lando - } Chewbacca started, but Lando cut him off, "I _see_ it. Do you want to fly it?"

{No, but - } Chewbacca tried to reply.

"Then be quiet and let me do it." After he making a slight move, Lando went back to his story. "_So_, the building the freighter hit was the Emperor's private museum - had a lot of his mementos in it. Most of them were lost in the ensuing fire."

Lily cringed, as she guessed what happened next. "That didn't make Palpatine happy?"

"That's an understatement," Lando replied. "He had the Rendar family's property seized, then had them banished from Coruscant. That included Dash. They kicked him out of the Academy on Carida and off the planet, too."

Lily growled under her breath. Before the Clone Wars, something like that would have been considered unthinkable - even though Palpatine's clandestine alter ego Sidious had probably done similar things during those times to, as Ars Veruna's death and the disappearance of _Outbound Flight _proved. But now in the days of the Empire, this was perfectly commonplace. This was _exactly _the sort of thing she, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa had organized a Rebel Alliance in the first place.

"I can see that he wouldn't have any love for the Empire," Leia said. "Why isn't he working for the Alliance?"

"He doesn't want to owe anybody, doesn't want anyone to owe him," Lando replied. "He works for whoever pays the most. He's downright magic with anything that flies, and he can pick wing nuts off a tabletop with a blaster without scorching the finish. He's a good man to have at your back when the going gets hot - as long as your money lasts."

Like so many others - the Alderaanians, the Jedi, the Caamasi - Dash Rendar had been destroyed by Emperor Palpatine's draconian policies - and that was why that evil old git needed to be destroyed.

* * *

><p><span>Zarr system - 3.5 ABY<span>

The battle over Gall continued with the same ferocity, but with the Force as their ally - meaning with seven Jedi and one former Jedi present - it was a lot better than it could have been. Still, four TIE fighters roared in, spewing death.

"_Rogue One, look_ _out!_" Luke called. "_On your port, bearing three-oh-five!_"

Wedge was saved, thanks to Luke's warning. Harry did not think his father was having much trouble in the battle. Then again, he was the Grand Master of the Jedi Remnant. Attunement with the Force came with the name.

With the Force as his ally, Harry turned and fired, destroying three TIEs with one blast and grazing a third. Luke and Albus seemed to be doing just as well - if not better, in Luke's case. The Skywalker family had always been a lot stronger in the Force than any Jedi - even Yoda.

Dix grinned. "_Fine shootin', Jedi!_"

"Thanks, Dix," the seven Jedi echoed.

"_More coming in, six blips at one-seven-five,_" Hobbie warned.

Harry gasped; he'd just noticed one of those Imperial fighters chasing down Luke's X-wing. He keyed in to the comm unit. "Watch your back, Luke! You've got one on your tail!"

Luke managed to swerve around and fire on the TIE, blowing it up to hell.

Then to Harry's horror, Janson called out, "_Rogue Two, you've got a pair of them coming in at two-two-four! Move it!_"

Nick gave startled intake of breath. "_Thanks, Janson. I owe you one._"

Janson smiled. "_Pay me back later._"

Harry thought all had been put right, but then Nick cried out, "_I'm hit!_"

On Luke's advice, Nick tried to return to base, but instead the Korun Jedi blew to oblivion. Harry felt his death strong in the Force. That was a good man. He would be sorely missed. The quicked Palpatine was destroyed, the better. Now they needed to get out of this battle - and hopefully save Han Solo.

* * *

><p>In some ways, James found this battle a victory. They'd lost two good men, Nick Rostu and Will Scotian, but the battle could have gone a lot worse. At least the Rogues managed to escape the battle without losing anyone else. The worst part of the entire Battle of Gall was that ended pointlessly. The <em>Falcon <em>and the _Outrider _returned to base with terrible news.

"Fett escaped," Leia said miserably.

"We were _so _close to him, James," Lily said, "but he just slipped through our fingers. We barely got out of there ourselves. I'm sorry, love. We tried - really we did."

James sighed, exchanging looks with the other; none of them seemed to have any more of an idea of what to do next than he did. The only plan that seemed to be possible at this rate was their last resort idea - infiltration of Jabba Desilijic's organization. James hoped to the Force that that didn't end up happening. Jabba was a being that one threads carefully with. He feared that if they tried to rescue Han in that way, they might never escape from the Hutt's fortress alive.

Looking up at the ceiling, James muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	69. Part LXVIII: 3,5 ABY: Bothawui

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Steve Perry**

Sluis sector - 3.5 ABY

Soon after the Battle of Gall, it was clear that someone was gunning for two of the Jedi Remnant's greatest numbers: Luke Skywalker and Albus Potter. Lando and Leia hypothesized that Darth Vader was responsible for this. But that didn't make sense to James any more than it did to Luke and Albus; Vader and Palpatine had made it clear in the past that they wanted to bring Luke or Albus (depending on which Sith one speaks of) to the dark side. Killing them served little purpose. James suspected many who could have been behind the assassination attempts - none of them good in the least. Especially since the only organizations, besides the Empire and the Sith, who used a assassination as a tool of eliminating their enemies were Black Sun, the Hutt Cartel, or the Zann Consortium. If that were true, that placed the blame of three individuals: Prince Xizor of Falleen, Lord Jabba Desilijic of Tatooine, or Tyber Zann of Anaxes. In any case, it was considered best by all to have Luke and Albus return to Dagobah with Harry and Anakin. Until further notice, they would continue their Jedi training. Even the Masters, Harry and Anakin, were going to need to be there to practice their skills for their eventuall confrontation with Vader and Palpatine respectively.

Once the four Jedi were safe on Dagobah, James, Lily, Sirius, Lando, and Dash were left aboard the _Falcon_. James, with the assumption that his suspicions, pinpointed where he thought the blame lied: Xizor, Jabba, or Zann.

Leia shook her head. "Maybe you're right, General. If Vader _does _want to pull the others onto his side, then killing them would not make sense. The best way I would say is to contact a member of Black Sun."

Sirius choked. "_Contact _Black Sun? Leia, that's very . . . _unwise_. Black Sun makes Jabba look like a playground bully. Their leader, Xizor, is a cruel-hearted son of a Bludger." The former cop shook his head. "Anyone who has dealt with Black Sun does not wish to do so again. James's family and my old CorSec friends nearly _died _jailing that Corellian, Zekka Thyne."

"I know," Leia said. "But look, we don't know who is behind these assassinations. Maybe it's Vader; maybe it's Xizor. Point is, we don't know! The Black Sun spynet should be able to help us."

James shook his head. "I don't like this, Senator. A better choice might be to contact Talon Karrde. He inherited a large criminal organization from Jorj Car'das. If there's anything Karrde and Car'das love, it's information. Car'das has been gone for three years, but _Karrde _. . . he has honor. That bastard Xizor will kill you as soon as look at you."

Lando shook his head. "Prongs, I haven't heard from Karrde in years. Do you even know where he's located these days?"

James shrugged. "Not really. But the only other option . . . " The Jedi Master sighed. "I suppose you're right, Leia - Xizor is our best hope."

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- Vergesso Asteroids - 3.5 ABY

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his Super Star Destroyer. He had just completed the descruction of a major Rebel base in the Vergesso Asteroids. It was a victory, but two things still bothered him. It was clear that this was not the main Rebel base, if the reports around Sullust could be trusted. But what was probably more annoying was that the intelligence had come from Black Sun - it had come from Prince Xizor.

Shortly after the battle, Emperor Palpatine demanded that Vader contact him. The Sith Lord left to his private chambers to accept the transmission. Almost soon as he had reached the HoloNet, a life-size image of Darth Sidious materialized before him.

Vader kneeled before the Emperor. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

Palpatine smiled. "_Ah, Lord Vader. Your report?_"

"The Rebel shipyard is no more," Vader rumbled. "They put up a fight, but it was a brief duration. We destroyed hundreds of vessels and thousands of the enemies within them."

"_Good,_" Palpatine replied. "_Good._"

The Emperor waved his hand, and with a sharp intake of breath, Vader saw Prince Xizor standing the next to the Naboo.

Palpatine's smile had a sadistic way about it. "_Prince Xizor was just telling me how happy he was to provide the Empire with the location of the Rebel base. It seems we owe him much gratitude, don't you think?_"

Vader grimaced; he reluctantly turned to the Falleen, and growled, "The Empire owes you thanks, Prince Xizor."

Xizor's smile was as oily as ever. "_Oh, think nothing of it, Lord Vader. I am always happy to serve._"

"_I expect to see you soon, Lord Vader,_" Palpatine rasped.

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied. "We are returning even as we speak."

Palpatine nodded. "_Good._"

With that, the Sith and the Falleen blinked out.

* * *

><p><span>Drev'starn - Bothawui - 3.5 ABY<span>

Leia, Lily, Lando, and Chewbacca had traveled to Rodia to find out some vital information on Black Sun. Luke, Anakin, Harry, and Albus had gone to Dagobah to hone their Jedi skills. That left only Sirius and James to meet with Koth Melan of Bothawui. It would work; Sirius was the head of Alliance Intelligence, a representative of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. James, as the head of the Jedi Remnant, had the power to represent the Alliance. Melan apparently had information for the Alliance. Although he had specifically asked for Senator Leia Organa or even Mon Mothma, but Sirius doubted the Bothan would very much care if he or James came in their place.

James shook his head. "There is still something I don't get. I sense no duplicity in Koth Melan, but that . . . that's not a Bothan name."

"Meeting with the old Bothan is the only way to find out," Sirius said. "At least we're not the ones that have to meet with Black Sun."

James snorted. "I don't see how meeting with a Bothan is much better."

Sirius conceded the slightly younger man's point. Bothans were well known as spies and politicians - basically the least trustworthy denizens of the galaxy. The Bothan representative in the Alliance, Borsk Fey'lya, was enough to show that. Fey'lya was a dangerous politician, with a vendetta against the Mon Calamari representative, Gial Ackbar. But the Bothans were an important ally to the Alliance; their spynet could rival that of Black Sun's or Talon Karrde's.

_Or my own, _Sirius thought. _I can't exactly judge spies now, can I? I am one!_

The trouble was that they couldn't risk using the HoloNet to contact Melan to inform him of the change of plans. Dash Rendar would also be going with them to meet with the Bothan - something that proved beneficial upon the arrival to Bothawui. Rendar's knowledge of the fringe, with none of James's Jedi conscience, allowed him to bribe the guards and threaten Melan's protocol droid with a blaster.

Under coercion, the droid led Sirius, James, and Rendar to Melan's headquarters. Upon arrival, it was clear that Melan was a Bothan; he gave Sirius the same chill that all of that power-hungry species did - all alien duplicates of that bureaucrat Crouch from Earth.

Once the Bothan had sent his droid away, he said, "You're General Sirius Black, and you're the Jedi Master James Potter. Both of you have done a great service to the Alliance. I understand your history well. Yours, as well, Master Rendar. But I'm surprised to see you working for the Alliance."

"I'm not," Rendar assured him. "I'm working for the Princess."

Melan waved his hand, as if the matter was of no consequence. "Ah, well. No matter. You're here and now we can get to the business at hand."

Rendar opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius cut him off, "What is this business, Melan? And why was it important enough to contact an important Alliance diplomat?"

"The Empire has embarked on a new military project," Melan replied. "We do not yet know what or where the project is, but we do know it is vast - the Emperor has diverted huge amounts of money, material, and men for this secret enterprise."

James sighed, and with the diplomacy Sirius knew his friend always struggled with, the Jedi Master said, "How exactly did you come by this information?"

"The Bothan spynet is second to none," Melan said proudly. "Even your own intelligence organization, General Black. We bribed a high-ranking Imperial officer. With what he gave us, we tried to infiltrate a slicer droid into the main computer complex on Coruscant to locate and copy the plans for this secret venture. Unfortunately, this portion of the plan failed.

"What we have learned as a result of the failure is that the plans are kept closely guarded in special computers with no outside lines. There is thus no way to obtain this information from a distance by comlink, no access to these systems save by direct hands-on contact.

"From what little else we've learned of it, this project does not bode well for the Alliance."

Sirius nodded. The Bothan was correct; if this secret project was anything like the dreaded Death Star . . . he didn't want to think about it.

"And you want us to obtain the computer and relay it to Alliance High Command to crack the code, revealing what the Empire is up to," James said; he did not make it sound like a question.

Melan looked a little surprised. "My words exactly. It would seem the legendary Jedi powers have not been exaggerated."

James smiled, in such a way that Sirius could see the younger James, the arrogant teenager who enjoyed showing off for onlookers, buried within the now seasoned veteran Jedi Master. "I thought that might get a reaction from here. But the Force can only tell me so much; you're going to need to explain more."

Melan nodded. "Of course. Our operative indicates that Empire intends to send the plans incognito, on an unescorted ship posing as a simple freighter carrying fertilizer. They reason that such a ship will not draw the attention of the Alliance the way a heavily armed convoy would."

Rendar, to his credit, seemed to be taking this seriously. "A freighter full of fertilizer? That _is _devious. Who's hijack that?"

"Our operatives inform us that they will be able to obtain the route of the disguised ship shortly," Melan went on. "When they do, it will be but a matter of a day or two before the vessel arrives. There are Bothans who have Alliance sympathies willing to help secure the freighter, but they are relatively unskilled at such sorties."

"That's where we come in," Sirius guessed. "You in, Prongs?"

James grinned. "Do you have to ask? What about you, Dash?"

Rendar looked reluctant. "Risk my ship and neck? For what?"

Sirius shook his head, but James said, "C'mon, mate. One freighter? Against a squad of Bothans, Sirius is his Z-95 Headhunter, and me in my Jedi interceptor? How hard could it be?"

"Famous last words," Dash said, but he seemed to be considering the idea. "All right," he said finally. "I got nothing else to do. Why not?"

From those words, Sirius began to rethink his opinion of Dash Rendar. During his days with CorSec, he didn't really think much of smugglers - after all, for James, it was just a cover. Hal, with his obsession with hunting Booster Terrik, hadn't changed his position. But he had misjudged Han Solo, seeing him as nothing more than some self-obsessed smuggler - just as he was thinking of Rendar. Was it possible that he could be wrong twice?

_Or, _he added to himself, _is it possible that the will of the Force is throwing us the very few smugglers that might be willing to stick their necks out for the Alliance? Maybe, just maybe, smugglers could become our greatest ally._


	70. Part LXIX: 3,5 ABY: Secret Plans

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Steve Perry, or Kevin J. Anderson**

Kothlis - Bothan sector - 3.5 ABY

James thought the Bothans were wise to ask for his and Sirius's help for this mission. The Bothans used old BTL-S3 Y-wing starfighters. They were the successors to the Y-wing starfighters of the Clone Wars. But unlike the Z-95 that Sirius was using, Y-wings were not timeless. Compared to the modern fighters, X-wing or TIE, Y-wings were slow. In fact, that hadn't just been true today - that was why the Delta-7's, Eta-2's, and ARC-170's were used so often during the Clone Wars. Without Sirius's Headhunter, James's Eta-2, and Dash's _Outrider_, the Bothans would have been doomed.

"I'll be going along," Melan said. "If Dash Rendar has room on his ship?"

Dash grinned. "No problem. Can you cook? Might want to grab a bite while we collect this freighter."

Sirius shook his head. "I sincerely doubt we'll have time to eat."

He used an official tone James knew his friend had adopted after his years with the Grand Army of the Republic, the Corellian Security Force, and Alliance Intelligence - years of having led menti and women into combat.

"Maybe you won't, old man," Dash said with a cocky grin, "but I can fly and eat at the same time."

Sirius shook his head again, this time with exasperation. "This is so someone you would befriend, Prongs," he said. "We egotistical hotshots seem to be attracted to you like moths to a flame."

James grinned. "I never heard you complain, Padfoot."

As the battle took off, James, Sirius, and the _Outrider _led the Y-wings as they corned the Imperial freighter - Mobquet medium transport enchristened _Suprosa_. Without the Bothans' intelligence, the Alliance probably would have never seen this freighter worth their notice.

"Heads up, Blue Squad!" James announced. "There's our target. Attack formation!"

Sirius, in the meantime, contacted the _Suprosa_. "_Attention! This is General Black of Alliance Intelligence. Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded._"

The captain's voice had the arrogant tone of an Imperial bureaucrat. "_Are you crazy? We're hauling fertilizer here! What kind of pirates are you?_"

"_We're not pirates,_" Sirius assured him. "_Like I said, I am with Alliance Intelligence. Pull over, Captain. No one needs to get hurt._"

James added, "I don't doubt that you know exactly what you are carrying. If it were only fertilizer, you would have no objections."

"_Who are you?_" the captain said rudely.

"General James Potter of the Jedi Remnant," James identified himself. "Surrender, and we can avoid any unpleasant confrontation."

The freighter captain had obviously heard stories of the Jedi of the Old Republic. He tried to make a run for it.

"I reckon we'll have to do this the hard way, mates," James said into the comm. "Target the engines only! If you aren't sure, don't take a shot! We can't risk losing this information. Move in!"

Within minutes, the battle was over. James and Sirius's team had overwhelmed the _Suprosa_, and James had disabled her engines with a Force-guided aim. The Alliance had intercepted the Imperial transmission to a new secret project. Sirius spoke into the comm, "_Your engines are dead, Captain, and that's what you and your crew will be if you fire another laser or missile. Is that clear?_"

James could sense the other's fear emanating from inside the ship. He reported, "_Crystal._"

James nodded. "You are hereby considered prisoners of war. Stand by to be boarded."

* * *

><p><span>Equator City - Rodia - 3.5 ABY<span>

After the Battle of Kothlis, James traveled to Dagobah to report to Harry, Yoda, Anakin, Luke, and Albus about the mission. Sirius relayed the mission to Alliance High Command - Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, and Crix Madine - at the Alliance Fleet near Sullust. Dash had gone to Rodia to report to Lily, Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca about the mission to Kothlis, aided by the spynet of Black Sun. Shortly after, Leia and Lily were met by Guri, the human replica droid that was owned by Prince Xizor, the Underlord of Black Sun. It was soon uncovered, through this, that Black Sun was behind the assassination attempts on Luke and Albus. It was Leia who conceived the idea to infiltrate Xizor's fortress on Coruscant.

{I don't think so!} Chewbacca snarled. {That is the absolute worst idea I have ever heard of. I will have none of it. Even Han would never be stupid enough to doi something like that.}

"Chewie doesn't think this is a very good idea," Lando translated diplomatically for Leia's benefit. "I agree with him."

"As do I," Lily said. "Entering a Black Sun fortress _voluntarily_? That's mad." As soon as she said that, she had to smile. "You are clearly your mother's daughter, Leia. During the Clone Wars, she once entered the fortress of one of Jabba's agents on Coruscant. In retrospect, that was even less unwise. Only Palpatine and Threepio realized where she'd gone. If you do this, you cannot go without back-up."

{I'll be at your side the whole way,} Chewbacca decided. {You might be right; this may be the clue we need to unravel the mysteries of whoever is gunning for the Jedi. If you're going to Coruscant, I'm going with you.}

After C-3PO translated for Leia, the former Princess said, "Fine, you can go with me. Lily, you, Lando, and Dash wait here for Luke and the other Jedi. We'll take Guri with us. She's our pass."

Lily frowned. "You think James, Harry, Albus, and the others will come here for some reason."

"Wherever Luke's Jedi training is being taken up," Leia said, "I don't think he's going to stay there long. Something is about to a happen, and Black Sun is at its fulcrum."

* * *

><p><span>Mon Cal cruiser <em>Home I<em> - Sullust system - 3.5 ABY

Sirius returned to Alliance Fleet, aboard the Mon Cal cruiser _Home I_. This was Alliance Supreme Commander Gial Ackbar's flagship. Also, in the command room, was an old friend of Sirius's from the Clone Wars - Crix Madine, formerly an Imperial commando, but now one of Sirius's own in Alliance Intelligence. The third being in the room was the Chief of State and co-founder of the Alliance herself - Mon Mothma of Chandrila.

The information that the Bothans had uncovered had proved to be truly ominous: a new, even more powerful, Death Star battlestation. Luckily, the weapons on this Death Star were not yet operational - it was, of course, still be constructed over the forest moon of Endor.

Mothma looked grim. "This is difficult to believe. Emperor Palpatine would have had to make a very critical error for this to end up in our hands. The battlestation is largely undefended. We should attack now."

"Now is not the right time," Sirius argued. "Look here, it says that Palpatine will be aboard the Death Star to oversee its construction within months. The best time to attack will be then. That way, when the Death Star is destroyed, we'll be able to kill two avrils with one stone. After so long, Palpatine will fall."

Mothma did not seem to see the sense of the idea Sirius thought was obvious. Looking sickened, she said, "The assassination of political leaders is not the sort of tactic the Rebel Alliance will condone - even if they are our enemies."

"Then you are a fool," Sirius said, feeling irresistibly of Garm Bel Iblis, the former Senator of Sirius's adopted home and the only being who had ever seemed to stand up to Mothma - until his unfortunate assassination at Anchoron.

Mothma turned on him. "Excuse me, General? I will not be spoken to that way."

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Sirius pressed furiously. "This goes far beyond a matter of politics, Mon Mothma. If the Sith are allowed to lead the galaxy any longer than they already have . . . well, then we are doomed."

Mothma didn't back down. "So now you are prepared to tell me that the Jedi Order would condone such action?"

Sirius's voice was cold and little harsh. "I haven't been with the Jedi in thirty-five years - I can't answer for them. But I would answer 'yes.' When it comes to Sith, assassination is the only option. No one blamed Obi-Wan Kenobi when he killed the acklay shortly before the Battle of Geonosis twenty-five years ago. With Sith, there is no difference. They are cold and merciless, with no chance of remorse."

Mothma opened her mouth, but Sirius wasn't finished. "And this isn't the first time either. Mace Windu, a Jedi General and Alliance leader we all respect, tried to assassinate Palpatine when it became clear what he was, and what he was about to do."

Mothma cut him off. "That is exactly my point, General Black," she said. "It was General Windu's act that the Emperor used to turn the galaxy against the Jedi, what he used to name your old friends as outlaws and traitors to the Republic. I will not have that happen to the Alliance."

Sirius shook his head. "Chances are you won't even have his blood on your hands, Mon Mothma. The Jedi already have their own plan for the Sith's final destruction. Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke are to confront the Emperor, while Harry Potter and _his _son Albus face off his most loathsome creation - my old traitorous friend, Darth Vader. If all goes well, the Jedi will be the ones who deal with Vader and his Emperor. This is a personal battle between the Jedi and the Sith - that's what you have to understand."

Ackbar intervened here. "Mon Mothma, we have risked too much to put this operation together. Our fleet is ready to depart for Endor. Our decoy mission will begin at Sullust within a month's time. We cannot scrap our plans just because the Emperor will be on the Death Star."

"We will save millions of innocent lives," Crix agreed. "If General Black is correct, the blood won't even be on our hands. Regardless of who kills the Emperor, the results will pay out in the end. If we allow that Death Star to be completed, Caamas and Alderaan will only be the firsts in a long line of peaceful worlds turned to rubble at the Emperor's whim."

"This is the man who orchestrated the invasion of his own home planet for his own political power," Sirius reminded her, as if any of them needed reminded of that terrible Naboo incident. "Not to mention, his chief lieutenent is the public figure that pulled it off. We cannot let our own emotions cloud our judgement - not when it comes to the Sith."

Mothma sighed heavily. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Sirius said. "But we have little choice."

And so the Alliance High Command began the planning of the climatic battle that they all hoped would be the beginning of the end for the Empire.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY<span>

Darth Vader was pleased. His spies had just reported that Albus Potter and Luke Skywalker had been captured by some Barabel. Now it would be so much easier to pull Potter and/or Skywalker to the dark side.

_I have you, my son. _He shook his head. Where had that thought come from? It would seem that no matter how much he tried to eradicate the irritating presence of Galilea Sage, a hint of her still remained. _No, my desire for Potter has nothing to do with that fool Sage. These are my own desires._

The Dark Lord entered Palpatine's throne room within the Imperial Palace and kneeled before the Emperor. "My Master."

"Rise, Lord Vader," Palpatine rasped. "You will go to Kothlis. You may collect Potter, but bring me Skywalker. He is our real threat - and his capture will bring his father to me. Anakin Skywalker has thwarted me for the last time."

Vader frowned. How did Palpatine know? He had not yet reported his agents' discovery. There was no way Palpatine could be _that _omniscient. And in any case, Vader couldn't leave Imperial Center; he had to keep an eye out for Prince Xizor. But he could not defy his Master . . . at least not yet.

"I have already sent my agents for him," Vader rumbled.

"Agents are not to be trusted," Palpatine said. "Skywalker grows stronger in the Force each day. I remind you that he, along with his father, has the power within him the power to destroy us. No Jedi is too strong for you; only you can bring me the boy. And," he added, his feral eyes looking into Vader's fiery ones, "only you can capture Albus Potter."

Vader bowed. "Yes, my Master."

Before he left, Palpatine added, "There is another reason. You are aware that Prince Xizor's scheme to allow the plans for the Death Star to fall into Rebel hands has been implemented."

"Yes, my Master," Vader said. "The plan proceeds over my objections."

Palpatine nodded. "Those objections have been noted, Lord Vader. As it happens, the plans have been transported from the freighter hijacked off Bothawui to Kothlis. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?" Vader could tell that the Emperor didn't believe this was a coincidence in the slightest. "We must make an attempt to recover the plans to convince the Rebels that the plans are genuine and that we are distressed by their loss. Therefore your trip will serve two purposes. You can fetch Skywalker, and you can destroy some of the local scenery so that the Rebels will be gulled into believing we are concerned over the theft."

Vader hesitated. "Any of our Admirals could go and wave the flag and fire the guns. I have many pressing matters here."

Palpatine's voice turned cold. "More pressing than my commands, Lord Vader?"

Vader had a flash of fear - but it was merely a memory of the weak man he used to be, Peter Pettigrew. Vader felt no fear; that had been washed out of him ages ago. Hadn't it? He said, "No, my Master."

Palpatine nodded. "I thought not. I will have both Skywalkers with me soon - turned or destroyed. Same goes with our young friend Potter. And the end of the Rebellion is near. If _you _personally lead the attack, the Rebels will be convinced that we think these plans of great value."

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied.

And with that, he left the chambers of the man that had once lived a dual life as the old Vader's enemy Palpatine - and his intimidating Master, Sidious.


	71. Part LXX: 3,5 ABY: The Fall of Black Sun

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Steve Perry**

Kothlis - 3.5 ABY

By the time Vader arrived on Kothlis, there were no Jedi in the Bothan sector. He would know if Albus or Skywalker were here. The two young men had such great potential. How could these fools allow the Jedi to escape from their grasp? Vader was not pleased.

He turned to the stormtrooper commander of the 501st Legion. "Bring me the highest-ranking survivor."

The commander nodded. "At once, my Lord."

Several stormtroopers - cloned or otherwise, Vader didn't much care - left. Within seconds, they'd returned with a Human male - obviously a bounty hunter, but one who looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Do you know who I am?" Vader demanded.

"Y - yes, Lord Vader," the Human gasped.

"Good," Vader said. "Where are the Jedi?"

"They . . . they escaped, Lord."

Vader grabbed the Human by his throat, and growled, "I _know _they escaped, fool."

The Human tried to explain. "I was asleep. I awoke to blaster fire. It didn't seem possible. A dozen of us shot at them, but they just blocked the blasts with those lightsabers. Then three older men joined them - two older Humans and a cyborg that was much older - all wielding lightsabers. The five Jedi managed to all escape before we could do anything."

Vader grimaced. He didn't know who the first two Humans were, but that last one - _a cyborg that was much older _- that had to be James Potter. Likely, the other two were Harry Potter and Anakin Skywalker - being the mentors of the younger Jedi. Mostly, Vader was pleased. Even without the aid of the older Jedi, it was clear that Albus and Skywalker could have held their own against their adversaries.

_Either one would be a great ally to the Sith, _Vader thought with satisfaction. _All I need is to get one of them - preferably Albus - to make the first step towards the dark side._

Then something occurred to him. "I understand that somebody else wanted the Jedi," he growled. "Who?"

The Human looked uncomfortable. "I - I don't know, Lord Vader - "

Vader grabbed the man's neck again, and growled, "_Who?_"

"I swear!" the Human screamed. "I don't know! We - we dealt with agents."

Not a lie - Vader knew that for sure. But -

"You have a suspicion," Vader growled.

The hunter was sweating now. "I - some of us heard rumors. I don't know if they were true."

"Tell me," Vader snarled.

"We . . . " the bounty hunter gasped. "We heard that it was . . . Black Sun."

Vader released his grip. "And this other . . . bidder wanted the Jedi alive and well?"

The hunter gulped. "N-n-no, Lord Vader. They wanted him dead."

Vader turned away from the Human. At last, the final puzzle piece was falling into place. Prince Xizor's final act of revenge - kill the Jedi and thwart the Dark Lord's plan, prevent him from overthrowing Palpatine.

_This will be his undoing, _Vader thought. _No criminal will thwart the might of the Sith._

Yes - if there was one thing Vader was sure of, it was that the Dark Prince's days were numbered.

* * *

><p><span>YT-1300 light freighter <em>Millennium Falcon<em> - 3.5 ABY

James, Harry, Anakin, Albus, and Luke had just escaped from the Bothan sector. Upon their escape, they were picked up by Lily and Lando in the _Millennium Falcon_. Dash was no where to be seen - neither were Leia or Chewbacca. The droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, were somewhere on the ship. The original plan had been to take the Jedi somewhere safe from Black Sun's strikes. That was until they received Chewbacca's message.

The Wookiee was clearly in disguise, and James wasn't sure why. But he was recognizable. He yelled out, {_Lando! I've been trying to reach you! Please tell you'll get this message! If this _is _you, then here goes: Leia's been taken by Black Sun! I just managed to escape! I didn't want to go, but the Princess made me! She's still being held at Xizor's palace! We have to rescue her_}

"Oh, no!" Lando cried.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Leia's being held by Black Sun," James translated. "Chewie escaped on the bequest of Leia. He didn't want to leave her, but she insisted."

"We have to rescue her!" Albus said at once.

James nodded. "Those were Chewie's words exactly."

"What?" Lando said. "But we can't go to Coruscant! It's too dangerous."

James shrugged. "You can stay here if you want."

"Besides," Lily put in, "we're all part of an illegal revolution against Emperor Palpatine's power. It's not like our lives are safe."

Lando shook his head. "Why me? Why do these things always happen to me?"

* * *

><p><span>Imperial City - Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY<span>

James admitted to himself that this could have gone a lot worse. Sneaking into Coruscant for the first time since he and the Jedi evacuated the Temple twenty-odd years ago - that was a truly dangerous act. This was the center of the Galactic Empire, where Palpatine had resided since he named himself Emperor years before. But by use of Disillusionment Charms, James and Lily ensured that they were allowed to enter without the detection of any of the Emperor's forces. Ever since the Clone Wars, James's wizarding powers had increased enough so that they were all given near invisibility.

In a shop owned by a friend of Lando's, they were all reunited with Chewbacca. Despite their camouflage, the Wookiee recognized them immediately. He grinned, and said, {I guess my message got through.}

"What happened?" Luke asked. "Why is your hair chopped off?"

{I sought the help of the Ho'Din,} Chewbacca explained. {He's tied up in the back, so no one will know he helped me. But Leia's stil being held by that Falleen Prince Xizor - she thinks that he's the one behind the assassination attempts on your lives,} he added, looking at Luke and Albus. {Now how are we going to get her out of there, and stop Xizor?}

James frowned. "That is a good question. Disillusionment doesn't guarantee success. There's only eight of us. We'll can go in undetected, but it is unlikely that we'll be able to help Leia without eventually confronting Prince Xizor."

"I agree," Lando said. "We - "

His words were cut off by the sound of blaster fire. Four men were near the Ho'Din's shop, firing blasters at them. They weren't in uniform, whoever they were. James removed his wand, and with a Force-guided aim, he yelled, "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_"

Caught off guard, the three men were hit by the red sparks and knocked unconscious.

"Let's go," Lily said.

"Who were those guys?" Luke asked. "And why were they shooting at us?"

"i don't know, son," Anakin said. "But Lily's right. It won't be wise to stay here. Leia's in trouble; we have to rescue her."

But as they ran, James saw a familiar figure coming toward them - Dash Rendar. Where the hell did that smuggler keep coming from? Here he was, helping them out again. James had long hoped to reel him into the Alliance, like with Han and Lando, but he still wasn't to sure about him.

"Dash!" James said in surprise. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"More importantly, why are you here?" Lando asked.

"Well, I heard the blaster fire," Dash said. "But it looks like you were doing just fine on your own. C'mon! Follow me."

Finally Dash explained, "I work for money, but I figure I owe the Empire a little something. When Chewie called, I decided it was time to pay the Empire back."

* * *

><p><span>Underworld Hotel - Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY<span>

While planning on the infiltration of Xizor's fortress, Chewbacca explained that he and Leia had been led into Coruscant - James detested the new term _Imperial Center _- by the Falleen's HRD aide, Guri. Leia and Chewbacca were disguised as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh and his Wookiee partner, Snoova. He went on to say that Sirius had infiltrated afterward, upon hearing what had happened.

{I saw him at the fortress, James,} Chewbacca said. {Xizor sees him as one of his top agents, Gravis Noir - a near-Human Kiffar.}

"That could be beneficial, if Sirius is already there," James said. "But what's _our _plan?"

Dash smiled. "This is the center of the Empire. The Empire is corrupt. It runs less on loyalty and honor than it does on loyalty and graft. Credits lube the gears, and nowhere more than here."

Lando shook his head. "So? You think we're going to be able to bribe a guard? I don't think Black Sun is likely to put that knd of person on the door."

"Not a guard," Dash clarified. "An engineer."

"I don't follow," said Albus.

"In a bureaucracy," Dash explained, "everything has to be filed and copied and logged in quadruplicate. You can't build anything without permits, licenses, inspections, plans. All we need to do is find the right engineer, one who maybe gambles too much or has more taste than he has money.

"We know that the really big buildings on the planet extend as far under the surface as they do above it. One thing I know is no matter how much graywater recycling and reclamation you do, some of it is always going to be lost. Waste products, sewage - they have to be pumped away where bigger and more efficient systems can work on them. A building as big as this one" - he gestured to many of the large fortresses, including those owned by Palpatine, Vader, and Xizor - "generates a lot of waste. There has to be a way to get rid of it. I haven't seen any garbage vans or drain wagons on the streets or in the skies of Coruscant, so they have to break the solid waste down and pump it away, probably as a slurry. Therefore we are talking about pipes - big pipes."

{Even if you're right, and those conduits are big enough for people,} Chewbacca pointed out, {they are bound to be heavily guarded. This is Coruscant, after all - not a primitive world like Dathomir. Not to mention, that these drains are bound to be difficult to locate, given that every building will have similar systems. It's probably a giant labyrinth in there.}

"Right," Dash agreed. "But there will probably be fewer guards posted on a big sewage drain than the doors aboveground. They wouldn't expect any kind of assault that way; you couldn't move a lot of troops in without making noise their sensors will pick up. But a few men would be lost in the background gurgle, if they were careful. Nine is a bit much, but I think it's doable."

The other eight stared at him. It was Lily who broke the silence. "Let me get this straight: You want us to travel through meters of sewage to get to tis place?"

Dash smiled. "Exactly what the guards will think, Senator. Who would be that stupid?"

Lando shook his head. "Us. Who else?"

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- Corusca sector - 3.5 ABY

Emperor Palpatine didn't seem to see much sense within the Lord Darth Vader's warnings. The mere rumors relayed by a bounty hunter were not enough to convince the Sith Master that Xizor was up to something. All Palpatine permitted was for Vader to take on his private mission to hunt down Albus and Skywalker. Now, Vader figures, it was time to contact the Falleen and give him his ultimatum. This could be the beginning of the end for that arrogant fringe scum - and the end of Vader's greatest rival in the Empire.

The green-skinned Dark Prince Xizor materialized before - nearly bald with that jet black topknot flowing downward, his icy blue eyes cruel and calculating. He spoke in that irritatingly smooth voice of his: "_Lord Vader. What a pleasant surprise._"

The thin line between grudging allies and sworn enemies between Vader and Xizor was beginning to crumble. "Perhaps not so pleasant," he rumbled. "I have been made aware of your attempts to kill Luke Skywalker and Albus Potter. You will cease all attempts to harm the Jedi immediately - especially when it concerns Potter."

Xizor tried to put on a mask of indifference, but Vader could feel the violent surge of anger that erupted from the Falleen. "Your information is in error, Lord Vader. And even if it were correct, I am given to understand that the Jedi are traitors and allies to the Rebellion, all of whom are wanted dead or alive. Is there a sudden change in Imperial degree?"

Vader's orange eyes were like flames inside the skull of Darth Invidia. "If Skywalker _or _Potter are harmed, I will hold you personally responsible."

Xizor tried to look calm, but he could not hide his fear from the Dark Lord of the Sith. "I see. I assure you that should I come across these Jedi, I will extend to him the same courtesy I would to you, Lord Vader."

As he cut the transmission, Vader thought that that was not much of an improvement. Whatever happened, the Sith Lord knew that it would have to be he who got to Albus and Skywalker first - not Xizor.

* * *

><p><span>Xizor's Palace - Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY<span>

Sirius Black, disguised as Black Sun operative Gravis Noir, was in his place when the alarms went off. It was clear in an instant that Luke Skywalker and Albus Potter - the very people Black Sun was hunting for - were at the center of it. The guards were being disarmed - by lightsabers. It was reported that there were nine invaders, five of them wielding lightsabers.

_That would account for James, Harry, and Anakin, _Sirius thought, as he removed his blaster. He knew he looked to any outside viewer of an operative preparing for a fight against Jedi.

That was the intention. Sirius was not new to the idea of undercover work; he'd seen plenty of it during his twelve years with the Jedi, his nineteen years with CorSec, and the work that had helped him climb the ladder to the head of Alliance Intelligence. He'd even done some spy work during his brief time with Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and Alastor Moody's legion of Aurors, back on Earth. Only those from Earth could truly decipher Sirius's true identity - his alias Gravis Noir, using the Earth languages of Latin and French, could be translated as "serious" and "black" - Sirius Black. The former Jedi was a tad amused by the subtlties of it.

The calm he felt was not shared by Prince Xizor and his mechanical aide, Guri. The Falleen was clearly beginning to realize how much he'd underestimated Albus and Skywalker. Sirius could sense his fear emanating from the Force, and was for a moment tempted to draw his own lightsaber, which he's continued carrying ever since that duel on Mimban a year ago. Like the Jedi, Sirius was strong enough in the Force - trained by the late Jedi Master Saesee Tiin himself - to block Falleen's blasts.

"Move!" Xizor yelled. Observing how the Jedi had dealt with the guards, he added, "That's an interesting trick they perform with those lightsabers - even the youths."

"Well, Skywalker's father is believed by Jedi to be their great Chosen One," Guri reminded him. "Vader's spirit controls Potter's mother, the daughter-in-law of the Jedi's own leader. Shall I call the guards?"

The Falleen sighed. "Call them."

She was already speaking in the comlink. Within seconds, guards surrounded Xizor, Guri, and the supposed operative. But they were succeeded by five Jedi, three smugglers, and two Alliance leaders (James, Lily, Harry, Albus, Anakin, Skywalker, Calrissian, Rendar, Chewbacca, and Organa). The others effectively outnumbered the guards - especially considering the fact that Luke was holding a small metal ball Sirius recognized as a thermal detonator.

"Don't shoot!" Xizor cried in a panic. "Lower your weapons!"

The guards looked hesitant, but Sirius activated his purple lightsaber and they obeyed.

"That's wise," Sirius said, stepping back to join his ten allies.

"Noir?" Xizor demanded. "What are you doing?"

"It's Black, actually," Sirius said. "And I'm only here to bring you down, Xizor."

That wasn't entirely true; Sirius had actually infiltrated the Falleen's fortress to extract Organa, but Xizor didn't need to know that. In a flash, James's, Harry's, Anakin's, and Albus's lightsabers joined Sirius's. Chewbacca carried his bowcaster, and Calrissian and Rendar held out their blasters. But Luke possessed the most intimidating of weapons: the bomb.

"You know what this is?" Skywalker said.

Xizor grimaced. "I have a pretty good idea."

"It's rigged with a deadman's switch," Skywalker explained. "If I let it go . . . "

He didn't need to finish the sentence; Sirius knew what would happen. Anything in the vicinity of the detonator would be blown to bits.

_Including us, _Sirius thought. _Skywalker's betting that Xizor will call his bluff - let us go rather than see his palace turned to rubble._

Xizor glared at the young Jedi. "What do you want?"

"To leave," Skywalker said. "My friends and I."

Xizor smiled slowly. "If you release the bomb, you'll die. So will your friends," he added, glancing seductively at Organa.

Sirius's gray eyes flashed with indignation at that. This Falleen was so _arrogant_, believing his pheremonal charms outweighed anyone's resolve. Obviously, Organa's will and loyalty topped her hormones; she would never betray Solo like that.

Skywalker shrugged. "Like it stands, we're dead anyway. We have nothing tp lose. How about you? You ready to give all this up? This is a Class-A thermal detonator. Do you know what that means?"

Sirius heard several curses from Huttese, _Mando'a_, Old Corellian - pretty much any of those foul languages that held more insults than the entire Basic dictionary - from the guards. Obviously they knew what this meant.

"I think you're bluffing," Xizor insisted.

Skywalker smiled. "Only one way to find out. Your move."

Sirius couldn't help but smile - Skywalker was beginning to sound like some of the Old Republic Jedi he had served with during the Clone Wars. This cool composure was very similar to that of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Xizor hesitated. "All right. Leave. Nobody will stop you." Looking at all the Jedi, he added, "You've caused me a great deal of trouble."

Albus grinned. "It's not like anything you didn't have coming."

"I could still shoot you," Xizor put in.

Anakin laughed humorlessly. "I'd like to see you try. One Jedi has got to be worth a thousand of anything you can throw at us."

"Give it up, Prince Xizor," James said. "You've lost. Any move you make is pointless against our lightsabers. Even by the rare chance that you get past our lightsabers, we'll all be vapor anyway - including you."

Then Calrissian did something that even Sirius didn't expect - he pulled out a second thermal detonator. What was his plan with that?

Xizor sneered. "What's the point of that? You can't blow us up any more with two of those."

Calrissian grinned, and tossed the detonator down the garbage shoot. "You have five minutes to leave the building," he said. "If I were you, I'd get moving."

* * *

><p>Within minutes, all eleven Alliance members had escaped from the palace. Unfortunately, as they boarded the <em>Falcon<em>, they saw Xizor's skyhook fly out of the wreckage of his fortress. As they pulled out of Coruscant's atmosphere, a battle ensued above - joined soon by a _Super_-class Star Destroyer.

* * *

><p><span>SSD <em>Executer <em>- over Imperial Center - 3.5 ABY

Darth Vader saw the ensuing battle erupt over Imperial Center. He knew that the Jedi were attempting an escape in Han Solo's _Millennium Falcon_, currently in the possession of Lando Calrissian and Luke Skywalker. They were aided by Rogue Squadron, led by the infamous Wedge Antilles. But the only thing Vader cared about were the Black Sun forces that were chasing the Rebels. Obviously, the Dark Prince had not heeded to his warning. He did not make a pursuit of the Rebels - the Rogues were being slightly helpful by taking out several of Black Sun's ships. Even without Xizor's leadership, the Dark Lord would never have tolerated Black Sun. This act of sedition by Prince Xizor was exactly the excuse Vader needed to bring Black Sun crumbling down.

Vader ordered the _Executer _to advance upon Prince Xizor's skyhook _Falleen's Fist_. He growled to the pilot, "How long before we can get around the planet?"

"A few minutes, my Lord," the commander replied.

Vader nodded. "As soon as we come within range, establish communications with the skyhook _Falleen's Fist_. I will speak with Prince Xizor."

"Of course, my Lord," the commander replied.

Once the commander announced that they were closely in range, Vader ordered him to deploy the TIE fighters of Death Squadron. Then finally after so long, Vader saw the skyhook, looking so small next to the immense _Super_-class Star Destroyer that was Vader's flagship. Vader stood on the bridge when Xizor's oily form materialized before him.

"_Lord Vader!_" the Falleen snapped. "_Why is the Navy attacking my ships?_"

"Because the ships, under your orders," rumbled Vader, "are engaging in criminal activity."

"_Nonsense!_" Xizor countered. "_My ships are trying to stop Rebel and Jedi traitors who destroyed my castle!_"

Vader didn't even flinch. "You have two standard minutes to recall your vessels. And to offer yourself into my custody."

When Xizor replied, his voice was cold, struggling to control the anger Vader could sense within him. "_I will not. I will take this up with the Emperor._"

Vader favored Xizor a smile colder than the Fallen's voice. "Emperor Palpatine is not here. _I _am the voice of the Empire here, Xizor."

Xizor glared at the Sith Lord. "_Prince _Xizor."

Vader shrugged. "You can keep your title - for another two minutes."

Xizor tried to smile, but Vader knew it was forced. "What are you going to do, Vader? Destroy my skyhook? You wouldn't dare. The Emperor - "

Ever line of Invidia's face was taut with the rage Vader was feeling. He snarled, "I warned you to stay away from the Jedi. Recall your ships and surrender into my custody or pay the consequences. I will risk the Emperor's . . . _displeasure._"

The Dark Lord cut the transmission. True to his word, after the five minutes were up, Vader turned to the commander, "Destroy the _Falleen's Fist_, Commander."

"Yes, my Lord," the commander said once.

Vader had the utmost pleasure in watching Xizor's skyhook blow to smithereens, decapitating the head of Black Sun right then and there.

_Good-bye, Xizor, _he thought. _And good riddance._

* * *

><p><span>Mon Cal Star Cruiser<span> _Corellia _- near Sullust - 3.5 ABY

There was no doubt about it. The "wanted dead" bounty on Luke's and Albus's heads was gone. There was no way the Falleen survived that explosion; James could feel the slippery mobster's death in the Force. It would perhaps take Black Sun decades to recover this destruction at the hands of the Empire. The _Falcon_'s crew and the Rogues managed to escape to the Alliance Fleet in the Sullust system. Unfortunately, just as the battle was ending, the _Outrider _was lost.

_Lost. _That was all James could make of it. It appeared that Dash Rendar had died in the battle over Coruscant, but James never once felt his death echo through the Force. He hoped that this meant that the ambiguously-allied smuggler had escaped death. He could be a great ally to their cause.

Aboard the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Corellia _(named for the world where the Alliance was truly born), the nine of them - that is to say, James, Sirius, Lily, Harry, Albus, Lando, Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia - stood conferring with Rogue Squadron's Wedge Antilles, Derek Klivian, Wes Janson, Tycho Celchu, Ginevra Weasley, and Rose Weasley.

"What are you going to do now?" Wedge asked.

Luke smiled, and looked to the other eight Rebels. "We're going after Han. If he isn't on Tatooine yet, he soon will be."

Wedge frowned. "Going to dance to the Hutt's guarded palace and get him? Just like that?"

Luke's mischievous smile was almost Dash Rendar-esque. "I have a plan."

They did indeed have a plan. But it was not going to be easy. C-3PO was certainly going to have a cow about his part in it - maybe they should leave him out of it. But it scarcely mattered. Five Jedi - one with good connections with the fringe - should be enough against hundreds of smugglers, assassins, and con artists. Hadn't Anakin just said that very same thing at Xizor's palace? No, it wouldn't be easy. But Han was their friend; they had to come after him - regardless of what happened.

_Stay strong, kid, _James thought, a smile curling on his lips. _We're coming for you._


	72. Part LXXI: 4 ABY: Akanah Yun

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Kahn**

Death Star II - over Endor - 4 ABY

Months had passed since the final death throes of Black Sun had collapsed. Xizor's niece, Savan, had been named as the next Underlord of Black Sun. Darth Vader didn't see any chance of her being able to hold onto the remnants of Black Sun. The organization might resurface, but Vader didn't believe it would return for another thirty or so years. In the months that followed this Imperial victory, former Grand Admiral Zaarin's insurrection was finally crushed by the will of Grand Admiral Thrawn and Emperor Palpatine. But several few Alliance victories occurred in those months, as well - including an AT-AT walker and a _Lambda_-class Imperial shuttle from the Imperial Army.

Vader wasn't too concerned with these victories, however. He doubted that the Alliances had much hope of success against the might of the Sith and their great Empire. The trap Palpatine had planned in the Moddell sector was drawing closer and closer. The trap would be a mortal failure if the Imperials working on the Endor Project didn't enhance their progress. This was why Vader had been delivered the task of traveling to the second Death Star, located so close to the Unknown Regions that no one would have bothered with it in any other situation, and giving an ultimatum to the commander of the station, Imperial Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod of the Quanta sector.

As Vader stepped from his _Lambda_-class shuttle, he was greeted by a welcoming party composed of Imperial officers and stormtroopers. Vader himself was joined by his own troopers from the 501st. In the center stood a Human male of forty standard years. The Sith Lord recognized Tiann Jerjerrod. He knew a little about the man himself. He did not like what he heard. No man in the Empire outranked the Sith Lords, but Vader had respected Wilhuff Tarkin enough to perform the tasks the Grand Moff asked of him - as he would obey the Emperor. While no less arrogant and confident, Jerjerrod lacked Tarkin's charisma and ingenuity. Of course, this could mean that Jerjerrod was merely sane. Vader had long believed that Tarkin more often than stepped over the thin line between genius and insanity. Unlike the Eriaduan, Jerjerrod did not challenge Darth Vader - he feared him.

_A foolishly arrogant man like that is wise to fear me, _Vader thought, as he approached the nervous-looking Moff. Jerjerrod stepped forward to greet the Dark Lord. He spoke with that same flattery that sp often seemed to plague the Core. Just so often, it never ceased to annoy the Sith.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Governor," Vader growled. "The Emperor is concerned with your progress. I am here to put you back on schedule."

Jerjerrod paled. "I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can."

Vader stepped forward, a cold smile curling on his lips. "Perhaps I can encourage their progress in ways you have not considered, Jerjerrod."

Jerjerrod backed away, nearly stumbling over in his fright. "That won't be necessary, my Lord. I tell you, without question this station will be operational as planned."

"I'm afraid the Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," Vader snarled.

"I fear he asks the impossible," Jerjerrod countered.

Vader favored the Moff with a cold smile. "Perhaps you could explain that conjecture to him when he arrives."

The Sith Lord was rewarded with the terror emanating from the Force - which was mirrored on Tiaan Jerjerrod's face. "The Emperor," the Moff managed. "The Emperor is coming here."

"Yes, my dear Moff," Vader said softly, his last three words emphasized with sarcasm. "And he will be quite displeased if you are still behind schedule when he arrives. Emperor Palpatine is not as forgiving as I am. Have you heard what happened to Bevel Lemelisk after the failure of the previous Death Star?"

The Dark Lord grinned, as Jerjerrod gulped at the memory. "We shall double out efforts, Lord Vader."

Vader nodded. "I hope so, Governor, for your sake. Emperor Palpatine accepts nothing but the completion of this battle station and the final and utter destruction of the outlaw Rebellion. And we have secret news now," he added to the Moff alone. "Mon Mothma has organized the entire Rebel fleet into a single armada, commanded by that Calamarian, Gial Ackbar. The time is at hand when we can crush them, without mercy, in a single blow. Endor will be the site where the last of the political and military insurrectionists will be crushed. After Mon Mothma's devastating failure, even the Jedi will be unable to save the Rebellion from destruction."

Looking in the distance at the forest moon below, the Sith Lord smiled. "The Force is with us, Tiaan - and we will suffice."

* * *

><p><span>Jabba's Palace - Tatooine - 4 ABY<span>

_Jabba is cruel, ruthless, and deceitful - Jedi shouldn't be allying with a mobster like _that_._

James had said those words to the then-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine twenty-six years ago, during the Clone Wars. In the decades since, the Jedi Master had not changed his position. Even on his years as a smuggler, James had never worked for the Hutt Cartel – they were despicable. Yet, here he stood, uncover – standing in the very place James had long felt were beneath the ranks of the Jedi. Now, with Xizor's death over Coruscant and Jiliac Desilijic's assassination on Nal Hutta three years before, Jabba was the most powerful criminal in the galaxy - and James was standing in his fortress.

He no longer looked like himself, though. The archaic armor James wore was a relic of the Jedi-Sith War, and had seen use by the ancient Jedi Master Rohlan Hoth's famed Army of Light at the Ruusan conflicts. This armor, combined with James's cybernetic implants, brought on an ominous feature to James's appearance that the Jedi Master detested. His face bore facial hair and his hair was long and wild. But much of his face was covered by a helmet that bore an eerie similarity to the IG-88 assassin droids that plagued the galaxy after a failed experiment at Holowan Laboratories - glowing red sensors and a expressionless metal face. This was purposefully done. Due to his years as a smuggler, it was possible the Hutt might recognize him if he did not hide his appearance in this way. To any outside viewer, he was merely the mysterious mercenary Dente Iakobos, currently serving as a guard for the ruthless Jabba the Hutt.

Harry and Lando were here with him, also disguised as guards. Harry was disguised as the Alderaanian mercenary Jan Hagan. He was supposed to be a former noble who had lost his home when Alderaan was destroyed four years ago. Ever since, he's served as a mercenary, currently working among Jabba's guards. Lando was, also, dressed as a guard. But his name was to be Tamtel Screej. On the far side, standing among the bounty hunters, were Sirius and Lily. Sirius was again disguised as the Kiffar assassin Gravis Noir. Since much of Black Sun was destroyed on Coruscant months ago, there was no one alive to dispute Sirius's claim to be a former Black Sun operative who was now offering his services to the Hutt clans. Lily was believed by everyone here to be the enigmatic bounty hunter Io'sen. Due to the heavy armor of Mandalorian origin, no one was able to detect her species or gender - not even the quite perceptive Boba Fett, who stood nearby.

Both Sirius and Lily bore a combination of weapons that fit in with their back story - blasters, lightsabers, vibroblades, cortosis swords, and goblin-made swords. Goblin silver and cortosis were one of the few defenses against a lightsaber strike. Cortosis had, in fact, been used quite frequently by enemies of the Jedi during the Clone Wars and the Old Sith Wars. This included Sith and bounty hunters alike. The intimidating appearances of the supposed brutal assassins discouraged any of Jabba's court from denying their claims. In fact, Sirius looked so different from himself that, even to James, he was almost indistinguishable from another Kiffar, his old colleague, Jedi High General Quinlan Vos.

But even as James thought these words, he sensed that they were not alone in Jabba's palace. He sensed powerful Force signatures that indicated that powerful Force users dwelled in this palace. The first echo in the Force was filled with deceit and malevolence. This did not concern James; it was not out of the question that a powerful Force user existed among Jabba's court - even one trained in the ways of the Jedi - and deceit and malevolence was not unheard among the Hutts and their colleagues. No, this being was most likely not a threat. But the second Force signature . . . it felt familiar.

Slipping away from Jabba's dais, James silently followed the echo to an area deep within the palace - near the steps that led out of the throne room. A humanoid being in a plain brown robe sat alone at a table, drinking a container of Corellian brandy. He approached her table, and she looked at the Jedi Master. Beneath the hood of her simple robe, James saw the face of female Togruta. She was young - maybe thirty or forty; it was difficult to tell with aliens. Her orange face had the look of woman who hadn't smiled in years, and her blue eyes radiated powerfully - filled with anger and frustration and bitter feelings.

"What do you want, guard?" she demanded.

Slightly taken aback by her hostile reply, James said, "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

The vocabulator of his mask had transformed his voice into a low expressionless rasp - not unlike the voice of Fett and the clones that had made up the Old Republic's army during the days when James served as a general.

The Togruta shrugged. "Do whatever you want. This is only temporary post."

"What do you mean?" James asked, as he took a seat.

"Jabba is cold and merciless," the Togruta said. "I was almost executed here during the Clone Wars. I was but a child - a naive one at that - but it hardly matters when the Hutt Lord thinks he's been slighted in some way. I wouldn't be here if I had anywhere else to go. Besides, I don't think Jabba's long for this world anyway. I can feel it."

"In the Force," James guessed.

The Togruta's expression was implacable. "Like it's any of your business, guard," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry," James said. "If you don't want to answer me, I won't ask any more questions. But I _do _recognize you. What is your name?"

The Togruta sighed heavily, and said, "Akanah Yun. I know yours, guard. You're Iakobos, the mercenary. I, also, know your motive are not pure. With mercs, there's always an ulterior motive."

James nodded. "That's probably true," the Jedi agreed, not committing to any particular answer. "Why do you stay here?"

A brief look of sadness passed over Akanah's face, and she said, "I have no where else to go. My people and many others have been ostracized by Palpatine and his Sith-forsaken Empire. Until he falls, it is unsafe for me to be anywhere within the Emperor's control."

Beneath his helmet, James closed his eyes, letting go of the brief anger that had surged through him at her words. Emperor Palpatine had harmed many peoples. Evidently, this Togruta woman was one of them.

"Why don't you join the Alliance?" he rasped.

Akanah scoffed. "A foolishly naive rebellion run solely by Mon Mothma, another Human. Nonhumans can never know true peace under _any _Human-led government. I will never serve under a _Human_. Besides, I could never work with the _Jeedai_," she added, her voice thick with disgust. "That pathetic, arrogant Order has wronged me too many times. They were nothing but the puppets for the Old Republic - and they allowed the Emperor to pervert the democratic government."

A sudden thought occurred to James. "You're name is Akanah Yun _now_," he rasped. "What did you used to be called?"

Akanah's voice was filled with disgust and scorn. "I haven't used that name during the Clone Wars. But I vanished into the criminal underworld - much like you did, James Potter."

James was taken aback. "How long have you know?"

Akanah smirked. "You _Jeedai _think you're so clever. I saw through the facade the minute you approached me. Even _you _cannot hide from the Force, Potter. The amount of times I saw you on Coruscant, trailing after the weak Senate like some loyal lap dog - I left that faulty system when I had the chance."

James frowned at that thought. _Left that faulty system? _But before he could ask the Togruta any more questions, his attention was drawn to Jabba's dais. It appeared the Hutt had visitors: C-3PO and R2-D2. Currently, the astromech droid was transmitting an ten-foot image of Luke Skywalker - a message Luke had recorded shortly after the battle over Coruscant months ago.

"_Greetings, Exalted One,_" Luke said. "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend of Captain Solo. I seek an audience with Your Greatness, to bargain for his life._"

Luke paused for breath, and Jabba's throne room erupted into howls of laughter. To James's dismay, this strange Force-sensitive Togruta was among them. She scoffed scornfully, and muttered, "Foolish arrogant _Jeedai_. His death will just be another Human out of the way."

_Out of the way? _James thought. _For what?_ It had sounded as if Akanah had some sort of plan for a nonhuman rebellion - a revolution that would usurp the power of Humans on Coruscant. Whoever she was, James felt that she could be an adversary to both the Empire and the Alliance. But before he could ponder on it, Luke continued.

"_I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. But I'm sure we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift - these two droids._"

James was slightly amused, as C-3PO jumped back in offense. "What? What did he say?"

"_Both are hard-working,_" Luke finished, "_and will serve you well._"

With that, the young Jedi's image blinked out completely, leaving only C-3PO to mutter despairingly in his wake. "Oh, no! This can't be! Artoo, you must have played the wrong message."

James and the others had been right - it was best to leave C-3PO out of this. His reaction served to convince Jabba that Luke's gift was genuine. The Hutt laughed heartily, mocking Luke's request in his own language.

The crime lord's Twi'lek majordomo, Bib Fortuna, whispered in something to Jabba in Huttese that James didn't catch. This prompted Jabba to chortle and growl to C-3PO in Huttese, {There will be no bargain. I have no intention of giving up my favorite wall decoration.}

James looked over to where Jabba was looking: Hung on the wall was a large block of carbonite, Han Solo's features pushing through its surface. James could still see the suffering on the Corellian's expression.

Once Jabba had sent the droids to be delivered to the sadistic EV-9D9, a droid that had once plagued Lobot on Cloud City. Akanah glanced at James, and said, "Go on, _Jeedai_, do what you can to try and save your friend. I will not give you away. Your minor Human goals are beneath me. I seek a larger prize."

With that, she got up and slipped away, leaving James wonder to what to do. It was true that he would have to work to rescue Han, but still - what was to be done about this strange Togruta? Once Han was safe again, James needed to relocate Akanah and find out how to dissuade her from this hateful goal. If she had truly once been a Jedi, she had fallen so low from their way. James couldn't deny it: He sought to save her, as well as Han.

He shook his head, and muttered aloud, his voice muffled by the helmet, "Oh, Merlin. Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated - and Akanah is only the beginning. . . . "


	73. Part LXXII: 4 ABY: Jabba's Palace

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, James Kahn, or Timothy Zahn.**

Chamber of the Galactic Emperor - Imperial Palace - 4 ABY

Light years away, on Imperial Center, Darth Sidious had his own methods of dealing with Skywalker. His intelligence had already led him to the conclusion that one of the Skywalkers - likely Luke - would take part in a mission to rescue Han Solo from Jabba Desilijic. He decided it would not due to leave Skywalker's fate to Vader. His priorities just were not in the right place. He was too preoccupied with the insignificant Albus Potter.

Reaching into the dark side of the Force, Sidious said in his mind, _So you are inside. Skywalker has not yet appeared?_

In his mind's eye, Sidious could see his agent, Mara Jade, disguised as a dancer within Jabba's palace on Tatooine. She was quick to reply, _Not yet. But the Potters are here. I can sense their presence. When Skywalker undoubtedly joins them, I shall be ready._

Sidious smiled. _Excellent. Such a threat must be eliminated._

In Palpatine's mind, Mara smiled. _He will be. Jabba may even get him first._

This did not please Sidious. It would not do to have an agent that naïve assigned to a mission this essential. Once Skywalker was eliminated, he would be able to deal with other adversaries, such as that irritating pest Albus Potter, the one who so fascinated Lord Vader. Truthfully, he did not truly believe this mission would succeed. History had so often proved that Skywalker could be elusive as his father. But the Emperor would be a fool not to make an attempt. Besides, it would hardly matter. Skywalker and his father were not long for the world anyway. Even if Skywalker escaped today, Sidious would deal with him at Endor.

_Do not underestimate this opponent, _Sidious warned his unbelievably naïve apprentice. _Remember Black Sun._

Mara seemed properly chastened as she replied, _I remember Black Sun. Skywalker will die here._

Sidious smiled, as Mara's presence retreated. With any luck, the Skywalker and Potter bloodlines would be extinct within the year . . . hopefully at the hand of one of their members. Yes, a Skywalker would serve at Palpatine's side. The Force demanded it. Everything was going according to planned.

* * *

><p><span>Jabba's Palace - Tatooine - 4 ABY<span>

As it turned out, it was very fortunate that Leia convinced the Jedi to hold onto the thermal detonator, after the altercation at Xizor's palace. Without it, James very much doubted the next stage of the Jedi's plan would have moved so flawlessly . . . well, almost flawlessly, at least. No plan can be put to action without a few problems. But it went better than it could have gone, given that this was Jabba they were dealing with. As stage two of the operation took off, even James was impressed with how well Leia pulled it off - she would make a great Jedi Knight once this war was over.

It hadn't been long after James had concluded his conversation with the mysterious Akanah Yun that it happened. The Jedi Master was just rising from his seat, when he heard the familiar sound of blasterfire. Beneath his helmet, James smiled at the scene that played out before him. Leia (returned to her Boushh disguise) had arrived at last, seemingly hauling Chewbacca in as her prisoner. James, Lando, and Chewbacca himself had cooked up this part of the plan together. As former smugglers, the three of them possibly knew Jabba better than anyone in the Alliance. It was clear to them that Jabba would want Chewbacca in his hands just as badly as he wanted Han.

And as it was with every part of this plan, leaving C-3PO out of it was what sealed the deal. The protocol droid cry of dismay at seeing Chewbacca's being hauled in was perfectly convincing, something that should lead Jabba to the false assumption that he held all of the winning cards. That could never have been done so successfully, had C-3PO been in on the plan. As much as James had grown fond of the golden protocol droid. C-3PO was no actor. He would have blown it for everyone.

As Leia and her "prisoner" stepped forward to confront the Hutt Lord, James drew his blaster and stepped forward cautiously, as did Harry, Lily, and Sirius. They seemed to all the galaxy a member of Jabba's loyal entourage, just another bounty hunter or guard, stepping forward with curiosity. After all, the place was crawling with bounty hunters, many of whom likely hoped to be the one to capture Chewbacca. That was another great thing about this plan. Boushh's reputation preceded them. Had they opted no disguise or the guise of a lesser bounty hunter, that might have backfired on them; that may have resulted in an unwanted blaster fight. But now, everyone was too intimidated by Boushh to say much.

In fact, James swore he heard one of the dancers among the band mutter, in a voice tinged with grudging respect, "Boushh. Well, so much for the bounty on Chewbacca."

Beneath his helmet, James couldn't resist a grin. Yes, things seemed to be going just fine. Then why was it that he had an eerie feeling about this? He shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the moment for doubts. This was Jabba's palace, after all. That was probably all it was. He turned his attention toward the dais, just in time to hear Jabba grumble to C-3PO, "Welcome our mercenary friend and ask him for the price on the Wookiee."

Once C-3PO had done so, Leia rasped in Ubese, "I want fifty thousand. No less."

James resisted the brief urge to exchange looks with Sirius and his family. The voice had taken him aback a little. Even he was having trouble recognizing that as a woman's voice. Yes, this stage of the plan at least should go swimmingly.

In a rage, Jabba threw C-3PO backward and grumbled at Leia, "You insolent upstart. Why, I should flay you where you stand. This is my palace. I make the demands around here, and right now I demand that you allow to pay twenty-five thousand and leave my sight."

As the protocol droid struggled to his feet, James almost detected a hint of fear in his metal face. If he were human, James swore he would have gulped, as he translated diplomatically, "Twenty-five thousand is all he'll pay . . . "

"Accept that," growled Jabba, "or you shall not leave my palace alive."

To emphasize his point, the bounty hunters among Jabba's court raised their blasters, Sirius and Lily among them. It was best to keep this pretense up until the last moment.

Awkwardly, C-3PO added, "Twenty-thousand, plus his life."

As the room fell silent, James navigated through the throne room to near Harry and Lando, both of whom stood near Jabba's dais. No one stopped him. Most of the denizens were to absorbed by the confrontation between "Boushh" and Jabba. The few who took notice of James merely assumed he was a guard who was assuming a position he thought best if he were to defend his master in a blaster fight.

When Leia finally spoke, it was in a voice so devoid of warmth James could scarcely believe this was truly Anakin Skywalker's daughter speaking. She was truly a talented actress, to throw off guard even those who knew her well. "Tell that swollen garbage bag he'll have to do better than that, or they'll be picking up his smelly hide out of every crack in this room. I'm holding a thermal detonator."

It was at this point that Leia revealed the key to the success of this operation: a certain thermal detonator, which had proved to be Prince Xizor's undoing a few months before. If all went according to plan, the same should prove true with Jabba. That was, of course, assuming Jabba didn't call her bluff. But James very much doubted that. The Hutt was of the same caliber as the late Prince Xizor: Jabba thrived too much on the luxurious palace he built out of this monastery. He wouldn't want to take that risk. Besides, Boushh's reputation spoke for itself.

It was clear at once to James that Boushh was exactly the sort of being who would use a thermal detonator, based on the reaction everyone took once Jabba finally beat it out of the droid - C-3PO had been to panicked to get the words out right. Many in the room backed away from Leia in terror, as if that would help. Then to James's satisfaction, Jabba began to laugh. That was what had cinched the deal in James's mind for this plan. After all the years he had spent on Nar Shaddaa, James had been pretty convinced that Jabba would respect this kind of boldness. A ruthless slimesucker like Jabba was bound to be impressed by this kind of brutality.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum," Jabba rasped. "Fearless and inventive. Tell him thirty-five, no more - and warn him not to press his luck."

Seeming relieved, C-3PO grated, "Lord Jabba offers you the sum of thirty-five. And I do suggest you take it," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Leia pulled off a great performance of thinking it over, before she deactivated the thermal detonator. That should soothe any of Jabba's suspicions that all was not what it seems. But something still didn't feel right. James could sense that there was someone in this palace who shouldn't be. He put it aside. It was probably of no concern to the here and now. If there was an agent of Palpatine's here, like James suspected, they would deal with him or her when the time came. After all, as his old friend Qui-Gon liked to say, _Until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction. _

Too much was at stake. Distraction was a luxury James could not afford. It was essential that they succeed. The future depended on it. James was sure of that now. He had felt it the Force. Whatever was about to go down shortly, Luke, Han, and Leia were at the center of it. If they died here, all would be lost. No, they could not fail. They must suffice.

* * *

><p><span>Great Pit of Carkoon - Tatooine - 4 ABY <span>

_Overconfidence can often mean the difference between success and failure._

Harry had to resist the urge to smile; he wasn't sure if he succeeded. His father had drilled those words to him many times during his training. It clearly proved true in this case. Jabba had vastly underestimated his opponents, and in time it would prove to be his undoing. It truly shocked Harry how badly Jabba had misstepped. Raised among the Jedi, overconfidence was not a foreign concept to Harry, but it was still surprising to confront an enemy that arrogant. Early in this operation, Harry had had his doubts. He was sure that someone would have seen through their plan, something would have gone wrong.

Admittedly, the operation had not gone flawlessly. Leia's capture, so shortly after freeing Han from his carbonite prison - that had certainly not been in the plan. But it had been foreseen as a possible outcome. It had also long been foreseen that Solo would likely suffer with a bout of blindness; that had not been difficult to research. So they had made plans to work around that possible hydrospanner. Of course, the rancor had come as a bit of a shock. But even that did not prove to be as much of a blunder as one would have thought. Unarmed, Luke swiftly dealt with the Dathomiri beast like it was nothing. Yes, he truly was his father's son.

Jabba had been so enraged by his pet's death that he had decreed that they - Luke, Han, and Chewbacca - would not only be terminated at once, but in the worst way possible. In his hasty desire to punish those who had made a fool out him, Jabba had made a grave error - he just didn't realize it yet. For one thing, he saved the Jedi the trouble of having to fight their way out of Jabba's Palace. An escape attempt here, out in the open, was a piece of cake compared to that. It was all over. Harry could honestly say with absolute confidence that the final stage of this operation would go off flawlessly.

Currently, Harry and Lando stood among Jabba's guards aboard the Hutt's desert skiff, which presently was gliding toward the ominous Pit of Carkoon, home of the almighty sarlacc. Harry had heard rumors of Tatooine's infamous sarlacc, but never before had he had the opportunity to view it in person. Next to the Jedi Master were Luke, Han, and Chewbacca, seemingly at Harry and Lando's mercy.

"I think my sight is getting better," Solo commented, squinting up at the Tatooine landscape. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big bright blur."

Luke smiled. "Believe me, you're not missing anything. I grew up here." The Jedi sighed softly, as if recalling his time here. Harry was once again amazed by the newfound maturity he felt in the young man. He recalled thinking the same thing after his own son, a few years younger than Luke, confronted Vader at Bespin. It was almost chilling. As Skywalker spoke, Harry could detect a bittersweet tone to his words, "I grew up here."

Solo sighed cynically. "And now we're going to die here."

Of course, Solo would not share Harry's confidence. As his imprisonment by the Hutt Lord was the sole reason for this operation, he could not have been let in on the plan. He was not yet aware that the Jedi had another trick up their sleeve, a trick that they owed almost entirely to Luke Skywalker. This whole operation had been his idea, and so far, it was working flawlessly. Harry foresaw a promising future ahead of this young man. In a few short years, he could even see Skywalker promoted to Jedi Master. That in of itself was revealing. At a young age, Luke had evidently achieved a wisdom it had taken his father Anakin years to achieve. It would seem that he was his father minus the flaws - a pleasant mix between Anakin and Padmé.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie. _Mission first. Let's save those trivial matters for after the war._

"I wasn't planning on it," Luke responded, seeming distracted. It would seem that Harry wasn't the only one whose thoughts had trailed off topic. Skywalker must have been just as preoccupied with past, as Harry had just been with the future.

"If this is your big plan," said Solo, "so far I'm not crazy about it."

"Jabba's Palace was too well guarded," Luke explained. "I had to get you out of here. Just stay close to the Harry and Lando. We've got everything under control."

"I can hardly wait," said Solo, though he did not sound sincere. Reaching into the Force, Harry tried to soothe the Corellian, relax his nerves.

"Relax, Captain Solo," he said. "Everything will be fine."

Han sighed. "I just wish I had a blaster on me."

* * *

><p><span><em>Khetanna <em>- Pit of Carkoon - Tatooine

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, and Lily stood among the denizens of Jabba's court on board the sail barge _Khetanna_. They had swiftly veered away from the other bounty hunters, making their way toward the front of the barge where Leia (now forced to don the undignified dress of Jabba's female dancers) was still chained to the Hutt Lord. Beside them stood the irritating Kowakian monkey-lizard Salacious Crumb and the nervous-looking C-3PO.

Sirius frowned at that thought. _Nervous-looking? He's a droid._

He chose to shrug that off. It had often occurred to him that droids, when devoid of enough memory wipes, were prone to strange behavior. That had never really bothered him. It made droids seem more . . . _alive_. It was the droid in question, however, that tended to irritate him.

Sirius shook himself out of his thoughts, for the final stage of the operation was about to begin.

The Animagus grinned at James. "This is where the fun begins."

"Don't get cocky, mate," James rasped in reply. "We don't want to make Jabba's mistake."

However, beneath the stoic bounty hunter act, Sirius could sense James's amusement in the Force. But they didn't really have time to engage in much conversation, for at that moment they appeared to have reached their destination: the pit of the infamous Tatooine sarlacc.

"Victims of the almighty sarlacc," rumbled Jabba, as C-3PO translated to the guards and prisoners on the skiff. "I would hope that you would die honorably. I am a generous being, after all. However, should any of you wish to beg for mercy, I shall now listen to your pleas."

Sirius scoffed at the likelihood of that. Then, almost as if reading his thoughts, Sirius heard Solo's voice cry out, "Threepio! You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us."

Sirius grinned. Yes, even at the end Han Solo was not going to back down without a fight. The former Jedi had never been so pleased to be wrong about a person in his life. Solo was certainly worth the effort they went into to pull off this operation.

And he wasn't the only one pleased by Solo's words. Sirius could sense James's pleasure in the Force, for one thing. And he swore he heard Chewbacca cry out, {That's right! You tell him, Han! No one's going to take me down without a fight.}

Skywalker, however, had his own message for the Hutt. "Jabba," he said, "this is your last chance. Free us or die."

As Jabba's entourage laughed with amusement, Sirius exchanged anticipative looks with James and Lily. This was it, show time.

Jabba smiled, or at least what Sirius assumed was the Hutt equivalent of a smile. "I'm sure you're right, my young Jedi friend." Then he addressed his words to the guards. "Put him in."

Sirius had a good feeling those would be the last words Jabba ever spoke. However, he equally felt that it was not for him to silence the Hutt. He thought that Leia earned the right to make the Hutt suffer for having to put her through the indignity of that dress. As un-Jedi-like as that thought was, Sirius still thought it. Jabba had killed so many Jedi and countless others. He more than deserved it. Besides, Solo would never be able to escape the Hutt's wrath, until Jabba was taken out of the picture.

Sirius managed to shake himself out of his reverie, in time to see Skywalker leap off the plank, before using the plank to catapult himself into the sky. At the same time, R2-D2 arrived at the scene and ejected the lightsaber that once belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn. Skywalker caught it in midair, and as he landed safely back on the skiff, Sirius heard the familiar _snap-hiss _as the emerald blade was activated.

With Jedi speed, Skywalker attacked the guard before him, sending him flying into the mouth of the sarlacc. As the other guards swarmed toward the Tatooinian, Skywalker waded into them, his lightsaber flashing.

Meanwhile, back on the _Khetanna_, James and Lily threw off their respective helmets, while at the same retrieving their respective weapons: a silver-bladed lightsaber and a blaster. Sirius, for his part, removed another lightsaber, which he tossed out below to the desert skiff. Harry leaped it into the air, and with the speed of a Corellian sand panther, activated the lightsaber's emerald blade. Just as quickly, the Jedi Master removed his helmet and joined Skywalker in the fight against the guards.

Before Jabba even realized what was up, Sirius and James leaped from the sail barge, flipped in midair, and landed onto the desert skiff, lightsabers raised. As Calrissian struggled with the helmsman for control of the skiff, the four Jedi turned the force of their combined power against the guards. Before they knew what hit them, the combination of Weequays, Niktos, and Klatooinians had all been thrown into the sarlacc pit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Khetanna <span>_- Pit of Carkoon - Tatooine - 4 ABY

As bewildered as Jabba's court had been when they first revealed themselves, Lily still had to fight her way through several dangerous criminals as she rushed to Leia's aid. But in the end, it proved that the Alderaanian didn't need it. In the few seconds it took Lily to get over there, Leia had grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Jabba's bulbous throat. Then she drove off the other side of the support, pulling the chain violently in her grasp. The metal rings dug themselves painfully into Jabba's throat. Lily had never been instructed in the ways of the Force, but she would have bet anything that that was what was guiding Leia now. There was no other way the Alderaanian would have found the strength to pull this off.

As Jabba struggled in vain to escape from Leia's grip, Lily stepped forward and smirked. "A word of advice, Jabba: When you strap your slaves to yourself with a chain, the other end is attached to you."

Leia was too distracted to make notice of the older woman's presence, as she growled, "Now you know what it feels like to have a metal chain wrapped around your throat, _Jabba_!"

Jabba roared and struggled, but even the most powerful crime lord in the galaxy was powerless against a Jedi. Finally, the Hutt stopped struggling. Every muscle within him tensed, and he lurched forward. His thick tail fell to the ground. And if Lily had had any doubts that the Hutt had survived, they were crushed by the death convulsions that surged through the Force. At last, the Hutt was dead. He could do no more harm to anyone.

Thinking quickly, Lily retrieved one of the lightsabers at her belt and activated the emerald blade. With a swiftness impressive in an untrained Force-sensitive, Lily sliced Leia's chain in two. Reaching down, the former Senator helped Leia to her feet.

Leia grimaced. "Thank you, General."

Lily nodded. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><span>Pit of Carkoon - Tatooine - 4 ABY<span>

James's relief at seeing his wife and Lily join the battle at the skiff was soon switched to dismay. It appeared that Lily and Leia wouldn't alone. Boba Fett had joined the battle. The Jedi Master grimaced. If Fett had any of his father's skill - and Obi-Wan's reports were accurate - this wasn't going to be easy. It was clear that, even with Jabba's death, they would never be able to escape until Fett was removed from the picture. Besides, James had tangled with him on Cloud City. He knew what he was capable of.

The Grand Master moved quickly. He raised his silver blade and sliced Fett's blaster in two. Just as quickly, he realized he might have just saved Luke's life. Until now, that was who Fett's focus had been on.

"Jedi," growled Fett.

James saluted the bounty hunter with his lightsaber. "Do yourself a favor, Fett, and get out of here. I believe you know what I'm capable of."

Fett snarled. "Typical Jedi arrogance."

The bounty hunter seemed ready to charge, but the fight was stalled as the skiff shook violently. A couple of Jabba's people had fired on the skiff, it seemed. In the ensuing convulsion, Lando was tossed straight toward the sarlacc's maw. But at the last moment, the gambler managed to hang on to a broken strut.

James cursed. "Lando!"

Using the Force, James knocked Fett out of his way and ran toward his friend. Reaching into his pocket, the Jedi Master removed his wand and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

And with much better accuracy than he could have achieved with the Force, James levitated Lando with the Force and set him safely back down on the skiff. Getting to his feet, Lando grinned at the Jedi. "Good one, old man. You know, that magic of yours really comes in handy. Have you ever considered gambling?"

James smiled, in spite of himself. "Not now, Lando."

Lando chuckled. "Right. The battle first. But later I think you just come in handy . . . you know if you're not busy saving the galaxy."

James shook his head. Some people never changed.

However, the Jedi Master didn't have much time to ponder that for at that moment Fett had advanced on him. Raising his wand, James cried, "_Stupefy!_"

Luckily, not even armor could protect Fett from a well-aimed Stunning Spell. A blast of red light hit Fett square in the chest, and the bounty hunter was thrown backward, crashing into the desert sand. James had made sure to act once Fett was in a position where he would land no where near the sarlacc. That was a fate James wouldn't even wish upon his own worst enemy.

Sirius grinned. "Nice one, James."

Han, who was still blind, looked over in confusion. "What happened? Where did Fett go?"

{James used his magic against him,} Chewbacca explained, grinning with satisfaction. {The bounty hunter is unconscious in the desert.}

Now it was Han's turn to smile. "Really? Wow. I wish I could have seen that."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there was not much of a fight after that. With Jabba dead and Fett unconscious, most of Jabba's supposed loyal officers saw no real reason to keep the fight up - especially when facing four well-trained Jedi Knights. Not long after James had dealt with Fett, Jabba's court retreated. With that taken care of, James, Sirius, and Lily Summoned the droids over to the skiff . . . something C-3PO would have preferred not to have happened, based on his reaction. Then the combination of Jedi and Rebels hijacked the skiff and evacuated the area.<p>

However, as they were leaving, James raised his wand and aimed a Reductor Curse at the sarlacc, just for good measure. It may not have harmed any of them today, but he just couldn't bear to have that monstrosity present where innocent beings could accidentally wonder into it. Then he focused on helping the others navigate them toward the nearest city, where the _Millennium Falcon _and Luke's X-wing were docked. Mission accomplished.


	74. Part LXXIII: 4 ABY: Vader's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, James Kahn, or Timothy Zahn.**

_Lambda_-class Imperial shuttle - en route to the Endor system - 4 ABY

Darth Sidious was not amused. Once again, Skywalker had slipped out of his grip. Truthfully, he had expected nothing less from a mere assassin, but it was more her method that displeased him than the results. Mara Jade, his trusted servant, an extension of his own will, had somehow gotten herself thrown out of Jabba's Palace. The Hutt Lord suspected her of being more than what she claimed, no doubt.

_So you have failed. _Sidious unleashed all of his fury upon Jade's mind. _I am disappointed, Mara Jade. Disappointed, indeed._

Sidious could hear the bitterness in Mara's voice as she replied, _I know. But perhaps Jabba can deal with him._

Sidious snorted, his opinion Jade's judgment decreasing immensely at those words. He retreated from her presence to ensure she understood his contempt for that idea. It did not matter how powerful Jabba was in the criminal world. He was powerless next to the power of the Force. Sidious expected any agent of his to understand this. _Do you seriously believe that?_

Jade sighed. _No._

Sidious reached into the dark side, probing the future. Perhaps all was not yet lost. Yes, Skywalker and his father sought to confront him. The Jedi had an operation in the making. Palpatine assumed the plan must be for the Skywalkers and the Potters to infiltrate his Death Star and confront Vader and himself. Divide and conquer, as it were. But it would not matter. In the end, Vader would be destroyed, and one of the four would become his next servant. It was the will of the Force. The Emperor began to smile. _Skywalker is of no immediate importance. Continue to Svivren. We will discuss this when you return._

Sidious retreated from her presence, already having forgotten her. He had more important matters to contend with. It was time to prepare his trap. . . .

* * *

><p><span>YT-2400 freighter <em>Crimson Blade <em>- over Tatooine - 4 ABY

James, whose had never found the time to retrieve his own _Golden Dragon_, had opted to borrow Sirius's old YT-2400 freighter. The former Jedi no longer required it. He had taken it to Tatooine for their mission to rescue Han, but now he would return to the Sullust system in the _Falcon_. But James had other places to be. While on Tatooine, he had felt something in the Force. Dagobah was where he was needed right now. So it was without further ado that he decided he would join Luke and Anakin as they returned for one final meeting with James's former Master.

James contacted the _Falcon_. "We'll meet you back at the fleet."

"_Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?_" said Han.

"Not yet, Han," said James. "I sensed something while we were on Tatooine. I am needed elsewhere."

Luke nodded. "Besides, we have a promise to keep first, my father and I. We have to keep . . . to an old friend."

Han, Leia, Lando, Sirius, and Lily seemed to shrug this off, for they questioned them no further. This was good, for James wasn't one hundred percent sure what this was about himself.

"_Well, hurry back,_" Leia advised. "_The entire Alliance should be assembled by now._"

"_Not to mention the Jedi Remnant,_" Lily added. "_You'll be needed there, James. You're the Grand Master._"

"I shall hurry back," said James. "But I fear if I don't do this, I'll regret it."

R2-D2 rolled into the cockpit and whistled a farewell to C-3PO.

"_Goodbye, Artoo,_" C-3PO responded. "_May the Maker bless you. You will watch out for him, won't you, Master Anakin, Master Luke?_"

"He'll be safe with us," Anakin assured him, as James set course for the Sluis sector.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star II - over Endor - 4 ABY<span>

Darth Vader and Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod stood among that would greet Emperor Palpatine. Among them were the red-robed Imperial Guards and members of Vader's own 501st Legion. As he waited for the Emperor to arrive, Vader could feel his pulse quicken. It was only his gift with the dark side of the Force that he was able to slow his breathing. He frowned at that. He had served Palpatine for many years, and he had often found that he was among the few who showed no fear or anxiety when they met with the Emperor. What was going on now?

_It is Mimban, _the Dark Lord thought bitterly. _This all comes down to Mimban. I've never been the same since that day. _

It was true, of course, that he still felt like the old Vader. But there were times, like this, when he almost felt like the old Peter Pettigrew had reemerged within him. He scoffed at that likelihood. Pettigrew was dead. He had left that cowardly womp rat behind years ago. This had nothing to do with that bureaucratic fool. Pettigrew was terrified of his own shadow. These moments of rare anxiety only happened when he was in the presence of Palpatine, as was only natural. But it still disturbed him that he felt any sort of fear. Palpatine had robbed him of those emotions, had he not?

_It's probably just that Jedi fool Sage trying to reassert her control over this body, _Vader assured himself. _Pettigrew is gone. He cannot come back. That is impossible._

Vader shook himself out of his reverie, as the Emperor's _Lambda_-class shuttle had landed before them. The Sith Lord watched with growing anticipation as the ramp lowered. Palpatine deboarded the shuttle, accompanied by members of his Royal Guard, as well as a few of his aides. Vader recognized Sim Aloo and Janus Greejatus, the latter of whom he knew was from the same sector as Palpatine himself. He was familiar with the name, as Greejatus had been one of Palpatine's agents even as far back as the Battle of Naboo. He had never - not as Wormtail, nor as Vader - liked that man. He thought the Emperor was wise to keep a close eye on him.

As Palpatine reached the bottom step, Vader, Jerjerrod, and their subordinates kneeled before the Dark Lord of the Sith. But the Emperor beckoned for Vader to follow him, as he walked among the troops.

"Rise, my friend. I would talk with you."

Vader rose and joined his Master, walking beside the Emperor as they surveyed the troop under their command. Vader longed for the day when it would be just he who commanded them. He tired immensely of serving a man so inferior to his own power. He could only truly escape the history of Peter Pettigrew once Darth Sidious was dead. It had been Sidious who had manipulated and used him while he had been a mere Trade Federation Viceroy. While in the end that proved to be to Vader's advantage, he knew that to Palpatine Vader would always be a mere project . . . possibly even a project that had gotten out of hand. Perhaps Palpatine feared that his ambitious project worked too well.

_Is that your plan, Sidious__? _he wondered. _Do you plan supplant me with one of those pestilent Jedi, like that Skywalker of whom you seem so fond?_

Vader had no doubt in his mind that that likely was indeed Sidious's plan. Vader had just grown too powerful. Palpatine would want him out of the way, before he turned on him. It was ironic, really. Both Vader and Palpatine planned to betray each other on the same day - Vader with Albus, Palpatine with Luke. Yes, that was the dream. With Albus at his side, Vader could finally once and for all rid himself of his Master. And not only that. Albus would prove essential in his plan to rid himself of his former allies. Only Albus could truly kill his father and grandfather - only Albus could ever get close enough. Vader himself could deal with the Skywalkers - they were just too dangerous to live. Once the Potter and Skywalkers had been totally and utterly annihilated - except for Albus - they could finally rule together, mother and son . . . or so it would seem, at least.

Vader swiftly crushed down the presence he had felt. That was another problem that would have to be taken care of. He would have to exorcise that pestilent Galilea Sage. She could prove to be a major problem in his plans. . . .

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule, my Master," Vader reported.

"Yes, I know," replied Palpatine. "You have done well, Lord Vader . . . and now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Potter."

Vader twisted Sage's lips into a cold smile. He could hide nothing from the Emperor, it was true. But even Palpatine could never detect the specifics of his plans. These vague outlines would come down to nothing, when the final showdown began. "Yes, my Master."

"Patience, my friend," Palpatine cautioned. "Patience has never been your strength. In time, _he _will seek _you _out . . . just as Skywalker will eventually seek _me _out. Never forget, my servant, Skywalker is the real threat. It is only he who holds the power to wreck our plans.. You must not lose sight of this."

Vader frowned at this. "It is not wise to underestimate Potter, my Master. He is the grandson of the Jedi Grand Master."

Palpatine smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt that Potter could be dangerous, Lord Vader. He is of Earthian descent. I learned long ago not to underestimate those of your homeworld, Vader. Your people are unpredictable. I learned that particularly when your friend Potter threw hydrospanner in my plans years ago. I plan to ensure that the Potter bloodline pays for that old fool's actions. . . . But a Sith Lord a Potter will never make. They are too unstructured. And something has always shielded them from me."

Palpatine paused at that last sentence, as if thinking it over. Then he shook his head and smiled. "It matters not. It matters not which young Jedi we pull into our trap. I believe even a seasoned Jedi Master could be corrupted should it suit our needs. No one resists the dark side for long, especially that arrogant fool Anakin Skywalker." The Emperor grimaced, as if it still angered him how badly that plan had backfired. "Skywalker will pay for his insolence. Either he, his son, or that pestilent Albus Potter will serve our cause. . . . But they have grown strong. I fear Skywalker may even be able to match my own power. Only together will we achieve at turning either one of them to the dark side. Your failure at Bespin proves that well enough."

Vader's face twitched with annoyance at that last comment, but he merely responded. "Yes, my Master."

He would put aside his irritation. If all went as planned, Palpatine would not be long for the world anyway. The old fool who dared declare himself Emperor had made a fatal error. This vast misjudgment of Albus's abilities would be his undoing. Vader would ensure that. Once he had secured Albus at his side, perhaps he would let the Emperor watch as they destroyed his precious apprentice-to-be - the ubiquitous Luke Skywalker.

Everything was going as planned.


	75. Part LXXIV: 4 ABY: A Fallen Mentor

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Kahn.**

Yoda's hut - Dagobah - 4 ABY

James realized at once what the Force had been telling him. He realized it the moment he had seen his former Master's condition. It would seem Yoda was not long for this world. James had never seen his mentor looking this bad. The shock he was feeling was nothing compared to what he was feeling emanating from Luke Skywalker. James bet that Luke had not lost many mentors in his young life.

Yoda smiled at Luke. "That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?"

James could sense Luke's mentally crushing his shock in the Force. "No, Master. Of course not."

"I do, yes, I do!" Yoda laughed softly. "Sick I've become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach," he chided his youngest pupil, "look as good you will not."

James and Anakin tried to help Yoda as he moved toward his bed, but the wizened Master waved them off. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have."

Luke shook his head in denial. "You can't die, Master Yoda. I won't let you."

Yoda smiled. "Trained well, and strong with the Force are you - but not that strong! Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things . . . the way of the Force."

James frowned. "But Master Yoda, the war is not yet won. We need you. What will we do without your guidance?"

"My guidance you need not, James," said Yoda. "Time it is to let the younger generation the leadership of the Jedi Order fall. Wise you have become, James. A great leader you have always been. A better successor imagine I could not."

James took this in silence, for he was just pondering the magnitude of what Yoda was telling him. Ever since Mace's capture at the wake of the Battle of Yavin, James had accepted the duties of Grand Master of the Jedi Order. But he had always maintained that Yoda was the true Grand Master. Never had he imagined someone could replace his former Master. With Yoda's death, it appeared James's promotion would be real. This was beyond anything James had hoped for.

Luke, who appeared to be slower at accepting Yoda's imminent passing, continued to press the Grand Master. "But what about me? I need your help. I want to complete my training. There is so much I yet do not understand."

"No more training do you require," Yoda assured him. "Already know you that which you need."

"Then I am a Jedi?" Luke concluded, though James sensed doubt in the young man's voice.

Yoda confirmed these doubts. "Not yet. One thing remains. Palpatine . . . Palpatine you must confront. Strong with the dark side is the Emperor. Only a Skywalker can hope to defeat him. To you and your father does this fate lie."

"What about Vader?" asked Anakin, as his son seemed struck speechless by Yoda's statement.

"That is my duty," said James. "It is my fault he was brought here."

"No, James," said Yoda. "That mission is not yours to be."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yoda took a deep breath. "Probed the Force I have for many years . . . ever since declared enemies of the state the Jedi were. Many scenarios I have foreseen, but only one bears success at its end: your son."

"Harry?" said James.

Yoda nodded. "Your son must confront Vader, confront him with his own son Albus."

"But why not with me?" James pressed.

Yoda sighed. "Long foreseen it was that Harry Potter would be the one to vanquish a Dark Lord of the Sith. Clear now, I think, the identity of the Sith revealed has been."

James realized what Yoda was implying. "Trelawney's prophecy. But that was so many years ago. You believe she foresaw this moment?"

"Never have I know Sybill Trelawney," said Yoda. "Speak her mind I cannot. But clear to me it seems that misinterpreted the prophecy which led you here had been. Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord was not. Vader - that is Harry's destiny. But you and he along different paths walk. I cannot say why."

James nodded, but there was still something he did not quite understand. "But if this is to be Harry's fate, as you say, why is he to be joined with Albus?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, James," said Yoda cryptically.

James sighed. "Vader. He will never stop hunting Albus. This final confrontation will be Albus's test as much as Luke's."

"And essential it is." Yoda's voice was growing increasingly frail. "But young Albus must be forewarned. Walks along a dangerous path does he. When confronted Vader did your grandson, revenge was in his heart. Vader invaded his mother's body, took her over. Understandable it was. But for a Jedi dangerous it was. Pass on my warning you must, James."

James inclined his head. "I will, Master. I promise."

Yoda turned to Luke. "You must heed by this warning, Luke. Strong is Vader, but stronger still is the Emperor. Beware of anger, fear, and aggression. The dark side are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny."

As Yoda leaned back, his breathing growing more shallow, the three Jedi kneeled before their mentor, leaning inward as the Grand Master continued.

"Luke," he said, "you must underestimate the powers of the Emperor. Our mistake that was. Too arrogant we were. Without Master Potter lost your father would have been to the chains of the dark side. Learn from our mistakes . . . and I speak of more than just the Sith."

James shook his head. "Master Yoda, you were a great leader."

Yoda smiled gently. "Was I, James? Flawed was my leadership. Realize I have that wiser than I you have always been. Learn you must not to follow my example. Dangerous for a Jedi is attachment . .. this is true. Essential it should not have been to . . . to abolish it. My mistake this was. Showed me that, James . . . you have. Proud I am . . . to leave the Order in . . . in such capable hands. The Force grows strong in the Skywalker line . . . as well as the House of Potter. Without your help . . . our Order die out may have been. Done are the . . . old ways. Pass on your . . . knowledge . . . lead a new generation . . . of . . . Jedi Knights. The will of the Force . . . this is."

He caught his breath, and exhaled, then the breathing stopped. With much sorrow, James watched as Yoda's presence vanished from the Force. James watched as Master Yoda, his greatest mentor since Albus Dumbledore, died.

* * *

><p><span>Mon Cal cruiser <em>Home I <em>- Sullust system - 4 ABY

Sirius stood among the Alliance leadership on the Mon Calamari cruiser _Home I_. At his side stood General Crix Madine, Admiral Gial Ackbar, General Lily Evans Potter, and representatives from the Jedi Remnant. They were even joined by Mon Mothma, which just showed how important this occasion was. Sirius even dared to grow hopeful. After today, all of their efforts would finally bear fruit.

Facing the Alliance leadership were the various Rebels who would pull off this operations: pilots from Wedge Antilles's Rogue Squadron, Lando Calrissian's Gold Squadron, Arvel Crynyd's Green Squadron, Horton Salm's Gray Squadron, and members from Han Solo's strike team. These new developments for this mission would have pleased James, Sirius knew. He had always said Solo and Calrissian could be great assets to the Alliance's cause. It appeared James had been right. Sirius couldn't resist the urge to smile.

_At last, _he thought. _The return of the Republic begins today._

Just as he was thinking this, Sirius bore witness as Calrissian himself entered the bridge. He passed by Commander Wedge Antilles, who would be serving beside him at the battle against the Death Star, but moved on past. The Socorron General stopped in front of Solo, Chewbacca, and the former Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan.

Solo chuckled. "Well, look at you. A general!"

Calrissian laughed in turn. Sirius could tell he was enjoying the attention he got from his new promotion. "I'm a man of many faces and many costumes. Someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the Battle of Taanab."

Sirius had heard about that from James, who had heard word of it through the contacts he still had in the criminal world. As legendary as Calrissian's "maneuver" had been, what Sirius found so impressive about that operation was that it seemed Calrissian had done it all on a bet. Sometimes the former gambler astounded even Sirius, who had been quite reckless himself in his youth.

Solo shook his head, but his Force signature contradicted this denial. "Hey, don't look at me. Maybe Prongs let that slip. I just told them you were a 'fair' pilot. I had no idea they were looking for someone to lead this crazy attack."

"That's all right," Calrissian assured him. "I asked for it. I _want _to lead this attack."

Solo frowned at this. "Have you ever seen one of those Death Stars? You're in for a short generalship, old buddy."

Sirius was pleased to notice that despite the same cynical remarks, there was no longer any menace behind Solo's words. The anger he had held with the Rebellion seemed to have subsided, allowing for Solo to ally himself fully with the Alliance.

Calrissian smiled. "I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

"Maybe they did," Solo replied vaguely. "But I'm not crazy. You're the respectable one, remember? Baron Administrator of the Bespin Cloud City?"

Leia took Solo's arm. "Han is going to stay on the command ship with me. . . . We're both grateful for what you're doing, Lando. And proud."

Sirius frowned. It seemed Solo had not told Leia about his true part in this operation. He wondered briefly why that would be. But he didn't have time to ponder this, for at that moment Mon Mothma signaled for attention.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies has been confirmed," she said. "The Emperor has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come. We now have the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. The weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected."

At this point, Mothma paused. Sirius could tell she was thinking about their last conversation. She still seemed unsure about the plan, and Sirius didn't feel much better. But if the rumors were true, Palpatine's death could render the Imperial fleet impotent. The chaos that would result from such a successful assassination . . . t would finally all be worth it.

"Most important," Mothma persisted, "we have learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the construction. His trip was undertaken in the utmost secrecy, but he underestimated our spy network. Many Bothans died to bring us this information."

Mothma almost lost her composure here. Sirius knew that, despite what General Bel Iblis had believed, Mothma cared deeply about the troops under her command. She reminded Sirius of one of his old teachers, Minerva McGonagall. Underneath her tough exterior, she had a strong compassionate soul.

Once Mothma had stepped aside, Ackbar stepped forward and activated a holographic image of the half-completed Death Star floating over Endor's forest moon. He indicated the representation of the Endor's shield generator. "Although uncompleted, the Death Star is not entirely without a defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy field which is generated by the nearby moon of Endor, here. No ship can fly through it, no weapons can penetrate it. The shield must be deactivated if _any _attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, the cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure, here . . . and attempt to hit the main reactor . . . somewhere in here. General Calrissian will lead the fighter attack."

Solo nodded over at Calrissian. "Good luck, buddy."

"Thanks," said Calrissian.

"You're going to need it," said Solo.

Ackbar nodded over at Sirius. "General Black."

Sirius stepped forward. As head of the intelligence branch of the Alliance, this next part was his work. Glancing around at each Rebel in turn, he began. "We have acquired a small Imperial shuttle. Under this guise, a strike team will land on the moon, composed mainly of a mixture of Jedi Knights and Alliance Intelligence operatives, and deactivate the shield generator. The control bunker is well guarded, but a small squad should be able to penetrate its security."

This news resulted in an round of general murmuring. Sirius heard Leia mutter, "I wonder who they found to pull that one off."

Sirius hid a smile. It appeared Solo was hoping to impress Leia. Like James, she had always wanted Solo to dedicate himself fully to the Alliance.

"General Solo," he called, "is your strike team assembled?"

Leia glanced at Solo, disbelief evident on her face. Sirius didn't need the Force to know what was going on in her mind, for he was thinking along those same lines. Despite the selfish act Solo put on, it had always been clear that the Corellian had a empathetic soul. Furthermore, Sirius had noticed that something had changed since Solo was freed from the carbonite. Almost as soon as they had escaped from Tatooine, Solo seemed to have lost his cynical edge. He seemed to fully commit himself to the Alliance.

Solo responded to Sirius. "My squad is ready, sir, but I need a command crew for the shuttle."

Chewbacca frowned at this. {Are you serious, Solo? You think you're going in there without me, buddy? After all we've been through together?}

Solo shrugged. "It's going to be rough, old pal. I didn't want to speak for you."

{Well, you're not, Han,} said Chewbacca, shaking his head. {I decided a long time ago that I would be with you until the end. You're not keeping me away.}

"That's one," said Solo.

Leia smiled. "Here's two! I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Your Generalship."

Nearby, Albus turned to smile over at Solo. "General, count me in."

Harry did not need to say anything, though Sirius knew he was set for Endor, too. Harry, Ginny, Rose, and Sirius's fiancée Marion were to be among the commandos making up General Solo's strike team, serving alongside Crix, Bren Derlin, and Judder Page.

Before much more could be said, a voice called, "We're with you, too."

Sirius turned as Luke Skywalker stepped into the room, accompanied by his father and James Potter. The three Jedi moved forward. The Skywalkers stopped near the other Rebels. James, however, moved and met up with Sirius and Lily, as the gathering of Rebels separated.

As Lily ran over and embraced James warmly, they were joined by Harry, Albus, and their respective love interests, Ginny and Rose. This could have been a joyous reunion, but Sirius sensed something was wrong. He was not alone in this conclusion.

"What is it, James?" asked Lily.

James sighed. "We were just on Dagobah, the Skywalkers and I. Yoda died while we were with him."

Sirius stepped back in shock. Yoda? Dead? This seemed unthinkable. He could imagine the Jedi Order without Yoda at the helm. As long as Yoda lived, it had seemed the Jedi could not truly fall. What were they to do without his guidance?

Lily's expression softened. "Oh, James. I realize you were close with Yoda. He was your friend, your mentor."

"He was like a second father to me," said James quietly. "But that's not the only thing. With Yoda gone, I am officially the Grand Master of the Order. It has never before felt so real. Now it is more essential than ever for this mission to succeed. It is essential, because once Palpatine's shadow has retreated from the galaxy, we can finally move to the next stage."

"The next stage," said Lily.

James nodded. "Yes. I have long felt that the Jedi have no place in the military or in politics. Once the Emperor is dead, I shall retire the Jedi from the military. Our next stage will be to create a better, stronger Order, one that will not be prey to the corruption and flaws of the government. We will not become victims to the political maneuvering that so enslaved us during the Old Republic."

Sirius smiled at this thought, for these were the very ideals that drove him away from the Jedi Order from the beginning. It seemed at last the Order had found itself a Grand Master he could follow. If James were successful in removing the flaws of the Old Order, Sirius might even reconsider returning to the ranks of the Jedi . . . once he had retired from Intelligence, of course. For now, however, his expertise was needed by the Alliance. Smiling with satisfaction, Sirius turned away to rejoin the gathering Rebel pilots who would join him in the final strike against the Empire.

* * *

><p><span>Mon Cal cruiser <em>Home I <em>- Sullust system - 4 ABY

Once he had wished Sirius good luck, James turned his attention to Harry and Albus. "Yoda left me with a message before he died, son. It is your destiny to confront Vader. My place shall be with Han's strike team on Endor."

Harry frowned. "My place, Father? Yoda has foreseen this?"

"It is the only likely conclusion," said James. "I'm not sure if we ever told you this, but there was a reason we left Earth. Did we ever tell you that reason?"

"I don't think it ever came up," said Harry, frowning. "I was raised mostly on Coruscant. What did I care about where I was born - Coruscant was my home. Is the reason pertinent now?"

"I believe so," said James. "Fifty years ago, before you were born, a prophecy was made, one not unlike the Chosen One prophecy of Jedi legend. It was given to Albus Dumbledore in an old inn on Earth. It foresaw that a Chosen One would be born who would have the power to vanquish a Dark Lord, a certain hero who would be born in nine months' time. Well, you matched the qualifications named in the prophecy."

Harry nodded. "So that's why you were in hiding. I had always known that much. You were being hunted by Minister Marvolo, I believe."

"Yes," said James. "Lord Voldemort believed, as we all did at that time, that he was the Dark Lord of which the prophecy spoke. However, Yoda believes - and Yoda's beliefs are usually fairly accurate - that the Dark Lord refers to a more recent Lord of the Sith: Darth Vader. He believes that means you are the one to confront him, as this is also confirmed in visions he has had since the fall of the Order twenty-three years ago."

Harry seemed to ponder this. "All right. If that is what is asked of me, I shall suffice. But what about Albus?"

James glanced at his grandson. "Well, Vader will never stop hunting him. It dictated by the will of the Force that Albus must once again confront the Dark Lord. Therefore, he must be at your side."

Albus smiled. "I always knew I would have to confront Vader once more. I never felt Bespin was the last we'd see of each other."

"But you must be mindful," James warned. "Vader is very powerful. You must not underestimate him. I made that mistake a long time ago. It nearly cost me very dearly. And beware the dark side. Aggressive emotions are very persistent in battle. You must not let yourself fall into the same trap Peter Pettigrew imprisoned himself in years before. One steps down the dark path leads to much hardship and treachery. It is a dangerous path to walk on. Remember that."

"I will, Grandfather," said Albus. "Don't worry."

James inclined his head. "Then may the Force be with you." He glanced at his son. "Both of you."

Harry smiled. "And may the Force be with you, Father."

James nodded with satisfaction. At last, events were falling into place. By the end of this day, everything Palpatine had destroyed would be undone. By the end of this day, a new Jedi Order would be serving a new Republic. James was looking forward to a much anticipated retirement when this all was over. By the Force, he had earned it.


End file.
